Demigod Chronicles - Saga 1 - Part 1: Beginnings
by Arcangel742
Summary: In a reality where Marvel and the Olympians coexist, a teenager tries to find his place in the world as he searches for answers as to why he's different. Along the way he'll stumble upon mutants and demigods, only to find some friends that are as crazy fighters as he is. Together they'll embark on a journey that'll change the world.
1. Chapter 1 : Origins

Chapter 1

 _Origins_

 **The Day of Reckoning**

The sky was pitch black in the land of ancient pharaohs. It was so dark that the stars couldn't be seen. The sky looked like an abyss, void of the beauty that usually inspired hope to those who gazed upon it. Now it inspired fear.

On the ground, on the sands of Giza, lay the unconscious bodies of most of the earth's forces. They were drained from battle. Above them in the air, two individuals were in the middle of a battle that held the fate of the earth.

They moved so fast that the human eye couldn't catch a glimpse of them. Shockwaves echoed across the sky signaling their clash.

 _I was once told that the life of a hero is a tragic one. At the time, I didn't understand what that meant._

The two individuals stopped and stood across from each other, floating in the air.

On the left was a man dressed in gold and black armor. It was somewhat damaged, a missing shoulder piece and a few cracks here and there, the signs of battle were clear on the once majestic armor that was created by the gods themselves. The man inside the armor was breathing heavily from fatigue.

 _I always thought being a hero would be fun, like in comic books. Beat up bad guys, rescue the damsel, save the day, and all that corny bullshit._

On the right was a man with red eyes and a highly advanced cybernetic body. He was also breathing heavily but the fatigue left him rather quickly.

 _Being a hero, in REAL LIFE...its hell...it brings nothing but misery the farther you go. The more good you try to do the more painful your journey is. I've had my fill of pain, and yet nothing from my past hurts as much as what I have to deal with now._

"Do you see the futility of your actions boy? You've accomplished nothing" The cybernetic man spoke with confidence.

 _En Sabah Nur, the first one they called him. He was a pharaoh 5000 years ago, supposedly the first mutant, hence his name. His power was unmatched by any who tried to face him. Until I showed up._

The man in the armor caught his breath, "I destroyed your machine, without it you can't do anything"

"Your foolish pride has blinded you boy, I need only rebuild it. Which means if you can't kill me, you can't stop me" En Sabah Nur said.

 _And that was my problem. He was my equal in power, and he could heal from whatever I threw at him. I'm in a similar position except my energy isn't infinite like his, given time he'll gain the upper hand and take me out. The outcome was inevitable, and it hurt beyond anything I've ever felt. And trust me, you don't know the kind of shit I've been through, at least not yet._

"I'll find a way" the man in the armor tried to stay positive.

 _I'll give myself credit for being too stupid to give up but still, this hurt. After everything I've been through...the people I've lost...the horrors I've had to witness...it all lead up to this moment. To my ultimate failure. I let down my friends, my allies, and the people of earth. They were counting on me, and there's nothing I can do to stop what's coming._

 _As I realize the depth of my situation my mind travels back to how this all started…_

* * *

 **Present day in Alberta, Canada**

Dean sat hunched over inside a locker room. He had black hair that was nicely combed back and electric blue eyes. He wore black sweatpants and a hoodie with the hood covering his face.

He heard the roar of the crowd from outside. The sound used to make him nervous but now it fueled his inner fire.

 _You're probably wondering what I'm doing here. A brief trip down memory lane will fix that._

Dean instinctively put his earphones in his ears and played some music to help him focus.

He picked a suitable song. Hit the floor, by Linkin Park.

 _{There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me_ _  
_ _Wondering what I think of you and I protect you out of courtesy_ _  
_ _Too many times that I've held on what I needed to push away_ _  
_ _Afraid to say what was on my mind afraid to say what I need to say}_

* * *

 **7 years ago**

Dean's father, Eli, went with Dean to room his room to have a little talk with him.

Eli was a decorated war veteran. He served his country in the marine corps and was given the medal of honor. In his prime he was an excellent fighter, a true master of hand to hand combat. Even though he was nowhere near his prime he was still one tough old man.

Dean had a black eye and looked a little roughed up.

Eli knelt down so he was eye to eye with Dean, "Now son, tell me what happened" he was involved in a small incident at school.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Dean said staring at the floor, not exactly forthcoming.

Eli lifted his chin up, "C'mon kid you know you can tell me anything" he said in a soft voice to get him to open up.

Dean looked hesitant but gave in, "I…I got into a fight" he looked nervous already.

Eli smirked. That was obvious to him but he needed the boy to admit it, "Ok, how did it start?" he asked nudging him to continue.

"This big kid Doug, he was being mean to one of my classmates" Dean said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Uh huh, and then?" Eli asked.

"I told him to back off and that's when he hit me" Dean said wincing as he remembered how it felt to be punched.

"Who won the fight?" Eli asked curiously.

Dean remained silent, he was too embarrassed to answer.

"I'm going to guess that he did, right?" Eli assumed.

Dean nodded as his eyes teared from the shame.

"Hey it's ok" Eli wiped Dean's tears off his cheek, "It's not your fault" he said sincerely.

"Yeah it is, I wasn't strong enough. I wish I was strong like you" Dean said. His father was his hero, he admired everything about him.

"There was a time that I was small, just like you" Eli said with a smile.

"Really?" Dean asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. Once upon a time I was in your shoes with a bigger kid picking on me. So I'm going to tell you the same thing that my dad told me. He told me that just because the bigger guy is stronger doesn't mean he can't get his ass kicked. Strength doesn't decide a fight, skill and determination do" Eli said.

Dean listened to his father's words carefully. Taking the lesson to heart, "Dad, I want you to teach me how to fight"

His father looked surprised, "You sure? Your mother might not like that"

"I don't care what I have to do, I wanna be the best" Dean said.

"To be the best you have to train, every day. Are you willing to do that?" Eli asked.

"Yes" Dean said proudly.

Eli looked in his 8 year old son's eyes and saw something change in him that day.

 _{Too many things that you said about me when I'm not around_ _  
_ _You think having the upper hand means you gotta keep putting me down_ _  
_ _But I've had too many standoffs with you it's about_ _  
_ _As much as I can stand so I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine}_

* * *

 **6 years ago**

Dean hit the punching bag with his wrapped fists repeatedly. Eli, who was holding the bag from moving too much, could feel the intensity of the boy's punches.

Dean slowed down and stopped since he was out of breath.

Eli raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why did you stop?"

"I'm tired" Dean said panting.

"So? You think your opponent is going to stop because you're tired?" Eli pushed the punching bag forward and knocked Dean on his back, "That's when he'll hit you with everything he's got"

Dean got up and saw the seriousness on his father's face. He wasn't mad, no he was just trying to teach him the severity of the lesson.

"When you're fighting you never stop until your opponent goes down, no matter how tired or hurt you are. You. Keep. On. Going" Eli said trying to motivate his son.

Dean heeded his father's words which motivated him to keep on punching the bag nonstop.

"That's it!" His father said proudly.

Dean put all his power into one punch and punched a hole in the bag.

Eli's eyes widened as he looked at the hole, "Whatever you do don't do that to me" he chuckled.

Dean laughed lightly.

 _{So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies_ _  
_ _So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside_ _  
_ _So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long_ _  
_ _All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on}_

* * *

 **5 years ago**

Dean was on the playground at school, sitting by himself. He went to one of the best private schools in New York, due to his family being so rich.

Dean came from a wealthy family, the Nobili's. His grandfather, Gordon Nobili, was one of the heads of the five families. The five families were once New York's underground crime syndicate, a Mafia if you will.

Of course, Eli never told Dean any of this, he didn't want him thinking any less of his family heritage. But that didn't mean other kids in his school didn't know about it.

Two older kids approached Dean as he gazed at his silver cross that was given to him by Eli.

"Hey Nobili, where'd you get the bling?" the first one asked.

"My dad gave it to me" Dean said looking at it with pride.

"Let me see" the second one said as he leaned closer. He snatched the cross out of his hand, "Yeah I think this would look nice on me"

"Give me back my cross" Dean said calmly. He'd rather not fight, his father told him not to unless he had no choice.

"Why don't you ask your dad to buy you another one with your family's dirty money?" the first one said as he punched Dean in the face knocking him down.

Dean glared at the teens and clenched his fists, "My family doesn't have dirty money"

"Well my dad told me that old grandma of yours has been passing down drug money" the second one said and laughed.

Dean swept the second one's legs, tripping him, resulting in him falling on his back.

The first one threw a punch.

Dean caught the fist with ease and hit him with a right cross knocking him out cold. He then took his cross back and lifted the second one up from his shirt, "I don't wanna hear your mouth speak my family's name again"

He nodded and ran away.

As he ran Dean reflected on what just happened with some disbelief. That felt too easy. Shouldn't they have they been tougher since they were older?

{ _There are so many things you say that make me feel you crossed the line_ _  
_ _What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time_ _  
_ _'Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about_ _  
_ _As much as I can stand so I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine}_

* * *

 **3 years ago**

As Dean was exercising on his bench press he pondered on the mystery that continued to haunt him, which he surprisingly he kept it to himself. He honestly didn't know how to bring it up to his parents.

Take his current situation for example. He was currently lifting a total of 300 pounds, with minimal difficulty at that.

Dean didn't know why he could accomplish feats such as this, he was just different. At first when he was younger he thought he was stronger and faster because he exercised a lot. But in the last few years his natural abilities have begun to grow at an alarming rate.

It could be that his parents have been keeping something from him, and perhaps his silence is what hasn't pushed them to talk to him.

Dean placed the bar back in its place, not because he was tired, he felt the need to find some answers.

He searched for his parents, they must know something.

Dean found his mother, Agalia, in the kitchen.

"Mom" Dean said awkwardly.

"What is it sweetie?" Agalia asked with a smile as she prepared their dinner.

"Um….has there ever been anyone in our family that was….different?" Dean asked in a weird tone.

His mother looked confused, "I'm not sure what you mean"

Dean tried to think of a way to say this, "Mom, there's something wrong with me"

Agalia looked worried, "What is it?"

"You know what I'm talking about, why I'm strong and fast. That's not natural for a kid my age" Dean said desperately in need of an answer.

Agalia had a strange look on her face, like she didn't want to answer.

"Mom why am I different?" Dean asked her flat out, her silence was making him feel uneasy.

"I-I don't know" Agalia said stuttering.

Her tone didn't inspire confidence, "You wouldn't lie to me right?" Dean asked.

"Of course not" Agalia said. She only hoped she never had to tell him the truth.

 _{I know I'll never trust a single thing you say_ _  
_ _You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway_ _  
_ _And all the lies have got you floating up above us all_ _  
_ _But what goes up has got to fall}_

* * *

 **5 months ago**

Dean went to walk in the living room but heard voices inside.

"He's getting curious"

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't stop him from finding out, it's only a matter of time"

Dean kicked the doors off their hinges.

His parents were shocked to see him there.

"I knew you were hiding something from me!" Dean shouted angrily.

"We've told you a thousand times we don't know" Eli denied it with a concerned expression.

"Do you really expect me to believe that same shit you've been telling me for years?!" Dean shouted angrily.

"We expect you to believe what we tell you" Agalia said sternly, trying to keep him in check.

"I can't just blindly listen to you, not anymore. I want the truth!" Dean demanded.

"I can't do that, not yet" His father said reluctantly as if it wasn't his choice.

Dean wrapped his hand around his father's neck in a fit of rage, "Old man you better talk or so help me!" he threatened.

"No wait!" Agalia tried to stop him, "I'll tell you"

Dean dropped him, "Well?" he asked waiting for an explanation.

"I'm" Eli coughed, "Not your father"

The truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What? How? Why?" Dean started blurting out questions until he remembered the most important one, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to feel any different" Eli said.

"You lied to me! Of course that makes me feel different!" Dean shouted.

"We just wanted to protect you" Agalia pleaded.

"Protect me from what mom? Or are you even my mother? How can I trust anything you ever said?" Dean asked.

"We just wanted you to feel normal" Agalia said as her eyes teared.

"But I'm not! I'm anything but that" Dean said feeling conflicted, "I'm a freak of nature" he whispered.

"You have to believe that we just wanted what was best for you" Eli pleaded.

Dean felt confused, as far as what to believe, "You want me to trust you? Tell me who my father is" he demanded.

His so called parents looked at each other.

"We don't know" Agalia said with the same lying face she always used.

"Lies! ALL OF IT!" Dean ran out of the room.

Eli struggled to crawl towards the door and saw no sign of his adopted son, "What have we done?"

 _{One minute you're on top_ _  
_ _Next you're not watch you drop_ _  
_ _Making your heart stop_ _  
_ _Just before you hit the floor_ _  
_ _One minute you're on top_ _  
_ _Next you're not missed a shot_ _  
_ _Making you're heart stop_ _  
_ _You think you've won and then it's all gone_ _  
_ _And then it's all gone_ _  
_ _And then it's all gone_ _  
_ _And then it's all gone_ _  
_ _Now it's all gone}_

* * *

 **3 months ago**

Dean traveled all the way to Alberta, Canada to distance himself. He got a ride from a trucker along the way, saved him from walking in the snow.

The trucker stopped by a town inn.

Dean hopped out of the vehicle and slung his backpack over his shoulder, "Thanks again"

"Don't mention it" The trucker said as he walked towards the inn.

Dean scanned the area. It was a small town in the middle of nowhere, perfect to hide out in. He spotted a building not too far away where there was a lot of commotion.

'Seems like a good place to start' Dean thought as he approached.

He entered the building. The inside was large enough to hold a large amount of people. It had a bar, a pool area, and in the far back was a cage where most of the people crowded around as they watched two guys duke it out.

Dean went to investigate. People cheered as the two muscular men beat the snot out of each other.

"Rip his fucking head off!" A person shouted.

One of the fighters was knocked out and the other was declared the winner. Some people booed and others cheered, 'People must bet money on this' Dean thought.

"What a match!" The announcer said.

The fighter walked out and collected his winnings.

'I need to find a way to get in that ring' Dean thought. If it was one thing he knew how to do well, it was kicking ass.

Dean approached the man handling the money, "Hey what would I need to do to get in the ring?"

The man sized him up from top to bottom, "There's a $100 entry fee"

Dean gave him the 100, "Here"

The man looked skeptical, "Aren't you a little young?"

Dean was about 5,11 and built like a linebacker but his face gave him away.

Dean frowned, of course. He gave him 200, "Make an exception"

The man shook his head, "Your funeral kid, here's your number"

Dean's number was 23, "Thank you, I'd also like to place a bet on me"

"Really?" The man said not believing his ears, "Fine your odds are 20 to 1. How much do you wanna bet?"

'Might as well bet the rest' "150" Dean said.

"Ok 150 on...wait, what do I call you?" The man asked.

Dean thought of a good alias, "The boy wonder"

The man facepalmed, "You've gotta be kidding" it sounded lame.

"Hey its original!" Dean said returning to the cage.

He dressed into his black sweatpants, watched a couple of fights, and waited patiently until his number was called.

"Numbers 23!" The announcer said.

Dean took off his shirt and stepped into the cage along with his opponent. He had an athletic body, more toned than the average teenager, but nothing to brag about.

His opponent however was very toned and had a slight size advantage. He wore blue jeans, was considerably muscular, and he had light brown hair.

"You know the rules, you're declared the winner when your opponent is rendered unconscious, gives up, or if he's no longer breathing!" The announcer said.

Dean doubts anyone would go as far as killing someone.

"On the left in the blue we have one of our regulars. Standing at 6,1 weighing in 225 pounds, Jack Hammer!"

Jack raised his hands in the air as the crowd cheered for him.

Dean felt a little nervous, he never fought in front of an audience before.

"And on the right in the black trunks we have a newbie. Height unknown, weight unknown. Age…" The announcer paused, "15? Holy shit he's going to get pounded! We have the…boy wonder?" the announcer said it weirdly.

The crowd booed.

"Is this a joke?" somebody from the crowd said.

"Hey kid why don't you get out of here before you get hurt" Jack said jumping from side to side practicing his footwork.

"I'll take my chances" Dean said entering his fighting stance.

"I'll do you a favor and make it quick" Jack said.

"Now let's get ready to rumble!" The announcer said. The bell rung signaling the start of the match.

Jack charged at Dean hoping to catch him by surprise.

"Oh what a start!" The announcer said.

Dean side stepped avoiding his opponent.

Jack turned around and started jabbing trying to hit Dean.

Dean dodged the punches as he moved carefully from side to side.

Jack threw a hook which Dean avoided by backing away but then his opponent hit him with an unexpected low kick.

Dean fell backwards from the unseen attack.

Jack jumped on top of Dean and started pounding the teenager with everything he had.

"This might be over before it even starts!" The announcer said.

Dean grabbed both of his opponent's hands and headbutted Jack knocking him off. He jumped to his feet and so did Jack at the same time.

Jack jabbed a couple of times trying to hit the boy.

Dean bobbed his head avoiding the attacks.

"You're quick kid I'll give you that" Jack said throwing a low kick.

Dean jumped over it and kicked Jack in the face knocking him down.

"What a move!" The announcer said.

Jack got back up with a bruise on his face, "Not bad" he said as he attacked again.

Jack punched Dean in the gut knocking the wind out of him and pulled his head down to collide with his knee.

Dean's nose broke and was left bleeding.

Jack went to hit him with an elbow but Dean ducked under it and came up with a powerful uppercut.

Jack staggered back from his slight dizziness.

Dean side kicked Jack in his midsection.

Jack grabbed his leg and threw him down. He then came down with an elbow that would have been devastating if Dean hadn't moved.

Jack hit the ground and Dean elbowed him in the back of the head. He then put Jack's arm in an arm bar.

Jack tried to shift from his position but Dean held him in place, "Tap out or I'll break it"

Jack threw his head back hitting Dean's and knocking him off. He got back on his feet and stretched out his arm.

A gash opened up on Dean's forehead. His chest was covered in his own blood from the gash and his broken nose, 'Damn these guys don't mess around'

Jack inched forward slowly closing the distance between them.

'Need to get him down' Dean thought. He threw a couple of jabs, trying to keep his distance from his opponent. A couple of his attacks hit their marks but it didn't stop him.

Jack tried a tornado kick but Dean ducked under it. He then followed up with a sweep that knocked Dean on his back.

'Come on take the bait' Dean thought.

Jack came down with a heavy punch aimed at Dean's face.

Dean moved his head enough to avoid it and hit Jack with an elbow as he came down opening up a gash over his brow.

He grabbed Jack and hit him with a haymaker knocking some of his teeth out and making him spew out blood.

Dean then got on top of Jack and beat him to a pulp. When it was clear that he was done Dean got off of him.

Everyone went silent with disbelief.

"Ladies and gentleman what an upset!" The announcer said not believing his eyes, "The boy wonder is the winner!"

Most of the crowd was not happy with that so they booed.

Dean walked out of the cage and grabbed his stuff.

The man who placed the bet from before came up to him, "Here's your money kid" he gave him a chunk of cash.

"Thanks" Dean said looking at all the 100 dollar bills.

"Hey come with me, I'll show you the locker room so you can get yourself cleaned up" The man said. He led him to a back room where there were a bunch of other guys preparing for their fights.

"Here are the lockers and over there are the showers" The man pointed to them.

"Thanks" Dean said looking around.

"Hey uh listen, you were pretty good out there. You thinkin about staying?" The man asked.

"Staying?" Dean asked feeling confused.

"Yeah, you could make good money the way you fight" The man said.

Dean considered it, "I'm kind of on my own right now, and I need to find a place to stay before I consider that"

The man smirked, "You seem like a good kid, I'm Morty" he gave him his hand.

Dean shook it, "I'm Dean"

"Well I gotta go, I'll see ya around kid" Morty said as he left.

Dean looked around and all the fighters were staring at him. There were TV's in the locker room showing the fights, they probably just saw him.

Dean walked by them without fear. He used their shower to clean himself up, it had been a while since he showered anyways.

After that he went back to the locker room. All the people had left, except for one that was sitting down. Jack.

He spotted Dean standing there.

Dean felt kind of awkward, "Uh…hey"

"Relax kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Not like I can anyways" Jack said rubbing his aching head, "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"Here and there" Dean said not wanting to reveal anything about his past.

Jack nodded, "Fair enough. How come a teenager like you can fight like a full grown man?"

Dean shrugged, "Don't know"

Jack chuckled, "You're funny kid" He said as he wiped the blood off his face, "I hope you stick around, it'll be interesting to see how far you can go"

"I might, I just need to find a place to stay first" Dean said.

"There's rooms at the inn that's close by" Jack said.

Dean looked at him suspiciously.

"Look I'm not trying to trick you or anything, you just look like you could use a little help" Jack said.

"Maybe" Dean said knowing better than to trust a complete stranger, especially one you just beat the crap out of.

"Hey if I try anything you could always kick my ass" Jack joked.

Dean laughed.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Dean"

"Dean" Jack said it, "That's a good name, short and to the point"

"Jack is ok too" Dean said.

"I wish that was my real name" Jack said.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What's your real name?"

"Bartholomew" Jack said with disgust.

"Wow, you must have gotten picked on as a kid" Dean guessed.

"You have no idea" Jack said changing into regular clothes, "Be honest though, why are you here? Where are your parents?"

He seemed trustworthy enough to share small details with, "Had a disagreement about something, and couldn't stand them anymore, so I left"

"Yeah I've been there before, sometimes you just need space. How'd you find this place though?" Jack asked.

"Honestly I didn't, I was just passing by. I always thought cage fighting would be in LA" Dean said.

"Where did you come from?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"New York" Dean said.

Jack was shocked, "Damn! How'd you end up all the way out here?"

"Lots and lots of hitchhiking" Dean admitted, "And I stole a good amount of money from my parents when I left"

"I've been down that road" Jack said looking back on his own life, "But at least you found a place to settle"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, seems so. So what's the fighting system like?"

"It's simple, if the crowd likes you the promoters tolerate you. The more you win, the more the crowd likes you, and the more money you make. We're kind of like this age's gladiators" Jack said, "You think you can win more than you lose Dean?"

Dean smirked, "Yeah I can do that"

* * *

 **Present day**

Since that day Dean has had countless fights. Learning and improving from every one of them. He hasn't lost a match to this day and he plans on keeping his perfect record.

Morty entered the locker room, "Hey kid you're up"

Dean nodded and Morty left. He took off his earphones and his hoodie. When he first came here he was fit but after stepping up his training and all the fights Dean's body was ripped.

He walked out and entered the cage, "To my right. Please welcome back, our fan favorite, and still undefeated, the boy wonder!" the announcer said and the crowd cheered.

He'd come a long way from the booing crowds in the beginning.

"And to the left, we have the man without sanity, psycho Mako!" the announcer said.

Dean's opponent was about the same size as him, pale white skin, with a red and green dyed spiky Mohawk. He jumped around the ring doing cartwheels and backflips trying to impress the crowd.

Mako jumped in front of Dean and stared intently into his eyes looking like a maniac. He slid a finger across his throat and showed his tongue, "You're going down!" He shouted as he started running around him in circles.

'Is this guy for real?' Dean thought.

"Hey kid!" He heard from behind him. Dean looked back and saw Jack by the cage entrance.

Dean backed up to speak to him, "Look who showed up" he said sarcastically.

"I was held up" Jack said.

"Whatever you say" Dean said looking back at Mako.

Mako started flipping around showing off his agility.

"What's up with him?" Dean asked.

Jack shrugged, "Don't know, he's on a 4 match winning streak. Likes to overwhelm his opponents with his fancy moves. I get the feeling he's got a glass jaw"

Dean nodded, "Let's test that theory"

"Let's get ready to rumble!" the announcer said and the bell rung.

Dean faced his opponent, ready for anything.

Mako jumped and flipped in the air, trying to confuse his opponent. He landed in front of Dean and went to hit him with a left hook but Dean caught him with a straight punch to the jaw knocking him out cold.

The crowd roared.

"Unbelievable ladies and gentlemen! The boy wonder has done it again!" The announcer said.

Dean left the cage seeing as he was done and went in the locker room to change.

"That was hilarious, you should have seen everyone's faces when he dropped" Jack said.

"He really did have a glass jaw" Dean said laughing.

Someone bumped into him, "I bet you got one too" someone said.

Dean looked up and saw Brick, the King of the cage. He was 6,10 giant and beefy with a bald head and a black-haired goatee. He was the only other undefeated person and for good reason. He was the only one known to have killed people in the ring.

"I got hit plenty of times Brick, I know I don't have one" Dean said grabbing his things.

"That's because you haven't been hit by me" Brick said glaring at him.

"Well maybe sometime soon you can try baldy" Dean said walking past him.

Brick turned around and stopped him, "What did you say?"

"I said baldy" Dean said without fear.

Brick looked like he was about to throw the first punch when Jack got in the way, "I don't think you guys wanna get in trouble right? If you fight in the locker room they won't let you fight, and that means no money"

Brick kept his cool, "See you around diapers" he bumped into Dean on purpose.

"I'm gonna shave that goatee of his in his sleep" Dean said walking out with Jack.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to see, baby face Brick" Jack laughed.

As they passed by the arena Dean spotted a man staring at him, intently.

Dean stared back but the man never took his eyes off of him.

"Hey who is that guy over there? I see him all the time at my fights checking me out" Dean said.

Jack looked and spotted the man. He looked concerned, "That guy, he's….well…no one knows who he is. He comes here to scout out talented fighters and recruits them for some organization he works for"

"What's it called?" Dean asked.

"I think it was called Hydra or something" Jack said.

Dean looked back at the man who was still staring at him. That dude was creepy.

* * *

Author's note: _Well it's a start. Obviously like any story it takes time to get good and interesting, origin stories are a drag but nonetheless necessary. I'll be posting a chapter every Sunday for now on, if you have any questions, thoughts, comments, etc feel free to Review. I don't mind constructive criticism, feel free to say what you please ;)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Transition

Chapter 2

 _Transition_

 **Alberta, Canada**

Dean laid on his bed and stared at the object in his hand.

It was a silver cross, given to him by his fath…by Eli. It reminded Dean of him, all the time he spent with him in the past.

Dean's mind was on his parents as of late. He'd never admit it but deep down he missed them. Even though they lied, they were still good parents to him.

Maybe they lied because they were getting old. His mother had him much later in her life, and Eli was older than Agalia to begin with. Even though Eli was a tough soldier last year he had a heart attack and almost didn't make it. Since then he's had to walk with a cane.

Considering he was an only child, and their age, perhaps they didn't want to create a rift between them that would endanger their relationship with Dean.

Despite all that Dean's pride wouldn't allow him to feel bad. He put the cross back underneath his shirt and went to sleep. He didn't know it but he had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

 **At the Xavier Institute for the Gifted**

A man sat regally behind a beautiful mahogany desk. It was being ignored by its owner, who chose instead to face away from the desk and out the window.

The desk could not be envious. Although much care that went into crafting the desk, it knew it could not compete with the beauty of nature and vast grounds of the Xavier Institute.

If only it wasn't an inanimate object, it would have had the capacity to observe that its owner was looking out at the view, but too distracted to take any of it in.

Charles Xavier sat staring at nothing, deep in thought. His elbows were resting on the arm rests of his wheelchair, his fingers laced in one another, and leaning slightly forward, brow furrowed.

His thoughts were occupied by his half-brother Cain Marko, otherwise known as the unstoppable Juggernaut. Recently Mystique had helped him escape from a maximum security facility and was only able to stop him with the combined effort of both the X-men and the Brotherhood.

If he were to be released again, without the help of the Brotherhood such a foe would be too great to overcome. It might be time to start searching for new recruits to increase their numbers. That is if Cerebro is still operational.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in Logan" Charles said sensing him telepathically.

Logan entered. A short hairy man with dark scruffy hair clad in his trademark worn jeans, boots and wife-beater, "You know it's creepy when you do that right?" he reminded him.

Charles turned around to face him, "Is it really?" he queried.

"Yeah" Logan said.

"I'm sure it's not that bad" Charles said sarcastically.

Logan put a cigar in his mouth and lit it with his zippo lighter.

Charles made a weird face as he smelled the Cuban tobacco, "Have I ever told you how detestable that habit of yours is?"

Logan grinned, "Is it really?" he replied cheekily.

Charles simply shook his head, " _Our_ habits aside, I wanted to speak to you"

Logan let out a thick cloud of smoke, "That's why I'm here bub" he stated the obvious.

Charles ignored his attitude as he always did, "After recent events it's become clear that we are severely outgunned. We need to recruit more mutants"

"You sound like you wanna build an army Chuck" Logan said.

"Not necessarily an army but a large taskforce strong enough to face threats like Juggernaut or…" Charles paused.

"Magneto" Logan said his mutant adopted name. He'd never met the man but has heard a lot about the master of magnetism, "I agree with what you're doing, and why, but shouldn't the kids know what they might be getting into in the future?"

Charles sighed, "I've asked myself that same question a few times as of late. If I were to reveal the real mastermind behind the Brotherhood it would just bring more questions to the table, and I'd rather not have them worrying about Magneto all the time. They are teenagers after all, they have enough to deal with already"

"If that's what you think is right" Logan said.

"Now was Forge successful in repairing Cerebro?" Charles asked.

"He said it should be good to go before he left yesterday" Logan said.

"Excellent, I'll test it later to make sure" Charles said.

"By the way I'm gonna be leaving later today" Logan said blowing out another thick cloud of smoke.

"Going on another one of your trips?" Charles asked.

"Lord knows I need to get away from this mad house Chuck, too full of cocky teenagers high on sugar and hormones" Logan said.

Logan had had a long standing tradition of needing to get away from the Institute. The peace he feels here could never compare to the feeling of belonging he got from the open road. Still, it was easy to get claustrophobic in a place like this and, with heightened senses, near impossible to endure full time. Logan needed to feel free, but for all that Chuck had done for him in the past, he usually timed his wanderings so as not to leave them short-staffed. For reasons unknown, Alberta was his place of choice to wander.

"Very well then. Now unless I'm mistaken I believe you have a training session to attend" Charles said.

Logan looked at the time, "Yes it is, I'll see you later Chuck" he exited his study.

* * *

 **Alberta, Canada**

Dean entered the locker room and saw that the schedule for the fights were posted. He walked over to where a couple of the others were looking at the schedule, curious as to when they were fighting.

Dean searched for his name and found it at the top of the list, for the main event. He had to fight Brick.

"Looks like you got what you wanted" Jack said from behind him.

"Yeah, I finally get to put him in his place" Dean said.

"Let's just hope you don't lose your head in the process" Jack said.

Little did Jack know that Dean was actually holding back his true strength from everyone. Mostly out of fear that he might severely hurt someone.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

The X-men were in the middle of a training session. Usually training would be harsh and painful but every once in a while there would be a fun one. Today was a fun day.

Mutant tag. Kurt's favorite game.

Rogue ran as fast as she could through the forest near the Institute. She stopped when she spotted a large tree and hid behind it to catch her breath.

"Psst" she heard a whisper.

Rogue looked to her left and saw Kitty hiding behind a tree as well.

"Do you see him?" Kitty asked.

"No" Rogue said.

"Do you think anyone else was caught?" Kitty asked looking back trying to spot him.

BAMF!

The sound startled the girls. A cloud of smoke appeared behind Rogue and a blue three fingered hand grabbed her and left in another cloud of smoke.

Kitty ran for her life, 'Yes! I am not the weakest link!' she mentally cheered.

BAMF!

"Ah!" Kitty yelped and phased through the ground.

Evan heard Kitty from not too far away.

"Uh oh" Evan rushed to find a place to hide. He spotted a tree big enough to hide in. He started climbing the branches.

"Hey go find your own tree" Scott said already in it.

"No way man, if I go back out there he's going to find me for sure" Evan said.

"This tree isn't big enough for the both of us" Scott said a little too loudly.

BAMF!

The cloud of smoke took them both.

Jean was close by but was smart enough not to give away her presence. She tried to sense her pursuer but his movement was too erratic, he was one place then he was somewhere else.

Kitty suddenly ran by phasing through anything in her way, she spotted the red head.

"Jean! Oh thank god I thought I was alone" Kitty exhaled deeply.

"Kitty be quiet" Jean whispered.

"No its ok I lost him" Kitty said.

Right as she said that BAMF! The cloud of smoke took Jean.

Kitty screamed and ran as fast as she could phasing through tree's to try and cover her escape. She could hear the smoke getting closer by the second. Bamf. BAmf. BAMf. BAMF.

Kitty phased through a tree only to trip over its roots and fall down.

BAMF!

It took her. She was transported to the edge of the forest where the other X-men waited patiently along with Logan and their pursuer, Kurt.

"Guten Tag Fräulein" Kurt said in his native language.

"Damn my time was terrible" Scott said, as the team leader he took training seriously.

"You could have just kept quiet, but nooooo" Evan said.

"Find your own hiding spot next time" Scott said.

"He's right porcupine, you need to stop relying on others. And work on not giving away their position, and speaking of which" Logan shook his head in disappointment towards Kitty, "You messed it up again half-pint"

Kitty got on her feet, "Hey I lasted the longest this time" she protested.

"It doesn't matter, you still made the _same_ mistake" Logan said.

"What?" Kitty asked not knowing what it was.

"You talk too much" Logan said as if it were obvious.

"No wonder she can't get a date" Kurt joked.

"Shut up you Elf!" Kitty shouted.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's all for today, I better get going" Logan said.

"Hey Logan" Rogue said.

Logan looked back, "What is it stripes?"

"Can I come with ya?" Rogue asked.

"Sorry kid, I ride alone" Logan said leaving.

This had nothing to do with getting along with Rogue or not. In fact, despite being the oddest individuals of the Xavier Institute, they were actually one of the best pairings.

Plus, they seemed to be the only two in the Mansion that could appreciate companionable silence. Even the telepaths didn't understand that. Having little control over multiple personalities hiding out in your head or possessing heightened senses that you can't turn off can be taxing.

* * *

 **Alberta, Canada**

After riding for a couple of days Logan finally reached Alberta. He parked his bike and went to see the town's main attraction, the cage.

He entered the building and looked around. The place looked remodeled since he was last here. Looked bigger, more put together.

"Logan!" Morty said approaching him, "Haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah I've been busy" Logan said before he looked over to the cage where two guys were currently fighting, "Any good ones?"

"Most aren't nothing to brag about, except for two. They're actually having a match pretty soon" Morty said.

"Maybe I'll take a look" Logan said.

* * *

Dean was in the locker room preparing for his match. He was in his black sweat pants with no shirt and earphones in his ears. Listening to music as he shadowboxed in front of a mirror. I Stand Alone, by Godsmack.

 _{_ _I've told you this once before, can't control me_ _  
_ _If you try to take me down you're gonna break_ _  
_ _I feel you're every nothing that you're doing for me_ _  
_ _I'm thinking, you oughta make your own way}_ _  
_

Dean threw a left punch, right punch, he ducked then came up with a hook.

 _{You're always hiding behind your so called goddess_ _  
_ _So what? You don't think that we can see your face?_ _  
_ _Resurrected back before the final falling_ _  
_ _I'll never rest until I can make my own way, I'm not afraid of fading}_

Dean threw a left punch, right punch, left hook, and ended his combination with a right uppercut.

 _{I stand alone_ _  
_ _Feeling your sting down inside me_ _  
_ _I'm not dying for it_ _  
_ _I stand alone_ _  
_ _Everything that I believe is fading_ _  
_ _I stand alone_ _  
_ _And now it's my time}_

Dean jabbed twice with his left and jumped for a tornado kick.

 _{Make me believe that this place isn't plagued by the poison in me_ _  
_ _And help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe_ _  
_ _Breathe into me}_ _  
_

Dean jumped for a tornado kick then when he landed he did a low sweep and finished with an upward knee.

 _{I stand alone inside_ _  
_ _Feeling your sting down inside me_ _  
_ _I'm not dying for it_ _  
_ _I stand alone_ _  
_ _Everything that I believe is fading_ _  
_ _I stand alone}_

Dean took off his earphones. That was a good enough warm up.

He looked at the TV and saw that the fight had just ended which meant he was up next.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Fighters enter the cage!" The announcer said.

Both Dean and Brick entered the cage.

"He's a big one" Logan said chugging his beer.

"Yeah, he's the king of the cage. No one's been able to take him down" Morty said.

Logan chuckled, 'That's cause he hasn't tried taking on the Wolverine' he looked at Dean, "Who's that?"

Morty smirked, "Wait and see"

"On the left, a giant who needs no introduction. The wall that can't be taken down, the King of the cage, Brick!" The announcer said.

Brick raised his arms and roared as the crowd cheered for him.

"On the right, a sight that never seizes to amaze. The undefeated teen that brings the mean. The one and only boy wonder!" The announcer said.

The crowd seemed to cheer louder for the boy.

"Is he really a teenager?" Logan asked.

"He's the toughest 15 year old I've ever seen" Morty said.

"Let's see how tough" Logan said.

"Now let's get ready to rumble!" The announcer said.

The bell rang and the two fighters closed in on each other.

Brick threw a heavy punch.

Dean backed away avoiding the fist which was the size of a sledgehammer.

Dean threw a fast kick that hit Brick's midsection. The attack barely affected him.

Pulling punches might not be an option this time, but Dean wouldn't risk hurting anyone too much. So he'll have to hold back.

Dean charged and hit Brick with a right hook.

Brick, who brushed off the attack, swung wildly trying to hit the boy.

Dean ducked and swiftly attacked Brick from behind landing several hits.

Brick struck the boy with an elbow to the gut knocking the wind out of him. He then grabbed the boy's head and flipped him over.

Dean landed hard on the ground and saw an incoming fist.

The teen moved his head avoiding the crushing fist that landed centimeters from his face.

Dean kicked Brick with both of his legs making him stagger back a few steps.

The boy then kipped up and faced his opponent once more.

The bigger man was heavy, strong, but also slow. His lack of movement speed was the only weakness Dean could find. He'd rather beat Brick without using his full strength.

"C'mon diapers don't tell me you soiled yourself already" Brick laughed.

Dean remained silent. Whenever he took a fight seriously he had no words to give his opponents.

The boy hit the giant with a quick tornado kick catching him off guard.

The kick opened up a gash by his cheek.

Dean flashed his opponent a sly smirk, his expression bared more meaning than any words he could have used.

Brick threw a kick aimed for the boy's head.

Dean lazily ducked under the slow kick and swept Brick's feet from under him.

In Dean's opinion a slow fighter should never kick, it only makes it easier for them to fall.

Brick fell on his back and the boy pummeled his body.

Brick grabbed Dean's hand, brought him close, and clocked him.

Dean was knocked back from the force of the blow. He landed on the edge of the cage, his nose broken and bleeding.

Brick caught his opponent off guard by splitting open his head with a knee.

"Kid's good but not good enough" Logan said not feeling impressed.

"It's not over until it's over" Morty said having faith in the boy.

Brick stomped Dean while he was down attempting to crush the teen under his heel.

Dean pushed off the cage wall and rolled to his feet.

Brick was upon him once again swinging in wide arcs attempting to end the match with a haymaker.

Dean moved swiftly and struck his larger opponent in the ribcage.

Brick then stood there, dumbfounded, "Ha! Is that it?!" He back handed the boy making him spew out blood.

Logan shook his head, this didn't look good.

"Get ready for a world of pain!" Brick began beating him senseless.

Even the crowd seemed displeased with such a spectacle of violence, yet the giant did not stop.

Logan couldn't bear to watch any longer, "Someone has to stop this" he stepped towards the ring.

Brick stopped to look at the boy who was brutally beaten.

Dean's body seemed lifeless, unmoving, but still breathing.

"You know I thought you might actually be tough. I guess you were nothing but a little bitch" Brick pulled back his fist for the final blow and proceeded to strike.

Logan was about to enter the ring when he stopped.

Dean's hand caught his fist and held it firmly regardless of Brick attempting to push it forward.

Dean's gaze rose to meet his opponent's. He glared at the brute with hatred, "No" he whispered and golden lightning sparked in his eyes.

Brick looked as equally surprised as he was afraid.

"I. AM. A WARRIOR!" Dean punched Brick in the face so hard that his head turned around 180 degrees killing him instantly.

The boy snapped out of his rage as Brick's body let go of Dean. He backed away and stared in horror at what he had done.

He killed, no, murdered. Dean never took a life before, he knew not of its consequences.

The announcer finally found his tongue, "And the winner is...the boy wonder" he said weakly.

Dean left the cage in a hurry.

A certain man in the crowd watched his movements.

* * *

Dean was in the showers running the burning hot water over his body, holding himself.

The images of Brick's head snapping played over and over in his head.

Something must have awakened inside of him. A deep power from within that could not be controlled. Unfortunately for his opponent.

Dean stared at his hands, the blood long since washed away, but not in his mind. In his mind he tried to somehow justify what he did.

Brick wasn't exactly an innocent victim. Far from it, he was an oversized scum who killed several times in the cage. But did that excuse what he did? Did it make it right simply because Brick was a bad person? Dean wasn't completely sure.

When he finished he went to his locker where Jack was waiting for him.

"Hey" Jack said awkwardly.

Dean emptied his locker in silence.

"It's not your fault, he pushed you too far" Jack said.

Dean closed his locker and stared at the key to it, "It is my fault. I killed him...with my bare hands...because I wanted to" he put the key down.

Jack never went through something like this, therefore he had no words of comfort to give.

"Look I don't know what you're going through right now but if anything that creep deserved what he got" Jack said.

"Did he?" Dean asked as he walked away.

"Where you going?" Jack asked.

"I've stayed for long enough, it's time to keep moving" Dean said.

* * *

Logan sat with Morty by the bar.

He wondered how the boy managed to turn the tide of battle, yet alone crush his opponent. Literally.

"You're not gonna say anything?" Logan asked not enjoying the awkward silence.

Morty downed another beer, "I've never seen him like that" he finally broke his silence.

"C'mon Morty he's just another brawler" Logan said.

"No he's not, he's special. Like you" Morty said.

Logan stopped drinking and stared at the man, "The hell are you talking about bub?"

"When you came here 15 years ago you were a maniac. Everyone thought you were a psychopath but I could tell there was more to you" Morty downed another beer.

Logan felt amused, "Really? How?"

Morty pointed at his face, "I could see it in your eyes, you've got that spark of greatness and so does that kid"

Logan chuckled, "Greatness? I think you've had one too many beers Morty"

Morty downed another beer, "Maybe I have, but that doesn't make me wrong"

Logan shook his head, 'There's only one thing I'm great at, and it ain't very nice'

* * *

Dean gathered the rest of his things at the inn and left.

As he walked down the road, attempting to hitchhike, a car stopped.

Dean looked at the driver in the car and saw Jack, "What do you want?"

Jack gave him a duffle bag, "Take it"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" He looked inside and found it full of money.

"It's Brick's, whatever he had in his locker" Jack said.

Dean closed the bag, "Why're you doing this?"

"Cause you're my friend, and Brick won't need it where he's going. Now hop in, I'll give you a ride to the next town" Jack said.

"That won't be necessary" Dean said as he continued walking.

"C'mon kid just let me help you" Jack shouted.

"You helped enough, thank you" Dean said.

He walked a little further and saw the headlights of a car shine upon him.

"Jack I told you I don't need any—" Dean turned around and saw an unfamiliar vehicle, "Help?"

The vehicle was an armored hummer, most likely military. It was olive green apart from a black symbol on the broadside of it.

It was a circle, a skull inside of it with tentacles coming out of the bottom.

"Hello there young man, do you need a ride?" The man asked. The same one that stared at him while he was in the cage.

Dean had nothing to be afraid of, "Sure" he sat in the passenger seat.

"Where are you heading?" The man asked.

"Anywhere, away from here" Dean said looking sad.

The man recognized that look, "You regret what you did to that man?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"I was watching your fight earlier. Do you regret what you did?" The man asked.

"I—I don't know" Dean said foolishly speaking his mind.

"You've never killed before?" The man asked.

Dean shook his head, "No"

"They say the first life a man claims determines his fate" The man said.

Dean focused his thoughts and realized he was opening up to a complete stranger, "Who are you?"

He smiled, "Just a man in search of fighting men"

"That I know, what they do when you find them I don't know" Dean said.

"They serve a higher purpose, one that pays more" he said.

"I heard you work for Hydra" Dean said.

The man kept his calm attitude, "What do you know about Hydra?"

"Nothing, never heard of it before" Dean said.

The man smirked, "Hydra is a secret organization based on..." He looked at Dean with certainty, "Justice"

"Justice for what?" Dean asked.

"For those who would doom the earth to destruction" The man said.

"What kind of people do that?" Dean asked.

"Corrupt politicians, mad scientists, terrorist organizations, uncontrollable enhanced beings" He said.

Dean grew curious towards this matter.

"That's all I know. I'm just a recruiter. But a fighter like you would be put to good use" The man said.

"And you said people get paid for this?" Dean asked.

"Yes, if you accept the transport is only a few hours away" The man said.

Dean had no goal or destination he was looking forward to, why not, "Take me, I've got nothing else better to do"

* * *

Author's note: _A bit of a dark turnout to bring some realism. And now Hydra comes into the mix, I wonder how that will turn out._


	3. Chapter 3 : Expectations

Chapter 3

 _Expectations_

 **Alberta, Canada**

Logan exited the building with Morty.

"It was nice seeing ya Morty" Logan said getting on top of his motorcycle.

"Always a pleasure Logan" Morty said as he left.

Logan was about to put his helmet on when he stopped. He heard the sound of heavy vehicles approaching. He sniffed the air, familiar ones.

Two, blue camouflaged, armored vehicles stopped right in front of Logan.

On the sides of the vehicles there were symbols. A blue eagle inside of a circle.

Armed soldiers came out of both vehicles and awaited further orders.

One last person stepped out of the vehicle and stood in front of Logan.

He stood taller than Logan, then again who didn't he was only 5,3. He was a middle aged Caucasian male, with brown hair combed to the side, and a fancy black suit.

"What do you want Coulson?" Logan asked.

Coulson flashed Logan his signature smirk, "Nothing, I'm actually surprised to see you here Logan. I've tracked down a Hydra recruiter to this area, I'd be shame if you were involved"

Logan was once an agent of SHIELD years ago, he didn't have the patience for all the secrecy and lies the organization was built upon. So he left, not so long after he met Chuck, best decision he ever made.

Logan inched closer and stared him down, "And what if I was? You think that little baby pistol of yours could take me down?" he mocked.

Coulson's smirk never faded as his gaze never left Logan's, "Let's hope I won't have to"

"Whatever bub" Logan put on his helmet and started up his bike.

"The Director sends his regards" Coulson said.

"Tell the eyepatch he can go fuck himself" Logan hit the gas kicking up dust in their faces as he left.

* * *

Dean finally arrived at the transport. He looked outside and saw a jet with the Hydra logo on it.

"This is as far as I go. Are you sure you're ready?" The man asked.

Dean nodded, "My life is a shit hole, it can't get any worse" he left the vehicle.

The man smirked devilishly, "You have no idea how wrong you are" he said ominously.

Dean entered the jet. There were several others in regular clothing just like him strapped to their seats.

A person approached from the pilot seat. A soldier dressed in a green outfit, wearing a helmet shaped like a skull which covered his entire head.

"You" He pointed at Dean, "Are you joining as well?"

"Yeah" Dean said.

"Then sit down and strap in, we're taking off" The soldier said before returning to the pilot seat.

Dean did as he said and sat in the last remaining seat.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Rogue was looking at a Harley-Davidson magazine in the lounge area. She was just browsing. You see since Rogue is an orphan she doesn't get money allowances like the others get from their parents. Which means she has no personal spending money, and that bites.

She can't buy new clothes, accessories, food, and most importantly a motorcycle like she always wanted.

Scott passed by and saw Rogue with a frown, "Hey Rogue"

Rogue noticed him, "Hey" she went back to her magazine.

"Whatcha looking at?" Scott asked curiously.

Rogue showed him the page she was looking at. A classic black Harley with a brown leather seat.

"You like motorcycles?" Scott asked.

"Yeah ah do" Rogue said turning the page.

"So you want to get one?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have any money" Rogue said.

"If you get a job you'll have money" Scott said.

"Yeah but these things are expensive, I'd have to work for a long time to get one" Rogue said.

"You make it sound way worse than it is. Hey last year when I was a freshman I really wanted to get a car but I didn't have cash either. So I got a job and saved up all the money until I had enough to buy my convertible" Scott said.

"I guess" Rogue looked skeptical, "But where would I work?"

"They're hiring at my job, all I have to do is put in a good word for you and you'll get it" Scott said.

"Fine, ah'll try it out" Rogue said.

"You won't regret it" Scott said.

* * *

 **Northern Africa**

The jet finally arrived to its destination and Dean, along with the other recruits, gathered in the hangar they were in.

Dean and hundreds of others stood idle, waiting.

The hangar was closed off from the outside and the jet he traveled in didn't have any windows which meant Dean had no clue where in the world he was.

Dozens of Hydra soldiers showed up along with a woman who led them.

The woman had green hair, eyes, and lipstick. She was dressed in a skin tight green outfit that highlighted her athletic body. And to complete her outfit was a green cloak.

She had a handgun strapped to each of her thighs and a sword strapped to her waist.

All the recruits remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Welcome, recruits. You've successfully taken the first step to joining Hydra. For the next few weeks you will train, hard, to become the soldiers that Hydra needs you to be. I am Madame Viper, and I will personally oversee your training. You'll be split up into group units where you will learn to fight on your own and as a team"

A recruit raised his hand.

"Yes?" Viper asked.

"When do we go on missions?" He asked.

"When I have deemed you worthy enough you'll be given assignments, until then focus on your current task. Hail Hydra!" Viper shouted and raised two fists in the air.

The soldiers next to her did the same.

The recruits simply stood, unaware of what they were doing.

"You'll start your training by learning our salute" Viper said.

The recruits were split up into different squads and sent to different areas.

Dean looked around at his new courters.

6 beds were the only thing that filled the room. At the end of each bed was a large chest with a lock on it.

"Each of you gets their own bed and a case for their personal belongings. Training begins at 0500" A soldier said before leaving.

"What the hell is 0500?" One of his teammates asked. He was an above average size fellow with a shaved head.

"That means 5 am" Dean said as he opened his chest and put the duffle bag full of money in there.

"Fuck" The bald one said.

"What's our unit called again?" Another teammate asked. He was a slim fellow with messy brown hair.

"Delta Squad, idiot" Another teammate said. She was a blonde girl with green eyes and a snippy attitude. She looked too pretty to be here, which raised the question of why she was here.

The fellow with the messy brown hair glared at her.

Dean and 5 others were now teammates and roommates. Wonderful.

"I guess we should use these next couple of hours to get to know each other" Another teammate said. He had orange hair and freckles on his face, "I'm Greg"

"Jordan" He was dark skinned and bald with a fit body.

"Tobias" the messy brown haired one said.

"Bob" the above average size bald one said.

"Dean"

They all looked at the girl seeing as she was the last one.

"I don't need to share my name with people who're beneath me" She said putting her things in the chest and locking it.

"Whatever" Tobias said not getting her deal, "What are you guys here for?"

"Money" Greg said.

"Money" Jordan said.

"Money" Bob said.

"Money" Dean said.

"Same here" Tobias said.

"Peasants" The girl muttered.

* * *

A loud alarm rung as the 6 recruits slept waking them all up.

"Is it time already?" Jordan mumbled.

All the lights turned on automatically.

"Aw man" Bob said shielding his eyes from the blinding light.

A soldier walked in and threw down a pile of worn outfits, "Put these on, now" he ordered.

The recruits quickly put on the given clothing.

"Follow me" The soldier walked out and the recruits followed swiftly behind him.

'It's too bad I'm getting a bad feeling about this now' Dean thought.

Once again all the new recruits gathered in the hangar, this time Madame Viper was waiting for them, "Your training begins now. I will do everything in my power to make you competent soldiers or kill you in the process of doing so"

'She's probably kidding, hopefully' Dean thought.

"Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta squads will start with a little morning jog" Viper said with a smirk.

"Move out!" A soldier commanded as he led them towards the hangar exit.

Viper continued to bark orders at the new recruits as Dean left but he paid no attention to them, he was focused on the task at hand.

The soldier they were following accessed the panel by the hangar door and opened it.

The metal doors slid open letting in the immense heat from the outside.

Dean looked outside, a fucking desert, great.

* * *

 **Bayville High**

Rogue walked out of school feeling relieved it was over.

"Hey Rogue!" she heard.

Rogue looked around until she spotted Scott waiting for her in his car. She walked over and got in.

"Alright, time to go to work" Scott said driving off.

"I forgot to ask, where do ya work?" Rogue asked.

Scott laughed sheepishly, "Gut bomb" the local fast food burger place.

Rogue was not pleased to hear this, "Really Scott? I don't wanna be goin home smelling like food. Take me home"

"No wait, just give it a try" Scott said.

Rogue gave him a bitchy look.

"It's really not that bad. If you don't like it you can just leave anyways" Scott pleaded.

Rogue sighed, "Fine" she already regretted her decision.

 **Northern Africa**

* * *

Dean and the others entered the hangar, panting and drenched in sweat from the heat.

"Take a breather you'll need it" The soldier said before reporting to a higher ranking officer.

Tobias fell backwards from exhaustion.

"Well that was…breath taking" Greg said breathing heavily.

Dean smirked, "You don't say" he stood up straight as he caught his breath.

"You don't look so tired" Jordan said.

"I know how to fake it" Dean said still sweating.

The nameless girl remained silent.

The soldier returned, "Break's over, follow me"

All the tired recruits followed his lead down the stone corridors until he stopped at an entrance with bulletproof glass on the sides to see inside.

Dean peeked through the glass, other recruits were going through a sort of obstacle course one at a time.

After they were done they exited the obstacle course room, their clothing singed from burns and red stains of blood.

Two Hydra soldiers dragged out a bleeding corpse or better yet two parts that had been sliced by who knows what.

"Damn" Bob said staring at the two halves.

"You'll share the same fate if you don't proceed with caution in the training area" The soldier said as he led them somewhere else.

The soldier finally stopped at a shooting range, "Here you'll learn proper aim before moving on to the training area"

Tobias gulped, "Isn't that a little soon?"

The soldier got in his face, "Practice while you can, your group is next" he grabbed one of the high tech machine guns on the wall, "This is the newest plasma rifle model, the X-EL3. The standard magazine capacity is 100 rounds and it can fire up to 5 rounds per second. The fire selector has 3 settings, single fire, semi-auto, and full-auto. Remember that the more automatic it is the less powerful each plasma shot is"

He handed the gun to Bob, "Try it on a target" he lined up a dummy.

Bob aimed the weapon at the dummy and took a few shots using single fire.

He hit nowhere near the bullseye.

"Practice, I'll be back soon" The soldier said as he stepped outside.

Greg took the weapon from Bob, "This thing is pretty cool" he lined up a new target and took a few shots. His aim was considerably better than Bob's.

"Hey let me try" Tobias said and Greg gave it to him. He took a few shots but the recoil of the weapon made him stagger and completely miss the target.

"You should definitely practice more" Jordan took the weapon.

"Heh" Tobias said sheepishly.

Jordan fired at the untouched target and got decently close to his mark.

"Not bad, let's see what you got Dean" Greg said and Jordan passed him the weapon.

Dean grasped the plasma rifle feeling its weight and estimating its recoil. He aimed down the sights and fired a single shot.

He hit the bullseye. Dean was no stranger to handling firearms, his father let him shoot his guns quite often.

"Nice shot" Tobias said.

"Hmmm" The nameless girl didn't seem impressed. She lined up another target and took the weapon from Dean.

She set the gun to full automatic and fired the entire clip at the target, leaving barely anything left.

"Damn" Jordan said.

The girl smirked and dropped the weapon, "Waste of my time" she left the room.

"She's really somethin" Bob said staring at her rear as she left. The blond girl was in fact quite shapely.

"You better check those looks before she puts holes in you" Greg said.

* * *

 **Bayville**

Rogue stood next to Scott behind the register. They were forced to wear a red uniform and a hat with an exploding burger on it.

"This is degrading" Rogue said frowning.

"Just remember what you're doing this for" Scott said trying to look at the small bright side of this situation.

"Somehow I think my dignity is more valuable than that motorcycle" Rogue said hating herself.

Kurt walked through the door.

"Hey look, your first customer" Scott said.

Kurt spotted Rogue, "Rogue? What are you doing here?" he said with a smile.

Rogue glared at him, "Working"

Kurt couldn't help but snicker at the sight of her.

"Rogue needed some pocket money so I got her a job" Scott said.

"And how fortunate, I'm here to buy some burgers" Kurt said.

"Ok, what do ya want?" Rogue asked.

"No, you forgot to say it Rogue" Scott said.

"What? But Kurt knows me" Rogue said.

"He's still a customer" Scott said.

Rogue sighed uncomfortably, "Welcome to Gut bomb, home of the gut bomb burger, can I take your order?"

Kurt bursted out laughing.

Scott couldn't help but laugh either.

"What the hell is so funny?" Rogue didn't understand.

"Dude, that was genius" Kurt high fived Scott.

"I know right" Scott said.

"Did ah miss something?" Rogue still couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"What you never saw the movie Good Burger?" Scott asked.

"No" Rogue said.

"I still can't believe she said it" Kurt said still laughing.

Rogue grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, "Listen fur ball, order something or get out"

Kurt gulped, "Ok, give me 10 Gut bomb burgers"

* * *

 **Northern Africa**

The soldier returned to the shooting range.

"That's enough target practice for now, let's move on" He said and the recruits followed him to the training room.

"Now listen carefully, you're tasked with surviving the training room. As a team or individual, it doesn't matter. Try not to die" He said plainly.

Tobias looked worried, "That's it? That's all you're going to tell us?"

The soldier looked at him, "If you're good enough that's all you'll need"

Tobias gulped.

"Don't worry Tobias, if we work as a team we'll be able to handle anything" Greg said.

The nameless girl smirked, "You're never going to make it" she bumped into Tobias as she went to take a weapon.

The rest of them armed themselves and waited in front of the metal doors.

"Guys, just remember, this isn't Call of Duty. Don't charge in by yourself, or you'll end up like that guy who was chopped in half" Greg said.

"I'll take point, I have good reflexes" Jordan said.

"I'll be right behind you" Bob said.

"Tobias stay in the middle and I'll watch our 6" Dean said.

Tobias nodded.

The doors opened and the recruits entered with caution.

The training room appeared to be a large room in the shape of a cube. The walls, floor, and ceiling had black metal square plates. Like a massive Rubik's cube.

Certain squares on the floor rose out of the ground to create walls leaving a single small and isolated pathway.

The recruits took the only available path and as they did a couple of plates opened to let out defense turrets.

The turrets all aimed at the recruits.

"If it moves shoot at it!" Bob shouted as he opened fire.

The turrets shot green plasma bullets at them.

One hit Dean in the shoulder, "Ah!" the plasma bullet burned right through his outfit, he felt the sting of it on his skin.

"Out of the way!" The girl rolled and shot both turrets, destroying them, and moved on her own.

"What the hell is she doing?" Jordan asked.

"She's on her own let's keep moving" Greg said and they did.

They turned left, there were no turrets so they kept moving.

Suddenly a vertical row of squares from each wall came out and collided with each other.

Jordan jumped back, "Whoa!" he avoided being crushed.

Each adjacent row of squares would collide stopping at the 6th one and after a 5 second delay the process restarted.

"There's a pattern, if we move slowly we can get past it" Dean said.

"Good eye, let's go" Greg said.

They took a step forward and two plasma turrets came out ahead of them on the bottom row of squares on each side.

The plasma turrets shot at their feet.

Jordan and Bob were both hit.

"Stupid laser turrets!" Bob shouted as he switched his gun setting to fully automatic and held the trigger.

He took out both turrets and the recruits advanced in time to avoid the extending walls.

They encountered a crossroad.

"Which way do we go?" Tobias asked.

"Let's go right" Greg said.

They went right and encountered a dead end.

"Wrong way" Jordan said as he turned around.

The two lines of vertical squares opened on each wall and projected a wall of flame.

"Oh fuck me" Bob said not believing his eyes.

The wall behind them sprouted metal spikes and started sliding towards them.

"Shit what do we do?!" Tobias started panicking.

"Role through the fire it's the only way" Dean said as he did it. A few spots on his outfit caught on fire, he quickly pat them to put them out.

The others followed his lead.

They put out the fires on their outfits as well.

"I guess left" Greg said.

They went left.

"It's like a labyrinth, we need to make sure we don't make any more wrong turns" Dean said.

"Let's hope we don't do that again" Greg said.

They encountered more defenses as they continued.

"We should be getting close" Dean said judging by how long they've been at this.

They came across a new corridor. As they stepped in 4 turrets came out of the walls in front and behind them.

"Take 'em out quick" Jordan said as they started firing.

As they tried to take out the turrets, buzz saws started periodically coming out of the lines between the squares.

That caught the recruits by surprise getting all of them.

A buzz saw sliced Jordan's calve, "Ah!" he dropped to the floor.

"Not good!" Tobias shouted.

"Jordan can you walk?" Greg asked as he destroyed a turret.

"I can't man, mah leg's hurt bad" Jordan said wincing.

"I'll help him, you cover us" Dean said as he carried him.

They destroyed the turrets and moved as swiftly as possible. They made a turn and found themselves with 3 ways to go.

"Great" Greg said sarcastically.

Dean looked in all three directions. The right had swinging blades and the left had electrified walls. But the middle had turrets, buzz saws, and flamethrowers.

"Go for the middle" Dean said.

"WHAT?!" Tobias said.

"That's got the most defenses" Jordan said.

"Which means it's more likely to keep us from going through" Dean said.

"He's right" Bob grabbed Jordan's gun, "Let's do it!" he started spraying with both of the guns, one in each hand.

They quickly destroyed the turrets and did their best to avoid the buzz saws.

"How's he going to get through?" Bob asked about Jordan, he can't just slowly walk through flames he'll get barbequed.

"I'll throw him" Dean said.

"Can you throw him that far?" Greg asked.

"Yeah I got this" Dean said.

The other's passed through the flames without too much trouble.

"You sure about this?" Jordan asked.

Dean lifted him up, "Nope" he threw him.

Jordan flew through the flames and rolled on the floor to make sure he wasn't on fire.

Dean jumped through and put out the flame on his arm.

"Nice we finished" Greg said.

They stood at the end, the nameless girl already there.

"Last" the girl said with a cocky grin.

"It wasn't a race" Tobias said.

"That's because you couldn't keep up with me" she said.

"Regardless, you all survived. Mostly" The soldier looked at Jordan's leg, "See the medic, the rest of you follow me, the day isn't over yet"

Dean groaned, this day is going to be painful.

* * *

 **Bayville**

Scott and Rogue were on their way back home.

"So what'd you think of your first day?" Scott asked.

Rogue threw her outfit on the side of the road, "I'm never going back there again"

"What? Why?" Scott asked.

"The whole place stinks, the customers are rude, I couldn't stand the outfit, and the guy doing the fries was staring at me all day" Rogue said.

"Rob's just a little lonely he's not—"

"Scott, shut up" Rogue said.

"Ok" Scott said not wanting to incur her wrath.

As he was driving Rogue spotted their local mechanic/gas station that was close to them. There was a help wanted sign on the window.

Rogue wondered if that would work.

* * *

 **Northern Africa**

The recruits entered their room and collapsed onto their beds.

"Holly shit" Tobias said feeling pain throughout his body.

"I'm actually happy I got hurt now" Jordan said as he saw them come in.

"First day is the worst, it'll get better" Greg said being optimistic.

Dean remained silent, he still didn't know what to make of this place. Hydra's clear intentions were still unclear to him, he didn't trust them at all. But while he was here he would take advantage of their equipment and training to improve himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Hydra is trying to prepare it's recruits pretty fast, no wonder they drop like flies. Dean's got his work cut out for him on this one, let's see how much he improves from this. And I wonder what's that girl's story?


	4. Chapter 4 : Monster mash

Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone! And because of this special day I'll be posting two chapters, have a good one ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Monster mash_

 **Northern Africa**

Dean laid in his bed. It had been a month since he joined Hydra. Every single day that passed was filled with hard work and immense pain.

His skills had grown, enough to finally rival that of the nameless girl who still acted coldly towards the rest of the squad.

The blonde was still a mystery to them. Although as of late she'd been giving Dean hateful glances, she probably noticed his growing skill in the training room.

The familiar alarm went off and the room lights went on.

Within seconds all of the recruits were dressed.

The soldier walked in, "Follow me recruits"

They followed him to the hangar where all the other recruits were gathered.

"We haven't done this since the first day" Tobias carefully whispered.

"What do you think's going on?" Jordan whispered.

"This might be it" Bob said.

"Maybe" Greg said.

Madame Viper stood in front of the recruits, "You've all come a long way. When you first arrived, you were nothing but empty bodies, void of a true purpose. But now you're Hydra soldiers, you're ready to take up arms against our enemies and destroy them. Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!" All the recruits shouted.

"See yourselves to proper uniform and report to the hangar, you leave immediately for your first mission" Viper left in a hurry.

"Finally a mission" Dean said feeling excited.

* * *

Viper entered her personal courters where you could clearly see the hangar from the window. Someone was there waiting for her.

A dark haired woman. Wearing a green and yellow leather outfit with a small hydra symbol on her chest.

"Impressive speech, did you mean it?" She asked.

"No, most of them are worthless. Only a select few show promise" Viper said.

"What a shame" she said sarcastically.

"What are you here for Arachne?" Viper asked.

"Change of plans, your mission has changed" Arachne said looking out the window, "Jared is to assassinate Nick Fury" Arachne said.

"I am just as capable of carrying out that task" Viper said

"The supreme leader has commanded it" Arachne said.

Viper clenched her fist with anger, "What am I to do now?"

Arachne handed her a folder.

Viper looked at the Intel inside, "He wants me to retrieve a wild beast?!"

"He might hold the key to the super soldier serum" Arachne said with a smirk.

Viper looked displeased, 'I should have supported Zemo, at least he trusted me with things of importance' she thought as she glared at Arachne.

* * *

Dean and the rest of his squad were in a Hydra jet, their destination unknown.

They were all dressed in the standard green Hydra uniform. On their arms, the hydra symbol but slightly different.

The usual one Dean saw was with 6 tentacles coming out of the base of the skull.

The one Dean and all the others currently had was just the skull.

Dean recalled seeing soldiers with one or two tentacles, and Madame Viper had all six. Perhaps it was a method to measure rank.

The commanding officer stepped forward, "Listen up, I'm not going to repeat myself. Your objective is to extract a captured individual. Emil Blonsky was taken into custody and is being held in a cryocell located at a facility in Barrow, Alaska. We find him and recruit him, eliminate any resistance that stands in our way"

That resistance is what has Dean worried. He'd rather avoid having more blood on his hands.

"You ever heard of this guy before?" Bob asked Greg.

"Nope, must be pretty important though" Greg said.

"What if he's an enhanced?" Dean asked.

They looked at him.

"What's an enhanced?" Tobias asked.

"People that are different, with unnatural abilities" Greg said.

"Like the Hulk" Jordan said.

Dean felt a chill crawl up his spine.

"Who's the Hulk?" Tobias asked.

"A raging monster, one that you'd never forget if you saw" Dean said in a serious tone.

"You say that like you've actually seen him" The nameless girl said seeing the fear in his eyes.

"…I have" Dean said staring into blank space.

"We've got a long way to Alaska, tell us" Bob said.

Dean sighed, "I was there when he attacked Manhattan a couple of years ago. It was...horrifying" he chose his words carefully, "I started to feel tremors. At first I thought it was an earthquake" he chuckled, "How wrong I was"

"Go on" Greg said.

"Then I heard his roar. It was so loud and deafening, it almost made me shit my pants. Then he came from the sky, landed about 3 feet away from me. He was gigantic, probably 10 feet tall and just as wide. He had this crazy look in his eyes, like he wanted to smash anything he looked at" Dean said.

"Did you see him in action?" Tobias asked.

Dean nodded, "The army was the first to engage him. They shot him with M-16's and the bullets just bounced off of him. A tank shot a canister at the Hulk, he brushed it off like it was nothing and ripped the tank apart like it was paper"

"Damn" Tobias said.

"I was long gone by the time he was stopped, which was never revealed how that happened" Dean said.

"That's awesome" Tobias said.

Dean looked at him, "More than 200 people were killed, how is that awesome?"

Tobias looked at the ground in shame.

"Well if this guy Blonsky is an enhanced let's hope he's nothing like the Hulk" Greg said.

* * *

 **Bayville**

Rogue walked up to the mechanic/gas station she passed by the other day with Scott. They still had the help wanted sign up.

Rogue walked into the shop and saw a couple of guys working on some cars.

"Hello?" Rogue said sounding a little awkward.

An older guy who was looking under the hood of a damaged car looked up and saw her. He grabbed a rag to wipe his greasy hands and approached her, "Can I help you miss?"

"Yeah, um, I saw the help wanted sign outside" Rogue said.

The man nodded, "Yeah I'm a man short, what about it?"

"Well I was wondering if I could have the job" Rogue said.

The man looked surprised, "You? A mechanic?" he laughed, "Why would you wanna work here?"

"Because I know my way around a car" Rogue said.

The man chuckled, "Look miss, I appreciate you wanting to help and all but I'm going to have to say no"

"But—"

"Look it's nothing personal but I'm looking for professionals, have a good day miss" The man said going back to what he was doing.

Rogue frowned, how can it not be personal. He probably thinks she can't do the job because she's a girl.

Somehow she'll find a way.

* * *

 **Barrow, Alaska**

The jet Dean was in suddenly stopped moving.

The soldier passed around some bulky backpacks, "Put these on"

"What are they?" Jordan asked.

"Parachutes" The soldier said.

"Aren't we gonna land?" Greg asked.

"If we did they'd see us coming on their radar" The soldier said.

Tobias put the pieces together, "We have to jump?"

"Duhh" The girl said.

The ramp opened letting the cool night breeze into the aircraft.

Bob looked over the edge and saw an endless pit of darkness, "No way man! I can't even see the ground"

Dean put the parachute on his back and walked to the edge. True, there was no light from this high up so there was no telling how far down the ground was.

For some reason he didn't feel afraid, but excited. If it was anything he couldn't get enough of, it was adventure. Kind of why he was still here at Hydra, venturing into the unknown was fun to him.

"Well we came this far guys. Let's just do it" Dean jumped off, "COWABUNGA!"

"Now that's what I call a pair of balls" The nameless girl said admiring him.

The weightless feeling Dean had as he fell through the sky was exhilarating. It made him feel at peace, like he didn't have a care in the world. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw the ground approaching fast.

Dean looked above him and saw the others not too far behind. He waited until he was at a low enough altitude and opened his parachute to slow his descent.

Others who had jumped before him were already charging into an open gun fight.

Dean landed, quickly removed his parachute, and took cover to avoid being shot by a stray bullet.

Even though he was being shot at it still didn't feel right to return fire. He wasn't itching to add more K's to his list.

The rest of the troops landed and charged the base entrance with little trouble.

After they all were inside Dean approached the corpses of the outside resistance.

They were dressed in green camouflage, American flag patches on their shoulders as well as army ranks.

'We're attacking a US military base?' Dean thought. They were probably good soldiers that just happened to be stationed here.

Why would Hydra do something like this if they're the good guys? Maybe the army was holding this guy Blonsky prisoner for a good reason.

But he couldn't go around asking questions in the middle of a mission, this would have to wait until he returned to base. For now, Dean would have to play along.

Dean caught up to his squad who were taking cover behind a corner, "What'd I miss?"

Jordan returned fire, "We've encountered heavy resistance!"

"Where were you?" Tobias asked.

"Landed a little far away, must have went off course" Dean said.

Greg backed away from incoming fire, "Too much heat, I need some cover"

Bob stepped up, "I got you!" He fired his fully automatic weapon providing enough of a distraction for Greg to get close.

Greg cartwheeled across the floor and shot the soldiers.

"Let's keep moving" Greg said and the rest followed.

Dean purposely stayed behind the group and avoided any confrontation.

The group eventually met up with Madame Viper who was leading the assault personally.

Viper kicked the doors in to the main control room.

There were two soldiers guarding the general in command.

Before the soldiers could even aim Viper drew her pistols, shot both guards in the head, and shot the pistol out of the General's hand.

"Don't do anything rash General Ross" Viper said holding one of her pistols to his head.

General Ross was an older man with an extremely thick bleach white mustache and a stern expression that was permanently glued to his face.

"What do you want you hag" General Ross barked at her.

Viper pistol whipped him in the face, "Where is Blonsky?"

General Ross glared at her, "What do you want with him?"

"None of your concern, now where is he being held?" Viper asked.

"Go to hell" General Ross said glaring at her.

Viper held her pistol to his temple, "I suggest you cooperate General, or the military will lose their best Hulk hunter"

General Ross considered his options, either way they would find him eventually it was only a matter of time.

"The...Abomination is being held in cell Alpha 1" General Ross said reluctantly.

"Good, I'm sure we'll see each other again one day" Viper hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

Madame Viper left General Ross' unconscious body and quickly made her way towards the cell.

The soldier caught up to her, "Madame Viper, is it wise to keep him alive?"

"His obsession with the Hulk is something I plan on taking advantage of in the future" Viper said.

They reached the cell.

Madame Viper looked through the small glass window and saw the frozen form of the Abomination.

"Bring everyone here we'll need the reinforcements, you two" Viper pointed at Dean and the nameless girl, "Guard the entrance and report anything suspicious"

Dean and the girl left the group.

Viper accessed the panel for the cell and deactivated the cryogenic stasis.

"Whatever happens do not engage unless I say so" Viper said.

She opened the door to Abomination's cell and watched as the ice around his body slowly crumbled.

* * *

 **At the institute**

Rogue found Logan in the garage working on his bike. She often came and helped him with any repairs he had to do.

"Is the clutch off again?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, almost flew off the road today. And that's the third time this week" Logan said.

"Is it worn or something?" Rogue asked trying to figure out the problem.

"No it's brand new. Maybe I need to change the oil or something" Logan said.

"Did you check the slave cylinder?" Rogue thought of a possibility.

Come to think of it Logan didn't. He took a look at it and saw it was worn and leaking, "Thanks stripes, would have took me hours to figure that out"

"Logan do you think I could be a mechanic?" Rogue asked out of the blue.

"With the exception of me, you probably know the most about what's under the hood. Even shades ain't got it down yet. Why do you ask?" Logan asked wiping his hands.

"There's help wanted at that mechanic shop but the guy there doesn't believe I know anything" Rogue said.

Logan thought, "You're talking about the one that sells gas too right?"

"Yeah" Rogue said.

Logan nodded in understanding, "What do you want the job for?"

"Ah need my own money Logan" Rogue said as if it were obvious.

"Ok, tell you what. Help me replace this slave cylinder and I'll go have a talk with the owner" Logan said.

* * *

 **Barrow, Alaska** **  
**

Dean stood outside with the girl in awkward silence.

The girl kicked the snow on the ground, "I shouldn't be stuck on guard duty!"

"She probably just randomly picked us" Dean tried to rationally explain why she was here.

She glared at him, "That bitch picked me on purpose"

"Why?" Dean asked curiously, for once she was talking to someone.

"Because you and the rest of those peasants are beneath me" She said.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Dean asked.

"Because this is degrading! I shouldn't have to prove that I'm better than lackeys like you" She said.

Dean stepped closer to her, "Well this lackey has been doing just as well as you in training"

"Ha, right" She said incapable of coming up with a comeback.

Then out of nowhere they heard a roar that shook the entire compound.

Dean's heart skipped a beat out of fear. That sounded eerily familiar.

"What...was that?" The girl said nervously.

A loud ruckus could be heard from the inside. Human screams, gun shots, and lots more.

"I hope it's not what I think" Dean ran back inside and the girl followed.

A couple of Hydra soldiers ran by them.

"He's loose!" They yelled.

 _ **'Move!**_ ' Dean suddenly heard in his head. He instinctively grabbed the girl and leaped to the right just in time to avoid something big that tore through the wall and stomped on the soldiers as it ran by.

Dean looked back but only caught a glimpse of the creature that was running through steel reinforced concrete walls like cardboard.

Dean could have sworn he heard a voice in his head but soon forgot about it, "We need to go" he grabbed the girl and ran with her.

"Hey what are you doing?!" The girl protested as he dragged her.

Dean passed by the cryocell which was surrounded by the corpses and ripped off limbs of his comrades. He took off his helmet to look with his own eyes.

Greg, Bob, Jordan, and Tobias. They all lay dead at his feet. Torn to pieces.

Dean didn't have time to mourn, first he needed to survive. He went inside the cryocell and hid in there.

"Let me go you stupid—"

Dean covered her mouth as he heard stomping approaching, "If you make a sound we are going to die" he whispered to her.

The stomping came closer and closer to the point where they were right outside.

Dean looked from the corner of his eye and spotted Madame Viper on the ground, body still intact and alive.

A giant green scaly hand wrapped around her torso and lifted her up.

"Is that answer good enough for you?" A deep voice said most likely belonging to the owner of the giant hand.

Viper looked at him, "You're making...a big mistake"

The girl knocked Dean's hand off and ran out the cell. He went to stop her but wasn't fast enough, they both revealed themselves to the murderous creature.

It stood just as tall as the Hulk and was just as big if not bigger. Its skin was dark green with scales all over its body.  
It had pointy ears and glossy yellow eyes. Its face was emotionless, crude, and ready to crush anything in its way.

Dean was overwhelmed with fear. This thing could probably kill him in a second if it wanted.

"What do we have here?" It inched closer to them, "Stowaways"

Its breath smacked them in the face.

The nameless girl fainted.

Dean felt like vomiting. Its breath smelled like garlic, onions, anchovies, and pickle juice mixed together.

The creature laughed deeply, "So much for the tough soldiers!"

Dean looked at the empty cell and put 2 and 2 together, "You're Blonsky"

The creature dropped Madame Viper and glared at him, "Emile Blonsky is dead, I am the Abomination!" He charged at the boy.

Dean's instincts kicked in and he cartwheeled in between the Abomination's legs.

The Abomination trashed the cell as he collided into it.

Dean's body was surging with adrenaline but he didn't know what to do with it. It was either fight or flight. Could he really outrun him? Did he stand a chance if he stood and fought? Both seemed like definite no's.

 _Adrenaline is a funny thing. Faced with a confrontation, you're faced with two choices. Run like hell, or face the obstacle in front of you. A person's primary instinct reflects their truest personality. Warrior or coward._

Dean spotted Viper's sword on the ground and he suddenly felt the urge to pick it up and battle the green gamma morphed beast. He took the sword and stared at it. Dean never held a blade before, yet it somehow felt familiar in his hands. His body was screaming at him to use the sword.

Abomination walked out of the severely damaged cell and noticed the sword in his hand, "Whatcha gonna do with that little guy? Clean my teeth?" He mocked him.

Dean squeezed the grip of the sword in anger and took a step forward.

"Boy" Viper said and Dean stopped in his tracks, "Run"

 _However the secondary instinct determines whether you have any brains or not._

Dean snapped out of...whatever came over him, 'What the fuck am I thinking?!' He ran for it holding his silver cross as he prayed.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Abomination chased the boy.

Dean ran as fast as he could but felt his pursuer approaching fast, 'My Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name'

A left turn was up ahead but Dean didn't think it was a good thing, turning would slow him down.

He slid forward and pushed off the wall, 'Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven' Dean slid back between Abomination's legs as he smashed through the wall and into the next room.

Dean quickly got up and ran left, 'Give me this day my daily bread, and forgive my trespasses, as I forgive those who trespass against me, and lead me not into temptation'

Abomination once again broke through the concrete walls as he charged at him.

'Deliver me from evil' as he passed by a decapitated Hydra soldier Dean grabbed his assault rifle and shot backwards, 'For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen'

A couple of the plasma bullets hit Abomination in the eyes making him trip and fall over the decapitated body.

While he was down Dean took advantage of the momentary distraction and slashed with the sword that was still in his hand slicing Abomination's eyes.

"AAHH!" Abomination went to grab the boy but he backed away fast enough.

Dean kept on running and the temporarily blinded Abomination attempted to follow, "GET BACK HERE!" He ran until he saw an air vent opening and jumped into it while Abomination ran right past him.

Dean kissed his cross, 'Thank you'

Abomination's eyes recovered and he started charging into walls hoping to catch him, "WHERE ARE YOU?!" he began to tear the whole place down in a frenzy.

'Please don't be smart enough to look in the ceiling' Dean thought.

Eventually Abomination gave up and looked around, "I KNOW YOU'RE STILL HERE! YOU MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN AWAY THIS TIME BUT I'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! NEXT TIME WE MEET I'LL FEAST ON YOUR BONES!"

Dean waited patiently until Abomination left, and even then he still didn't come out of his hiding place. Once he waited long enough Dean came out of the vent and went back to check for survivors, 'That was too close'

The only ones were the nameless girl and Madame Viper.

Dean shook the girl, "Hey wake up"

The girl got up groggily, "What happened?"

"You fainted" Dean said as he helped up Madame Viper.

The girl glared at Dean with hatred.

"How the hell did you survive?" Viper asked astounded.

"Probably luck, now how are we getting out of here?" Dean asked.

"I already signaled for a transport" Viper saw her sword in his hand, "Give me that" she examined the weapon and saw a dried up green stain, "You hurt him?"

"I cut his eyes so I could get away" Dean admitted.

Madame Viper stared at him, "Regardless of what you did you're lucky to be alive, but when we get to Hydra Island we need to discuss some things. I'll be waiting outside" she exited the base. Using her blade as a cane.

Dean had no idea what that might mean, he looked back at the girl who was fuming, "What's your problem now?"

"I hate you!" She said stepping closer to him.

"I don't get it, I try to keep you alive and hate me for that?" Dean asked.

"I didn't want you to save me I can take care of myself!" She stepped even closer as she shouted.

"Really? Is that why you fainted when he got too close? Is that why you fended off the Abomination by yourself because you can take care of yourself?!" Dean got right in her face, "You know why you don't like me? Cause you're a spoiled little brat that can't stand seeing anyone else be better than her. And that's what I am, I'm better than you"

The girl clenched her fists in anger. She moved forward, surprisingly not with a punch, but with a kiss.

Dean backed away in surprise, "Wait what?" he said in confusion.

"Shut up!" She pressed him against the wall and locked lips with him.

'Women, I do not understand them' Dean thought as he went along with it.

* * *

 **Bayville**

Logan drove up to the gas station part of the shop and parked his bike.

Rogue hopped off the back.

A scrawny young man hurried towards them, "What'll it be sir?"

Logan passed him the keys, "Fill her up with premium" he looked at Rogue, "C'mon"

He walked into the shop, "Clay!" Logan shouted.

The same man that Rogue talked to before came out, "Logan, what can I do for you? Need another repair on that machine of yours?"

Logan chuckled, "No It's fine for now. I came to find out why you would turn down this honest young lady"

"Hey now hold on, I meant no disrespect" Clay said.

"I'm sure you didn't. I just wanted you to know she's a damn fine mechanic, and that you'd be dumb to turn her down twice" Logan said.

Clay looked skeptical, "You're tellin me this gal knows her way around an engine?"

"That's what I was trying to tell ya" Rogue said.

"Look Clay, you owe me one. And besides you need help anyways" Logan said.

Clay sighed, "Alright, you'll start by helping with the gas station and we'll see how it goes"

"I can live with that" Rogue said.

"Come by tomorrow, and be ready to work" He turned to leave but stopped, "Oh, and, try and wear something normal. I don't want you scaring the customers" he went back inside.

"Normal?" Rogue said, "What's wrong with the way ah dress?"

Rogue dressed in all dark clothing and had dark makeup on. She was more or less a goth, or at least looked like one.

"You look like Marilyn Manson" Logan said.

Rogue glared at him.

"Just put something normal on tomorrow" Logan said.

* * *

Author's note: Yup, cause making an offer to a rampaging monster always works out right? Dean's past encounter with the Hulk probably helped prepare him for this, and I wonder what that voice could be?


	5. Chapter 5 : Hail Hydra

Chapter 5

 _Hail Hydra_

 **Hydra Island**

After flying for hours they finally arrived at Hydra Island. Dean entered the cockpit and looked outside. There was nothing but ocean.

"I thought we were here" Dean said.

"We are" Viper said.

Suddenly right below them something enormous started to rise out of the sea. A round saucer with a domed top made of black hexagon panels. After the island sized dome completely surfaced the panels changed color to the symbol of Hydra.

The jet descended into the skull's mouth.

'I'm literally entering the belly of the beast, there's no way they'll let me just walk away now' Dean thought.

They landed and exited the jet.

This hangar was much larger than the last one Dean was in, and this one was filled with various types of vehicles besides Hydra jets.

There were tanks that had double plasma cannons and heavy thick armor.

Helicopters armed with machine guns, missiles, and plasma cannons.

Then Dean saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

The main part was a giant metal green skull with a big plasma cannon on top of it and underneath it were long thick tentacles that it walked on. It looked like a giant metal octopus with a skull for a head.

Viper saw Dean staring, "How many of those do you think it would take to conquer a country?"

"300?" Dean guessed.

"If the country had no outside help 100 would be enough" Viper said as she kept on walking.

"That's comforting" Dean said as he followed.

They left the hangar and followed a dark narrow path that was guarded at every door.

"Where exactly are we going?" Dean asked.

"To report to the supreme leader" Viper said.

'Oh goodie!' Dean thought sarcastically.

At the final door Madame Viper stopped Dean, "Wait here"

Dean did so as they entered. He waited a couple of minutes, heard some shouting and then he was called in.

He entered the room. It was at the top of the dome so the night sky was right above him.

The room was currently empty apart from 4 people.

Dean walked forward towards a throne that was elevated on a small platform. He walked up the steps until he was on the platform with the other 4 individuals.

Madame Viper and the nameless girl stood to the left of the throne. To the right of the throne stood a man in a dark hooded cloak.

He wore a green outfit with a thin layer of body armor over it and he had a cybernetic implant on his right arm, a long, thick, curved blade. Dean would later find out that this man was the Grim Reaper, or rather Reaper for short. He was Strucker's personal bodyguard.

On the throne sat an elderly man. His attire looked like a mixture of a soldier and a nobleman. Yellow combat boots. Roomy green pants fit enough to fight in yet you could still admire the fabric. A brown belt with an H on it, presumably standing for Hydra, with a sword hanging on it. His top was a complete mixture. Of both style and color, green and yellow. It was buttoned nicely and correctly tucked showing elegance, yet he had shoulder pads like a general and as he stood straight he radiated authority. His left arm had the patch of the Supreme leader, which was the complete version. His hands had yellow gloves like a wealthy man not wanting to get his hands dirty.

The only skin Dean could see was his face. His skin was white, old, and wrinkly with scars on his face of previous battles. He was completely bald apart from his white eyebrows. On his right eye was a solid gold monocle, something that probably isn't made anymore.

The man on the throne stared at Dean, sizing him up.

"I've been told you've done something worthy of my attention" The man on the throne spoke. He spoke with a thick German accent.

"I mostly believe it was luck" Dean tried to convince him otherwise.

"Luck does not exist, each man determines his own fate through his abilities. And yours were good enough to allow you to escape. Something no ordinary soldier could accomplish" He rose from his throne and walked around Dean with his hands behind his back, "Which means there must be something special about you"

"There's nothing special about me" Dean said not wanting the attention.

He smirked, "I beg to differ. Simply look at the evidence. 248 new recruits, all perished on your mission. Perhaps not all from the Abomination but most. He slaughtered them all. Even my second in command, Madame Viper, who is renown for her military tactics, was defeated. But you..." He stopped in front of Dean and stared at him, "A new soldier with barely any experience manages to evade him, wound him, outsmart him, and lives to tell the tale? I refuse to believe you are anything but extraordinary"

Dean gulped, this dude was good, "And what if I am?"

"I would like to help you achieve your full potential" He said with a gleam in his eye.

"To do what? We attacked a US army base, we killed innocent soldiers and for what? A superpowered psychopath?" Dean asked.

The old man looked skeptical, just for a moment, "Don't be naive, all governments are corrupt. Blonsky was once an innocent soldier, then he volunteered to become a weapon of the US army. When they thought he was too powerful to control they locked him away. I simply wished to make good use of his abilities, unaware of his now unstable psyche"

Dean wasn't aware of the circumstances, yet he still found it difficult to trust this man.

"Why would you want to help me?" Dean asked curiously.

The old man looked at the nameless girl then back at Dean, "My daughter Andrea, she yet lives because of you. I'm in your debt"

Perhaps these people could help him understand himself more, and Dean wanted nothing more than to know what or who he really is, "Fine, you help me and I'll help you. While I still get paid"

The old man smirked, "Don't worry, you'll be paid handsomely" he offered his hand.

"I'd like to know the name of the man whose hand I'm shaking" Dean said.

"Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. And yours?" He asked.

Dean shook his hand, "Dean"

* * *

Dean entered his new private courters. At least now he had his own room, but all his stuff was still at the previous base, including his money. He'd make a point to go and retrieve it at some point.

Dean undressed and took a long needed shower. After he was done he walked into his room, with nothing but a towel around his waist.

Andrea was waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dean walked up to her, "Looking for something, Andrea?" He asked with a smirk as he used her real name for the first time.

Andrea was staring at him. His defined muscles were still steaming with heat from the shower. A drop of water ran down his broad chest, past his abs, all the way to his belly button. Andrea had a lustful look in her eyes.

Dean being as young as he is, he wasn't familiar with the gaze of a woman and what it meant.

"You've impressed my father, that's not easy to do" Andrea said.

"I wasn't looking to impress anyone" Dean said searching for a new pair of clothes, "So if you're the daughter of the supreme leader why were you training with new recruits?"

Andrea got off the bed and approached him slowly, "I inherited my father's skills, so I am expected to succeed him. Unfortunately, my father felt that I needed to rise through the ranks from my own deeds, so I started at the bottom" she stared at him with a devious smirk, "And now I'm here" she stopped inches away from him.

Dean noticed she awfully close to him, "Right" he hurried to find some clothes, "So uh, back in Alaska when you kissed me, what was that about?"

Andrea kept close to him, "You saved my life, and I felt like I owed you one" she traced her finger over his chest.

"Heh" Dean backed away blushing, "You never told me why you were in my room in the first place"

Andrea backed him into a corner as she smiled, "Are you blushing?" she inched closer to him.

Dean smiled sheepishly, "No, not me"

"Really?" Andrea leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Cause I think that you've never been with a woman before"

Dean gulped, "And what if I haven't?"

"Then today's your lucky day" Andrea wrapped her arms around him, and locked lips.

* * *

The next day Dean rendezvoused with Madame Viper in the medical facility.

In front of him was a cylinder shaped machine.

A doctor pressed a button and the cylinder machine extended out a long metal bed.

"Please lay down and stay still" The doctor said.

Dean did and the bed retracted back into the machine.

The doctor activated the machine and looked into the display screen on the side. She adjusted the X-ray to see his internal organs, bone structure, everything. He began cycling through the various ways to inspect the boy's body.

"Well?" Viper asked.

The doctor stared at the screen in fascination, "He's…..very interesting"

"Elaborate doctor, Strucker is very interested" Viper said.

"Well first, judging by how developed his body is, he shouldn't be older than a teenager" The doctor said.

Viper would be lying if she said that wasn't a surprise.

"His muscles are denser the average person's but nothing to brag about. His cells though, they don't have any sign of infection, disease, or anything" The doctor said.

"A minor healing factor which will grow in time, what else?" Viper asked.

"The average human produces approximately 342 watts of electricity, but the sensors indicate that this boy produces 753" The doctor said.

"But what does that mean?" Viper asked not knowing what to make of it.

"I don't know, it's inhuman. As well as his D.N.A. strand" The doctor brought up the image of his D.N.A, "It's vastly more complex than any other I've ever seen"

"Take a sample of his blood and run some tests, perhaps you'll get some answers" Viper said.

"Right" The doctor turned off the machine and let Dean out.

"So what's next?" Dean asked.

"The good doctor will take some blood to help understand you" Viper said.

The doctor took the sample.

"Now follow me" Viper said and the boy followed.

Madame Viper stopped in front of a chair that had a metal head piece with wires coming out of it, "Sit down"

Dean sat down in the chair, "What's this for"

"You'll see" Viper said as she placed it on his head and rejoined the doctor.

The doctor activated the machine.

"And yet another soldier loses his free will" The doctor said.

"We need them to be more obedient doctor and this is the most effective way" Viper said.

Once the brainwashing process was complete the doctor turned off the machine.

Viper stood in front of Dean, "How do you feel soldier?"

"I feel a tingle in my head, is this thing electrical?" Dean asked in confusion.

Viper was shocked, the machine didn't work.

* * *

Arachne entered the chamber of the Supreme Hydra and knelt before Baron Strucker, "Hail Hydra"

"What news do you bring?" Strucker asked.

"Jared has failed his mission, he was captured" Arachne said with grief.

The two of them were close. Jared, was assigned to train her in combat and espionage when she first joined. He was one of Hydra's top agents, and as the two trained together they fell in love.

Strucker did not look happy at all, "I'm surrounded by idiots"

"My lord, allow me to take his place. I promise I will not fail—"

"On another day perhaps, I have another task for you" Strucker said.

"How can I help?" Arachne asked.

"I have a new lieutenant, I need you to help him along with his training" Strucker said.

"Whatever you require" Arachne said.

"Good, Viper should be with him now. Go find them" Strucker commanded.

"As you wish" Arachne turned around and left.

Arachne was angry. She wanted to avenge her imprisoned love not train some idiot, this is a waste of time.

* * *

Dean was in a private training room with Madame Viper and Arachne.

In front of him was a high tech treadmill with nothing to hold on to and a number display on the side.

"Let's see how fast you can go" Viper said.

Dean stepped onto the treadmill, "How exactly does this work?"

"Start running, it'll automatically accelerate as you do" Arachne said as if it was obvious.

Dean started by walking to test it out and the treadmill moved accordingly. He then started running as fast as he could.

The numbers increased slowly but surely. Dean topped off at 48 miles per hour.

Madame Viper spotted the fatigue on Dean's face, he was fast but he couldn't maintain that speed for very long.

"That's enough" Viper said and Dean slowed down to a stop as he panted.

"How fast…did I go?" Dean asked.

"48, better than most but still not the best I've seen" Viper said.

"Who's done better?" Dean asked curiously.

"Me" Arachne said proudly.

'Well not for long' Dean thought.

"Now let's see how strong you are" Viper said moving over to a different machine. It resembled a bench press but more high tech and no weights.

Dean laid down on the bench and raised the bar.

"This thing can dispense up to 20 tons, but I'm sure you won't get anywhere close to that" Arachne said as she turned it on and slowly increased the weight pound by pound.

100..200..300 and kept on growing. Around 750 Dean's arms started to feel tired.

When the number past 950 Dean started to feel overwhelmed, the bar started to drop slowly.

"I think he's had enough" Viper said as she turned off the machine.

Dean got off the bench rubbing his arms from the soreness, "Where'd it stop?"

"968, almost half a ton" Viper said.

"Above average yes, but not superhuman" Arachne said rubbing it in his face.

Dean didn't like her attitude at all but at least she was pretty, "What's next?"

"Now that we've tested you you're training can begin" Viper said.

* * *

Dean and Arachne stood across from each other.

Arachne oversaw his hand to hand combat training.

"What styles of fighting are you familiar with?" Arachne asked.

"Boxing, Kickboxing, Wrestling, Brazilian Jujitsu, and Taekwondo" Dean listed.

"Impressive….for a kid" Arachne teased him.

Dean ignored the comment, "What will you teach me?"

"Judo, Karate, maybe even Capoeira if you learn fast enough. But first I need to see how good you are on your own" Arachne said as she closed the gap between them and knocked him on his back with an open palm to the chest.

Dean didn't see that one coming, his mistake for dropping his guard. One he won't be repeating.

He kipped up and entered his fighting stance.

Arachne attacked with quick punches.

Her speed was impressive, since she didn't miss a single punch regardless of Dean's efforts to dodge.

Dean hit her with a low kick to her left calve, the attack had no effect.

Arachne punched him in the chest making Dean stagger back a few steps. When he came for a counterattack Arachne bent down and hit him in the face with an unexpected kick.

The force of the kick made Dean spin around as he flew backwards.

"Not much are you?" Arachne said thinking little of him.

Dean got back on his feet with renewed vigor, Arachne was faster and stronger than him but that seemed insignificant to him. He charged at her.

Arachne ducked underneath a tornado kick and jumped over a leg sweep. She then threw a right hook to his ribcage.

Dean backed away just fast enough to avoid it and kneed her in the stomach.

Arachne ignored the hit and kept on attacking.

'I'm not even good enough to bother her' Dean thought as he backed away from his advancing opponent.

Arachne hit him with an uppercut to the chin sending him flying upward. She then jumped upwards and knocked him back down with a double axe handle.

Dean landed harshly on the ground.

Arachne was on her way down aiming a fist at Dean's head.

At the last second Dean moved to the left, avoiding her fist, and kneed her in the chest.

Her momentum made that hit hurt more than it normally would have, to the point where it actually hurt.

Arachne doubled over in pain.

Dean moved on top of her and started beating on her.

Arachne grabbed both of his wrists and held his hands back, "A little creative" she gave him a minor compliment.

Dean headbutted her in anger but split open his own head, 'Fuck!'

"Very creative" Arachne had to admit as she threw him off.

Dean landed on his feet and ran right back at her.

Arachne dodged a couple of punches and hit Dean with a haymaker.

Dean used the momentum of the hit to spin around and hit her in the face with a kick.

Arachne swept his legs and elbowed him in the chest to knock him down.

'For the love of god does this woman feel pain?!' Dean thought in rage as he got back up and started swinging wildly.

Arachne dodged his attacks with relative ease and kicked him in the chest sending him skidding backwards.

Dean spat blood, 'She's just toying with me!' he charged at her. When he got close he slid across the floor for a sweep.

Arachne jumped over the obvious attack.

Dean stopped abruptly to spring off the ground, grab Arachne's leg, and throw her on the ground with all the force he could muster. He then started bashing her back and forth on the ground.

Dean then started swinging her around, faster and faster. When he finally went to throw her Dean found it very difficult to move her. He looked up and saw Arachne floating in the air.

"Oh you've gotta be—"

Dean was interrupted by a kick to the face, 'Great, she can fly'

Arachne then descended slowly until she was standing on the ground, "That's enough"

Good thing too, it had become painfully obvious that he was outclassed in almost every way.

* * *

Dean and Madame Viper stood in the weapons armory.

There were racks of various types of weapons and artillery across a long room.

"Quite a collection you got here" Dean had to admit.

"Enough to suit our needs. Now take your pick" Viper said.

Dean was surprised, "Really?"

"If you're to rise in rank you'll need to find what weapon will be your specialty" Viper said.

Dean walked around carefully looking at all the firearms, from handguns, to small machine guns, to assault rifles.

Once he passed the guns then came the more old fashioned weapons. Daggers, Axes, Hammers, Swords, you name it.

Dean stopped to look at the different swords. He never used a blade before but when he held one he seemed to like it. Guns are cool but they were never really his thing.

The ones Viper and Strucker had were thin and long like rapiers, they were good for speed but were more fragile. But long swords were big and bulky, you could see them coming from a mile away.

A specific blade caught Dean's eye, he took it and examined it. It was light, short compared to a long sword but not overwhelmingly so, and double edged.

Viper saw his pick, "Interesting choice"

"What kind is it?" Dean asked.

"It's a Gladius Hispaniensis, the original and longest of the Gladii" Viper said.

"I want two of these" Dean said.

"If that's what you want" Viper said finding his choice a little strange.

* * *

After a long day Dean finally returned to his room. And dropped on his bed like a corpse with his face planted into his pillow.

Andrea walked out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, "Well look who's back"

"Have you been here the entire day?" Dean asked feeling surprised.

"Yeah, my father doesn't want me among the standard troops anymore after our last mission so now I get to lounge around" Andrea said sitting on the bed.

'Great' He thought sarcastically, "Look, it's nothing personal, but we probably shouldn't do stuff anymore. You're the boss's daughter which means if he finds out I'm a dead man"

"No don't worry, he knows" Andrea said nonchalantly.

"Wait what?" Dean said not believing his ears, "Why would you tell him?"

Andrea sat on top of him, "My father has an interest in you" she inched closer to his ear, "something we have in common" she whispered.

'This is fucking creepy' Dean thought.

"So? Find out anything useful?" Andrea asked.

"I'm above average but not quite superhuman according to Arachne" Dean said spitefully.

"You're definitely above average" Andrea said giggling.

"She still kicked my ass...bitch" Dean said.

"I know for a fact she can lift around 7 tons" Andrea said.

"Jesus, now it makes sense. I felt like I was getting hit by a truck" Dean said.

"Aw you must be tired" Andrea said.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted" Dean said closing his eyes.

"Let's see if I can help with that" Andrea said as she started rubbing his shoulders.

"That definitely helps" Dean whispered.

Andrea started massaging his back.

Dean felt her soft hands gently caress his sore muscles, he couldn't help but let out a small moan.

* * *

Author's note: So we finally get some numbers on Dean's stats, and Baron Von Strucker has some plans for him, wonder what that might be. And Andrea has developed a sudden interest in Dean, how peculiar.


	6. Chapter 6 : Terrible Price

Chapter 6

 _Terrible Price_

 **3 Weeks later**

Dean laid in bed beside Andrea, morning was approaching.

He didn't have to wake up as early as he did before but the habit stuck with him so he always rose with the sun. Until Dean had to get up for training he would sit there and think every day.

Time passed by quickly since he got here. Every day was filled with training and practice of all sort. And he was not allowed to leave. Strucker only allowed him to go once, to get his things from the base in northern Africa. Which finally allowed him to deposit all that money he made from Alberta into a private account he made.

But back to life on Hydra island.

Dean had become very lonely since he ran away from home, he had no one to talk to. Luckily Andrea and Dean had grown close as of late. They found comfort in opening to each other, it made being here less miserable.

Although there was something that he couldn't stop thinking about. Even though his training was far from over soon he'd be given his first mission.

Chances are Dean would have to take a life and he wasn't sure if he could do that.

He could understand how in certain situations killing might be necessary. If it was a matter of life and death, or in a war, he wasn't that dense.

Dean asked Eli once about what it was like. He said he took no pleasure in doing it but knew that it was necessary.

Dean just hoped it wouldn't come to that. He cleared his mind of those thoughts and filled it with other ones.

Arachne and Madame Viper have been pushing Dean like crazy. Even though it produced great results it was intense. And Dean began to appreciate the intensity.

* * *

Dean moved to the side, avoiding a punch, grabbed Arachne's arm, and threw her overhead.

Arachne willed herself to stop midair and fly right back at Dean with a kick.

Dean cartwheeled underneath her.

Arachne landed and turned around to face the boy just as he did.

Dean decided to make the first move and attack.

He leaped forward and purposely covered half the distance between them to fool her. Dean then pushed off the ground with one hand and aimed a straight kick to her torso.

Arachne indeed couldn't predict that attack so she couldn't dodge but she did block.

As his attack met her block Dean jumped off Arachne and back flipped.

Arachne flew towards him and landed a couple of punches before knocking him down.

Dean landed on his back ready in case Arachne was to press her advantage.

Arachne descended until she stood on the ground and waited. She knew better than to attack Dean on the ground, he was an excellent ground fighter something she was not. Arachne was a better fighter on her feet and in the air considering she could fly.

Dean got to his feet since Arachne wouldn't pursue, "I guess I'm not the only one learning"

"You guessed right" Arachne flew at him with a heavy punch.

Dean and Arachne have also developed a bond of friendship. Since her love has been missing she had no one else with an excuse to be nice to.

Madame Viper was observing from outside.

Strucker walked up next to Madame Viper, "Is he ready?"

"I believe he is, physically" Viper said.

Strucker nodded, "Just physically?"

"I'm not sure, he hides his thoughts carefully. It's hard to tell whether his heart is in the cause or not" Viper said.

"There's a chance it might not be" Strucker said.

"And if it isn't? The machine didn't work on him you'll need another way to control him" Viper said.

"I have a contingency plan" Strucker said walking away.

Viper felt the need to pick his mind for some information, "He must mean something to you if you planned that far ahead"

Strucker smirked, "When I was a young man, when I was under the wing of the Red Skull, he shared his vision of the future with me. Hydra, Conquering the world with an army of super-soldiers"

"But he never made his vision a reality" Viper said.

"Yes" Strucker admitted, "The serum my leader was given wasn't perfected. The only person with the right one was Captain America" Strucker said.

"But he no longer lives" Viper said.

"Yes, but this boy has the same traits as a super-soldier. The doctors have yet to determine what makes him different but when they do I will harness it and replicate it a thousand times" Strucker said.

"What are you prepared to do if that isn't possible?" Viper asked.

"Whatever is necessary" Strucker said.

After Dean finished with Arachne she left the training area and Madame Viper replaced her.

Dean grabbed one of his Gladii from where he left them. They were pretty simple, the blades were made of titanium and the handles and hilts were black.

The reason he only used one against Madame Viper was to master using one blade first then two.

Madame Viper drew her sword and attacked Dean with a flurry of slashes.

Dean kept up with Viper's movements and blocked her attacks.

This part of training was a little less challenging due to him being physically superior to his teacher. Because Dean is faster than Viper it's hard to tell whether he's learned or not.

Dean counterattacked with a stab to the chest.

Viper blocked the attack by smacking the blade to the right and slashed at his throat.

Dean quickly ducked underneath it.

But if Viper had to give her review she would say Dean's skill with blades is decent with lots of room for improvement.

* * *

After his training, Dean took a shower and decided to roam the base to be with his own thoughts.

Dean eventually found himself in the lower levels in the outer rim where he could look out the thick glass and see the bottom of the ocean. He leaned on the railing staring at the various fish that swam by.

One small fish came up to the glass and looked at Dean.

"I bet your life is simple, just keep swimming" Dean said talking to the animal.

The fish swam away.

Dean heard footsteps echo across the metal ground behind him, "Talking to yourself?" Strucker stood right next to him.

Dean stood up straight, "Just wondering aloud"

"You can relax boy, I save my wrath for my enemies" Strucker said trying to get him relaxed.

Dean could never relax in this place, there was something about it that made him uncomfortable. It could be the fact that they were underwater.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Dean asked.

"Yes, since you came here you've told us little of your past. Perhaps something you'll say might shed some light on your abilities" Strucker said.

"I'm sorry sir but my past is something I don't like sharing, and for good reason" Dean said.

Strucker tried his best to act civil and not reveal his true nature, "How can you expect us to help you if you don't cooperate?"

"I thought you were helping me now" Dean said.

"Yes, but don't you want to know where these abilities come from?" Strucker asked.

Dean could see he was pushing the issue but for what reason he didn't know, "What's this about?"

Strucker could see that the boy was on to him, perhaps some truth was good enough.

"I invested a good amount of time in you, I just want to make sure it wasn't all for nothing" Strucker said calmly.

"If you pay me, it won't be" Dean said.

Strucker tried his best to understand him, "So money is where your loyalties lie?"

"For now" Dean said.

Strucker wasn't completely sure he could be trusted but either way he had a backup plan, "You'll be given your first mission tomorrow, be ready" Strucker said as he left.

* * *

"He's looking for something. I don't know what but he is" Dean said as he sat next to Andrea on the bed.

"My father is always looking for something. He probably wants to make sure you have the stomach to get the job done" Andrea said.

Dean gave her a strange look, "The stomach? What do you mean by that?"

"Well you might have to kill a couple of people, but it shouldn't be too difficult for you" Andrea said.

Dean did a double take, "What? It shouldn't be a problem for me?" He stared at her in shock.

"Yeah you've done it before" Andrea said like it was no big deal.

Dean was fuming with rage, "Have you listened to a fucking word I've said?"

Andrea was surprised at his reaction, "Yeah you killed that creep because he deserved it"

"No that's not what happened" Dean sighed, "I lost control, I didn't want to end him no matter how much of a low life he was"

"Why? He killed others in the ring. He deserved to die" Andrea said like it was obvious.

"That doesn't matter I still didn't enjoy doing it" Dean sat on the floor and put his back to the wall, "I...I feel guilty. The image of my bloody fists is horrifying...I can't sleep at night"

Andrea stood in front of him with her arms crossed looking stern, "You need to look past this. That man's life doesn't mean anything"

Dean stood up, "I don't know, my mind is confused. Tomorrow is going to be difficult" this was the first time he looked this vulnerable around her.

Andrea couldn't help but grin. He trusted her with everything, which means Andrea has Dean right where she wants him.

"I can't do this... I..I should have never agreed to this...I need to go" Dean got up and went to get his duffle bag.

Andrea blocked his path, "Wait. You're not thinking straight, so don't make any rash decisions"

"Joining Hydra was a mistake, what you're doing here...it's not for me" Dean said disagreeing with her.

Andrea wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss, "You're wrong, all you need is time to adjust" she started kissing his neck, "I'll speak to my father. I'll convince him to give you a simple assignment"

Dean felt her lips kiss his bare chest and slowly go lower, "But what if he—"

"Shh" Andrea unzipped his pants, "Trust me" she whispered.

Dean couldn't help but give in to his lust.

* * *

The next day Dean was summoned to the hangar for his assignment.

He wore all black clothing. Combat boots, roomy pants, sleeveless shirt with a hood, fingerless gloves, and his swords strapped to his back.

Dean entered the hangar and spotted Madame Viper waiting for him in front of a jet.

"Let's get a move on" Viper entered the Jet.

Dean entered the jet and sat next to Madame Viper in the cockpit, "Why're you here again?"

"Strucker wanted me to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't screw it up" Viper said.

"Of course" Dean said sarcastically, "Now what do I need to do?"

"There's a secret base in Harlem, New York. Scientists are developing a viral weapon" Viper said.

"Any info on what it does?" Dean asked.

"They've attempted to recreate the super soldier serum" Viper said.

That sounded awfully familiar for some reason. Super soldier. Like something out of a comic book.

"You'll need to capture the two scientists, we can't allow that formula to fall into the wrong hands" Viper said.

* * *

 **SHIELD Base**

Walter and Amanda Cage were SHIELD scientists that were assigned to recreate the super soldier serum.

After a long time of experimenting and false trials they were close to perfecting it.

Walter slowly poured drops of purple liquid into a vial of green liquid.

"Why don't you just pour the whole thing in?" Luke asked.

Luke was their son, he enjoyed watching his parents work.

"If he did it might explode in his face honey" Amanda said laughing lightly.

"And I definitely don't want that" Walter said after he let a couple of drops into the vial. He stirred the vial carefully to mix the contents until it was perfectly blended.

The liquid inside the vial was glowing blue.

Walter closed the vial, "I think its ready"

"Finally, our life's work is complete" Amanda said.

"We should tell Director Fury right away, he'll want to—"

The lights suddenly turned off.

"Mom, Dad, what's happening?" Luke asked looking worried.

The sound of plasma guns being fired could be heard.

"Oh no" Amanda said fearing the worst.

"We need to go" Walter said not wasting any time.

* * *

Dean sliced the plasma rifle a soldier was holding in half and knocked him out with an elbow to the face.

He looked at the symbol on the soldier's chest. A blue eagle inside a circle. He briefly wondered what this other group might be about.

"Status report" Dean heard Viper's voice through his com link in his ear.

Dean continued running in search of the scientists, "Still searching, I've encountered little resistance"

Two SHIELD soldiers turned the corner.

"Good, keep looking" Viper said.

Dean took out two mini cybernetic disks and threw them.

Each one attached to their heads sending an electric shock through their body knocking them out.

Dean found a locked door. He kicked the door ripping it off its hinges.

The room was filled with various scientific equipment, but no scientists to go with it. Dean looked at the corner of the room and saw an open ventilation shaft.

"Viper the scientists aren't here, has there been any movement outside?" Dean asked.

There was a brief period of silence.

"A jet just left the area get back here now!" Viper shouted.

Dean ran full speed towards the exit.

* * *

Walter piloted the Helijet.

"Are we safe?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, we have to get as far away as we can" Amanda said.

Right as she said that the radar picked up an approaching vessel.

"Too late, they're catching up" Amanda said.

Walter considered his options, there was no escape and backup would take too long.

"Amanda there's no time left, get our precious cargo out of here" Walter said.

* * *

The Helijet was right in front of them.

"How the hell are we going to stop that jet?" Dean wondered aloud.

"We can't, the only choice now is to blast them out of the sky" Viper said.

"What?! That's insane you can't do that!" Dean said.

Viper looked displeased, "And why is that?"

"Because..." Dean paused to think of a solution. He had a thought but it was reckless, still it was better than letting those people get blown up, "Because I have a plan. Go above them and lower the ramp" he said going to the back.

"Let's see how this goes" Viper said as she pressed the button.

Dean stared outside as the ramp lowered, 'Time to do something stupid'

* * *

Amanda grabbed Luke's hand and they ran to the back of the Helijet.

"I'm sorry we put you in this position honey but you need to take this now, it'll protect you" Amanda gave Luke the vial with the formula.

"Protect me from what?" Luke asked.

They heard the screeching sound of metal being sliced.

"Drink it!" Amanda rushed him.

Luke did as his mother told him and drank the glowing liquid.

Amanda then pushed a button that lowered the ramp.

Amanda grabbed on to a bar and held her son's hand as he was being sucked out by the powerful wind.

"Mom!" Luke protested.

"We love you sweetie!" Amanda let him go.

Luke yelled as he dropped from the sky and plummeted towards the sea.

As he fell Luke felt a surging pain through his body, the serum was taking effect. Within seconds his body almost doubled in size shredding his previous clothing.

Luke crashed into the water but surprisingly didn't feel a thing.

Back on the Helijet Dean had his blades stuck in the roof to keep him from flying off.

Dean then used one blade to slice a hole and enter the jet.

He spotted a woman closing the ramp.

Amanda drew her pistol and shot at him.

Dean cartwheeled, knocked the weapon out of her hands, and punched her in the gut.

Amanda doubled over in pain.

Walter came to investigate.

Dean placed a blade underneath Amanda's throat in response, "Don't move"

Walter raised his hands in surrender.

* * *

 **Hydra Island**

Dean and Madame Viper brought the scientists to Strucker immediately.

They entered his chambers. Strucker along with Andrea, Reaper, and Arachne waited for them.

Dean looked at Arachne, she looked, off somehow. She usually stood straight and radiated authority but she was slouching and looked almost sick. Strange.

Strucker grinned, "Well done boy" he stood up and walked in front of Walter and Amanda, "Ah the Cages, Fury's prize possessions"

Walter glared at him, "And you are?"

"Baron Von Strucker, supreme leader of Hydra" Strucker said.

"You mean the leader of the neo Nazis!" Amanda spat at him.

Dean was surprised at her reaction. Neo Nazi was a rather bold claim, he remained silent for now.

"Hydra has moved beyond the ambitions of Hitler, good doctor" Strucker said.

Dean had his suspicions that Hydra's true goals were kept secret from him, it seems like he was right. But why did it take him this long to realize?

"Now what have you done with it?" Strucker asked.

"With what?" Walter said playing dumb.

"Let's not play these childish games. You were developing a new super soldier serum. I demand that you give it to me" Strucker said.

Walter and Amanda looked at each other. They knew what was at stake, it was their duty to prevent these people from obtaining the serum.

"We don't know what you're talking about" Walter said.

Strucker shook his head, "What a shame" normally he would have commanded Reaper to inflict pain upon them but given the circumstances he chose a different individual, "Boy, come here"

Dean reluctantly stepped forward.

"Time to prove your loyalty" Strucker said with a sadistic grin.

"What do you need of me?" Dean asked ignoring the creepy look.

"Make them talk" Strucker said.

"…. You want me to torture them" Dean said blatantly.

"They have vital information that I need" Strucker gave his reasoning behind his choice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that" Dean refused.

"You refuse a direct order?" Strucker asked curiously.

"I refuse an inhumane order" Dean confirmed.

"Interesting" Strucker sat on his throne again, "Normally if someone disobeyed me I would burn them alive. But I have something special for you" He pressed a button on his arm rest.

Dean was confused and worried. What could the old man have in store for him?

The doors opened.

Dean looked back and saw two hydra soldiers dragging two people with cloths over their heads towards them.

"What is this?" Dean asked.

The two people were brought in front of them alongside the scientists.

"A little reunion" Strucker said as he snapped his fingers.

The Hydra soldiers pulled the cloths off the people's heads. It was Eli and Agalia who were both gagged.

Dean looked at them in horror. He didn't know what to say, he just froze.

"You will do as I command or I will kill them" Strucker said smiling.

Dean clenched his fists in anger. He drew his sword and swung it at Strucker.

Reaper blocked with his cybernetic blade.

Madame Viper drew one of her pistols and aimed it at his mother, "Drop it"

Dean looked at his mother.

Agalia's expression was one of fear, one wrong move and it was all over.

Strucker laughed maniacally, "There is nothing you can do, I have what you hold most dear"

But how could he have known? Strucker couldn't have known who his parents were or where to find them, or that even though he left Dean still cared. How did—

Dean looked at Andrea who was proudly standing beside her father, "You" he said with hate.

Andrea giggled, "Yes me, I was the mole so to speak"

Dean was betrayed, he mistakenly trusted her without really knowing what kind of person she truly was. That was his mistake. He sheathed his sword, "Fine, just get them out of here" he referred to his parents.

"Don't be ridiculous, I want them to watch as you do my bidding" Strucker said happily.

In his mind, everything started to make sense. Dean had joined the bad guys, that's why they wanted to free Blonsky. That's why killing innocents was of no consequence to these people. That's why he was in the situation he was in. His parents were probably in the hands of a madman and it was all his fault.

Dean looked at the ground in shame before meeting his father's gaze. Surprisingly it wasn't one of anger, but sadness and regret. Perhaps if he hadn't lied to him he wouldn't have ran away in the first place.

"Start with the woman, break her slowly" Strucker said.

Dean walked in front of Amanda and readied himself. He took one last look at his father who shook his head trying to say _don't do it._

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered before looking back at Amanda. He started punching her all over to not do too much damage to one spot.

Strucker got up and stood right next to Walter who tried his best not to look or react to what was happening.

"You can save your wife from the pain, just give me the formula" Strucker said nicely.

Walter stared forward with resolve, "No"

Strucker looked at Dean, "I don't want to be able to recognize her"

Dean started punching her face repeatedly. By the time he was done, her nose and jaw were severely broken, her eyes were swollen to the point where she couldn't see, and most of her teeth were shattered across the floor along with blood that she spewed out.

"I am not afraid to go further doctor" Strucker said.

Walter simply looked forward and didn't answer.

"Break her ribs, carefully, I don't want her accidentally dying" Strucker told Dean while he still stared at Walter.

Dean reluctantly beat on her midsection which is when Amanda couldn't help but cry out from the pain.

"Is her life so meaningless to you that you're willing to cast her aside?" Strucker asked.

Walter still stared forward but a small tear ran down his cheek.

Strucker looked very unhappy to say the least, "Rip off her leg!"

Dean froze in shock, "What?" he was dumbfounded at the monstrosity of a request.

"Do it now or they will share the same fate!" Strucker pointed to his parents.

Dean didn't want to cause this woman anymore pain but he had to. He grasped her right leg and tugged with all his might tearing of her limb.

Amanda screamed from the agony as blood poured out of her.

"Now beat her with it" Strucker said sadistically.

Dean was so horrified that he spaced out. His mind was baron of thought and coherence, it was the only way to keep his sanity from shattering. He began beating her with the torn limb.

Strucker grabbed Walter's head and turned it so he could see, "Watch her doctor, watch as she dies and know that you could have saved her"

Walter closed his eyes and sobbed, he couldn't bear to watch.

Amanda stopped making sounds, or moving. There was no life left in her.

"Let's see how much pain you can endure doctor. Break his fingers" Strucker commanded.

Dean broke every one of his fingers one by one but Walter never caved.

"This is a waste of time" Strucker sighed and sat back on his throne, "Bring me his head"

Dean drew his sword to make it quick.

"No that's too clean and old fashioned. Use your bare hands" Strucker said.

Dean sheathed his sword and dug his fingers into Walter's neck.

Walter cried out for a moment before he lost consciousness.

Within a moment head had been severed from body.

Strucker clapped, "Well done"

Dean dropped the head and it rolled in front of Agalia.

Agalia fainted.

"Take them away, and clean this up" Strucker said.

The two Hydra soldiers took Eli and Agalia.

"As long as you obey my every order they will live, now leave my presence" Strucker commanded.

Dean stood still for a moment. He stared into the eyes of the severed head. He saw his own bloodied reflection. He quietly walked out, his hands dripping with crimson blood.

* * *

Dean entered his room. He was still in shock, he was still trying to wrap his head around what he did.

Dean sat on his bed with his face buried in his hands and asked himself a series of questions, 'What have I done? What am I going to do? How can I save my parents? Is there a way I can escape?'

Andrea came through his door and looked at him with a sly grin.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Dean yelled angrily.

"Aww you poor baby, are you mad at me?" Andrea laughed as she walked past him into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

As Dean fumed with rage golden lightning sparked in his eyes unbeknownst to him, "I can't believe I didn't figure it out before"

"It's not like you didn't come close, whenever you did I made sure your mind was occupied with me" Andrea said happily.

"Whatever now get out of here" Dean said.

Andrea walked in front of him, "No"

Dean's eye started twitching, "I swear to god if you don't leave I'll—"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Andrea asked staring at him curiously.

Dean punched a hole through the wall right next to her head, "Maybe"

Andrea seemed surprised, "Look at you, all mean and gritty" she stared in fascination, "I like the new you"

Dean took his hand out of the wall, "Well too bad, leave!"

"No, you're going to do whatever I say or I tell my daddy to hurt your parents" Andrea nibbled on his ear lobe and ran her hands down his chest.

Dean looked confused, "I thought you only pretended to like me?"

"No, I do like you" Andrea grabbed his crotch, "And now you're mine" she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Author's note: _Happy New Year everyone! Well things just got really dark really quick, kinda why I gave this story an M rating. How's our young hero gonna get out of this one?_


	7. Chapter 7 : Payback

Chapter 7

 _Payback_

 **Hydra Island**

Andrea laid in Dean's bed, panting from exhaustion, "That was fun"

Dean laid in silence next to her. His life had hit a new low.

Andrea turned to look at him and noticed his silence, "Nothing to say?"

Dean didn't answer.

"You poor thing, you didn't seem as _excited_ today" Andrea said.

Dean got out of bed and dressed himself.

Andrea laughed as he left the room, "Ah, life is good"

Dean went for a walk, he couldn't stand to lay next to her any more than he had to. Because of Andrea he was forced to become a murderer. Now he needed a way out of here, that was all that mattered anymore.

Dean held his cross in his hand, 'Please, show me a way. Not for me, but for my parents, they don't deserve this'

As he walked through the hall a hand shot out of a door, grabbed him, and pulled him inside.

A dark haired woman pinned him to the wall of her room.

"What am I a whore now?" Dean said assuming this woman's intentions.

"What?" The woman said not understanding.

"Nothing" Dean said not wanting to think about his obligation, "Who are you?"

"Think about it" The woman said.

Dean looked at her for a second. Not many people can man handle him like she just did, "Arachne?" Dean asked.

"Good to know you can still think for yourself" Arachne said.

He didn't recognize her without her mask, "What do you want now? A personal favor?"

"No" Arachne looked outside to see if anyone was around then closed the door, "I know you don't want to be here anymore. I'm in a similar situation"

"Really? You expect me to believe that?" Dean asked not wanting to be fooled again.

"No, after what that bitch Andrea did I wouldn't believe that either. But they did the same thing to me" Arachne said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"When you were on your mission I was on one of my own. I was sent to assassinate the head of SHIELD, Nick Fury. I infiltrated the Helicarrier and encountered Fury, but when I did he showed me a recording of him interrogating Jared" Arachne said.

"Your boyfriend?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Jared…he…he admitted some shocking things. He said that I was meaningless, that Strucker had told him to do it to keep me distracted" she said with anger in her voice, "Fury knew I would come after him because of Jared"

"Why would he do that?" Dean asked.

"To see the truth. Hydra has been brainwashing me for years. They feed us these lies to justify what they want but all they want is world domination, they don't care about you, me, or anyone else" Arachne said as her eyes teared.

"So Jared seduced you" Dean guessed.

"He made me fall in love with him" Arachne said in disgust.

Dean considered his options, "Let's say I believe you, what then?"

"Fury made a deal with me, if I gave them the location of Hydra Island he would clean my record. If you help me we can get you and your parents out of here. Are you with me?" Arachne asked.

Good question, is he prepared to take up arms against those who have wronged him? This might be the only chance he has to free himself.

"I need you to do something for me first" Dean asked.

Arachne and Dean walked up to where his parents were being held.

"Open the door" Arachne commanded.

One of the soldiers guarding the door pressed a button on the wall panel and the metal door slid open.

Dean went in and the door closed behind him

Eli and Agalia saw Dean but were still speechless.

Dean stepped forward, "I have something to say" he sat with his back to the wall.

"I...I was wrong. You did the right thing by raising me as your own, if you didn't tell me I would have never had a doubt about it. You did your best to teach me right from wrong and I ignored everything when I joined these people without knowing what I was getting into. I did terrible things...and it's my fault" Dean couldn't help but let his tears pour out, "I was blinded by my own ambition to find out what I am that I didn't look where I was going. I acted without thinking like a stupid child!" He squeezed his fist for a second then let go, "I won't blame you if you hate me, or disown me. I deserve to be alone for what I did" Dean stood up, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry" he turned around to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder.

Dean looked back at his mother.

Agalia embraced him in a hug, "We forgive you"

Somehow Dean felt even more guilty than before, "Why?" He whispered.

Eli stepped forward, "Because blood or not, you're our son" he pat him on the shoulder.

Dean nodded and wiped away his tears, "Thank you" he let go of his mother, "I need to go now" he left the room.

Arachne and Dean returned to her room.

"Do you have an answer?" Arachne asked.

"Just tell me what to do Arachne" Dean said with determination in his eyes.

"Don't call me that anymore, that's a false identity given to me by that bastard. My real name is Jessica Drew" she said.

"Well then, Jessica, It's time we showed Strucker the true meaning of pain" Dean said with purpose.

"You realize that in order for this to work you'll have to be willing to do anything, even kill. I know that's the last thing you want to do but there's no other way" Jessica said knowing this might affect his decision.

Dean was just forced to do the one thing he never wanted to do, and now he'll have to do it again. But to free his parents, he'd pay any price, "Then you leave me no choice. Strucker wanted me to become a coldhearted killer, so I'll give him what he wants" he said ominously.

Jessica almost felt intimidated by his mood swing, "Good, first you'll need to access the communications facility and send a signal on the precise frequency Fury told me to use" Jessica said.

"Only after you secure my parents" Dean said.

"That's going to be difficult. They're guarded at all times" Jessica said.

"Without their safety I can't do anything to help" Dean said.

Jessica was about to say something when they heard a loud knock and the door opening. Upon instinct she pushed Dean onto the bed and jumped on top of him.

A Hydra soldier entered the room and saw the two of them lip locked.

Jessica pulled away from Dean and faced the soldier, "What is it?" she asked sounding agitated.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "The supreme leader requires your presence Arachne"

"Fine, now leave" Jessica said with a commanding voice.

The soldier closed the door as he left.

Jessica got off of Dean.

"What was that about?" Dean asked as he got to his feet.

"Strucker has had eyes watching me as of late, he knows there's something wrong with me. It's a risk having you here as it is" Jessica said.

"That's good to know but I meant the part where you start coming on to me" Dean said.

"I'd rather them think you visit me to suit my needs and nothing else" Jessica said.

Dean blushed, "Oh...good thinking"

The next day Dean entered the chamber of the supreme Hydra.

Strucker noticed Dean, "I did not ask for you"

"I know" Dean knelt in front of him, "I have discovered something you'll want to hear"

Strucker grew curious, "And what might that be?"

"Arachne plans to betray you" Dean said.

Strucker was baffled, "A bold claim boy, why should I believe you?"

"Arachne told me she found out that her memories were replaced. She offered to free my parents if I help her kill you" Dean said.

"And why would you refuse such an offer? Why wouldn't you take your revenge?" Strucker asked.

"Her plan was flawed, there would be no escape regardless if we succeeded or not" Dean said.

Strucker nodded in agreement, "True, you chose wisely by telling me"

Dean and Jessica approached the cell where his parents were being kept.

They stopped in front of the two guards.

"The prisoners are to be brought to the supreme Hydra immediately" Jessica said.

The guards nodded and turned around to open the cell.

Dean plunged his sword through one of them and Jessica snapped the other's neck.

"I have to go now, do what you have to and be quick" Jessica said leaving them.

Dean opened the cell.

"What's going on?" Eli asked.

"I'm breaking you out, follow me" Dean said as he led them away.

He walked down the hall towards the communications room.

"Wait here" Dean said as he entered the room.

There were four soldiers inside.

One turned around, "What're you doing? You're not authorized to be in here"

Dean closed the door and drew his swords.

The soldiers screamed in agony as he sliced them open, it's a good thing these walls were soundproof.

Dean cleaned his blood stained blades and sheathed them. He didn't let his mind ponder on his deeds, he stayed focused on his goal.

He pressed a couple of buttons and released the signal as Jessica asked.

Dean left the room, "Stay in here, arm yourselves, lock the door and wait for me"

Agalia grabbed his hand, "Be careful" she said sincerely.

Dean smiled and nodded, "I will mom" he rushed towards Strucker's chamber but ran into Andrea.

"Hey!" Andrea said.

Dean froze, did she know what he was doing?

"Where have you been?!" Andrea shouted.

"Umm..." Dean didn't know what to say.

"Whatever" Andrea grabbed his hand and ran, "Arachne is attacking my father we have to hurry!"

Dean felt relieved as he allowed her to drag him.

They entered the chamber to find Jessica in a frenzy.

Reaper and Viper were already down and the rest of the Hydra soldiers were shooting at her.

Jessica flew around dodging as she shot green energy from her palms back at them.

Strucker saw Dean, "Seize her!" He shouted angrily.

Dean leaped into the air and put her in a head lock, "Make it look believable" he whispered to her.

Jessica flew into the walls trying to shake him off but he wouldn't budge.

She fell through the air and landed harshly on the ground.

Dean kept his hold on her until she stopped struggling. He got off her and drew his swords.

"Well done, you shall be rewarded" Strucker stepped forward until he stood in front of Jessica, "Pick her up"

Two soldiers lifted her up to face him.

Jessica was barely conscious.

"And I had high hopes for you" Strucker drew his sword with his right hand, "But treachery is punishable by death" he raised his weapon over his head preparing to finish her.

Dean gripped his sword with anticipation, 'For taking my parents, lying to me, and forcing me to become something I hate'

Andrea saw the hate in his eyes as he glared at her father.

Strucker brought down his sword to strike.

Dean slashed upward with a loud roar and cut off his arm.

Strucker staggered back in shock as cried out in pain.

Dean went for the kill and lunged forward.

"No!" Andrea shouted and exploded outward with green energy.

Dean and Jessica were knocked back.

Andrea stared in awe at herself. Green energy came out of her hands that was shaped like three dimensional copperhead snakes.

The snakes moved around and hissed as if they were alive.

Strucker regained his bearings, "You insolent brat! KILL THEM!"

The soldiers were about to start shooting when the entire place started shaking from explosions.

"What is this?" Strucker said.

The dome above their heads shattered.

Dean looked up and saw those soldiers with the blue eagle on their chest fly down with jetpacks.

The Hydra soldiers shot at the SHIELD soldiers and vice versa.

"No, no, no! How can this be?" Strucker said rushing to his throne.

Jessica got back up and helped SHIELD, "A little going away present!"

Dean ran towards Strucker before he could get away.

Andrea got in his way and smacked him with one of her snakes, "Don't think so!"

Strucker pushed a button on his arm rest and his throne moved to the side revealing a secret path. He turned around and glared at Dean, "MARK MY WORDS BOY! YOU AND ALL THOSE YOU CARE FOR WILL NEVER BE SAFE!" He entered and the throne blocked the path again.

Dean didn't like the sound of that but didn't have time to dwell on it either. There were two snakes staring right at him, "Since when could you do this?"

"Since now!" Andrea lashed her snakes at him like whips.

Dean blocked with his swords but was still knocked back, "They suit you, figures you'd be a venomous snake!" He charged at her.

Andrea growled and extended her right hand. The copperhead stretched out and hit Dean in the face, "Asshole!"

Dean spit out a loose tooth, "Bitch!" He charged again.

Andrea lashed with her right copperhead.

Dean slid across the ground and went to cut her legs.

Andrea jumped over him.

Dean got on his feet and turned around with a double overhead slash.

Andrea blocked with her right copperhead and lashed with her left knocking a sword out of one of his hands.

Dean kneed her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, and elbowed her in the chest knocking her down. He then tried to plunge his sword through her.

Andrea blocked him at the last second with both her snakes.

Dean pushed against her snakes inching closer towards her face.

"This position brings back memories doesn't it?" Andrea caressed her leg on his crotch.

Dean didn't allow himself to be distracted, "You know what? If you weren't so pretty I'd been able to see right through you. The problem is that your beautiful exterior doesn't match your horrifying interior, and I'm going to fix that!" He pushed with all his might and cut her face vertically from her brow all the way down to her chin.

Andrea screamed and kneed him in the groin.

Dean rolled off her grasping his injured manhood.

Andrea got up and ran away holding her bleeding face.

Dean got up but lost her in the midst of the battle, 'I guess wounding them is good enough' he grabbed his dropped gladius, "Jessica let's get out of here!" He ran for the exit.

Jessica heard him as she held a Hydra soldier above her head, "Gotcha" she threw the soldier and flew at the door ripping it off its hinges.

Dean ran out, "I'm going to get my parents!"

"I'll meet you in the hangar!" Jessica flew the other way.

Dean reached the communications room, "Dad it's me!" He banged on the door.

His parents left the room.

"It's time to go" Dean sheathed his swords, wrapped an arm around each parent, and ran full speed.

"How did you get this fast?" Eli asked feeling overwhelmed.

"Lots of hard work" Dean said turning the corner.

There was a Hydra soldier going towards him but Dean didn't have enough time to stop and let go of his parents.

Eli then took one of his swords and threw it. It went right through the soldier's head.

"Good throw" Dean sounded surprised.

"I still got it" Eli said proudly as he picked it up again.

They finally reached the hangar that had turned into a large battlefield for SHIELD and Hydra.

"Dean this way!" Jessica flew into one of the jets holding two duffle bags.

Dean and his parents followed her inside.

Jessica immediately closed the ramp and blasted off.

They were glued to their seats from the sudden burst of speed.

Agalia and Eli strapped in to their seats and Dean sat in the copilot seat.

"Anyone on our tail?" Dean was concerned.

"No, everyone was too busy to notice us" Jessica said still looking tense.

"So...we made it?" Dean asked almost not believing it.

Jessica looked like she didn't believe it either, "Well...we're all here...and there's no one following us...so yeah" she sounded surprised.

"We made it" Dean mumbled, "I can't believe that plan actually worked" he sounded like a mixture of shock and joy.

"We...we're free" Jessica whispered as she turned on the autopilot and sat back in her seat.

Dean smiled for a moment but it faded, "So where're you gonna go?"

Jessica had a clueless look on her face, "I...don't know"

"You never thought about what you would do if you ever left Hydra?" Dean asked.

"Not really. I never thought I'd leave" Jessica said.

"Well we're going back to New York, maybe you can start there" Dean suggested.

"I don't know. I—"The radar picked up two incoming bogies.

"Uh oh" Dean said.

"Attention, this is SHIELD. Bring your aircraft to a stop and prepare to be boarded" They heard.

"More complications" Jessica said slowing down.

"At least it's the good guys" Dean said optimistically.

Dean and the others had been in the Helijet for a while with no idea where they were going.  
Suddenly the Helijet started to slow down.

Dean saw a large shadow encompass the light from the front windshield. He got up and looked outside to see what could be blocking the view.

There was a large vessel, bigger than anything he's ever seen. It resembled an aircraft carrier but it had four turbines that allowed it to stay in the air.

"What the actual fuck is that?" Dean said in disbelief.

"The Helicarrier" The pilot said as he landed on top of it.

They exited the Helijet and followed the two SHIELD soldiers.

"Where exactly are we going?" Agalia asked.

"We're taking you to the man in charge of the attack" One of them said.

As he followed Dean observed the outside of the Helicarrier. Dozens of Helijets lay about with numerous soldiers to go with them.

Unlike Hydra Island it reminded him of the army bases he use to see with his father.

The interior of the Helicarrier was all metallic and spotless. The place was much cleaner than what he was used to.

They entered a small private room with a chair facing a glass window.

"Sir, we found these refugees trying to escape from the attack" The soldier said.

The chair turned around to reveal Phil Coulson, "Thank you, you can wait outside"

"Yes sir" They said in unison as they left the room.

"I'm Agent Coulson" He looked at Jessica, "You must be Arachne" he presumed.

Jessica crossed her arms, "Used to be"

Coulson smirked, "Director Fury told me you were the mole" he looked at Dean and his parents, "However he didn't mention you"

"He helped me escape. Hydra used him just as they did with me" Jessica said.

Coulson got off his chair, "Well I suppose you standing by him helps, as well as the fact that you allowed us to take you without resistance" He walked in front of Dean who stood a little taller than the agent, "But I still have to see for myself whether you're trustworthy"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Dean asked.

"I'll just ask you a couple of questions" Coulson said.

"How do you know I'll be telling the truth?" Dean asked curiously.

Coulson smirked, "I'm a good judge of character"

"Then ask away" Dean said not having any issue.

"What's your name?" Coulson asked.

"Dean Nobili" he said.

"How old are you?" Coulson asked.

"15" Dean said.

Coulson raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Alright, how and why did you join Hydra?"

"I had ran away from home recently and ended up in Alberta, Canada. A man, who I presume was one of their recruiters, told me a bunch of lies about Hydra being the good guys, how I could be useful, and that they paid well. I believed it and went along with him" Dean said.

"And why did you want to leave?" Coulson asked the most important question.

"I realized that I was working for a bunch of psychos a little too late seeing as how they abducted my parents" Dean pointed to them behind him, "And threatened to kill them if I didn't do what they said"

Coulson nodded, "While working for Hydra what did you do for them?"

"I was with them when they freed Emile Blonsky, and witnessed the massacre in its aftermath. I didn't kill any soldiers because I knew it wasn't right. That's when I first started having second thoughts. I infiltrated a secret base of yours where I was supposed to retrieve Walter and Amanda Cage. Again I refused to kill anyone and I brought them back to Baron Strucker. He ordered me to torture them and I refused but then he threatened to kill my parents…." Dean paused as the images came back into his mind, "I was forced to inflict immeasurable pain upon them. They never broke their silence, they didn't give Strucker the formula he was after….." Dean looked down, "Seeing as how they weren't going to give it up Strucker made me…" A tear ran down his cheek, "I murdered them in cold blood. After that I couldn't take it anymore"

Coulson felt sorry for the boy, no one should have to go through that, "I believe you. You must be traumatized"

Dean wiped his cheek and looked up, "I'll live" he said trying to be tough, "But there's something else. Strucker knows who I am, he knows my family. He said those I care for would never be safe"

Coulson sighed, "There's not much we can do. Even if you changed your name, moved to a different state or even country. A man like that has the resources to find you no matter where you are. But nonetheless those procedures will have to be taken"

"You mean we'll have to change our names?" Agalia asked.

Eli nodded, "And relocate I presume"

"Both correct" Coulson confirmed, "We'll also keep you protected in the scenario that Strucker does discover your new whereabouts"

Eli and Agalia stood by Dean, "Thank you, for everything" Eli said.

"It's the least I can do. I'll send you home immediately to gather your belongings if that's what you want" Coulson said.

"We'd like that" Agalia said.

"And you?" Coulson asked Jessica.

"I uh" Jessica looked lost, "I need some time" she left the room.

Dean and his parents followed a soldier to the Helijet that would take them home.

As he walked outside Dean noticed Jessica sitting at the edge of the Helicarrier staring at the blue sky.

"I'll be there in a minute" Dean left his parents and walked over to Jessica.

She was deep in thought, so much that she didn't even notice Dean next to her.

"It's frustrating right?" Dean asked.

"What?" Jessica looked over and saw him sitting down next to her.

"It's frustrating. Not knowing what to do, or what you really want" Dean said.

"Yeah, finding out—"

"Your whole life was a lie" Dean completed her sentence, "It sucks"

"Yeah…" Jessica said awkwardly, "I don't know where to go from here"

"In the exact same boat as you" Dean admitted.

"I don't have any family…or friends. I don't have a home to go to. I have nothing. All I know is Hydra" Jessica looked sad, her eyes started to tear.

"Hey" Dean put an arm around her, "It's not your fault"

Jessica leaned on his shoulder for comfort.

It's strange. When they first met Jessica was this strong confident woman who knew exactly who she was and what she wanted. Now she's lost her purpose and her identity. She's as vulnerable as he is right now.

"Listen, what we went through is going to take a while to digest. More for you than me. But you're gonna get through this because you're tough and I know that. You're a beautiful woman in her mid 20's—"

"Early 20's" Jessica corrected him.

"My mistake, who's got a whole life ahead of her to make new good memories. And you know what? Maybe the answer is right in front of you. What if you worked for SHIELD?" Dean suggested.

"You think that's a good idea?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. You're a skilled fighter and superhuman, that has to be a plus for working with the good guys" Dean said.

Jessica sat upright, "I guess it'll help me make up for all the bad I've done"

"Right. Go back and talk to Coulson, I'm sure he could help you out" Dean said.

Jessica nodded, "I'll do that"

"And by the way, you're not alone. You got me" Dean said with a half-smile, "We're friends now"

Jessica laughed, "You're right"

Dean got on his feet, "Well I gotta go, my parents are waiting"

Jessica floated and stood on her feet, "Why don't you stay? We could join together"

Dean considered it for a moment, "Maybe _one_ day, but not now. I still have questions that need answering"

"That's too bad. It was fun kicking your butt" Jessica joked.

"Next time we meet you owe me a rematch" Dean said looking forward to one.

"That's a deal" Jessica said with the same enthusiasm.

"Dean c'mon!" Agalia shouted.

"I'm coming!" Dean shouted back, "I guess this is goodbye then" he offered his hand.

Jessica looked at his hand then back at him. She embraced him in a warm hug, "Bye"

When she let go Dean turned around to leave.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot" Jessica said grabbing one of the bags she took with her, "Here"

Dean took the bag, "What's this?" it was heavier than he thought.

"Stole it from Strucker's personal vault" Jessica said with a smile.

Dean looked inside, gold bars, "Wow, you're the second person to give me money as we say goodbye"

"I mean if you don't want it" Jessica went to take it back.

Dean held it close, "No…my shiny"

Jessica laughed.

 _I learned a lot from that woman, enough to prepare me for what was in store for me next. However, the next time she saw me she'd be the one learning from me_

Dean joined his parents on the Helijet.

Back to the real world.

* * *

Author's note: _And with that this little story arc comes to an end. Tune in next week to see Dean face off against a certain feral mutant!_


	8. Chapter 8 : Tigers in New York

Chapter 8

 _Tigers in New York_

 **New York**

Dean entered his old house. Well house was an understatement, it more resembled a mansion. He came from a wealthy family, the Nobili's. His grandfather, Gordon Nobili, was one of the heads of the five mafia families.

Eli never told Dean anything beyond that. Probably for good reason.

"Good to be home right?" Agalia said as she hurried to clean the house. She had a cleaning obsession.

"Yeah" Dean said not meaning it. It was nice seeing his parents again but now he would face the same problems as before. He just didn't feel like he belonged here.

Eli could tell his adopted son wasn't very cheerful, "What's the matter?"

"You know me coming home doesn't change anything. There's still a gap in my life" Dean said.

"I know. Give it time, you'll find your way" Eli said before walking slowly with his cane.

Dean went upstairs. His room looked the same, like nothing had changed. He put down his bag. He spotted a little bed big enough for a pet to sleep in with the name Max on it.

Max was his childhood pet. His parents got him when he was born so in a way they grew up together. Last year before Dean left Max died, that was probably another factor to his mood at the time.

Dean grabbed the ball on his bed, it had chew marks on it. His favorite toy. He put the ball down and tried to be rid of those thoughts, his mind was unstable as it is he didn't need any more turmoil.

Dean cleaned himself up and put on some of his clothes he'd left behind. Blue jeans, white T-shirt, and his favorite black leather jacket.

"Now let's see how much this gold is worth" Dean said taking the bag with him.

* * *

Elsewhere in New York a man sat in a bar drinking to his heart's desire. Victor Creed otherwise known as Sabretooth, a bloodthirsty mutant.

His hair was long and light brown, his face had a sadistic grin and the fact that he had long sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth made it worse.

He wore black boots, green camouflage pants with a belt that had a metal skull as a belt buckle. On his belt there were multiple sets of various bones.

He wore a worn out white wife beater that had multiple slashes on it. Around his neck was a thick chain with dozens of dog tags attached to it, probably his past victims.

Not too long ago he was abandoned in Alaska by his longtime rival and hated enemy, Wolverine. Charles Xavier temporarily wiped his memories, which is why it took him this long to remember where Logan was hiding.

As time passed his memories slowly returned. He remembered he found Logan's hiding place before but still didn't know the exact location. He recalled it being close to New York but that was all he had for now.

The bartender noticed Sabretooth's cup was empty, that was the 10th drink he had and still didn't pay, "Hey buddy I'm gonna need to see some green if you want anymore"

Sabretooth looked at the bartender and laughed, "Gimme another beer or get lost meat bag, I ain't givin you a dime"

"I'm callin the cops!" The bartender picked up his phone.

Sabretooth grabbed his hand and squeezed until he heard bones crushing, "Go on, do it. If you can"

"I already did" someone else said.

Sabretooth looked at the random human, "Time for a snack"

* * *

Dean returned to his home, minus the gold. He exchanged it for cash and deposited it into his personal account. He had amassed quite a sizable amount of money from his trip.

He noticed the house was back to its old clean and shiny self.

"Mom needs a hobby" Dean said looking for his parents, "Mom!"

"I'm in the kitchen" Agalia said.

Dean found her preparing dinner, "Where's dad?"

"I think he's in the garage" Agalia said.

Dean went to the garage and found Eli fixing a chopper, "Your old bike"

Eli spotted Dean, "Yeah it's seen better days"

It was a classic black Harley, but old and dusty.

"What made you bring it out of retirement?" Dean asked curiously.

"It seemed like a waste to just let it rot in the garage for the rest of its life" Eli said.

Dean nodded, "I'll go see if mom needs anything and then I'll come help" he left.

Eli smiled, the boy was holding up well after what he went through.

Dean came back to the kitchen, "Hey ma do you need—"he paused as he spotted her attention was taken by the TV.

It was showing a live feed. A group of SHIELD soldiers firing automatic weapons at Sabretooth.

Sabretooth jumped around and maneuvered, avoiding the bullets in way that no ordinary human could. He grabbed two of the SHIELD soldiers by their necks and snapped them like twigs in an instant.

The other 3 opened fire upon him.

Sabretooth grinned and let the bullets tear apart his body.

He still stood, hunched over slightly but still standing. He stood up straight again and all the wounds he had healed within seconds, "Bad move" his voice was dark and low.

"He's an enhanced" Dean said.

Sabretooth covered the distance between them before they could react. He punched one of the soldiers in the face breaking right though his helmet and shattering his skull.

One of the other soldiers went to shoot him but Sabretooth grabbed the weapon and moved it to shoot the other soldier. He then emptied the rest of his clip into the last soldier while laughing maniacally.

The news reporter ran without saying a word.

The camera man made a run for it but was caught.

The camera dropped to the floor allowing the audience to see Sabretooth holding the camera man by the neck.

"You're not going anywhere" Sabretooth put his hands on both sides of his head and squeezed.

The man screamed out in pain, "No please NO!"

Sabretooth crushed his skull and let the body drop to the floor, lifeless, and oozing puddles of blood.

A headlight shone on Sabretooth and there was a sound like a jet, "Victor Creed! You are under arrest! If you try to escape we will be forced to use lethal force!" someone spoke over a speaker.

Sabretooth snarled in frustration and ran.

High caliber bullets trailed behind him and then a missile exploded cutting off the feed.

Dean clenched his fists with anger and started walking away.

Agalia grabbed him, "Hey where are you going?"

Dean didn't answer, he simply gave her a look.

"You're going after him aren't you?" Agalia asked.

"Someone has to" Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Are you insane?! He just squished his head like a balloon!" Agalia tried to reason with him.

"Those soldiers, they were SHIELD. And if they couldn't stop him, I don't know who can" Dean said.

"But he's an enhanced" Agalia pleaded.

"It'll take one to beat one" Dean left anyways.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Someone else was watching that same report, Evan Daniels, also known as Spyke. Named that way due to his ability to produce bone spikes from his body.

He was flipping through channels when he stumbled upon the news report.

"Not good" Evan ran to find Logan.

He happened to find Jean on his way, "Great, Jean I need you to find Logan"

"Why what's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Don't have time, now!" Evan said.

"Fine, fine" Jean scanned the mansion with her mind, "He's in the subbasement. In Cerebro with the Professor, but I can't get through to them. The Professor must be using it"

"Don't worry I'll go get em" Evan said running to get to the elevator.

Kurt teleported in front of Evan, "Yo Evan"

Evan was startled from his sudden appearance, "Whoa, will you stop doing that already?"

"Sorry, hey you wanna go shred the pavement?" Kurt asked holding up his skateboard.

"Not right—Hey can you teleport me downstairs?" Evan asked.

"You know I don't get the landings right when I'm going through floors" Kurt said.

"Don't care let's go" Evan grabbed his shoulder and Kurt teleported them downstairs.

They appeared downstairs but upside down in the middle of the air.

They yelled as they fell down.

"You're right, your landings need work" Evan said getting up.

"Whatever spike boy" Kurt got up as well.

The door to Cerebro slid open and Logan and the Professor came out.

"Professor I—"

"Calm yourself Evan, you're thinking way too loudly" Charles said.

"Oh, my bad" Evan said.

"What is it now?" Logan asked.

"Sabretooth has been spotted in New York causing trouble" Charles said.

"Then that's my queue to leave" Logan started walking.

"Right we'll come too" Kurt said.

"Uh-uh, no way" Logan refused.

"C'mon we both did fine last time he was here" Evan pleaded.

"No, both of you got in my way and could have gotten yourselves killed. Let me handle my business" Logan left.

"What a joy kill, let's go Kurt" Evan said.

Kurt teleported them back upstairs.

Charles heard their mental voices, 'Ow!' they both said.

'Logan I do not recommend this course of action' Charles spoke telepathically with him.

'Chuck if you ever have a standoff with your rival I want you to come back to this moment and see how you feel' Logan said.

Charles hopes something like that never happens between him and Eric.

'I'll guide you through Cerebro' Charles said.

* * *

 **Coney Island, the Boardwalk**

Sabretooth had been doing his best to avoid these SHIELD agents that were on his tail. They chased him to the boardwalk where he was now.

The SHIELD Helijet that was following him shot at the mutant, putting holes in the wooden boards beneath him.

Sabretooth out of nowhere turned around and charged at the Helijet.

The Helijet stopped in its tracks but wasn't fast enough.

Sabretooth leaped and landed on top of the Helijet. He punched through the glass, grabbed the pilot and threw him out.

He entered the Helijet as it spiraled out of control and attacked the SHIELD agents inside.

The Helijet crash landed. The ramp opened revealing Sabretooth standing in a pile of shredded bodies.

He held a human arm in one hand biting the meat off of the bone and in the other was an assault rifle he picked up.

Sabretooth walked over to the SHIELD agent that he threw and aimed it the assault rifle at his temple.

"Please! No! Don't kill me! I was just following orders!" the agent pleaded.

The fear in his eyes made Sabretooth grin, "Do I look like I care meat bag?" he went to pull the trigger when all of a sudden, a kick to the face knocked him down.

That hit dazed Sabretooth obscuring his vision.

Sabretooth looked for the person who had the balls to interrupt him. He saw a dark figure but his vision was still a little blurry, 'Is that the runt?' he thought.

"Looks like your killing streak is over hairball" Dean said.

Sabretooth's vision began to clear up, "You're just a kid?" he said with a surprised expression. He thought about what he could do with this boy for fun. There was no SHIELD to currently annoy him which left him free to do as he pleased, "Let's see, I already snacked on someone today" he thought out loud.

'Judging by what I've seen, he definitely has military training, to what extent I don't know. I also don't know how I compare to him. There's only one way to find out' "Sounds to me like you're chicken" Dean said trying to get a reaction out of him.

"GRRRRRRRRR" Sabretooth growled, the boy was pushing his luck. He leapt for the youngster only for him to side step resulting in Sabretooth landing face first on the ground.

"I notice you have quite a temper" Dean said just as Sabretooth got right back up and started swinging wildly. The boy dodged each strike showing his above natural speed.

"Hey have you ever done this before?" Dean said mocking him, 'Keep him angry, when he's angry he's unbalanced'

"SHUT UP!" Sabretooth leaped towards him hoping to catch him by surprise but to no avail.

Dean grabbed him mid-air and slammed him down.

"C'mon you call that an attack?" Dean asked laughing.

Before he could say anything else Sabretooth closed the gap between them and kneed Dean in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Sabretooth then elbowed him in the face making him a little dizzy.

He then hit the boy with an uppercut sending Dean flying back.

The boy landed harshly on the wooden boards.

Dean got up rubbing his chin where he was hit, 'In my power range, and definitely has comparable dexterity' He took off his leather jacket and threw it aside.

Dean got back into his stance, ready for Sabretooth's full onslaught.

Sabretooth swiped with his sharp talons leaving red slash marks on his chest.

Sabretooth swiped with his right hand only for Dean to duck and come up with a strong uppercut sending him flying back from the force of the blow.

Sabretooth landed on his feet and jumped right back.

Dean ducked under another swipe but this time Sabretooth was prepared and he swept the boy's legs from under him.

Sabretooth tried to stomp the youngster in the chest but he rolled to his feet and sent a kick to Sabertooth's midsection.

Sabretooth grabbed the boy's leg and sent a downward elbow to his kneecap.

Dean kicked Sabretooth in the face freeing his leg and jumped upright.

Sabretooth threw a punch but the boy caught it, then he threw another one only for that one to be caught too.

The youngster pushed him back but Sabretooth jumped and hit him with a tornado kick.

'The kid's good but not good enough' Sabretooth thought.

Dean was seeing triple, 'That's not good'

Sabretooth punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of the boy then he elbowed him in the back knocking him down.

Sabretooth grabbed the boy's hair and smashed his face into the wooden boards several times.

He lifted his head again, this time looking the boy in the eyes.

Dean's nose was bleeding but besides that his face was intact.

"What the hell are you made of?" Sabretooth asked.

"I wish I knew pal" Dean grabbed Sabretooth's head and smashed it so hard his head broke through the wooden boards.

Dean got up and kicked Sabretooth's ass, literally, knocking him forward. He then grabbed one of the loose wooden boards and ripped it off its hinges.

"RAAHH!" Sabretooth roared as he charged at the boy.

"Batter up!" Dean swung the board like a baseball bat and broke it over Sabretooth's face making him see stars.

Dean then noticed four SHIELD Agents coming from behind Sabretooth, "Finally"

"Open fire!" One of the agents said and they did so putting a couple of dozen bullets in Sabretooth putting him down.

One of the bullets pierced Dean's arm, "Ah!"

Sabretooth fell to the floor, his lifeless body bleeding out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean yelled.

One of the soldiers noticed he was bleeding, "I'm sorry I wasn't aiming at you"

"Whatever, at least you took him down" Dean said wincing.

"Let me take a look at that" the SHIELD soldier said.

For Sabretooth this distraction was all he needed to heal all his wounds.

Before the boy could react Sabretooth stood up and hit him with a powerful uppercut sending the boy flying into the wooden floor.

Before the Agents could shoot him Sabretooth took them out swiftly, "They call these soldiers, ha! I knew better soldiers 30 years ago"

Sabretooth turned around just in time to see the boy getting up so he took advantage and attacked.

Before Dean could figure out what was going on a booted foot kicked him in the face knocking him into a metal pole.

"Ooooowww" Dean mumbled. This time when he got up Dean kept his eyes on Sabretooth but before he could regain his composure the hairy man was upon him again.

Sabretooth grabbed Dean with one hand and started to beat him senseless.

Dean grabbed his fist and headbutted Sabretooth knocking him back.

Dean hit Sabretooth with a heavy right hook making him take a few steps back. Then he jumped and hit Sabretooth with a flying kick breaking the man's nose.

Sabretooth grabbed the boy, lifted him over his head, and slammed him into the wooden floor breaking right through it.

There was a lot of space where Sabretooth threw Dean so it was difficult to see him through the dust that kicked up.

Sabretooth peaked in the hole for a second when two hands came out of the hole, grabbed him by the neck and smashed him hard into the concrete floor below the wood in the hole, 'I knew those cement fillings were here for a good reason'

Dean climbed out of the hole before the hairy man could snare him within the hole like he did.

Sabretooth leapt out with a big bruise on his forehead and a very angry expression.

"You'll pay for that kid!" Sabretooth said with hatred.

The youngster grinned, "You're the one who's going to pay. Now where were we?" he said bringing his fists up to his face.

They started to exchange punches again when all of a sudden a jet showed up and landed nearby.

Dean paid no attention but Sabretooth recognized the vehicle.

'I need to get out of here, fast!' Sabretooth thought.

* * *

Wolverine landed the X-jet nearby and rushed to help.

'He's just up ahead Logan' Charles said.

Wolverine found the duo fighting and what he saw up close was surprising. Let's just say he didn't expect Sabretooth to be fighting one on one with a teenager.

Dean panted, 'This guy won't back down' he spotted Wolverine approach and stop right in front of them.

 _Logan was probably my favorite teacher, he always had a way to push me further than I thought I could go._

"Please tell me you're with SHIELD" Dean hoped.

Wolverine popped his claws, "I'm afraid not. I work independently"

"I'll be with you in a minute runt, I need to finish this" Sabretooth and Dean traded punches trying to outmatch the other but Dean was too wounded to keep up.

Wolverine could tell this kid wouldn't last much longer. He stabbed Sabretooth with one hand, lifted him up, and threw him.

"Mind if I cut in?" Wolverine asked.

Dean nodded, "By all means, cut all you like"

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I completely forgot to upload the next chapter haha. Also sorry for the cliffhanger :)


	9. Chapter 9 : Decisions

Chapter 9

 _Decisions_

 **Coney Island**

Wolverine went after Sabretooth.

Dean sat down for a minute, he needed a breather. He looked at his arm that was bleeding from the gunshot wound.

He put his finger in the wound, pulled out the bullet, and held back a loud cry. That was painful but at least now he would heal faster.

Sabretooth swiped with his talons but Wolverine blocked with his claws.

Wolverine then leapt forward thrusting his claws into Sabretooth's chest to the point where his claws were sticking out from his back.

Sabretooth yelled from the excruciating pain.

Sabretooth grabbed Wolverine's hands, removed them from his chest, headbutted him and slashed his chest leaving four slash marks.

Dean watched as Logan's wounds healed instantly, 'Whoa, I wish I could heal that fast'

Sabretooth threw a heavy right hook.

Wolverine jumped over him and slashed his eyes.

"AH!" Sabretooth was stunned from his temporary loss of vision.

Wolverine slashed his back.

Sabretooth lashed out not knowing where his opponent was, "Come here!"

"I think it's time to end this" Dean grabbed a metal pole and ripped it out of the ground with some effort.

Wolverine saw him and backed away.

Sabretooth's eyes finally healed.

"Hey fur ball!" Dean shouted.

Sabretooth turned around and was smashed hard into the ground by the metal pole.

Dean then repeatedly hit him with the metal pole in a frenzy.

Logan stopped him, "Kid I think he's out for now!"

Dean stopped for a second, "Piece of shit" he hit him one last time before he put the pole down.

Logan was impressed, the boy would have lost without his help but still no small feat to take down Sabretooth.

Dean picked up his leather jacket and put it back on.

Logan doesn't know from where but he's sure he's seen him before, "So what's your story bub?"

Dean looked at Logan who was dressed in a black and orange outfit, 'Now what can this dude's deal be?' he wondered. The man said he wasn't with SHIELD but he still helped him.

"SHIELD agents didn't seem to be doing the job so I stepped in to help" Dean said.

"I'm guessing you thought you had the power to do that" Logan said.

"Well…yeah" Dean said.

"I saw you hurl that thing at Sabretooth, you have powers right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, and judging by those blades that come out of your knuckles you have powers too" Dean said.

"Right, I'm Logan" he gave him his hand.

"Call me Dean" he said.

Just as he said that 3 SHIELD Helijets landed in front of them.

About a dozen more Shield soldiers came out of the Helijets with a single man leading them.

He had dark hair with multiple streaks of grey implying his old age and an eye patch over his left eye chewing on a toothpick. Agent Nick Fury, director of SHIELD.

Fury pointed at Sabretooth, "Detain that mutant" he ordered his men.

The SHIELD soldiers cuffed him and then moved Sabretooth into one of the Helijets.

Fury looked at Logan, "Been a while Logan, or should I say Weapon X?" he grinned with satisfaction.

Logan growled "Fury"

"Actually you're going by Wolverine now right?" Fury asked.

"What took you so long? I figured you would have sent the Widow, not some untrained punks to do you're dirty work" Logan said.

"Agent Romanov is on another mission at the moment so I used what I had" Fury said.

Logan raised an eyebrow then smiled, "You sent her to watch Stark didn't you?"

"That's classified information" Fury said sternly.

Last summer Tony Stark was abducted by a terrorist organization and held prisoner which led him to create a suit of armor. Since then he's improved on the original design and he's become a bit of a superhero. Mr. Stark calls himself Iron Man and ever since then Fury has made sure to keep a close eye on the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Logan grunted "Whatever patch"

"Anyways I'm not here to see your pretty face Logan" Fury said.

Logan ignored the comment and raised an eyebrow, "Then what do you want bub?"

Fury looked at Dean, "What's your name kid?"

Dean knew this was the Director of SHIELD, it was probably best he answered truthfully, "Dean Nobili"

Fury recognized the name, "You Eli's boy?"

Dean was surprised, "You know my father?"

"Yeah, I know your father" Fury said that in a strange way, "Eli and I served together in Vietnam"

That's something Eli failed to mention. His dad was an ex-marine, one of the greatest to ever serve. But he never knew he served with the Director of SHIELD, he'll have to speak with his father when he gets home.

"So what do you want?" Dean asked.

"I want to make you an offer" Fury said.

Dean looked at him weirdly, 'What does he want with me?' he wondered, "What kind of offer?"

"I watched you from far away kid, and let me tell you, I'm impressed. You almost took on a very dangerous person single handedly" Fury said.

"Key word _almost,_ I'm nothing special" Dean said.

"Do you know how hard it is to do that? Let's just say a normal person's chances are slim to none. You have potential kid, so much that one day you could be better than him" Fury said pointing to Logan "And he's supposed to be second best fighter in the world"

Dean looked at Logan, second best in the world was a strong claim. He didn't get much of a chance to observe his fight but it was obvious he was really good.

Once Fury said second best the first thing that popped in Logan's head was one name…..Steve Rogers…..he really was the best. He was the only person who ever really beat him in a straight up fight. But never mind that now those are thoughts for another day.

Logan snorted, "Don't push it patch, yeah I admit that the kid's got potential and he can _eventually_ be very good. With the right teacher, and the right team. But SHIELD doesn't fit that bill" He glared at Fury "They keep secrets from you and don't entirely trust you either" He looked at Dean, "Look, I live at a place where people can learn to use their powers for good while still living a normal life. With us you won't get anything but total honesty, I guarantee that. Plus you'll be around people your own age, I train teenagers for a living. Join the X-men"

Dean looked at Logan, then turned to look at Fury,

"Make your choice, I won't hold it against you whatever you do" Fury said.

Dean thought hard on this one, "If I pick one will the other offer still stand in the future?"

They both nodded.

Then he at least could theoretically try both.

"Look Fury, I appreciate the offer. You knowing my dad and all is good too but SHIELD is like the next level to a soldier and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet" Dean said. Being a teenager was not something he wanted to give up just yet.

"I respect that. If you ever change your mind" Fury gave Dean a card, "Let's move out!" He and the SHIELD soldiers went back in the Helijets and left.

"So you're joining?" Logan asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I want to hear more about this place you live, maybe you can come explain it to me and my parents" Dean said.

"Sure kid, although right now might not be the best time" Logan said.

"What about tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"Sure" Logan paused as he spotted blood dripping from his jacket sleeve, "You're hurt"

Dean looked at his arm, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. One of those SHIELD guys accidentally shot me"

"Let me take a look at it then" Logan said.

"It's not that bad, really. I took out the slug" Dean said.

Logan looked at him weirdly, "I've seen grown men whine like little girls over a bullet wound, and you just brush it off?"

"I'm no stranger to pain" Dean admitted.

Logan found that answer a little odd. He wonders what the kid might have gone through in the past, "Sure. I'll give you a ride home. Save you some time"

 **On the Helicarrier**

Director Nick Fury entered the command deck.

"Director on deck!" someone shouted and then everyone stood at attention.

"At ease" Fury said.

A woman with short brown hair approached him, "Director Fury, was the mission a success?"

"If you call a public massacre a success Hill then yes, it was a success" Fury said accessing a control panel to add Sabretooth to the list of superpowered criminals they've captured.

"We've already removed any evidence of Victor Creed being a mutant and have released a suitable front for civilians to believe" Maria Hill said.

She was like Fury's second in command, not because she was the best soldier no. The Black Widow, Hawkeye, and a couple of others are better than her in that category. She's the most capable leader out of all of them. If anything were to happen to him he'd have no doubt she could handle things, although she could be a little stubborn at times. Fury would have to fix that.

"Good" Fury simply said.

"Sir, If I may, which of the four prisons do you plan to put him in?" Hill asked.

"I don't know, maybe the big house, it doesn't matter" Fury sighed.

Another agent walked over, "Sir, there's someone waiting for you in the meeting room"

Fury straightened, his source was here. He looked around at the room of agents, "I'll be in a meeting for the next ten minutes. If you have something world ending or human race threatening, give it to Hill. I am not to be disturbed, is that understood?"

Everyone nodded and watched as he strode across the room and entered a doorway just beside the main entrance.

He walked all the way down the hall until he reached his private meeting room.

The room was darkly lit, only a table and two chairs occupying the space. A man in a pinstripe suit stood half in shadow, a scowl on his face. His beard looked like a thundercloud had attached itself to his face, and he thought he saw a flash of lightning. But it was only the lighting.

"I assume you already know how it went" Fury said taking a seat.

" _ **Actually no, I was occupied at the time**_ " He said also taking a seat not to be rude.

"He declined" Fury said.

The man sighed, " _ **Not unforeseen, however I predict you'll get another chance in the future**_ "

"Since when was foresight apart of your package?" Fury asked curiously.

The man laughed, " _ **All of us have a little foresight Fury, my son simply has a knack for it**_ "

"Good to know. Now that I've finally seen the boy I'd like to know how much time we have until _the day_ " Fury said.

" _ **You have 3 years to prepare for the Pharaoh's arrival, use your time wisely**_ " The man rose from his seat and proceeded to walk out.

"That's it?" Fury asked. He got up and put his hand on the man's shoulder, "You can't even give me a date?"

" _ **Take your hand off me mortal, or I will bring down the wrath of the sky on this place**_ " The man threatened, his electric blue eyes flashing like a thunder storm.

Fury immediately did as the man ordered, "I apologize, 3 years will suffice" he said.

" _ **Good, I'll be seeing you Fury**_ " Fog entered the room and surrounded the man. Then the fog left through the cracks of the door and when it did the man was gone.

Fury sighed. 3 years. 3 years to help mold the heroes of earth into a fighting force.

He left his meeting room and returned to the command deck. Fury accessed a control panel and put in a new entry for top secret programs.

Hill strode up to him, "Sir, what are you doing?"

"I'm creating a metahuman program" Fury said.

Hill was surprised, "What's it called?"

"The Avengers Initiative" Fury said.

 **Brooklyn**

They reached Dean's house.

The X-jet was currently in camouflage allowing them to land without anyone noticing.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Dean stepped out of the X-jet.

The X-jet blasted off.

'Now how am I going to explain all this to Mom and Dad? This is just so much to absorb, even for me. Well I guess the best thing I can do now is just tell them everything and hope Dad doesn't get another heart attack. The last time was a disaster, Dad almost died' Dean frowned as he entered his home.

'C'mon stop worrying, that'll never happen, Dad is the strongest guy I know and he is gonna live for a long time. At least until he sees your kids' With that in mind he cheered up, 'I'll let him sit down anyways just in case'

The minute Dean closed the door he heard "DEAN!" he flinched.

'What the hell happened now?' Dean wondered.

He walked into the living room where his mother was waiting for him with a sad face. The minute she saw him she embraced him in a hug, "Thank god you're alright" her eyes started tearing.

"Mom, I'm ok" Dean said oblivious to the TV showing the news.

Agalia looked at him angrily, "Don't give me that, look at the TV" she pointed to the flat screen on the wall.

Dean realized what she was stressing about. The news report was showing a replay of the fight that happened not so long ago with that guy Sabretooth. The video was blurry around Dean, which was strangely convenient.

 **At the Institute**

Kitty was in the lounge watching TV. Very rarely did she get a chance to watch whatever she wanted, seeing as she had to share TV time with all the other teens in the house.

Rogue walked in and jumped on the leather couch, "Time's up"

"Already? It couldn't like have been that long" Kitty said not wanting to give up the remote.

"Well it has" Rogue snatched the remote out of her hand.

"Hey! I still have half an hour left of the Kardashians" Kitty said grabbing half of the remote and tugging on it.

"There's no way in hell I'm watching a minute of that garbage!" Rogue tugged on her half of the remote.

They unintentionally started changing the channels.

"Give it back!" Kitty shouted.

"No way!" Rogue shouted back.

The two teenage girls' focused was on the TV when they heard, " _We now report to you live from the scene_ " the image switched to a lower quality one that is moving towards what appeared to be a boardwalk by a beach.

A lady appeared " _This is Channel 7 eyewitness news reporter Jackie Burk reporting to you live from Coney Island where as you can see there are unconscious Shield Operatives and—"_ The lady paused to assess what she was seeing.

"Wait what?" Rogue said letting go.

The camera turned from the unconscious Shield soldiers to what appeared to be Sabretooth fighting a dark haired youngster, " _Ladies and gentlemen, unless I am mistaken, you are looking at the man responsible for this manhunt fighting with a…..a teenager?"_

Kitty took a closer look at the live video, "It's way too blurry around that guy, I can't see what he looks like"

Rogue stared at the TV and her eyes started bothering her. One second it was blurry like Kitty said and the next she could see the boy clearly. It shifted back and forth a few times before Rogue looked away and rubbed her eyeballs, 'Maybe TV does ruin your eyes'

Just then on the screen you could see the X-jet landing a few meters away from the fight but before the camera could catch Logan coming out of it someone blocked the view, " _Excuse me Ma'am this is a restricted area, for your own safety please evacuate_ "

You could see on the screen that a SHIELD soldier was dragging her away from the fight, " _Hey you can't do this to me! What about freedom of the press! The people deserve to know what is going on!_ "

" _By order of Director Nick Fury, this area is to be cleared of all civilians. That means you too Ma'am_ " The SHIELD soldier said.

" _Fine, you win for now but this isn't over with!_ " she yelled. She fixed her outfit before returning to the camera, " _This has been Channel 7 eyewitness news Jackie Burk reporting to you live, have a good day_ " the broadcast went back to the news team and the girls lost interest.

While Kitty was distracted Rogue took the remote, "Aha!"

"That's mine!" Kitty chased her.

 **Dean's House**

"Wow" Agalia said.

After he took a shower and cleaned up Dean spent the last hour explaining the events that had happened earlier today.

"So where's Dad?" Dean asked.

Agalia sipped her coffee, "He's resting, that news report gave him quite a shock so I helped him to bed. Who knows what would have happened if he stayed up to worry with me"

That made Dean feel guilty, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Eli.

Just then Eli walked in. His back was hunched over as he walked with his cane, in his prime he stood as tall as Dean does and just as muscular and it showed.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'll live. Can I say the same for that guy on the news with you?" Eli asked.

"Yeah he's alive. SHIELD took him prisoner" Dean said.

Eli raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, did you win?"

"We ummm…were interrupted" Dean said awkwardly.

Eli smirked, he only talked like that when he gets his ass kicked, something that rarely happens.

"Ok" Eli said.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You're not mad at me?" he asked with a confused face.

Eli shook his head, "No way son, you did the right thing. If I had your body I would have too"

That made Dean laugh, "Oh by the way, I met Nick Fury. Said he was an old pal of yours" he said expecting a good explanation.

Eli grinned, "I knew him, a long time ago" he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked.

"Didn't seem important, I didn't know him that well. He did try and recruit me for SHIELD once" Eli said.

"Why didn't you join?" Dean asked curiously.

"Family seemed more important at the time. Now I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation with your mother, so what about this X-men guy?" Eli asked avoiding the subject.

"He's the one that interrupted me" Dean replied.

"I like him already. Are you considering looking into it?" Eli asked.

"Well before I decide anything I arranged for him to come over tomorrow, I want to hear what he has to say first" Dean said.

"Well that's goo—"his father was interrupted.

"Oh My God! I have to clean the house!" Agalia got up from her seat and ran for the broom to start sweeping the house.

"Well I guess you should have seen that one coming" Eli said sarcastically and they shared a laugh.

Elsewhere in New York a boy was doing his school work in front of the TV, or at least he was attempting to. His name is Percy Jackson. Once falsely accused of being the lightning thief but he cleared his name during his first quest last summer.

Percy prevented a civil war between the Gods by returning Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. An accomplishment that made him quite famous throughout camp half-blood.

After the summer he decided not to stay at camp half-blood all year round and returned home to his mother. Ever since he's been attending high school, trying to be a normal teenager and not the son of Poseidon.

Percy's mother Sally walked in his room with his lunch, "Hungry?"

"Starving" Percy said putting down his pen and paper without hesitation. He scarfed down his sandwich in seconds.

"Wow you must have been hungry" Sally said.

Percy took out a pen from his pocket, "I was practicing before" he clicked the pen and it transformed.

The pen morphed into a 3 foot shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

Percy now held his celestial bronze sword Riptide in his hand.

"It's still hard to get used to that" Sally said.

"Once you've held a lightning bolt in your hands nothing surprises you" Percy said.

Sally looked at the blank paper on his desk, "Sort of like how you not doing your homework doesn't surprise me"

Percy laughed sheepishly, "Yeah about that" he clicked the button on the handle and it transformed back into a pen, "I have no idea what to write"

"Maybe I can help, what's the assignment?" Sally asked.

"Write a page and a half about where I see myself in 10 years" Percy said.

Sally winced, "That's a tough one"

"Yeah no kidding. I'm a 15 year old half-blood who'll have to watch his back for monsters for the rest of his life. I have no clue where I'm going to be in 10 years" Percy said.

"It's just a school assignment, it doesn't have to be the real thing. Make something up" Sally said.

She looked at his TV, the channel it was on was showing the movie Transformers.

Sally knows Percy is better off having the TV on due to his ADHD, it's hard for him to focus without it.

"Try a different channel maybe it'll help" Sally changed it to a news channel and left her son to his school work.

"Yeah cause watching the news totally makes me wanna write an essay" Percy said sarcastically.

He went to change the channel when something caught his eye.

Two guys fighting on the boardwalk of Coney Island.

They both showed unnatural abilities, but one had him more interested than the other.

The one in the white T-shirt, the image of him kept on blurring in the video feed. The mist was concealing his identity from mortals, but Percy could clearly see him. If the mist was concealing him that much he must be a half-blood.

He was a teenager just like Percy, but he wasn't carrying any weapons or armor. Strange.

 **At the Institute**

Logan returned from his encounter with Sabretooth.

The first thing Logan's going to do is find Charles, debrief him, and talk about the possible new recruit he met.

Logan made his way towards Charles's office where he usually is if he's not using Cerebro or out doing something else.

Logan knocked on the door, "Come in Logan" 'that is still creepy when he does that' he thought.

Logan walked in and spotted Charles sitting by his desk, "Was the mission successful?" he asked.

"Yeah, it went better than expected. I got there in time to stop the old fur ball and SHIELD took him off our hands. Also we might have a new recruit on our hands" Logan gave him the brief version.

The last part intrigued Charles, "Yes I saw the live news report, and I'm guessing you're referring to the young man"

Logan raised an eyebrow and said, "There was a news report? I didn't know about that, they must have been there right before I got there"

Charles nodded, "Yes, SHIELD secured the area of all civilians. Apparently they don't want the mutants to be revealed yet either"

"Yeah, helps us a lot. So you saw the kid on the news huh?" Logan asked as he put a cigar in his mouth.

Charles nodded reluctantly, "Yes, and he seemed to be doing a good job of handling Sabretooth. Are you certain he is a mutant?" he asked.

"Honestly Chuck I have no idea. But he seems like one, and I don't think a normal kid can tango with Creed" Logan said.

"Yes you might be right. I would like to speak to the boy as soon as possible" Charles said.

"We actually scheduled a meeting tomorrow" Logan said lighting his cigar.

"Good" Charles added, "We will pay him a visit tomorrow then and hopefully the boy's parents will understand our cause"

"Alright then, I'm gonna go clean up" Logan added before leaving.

"That would be best" Charles said with a smile.

Logan looked back at Charles with a weird expression before blowing a cloud of smoke at him.

Charles frowned as Logan laughed in his exit.


	10. Chapter 10 : To Join or Not to Join?

Chapter 10

 _To Join Or Not To Join?_

 **At the institute**

Today was a rather slow day. It was Saturday so after their daily Danger Room session the X-men decided to just stay in.

Charles and Logan were getting ready for their little trip to Brooklyn.

Originally the plan was that only Charles and Logan would go but the telepath was having second thoughts.

He thought that it would be more appropriate if he brought at least one student, but whom? 'I'll ask Logan' Charles thought as he approached Logan's room.

He rolled up to the door and knocked.

"Yeah, come in" Charles heard. He opened the door and saw that Logan was ready to leave.

"Ah, Logan. I see you're ready to depart" Charles said.

"Yeah, let's get a move on" He walked towards the door.

"I've been thinking" Charles said.

Logan looked at him "What is it?"

"I've decided to bring along a student with us" Charles replied.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with that. The problem is I'm not sure who would be most appropriate" Charles said.

Logan took a second to think about that, who? Definitely not one of the younger twerps because they talk too much. Rogue on the other hand doesn't talk enough. Scott was ok but he was busy today. And that just leaves Jean. The pretty redhead was always a safe choice.

"I say Jean" Logan said.

"Excellent, I will inform her" Charles rolled away towards Jean's room.

'You'd think the telepath would know better' Logan thought.

'You'd think you would wait till I leave to start thinking so loudly' Charles spoke telepathically.

Logan growled, "Telepaths" he said with distaste, "I'll just be waiting by the X-van"

Charles came by Jeans room, her door was open. He spotted her standing up brushing her hair and at the same time she is levitating her hand held mirror with her telekinesis to view the hard angles.

Charles smiled, he liked to see his students making good use of their powers, "Jean may I have a word with you?"

Jean looked over to him, "Yeah, sure Professor" she continued to brush her long red hair.

"I would like for you to accompany me and Logan to recruit someone" Charles said happily hoping she agreed.

"Sure, I would be glad to come along" Jean said with a smile.

Charles smiled at her response, "Good, see you by the X-van in five minutes" he rolled away.

Jean put her hairbrush and hand held mirror on her desk.

'Now then, what should I wear?' she thought, 'Should I wear something casual or something nice? I'm not really trying to impress, I'm gonna go with casual' her usual pink top with beige pants will do. Basically what she was wearing.

She made her way towards the garage where the Professor and Logan were probably waiting for her.

 **New York**

* * *

Dean as usual woke up before the sunrise. Old habits die hard.

And speaking of old habits he did his best to stay active while he was home, regardless of what happened he still wanted to improve himself. But now that he was much stronger and faster nothing he had in his home really gave him a challenge.

After Dean finished his workout, or rather warm up, he checked his phone to see what time it was, 1:30, 'I've got enough time to shower'

He went downstairs to check up on his parents, staying out of his mother's way of course because once she is in her "cleaning mode" you don't want to bother her.

His father was sitting on the couch reading his newspaper while watching ESPN for the latest news in sports, as usual.

Besides that nothing else was going on. The house had gotten quite empty over the years.

When Dean was younger the house used to be full of commotion, lots of attendants, servants, and various wealthy people visited his family. Now it was quiet, a little too quiet for his taste. Maybe it's for the best to go with the X-men. Mom and Dad have wanted to go on a vacation for years and this would give them the perfect opportunity.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jean asked impatiently. They had been driving for a while.

Logan sitting in the driver seat nodded, "Yeah it's just around the corner"

"Good, now remember Jean, be on your best behavior" Charles said.

"Yes Professor" Jean said, 'As if I didn't know already' she thought.

'I'm just making sure' Charles telepathically spoke to her.

The van stopped in front of Dean's house.

"Were here" Logan said as he came out of the door.

Jean stepped out of the van and took a good look at the area, 'This place is nice'

Jean was a bit of a spoiled child. She was used to living in good neighborhoods with luxurious houses made to house upper middle class families. But these people were obviously wealthy. Their house was almost as big as the Institute.

Logan helped Charles out of the van and they all come to a stop by the door.

"Jean would you please" Charles said meaning ring the doorbell.

Jean walked up the couple of steps in front of the door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

They heard the doorbell inside the house.

Agalia stiffened up, "Oh no I haven't even done all the laundry yet" she panicked.

"Mom I don't think they're gonna inspect our laundry and judge us on that" Dean said sarcastically.

Agalia looked at him sternly, "How do you know that?"

Dean just looked at her with a blank expression, like really?

His mother sighed and then embraced him in a hug, "I'm just worried"

Dean rubbed her back to comfort her, "Yeah I know, now go sit with Dad. I'll go get the door" He let go of her and went to let them in.

He opened the door and saw Logan, a pretty red head, and a bald guy in a wheelchair.

* * *

Jean waited after she rang the doorbell.

Then the door opened revealing Dean dressed in black sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Welcome to the hood, hope you haven't been mugged yet" Dean said sarcastically. He looked at Logan and nodded, "Logan"

Logan nodded back.

Jean looked at Dean. He was about 6 feet tall and built like a linebacker. He wasn't shaped like an ordinary teenager, and he didn't have the acne either.

"Hi, I'm Jean" she said with a smile.

Dean looked at her. Jean was tall and fit, and even though she wore relatively baggy clothing he could see her curvy figure.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Dean" he said returning the smile.

Dean then offered his hand to Charles, "You I don't quite know yet"

"My name is Charles Xavier", he shook the...boy's hand although boy is stretching the definition. Charles was not a huge man and this boy towered over him.

"Cool. Now um, just letting you know, we don't have a ramp" Dean said with a little embarrassment.

Charles laughed lightly, "That's alright, I have my ways of getting through such obstacles as stairs"

Dean shrugged, "Ok" he let Charles pass.

Charles willed his wheelchair to levitate up and then forward up the stairs. He had some minor telekinetic abilities, just enough to get him around.

"That's cool" Dean said enthusiastically.

They all entered and Dean's parents were waiting.

Eli slowly walked forward with his cane and stopped in front of Charles.

Charles gave him his hand, "Mr. Nobili, I'm Charles Xavier it's a pleasure to meet you"

Eli eyed Charles carefully, he looked him in the eyes as if he was reading his soul. He shook Charles's hand, "The pleasure is mine" he said with a smile.

Something his Eli could do, judge a person just by looking in their eyes.

Eli then looked at Logan and paused, "You look familiar"

Logan thought that was weird, "I don't recall meeting you, or ever seeing you in my life"

Eli father looked skeptical, "I never forget a face, I've seen you before, I'll remember it eventually" he still shook his hand.

"I'm Logan" he said.

'Name doesn't ring a bell. He looks more like a James' Eli thought.

Agalia greeted them as well, "Welcome to our home!" she said with a smile. She spotted Jean behind Charles and Logan, "And who's this beauty that you're hiding?"

Jean blushed in embarrassment, "I'm Jean"

She pushed Dean forward, "Have you met my son?" she said excitingly.

Dean looked back at his mother in embarrassment, "Mom cut it out"

Jean giggled lightly.

Eli motioned for the living room, "Please, come sit"

They all took a seat on the couches.

Charles started things off, "Alright then, let me simply start with what I'm here for. I have a proposition for your son"

"And what might that be?" Eli asked.

"I wish for Dean to attend my institute for the same reasons all my other students attend. My school is a place where they can accept their gifts, learn to control them and use them responsibly without fear of judgment. They are, as I believe your son is, a mutant" Charles said.

"What exactly is a mutant?" Agalia asked.

"Mutants are humans that are born a little differently than the majority of humanity. They are born with what we label the x-gene. It is the key to the evolutionary process that is currently taking place amongst the human race. It tends to become activated during periods of stress, most commonly puberty. Once active the gene precipitates the sudden development of what can be varying abilities" Charles said.

"Are you a mutant Mr. Xavier?" Dean asked.

"Yes, all three of us are" Charles said.

"And what can you do?" Eli asked.

"I have the ability to read people's minds, to see their thoughts or look through their memories. But I never use it unless I have the person's permission, that is an invasion of privacy that I'd rather not do" Charles said.

Eli nodded.

The idea of someone in his head is not fun, Dean would rather not have anyone go through his memories.

"And you think our son is a mutant?" Agalia asked.

"Well he does seem to have supernatural abilities from what I've seen and heard" Charles added.

"Will he be able to visit home once in a while?" Agalia asked.

"Yes of course, he can leave for a visit whenever he chooses to" Charles replied.

"What about his studies?" Agalia asked.

"He will be enrolled in school nearby my Institute so he can continue his studies" Charles replied.

Dean's parents felt a relief.

"Charles" Eli said, "You seem like a good man. One that I could trust my boy with" he looked at Dean, "The choice is yours"

Dean sat there thinking. He heard the adult's point of view, but not the teenager point of view. He could just ask Jean right here and now…no, not here. He would rather get her away from the adult pressure and get the real answer out of her.

"I'm not sure yet, I'd like to talk to Jean one on one if that's ok. Get the teenager perspective so to speak" Dean said.

"Sure" Jean said getting up.

The two teens left the adults.

"So?" Jean asked as she followed him upstairs.

"Well, let's start with what you can do" Dean said.

"I can move things with my mind" Jean said.

"That sounds, interesting. Show me" Dean said.

Jean focused with her mind and lifted Dean off the ground.

"Whoa, this feels weird" Dean said.

Jean put him down, "I can also read minds like the Professor"

Dean immediately felt uncomfortable.

Jean sensed it, "But I'm not as developed as him, I'm better with my telekinesis. Unless you're thinking really hard I can't hear you"

That was a relief, "You must be special since you have two powers" Dean assumed.

"It's rare but it happens sometimes" Jean said.

They entered his room.

"I'm guessing this is your room" Jean said.

"Yeah" Dean sat on his bed, "You can sit if you want"

Jean sat next to him, "What about you, what can you do?"

"I um—"Dean didn't know how to explain, "I can do a bunch of things, so I don't really know what to call it"

"Give me an example" Jean said.

Dean thought of a way he could. He got off the bed and lifted it up while she was on it.

"So you're strong" Jean said sounding impressed.

"Just a little" Dean put it down, "So what's it like at the Institute?"

"It's interesting. We live our normal lives but at the same time we practice with our powers and train together" Jean said.

That was exactly what Dean wanted to hear, "Sounds fun"

Jean could argue that Logan's training sessions are anything but fun but she didn't want to scare him, "You can say that"

Dean nodded, "Let me ask you something, if you can read minds then do you feel weird knowing what every guy is thinking about you?"

He hit the bullseye of her problems, "It's something I've learned to deal with but it's still gross" Jean admitted.

"And I'm guessing you saw what I was thinking" Dean said.

Jean shook her head, "No actually. That's strange, I usually pick up a lot of loud thoughts from people but yours is silent"

"What do you mean silent?" Dean asked.

Jean focused on reading his mind but couldn't hear anything, "It's like I can't get through, that's weird" now her curiosity was boiling, "What were you thinking?"

Dean smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know"

Jean smiled, this was a rare occurrence. Someone she couldn't read like a book.

"Hey I have this nice spot on the roof I like to go to, wanna see?" Dean asked.

"Sure" Jean said.

Dean climbed out the window and went on the roof, "Do you need help?"

Jean floated out of the window and landed on the roof.

"You can fly too?" Dean asked.

"No, I use my telekinesis to move me" Jean said.

"That's a smart way to use your power" Dean sat down at the edge of the roof and Jean sat next to him.

"Wow it's beautiful up here, and I can even see the buildings in Manhattan" Jean said.

Dean looked in the same direction, "Yeah it's pretty nice"

"So you hang out up here often?" Jean asked.

"Well I usually come up here when I just need my silence, you know? Just enjoy the quiet" Dean replied.

"I can relate to that" Jean agreed, "So am I the first girl you've brought up here?" She asked with a smile.

"Sadly no, somebody beat you to it" Dean said sarcastically.

Jean banged her hand at the edge of the roof "Darn" she replied with her own sarcasm.

They shared a laugh.

Once they stopped laughing Dean spotted Jean rubbing her stomach, "Are you hungry?"

"You have no idea, I haven't eaten since breakfast. And that was around ten o'clock" Jean said.

Dean smiled, "I guess we can go and eat. Is there something specific you want?"

"Well this is your neighborhood, take me to a nice spot" Jean said.

Dean thought for a second, "I know the perfect place. Let's go"

"Wait, hold on. Shouldn't we tell the Professor?" Jean asked.

"Nah, he's probably too busy talking. So let's go" Dean motioned to go climb back in but then stopped, "Actually I know a quicker way down" he picked up Jean bridal style and before she could say anything he jumped off the roof.

"Oh my god!" Jean said midair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and clutched him tightly.

Dean bent his knees as he landed for a softer landing. Even after they landed Jean was still holding him from the surprise of the jump.

"Um, you can let go of me now Jean" Dean said sheepishly.

Jean opened her eyes and realized they were safely on the ground, she blushed, "Oh yeah, um sorry" she said as Dean set her down, "Next time you do that though, give me a warning"

"Sure, I wouldn't want you to get scared again" Dean teased her.

"I wasn't scared!" Jean protested.

"Are you kidding? _Oh Dean no hold me_ " Dean pretended to be her.

"Shut up" Jean said rolling her eyes.

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Dean had taken Jean to eat some traditional New York style pizza. Jean was impressed, it was probably the best she ever had.

When they returned they prepared to leave and were now outside saying their goodbyes.

"Well Charles, it was nice meeting you. You too Logan" Eli shook both of their hands.

"Likewise" Charles said.

Charles rolled up to Dean, "Have you decided?"

"Yeah. I'll give it a try" Dean said.

Charles seemed pleased, "Excellent, when do you wish to arrive?"

Dean thought about it for a second, "Next week should be fine"

"As you wish. I will enroll you in school as soon as possible" Charles said.

"Good, I'll see you then" Dean said.

Jean came up to Dean, "I guess I made a good impression then"

"You did ok, and me laughing at your expense all day had nothing to do with it" Dean said grinning.

"Very funny, I'll see you next week" Jean said.

* * *

Author's Note: A short chapter for the filler. We got to see what Dean is like in a more normal atmosphere, next week we'll see how he fits into the world of mutants


	11. Chapter 11 : The New Guy

Chapter 11

 _The New Guy_

 **New York**

Dean was in his room packing some things in his duffle bag. He didn't need to bring everything, just enough clothes to last him for a couple of days. He needed to see if his stay would be permanent or not first.

Dean looked at his old Hydra outfit that he still had. Even though it was given to him by them he kept it as a reminder. He put it inside his duffle bag along with his swords and went downstairs.

His mother was waiting for him at the door.

"I'm all set" Dean said.

"Stay out of trouble honey" Agalia hugged him.

When she let go of him Dean looked around, "Where's dad?"

"He's in the garage" Agalia said.

"I'll go find him" Dean said as he went outside.

Indeed Eli was in the garage admiring his now refurbished Harley.

"Look's brand new" Dean said.

Eli sat on the bike and started it up. The engine roared to life.

"Sounds brand new too" Dean said.

Eli turned off the engine and got off, "Yea, it was tough but we finally fixed it"

The last few days he was here Dean helped Eli to fix it.

Eli stared at the keys in his hands with nostalgia, "She was mine once, but I'm too old to ride" he passed Dean the keys, "She's yours now"

Dean caught the keys, "Wow, I…don't know what to say"

"Son, I've done almost everything I could to help you with your life journey" Eli said.

Something about the way he said almost irked Dean but he ignored that feeling.

"It's time for you to go out on your own. Find your own path to follow. I'm just giving you a head start" Eli said.

"Thank you, for everything" Dean said with a smile.

Eli smirked and slowly walked away, "You should get going, destiny's waiting"

"Right" Dean sat on his chopper, put his bag between his legs, and started the engine, "Destiny, here I come" he took off.

 **At the Institute**

Charles was preparing for Dean's arrival. He already enrolled him into Bayville High and had a room ready for him.

The X-men were informed of his arrival today but not everyone was around.

Rogue was working at her new job as well as Scott at his own job.

Jean was studying over at Taryn's house.

Evan was off skateboarding with his friends.

The only ones in the house were Kurt and Kitty.

* * *

Rogue was working at the moment. In the best normal outfit she could come up with.

Boots, blue jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a red short sleeve button down over that. Of course she always wore gloves due to her mutation.

The button down came with the job. The name on it said Daisy. Since Rogue didn't like sharing her real name they just gave her one.

The jeans however were from Kitty. But since Kitty was a smaller size it was super tight on her.

And since it was a nice sunny day her long sleeve shirt made her feel the heat that much more.

'I think I'm melting' Rogue thought as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. The only reason she covered as much of her skin as possible was because of her power. She didn't want to put anyone else in another coma, but still this heat was torture.

'I hope nothing happens' Rogue quickly took off her long sleeve while no one was around, 'That's better'

* * *

Dean was riding towards the Institute. Judging by the directions he was given he was getting close but he was running low on gas. He spotted a gas station up ahead and drove towards it.

As he got closer Dean saw a girl there and was thunderstruck.

She was about 5,8 and very fit. The jeans she had on was like a second skin highlighting her curvy body along with her tucked in red button down that was open enough to show her cleavage. She had cute rosy cheeks, natural pink lips, and emerald green eyes. Her hair was straight and auburn apart from the white strip of hair in the front.

She locked eyes with Dean and he lost himself in the moment.

He turned too late resulting in him hitting the sidewalk bump.

The bike slipped and sent him skidding across the pavement until he stopped right below the girl.

Rogue was too caught up in the moment to react either.

 _I don't know whether it was her looks or those eyes of hers but I couldn't look away. I'll never forget that stupid entrance of mine_

This boy on the ground in front of her couldn't stop staring at her. He had a handsome face with piercing blue eyes that she could look at all day.

Rogue finally snapped out of her daze, "Are you ok?"

Dean snapped out of it as well, "Umm, yeah" he got up and dusted himself off.

Rogue saw as he stood up he was taller than her, and how broad his shoulders were, "You should be more careful. You could hurt yourself"

Dean brought over his chopper which luckily wasn't damaged, "I know, the sun was in my eyes" he said sheepishly.

Rogue couldn't help but smirk, "You sure you're ok? You slid pretty far"

"Really I'm fine" Dean took off his leather jacket to clean it off.

Rogue noticed his thick defined arms and couldn't help but stare.

Dean saw her shirt had the gas station logo, "You work here?"

Rogue wasn't paying attention, "Huh? Oh, yeah I do"

"Oh, well in that case fill her up please" Dean said.

Rogue proceeded to pump his gas.

Dean couldn't make himself look away, 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He thought. He's never been so fascinated by another human being in his life.

Rogue spotted his gaze upon her again. Those blue eyes, they gave her chills, 'Stop it!' She chastised herself, "Anything else you need?"

"How does a girl like you end up working at a gas station?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

Rogue finished pumping his gas, "What do you mean a girl like me?"

"I don't know, you're pretty. Pretty girls usually have a boyfriend with money or a dad that treats her like a princess" Dean said.

Rogue felt flattered, "Well ah don't have a boyfriend, or parents for that matter"

Dean felt a little weird, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"It's ok" Rogue said. For a guy who looked like a jock he was very polite.

"Well uh" Dean looked at the name on her shirt, "Daisy, I'm Dean" he offered his hand.

Rogue shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Dean. And my name ain't Daisy, that's just the shirt" she said with a smirk.

"Are you gonna tell me your real name?" Dean asked.

Rogue shook her head, "Nah" she said playfully.

"Hmmm, do you live around here?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Rogue said with a smile.

'Playing hard to get huh?' "How bout you go on break and take a ride with me?" Dean asked.

Rogue looked as if she was seriously considering it, "Mhmm, maybe when you learn to drive better"

"That wasn't a no" Dean said with a smile.

Rogue laughed, "Whatever _Dean_. That'll be 20$"

Dean put his jacket back on and sat on his bike. He pulled a bill out of his pocket and gave it to her, "Keep the change" he rode off.

Rogue looked at the bill, it was 50. She turned around to see if she could spot him but he was already gone.

That was the weirdest encounter she ever had. From the moment she saw him Rogue felt attracted to Dean, strangely so. It's probably just her hormones acting up.

* * *

Dean came to a stop by a gate to what should be the Xavier Institute since it was written on a metal plate right by the gate. But there wasn't any kind of description when he looked the place up, probably to protect their image.

Dean spotted a panel on the wall and pressed the button which he assumed was some kind of bell.

"Who is it?" A girl's voice came out of the panel.

"My name is Dean, I was invited by Professor Xavier"

"Oh right, you're the new guy. Put your hand like on the panel" the girl said.

Dean had no idea what for but did so anyways.

The panel glowed where his hand was for a couple of seconds before it made a beep.

The metal gate suddenly opened, "There, you should be able to go in and out of the institute now" the girl said.

'Security is definitely good' Dean rode up the driveway while checking out the scenery.

The mansion seemed to be right next to the ocean and next to the woods. A perfect place for peace and quiet.

Dean came to a stop in front of the Mansion. He picked up his duffle bag with his few belongings and made his way for the front door.

A small brown haired girl opened the door, "Hey there"

Dean stepped inside, "Hi"

Kitty gave him a warm welcome, "Hi! I'm Kitty, Kitty Pryde" she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you" Dean said.

'Professor the new recruit is here' Kitty thought loudly.

'I'll be there momentarily' Charles thought.

Dean looked around, "This place is nice"

"Wait until you see the rest of it" Kitty said.

Charles approached them with Logan to his right and Ororo to his left.

"Dean, nice to see you" Charles said.

"Likewise Professor" Dean said before looking at Logan, "Logan"

"Kid" Logan replied.

"I see you've already met Ms. Pryde" Charles said before Ororo stepped forward, "This is Ororo Munroe, she is a part of my staff"

Ororo was a tall dark skinned woman with snow white hair. But strangely she wasn't old, she just naturally had white hair. In fact she was quite beautiful.

"Hello" Ororo offered her hand.

Dean shook her hand, "I don't suppose you're related to Marilyn Munroe"

Ororo laughed, "No"

"Is this everyone?" Dean asked.

"No there are others but most of them are out right now, although Kurt must be around here somewhere" Charles said.

"I'm sure I'll run into him at some point" Dean said.

"Most likely. Now Dean, try not to get too concerned over anything" Charles advised, "Take your time, settle in. No one's judging you, we don't judge people here. Though we do have rules here and we expect you to follow them"

Dean nodded, "Right, rules. You should probably go over them"

Charles looked at Kitty, "Kitty, would you please show Dean his room and show him the ropes"

"Sure thing Professor, follow me" Kitty said going up the staircase.

Dean followed her.

"Well for starters, since what we do here is like supposed to be a secret we try to keep it that way. So that means we can't openly talk about what goes on here or use our powers in public unless it's like an emergency" Kitty said.

"Because the world doesn't know about mutants right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, and bringing people over is kina taboo. Because as soon as an outsider shows up everyone would have to act normal and we want everyone to be comfortable at all times" Kitty said.

Kitty opened the door to a room, "Here you go"

The room was about the same size as his room back home so there was plenty of space.

"Since school starts at eight breakfast is at seven" Kitty said.

Dean placed his duffle bag on the bed, "I'll unpack later, show me around"

"Sure" Kitty said happily as she led the way.

"So what can you do?" Dean asked.

Kitty phased through the wall and then came back out.

"That's pretty cool" Dean admitted.

As Dean was looking around he heard a BAMF! and saw someone appear out of nowhere from the corner of his eye. On reflex Dean sent out a punch that hit Kurt square in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Kurt said while rubbing his forehead where a bruise will form but won't really show because of his blue fur.

Dean couldn't help but stare at Kurt's appearance. His skin was blue, he had yellow eyes, and he had a tail wiggling behind him, "I um…I'm not used to people dropping in out of nowhere"

"Remind me not to do that with you ever again" Kurt said rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sure you'll remember for next time Kurt" Kitty said. He dropped in on people all the time.

"I never thought a mutation could be so radical. By the way why do you smell like sulphur?" Dean asked sniffing the air.

"Oh that's just my mutation" Kurt then disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and reappeared a few feet away, "I can teleport and when I do I leave a smell of sulphur behind. The Professor hasn't worked out quite why yet"

Dean nodded, "I'm Dean by the way" he gave him his hand.

"I'm Kurt" he shook his hand.

Dean noticed he only had three fingers, "How do you flip people off with those?" he joked.

Kurt was surprised he wasn't freaked out or scared, most people are from his appearance.

"Whatever Kurt, let's get back to the tour" Kitty said.

"I'll see you later" Kurt said before teleporting.

Kitty showed Dean pretty much everything, they started with everyone's rooms. They didn't actually explore the rooms, more just glanced at the door so they didn't invade anyone's privacy.

"Whose room is this?" Dean asked motioning to open the door.

"Wait!" Kitty stopped him, "That's Logan's room, you shouldn't go in there. He doesn't like people snooping around"

"Ok" Dean said moving on, he made a mental note to remember that specific room.

Then they went on to the kitchen and dining room. Then they went in the lounge and the rest of the ground floor.

After that they went in the lower levels, Kitty told Dean the password to the elevator since he was going to live here now. She showed him the infirmary and the gym.

Dean was impressed with how much gear they had in there.

"And last but definitely not least the Danger room" Kitty said.

At the moment, they were inside the Danger room, getting a better look from the inside.

"Danger room huh? What does it do exactly?" Dean asked.

"We train in here. The Danger room can produce highly advanced defense mechanisms that help us understand and improve our mutations. Also it can create a simulated world for more advanced training" Kitty explained.

"Kind of like a fake world?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, except it can't make anything that can kill us, it's against the programming" Kitty replied.

"That's a good failsafe" 'Now this is a step up for training' Dean thought with a grin.

After the tour was over Kitty went off somewhere while Dean went to unpack.

There were so many things he wanted to bring with him that he barely brought any clothes with him, he figured he would make several trips before he had everything he wanted in his new room.

Dean put away his few clothes and placed his swords by his dresser.

Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" Dean said.

Kurt came in, "Hey dinner should be ready soon"

"Ok" Dean said. He went downstairs where there were some unfamiliar faces.

A guy with red glasses was talking to Jean and a dark skinned boy with bleached hair.

Jean noticed him and smiled, "Hey Dean, how long have you been here"

"A couple of hours" Dean came up to them, "I'm Dean" he introduced himself to the two guys.

"I'm Scott Summers" The one with the red glasses said.

"Evan Daniels" the dark skinned one said.

"Nice to meet you guys, so what can you do?" Dean asked. He grew more curious as he saw the various abilities people could have.

"Evan you mind helping me?" Scott asked.

"Sure" Evan sprouted bone spikes along his arm and shot one into the air.

Scott lowered his glasses and a crimson energy beam came out and blasted the bone spike.

"Interesting" Dean said admiring what he saw. These people had interesting powers, he briefly wondered how well they could use them in a fight, "So it's just five students?"

"No there's six of us" Jean corrected him.

"Well then there's one person I haven't met" Dean said.

Rogue then walked in. She was dressed in her favorite green top with the mesh covering, black skirt, tights and boots, "Hey guys where's—"she paused as she saw Dean standing there.

It took him a second but Dean recognized her. She was wearing a different style of clothing and a lot of makeup to cover her face.

"You" Dean said.

"You're the new guy?" Rogue asked.

"You two know each other?" Scott asked.

"No, we haven't been formally introduced" Dean said staring at her, "What's with the getup? You look like you're going to an emo concert"

Evan snickered.

Rogue crossed her arms, "This is how I normally dress" she said with an attitude.

Dean shrugged, "Ok, anyways. I'm Dean" he gave his hand, "And you are?" he asked staring into her eyes.

Rogue gave her hand, "People call me Rogue" she said noticing his blue eyed gaze.

Dean kissed her gloved hand, "What can I call you?" he asked curious to see her reaction.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. She actually felt a little flattered, "Rogue" she took her hand back laughing lightly, 'He's so barking up the wrong tree'

Jean looked a little jealous, "So Dean, tell me what you think of the Institute so far" she led him away.

And that's when Scott's jealousy kicked in. Unbeknownst to everyone except for maybe Logan and the Professor, Scott has had a thing for Jean for a while. But since she has a boyfriend Scott can't do anything, that doesn't mean he's ok with other people having her attention.

As he left Rogue carefully thought about what Dean did. Why would he do that? Surely he doesn't actually like her? He's probably playing games. He's a bit of a charmer, but those silly tricks won't work on her.

* * *

After dinner Dean was supposed to meet the Professor in his study to discuss certain matters.

He took his time roaming the mansion, retracing his steps with Kitty, remembering every room and who it belonged to.

Dean found himself standing in front of Logan's door.

'Why would he be so grumpy about people going in his room?' Dean thought. Maybe he has something that's embarrassing…like pink boxers….or a pink shirt….' he gasped, 'Maybe his room is painted PINK!' He thought. He must be hiding something, and it's now up to Dean to find out.

Dean put his hand on the door handle and slowly turned the knob.

"What are you doing?" Someone said behind him.

Dean froze. He looked back and saw Logan standing there with his arms crossed.

"I was…" Dean tried to think of an excuse, 'Wait a sec, I'm new here. Duh' he thought, "Looking for the bathroom"

"It's that way bub" Logan pointed to his left.

"Thanks a lot" Dean hurried down that way, 'That was close', he stopped in front of Charles's study and knocked on the door.

Inside Charles instinctively searched with his mind to see who was knocking but he found it difficult to enter this person's mind, "Come in" he said curiously.

In came Dean curious about what the Professor wanted and sat down across from him.

"Dean before we discuss anything I want to tell you something" Charles said.

Dean nodded with suspicion.

"I usually read the person's mind that is outside my door so I can identify who it is, but when I tried to enter yours it seemed very difficult for me to do" Charles said with fascination.

"Jean experienced the same thing. Maybe it's part of my mutation" Dean said optimistically.

"Yes perhaps. But back to why I called you here. First I have successfully enrolled you in Bayville High and your first day is tomorrow at eight o'clock so get some good rest. Secondly we will require you to give a physical so we can understand the nature of your abilities. But not today, we will wait until tomorrow for that"

"Alright then. Is that all?" Dean asked as he got up.

"Yes you may leave" He said and Dean exited the study, 'Hmmm, what to do now? I'll explore and see who's around'

Dean passed by the library and spotted the girl named Rogue, 'Social activity!' he thought to himself.

The library is one of the few places Rogue can get peace. Understandably due to her powers she isn't much of a people person. Now she likes all her friends and is really appreciative that they took her in when they started out as enemies but sometimes she just needs to be on her own.

Rogue was searching through the vast collection of books the Professor had amassed over the years.

"Hey" Dean said as he approached.

"Hey" Rogue said awkwardly, after all she _was_ looking for quiet "Whatcha doin here?"

"I was kinda bored so I started walking around hoping to find someone to talk to and it seems I did" Dean said as he stood next to her.

Rogue liked her reading time. With anybody else she would have tried being rude or straight up told them to leave her alone but since Dean was new here Rogue decided to be nice, "So what do ya wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. How bout your ability? I'm gonna need to know if I'm going to be your teammate eventually" Dean said with enthusiasm.

The mention of her power made her frown, 'Well he does have a point' she thought. And from what he did today is any indicator Rogue should probably tell him the bad news.

"Alright then" Rogue took off her glove "If I were to touch you right now, I would absorb your life force. Absorbing all your skills and your abilities. And if I held on long enough…I would kill you" She said with reluctantly.

Dean noticed the sadness on her face and guessed there's a catch, she probably can't control it. "Wow, that's sounds great and terrible at the same time, but at least you have their powers once you absorb them though"

Rogue put her glove back on, "No I don't get to keep them. They fade away after an hour or so. But a piece of their mind stays behind"

"Hmmmm, I don't think so. If something stays behind then it's a possibility that the power stays behind as well, only there must be a trick to it or something" Dean said guessing.

"Maybe, but it's too dangerous. I keep all the different personalities locked up with mental blocks placed by the Professor, and letting one out might let them all out. It's too risky" Rogue said.

"I understand. But if you're ever curious, you should let the Professor help you with that" Dean said.

"Enough about me, what about you? What can you do?" Rogue asked changing the subject.

"Me? From what I've seen so far you can say I'm an improved human being" Dean said.

"So you're basically like Logan. Except without the metal claws" Rogue assumed.

'Mhmmmmm, interesting. No wonder he's supposed to be good, if he's like me then he should be very good' Dean thought, "Yeah you could say that. Anyways enough about powers. You have a boyfriend?" he asked with a little grin.

"No I don't. I already told you I can't touch anybody. So what would be the point in having a boyfriend when I can't even kiss him?" Rogue said angrily.

The realization suddenly hit Dean like a ton of bricks, "That's right, you can't do…anything. Wow, that's messed up"

"Look I don't need your sympathy, I've learned to live with it" Rogue walked away.

Dean felt bad for that girl, such a beauty, wasted.

* * *

Author's note: Well it seems that there's something peculiar going on between Rogue and Dean, but I can't quite put my finger on it. But all together a solid introduction to the mansion. Next week Dean goes to Bayville High!


	12. Chapter 12 : First Day of School

Chapter 12

 _First Day of School_

 **At the Institute**

Logan was taking his usual route to make sure everyone was up and about.

As Logan walked up to Dean's room he noticed the closed door and assumed he was still sleeping.

Logan opened the door expecting to find a sleeping teenager but found something he definitely didn't expect.

He found Dean doing one handed one finger push-ups at a high pace.

Dean stopped for a second, "Hey Logan" and then continued his workout.

"Never mind" Logan closed the door behind him.

* * *

A little later everyone had gathered in the dining room to have breakfast. It was about 7:00 which means they had an hour to spare until they had to be at school.

"Hey so like has anyone seen Dean this morning?" Kitty asked since she hasn't seen him since last night.

"I went to go tell him that breakfast was ready but I think he was in the shower" Kurt said.

"Wow, he gets up later than me" Evan said, he was a bit of a late sleeper.

"Actually no" They heard from the open door.

Dean walked in and sat down in the empty seat next to Rogue, "I got up before all of you but I had things to do" he vaguely said.

"I doubt anyone gets up before the boy scout" Evan joked referring to Scott.

Scott glared at Evan.

"What kinda things?" Rogue asked wondering what he could be doing that early.

Dean flexed his bicep, "Like taking care of these" he said with a grin.

Rogue rolled her eyes, he was so cocky.

Dean didn't have to open up to these people but he could at least act like himself. Unlike the previous group he was with at Hydra.

"Yes, Logan told me about this morning. Exactly how much do you exercise?" Charles asked.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, not a lot of things tire me out like they used to" Dean said sounding disappointed.

"Well then tough guy, we'll just have to see how good you are" Logan said eyeing him carefully.

"Logan is right. We will test you to see the extent of your abilities later, for now just focus on getting to school on time" Charles said.

"Sure thing" Dean said.

* * *

 **Bayville High**

The students were hanging out outside because they had some time till class started.

The X-men usually go straight in but they wanted to make sure Dean got here, he was taking his sweet time.

Scott looked at his watch, "Where is he? Class starts in 10 minutes"

"He'll be here" Jean said having faith in him.

"I don't know, he don't look like the type that goes to class. Matter of fact he don't look like the type to go to school at all" Rogue said expressing her opinion. He did have a troublemaker vibe, which she actually liked but would never say it.

"Funny, I would say the same thing about you" Kitty said.

"We can't all be bookworms" Rogue mumbled.

"You sure have a strong opinion of him already" Evan noticed.

"I call em how I see em" Rogue crossed her arms.

"Rogue might be right, I'm gonna go find him" Scott said.

Right as he said that Dean showed up on his chopper. He parked it, swung his book bag over his shoulder, and walked towards the entrance.

Dean heard whispering among the students, they were probably wondering who he was since they've never seen him before.

Dean stopped in front of the X-men, "You guys coming?" he said nonchalantly and continued towards the entrance.

'Where did Logan find this guy?' Scott thought as he went inside.

The X-men made their way towards class.

"10 bucks says Duncan tries to mess with him" Evan told Kurt.

'Who would be stupid enough to bother Dean? He's huge' Kurt thought, "You're on"

"C'mon guys, Duncan isn't like that. I don't know why you keep saying that kind of stuff" Jean said defending her boyfriend.

Kurt and Evan shook their heads and proceeded towards class.

The school bell rang signaling that class would start in 5 minutes, everyone started walking in. Not a single person bumped into him, oh he was a long way from home. The people in his previous school were so rude.

"So what do you think?" Jean asked him.

"It's nice" Dean said plainly, "Where do I get my schedule?"

"Oh over here in the main office" Jean showed him.

They picked up his school schedule and she pointed him in the right direction to his class.

"Alright, I think I'll manage on my own for now" Dean said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, I—"

"Hey Jean!" Someone called her name.

Dean looked to see who it was.

It was a guy, he stood to Dean's eye level, blonde hair, bigger than the average person, and he wore a football jacket.

'A jockey' Dean thought.

"I've been looking all over for you" he said putting his arm around her.

"Hey Duncan" Jean said with a smile.

Duncan looked at Dean weirdly, "Who's this?"

"Oh this is Dean, he just moved in with us at the Institute, I was helping him find his way around" Jean said.

Duncan sized up Dean, "Hey I'm Duncan Mathews"

"Dean Nobili" he shook his hand.

"Listen you're pretty built why don't you try out for the football team, we could use a guy like you" Duncan said seizing opportunity.

"I'll think about it" Dean said just to be nice. He wasn't going to. He never had any interest in sports.

"Well it was nice meeting you, see ya" Duncan hurried along with Jean.

"I'll see you later Dean!" Jean called out to him.

Dean sighed, 'Well that's too bad' he thought.

* * *

 **Later**

Bayville High had been nice for Dean so far. A lot of people greeted him, both male and female surprisingly. Everyone seemed really nice, the complete opposite of what he was used to.

Jean being taken did suck but he didn't care, he wouldn't let a girl get him upset. There were other pretty girls in the school that could have his attention.

Dean was now by his locker putting his stuff away before lunch when all of a sudden he heard, "Hi there"

He turned to look at a dark haired attractive Asian girl leaning on the next locker smiling at him.

Dean closed his locker, "Hey" he said plainly.

The girl noticed he wasn't very inclined to talk, "You're new here right?"

"Yeah, it's my first day" Dean said.

"I thought so. So where are you from?" she asked.

"Born and raised in Manhattan" Dean said.

"Oh, Manhattan huh, what brings you to Bayville?" she asked.

Since being a mutant wouldn't be a good excuse Dean had thought of a good excuse in his spare time, "I was accepted into the Xavier Institute for my athletic skills"

"Oh so you live with Jean right?" she asked

"You know Jean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah we're best friends. I'm Taryn by the way"

"I'm Dean" Right as he said that Jean showed up.

"Hey Taryn! You ready to go to lunch?" Jean asked. She then noticed Dean, "Oh I see you've met the new guy"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me that you knew him?" Taryn asked.

"I uh" Jean looked awkward, "Didn't know you were interested" she said sheepishly, "Anyways it doesn't matter, c'mon Duncan's waiting" she grabbed her best friend by the hand.

"I'll see you later!" Taryn said while being dragged by Jean.

Dean sighed, the biggest problem with trying to avoid being betrayed by a girl again is that you can't trust them. But if you don't trust them how do you get close enough to tell? It's a vicious circle.

'I can't go around thinking every girl I meet is like Andrea, I don't wanna live through paranoia. If I do what if I meet the right girl and stay too distant? I just need to take my time, I won't rush anything' Dean thought.

Kitty walked up to Dean, "Hey Dean"

"Hey Kitty" Dean said as he collected his thoughts.

"Oh I like just wanted to ask you to have lunch with us from the institute" Kitty asked.

"Sure, I'll have lunch with you guys" Dean figured that would be the nice thing to do.

"Ok then" Kitty said.

But before they could go they heard "Hey there little Kitty"

Dean turned to see who said that.

A group of 4 people approached them.

He saw a gigantic fat boy with a Mohawk, a slim boy with bright white hair, a scruffy looking kid that smelled like hot garbage and a guy with dark hair in the front who called Kitty out.

"Ugh, go away Lance nobody wants you here" Kitty said with disgust.

Lance smiled at her remark. He then took a good look at Dean, "Who's this loser?"

Dean raised an eyebrow to that.

"He's the new guy at the institute" Kitty said implying that he's a mutant too.

"Oh another X-geek to add to the collection huh?" Toad asked. There was a fly buzzing around him. He followed it carefully and then his tongue shot out like a frog and he ate it.

"You guys bring in just about anyone these days" Pietro said as he sped over to Dean sizing him up.

That kid was really fast, too fast for Dean to keep up with.

"I don't see what's so special about you punk" Pietro said as he poked him repeatedly trying to annoy him.

Dean grabbed Pietro with surprising swiftness by the shirt, "You better watch it" he threatened.

"Hey let go of him" Fred said stepping forward and staring him down.

Fred stood a foot taller than Dean. That usually intimidated the people Fred came into contact with. Fortunately Dean was used to dealing with larger opponents from a young age.

Dean let go of Pietro, "Or you'll do what fatso? Sit on me?" he laughed.

Fred's face flushed red with anger. He went to hit Dean but Lance stopped him.

"Cool it Fred, we'll get him another time. I don't wanna miss lunch" Lance said walking away.

"You're right" Fred agreed with him, "You're lucky I'm hungry or I'd squash you" he followed Lance.

"Smell ya later yo" Toad said being the last to follow.

"Like wow, you stood up to them all by yourself" Kitty amazed.

"I hate bullies" Dean said with a hint of anger.

Kitty caught that aggression but decided not to ask, "Anyways let's go get lunch" the two of them walked together.

'That fight will be interesting' Dean thought about those guys. He should get some Intel on them first though.

Three girls walked towards the lunch line.

They all had blond hair and all wore designer clothing with expensive shoes and fancy looking makeup. The popular girls.

The one who was in front, accidentally bumped into Kitty as she went on the food line.

"Hey watch it Pryde, you'd think with that big head of yours you'd be able to see" The girl laughed and her companions laughed with her.

"Yeah, like do you catch cable with that" the second girl said.

Kitty was fuming, she hated these girls.

The one in front paused as she finally laid eyes on Dean, "I've never seen you before"

"Makes sense, I am new here" Dean said. They seemed full of themselves, completely stuck up.

"No wonder, you had no idea this little freshman is a loser" The third girl said.

"Rgh!" Kitty went to hit her but Dean put himself between them.

"Why don't you go on without me Kitty I'll catch up" Dean said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah Kitty cat why don't you go scratch some drapes?" the second girl said.

"Ok" Kitty said to Dean. She glared at the three girls as she grabbed a tray.

Dean looked at the three beautiful blondes, "You don't have to be so mean"

The three blondes laughed in sync.

"Whatever weirdo" the leader walked by him and the other two blondes followed.

'I guess there was bound to be some repulsive people here' Dean thought.

After filling up his tray Dean looked around to see where he would sit. He spotted his fellow X-men sitting down together except Jean wasn't with them.

Jean was sitting with Taryn, Duncan, and his football buddies at a different table.

Dean sat down with his teammates, "Wassup guys" he started to eat his food.

"Kitty told us you had a little encounter with Lance, you ok?" Scott asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked back.

"Because they're also a group of mutants. They call themselves the Brotherhood" Scott added.

"Yeah I figured they were when that white haired guy moved really fast" Dean noticed.

"You might like want to watch yourself, those guys want a piece of you" Kitty said.

"Say what?" Scott asked.

"They don't like me, so they wanna fight. That's fine by me" Dean said calmly.

"We can't fight the Brotherhood out in the open it's too dangerous" Scott said sounding irritated. His first day and he's already stirring up trouble.

Dean stopped eating, "Whoa, what's this _we_ stuff? I already told you it's just going to be me"

"You think you can take them? Are you out of your mind?" Scott asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know, maybe" Dean said to purposely annoy him.

"Listen man, if you're going up against those goons you can count me in. I'll take a shot at Pietro any chance I get" Evan said.

"Same goes for me, we won't let you fight alone" Kurt reassured him.

Scott rose from his chair, "Listen if you want to risk getting killed that's fine but I'm not going to let you drag anyone else into this" he glared at Dean.

Dean stood up and returned with his own glare, "I didn't _ask_ for help four eyes" he corrected him.

The others could practically feel the tension between those two.

"How bout ya'll take a breather?" Rogue suggested finally opening her mouth.

They took her advice and sat down.

"Douche" Dean mumbled.

Scott clearly heard that, but chose not to do anything.

"Hey Kitty who're those three blondes that were bothering you?" Dean asked.

"Missy, Sissy, and Chrissy. They're the sort of _It_ girls of Bayville High" Kitty said with a little hate in her voice.

"They don't seem very friendly" Dean said.

"They're stuck up bitches" Rogue said with a little hate in her own voice.

"Strong words, did they do something to you?" Dean asked.

Rogue went back to eating, "No" she didn't seem inclined to share.

Dean finished his food and got up to leave.

Someone shouted, "Hey Dean!"

Hey looked and saw Duncan waving him over, Jean sitting right next to him.

'What does he want now?' Dean thought as he walked over.

"Why don't you sit with us today, I'll introduce you to some of the guys" Duncan said.

Dean looked at Jean who gave him an awkward smile.

"Sure" Dean said feeling suspicious, 'Maybe it's time to find out what Duncan is really about'

"Take a seat big guy" Duncan said pulling up a chair next to him.

Dean went to sit down and Duncan pulled the chair back trying to make him fall.

Dean grabbed the chair and smirked, "Really? C'mon man what're you 10?"

Duncan laughed, "That's funny, you're not as dumb as you look"

Dean carefully chose his words, "You should never judge a book by its cover, Duncan" he said secretly implying something.

"Yeah whatever _rich boy_ " Duncan said with a grin.

That caught Dean's attention, "How do you know I'm rich?"

"Word travels quick around this school. And word is that the Nobili's are loaded" Duncan said.

Dean looked at Jean, "Did you?"

Jean looked guilty, "It sort of slipped"

Dean sighed, great. He already has a reputation.

"It's fine Jean, I just didn't expect everyone to know about me from day one" Dean said.

"Anyhow, we got football practice tomorrow. Come by and try out" Duncan said trying to be friendly.

"I'll come by and see if your team is worthy of my skills" Dean said with a grin.

Duncan smirked, "I like this guy, he's got spunk" he said to Jean.

"Hello!" Missy said standing in front of their table with her two companions.

"Missy" Duncan said with a devious smirk.

"Duncan" Missy replied in a similar manor.

Dean caught on to those silent messages, there was something going on between those two.

Jean on the other hand took no notice, "Hey Missy!" she said in a friendly tone.

"Jean! Have you done something to your hair? It looks fabulous" Missy complimented her.

"Thank you, I've switched to organic shampoo. It does wonders" Jean said.

"Ok enough with the chick talk, is there something you need Missy?" Duncan asked not wanting to hear their babbling.

"Nothing from you Mathews" Missy looked at Dean, "I'm interested in the new guy" she said staring at him.

Duncan didn't seem pleased with that answer.

Just a minute ago she could barely notice him and now she was suddenly interested? 'Gold-digger' Dean thought, "And why is that?"

"You have certain" Missy stared at his rear, "Assets" she said with a smile.

"I don't know, you seem to be pretty mean to some people" Dean said.

"I'm not mean, just a little misunderstood" Missy said trying to look cute.

"Maybe, we'll see" Dean said. He knew better than to believe her lies, he had his own scheme planned.

Missy smiled, her bleach white teeth shined beautifully, "Anyways. We're part of the Bayville High cheerleading squad. We have practice after school today, we—I'd like it if you came and…observed" she said perhaps hinting towards something.

"I'll think about it" Dean said not intending to go.

* * *

Dean and the X-men walked out of school together.

Watching them in her office is the Principal of Bayville High, Mystique.

She has no clue what the boy can do but she'll find out soon enough.

All the metal objects in the room started to move and vibrate.

"Xavier's troops are growing. We don't want to fall behind" A dark voice spoke.

"No we wouldn't want that" Mystique said.

"Try to sway the boy to falter, I will find others to join our cause" The voice said from the shadows before fading away.

* * *

 **Later at the Institute**

The X-men were in the middle of training. Logan was a master hand to hand combat fighter and Charles had put him in charge of teaching the teenagers how to defend themselves without their powers.

Dean being new was observing.

They were all dressed in white Gi's and black belts, even though they probably weren't actual black belts.

Logan stood in front of the group performing various punches and kicks that the others mimicked.

'They look so stupid, that's not what real fights are like' Dean thought.

Logan glanced at Dean who looked unamused.

"What's the matter kid? Not entertaining enough for ya?" Logan asked.

"No, I'm not impressed. I believe in hands on practice" Dean said.

Logan had an idea, "Everyone stop" he ordered.

They all stood still.

"I'm going to pair you up to see who's the best out of all of you" Logan said not having done this in a while. A little friendly competition always made things interesting.

Dean seemed to like that idea.

He watched as the others went through their battles one at a time until Rogue and Scott were the last two.

"Let's see who's the best, begin" Logan said signaling the start of the fight.

Rogue sent a high kick aimed for Scott's head.

Scott blocked and countered with a fist to the gut.

Rogue took the hit but then grabbed his hand and flipped him over her.

Rogue went to deliver the finishing blow but Scott kicked her in the chest knocking her back.

"They're both pretty good" Kitty said.

"Yeah it's a close fight" Evan said.

"Are you kidding me? This is a joke" Dean said feeling underwhelmed.

Logan listened to Dean's conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked not understanding.

"You think that's a fight? That's not even a spar by my standards" Dean said. His battles were far more brutal and painful.

"What are you trying to say Mein Freund?" Kurt asked.

"I could literally run circles around those two" Dean boasted.

Scott knocked Rogue on her back and was prepared to strike.

"That's enough" Logan stopped the fight.

Scott gave Rogue a helping hand, "Good match"

Rogue got up on her own, ignoring him.

'So much for being nice' Scott thought.

The current order from worst to best was Kitty, Evan, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, Scott.

"Congrats shades, you won" Logan congratulated him with barely any enthusiasm, "Now it's come to my attention that Dean was not impressed" he walked up to him and stared him down, "Is that true?"

Dean's gaze never left his, "Real fights are never that clean"

Logan grinned, "Alright, Scott, are you interested in showing the new guy what a real fight is like?" he asked, he wouldn't make him do a thing like that.

"Sure" Scott said stepping forward, someone needs to bring him down a keg or two.

Logan knew he'd do it, call it an educated guess.

Dean took off his jacket and shoes, "This'll be quick" he stood across from Scott.

"Alright now I want a clean fight. The fight is over when the other person is rendered unconscious, gives up, or I say so. Start" Logan said.

Both of them entered their stances.

'Let's see what he's got first' Dean thought.

Scott started by throwing a few punches to test his opponent.

Dean dodged each of them gracefully.

Scott then aimed a kick for Dean's midsection.

Dean sidestepped avoiding the kick.

Scott pressed his attack further mixing in some karate chops and elbow strikes.

'He's nothing special' he thought. Dean hit Scott in the face with a lightning fast punch knocking him back a couple of steps.

Scott felt something run down his nose. He wiped his nose with his hand, blood. He doubled his efforts moving as fast as his body allowed him.

Dean still couldn't be touched. He punched Scott in the gut.

Scott doubled over in pain, it was nearly unbearable.

Dean then hit Scott with an uppercut to the jaw knocking him on his back dazed. He went to press his advantage.

"Stop" Logan said.

Dean froze and glanced at him.

"You win" Logan said reluctantly.

Dean backed away from Scott, not saying a word.

The other X-men stood there in awkward silence. They were expecting the fight to be a little more….well more of a fight and not a slaughter.

Evan leaned over to Rogue, "He just mopped the floor with him" he whispered trying not to make a scene.

"I know" Rogue whispered back.

"You can go wait in the infirmary hot shot" Logan ordered Dean without even making eye contact. He walked over to Scott and helped him up.

Dean grabbed his stuff and left quietly feeling good about himself.

"Uh" Scott groaned, "Anyone catch the number of that train" he said rubbing his jaw.

"Yeah I believe it was the _wrecked_ train" Evan said sarcastically.

"The way I see it you probably wouldn't have lasted halve as long as Scott, porcupine" Logan said checking his tone.

Evan shut his mouth.

Kurt snickered at Evan.

Evan punched his arm, "Shut up" he whispered.

* * *

Dean came to the infirmary and waited patiently.

At the moment Charles and Logan were with him.

Charles was doing some medical examinations like he did with all the X-men when they first arrived.

Logan was just watching for now, his part was to oversee the more physical parts of Dean's tests.

"Your x-rays seem fine but I'll need a blood sample to know any more about you" Charles said grabbing a needle.

Dean looked at Logan, "Remind me again what you can do"

Snikt!

"Well I got these. Adamantium claws" Logan said.

"What's adamantium?" Dean asked.

"It's one of the strongest metals, extremely rare" Logan said.

"Hmmmm, you also heal really fast" Dean made an observation. He noticed as Logan's claws retracted the openings in his knuckles healed.

"Yes Logan can heal from almost anything. When he extends his claws his body instantly heals the blood vessels opened preventing him bleeding to death. It also can purge his body of virtually any known toxin, drug or disease" Charles said.

"That must give you incredible stamina" Dean assumed from his basic knowledge of the human body, 'Imagine how much punishment he can take in a fight' he pondered on that thought.

After he finished Charles put away the needle and noticed something on Dean's right shoulder. It was three scribbly lines that intertwined and formed a capital "A", "What's this?"

Dean looked at his right shoulder, "Oh that's a birthmark"

Logan looked at it. The lines were much darker than an average birthmark, "That doesn't look like a birthmark, more like a tattoo"

"I know, I tried to get it removed but nothing ever worked" Dean admitted.

"Strange" Charles said eyeing the mark, "Are you sure your parents didn't brand you as a baby?" he joked.

"I've been assured that that wasn't the case, but let me tell you my mom enjoyed having her first name initial on me" Dean said.

"Momma's boy" Logan said with a smirk.

"You know what? I'm completely ok with that" Dean said with a smile.

Logan nodded, he'll figure out a nickname for him eventually.

* * *

 _Author's note: I've decided to start updating more often because the beginning of the story is kind of slow, and at this rate it'll take over a year before Part 1 is done. So another filler chapter over with. Next time we get to see how Dean handles himself in the danger room!_


	13. Chapter 13 : Test time

Chapter 13

 _Test time_

 **At the Institute**

Charles had asked Dean to speak to him before he went to school, he didn't say why.

Dean walked inside Charles's office without even knocking.

"You may enter" Charles said sarcastically.

"Seeing as you always know when someone is coming" Dean replied with his own sarcasm.

"Regardless of my telepathy it doesn't make it any less rude. Scott has told me that you've met the Brotherhood" Charles said.

'Scott _is_ a teacher's pet' Dean thought, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I would advise you to stay clear of them, I don't want you causing any trouble" Charles said.

"Listen Prof, I may seem like the type that looks for trouble but I'm not. I try to avoid unnecessary confrontations, but I won't let anyone push me around. Ever" Dean said sternly.

"As long as you don't abuse your power and avoid using it in public" Charles said.

"Agreed" Dean nodded.

"Also, the Brotherhood have their own sort of mentor. A woman named Mystique" Charles said.

"I'm guessing I'll be seeing her soon" Dean guessed.

"Quite, she has the ability to shapeshift into any person she wants. And she's your principal" Charles said.

"Well that's awesome" Dean said sarcastically, "Another reason not to like the principal"

Charles laughed.

* * *

 **Later at Bayville high**

Dean walked out of his classroom feeling relieved that it was lunchtime.

"Hi Dean!" 3 voices said in unison.

Dean let out a sigh and turned around to face the 3 almost identical looking girls named Missy, Sissy, and Chrissy.

"Hello ladies" Dean said unamusingly.

"We didn't see you yesterday" Missy said with a frown.

"Yeah something came up, maybe next time" Dean said walking past her.

Missy froze, "Did he just like blow me off?!"

"O-M-G" Sissy said shockingly.

"That's so hot" Chrissy admitted.

"I don't think he realizes who he's dealing with" Missy said with a smirk.

As Dean made his way to the lunchroom he spotted the Principle glaring at him.

"Mr. Nobili" Ms. Darkholme said.

"Yes Principal Darkholme?" Dean asked.

"I would like to have a word with you in my office, now" Ms. Darkholme led the way to her office.

'Great, what's this about now?' Dean followed her into her office and sat down and waited for whatever it is she wanted.

"Now I am correct in saying that you are the newest student in the Xavier Institute?" she asked.

"Yes I am, so?" Dean asked.

"So what made you go there in the first place?" she asked optimistically.

"That's none of your business…Mystique" Dean stood up.

"It seems Xavier has already warned you about me" Mystique said.

"Yeah he mentioned how you can be a little sneaky sometimes" Dean said.

"My dear boy, I am not sneaky" Mystique morphed into her natural form. Her skin was blue like Kurt's, she had red hair, and she wore white clothing, "I just cover my tracks well"

Dean took a good look at her natural form, 'She's hot' he thought but not showing the same enthusiasm, "You look like a smurf with red hair"

Mystique frowned at the comment, "Your childish humor doesn't amuse me. Regardless, I would like it if you joined the Brotherhood"

"Why should I?" Dean asked.

"You see Xavier and I have very different views of the world. He thinks that humans and mutants can coexist in a peaceful world full of sunshine and rainbows in fairytale land. But I look at things more realistically, humans will fear us, hunt us down like animals because we are superior to them. The truth is mutants should roam this planet, we are the next stage in evolution, and there's nothing anyone can do to change that" Mystique said.

Dean chuckled, "Sorry, but I'm not buying what you're selling. I'm not the kind of person who agrees to oppress people, it's not my style" in his eyes Mystique's goals mirrored those of Strucker.

Mystique looked disappointed, "I see it will be difficult to change your mind"

"Try impossible" Dean added.

"With the right incentive anything is possible" Mystique said.

"No. Now I'm going to leave, this discussion is over with" Dean turned around and opened the door.

'He is a stubborn one' Mystique thought reverting to her disguise again, "This isn't over boy. I always get what I want" She said with a grin.

Dean walked outside and turned around, "Well if you want my ass so badly why don't you kiss it?" and before she could react to the statement he closed the door behind him.

Mystique picked up a stapler and threw it at the door in anger, 'that tongue of yours is going to cost you dearly boy'

But before she did anything drastic she needed to see how he would fair against her Brotherhood. No sense in going through trouble for nothing.

* * *

Rogue went on the food line and picked up a tray.

But before she could do anything the tray was snatched out of her hands by Chrissy, "Thank you" she said with a snotty look.

Rogue glared at the blonde, 'If it weren't for the Professor'

Rogue grabbed another one but Sissy took it from her, "I'll take that"

Rogue clenched her hands, 'Stay calm' she tried her best not to snap.

Missy then took the tray Rogue was reaching for and skipped her, "Freak" she said and the three blondes laughed.

"Bitch!" Rogue went to punch Missy but someone grabbed her arm, "I don't think you should do that"

She turned around and saw Dean holding her hand.

"Let go of me" Rogue said and Dean did so.

"Aw is the little freak having a fit?" Chrissy made fun of her and the blondes laughed.

Dean had to hold Rogue back from tearing them apart, "Let me at 'em!"

"Rogue calm down, you're making a scene" Dean whispered to her, "There's other ways to get back at them"

Rogue listened to his words and calmed herself. She stormed out of the cafeteria.

The three blondes might be the _it_ girls of the school but that didn't make them any less mean, he was sure of that.

Dean quickly filled his tray and left before the blondes could bother him again.

* * *

After school Dean came by the football field, only due to a lack of things to do.

Duncan and the rest of the football team were in the middle of practice.

Missy, Sissy, Chrissy, and the rest of the cheerleading squad were nearby stretching and preparing for their own practice.

The coach had the players tackling dummies.

'What am I even doing?' Dean thought. He spotted Jean sitting by the bleachers, 'Oh right'

One of the players spotted Dean, "Hey Duncan look who showed up"

Duncan looked back and saw Dean chatting with Jean, and having fun.

"Looks like she likes his company Dunc" Matt said teasing him.

"New guy's gonna replace you" Ryan said in a similar fashion.

"How bout you shut up you faggots" Duncan said knocking into the dummy with all the force of his body knocking it back slightly.

"So you're not going to?" Jean asked.

"Football doesn't really interest me. Now if there was a UFC team or something like that I'd be the first to join" Dean said.

"Oh, then why bother showing up?" Jean asked.

"To tell Duncan in person, and to see you" Dean said with a bright smile

Jean blushed.

Duncan saw Dean get a reaction out of her and was fuming.

"Hey Matt pass me the pigskin" Duncan said.

Matt passed him the football.

Duncan caught the ball and aimed it at Dean's face, "No one tries to steal my girls" he threw the ball with all his might.

"Jean have you ever gotten curious and read Duncan's mind?" Dean asked.

"No! I'd never, I'm not supposed to do that" Jean said. But then she wondered why he would ask such a thing, "Why?"

Dean was about to say something but he paused as he caught an incoming football that would have hit his face with one hand, "Just curious"

Matt and Ryan started laughing hysterically, "He caught it with one hand!"

Duncan felt embarrassed, how could he have caught it when he wasn't even looking?

Dean threw the football back.

Duncan caught it but was knocked back from the force of the throw.

"How you getting home?" Dean asked.

"I was going to wait for Duncan but practice is taking too long" Jean said.

"I can give you a ride if you want" Dean offered.

"That would be great, let's go" Jean said walking with him.

They approached Duncan.

"Hey Duncan it's getting late so I'm going home with Dean" Jean said.

Duncan glared at Dean before looking back at Jean, "C'mon Jeanie just wait for me"

"Sorry Duncan I have things to do, don't worry I'll see you tomorrow" Jean said walking away.

Dean stood still as he locked eyes with the star quarterback.

"You coming?" Jean asked Dean.

"You go on ahead, I just need to have a little talk" Dean said approaching Duncan.

Jean, oblivious to Duncan's behavior, did as he asked.

"Tell you what, _Dean_ , you can forget my little offer. I have no respect for a girlfriend stealer" Duncan said.

"Funny, I have no respect for guys who take advantage of girls" Dean said.

"Listen carefully" Duncan said grabbing Dean's shirt, "You better stay away from my girlfriend, or else" he warned.

Dean laughed internally, 'Oh you have no idea what you just did' he thought, "Don't worry, I won't. I know better than to piss off the captain of the football team"

Duncan smiled, "You're really not as dumb as you look" he let go of Dean, "Now hit the road chump"

Dean turned around and walked away, "Fine" he went to his parked motorcycle where Jean was waiting.

"Everything good?" Jean asked.

"Perfect" Dean said with a grin.

* * *

Later on Dean found himself once again with nothing to do, a bit of a reoccurrence. He wandered around the Institute for a little, taking in the beautiful green scenery.

As Dean wandered he spotted Rogue sitting on a bench reading a book.

'I don't think I've ever seen a pretty girl's nose so deep in a book' Dean thought as he approached her.

Rogue looked up as she noticed a shadow loom over her.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked with a slight attitude.

Dean was surprised by her rude response. He's getting tired of this girl's attitude, "Hello to you to Rogue, how was your day? You see now that's a regular conversation starter"

"Obviously I'm not looking to have a conversation" Rogue said turning a page.

"And that's what I don't get about you. Someone's nice to you, doesn't treat you any different for being antisocial, and on top of that I prevent you from making a bad decision. After all that you don't feel the least bit obligated to at least acknowledge me?" Dean asked.

Rogue turned another page, "No"

Dean threw his hands up in the air, "I can't believe this girl!"

"You can go now, you're disturbing my reading time" Rogue said turning another page.

Dean stood still, "You know what? I'm not moving an inch until you tell me what your problem is with me"

Rogue got up and went to leave.

Dean stepped in front of her and crossed his arms, "Hold on a sec"

"Why should I? Cause ya kissed my hand like a gentleman? I know what you want. All you boys are the same, just looking for one thing well it's a good thing mine's off limits" Rogue said.

"Look at you, you don't even know me and you're jumping to conclusions" Dean leaned closer to her, "I was being nice to you before but obviously you're the type of girl that appreciates honesty, is that what you want?"

"Yea, I'd like to hear this" Rogue said crossing her arms.

"I do sympathize for you, because going through life not being able to touch another person is torture whether you're willing to admit it or not. Now this—"Dean tried to think of a good way to describe it, "Wall that you're putting up around yourself is only going to hurt you, not protect you. If you don't let yourself care for others how do you expect them to care about you?"

"I don't, I'm fine on my own" Rogue insisted.

"See right there, you're doing it again. You've given up on any hope of things ever improving" Dean said.

"Cause they're not! I'm always going to be alone, I'm better off learning to live with my curse now rather than foolishly _hoping_ on it getting better" Rogue said suddenly blurted out.

Dean shook his head, "You're wrong. Because, one day you're gonna learn to control your powers and you're going to need some experience in dating if you want your heart intact. Because back where I'm from guys would go head over heels to be with a beautiful girl like you" He said with honesty, Rogue was beautiful.

Rogue stared at him for a second, 'He called me beautiful, after everything I've said…No, don't listen to him', "That's nice and all coming from one of the popular kids"

"How exactly am I popular?" Dean asked.

"What do you think? I don't see those three blondes staring at you all the time? You're strong and rich and you get the pretty girls. A spoiled kid like you wouldn't understand my life" Rogue said.

Dean looked a little sad at hearing that, "I don't blame you for thinking that, but like I said before, you don't know me" he walked past her.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the observation room where they had a full view of the Danger Room. Seeing the newbie go at it in the danger room was like an ongoing tradition for those at the Institute.

Everyone had to go through the same thing. The first danger room session, on your own, difficulty setting random. No one has completed it fully on their first try.

"Now Dean you need not worry about being hurt but here, we work as a team, and for that to work each individual must know what the others in that team are capable of" Charles said.

"Alright then, let's get on with it" Dean said heading to the changing room.

After a couple of minutes Logan went to fetch the kid from the changing room. He knocked before walking in to find the kid not looking too happy.

The uniform was black with a yellow belt with an X on the buckle and red patches on the shoulders also with X's and to top it off were yellow boots and gloves. It felt tight everywhere, like spandex.

"What is this stuff?" Dean asked.

"They're made of a material with an unstable molecular structure. They absorb energy...like the kinetic energy of a bullet but a straight shot at close enough range will get through" Logan said.

Dean nodded, "Do I have to wear this though?"

Logan groaned, "If you want to customize your own outfit you'll have to earn it kid, just like everyone else. In the meantime move your ass into the Danger Room" he said threateningly.

Dean moved along not acknowledging the threat. He walked inside the spacious area and came to a stop In the middle of the Danger Room.

Jean was ogling Dean, the uniform was showing off his muscular physique. She had to say that she has never seen those uniforms look so good.

Logan addressed him over the microphone, "Ok kid first let's check your speed. So when you're ready I want you to start running slowly and then work your way up to your maximum"

"No problem" Dean said stretching a little.

"I didn't know we could do that" Scott said.

"Forge and I upgraded the danger room. We fitted sensors inside the metal plates and designed a way to measure large amounts of strength" Charles said.

Dean started off at a normal paced jog before he started running and slowly accelerated.

Up in the control room Logan was watching the reading of Dean's speed as he passed 50 mph. 60. 70. 72. 75. It stopped rising there.

"Alright kid you can stop" Logan said through the mic.

Dean came to a stop.

"How are you feeling kid?" Logan asked.

"Fine" Dean said not looking drained at all.

Logan checked the readings of the sensors, "Interesting"

"What is it Logan?" Charles asked.

"The kid's heart rate and breathing never increased once. He probably could have kept that up for a while" Logan said.

"So what's next?" Kitty asked.

"We're going to see how strong he is half pint" Logan informed Kitty.

Logan then activated a program and part of the roof dropped down on hydraulic pumps.

"Stand under it, put your hands on it, and I'll slowly increase the weight. I'll stop when I think you've had too much" Logan said in the mic.

Dean does so placing his hands on the underside of it.

Logan slowly increased the pressure to simulate a few pounds to start with.

Dean stood there showing no sign of strain at all.

Logan increased the pressure. It passed 100 and Dean still showed no signs of effort on his part. He continued to increase the weight. It passed 200...400...600...800...1000.

"He is strong" Evan muttered.

Logan on the other hand could see the first signs of stress on the kid's face.

The reading reached 1300 pounds and Dean is definitely starting to struggle. At 1450 he looked on the verge of collapse.

Logan stopped it and Dean dropped to one knee.

Dean got back on his feet, that was a little draining but he felt ok, "How did I do?"

Logan looked down at the reading at the point he stopped it at. 1500 pounds. If this was Dean at 15 only heaven knows just how strong he will be when he's fully grown.

"Your top speed was 75 mph and your max lift was 1500 pounds" Logan said through the mic.

At least Dean had improved from before.

"Are you ready continue?" Logan asked through the mic.

"Yeah I'm ready for anything" Dean replied like nothing happened.

Logan snorted, this kid was really somethin. He never met someone so confident apart from himself. He couldn't wait to see him fail his training session.

"Ok then. Next you're gonna go through an obstacle course so we can see how well you can…adapt to your environment. Your objective is to survive" Logan said with a wicked grin as he activated the simulation.

Evan quickly grabbed the mic, "May god have mercy on your soul"

Logan pushed him back, "Sit back porcupine, no one can help him now" he put his feet up on the panel.

Dean waited until he heard movement inside the metal walls.

Several holes opened up in the walls and turrets come out.

All the turrets aimed at the boy and started shooting plasma shots at him.

'Oh yeah what an obstacle course' Dean thought sarcastically as he dodged.

His adrenaline went into overdrive as his body reacted faster than it had in a long time. Dean moved from side to side dodging the plasma shots with ease.

"That's not right" Kurt said.

"Look at him go" Rogue said sounding impressed.

"The kid's fast, big deal" Logan said adding more obstacles.

More turrets came out of the wall, and not just one type.

A different kind of turret opened up behind Dean and shot a few buzz saws at him. He heard the saws behind him and turned around.

Dean carefully dodged each one of them not wanting to be sliced to pieces. He then saw three metal spheres floating in the air, "Oh what the fuck is this?"

The spheres grew spikes and flew at him.

'Oh shit' Dean thought as he carefully avoided the first and second one then he jumped on the third one and leaped away from the surrounding mayhem.

Dean took a second to look around for anything else, nothing different yet.

He continued to dodge the plasma shots from the turrets only now he was running right for them, offense was his best style of fighting.

A turret came out of the wall in front of Dean and instantly aimed at him.

'I wonder if this is going to work' Dean thought. Leaving him no choice but to go through it he smashed the turret with his fist breaking it to bits.

'Ow!' Dean thought rubbing his knuckles, punching steel head on hurt.

Perhaps a slightly less direct approach would work.

Dean ran towards another turret, jumped, and slammed into it with his shoulder breaking it.

Due to his momentum Dean collided with the wall where he pushed off with his feet, landed with a roll on the floor, and continued to run so he could keep his momentum going.

More turrets came out, 'back to running' Dean thought as he started running around the room again.

A turret opened up in front of him.

Dean jumped over it before it tried to shoot him up close and ripped it off its hinges. While he was doing this another turret opened up from the floor and shot a claw to grab Dean.

It succeeded. There are only so many things Dean could keep up with.

The grapple hoisted him up to the where he was point blank range but before it could shoot Dean grabbed the cable from the grapple and ripped it releasing him.

Back on the run another turret shot a claw at the boy.

Dean ran up to the wall and back flipped off of it. He landed on the cable and pulled it off of the turret.

The teenager grabbed the cable and swung around building momentum. Dean then threw the cable at the nearest turret destroying it.

"He seems resourceful" Charles said.

Dean continued to avoid plasma shots.

Another turret fired a claw at Dean. Then, conveniently, metal barriers came out of the floor blocking his current path. They stood about 3 meters high, nothing too difficult.

Dean jumped avoiding the claw and it imbedded into the metal wall jamming it. He then jumped from barrier to barrier doing his best to avoid getting shot.

"And creative" Jean said.

The last barrier retracted into the floor resulting in an unplanned landing. Dean landed with a roll and stopped to take cover behind the barrier.

The barriers suddenly disappeared along with the turrets.

Dean sat down to relax, thinking it was over.

"Checkmate" Logan said pressing a button.

All of a sudden the floor he was sitting on sank. The edges of the circular room sank forming a ring shaped trench.

Then two large holes opened up on the far east and west sides of the danger room.

A massive metal sphere dropped out of the hole on the west side.

Dean heard the loud Thud! As it landed on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" Dean wondered out loud. He heard something big approaching then spotted the massive sphere rolling towards him.

"Oh we're playing Indiana jones now" Dean said making a run for it.

He outran the sphere by miles, so much that he ran all the way around behind it.

"That was simple enough" Dean said.

As he reached the east side of the danger room another massive metal sphere dropped in front of him.

"Fuck" Dean abruptly came to a halt and ran back.

'Let's see, two giant balls of death are coming towards me' Dean looked up at how deep he was, 'Shit I can't jump that high' he thought, he must be at least 8 meters deep.

Dean heard the spheres closing in on him.

"Looks like that's it" Rogue said.

'C'mon think, what would Indy do?' He thought. A thought occurred to Dean, a bit of a longshot, 'But it just might work'

Dean waited patiently. When the spheres were close enough he jumped towards one of them. He quickly jumped off of the sphere towards the other one and then jumped off that one and onto the higher platform.

Dean looked around so he didn't make the same mistake, no more turrets and no more weird things flying at him. He exhaled in relief.

"FUCK YEAH!" Dean yelled in triumph.

"Well that's like a little unexpected" Kitty said happily.

"He…" Evan struggled to say the words.

"He just…" Kurt felt the same way.

"He passed" Logan said reluctantly. Once again the boy proved himself better than they expected.

"How the hell did he pass?!" Rogue said not believing her eyes.

"Looks like there's more to him than meets the eye" Jean said with a smirk.

Scott remained silent, basking in his hateful thoughts.

"I can't believe this" Logan said truly not. He leaned forward and spoke into the mic, "Congratulations, you're the first one to ever complete their first danger room session on their first try"

"That's because they weren't me" Dean said with a cocky grin.

"Ok kid, that's all for today. For now just get changed and meet us back in the infirmary" Logan said through the mic and proceeded to make his way to the infirmary as he fumed.

Dean changed into his regular clothes and returned to the infirmary.

He found Charles and Logan looking very concerned.

"What's with the weird faces?" Dean asked.

Charles looked over the results, "Well we've discovered a number of things about you"

"Yeah" Dean nodded.

"As far I can tell you are in perfect health and I mean perfect. There are no signs of disease of any form anywhere, your healing might be comparable to Logan's. Also for some reason your body is producing 1124 watts of electricity which is absurd. And you're exuding a high concentration of pheromones" Charles read from his list.

"What's a pheromone?" Dean asked.

Charles tried to think of a proper way to explain, "A pheromone is a chemical factor that triggers a social response from the opposite sex"

"Social response?" Dean didn't quite understand.

"It means girls wanna sleep with you" Logan said.

Dean remained silent for a moment, "…I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted"

They both still looked concerned.

"There's something else isn't there?" Dean could tell from their faces.

"We have found something most unusual about your DNA" Charles said bluntly.

Dean looked at them strangely, "Well what is it?"

"I scanned it and there is no x-gene" Charles said.

"This means you just did all that stuff back there without any mutant powers" Logan said clearing that up for him.

"Oh" Dean said not knowing what else to say.

"And something else. Your DNA strands…there's something strange about it…" Charles seemed reluctant to continue.

"What?" Dean asked wanting to know.

"Well…it seems about 65% of your DNA is….well….unknown" Charles said.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean unknown?"

Charles's brow furrowed, "That it cannot be identified, I've never seen such a thing"

Dean wasn't sure what to think or say….what does that mean for him? Only time will tell.

* * *

Author's note: Unknown you say? well I wonder what that could mean. Once again our protagonist shatters all expectations, and seems to have a scheme brewing for Duncan. Next chapter we'll see how Dean fares against the Brotherhood. Also for those of you who like to leave questions I would ask that you do so while signed into a profile so that way I can actually reply and answer


	14. Chapter 14 : Playing With the Big Boys

Chapter 14

 _Playing With the Big Boys_

 **Bayville High**

Dean had finished with school and was walking towards his chopper in the parking lot. He had been thinking about yesterday's events. He still couldn't quite grip the fact that there's a part of him that's not human. It explained why he was different but at the same time didn't.

He was a few feet away from his chopper when he suddenly felt a slight tremor.

Dean adjusted his footing so he kept his balance, 'Whoa that was weird'

Then all of a sudden Pietro supersped up in front of him and Toad landed right next to him.

He then heard a big stomp behind him.

Dean looked back to find Fred and Lance standing there. He was surrounded.

They were all wearing different outfits, in their own way mirroring what the X-men do.

"I'm guessing this is what you wear when you supposedly mean business" Dean said finding them amusing.

"That's right, we got a score to settle with you" Lance said with a grin.

'This would be too fun, but the Prof doesn't like the whole idea of me fighting' Dean thought, "Well as much as I would like to beat the crap out of you guys I have better things to do" he said as he walked away.

"Well then we'll clear up your schedule. Fred" Lance said signaling him.

Fred picked up a car and motioned to throw it on top of Dean's Harley.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, there was no way he was gonna let them wreck Eli's gift. He looked at Lance "You have my full attention" he threw his jacket to the side and entered his fighting stance, "Let's do this"

"I'll take the first crack at him" Toad said as he hopped towards him. He shot his tongue out hoping to surprise him but Dean caught it and started swinging him around.

"Ah!" Toad shouted.

Dean then released Toad sending him flying into a metal pole, "You're definitely the weakest link"

Blob knocked into him with his massive gut sending him flying forward, "Pardon me"

Quicksilver supersped in front of him and elbowed him in the face, "Gotcha"

Dean was knocked down but quickly went to get back up.

Avalanche sent a seismic tremor which made him lose his balance preventing him from regaining his footing.

Toad jumped from car to car to avoid being affected by the tremor. He shot his tongue out, wrapped it around Dean's leg and pulled making him fall back down, "Watch your step on the way up son"

Quicksilver started throwing superfast punches all over his body.

Dean curled up in a ball to protect himself.

Lance created powerful tremor that created a wave through the ground. The wave hit Dean sending him flying forward.

He hit the ground hard but still got back up.

Blob charged forward and started throwing punches.

The obese teen was strong but slow, enough that Dean had no problem dodging his attacks.

Dean threw a punch aimed for Blob's gut but his fat absorbed the hit, "What the?" he repeatedly hit his stomach trying to see if anything would change.

Blob laughed, "Nothing hurts the Blob!" he backhanded Dean while he was distracted knocking him back.

Toad spit sludge at him.

Dean was fast enough to block it with his hand but it stuck to him, "The hell is this shit?" he tried to shake it off but it didn't get off.

Quicksilver sped behind him and kicked him down.

Blob then grabbed his leg and threw him into a car breaking right through the windshield.

Toad hopped on Blob's shoulder, "Now who's the weakest link loser"

"This is waste of our time, he's worthless" Quicksilver said.

"Let's—"Lance paused as he heard something.

Dean crawled out of the car. The shattered glass had cut him up and he had some bruises but nothing too bad.

Dean spit blood out of his mouth, "You call that a beating? You hit like a bunch of girls"

"Alright let's try that again, and this time let's shut him up" Avalanche said not liking his stubbornness.

"My thoughts exactly" Quicksilver said as he sped up into a blur and started literally running circles around Dean.

Dean did his best to try and hit Pietro but he could barely keep up with him. Whenever Dean caught a glimpse of Pietro and went to hit him he appeared behind him and returned with a punch to his back.

"Can't touch this" Quicksilver said as he punched Dean in the face.

Dean swung wildly in response but missed.

"You're too slow" Pietro said as he hit Dean in the midsection. His punches didn't really hurt, they were just annoying.

Quicksilver suddenly stopped and backed away.

Blob leaped into the air, "Cannonball!"

Then Avalanche created a tremor to try and keep Dean from escaping

Blob landed right on top of him crushing him under his weight.

"He must be a pancake" Quicksilver said.

The out of nowhere Blob's body started rising.

"Hey what's going on?" Blob said.

Dean began lifting him up into the air until he stood on his feet while holding Blob over his head, shaking slightly from the weight.

The other 3 Brotherhood members stared in shock.

"I think you dropped this!" Dean threw him at them.

Avalanche and Quicksilver got out of the way but Toad was too shocked to move. He was flattened by the Blob.

Dean ran at Avalanche, knocked him down with a punch to the face and started beating him senseless.

Quicksilver ran into Dean in superspeed knocking him back, "You ok?" he asked his teammate.

Avalanche got back up with a bloodied nose and an angry expression, "As long as we kick his ass, I'll be fine"

Blob got off Toad, who was out for the count, and ran at Dean.

Instinctively, Dean jumped backwards and over Blob who crushed the ground Dean was standing on a second ago with his fist.

While he was in the air Dean landed a kick to the back of his head knocking him forward.

Blob turned around unaffected, "Is that all you've got?"

'Oh yeah I forgot, super strength' Dean thought.

' _ **Behind you**_ ' Dean heard a voice in his head. He turned around with a punch catching Quicksilver on the jaw knocking him flat on his hack.

Dean quickly grabbed his hair and smashed Quicksilver's face onto the pavement a couple of times.

Avalanche created a seismic tremor that knocked a couple of cars into the air and towards Dean.

Dean moved out of the way and saw Blob charging at him trying to trap him. He slid on the ground underneath Blob tripping him with his legs.

Blob fell down face first.

"C'mon dough boy" Dean teased the obese teen.

Blob got up and his face was red with rage, "Stop making fun of me!" he ran at him again.

Dean crouched and waited until Blob was right on top of him to launch himself up delivering the strongest uppercut he can muster sending Blob into the air.

Dean jumped above Fred and before he could get too high Dean put his hands together and hit him with a double axe-handle sending him back down.

Blob landed on the ground with a Thud. Sadly though he got right back up.

'Oh come on!' Dean thought.

"I'm gonna squash you!" Blob shouted as he charged once again.

Avalanche was about to send another tremor but stopped, "Hey Fred get out of the way"

"He's mine!" Blob shouted not caring.

'I really don't like that I'm forced to do this but I don't see any other way' Dean waited for the right moment and kicked Blob between his legs with all his might.

Fred immediately froze and looked as if he was about to scream but no sound came out of his mouth. He fell down and didn't move an inch.

Dean grabbed his foot, "Jesus your balls are harder than trees"

"Fucking idiot" Avalanche summoned a stronger tremor making a big crack in the concrete and getting bigger as it approached Dean.

Dean leaped ahead, jumping over the tremor, and hit him with a right hook to the jaw.

"Dean!" Someone said behind him.

He looked to see Jean running towards him, she must have felt the tremors.

"Hey are you ok? What happened?" Jean asked her voice full of worry. Dean was pretty roughed up after all.

"Yeah, I'll live. I was on my way to get my chopper and they just ambushed me. Thanks for helping me by the way Pietro would have gotten me if you hadn't warned me" Dean said assuming it was Jean that helped him. He recalled hearing a voice in his head.

Jean looked confused, "What are you talking about? I didn't warn you, I just got here"

'Now that's weird' Dean thought.

Avalanche, Blob, and Quicksilver got up and ran up to them.

"We're not finished with you yet!" Blob said angrily.

That's when the other X-men showed up out of nowhere.

"This looks a little unfair, don't you think Lance" Scott said.

Right. Now it was seven of them versus the three remaining Brotherhood members, Lance didn't like those odds.

"Let's get out of here fellas, we proved our point. Don't mess with the Brotherhood" Avalanche said and they all left together.

Once again Mystique was watching from afar only this time she wasn't watching alone.

"What do you make of him?" Mystique asked.

A figure appeared in the shadows, one of a man in red armor.

"He didn't use any powers. Only his own skills…he must be hiding something. There's no other explanation why Charles would chose this boy. See what you can do to persuade him while I find others to join our cause" The voice spoke.

"I have already tried to turn him but—"Mystique was interrupted.

" _Persuade_ him, you know what to do" The voice left.

"It shall be done" she said.

* * *

 **Back At the Institute**

"You what?" Charles asked.

"There was nothing I could do. They ambushed me so I was forced to defend myself" Dean said.

"You don't look worse for wear" Charles said by the looks of him. A few minor bruises and small cuts but that's it.

"I've been known to heal fast" Dean said.

Charles recalls looking at the blood sample he took from Dean. His cells had strong regenerative capabilities, not on Logan's level but perhaps one day, "Regardless of what happened. I must congratulate you on holding your own"

"It was definitely challenging. I would have lost if not for…." Dean stopped at the thought of the random voice that warned him.

"If not for what?" Charles asked.

Dean snapped out of it, "Never mind, it's nothing" he assured him.

Charles had a feeling the boy was hiding something, but he wouldn't push, "I suppose you've earned the right to customize your own uniform"

"Nice! I've got a good sketch in my mind of what it should look like" Dean said.

* * *

Dean was roaming the halls looking for something to do when he came across Logan's room.

'It's like it's calling out to me' Dean thought.

He felt tempted to investigate, he just couldn't help doing what he wasn't supposed to do.

'One little peak wouldn't hurt' Dean thought going to turn the knob.

Logan opened the door and was surprised to see the teen.

"Logan! Hey I just came to ask when my next session is going to be" Dean said quickly.

Logan smiled knowing he was lying, "What a coincidence, it's right now"

* * *

In the Danger room Dean was in the standard X-man uniform again, which he really hates. A few more days and he'll have his own unique uniform.

Logan wanted to review what Dean knew about fighting and apparently he said he had something special in mind for today.

Jean, Scott, Kitty, Evan and Kurt were in the observation room watching.

"I finally remembered" Logan said with his arms crossed.

"You're going to have to be more specific" Dean said looking uncomfortable.

Logan sighed, "You're a skilled fighter, and you've had some kind of training. My best guess would be that you're dad definitely had something to do with that. But I finally remember where I've seen you before"

Dean knew this was coming, unfortunately for them he wasn't going to tell them about his past willingly. Although Dean has no idea where Logan might have seen him in the past.

"Ever since I was a little kid I had an obsession with martial arts. You're right my dad did help a lot. He was my first teacher. I learned a handful of styles over the years and got really good, even won a couple of competitions. I was a prodigy" Dean said.

"And what else?" Logan asked knowing there must be more.

"That's all you need to know" Dean said staring him down.

Logan could tell the boy had some issues in his past and Logan of all people was not going to try and pry the information from him.

"Whatever you're comfortable with sharing…..King of the cage" Logan whispered.

Dean froze. That's not right, how the hell could he know? Was he there during his fight with Brick?

"You can't tell anyone" Dean said, the last thing he wanted was everyone finding out he killed a man, "Look I didn't mean to—"

"Let's talk later" Logan said.

"What are they saying?" Scott said, they were talking too low for him to hear them.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"Well…now you fight me" Logan said with a grin.

Dean was intrigued. If he indeed knows about his dealings in Alberta then is Logan testing him? To see whether Dean is in control of himself?

"Holy shit man, this going to be sick" Evan said enthusiastically.

"My money is on Logan, he's got way more experience" Scott said.

"Maybe, but the new guy is still on a winning streak" Kurt said.

"Let's just see what happens" Jean said.

Logan was in his usual orange and black uniform. He really needs to change the style, it's getting a little old. But it definitely beats the old yellow and blue suit he got from Alpha flight.

Dean has no idea what ulterior motives Logan might have but the teen is going to give it his all. He entered his stance, "Ready when you are old man"

Logan smiled at the joke, 'Time for a little attitude adjustment' "I won't use my claws so we can keep this strictly about technique. Now let's see what you got kid" He signaled to come forward.

Dean dashed forward at top speed and swept for Logan's legs.

Logan jumped over the sweep and kicked Dean in the face.

Dean was knocked back and back flipped to gain some breathing room. He rubbed the bruised spot where he was hit, 'That felt like getting hit with a crowbar'

Dean closed the distance between them and was once again on the offensive. He threw punches left and right trying to breach Logan's defenses but the Wolverine was too fast. He then sent a kick to Logan's midsection.

Logan caught the kick, pulled him closer, and clocked him in the face.

Dean was knocked on his back and slid a couple of feet from the force of the blow.

The boy was on his feet again within moments.

This time Dean tried throwing fast punches rather than powerful ones. He moved as fast as he could to keep Logan on his toes and off balance.

Logan dodged everything with ease.

Dean was at a disadvantage. He never really fought smaller opponents before, but this comparison was crazy. Dean was probably 6,0 while Logan was 5,3. Such a small target was hard to hit.

Dean saw an opportunity and tackled Logan.

But before Logan hit the ground he shifted his weight and put Dean on the bottom.

Logan was about to strike but before he could Dean grabbed his wrist and shifted his weight putting him on top reversing the situation.

Dean was fast enough to get a few hits in before Logan again tried to move the boy but only worked half-way.

The two of them locked hands trying to out wrestle the other. They got on their feet and tried to push back the other to see who had the strength advantage.

Logan started to win the battle of brute strength and pushed him back a little. Then Logan reversed and pulled the boy towards himself and kicked Dean upwards.

Dean collided into the metal ceiling of the Danger room and crashed back down.

Logan pressed his advantage and started pummeling him.

Before he got too badly damaged Dean kicked Logan in his gut as hard as he could sending him flying into the wall and knocking the wind out of him.

Dean finally got some breathing room and some time to think.

Logan's fighting style was unlike anything Dean had ever seen. There seemed to be no reoccurring pattern, or at least none that Dean could notice, but his attacks were precise. Each punch and kick had its purpose, to cripple his opponent.

No wonder he was supposed to be second best. Which begs the question of who's first, Dean makes a mental note to ask Logan when this is over.

Dean entered his stance again, only this time it appeared more defensive.

Logan got to his feet, closed the gap between them, and continued to attack.

Dean seemed to be getting worn out and the chances of him making a comeback at this point are slim to none. The boy could barely block Logan's attacks anymore, he was simply too fast and any damage Dean dealt to him was instantly healed anyways.

But even If he doesn't win, Dean can still do anything and everything in his power to make it as hard as possible for Logan to beat him.

Logan threw another punch to Dean's face except this time the boy did something a little unorthodox in hopes of catching Logan by surprise.

Dean moved forward, missing Logan's fist by mere centimeters, and delivered a heavy punch to Logan's stomach doubling him over.

Dean followed up with a mean hook to Logan's face, grabbed his right arm, and pulled as hard as he could dislocating his shoulder.

"Aahh!" Logan yelled out in pain.

Then Dean wrapped his arm around Logan's neck and put him in a sleeper hold.

'This is my last chance. If I can hold on long enough he'll go to sleep' Dean thought.

Logan started elbowing Dean repeatedly in his ribcage as hard as he could with his left arm, 'There's no way he's making it!'

Dean was unable to defend himself, all he could do was pray that his body was durable enough to last.

All of a sudden Logan heard a loud crack but still the boy wouldn't release him so he continued.

'C'mon just ignore the pain' Dean thought.

Logan's vision was starting to blur, which meant any second now he'd be falling asleep. He then heard another crack but still the boy wouldn't release him.

'Just a little more' Dean thought struggling to hold on.

 _I got lots of broken bones at Alberta, they weren't anything new. Although 3 in the same place was more than I could handle at the time_

And the third crack was where the boy could take no more.

Dean released Logan and fell clutching his ribcage as he cried out in pain.

Logan moved away panting heavily and popped his shoulder back into place.

Dean slowly stood up, slightly shaking at the pain of three broken ribs.

Logan must say he is impressed, Dean took a hell of a beating and yet continued.

"C'mon kid why don't you just give up" Logan said not seeing the point in continuing.

Dean inched towards him, "I'm not done yet" he said with determination in his eyes. He switched to a southpaw position to protect his left ribs.

In that moment Logan had a newfound respect for the boy. He might be a cocky little bastard but at least it's not just false bravado.

"As your instructor I'm declaring this session over" Logan said walking over to him.

Dean looked slightly angry, he didn't like unfinished battles.

Logan went to help him walk but Dean pushed him away, "I can walk fine on my own" he walked slowly.

They entered the observation room full of dumbstruck teens. They never expected the fight to go like that.

Jean was the first to react "Oh my god are you ok?" she asked running over to Dean.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a scratch" Dean replied underplaying what just happened.

"Red why don't you get the Professor to meet me in the infirmary" Logan said.

"Yeah sure Logan" Jean said as she sent a telepathic message to Charles.

"You put up a good fight man" Evan said.

"Ya, good job" Kurt gave him a thumbs up.

Scott looked pleased with the end result. At least Logan avenged him.

* * *

Charles wrapped Dean's midsection as he scolded Logan, "What were you thinking?"

"The kid's tough, I needed to see exactly how much" Logan said.

"That's no excuse for hurting the boy" Charles said not sounding happy.

"Professor, if I may, I'm use to this" Dean said calmly.

Charles stared at the boy dumbstruck.

"I mean a couple of broken ribs is nothing. I've had broken bones dozens of times in the past, it's no biggie" Dean made such things sound trivial.

"And may I ask how did this come to be?" Charles asked.

Dean seemed reluctant to answer at first but found a proper way to answer without having to explain, "I'm a fighter Prof, things like this can't be avoided"

"I'm just concerned for your health Dean" Charles said.

"Don't worry Professor I heal really fast. This'll be good as new in less than a day" Dean said.

"Wait what? I didn't know you healed that fast" Logan said.

"I guess that solves our problem" Charles said feeling relieved, "But I am still against the aggression both of you showed today"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Professor" Dean said as Charles finished wrapping his ribcage.

"I gotta agree with the kid on this one Chuck, we won't make any progress if we don't. But If it makes you feel any better we'll take it easy next time, ok?" Logan asked.

"Yes I would very much like that. Now I will see you both tomorrow" Charles said as he left the infirmary.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you pack a hell of a punch" Dean complimented him.

"That's probably because every single bone in my body is covered in adamantium" Logan said in an unhappy tone.

Dean's eyes widened, "Whoa, is that part of your mutation or something?"

He could see that he hit a sore spot judging by Logan's angry face. He decided not to ask more about the touchy subject, and leave that for another day.

"Don't ask. And as far as the fight, you're good. But you have a lot to learn" Logan said telling the ugly truth of it.

"Well maybe you could teach me" Dean suggested.

Logan thought about it. One day the boy might grow to be a powerful ally, it seemed logical to sharpen his skills, "I guess since you're already ahead of the others I can give you private lessons from time to time. Let's say once a week"

Dean shook his head, "No, 3 times and you have a deal"

"3? I'm not going to take away from my own time just for you kid" Logan said.

"Look at it this way. The better I get, the more I'll challenge you" Dean had an interesting point.

Logan hadn't thought about that, "Fine, just don't go crying home to your mommy when I whip you every time" he smirked.

"Old man. I want you to beat me. I want you to beat the crap out of me every single time so that way when I'm good enough I'll wipe that smirk right off your face" Dean said with determination.

* * *

A little later Dean was outside with Logan, far away from any prying ears or mind readers. They were outside of the Institute's gates leaning on the wall. Logan had a six-pack of beer with him.

"What do you know?" Dean asked.

"That night you had the fight with Brick, that's all I've seen" Logan said gulping his can of beer.

"So you were there…you saw what I did?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I was standing right in front of the cage when you did" Logan said.

"...I'm guessing you have to tell everyone now" Dean assumed looking sad.

Logan shook his head, "No"

Dean was shocked, "What? Why?"

"You're entitled to have your own private past. Look at me and Rogue, were not exactly comfortable with sharing are we?" Logan asked as he downed his beer.

"No but..." Dean felt confused, "You saw me, I lost control"

"Yes, you did" Logan confirmed, "The creep pushed you too far and you lost control. But from what I've seen since you got here you've got better control"

"Better, not complete control. If I lose it again…who knows what else I'll do" Dean said.

"Hey, you want better control? Then I'll help you. But stop beating yourself up, that won't help" he looked into the boy's eyes, "I can tell you regret what you did"

Dean shook his head, "I'm not sure I do, which is why I don't want to remember. I want to forget it ever happened" he stared at the ground.

"You wanna forget?" Logan asked.

"God yes, that's all I want. I want those memories to fade like they never happened. I try to stay positive all the time you know, be my usual confident self that would enjoy life but whenever I'm alone they just come back" Dean said.

Logan chuckled, "That's ironic"

Dean looked at him, "How?"

"Seeing as how I know a little about you it's only fair I share something. The reason my skeleton is covered in adamantium is because…I was experimented on" Logan said reluctantly.

"Wow…what did they do to you?" Dean asked.

"Beyond the metal coating I don't know. They erased my memory, everything before that is…basically gone" Logan said.

Dean was speechless.

"You say you want to forget those memories, I don't think you should. Your past choices help you define who you are. I've lost most of my life so it's hard to tell who the fuck I really am. Hell even if I could only remember the bad parts I'd still settle for that" Logan said opening another can of beer.

"That's deep" Dean admitted, "For a while there I thought I was at the bottom of god's shit list, but you're worse than me"

Logan handed him a can of beer.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You don't care that I'm underage?"

"Kid, you've been through enough shit to traumatize you. I don't give a shit about how old you are" Logan said.

Dean took it without hesitation. He opened the can and downed it in one gulp, "You know I knew this girl that went through something similar to you. But her memories were replaced all together"

"Damn, I feel sorry for that broad" Logan said chugging his beer, "What happened to her?"

Dean shrugged, "Not sure, I recommended her to work for SHIELD. If anyone could get her through her issues I figured maybe they could"

Logan winced, "I get the feeling you might have made her worse. Was she a looker?"

Dean whistled, "Oh was she. A dark haired bombshell that was older and tougher than me"

"Did you at least seal the deal?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Like I said, she was older than me" Dean said.

Logan laughed, "Aw you were fooled by the age barrier"

Dean threw his empty can at him, "Shut up old man"

"Let me tell you something kid, age don't mean nothin. If you act like an adult they'll treat you like one, and that goes for any situation in life" Logan said.

Dean nodded, "Good to know"

* * *

Author's note: Well it was bound to happen, but if anyone could kick Dean's ass it should be Wolverine. But it seems like the two of them have more in common than one might think. Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15 : A part of the group

Chapter 15

 _A part of the group_

 **At the institute**

Charles had been thinking about Dean, how could he do the things he does without an x-gene? It was mind boggling. The only term that he could use was a freak of nature. Imagine if he had an x-gene, he would be a one of a kind species. A hybrid.

As Charles rolled through the mansion past the lounge he overheard Dean and Kurt talking.

It seemed that those two had connected somehow. He found them sitting in the lounge along with Kitty.

"Codename?" Dean queried.

"Yeah" Kurt confirmed, "We all have codenames. Well except for Rogue but that's because she won't tell anyone her real name"

"Why is she so secretive?" Dean asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Beats me"

Dean looked at Kitty hoping for an answer.

"She's not exactly like the most open person in the world" Kitty said.

For some reason the Goth intrigued Dean but he pushed those thoughts aside, "Tell me some of the codenames" Dean said.

"Mine is Nightcrawler. Scott is Cyclops. Jean is Marvel girl. Kitty is Shadowcat. Even Logan goes by Wolverine" Kurt said.

"What's the Prof's codename, wheels?" Dean joked.

That made Kurt and Kitty laugh.

"No silly, he's Professor X" Kitty said.

"What's the point of them anyway?" Dean asked. He never bothered to ask when he was with Hydra, but he did wonder from time to time.

Charles rolled in, "Your codename is meant to define you" he joined the conversation.

"Plus it's something to call you like during missions" Kitty said.

"See what you can come up with, I'll return shortly" Charles said.

"I don't have a clue where to begin" Dean said.

"Then we'll help you. Won't we Kitty?" Kurt asked the phasing mutant.

That idea perked up Kitty, "Yeah like sure"

* * *

Charles found Storm in the infirmary reviewing all the data he obtained from his tests on Dean.

"How's it going Ororo?" Charles asked.

"I measured and weighed Dean. Now from that I can tell his body is denser than a human of equivalent size"

Charles nodded in understanding, "What else have you ascertained so far?"

"He has perfect vision," Ororo replied. "His lens can seemingly adjust to any distance and Logan might have some competition in the sense of smell department"

Charles raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think Dean even realized his sense of smell was superior until when we were talking and he mentioned the slight smell of sulphur that follows Kurt about" Ororo said.

"What smell?" Charles asked. He knows when Kurt teleports there is a sulphurous smell but it dissipates quickly.

Ororo smiled "Exactly. It is so faint that few people pick it up but Logan mentioned it to me that he does"

Charles made a mental note to tell Logan. It might be possible to teach Dean to use that ability in the same way Logan does.

"It's a good thing you found him when you did. I hate to think what Magneto would have done if he had recruited him" Ororo said.

"So do I" Charles said. Eric has his ways of twisting an individual's mind.

"Dean does seem quite interested in knowing the extents of his abilities" Ororo had observed.

"Indeed, the boy reminds me of Logan. In more ways than one" Charles said.

"He definitely has his arrogant attitude" Ororo mentioned.

* * *

In the meantime, Kurt and Kitty were still thinking about what Dean's codename would be.

"Ok, let's just brainstorm facts about me" Dean said.

"Ok well let's see." Kurt said.

"You're like supernatural" Kitty said.

Charles found the teens right where he left them, "Any luck?"

"Nothing yet" Kitty said.

"We can't find something that really sticks" Dean said.

Charles pondered on the idea of what codename would suit him, "Normally codenames reflect the person's ability but you have various which make it difficult"

Dean became frustrated, "Prof you said that our codename is meant to define us, but I let my actions define me"

A metaphorical lightbulb lit up in Charles's head, "Perhaps that's the answer. The other have their mutant powers, but you have your skills and technique. You follow the path of the Warrior, therefore that is what you are"

"Hey I kinda like that" Kitty said.

"Yeah, it totally matches" Kurt said enthusiastically.

Dean thought about it, "I like it, Warrior it is"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A light brown haired teenager, John Allerdyce, was minding his own business, playing with his favorite zippo lighter outside of his school.

To be fair he was supposed to be inside but he decided to play hooky.

Two guys approached him.

"Hey pal, can I have a light?" The first one said with a cigarette in his mouth.

John chuckled, "Take a hike"

They looked at him weirdly, "I just need a light man, it's no big deal"

"Well go get it somewhere else" John said with a cocky grin.

"My brother asked you a simple question" the second one said.

"Why you being such a dick?" the first one said.

"Yeah, why you being such a dick?" the second one asked.

"Because I can" John laughed as he opened and closed his zippo lighter.

"Can I have a light?" The first one asked again.

John opened his zippo lighter, turned the flint wheel, ignited the flame, and stared at it for a second as if he were contemplating his decision. He then closed the zippo, "Sorry can't help you out pal"

The first guy grabbed his lighter and took it.

"Hey!" John got up from where he was siting.

The second guy got in his way as the first one lit his cigarette.

"That's real cute man" John said glaring at him.

"What're you gonna do?" The second guy asked.

John stood there staring at them. They were bigger than him, and there was two of them.

"Suddenly you're not so tough" The first guy said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

John smirked, that didn't matter. He took a step back, playfully winked at the first guy, and the cigarette burst into flames lighting his sleeve on fire.

The first guy fell as he tried to put the fire out.

John laughed at the sight, "You play with fire and you'll get burned asshole"

* * *

 **Back at the Institute**

Dean was about to have his first training session with the rest of the X-men and he was getting his own uniform.

The X-men had gathered in the Danger Room and were now waiting for Dean to change into his new outfit.

The mood suddenly changed when Dean walked in.

He wore black pants, a belt buckle with a red X on it, custom black boots, a black vest that had a red X on the back, and fingerless gloves that had metal semi-circles by the knuckles. It was all the same material as the normal X-man uniforms except not as tight.

Dean wasn't wearing anything under the vest so it showed off his physique which looked like it was molded like a sculpture.

"So guys what do you think?" Dean asked his teammates.

"Looking good" Kurt said giving him a thumbs up.

"It's original, I like it" Evan said genuinely.

Jean gave him a one over, "It suits you, _Warrior_ "

Rogue walked up to him and examined the vest, "Don't you think you're a little exposed?"

She did have a point though, under the vest was just his bare skin.

"I'm used to being exposed when I'm fighting" Dean said.

"Now that we're all here we can start" Logan said through the mic. He activated one of the simplest programs. Run around the track and try not to be hit while overcoming various obstacles placed in your way.

"Why are we doing this program again?" Evan asked Logan seeing as how they've done this so many times.

"Because I said so Porcupine that's why" Logan replied in his no nonsense way. Seriously Spyke's attitude of late was trying Logan's patience to the limit.

"Shades you're up first" Logan said.

Dean watched as the varying X-men attacked the course in their own unique way utilizing their powers. He was wondering how easy it would be if he had a projectile to shoot like Scott or Evan.

But as he watched Rogue complete it in a pretty impressive time he could see that that excuse is not going to wash. On her belt were these pouches with little things like smoke pellets and these flying discs. They were for people, like her, whose powers were passive in nature.

His turn seemed to come around all too quickly. Logan called his name and he stepped up to the starting line.

This is where Logan became particularly interested.

As Dean started his run Logan's first impression was that Dean still seemed to be adjusting faster to this than he would expect. The boy was definitely hiding something about his past beyond his time in Alberta, there was no doubt about that.

There was just something oddly familiar about how he moved and fought. Like he'd seen it before, or better yet fought someone like that. Logan's sure it'll come to him.

Dean was almost at the end when out of the floor came a 20 foot high metal wall blocking his path.

He jumped at the wall on his right as high as he could then pushed off of it to propel him upward and land at the top of the other piece.

Dean then leaped off the wall and landed with grace before sprinting for the finish line.

Logan stopped the clock in his hand noting the time, "Not bad kid...for your first go"

"Not bad? He rocked!" Kurt proclaimed in support of his new friend.

"Thanks Kurt" Dean said genuinely.

Once everyone had run the course Logan decided on a team building simulation, one the X-men were familiar with. That was climbing up a mountain to claim the flag, same thing they had to do the day they faced the Juggernaut.

There was a shimmer that encompassed the whole room until the cold metal transformed into a grass covered field at the base of a mountain.

Dean was kind of in awe, he never saw the holographic abilities of the Danger Room. How it did this was another question, it all seemed so real.

"Is this a hologram?" Dean asked out loud.

"Forge calls it hard-light" Kurt said in relation to the person who created the technology, "He tried to explain to me how it worked but it went way over my head"

"Oh it's not that complicated really" Kitty said. She was a bit of a computer worm so she understood some of this.

"Not to you maybe but we're not all straight A students" Evan said.

Dean turned his attention upward. Ok he knows how high the room really is but at the moment this mountain looks really, really high, "Let's do this"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

The first guy, who was on the ground, tried putting out the fire on his sleeve but it wouldn't go out.

"Not so tough now are you?" John waved his hand and the flames engulfed his entire upper body.

The first guy began to scream as the flames charred his flesh.

The second guy grabbed John by his shirt, "What the hell did you do to my brother?!"

"Made him a human barbeque!" John willed the flames from the first guy to expand and travel to the second guy's back.

The second guy threw off his jacket in response, "What are you—you freak?!" he backed away in fear.

The first guy stopped screaming as the flames that were on him faded, leaving him unconscious.

John went to grab his lighter but then suddenly it floated up into the air, "Huh?"

The lighter then flew into a person's hand. The person was a tall old man in a black coat and a black hat that covered his face.

"Quite a talent you have there" The old man said amusingly.

"Who're you?" John asked.

"Someone who doesn't like being treated like the weaker species, like you" The old man said.

The second guy went to run away but the old man waved his hand and the gold chain around the guy's neck tightened and kept him in place.

"You have powers like me" John realized.

"Yes, very much so" The old man dragged the guy back in front of John, "This one tried to take what was yours?"

John glared at the guy who was standing there petrified, "Yes he did" he said with hate in his voice.

"It's humans like him that try and take what they want because they think they have power" The old man willed the zippo to float over to John, "Show him what true power is"

John opened his lighter and willed the flame from his lighter to expand and engulf the guy completely.

Like his brother, the guy started screaming from the pain.

"What's your name?" The old man asked.

"John" he said.

"You're a god among insects John, never let anyone tell you different" The old man said.

* * *

 **The Danger Room**

A few minutes later they completed the exercise.

Dean was the first one up there since they weren't supposed to use their powers. If they did Kurt would have definitely been first because he could just teleport to the top of the Mountain.

"It seems I've got the best physical abilities here" Dean proclaimed.

"Yeah definitely, but if I used my powers I would have won easily" Kurt replied with a smile.

"Don't get too confident yet kid, let's see how your teamwork skills are" Logan warned trying not to allow Dean to get ahead of himself.

Dean could be a little arrogant and cocky which was surprising considering how many different ways Logan had come up with to knock him on his ass.

Dean then he turned to his teammates, "Ok then. So what's the deal with this simulation?"

"The aim is to stay alive and make sure the team stays alive" Scott said bluntly.

As Scott said that plasma turrets appeared. Along with giant saw blades and drones that fly up into the air.

Dean was surprised at how many things they started out with.

Evan pat him on the shoulder, "Welcome to hell man"

The X-men readied themselves as the first wave of drones flew at them.

Cyclops shot a couple of them with his optic blasts.

Marvel Girl moved them with her telekinesis and made them crash into each other.

Spyke shot his bone spikes and took out the rest of them.

That's when wave 2 hit them from the other direction.

"Incoming!" Shadowcat shouted as she noticed them.

That finally snapped Warrior out of his boredom as he turned around and focused on a drone that was shooting at him.

Problem here is he can't shoot it down and its way too high for him to jump up and smash it.

Warrior noticed some incoming saw blades and dodged them. As he dodged them though an idea struck him, he grabbed one of the saw blades that was on the ground and threw it like a discus at the drone slicing it in half.

'I guess I can try and use their weapons against them' Warrior thought.

The team finished the rest of the drones and that's when the plasma turrets aimed at them.

"Spread out!" Cyclops yelled as the turrets began the barrage of plasma.

Warrior started running making it fairly easy to dodge the blasts.

Everyone else sort of made a circle to protect each other's backs.

A plasma blast grazed by Spyke's arm, "Dam!"

Cyclops blasted the turret that did it, "On your toes Spyke. Shadowcat draw their fire"

Shadowcat broke the circle and used herself as bait. Whenever the plasma blasts came close they phased through her.

While the turrets were occupied the rest of the X-men had less trouble destroying the turrets.

Warrior caught on to the tactic. He jumped up and smashed the preoccupied turret and continued on doing this.

'It's a good thing I told the Prof to cushion these gloves and boots or that would have stung like a bitch' Warrior thought.

Rogue threw one of her flying disks into a plasma turret sending a small electric shock, disabling it.

A different turret shot her in the leg making her fall down from the sudden surge of pain, "Darn it"

Warrior quickly noticed this and shattered the turret with a powerful kick. Right after he spotted a turret fire a couple of buzz saws at her.

In just a few seconds Warrior grabbed Rogue and moved out of the way. He offered Rogue a helping hand, "You ok?"

Rogue got up rubbing her leg where she was hit, "Oh I'm just dandy" she grumbled.

Warrior then spotted another turret appear behind her so he ran past her and in an instant he crushed it with his bare hands.

Rogue was amazed at how fast Dean reacted to all of this, so amazed that she didn't notice something incoming.

Warrior heard something big move behind him. He looked to Rogue and spotted a giant spiked ball coming straight for her.

"Watch out!" Warrior shouted as he sprinted as fast as he could. He pushed Rogue out of the way and the giant spiked ball collided onto him.

Warrior was knocked back and left a dent in the ball, 'Well that went well...not'

In the observation room Logan couldn't help but laugh his ass off.

Warrior rose to his feet to see that the others were doing better than he was, meaning they aren't getting squashed by giant spiked balls.

After all the turrets were destroyed the floor opened up in the center of the Danger room and giant metal tentacles came out.

'Very creative' Warrior thought.

* * *

Up in the observation room, Logan was watching.

Seems they will have to fix that spiked ball.

Dean may be the most skilled one out of the teens but how he handles himself in a team is another thing entirely hence adding him to this little Danger Room session.

"How is our Warrior fairing" Charles asked as he rolled in.

Logan laughed, "He's hilarious"

Charles looked down to see some members of the X-men wrapped up in the tentacles and the rest making quick work of them. He then spotted Dean ripping a tentacle off with his bare hands.

* * *

An hour after it started the X-men were panting but besides that they seemed to be ok. Three different exercises can do that.

The only one that didn't look tired was Dean.

The doors opened and Logan walked in, "Well congratulations," he said in a tone that made it hard to know whether he actually meant that or not, "That's the first time you managed to complete the exercise in under a full hour. Maybe next time we can step it up a notch or two"

Most of them groaned with premonitions of further pain.

Dean's eyes widened at the revelation, 'It gets even better?'

"Dean" Logan gruffly snapped out to get the kid's attention, "Your aim is good and your teamwork is partially-existent so that about puts you on a par with the others"

"C'mon I was great" Dean argued.

"Really?" Logan asked skeptically, "That why there's a Dean shaped dent in that metal sphere because you're so good now" He sarcastically commented with a cheeky grin.

Dean stayed silent while Rogue felt a little embarrassed.

"Well that is us done for the day" Logan informed them, "Get cleaned up and ready for dinner"

Everyone marched out of the Danger Room heading towards the changing rooms.

"I think you did well for your first day" Scott said optimistically.

As the leader of the X-men Scott knew he couldn't treat Dean differently just because he gets Jean's attention.

"Yeah, but next time I could go without getting hammered by a giant spike ball" Dean complained feeling sore.

"Did you even break a sweat man?" Evan asked him since unlike the rest of them there was no sign of perspiration on him.

"I barely ever sweat" Dean replied.

Rogue's gaze drifts to Dean. It wasn't hard to miss how well Dean built at any time in whatever he wears but in that uniform….she shook her head, 'God what am I thinking?' she wondered.

She knows where thoughts like that can only lead to, her being heartbroken. She hasn't even noticed the little look over Dean was giving her.

Dean knows that they train daily here, and it shows on Rogue. Her body was more toned than the other girls and in that uniform it really showed.

* * *

After getting changed and eating dinner the group all headed back up to their rooms. It was getting late so they were all getting ready to sleep.

Dean was in his room when suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" Dean said.

In came Rogue wearing her orange and green pajamas and gloves since she's interacting with people.

She closed the door and looked at Dean. She hadn't noticed what he was wearing when she came in, well actually he was barely wearing anything. All he wore were some black shorts leaving everything else exposed. This in Rogue's case wasn't such a bad thing.

Dean turned around from what he was doing and looked at her "You need something?" he asked as he sat down on his bed.

Rogue snapped out of her daydream, "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me in the Danger Room, it really means a lot to me" She confessed.

"No problem, just next time pay attention" Dean said.

"I know" Rogue said. Doesn't mean she doesn't wish she had helped more. Sometimes she thinks her powers aren't all that helpful when they need to be taking the offensive.

"It's not your fault, we can't chose what we're born with" Dean said guessing her thoughts.

"Yeah, I wish I was as lucky as you" Rogue said.

Dean laid back and stared at the ceiling, "I'm not lucky, I wish I was" he said sounding sad.

This was the second time Rogue picked up on that strange tone of his, "You told me that I don't know you, you say that like you've been through hell in the past"

Dean locked eyes with her and looked slightly emotional confirming what she said.

He got up from his bed and walked over to the window, "You called me the popular kid. You called me brave, I wasn't born like that"

Rogue looked at him strangely, "That's a little hard to believe"

Dean chuckled, but not in a happy way, "Let me tell you a story about a wimpy kid"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _I was in the fourth grade. My parents enrolled me into school a year earlier because I was smarter than the average kid._

Little Dean was at the playground sitting with one of his classmates.

"Math is stupid, I wish we didn't have to learn it" Monica said.

Dean pushed his glasses up to his nose, "I don't think it's so hard, it's actually kind of simple when you think about it"

Monica blankly stared at him, "If I was as smart as you it would be simple"

"At least it's the last day of school" Dean said looking forward to the summer.

"Hey nerd" Someone said.

Little Dean looked at saw Doug and his two pals.

 _Doug got left back twice. His gut was the only thing bigger than his ego, he liked taking other kids' food_

"Hi Doug" Dean said with a low voice not making eye contact.

"Shut up wimp" Doug said staring him down, "Where's your lunch?"

"Yeah where's your lunch?" One of his pals repeated.

Dean shrugged, "Didn't get any today, my parents are taking me out for pizza later"

Doug lifted him up by his shirt, "You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

"Never" Dean said trying to avoid a confrontation.

Doug spotted Monica's lunch box behind her. He put Dean down, "Looks like Monica has some to share" he grabbed her lunch box.

"Hey give it back!" Monica shouted.

Doug held it above his head, "Since you want it so bad you can reach it"

Monica tried jumping to reach it but Doug was too tall.

Doug knocked her down and he and his pals started laughing.

Monica's eyes started tearing.

"Aww are you gonna cry little baby?" Doug made fun of her.

Dean couldn't stand to watch, "Hey give it back!"

Doug stopped and glared at him, "Or what pipsqueak?"

"I'll…" Dean didn't know what came over him, why would he talk back to Doug? That was stupid.

"That's what I thought" Doug punched Dean in the face breaking his glasses, "Guys let's show the nerd who's boss" the three of them started kicking him while he was down.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"I was a little nerd that wasn't strong or brave" Dean said, "My dad taught me how to be that way"

"Wow, I would have never thought" Rogue said.

Dean sat down on his bed, "Don't judge a book by its cover"

Even though he seemed genuine Rogue still thought that wasn't all of his secret past, "So what ended up happening with that bully?"

Dean smirked, "Let's just say my dad gave me some lessons and he never bothered me again"

Rogue smiled and sat next to him, "So how're ya feeling?"

"It still kind of hurts" Dean pretended to wince in pain.

"Aww you poor baby, are you gonna cry?" Rogue teased him.

Dean just looked at her with a blank expression.

Rogue laughed at his reaction.

"It's not funny" Dean said.

"Yeah it is, you should see your face" Rogue continued to laugh.

"You can stop now" Dean said with a serious face.

"Or what ya gonna stare me to death?" Rogue laughed a little more.

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You wanna play huh? Ok I can play too" he moved over to her and started tickling her sides.

"Ahahaha Dean stop please hahaha!" Rogue said laughing uncontrollably.

"Say it, say you're sorry" Dean said with a smirk.

"Ok I'm sorry" Rogue said.

"And who's the king? C'mon say it" Dean continued tickling her.

"Ahahaha y-you are" Rogue squealed out.

Dean stopped, "I think I've proven my point"

Rogue got up and had a mischievous look in her eye, one that gave Dean chills.

"Just in case you're thinking about it you're not fast enough to catch me" Dean said backing away.

"We'll see about that, I'll get you when you least expect it" Rogue walked out swaying her hips slightly.

'I'll keep my eyes on you then' Dean thought.

* * *

Author's note: Looks like the shrew is starting to give in! Sorry for the late update, work has gotten the best of me. Next chapter comin soon!


	16. Chapter 16 : I don't dance

Chapter 16

 _I don't dance_

 **At Bayville High**

The past couple of weeks have probably been the most interesting in Dean's life so far. He was training with Logan 3 times a week and he was improving fast. But he wasn't just training how to fight he was also training his senses.

Dean could now smell distinct scents, not as good as Logan but close enough, and he could eavesdrop on conversations that were far away from him due to his exceptional hearing.

Dean also took place in the daily X-men training sessions where he was improving on his teamwork and of course he kept up with his own workout schedule. Dean was stepping it up more often now that he saw his limits when he was tested giving him an incentive to improve.

Socially Dean managed to fully settle in. At the Institute he became friends with almost all the X-men. The only person he wasn't close with was Scott.

Scott could be a complete boy scout sometimes…and a teacher's pet…and annoying….and a dick…let's just say Dean isn't fond of him.

Everything right now was going great, but there was still one thing that was bugging him. That voice.

The voice in his head that warned him, if it hadn't that fight with the Brotherhood might have gone down differently. Dean had been thinking about it ever since. He even recalled when he heard the voice at the army base in Alaska. He originally thought it was his own imagination but he was wrong.

Dean walked in the lunchroom.

"Dean!" someone shouted.

Dean looked and saw Jean waving him over, she was sitting with Taryn. He walked over to them, "What's up?"

"Come sit with us" Taryn said in a friendly tone.

"Sure" Dean took a seat, "What's new?"

"Well me and Jean were just talking about the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up in a few months" Taryn said enthusiastically.

"Is that like a prom sort of thing?" Dean asked curiously.

"Kind of, except there's a small twist. The girls are supposed to ask the boys to go with them" Jean said.

"I'm not sure if that twist is good or bad" Dean said thinking about it.

"Why would it be bad?" Taryn asked.

"Look at it like this. All the popular guys and the football team get taken first because they're the catches. Then after that it's all downhill, no girl is going to ask out a lame guy, it's just not going to happen. All the girls are going to be trying to go to the dance with the top tier, and because most guys aren't picky they'll say yes to any pretty face that comes along. So basically whoever asks the guys first will win, it'll be chaos….but hilarious" Dean said smirking.

"That's a strange way of looking at it" Jean had to admit.

"That's not any different from what happens when boys ask the girls" Taryn said not liking his analogy.

"What I'm telling you is just my opinion so don't feel offended" Dean wanted to throw that out there, "But no. It's completely different"

"Tell us how then smart guy" Jean said wanting to hear this.

"In this scenario every girl that wants to go is going to go, for the simple fact that all guys, ugly or not, are going to ask them out. The girls might be picky and say no to the lesser popular guys because they're shallow but that's beside the point. When girls have to choose guys there are going to be lots of single ladies at that dance" Dean said grinning.

Jean could see Dean had no problem being brutally honest about certain subjects, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

Taryn couldn't think of a reply, "That's…"

"That's the ugly truth to gender mixing" Dean admitted.

"It's so mean when you put it like that" Jean said.

"Well that's just my opinion, you can still think what you want" Dean said.

"So" Taryn got to the point of bringing this up in the first place, "If you could ask anybody to a dance, who would it be?" she said with a smile.

"Oh I'm not going to that stupid dance, I got better things to do" Dean laughed.

"Why not?" Jean asked.

"It's a silly way for teenagers to hook up, it doesn't interest me" Dean said.

Taryn gently placed her hand on top of his, "Well, if you change your mind, let me know when you do" she winked at him.

Jean rolled her eyes, 'Can she be any more forward?'

Dean wondered why today was so quiet in the lunchroom. He looked around and spotted Sissy and Chrissy at a table with a couple of other pretty girls, but Missy was nowhere to be seen. How strange. He then glanced over to the jockey table and Duncan was also missing, 'Motherfucker'

Dean got up from his seat and left in a hurry, "I'll be back"

"Was I too pushy?" Taryn asked.

Dean walked out of the cafeteria and thought hard, 'Ok, if I was in school, and I was a jockey, and I wanted to smash, where would I go?' As he thought about it there were a few possibilities, 'There's the bathrooms, the staircases, the roof, the football field'

Dean stopped, 'The place where he's most comfortable' he made his way to the football field. He walked towards the bleachers where he heard some commotion.

Dean silently looked underneath the bleachers, and what a sight to see.

Duncan, with his pants down, pounding away at Missy who had her legs spread wide.

"Oh yeah baby I've missed you" Duncan said passionately.

Missy grabbed him by his hair and pulled on it, "Shut up and fuck me harder!"

Dean tried his best not to laugh, 'This is too good' he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

Missy started moaning loudly.

Dean had to put his hand over his own mouth to stop himself from laughing. He left before they spotted him, 'Jean is not going to be happy about this'

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Police officers were chasing a young girl. But Eileen Harsaw was no ordinary girl, she was a mutant.

As the police officers pursued they were picked off one by one.

Eileen would release a purple beam from her hands that just rendered anyone who it hit unconscious.

Eileen continued to run down the empty street, she took a left turn and realized a little too late that it was a dead end.

She turned around to find two police cars stopped a few feet away from her and four police officers came out pointing their guns at the young girl.

Eileen's hair was blonde and her eyes were glowing purple with smoke coming out of them. She was wearing black boots with purple spandex leggings and a baggy white T-shirt and she was beautiful. Her lower body was rather thin but her breasts were quite large.

Eileen was considering trying to blast them all but she couldn't outshoot guns.

"Ms. Harsaw, you're under arrest for the mutilation of a young boy's genitalia" One of the officers said.

Eileen put her hands up and grinned wickedly, "He should have never cheated on me" she said with hate in her voice.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the two police cars flipped over and all the guns the police officers were holding are now pointed at them in the air.

An old man in a black coat floated down just a few feet away from the young girl, "You Homo Sapiens and your guns" he said before he snapped his fingers.

Each firearm shot the officers in the head, killing them all.

"Wow, you're good" Eileen said admiring his work.

The old man smirked, "You have no idea"

* * *

 **At Bayville High**

Dean was searching for Jean to get this over with, it's about time she knew what Duncan was really like. He spotted Jean leaving the school, 'Ok here goes' "Hey Jean!" he called out.

Jean noticed his sort of sad face and walked up to him, "Hey what's going on, is everything ok?"

"Jean there's something I have to tell you—"he was interrupted by Duncan beeping his horn signaling for Jean, 'Oh this is just perfect' he thought sarcastically.

"Hold on a second!" Jean shouted to Duncan, "Ok now what did you want to tell me?"

"Jean there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it flat out. Your boyfriend is cheating on you" Dean said.

Jean's eyes widened "What? Why would you say that?"

"I caught him doing the dirty deed underneath the bleachers" Dean said. He took out his phone and showed her the picture.

Jean couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey what's the holdup Jean?" Duncan asked approaching not noticing what was going on.

Jean's head whipped around and she glared at him full of hurt and anger, "You have a lot to answer for mister!" she shouted as she stomped her way over to him.

Dean watched in joy as she verbally attacked him.

"J-Jean I don't know who has been feeding you these lies but I would never cheat on you" Duncan swore.

There were still lots of students that were hanging out outside and this was the last place he wanted to have a discussion where Jean accused him of cheating on her.

Ok so he did but how the hell did she find out? Duncan bets Summers was probably behind it. Feeding her lies. He knows that Summers keeps sniffing around her.

"Is that so?" Jean said her voice icy cold.

Duncan had never heard her use such a voice. It was...scary.

Jean showed him the picture.

Duncan's eyes widened in horror as he realized he was doomed.

"Jean...Jeannie. I-I can explain that" Duncan stuttered while he desperately tried to think of an excuse.

"Don't bother Duncan because read my lips, WE ARE THROUGH!" Jean yelled causing virtually half the school by now to stop and eavesdrop in on this drama.

Duncan noticed Dean in the background with his arms crossed over his chest smiling at him and realized...'It was him'

"YOU!" Duncan shouted with anger as he walked in front of Dean, "You're the one who took that picture! I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR FACE IN!"

At this point every student that was outside had gathered in a circle around Dean and Duncan.

"You don't wanna do this Duncan" Dean warned him.

Duncan threw a punch to Dean's face and all he did was tilt his head to dodge it with ease.

He threw another one and Dean tilted his head again dodging it with ease, "I'm warning you, you better stop"

Duncan threw another punch this one with more force than before, Dean side stepped and tripped Duncan into falling face first.

Duncan pounded the ground in frustration and got back up.

"What's the matter? Afraid to fight back?" Duncan asked.

"Alright pretty boy, I'll give you a free shot. Go ahead" Dean said with his arms still crossed.

"Your funeral" Duncan's fist collided with Dean's cheek and he didn't move an inch.

Dean uncrossed his arms and smirked, "Wrong, your funeral" he punched Duncan breaking his nose and knocking him down. He knelt and punched him a couple more times in the face.

Jean grabbed Dean and pulled him off, "That's enough Dean, he got what he deserved"

Duncan's face was swollen, not to mention he was missing some teeth.

"He ain't pretty no more" Dean joked.

Missy, who just arrived at the scene, pushed through the crowd, "What's going on?" she looked and saw Duncan beaten on the ground.

Jean saw her and rage filled her eyes, "Bitch!" she punched her.

"Ow!" Missy staggered back. She felt her face and realized her nose was crooked and bleeding, "You broke my nose!" she sounded weird.

"You're lucky that's all I broke" Jean stormed off.

Dean caught up to her, "Hey"

Jean turned around and faced him. She looked vulnerable.

"Let's get you home" Dean said walking her over to his motorcycle.

Scott watched as Dean and Jean departed, so where does this leave him? Is he going to be stuck as a friend of Jean forever?

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean was outside with Jean, doing his best to comfort her. Which surprisingly meant staying out of her way.

Jean paced back and forth ranting her thoughts.

"I can't believe it. This whole time he's been fooling around with Missy and who knows who else" Jean said.

"Jean" Dean tried to get her attention.

"And I'm a telepath! A freakin telepath!" Jean shouted.

"Jean" Dean tried again.

"I can read people's thoughts and I never even suspected he would do anything like that" Jean said.

"Jean" Dean put his hand on her shoulder.

Jean stopped abruptly and looked at him.

"Just out of curiosity, how often did you um…do it?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"It?" Jean asked not understanding.

'Jesus she's like a kid' Dean used his hands to explain. He used a finger to move in and out of a hole he made with his other hand.

"Oh" Jean's face flushed red with embarrassment, "No we never um…..no we didn't do it"

"Really?" Dean asked feeling surprised, "How long were you together?"

"Around 6 months" Jean said.

Dean nodded, "Well that explains that"

"I didn't feel comfortable to do it. It just didn't feel right" Jean said.

"Wait you mean you're a…virgin?" Dean asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Jean asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. It just explains why Duncan did what he did" Dean said.

"You think so?" Jean asked.

"Jean, I know my gender" Dean laughed, "If there's one thing we all have in common it's that we all" He pointed between her legs, "Want that. And depending on the guy, well, holding out might lead them to cheat. I'm not saying it's right, which it isn't, you just need to be aware of this"

Jean looked at him curiously, "What about you?"

"Me?" Dean scratched the back of his head, "I don't think I'm the best example considering I've never really been in a serious relationship. But to be honest, I wouldn't be in a relationship if I didn't want to be limited to one girl. It defeats the purpose of it"

Jean nodded, "You know, at first your honesty can seem a little harsh, but it's actually…sort of profound…in your own way. Not a lot of people like to speak their mind"

"Well, I tend to say what I mean and mean what I say. Makes it easier for people to understand me" Dean said.

"Yet somehow I feel like there's a lot I don't know about you" Jean said.

Dean frowned for a brief moment before he smirked again as he looked at Jean, "In time you'll learn more"

* * *

Rogue was watching TV. To her dislike there was nothing good on, figures the one hour she gets is wasted.

"Hey" Kitty sat on the couch next to Rogue.

"I still got half an hour" Rogue said expecting her to try and kick Rogue off.

"I know that, I just wanted to talk" Kitty said.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Cause you went to see Dean the other night" Kitty said with a smirk.

"No I didn't" Rogue denied it.

"Yeah you did, I like saw you leaving his room" Kitty said.

"How did you—"Rogue paused as she figured it out, "You were peaking ya little head around weren't you?"

"I was a little curious" Kitty said trying to look innocent, "So what did you do?"

"I just thanked him for helping me in the danger room" Rogue said.

"Is that all you did?" Kitty asked.

"What else would I do Kitty?" Rogue asked.

"I mean he is like cute" Kitty said as if it were obvious. She looked at Rogue for her opinion, "What do you think Rogue?"

Rogue looked at her then back at the screen, "Yeah I guess he looks kinda cute" She said optimistically.

Kitty raised an eyebrow, "You guess? C'mon Rogue you can't say tha—"

"What does it matter Kitty?!" Rogue shouted as she got off the couch "I'm going to my room" she stormed off.

Kitty had totally forgotten about her situation and touching people. It must be so hard to resist the urge to touch somebody sometimes.

Kitty could never really feel her pain but couldn't help but sympathize. She wouldn't tell her of course because Rogue hated it when people showed her sympathy.

'One day Rogue, one day you'll find a way to finally touch somebody and when you do you'll be happy' Kitty thought.

* * *

Dean was in the woods right next to the institute practicing with his swords. This seemed like the only place he could find peace these days. The way the trees covered everything outside of the forest, it gave you that feeling that there wasn't a single person for miles. He loved that feeling.

Dean had nothing against being around people, like everybody else sometimes he needed his space.

He began to slash at an invisible opponent. He slashes left, right, up, down, diagonal. The opponent would have been cold cuts by now.

Dean stopped to take a small break. He plunged his swords into the ground in front of him and sat down.

Maybe if he focused hard enough on the feeling he had when he heard the voice something might happen.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to focus on the moment the voice spoke to him, ' _ **Behind you**_ ' it said. It helped him.

Maybe this person had some answers to how and why Dean is the way he is. There was that tingly feeling in his head when he heard the voice but of course he didn't have time to focus on anything besides the fight at that moment. But now he could.

Dean tried to focus on that tingly feeling. He felt something in the depths of his mind. Like something or someone was there.

'Are you there?' He thought loudly trying to get its attention.

There was a faint voice deep within. It was too whist to understand what it was saying.

'Can you hear me?' Dean thought loudly.

This time the voice was loud enough to be a whisper but the boy still couldn't make out the words.

Dean focused on projecting his inner voice as loud as he could, 'Who are you?!'

' _ **Pater**_ ' The voice said.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shake on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked back to find Kitty standing over him.

"Umm like what are you doing?" Kitty asked completely oblivious.

"What do you want?" Dean asked feeling annoyed.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that like we'll be going in the danger room in an hour and to give you this" Kitty handed him something.

It was a black watch with an X on it, "What is it?"

"It's a communicator slash danger room alarm" Kitty said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later" Dean said as he closed his eyes again.

Kitty decided to play around with Dean and sat across from him watching him.

Dean opened an eye to check if she was still there and he found her sitting across from him, "Kitty what are you doing?" he closed his eye again.

"I'm watching you" Kitty replied.

"Why are you watching me?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm curious" Kitty said.

Dean sighed and opened his eyes, "Well why can't you be curious some other time?"

Kitty shrugged "I don't know"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, she was irritating, "Kitty, go bug someone else"

"No" Kitty said.

"Leave me alone Kitty" Dean said.

Kitty leaned closer to him, "No" she said playfully.

"Go away" Dean tried his best to stay calm.

Kitty leaned closer to the point that their noses were almost touching, "No" she said with a grin.

"Alright fine" Dean closed his eyes and resumed what he was doing.

Kitty started making noises with her mouth to annoy him but Dean seemed unaffected.

She waved her hand in front of his face checking to see if he would react, nothing.

Kitty than grabbed one of his swords, "Ooh" she waved it around, "This thing is cool, and heavy"

Dean opened his eyes, "And not a toy" he took it from her and stood up.

Kitty took the other gladius, "Actually it's a very fun toy" she swung it around playfully.

"Kitty give it back before you hurt yourself" Dean said.

"Where did you get these?" Kitty asked not listening to him.

"They were a gift now give it" Dean reached for it.

Kitty stepped back and pointed the blade at him, "Let's see if you can take it from me"

Dean sighed, "You're so annoying"

"And you're no fun" Kitty stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine" Dean smacked the blade out of her hand, "Yay! Fun!" he said sarcastically as he waved his hands around like a kid.

"You're such a party pooper" Kitty said with a frown.

"Well you're just a pooper" Dean joked as he sheathed his gladii and left.

"Hey!" Kitty ran after him.

* * *

 **New York**

Eli came back from a little walk. Exercise helped his old body from rusting away.

He walked inside the house, "I'm home" he announced.

Eli went into the kitchen expecting to find his wife but it was empty. He found the broom and dust pan on the floor, and a half prepared meal on the counter.

"Agalia?" Eli said aloud.

"I'm here" Agalia walked down the steps at a faster than usual pace.

"Where did you go?" Eli asked.

"I just went to call Dean, I miss him so much" Agalia said.

Eli nodded suspiciously, "I know. So what are you making for dinner?"

"I feel so tired, why don't we just order in tonight?" Agalia said walking past him.

Eli's eyes widened. He swung his cane and hit her over the head knocking her down.

"What's wrong with you?!" Agalia shouted.

Eli glared at her, "My wife hates take out. She would never leave the kitchen before putting away her cleaning material and would never waste already prepared food. You're not my wife"

Agalia smirked, "Very observant" she morphed into Mystique and got on her feet.

"Where is she?" Eli asked.

"Safe, for now" Mystique leaped forward for a flying kick.

Eli grabbed her leg and threw her.

Mystique flipped in the air and landed gracefully on her feet, "Not bad for an old timer. But I don't have time for games" she morphed into a guerilla and backhanded him.

Eli was rendered unconscious from the force of the blow.

Mystique morphed back into her natural form and walked out, "Take care now"

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Today Logan had the X-men try and make a successful rescue without screwing it up.

Rogue was the bait, she hated it whenever she was the 'Damsel in distress', it made her feel weak and unappreciated.

Not that the mission was treated like that, she just hated being saved sometimes, no matter how controversial that is.

The mission was a success, everyone played their part well and they rescued the hostage without any problems. They seemed to have the whole stealth thing down, or so they thought. Logan could just be going easy on them for all they know.

After their Danger room session they all changed into their normal attire and waited for dinner to be ready.

Dean was silently watching the Bayville news as he waited for dinner to be ready. He didn't really care about what they were talking about but all of a sudden he heard something interesting, **"—much more than just a series of small isolated incidents. It's now apparent that an organized criminal element is at work and at the moment business is good, so good in fact that there appear to be no eyewitnesses to any of these crimes. With complaints ranging from purse snatching to breaking and entering, police switchboards have been swamped with the angry voices of more and more citizens who have fallen prey to the recent surge of crime that continues to plague the city. Instead of getting better, things have actually gotten worse"**

"Too bad we don't have that Spider guy to help out" Logan said passing by.

"Eh Spider-man is just an urban legend" Dean said not believing the stories from the Daily Bugle.

" **Even more alarming is the baffling and often bizarre nature of these crimes. Merchandise of every size and description have been disappearing from store shelves and storage areas at an alarming rate. Even the victims themselves rarely catch a glimpse of the thieves, many don't even know they've been victimized until it's too late. In fact police have yet to come up with a single eyewitness, only a few vague reports of teenagers at the scenes have been filled. But whoever is behind these crimes, one thing is certain, these are much more than just a series of random isolated incidents"**

Dean shut off the TV, "World's full of lowlifes"

After dinner all the X-men were hanging out in the living room.

Evan and Kurt were playing video games. The boys were taking turns playing.

While he was waiting Jean and Kitty were trying to convince Dean to go to the dance.

"Why don't you like it?" Kitty asked.

"I just don't, there's no point" Dean said, it didn't seem like his opinion was going to change.

"But think about it, you get to dress up and dance all night" Jean said.

Dean was stunned for a moment, "You hear yourself right? What guy wants to dress up and dance all night?"

"John Travolta?" Kurt asked.

"He's the exception" Dean pointed out.

Rogue passed by them.

"Rogue what do you think?" Kitty asked.

"About what?" Rogue asked.

"The Sadie Hawkins dance, Dean thinks it's stupid. And Kitty and I are trying to change his mind. What do you think?" Jean said.

"I don't think I'm the right person to be asking this" Rogue went to go about her business.

"Wait, I want to hear your opinion" Dean said.

Rogue stopped, "I don't know. Unless you're going with someone you care about its pointless"

"I can respect that" Dean said.

"So if someone you like asks you you'll go?" Jean asked.

Dean stared at her, "Why are you so interested all of a sudden?" he crossed his arms and smiled.

Jean was caught, "No reason" she blurted out, "I just want you to give it a chance"

"Yeah!" Evan cheered, "I totally got you"

"Dude that was BS, I totally blocked" Kurt said.

"If you did you wouldn't have died son now pass the controller to Scott so I can kick some pretty boy butt" Evan said.

"I'll make you eat those words Evan" Scott sat next to him and grabbed the controller.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Kurt teleported to the phone and answered it, "Xavier Institute"

Kurt held the phone in his hands, "Dean it's for you" he called out to his friend.

Dean got off the couch, "Who is it?"

"Your mom" Kurt said.

Dean went to go get it.

"Hey Dean did your mom forget to pack your steroids?" Evan joked.

"Nah son yours packed em just fine" Dean replied with a smirk.

Kurt laughed, "Burn!"

Dean picked up the phone, "Mom?" he said sounding surprised.

"Dean don't do—"she was cut off.

"Mom? Mom are you there?" Dean asked with worry in his voice.

He heard a new voice speak, "It seems like you might be joining us after all, boy"

Dean's eyes widened at the shock of who was speaking to him, "Mystique" he said with anger in his voice.

* * *

Author's note: _Is anyone really surprised at Duncan? This new blonde seems dangerous, let's see what ends up happening with her. That news report looks suspicious, how can you not see who's robbing you? Unless of course you're not fast enough to see them. The voice in Dean's head may lead him to what he's looking for but in the meantime he's got bigger problems to deal with. Tune in tomorrow to see what happens!_


	17. Chapter 17 : Things Get Serious

Chapter 17

 _Things Get Serious_

 **At the Institute**

"Mystique" Dean said with anger in his voice.

"Yes, that's a smart boy" Mystique said mockingly.

"What have you done to her?" Dean demanded to know.

"I told you I always get what I want, oh and I haven't done anything besides kidnap her…yet" Mystique said ominously.

"Don't you dare harm her!" Dean shouted.

At this point Jean had already contacted the Professor to come and see the commotion and was now with the rest of the crowd listening to the conversation.

Mystique chuckled, "Oh don't you worry now boy, I won't hurt her as long as you do as I say"

Dean clenched his fist tightly, "What do you want?" he said in the calmest manner he could manage, which isn't very much.

"This is what you're going to do. Tomorrow at one o'clock you will come to the Brotherhood Boarding House where you will join my team and our cause, if you don't you can say goodbye to your dear mother" Mystique said with all seriousness.

"Understood" Dean said concealing his rage.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow" Mystique said before she hung up.

Dean hung up the phone. In his mind he was reliving the feelings he had when he was forced to do Strucker's bidding. He clenched his fists and his whole body started shacking from the frenzy that was going through his mind.

Charles could guess most the situation, "Dean I—" he went to calm him down but stopped mid-sentence.

'No. Someone using my family against me is one time too many. I'm not a weak defenseless kid anymore, and I won't let anyone take my mother away from me. NEVER AGAIN!' Dean thought.

Everyone in the room was now staring at Dean.

Every couple of seconds golden lightning would spark around Dean's body.

"Dean look" Jean said pointing at him.

Dean looked down and noticed the lightning sparking around him.

Dean snapped out of his rage as he realized what his body was doing. The lightning then seized to emerge.

Dean didn't know what that was about but he's going to find out, right after he gets his mother back.

"I have no choice" Dean said reluctantly.

"That's not true. We can rescue her—"Scott was cut off.

"No Scott!" Dean said glaring at him, "This is my problem, and I have to handle it" he went upstairs.

Jean ran after him, she caught him in the hallway, "Dean wait"

Dean stopped but didn't face her, "What is it?"

"I…I don't know what to say" Jean said.

"Don't, you don't have to say anything" Dean said.

"We never meant for this to happen, honestly, Mystique never tried something like this on anyone before" Jean said.

Dean leaned on the wall and stared at the ground, "I guess that makes me special"

Jean lifted his face so they would be eye to eye. This was the first time Dean ever showed weakness to someone here, Jean could see in his eyes that he was vulnerable.

"You helped me see the truth about Duncan. That means a lot to me, you can talk to me about anything" Jean said.

Dean sighed, "I'll be fine, and I've learned to live with worse"

As he went to enter his room Jean wrapped her arms around him, "Be strong"

* * *

 **At the Boarding House**

Mystique hung up the phone and looked at Dean's mother smiling, "It's the simple things in life"

Agalia glared at her, "I'm warning you, you are making the biggest mistake of your life"

Mystique laughed, "The biggest mistake of my life? This might be the best thing I ever did. With your son at my side, my Brotherhood will swat the X-men like flies"

Agalia snorted, "Just remember I warned you. You might not live to regret this stupid decision of yours"

"Don't you get it? Your son can't do anything about it, he can't even touch me. Cause if he does, you die. If he fails to cooperate, you die. If he tries to rescue you, you die. If by some miracle he somehow manages to kill me. You. Die" Mystique said.

"Who's going to kill me when you're gone? Your pathetic little lackeys?" Agalia asked.

Mystique frowned at the thought of her Brotherhood screwing it up, again. She put tape over Agalia's mouth so she didn't have to hear her bickering anymore, "TOAD!" Mystique yelled.

Toad came hopping up the stairs and into the room, "Wassup yo"

"I want you to watch her while I'm gone" Mystique said.

"But why do I gotta do it yo?" Toad complained.

"Because I said so! Now here's what you're going to do, every four hours you're going to switch shifts in watching her with someone else except me, do you understand Toad?" Mystique said in a mocking tone.

Toad nodded, "Yeah, I got it"

"Good, now don't disturb me. I have some planning to do" Mystique said as she walked out.

"Punk ass bitch" Toad muttered.

Mystique turned around, "What was that!"

"Um, I said I won't snitch" Toad said in fear.

"That's what I thought" Mystique turned around and walked out.

Toad stuck his tongue at her.

Downstairs Fred, Lance, and Pietro were sitting in the living room while watching TV.

"Ah man why does he have to come with us?" Fred complained about Dean coming to join them.

"Because he took whatever we threw at him and still fought back" Lance explaining the logic behind it.

"Oh check out Mr. Smart over here, like we didn't know that" Pietro said mockingly.

Lance glared at Pietro, "Well Blob didn't know so I explained it, you gotta problem with that?" he replied with a threatening tone.

"Yeah I gotta problem with that. I'm starting to think you actually think highly of this guy" Pietro said referring to Dean.

"I don't think _highly_ of him, I'm just admitting that he's good. No matter how hard it is to believe that" Lance said with a tint of resentment towards the beating they got at the hands of Dean.

"That's another thing, how does he have so many abilities? I mean he can keep up with Blob's strength and he actually managed to touch me. He managed to touch me! Nobody without super speed can do that" Pietro ranted.

"Well whatever his mutant power lets him do, I've got a score to settle with him. We all do, so when he gets here I suggest some payback. What do you guys think?" Lance asked.

"Yeah" Pietro and Fred say in unison without noticing it.

* * *

 **At the institute**

Dean had been in his room ever since the phone call, thinking about what he was going to do in a few hours.

This will probably be the toughest thing he has ever had to do. He was going to have to betray his newfound friends and allies in order to keep his mother alive.

Dean reached inside his shirt and took out his silver cross. The one his father got him many years ago. It always reminded him how much he loved both his parents, and that he would do anything for them.

Dean had called Eli earlier to make sure at least he was alright. He was, but barely. His father didn't know what to think when he was smacked by a guerilla apparently.

Dean assured him everything was alright and explained to him what he was going to do. His father agreed 100% that there was no other way to settle this little problem of theirs. He trusted his son to do the right thing or the just thing depending on how you look at it.

Dean took a second to look at his silver cross, 'Why is this happening to me again?'

All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Dean asked.

"It's Rogue" he heard from outside the door.

Dean sighed, "Come in"

Rogue walked in and closed the door behind her, "I guess this is a bad time to get back at you for tickling me huh?" she asked with a tiny smile trying to lighten up the mood.

Dean would have smiled and made a comeback if he wasn't already furious.

He turned his head and Rogue could see the sadness deep in his expressive blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Rogue asked and got an annoyed look from Dean, "Dumb question," she said while she mentally cringed at herself.

"I still wanna use Mystique as a punching bag if that answers your question" Dean said.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I have my own issues with Mystique" Rogue said reluctantly.

"Hmm, what did she do to you?" Dean asked showing no emotion.

Rogue sat on the bed next to him, "She used me because she saw me as a weapon that she could use against the Professor. She impersonated some of the X-men and tried to attack me. I thought that they were the enemy so I ended up joining up with Mystique, but after I figured out her lies I took a piece of her mind. If you know what I mean" She said pointing to her hand.

Dean nodded, "It seems like we have something in common, memory lane is not that fun to visit"

"Well I hope you start to feel better" Rogue said.

Dean got up and walked over to his window, "Sorry Rogue, the only thing that'll make me feel better is my mother being safe or Mystique's head at the end of my blade" He said with anger.

Rogue understood why he was like this, she was the same way when Mystique used her. What she can't get is why Dean is acting so…out of character. She thought that the minute he hung up the phone he would have been out the door, 'He probably doesn't want to take any chances, I wouldn't' she thought.

Rogue walked over to him and embraced him tightly. She rested her head on his broad chest but making sure not to touch him in the process. He returned with his own embrace also making sure not to touch her directly.

She felt the warmth of his body, it was soothing. Rogue listened carefully to his heartbeat, it was slow and steady.

Rogue realized what she was doing and decided to end it before she was tempted to go further, "I should go now" She said backing away a little from Dean.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Dean said as he turned to face the window again.

* * *

 **A little later at the Boarding House**

It was a very quiet night, one of those nights that would be perfect to watch a horror movie.

Upstairs was Fred watching Agalia.

Toad had switched with him about two hours ago and was now sleeping. He woke up to a familiar feeling, he had to go to the bathroom.

Toad got up and walked to the bathroom. He tried to open the door but found it to be locked.

"Occupied" Lance said.

"Ah c'mon Lance, I gotta go. Just let me in for a second" Toad said.

"No way Toad, I'm gonna be awhile. Go outside and take care of it" Lance said.

Toad hopped his way outside, "This some bullshit yo, we need a second bathroom in this damn house" He stopped and looked around to see if anybody was around.

Nobody, "Finally some peace" Toad unzipped his pants and took care of business.

All of a sudden something really hard hit him over the head knocking him out cold.

Inside the house, Pietro was sleeping.

Probably dreaming of the day he could finally stand by his father's side. His father, Magneto, the master of magnetism and one of the most powerful mutants on the planet. His father's expectations were always too high and complicated for him to fill.

Or perhaps he was having a nightmare about his sister, Wanda, where she came back for revenge. Nah, nobody would ever release her from that mental institution, who would be stupid enough to do that?

Pietro suddenly felt a hand wrap around his mouth and nose preventing him from breathing, he tried to break free but to no avail. Before he could do anything he was out cold.

Lance finally finished in the bathroom. He walked out looking dead tired when all of a sudden something really hard hit him in the back of his head knocking him out.

Fred was upstairs sitting while watching Agalia. He was falling in and out of slumber, he suddenly thought he heard something so he woke up only for something to hit him really hard at the back of the head resulting in him falling face first to the ground with a Thud!

Mystique had been pacing back and forth for hours tirelessly. She expected the boy to have showed up by now with his X-men allies to try and negotiate for his mother, this might be easier than she thought it would be.

All of a sudden Mystique heard a Thud in the next door room. She made her way into the room where Agalia was being held and she spotted Blob lying on the floor.

'That buffoon can't even stay awake for four hours. Maybe it's time for someone else to keep watch, its Avalanche's turn soon anyways so he might as well switch now' Mystique thought to herself as she headed for the staircase.

She heard something behind her and turned around, prepared for someone to attack, but found nothing, 'must have been the wind'

Mystique turned around only for a foot to hit her hard in the face knocking her down.

Mystique suddenly felt something sharp pointing at her stomach and against her throat. She looked for the figure with the blades in his hands and recognized his face, "You!" she said with fear in her voice.

* * *

 **At the institute**

Logan had checked a few hours ago to make sure everyone was in bed as usual. But today he wanted to make sure nobody went rogue on them and tried to do something drastic.

He really hadn't expected Dean to react the way he did. I mean he was mad of course but he expected something totally different. Like for Dean to run off to go get his revenge. Thankfully he didn't because it would have been hard to stop him.

Logan came to a stop outside Dean's room and opened the door to check if he was still there. He seemed to be in bed, Logan went to close the door but noticed something. Dean's scent, it was kind of weak. Like he's been gone for a while.

Logan went up to Dean's bed and removed the sheets to find a couple of pillows stacked together to form a fake body lump.

Logan's eyes widened at the realization of what happened, "CHUCK!" he yelled hoping to wake up everybody in the process.

* * *

 **At the Boarding House**

"You!" Mystique said to the young man with his blade at her throat, "How did you get in here unnoticed?"

"You have terrible recruits, but that's not something you should worry about right now!" Dean slashed with his blades.

Mystique rolled back and onto her feet, "You're a fool to come here alone"

"I beg to differ" Dean charged forward.

Mystique morphed into a tall dark grizzly bear and swiped with its talons.

Dean stabbed right through the beast's hand.

The bear cried out in pain.

Dean removed the blade and ran past her side slicing the beast's ribcage.

The bear morphed back into Mystique who was bleeding. She went to get back up but Dean kicked her in the face, "Don't get up!" he placed his gladius right by her throat and pushed her against the wall to keep her from moving.

"I surrender, take her and leave" Mystique said trembling.

Dean's eyes were bloodshot and his expression would put fear into any man.

"No, I'm not finished with you yet!" Dean punched her in the face while he still held his blade, "You think you can just take what you want? Is that it?!"

Mystique looked frightened, "What're you doing? You can't do anything to me Xavier doesn't—"

Dean looked like he was about to lose it.

"So? You think I care?!" Dean shouted, "You were willing to kill my mother like her life meant nothing to you, so why should I treat you any different?!" Dean shouted as he went to plunge his sword through her stomach.

Mystique trembled in fear from what the boy was about to do.

' _ **Stop!**_ ' Dean suddenly heard the voice making him freeze, "Dean stop!" his mother shouted.

Dean looked back at his mother.

"Don't" Agalia said with a sad face.

Dean got up and cut the ropes binding her, "Why? She'll just do more harm to others"

"I don't want you to go down to her level. You're better than that" Agalia said.

Dean squeezed the handle of his sword in anger. He wanted to do it…she deserved it…but his mother was right. He didn't want to continue down the path Strucker put him on.

Dean slowly walked over to Mystique who was still frozen and placed the tip of his blade at her throat, "Now listen carefully. If you ever do anything to my family again, I will find you. I will hunt you down, and next time there won't be anyone there to save you" He said with the outmost hatred in his eyes that made Mystique shiver.

"Let's go ma" Dean said walking out with her.

* * *

 **At the institute**

"I can't believe I let him sneak out" Logan said putting one of his boots on while hopping towards the front door.

Charles was rolling right behind him, "You couldn't have foreseen this, none of us could. What matters now is making sure Dean is safe" He said stopping by the front door where everyone else was ready to go.

"Alright Professor, is everyone ready?" Scott asked.

"I believe we—"the doorbell rang.

Everyone looked to the door wondering who it could be at this hour.

"Logan would you please" Charles asked.

Logan opened the front door only to find the last people they were expecting.

Dean and Agalia.

"Took you long enough to figure it out" Dean said sounding disappointed.

"Ms. Nobili are you alright?" Charles asked.

"A little shaken up but in one piece" Agalia kissed Dean on the cheek, "Thanks to my little boy"

Evan and Kurt snickered.

Dean looked embarrassed, "Ma, not here" he whispered, "Professor my mother's going to need a ride home"

"I'll take care of that" Logan said.

* * *

Later on Dean decided to get some fresh air outside. It was night time and the full moon was shining brightly.

He slowly made his way outside carefully not alerting the others so no one bothered him. He entered the woods and stopped after leaving a good distance between him and the institute.

Now would be a good time as any to try and speak to the voice.

'Reveal yourself!' Dean mentally shouted trying to get the attention of the voice.

There was no answer.

'I know you can hear me!' Dean thought.

' _ **You're a persistent one'**_ the voice spoke.

'Who are you?' Dean asked.

' _ **Pater'**_ the voice said.

It said that word before but he never heard it before. Yet somehow he was able to understand it, 'Pater…that's Latin for…..father…you're my father? But who are you? And how can you talk to me like this?'

' _ **Demigods have strong bonds with their parents'**_ the voice said.

'Demigods? But…' Dean looked at his hands, 'The lightning from before, you're…'

' _ **I am Zeus, King of the gods and lord of the sky'**_

'This is crazy, I think I'm going insane' Dean thought.

' _ **How else do you explain your natural battle instincts? The reason why no one knows what you are? Why there's a part of you that's not human?'**_ Zeus asked.

Dean felt confused, 'Let's say I believe you. What do you want from me? Why come to me now?'

' _ **In the near future an ancient foe will rise from his slumber and bring forth the earth's demise.**_ _**I have foreseen this and it must be stopped at all costs, and in order to stop it I need a worthy champion capable of carrying out this task. Gods cannot interfere with human affairs, at least not directly. I need a strong champion who is up to the task'**_

'And you want me to be your champion?' Dean asked.

' _ **Two sons of Zeus exist, and only one can be my champion.**_ _**If you accept, then when the time is right I will test you by undergoing trials of my choosing in order for you to prove to me that you are worthy of this task. Whoever succeeds will be my champion and I will personally train them to complete the process, then and only then will you be ready to take on your biggest challenge**_ ' Zeus said.

'I have a brother?' Dean asked.

' _ **Yes'**_ Zeus confirmed.

'And we're both competing against each other?' Dean asked.

' _ **It may seem strange but it's the only way to know who is worthy enough to be my champion'**_ Zeus said.

'Can I at least meet him? Where is he?' Dean asked.

' _ **I think it's best the two of you do not meet'**_ Zeus said.

Dean could tell his father was hiding something from him. Meeting his brother would probably be beneficial, there must be a reason Zeus would keep them apart.

'You're hiding something' Dean plainly said.

' _ **That is of no consequence. Now what is your answer?'**_ Zeus asked.

'If I do this, do I gain anything else besides training with you?' Dean asked.

' _ **In time you will be rewarded, yes**_ ' Zeus confirmed.

Dean didn't have much choice, save the world or not, 'I accept your offer. Now when do these trials begin?'

' _ **They will begin when you learn to utilize all your abilities. Go to Montauk Long Island, there you will find a place to hone your skills. For now I leave you with these boy**_ ' he said as a thunderbolt struck the ground in front of him temporarily blinding him.

Dean waited till the scorched ground cleared up so he could see what the hell just happened.

The smoke cleared and Dean spotted what seemed to be metal gauntlets? He took a closer look and picked them up. The light metal shone in the moonlight and he also spotted yellow thunderbolts on each side of them.

"I'm guessing that you won't tell me how to use them so I can keep myself busy?" Dean said out loud but with no answer, "That's what I thought"

Dean checked them out, 'I wonder how you put them on' he thought trying to find a way to open them.

Suddenly the gauntlets turned into liquid and wrapped around his wrists and returned to their original form.

'I don't know whether to geek out or freak out' Dean thought.

* * *

 **Sparta, Greece**

A young man knelt as he listened to his father Zeus speak to him. If he stood he would mirror Dean's exact shape and size.

He was bald with a hardened face. He had a red tattoo that began over his left eye and swirled over his chest and down his left arm. He wore black cargo pants and black combat boots. His torso was bare revealing his rippling muscles.

"I will do whatever it takes father" He spoke with the outmost respect in his voice.

' _ **Very good. Take these for your journey'**_ Zeus said and a thunderbolt struck the ground in front of him.

The young man looked at what was presented before him.

Two small short swords with brown leather grips, celestial bronze hilts, and thick adamantine blades.

"Thank you father" the young man expressed his gratitude.

' **Farewell Kratos'** Zeus said.

Kratos lifted the blades and stood on his feet. He must get stronger for the coming battle. And somewhere out there he had a brother he never met, perhaps it's time they did.

* * *

Author's note: _(Insert God of war theme) DUN DUNUNA! Ok, finally got to the greek mythology part. Now, some of you may be skeptical about Kratos and how he'll fit in this story. But honestly, every protagonist needs a good rival to push him to his limits, and I can't think of anyone more suitable for that role than the ghost of sparta. Next Chapter we'll see how Dean's teammates react to these news and his first visit to Camp Half-blood, till next time!_


	18. Chapter 18 : Revelation

Chapter 18

 _Revelation_

 **Sparta, Greece**

Kratos stood at the edge of a cliff where he faced the Atlantic Ocean.

The son of Zeus was born here in the abundance of monsters. His entire life was filled with battle, it was all he knew. His battle instincts were sharpened and his skills trained properly, it was the only way to survive.

His mother and little brother were mortal but he still cared for them. Kratos protected them from anything that pursued him for being a half-blood.

But now that his father has approached him, he no longer has a place here. Kratos must find his half-brother that resides in America and prove that he is superior to him, that's the only way to gain his father's favor.

He had his two swords strapped to his back like an X.

The only thing that stood between him and his brother was the vast ocean.

"I will prove my strength to you father! I will prove that I am the better son!" Kratos dove into the water and began swimming. This journey would test his endurance as well as his will. No body of water nor Poseidon's wrath would prevent him from reaching his destination.

* * *

 **At the Boarding house**

The Brotherhood woke up this morning to a very pissed off Mystique.

Apparently, Dean had snuck in the house last night and rescued his mother. And for some reason she was vague as to how he managed to beat Mystique. They figured that she got her ass handed to her.

The Brotherhood didn't go to school today because Mystique had them doing exercises. Probably because they screwed up and Dean took them out like they were flies.

They were all now relaxing in the lounge area trying to recover from their workout. Exercising wasn't part of their daily routine so they were always sore whenever they did do it.

"Mystique is gonna kill us one of these days yo, I can't feel ma legs" Toad complained dragging himself across the floor.

"You're talkin, I have super strength and I can barely feel my arms" Fred said rubbing his biceps.

"Let's just hope we don't run into _him_ for a while" Pietro said.

Lance stood up, "You know what? maybe all this exercise is good for us. So next time we'll be more prepared against him and the X-geeks. Plus we're supposed to be getting help one of these days right?"

"I'm not sure exactly" said Mystique entering the room, "I haven't heard from your father Pietro, have you?"

"Hey don't look at me, he doesn't tell me anything" Pietro said.

The door suddenly opened.

They all looked to find Magneto standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

They all stood up straight.

"Father" Pietro acknowledged him.

Magneto walked past him without saying a word to his son.

"You failed me" Magneto said to Mystique with an irritated expression.

"It's not my fault, he's more formidable that I expected—"

"You underestimated him!" Magneto shouted.

The teens stayed silent, the master of magnetism was quite intimidating when he used the full volume of his voice.

"I suggest you leave the boy alone, for I fear he will not be as merciful next time" Magneto said.

Mystique clenched her fists, she wanted to point out that it was his idea to pursue Dean but she kept quiet for her own sake.

Magneto then looked at the Brotherhood, "And you, you're not even capable of beating one of them?" he asked looking disappointed.

Pietro gulped in fear, "Y—You saw that?"

"Yes, It's been made painfully clear that this team is lacking in skill, and numbers. You've grown weak through your laziness, and I won't tolerate any more of this" Magneto said.

John and Eileen walked through the door.

"Meet your new teammates, Pyro and Phantazia" Magneto said, "From now on, Mystique will train you every day until this joke that stands before me becomes a well-oiled machine with purpose" he turned around and went to leave.

Pietro zipped in front of his father, "Dad I…" he hesitated, "I'm sorry I failed you" he looked down in shame.

Magneto looked upon his son with disgust, "Next time, and anytime, you face an opponent. Take it seriously and keep your guard up" he walked past his son without saying another word.

Pietro frowned, no matter what he did he could never get on his father's good side.

Mystique sighed, "You heard the man, get used to this"

Toad groaned, "Aw man"

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean decided to gather everyone in the lounge area to reveal what he had learned yesterday. He tried to explain the best way he could without sounding crazy but it was impossible.

Scott stood up, "This is insane"

"You can say that again" Rogue said.

"I think I hit you one too many times in the head bub" Logan said.

Dean sighed, as expected. In a world full of unnatural things people still aren't ready to believe anything is possible.

"You can see how it would be difficult to believe what you're saying" Charles said.

Dean pulled up his jacket sleeves revealing the silver gauntlets he received, "When I was outside lightning hit the ground and these appeared"

Everyone got up and marveled at the beautiful craftsmanship of the metal.

"Nice bling" Kurt said.

"Yeah check out the thunderbolts on the sides" Evan said.

"But does it really mean that Greek gods exist?" Jean asked.

"Well normally I would think that armor doesn't fall from the sky traveling in lightning" Dean said sarcastically.

"Good point" Jean replied.

"I suppose this means you haven't gone crazy, but hopefully in the future there will be more proof" Charles said.

"Believe me Professor nobody here wants that more than me" Dean said.

"How bout we give these babies a test run, just to see how much they can take" Logan said.

Dean returned with his own, "I actually like that idea, let's go for it"

All the X-men gathered in the Danger room to test out his new gauntlets.

"Porcupine, you first" Logan said.

"Make sure you block" Evan said as spikes sprouted on his arm and he shot them.

Dean blocked each spike with his gauntlets and every spike that hit his gauntlets shattered on impact.

"That settles for basic projectiles, Storm throw some lightning at him" Logan said.

Ororo projected lightning out of her hands.

Dean blocked it with his gauntlets but the energy disappeared, like it was absorbed or something.

"Pretty good, shades you're up. Let's start out with a small one and see how that goes" Logan said.

"Got it" Scott shot a small optic blast at Dean.

Dean blocked it with one of his gauntlets and bounced off into a different direction, 'Hmm that could be useful' he thought.

"Ok now let's try an ongoing beam" Logan said.

Scott fired his optic beam.

Dean formed an X with his hands over his face to block the beam. The beam hit the gauntlets head on and it stopped traveling there. The force of Scott's optic beam started pushing Dean back.

"That's enough" Logan said and he stopped.

Dean's gauntlets were smoking a little but it cleared in seconds to reveal that the optic beam didn't even scratch them.

"Now that is some seriously tough material" Kurt said.

'Tough material?' Dean thought, he looked at his gauntlets and then at Logan, "Hey Logan, why don't you take a slash at it" he said raising his guard.

"I don't know kid, if it doesn't work you're gonna lose a hand" Logan said.

"Trust me on this one" Dean said with confidence.

"Your funeral kid" Logan said as he extended one claw.

He slashed at it and to everyone's surprise the slash was blocked.

"This is definitely the real deal" Logan said in surprise.

"Yeah" Dean said admiring his new armor pieces, "I need to go find out more. When I get back you're gonna help me use my power" he turned around and ran at top speed.

"Wait, kid, where're you going?" Logan asked.

"Long Island!" Dean shouted.

* * *

 **At the Boarding house**

Mystique showed her two new members to their rooms.

"I'm going to need your real names" Mystique said.

"For what?" Pyro asked.

"To enroll you into Bayville High" Mystique said.

"No way, I'm done with school" Pyro said with disgust.

"I'm the principal you idiot, I can make sure you pass without doing a thing" Mystique said.

Pyro liked the idea of not doing anything, "Fine, John Allerdyce"

Mystique looked at Eileen, "And you?"

"Eileen Harsaw" she said.

The two of them went into their rooms.

Mystique watched Eileen as she unpacked her things. The blonde was indeed blessed with good looks, perhaps she could put them to good use.

"Eileen, I have a job for you" Mystique said approaching her.

"What is it?" Eileen asked.

"How experienced are you with…boys?" Mystique asked with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

 **Long Island**

As Dean was riding he came across a meadow of green hills. He must be getting close, he could feel it.

The breeze that blew by him smelled like strawberries.

Up ahead was a giant hill, 'I could get a good view from there' Dean thought.

He parked his chopper and walked up the hill. Dean felt something drawing him there. At the top there was a huge pine tree which looked beautiful in the sunlight.

When he got to the top Dean looked around to scout the area. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberry bushes spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills and marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance.

The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture. An open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena, a javelin range, except that they all looked brand new, their white columns sparkling in the sun.

Kids in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods.

'This must be the place' Dean thought.

A teen walked by wearing greek armor and holding a spear and shield.

The teen noticed Dean, "Hey you!"

Dean saw him run over and prepared himself.

He aimed his spear at Dean, "How did you get past the barrier?"

'Barrier?' Dean thought, "I don't know"

"You must be a half-blood" the teen assumed.

"That I am, a son of Zeus in fact" Dean said trying to impress.

The teen's eyes widened in fear, "Follow me" he ran down the hill with purpose.

That definitely didn't have the desired effect, "Hey wait up" Dean caught up to him with some effort. This guy was fast.

They came up to a farmhouse with a porch wrapped all the way around it. Down at the end of the porch there were two men. One sitting down and one standing.

The one standing was a middle aged guy with thinning hair, a scruffy beard, and a huge white stallion for a bottom half. A centaur.

The man sitting was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt.

The teen stopped in front of them, "Chiron!"

The centaur took note of the teen "Richie what brings you here?" Chiron said to him before looking at Dean.

"I found an outsider, says he's a half-blood" Richie said.

Chiron stared at Dean, "You don't have a protector?"

"Am I supposed to?" Dean asked.

"Yes those tend to _protect_ you" The porky man said as if it were obvious.

"Protect me from what?" Dean asked.

"You obviously must not be very important if you didn't need protection" The porky man said with a smug look.

"How do you know what you are, or how to find this place?" Chiron asked.

"Well a person claiming to be my parent told me...in my head" Dean said.

"I knew it!" The porky man said, "They're getting so dumb we actually have to tell them where to go so they don't die" he laughed.

Dean glared at the porky man, he was a real asshole.

Chiron ignored the porky man, "What's your name boy?"

"Dean" he said.

"I am Chiron" the centaur said.

Dean looked at him in silence for a moment, "As in _the_ Chiron? The trainer of heroes?"

Dean was actually quite educated in greek mythology. It always seemed to interest him in school, at least now he knows why.

"Yes, yes, whatever and I am Mr. D the camp director" the porky man said trying to steal the spotlight.

"What's the D stand for?" Dean asked, 'Probably dick'

"He's—" Richie went to say.

"Let's see if he can guess" Mr. D interrupted Richie.

He had to be the camp director for a reason. Dean considered what he knew about him already. Rude, self-absorbed, attention freak. He must be a god. A giant beer belly and bloodshot eyes? It was obvious.

"Dionysus. Why would you be in charge of a camp like this? Doesn't seem like your style" Dean said.

"A long story, one I'd rather not repeat" Mr. D said.

"Moving on" Chiron said, "You must have plenty of questions. Like who your parent is"

"Actually I already know" Dean pulled down his jacket sleeve to reveal his gauntlet.

Chiron eyed the armor piece, especially the lightning bolt symbol.

"It can't be" Chiron said not believing it.

Mr. D laughed, "And so begins the _apocalypse_ "

"I thought Thalia was the one" Chiron said to Mr. D.

Dean didn't know what they were talking about, "Who's Thalia?"

"Our father has a greater appetite than even I gave him credit for" Mr. D said to Dean.

Dean put two and two together, "Thalia is my sister"

"At least this one is brighter than the other one. Oh what's his name again? Parker Jameson?" Mr. D said.

Mr. D always mixed up Percy's name.

"I'll take care of this Richie, you can go" Chiron said.

Richie nodded and eyed Dean as he left.

"Dean come with me" Chiron said leaving the porch.

Dean walked beside him.

"You said your father spoke to you. That is most unusual of a god, what did he tell you?" Chiron asked.

"He didn't say much. He wanted me to come here and learn what I can. He told me that an old enemy is coming back and that he needs a champion to represent him. That me and my brother would have to compete against each other to see who is worthy" Dean said.

Chiron nodded, "You must be overwhelmed"

"I am. A couple of days ago I was still searching for what I was. Then finally my father decides to show himself...I didn't expect our first conversation to be so serious" Dean said.

"You must understand, the gods of Olympus are not known for being very affectionate. Even towards their children. Especially for the big three" Chiron said.

"Big three?" Dean asked.

"When I say big three, I mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos" Chiron said.

"Oh...well I guess it's understandable, gods must live busy lives" Dean said.

"They do. The most a demigod can do for their parent's attention is to do what they ask. Unfortunately" Chiron said.

"I'm not doing this for him, to impress him. I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do" Dean said.

Chiron stared at the son of Zeus. Most half-bloods desire to be accepted by their god parent, to feel wanted. This one was different for some reason.

"I'm going to need your help to become a true warrior. Will you train me like you did with the heroes of old?" Dean asked.

"I have little choice in the matter but thank you for asking anyways" Chiron said with a smirk.

Dean felt cheerful, for a moment, "You mentioned Thalia before"

Chiron grew a sad face, "You need not concern yourself with her, she is no longer of this world"

"Oh" Dean frowned, "What happened to her?"

"She died defending her comrades in battle" Chiron said.

"There're worse ways to go" Dean admitted.

"Enough about the past, let's focus on the here and now" Chiron said.

"Right, show me around" Dean said.

He saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which had horses and Pegasi), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, the arena (where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights), the armory, the mess hall (which was the outdoor pavilion), and finally they reached the cabins he saw before. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door they looked absolutely nothing alike.

They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops. In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit.

There were 11 cabins placed in a reverse U.

"What're these?" Dean asked.

"Cabins, each for a different god of Olympus" Chiron said.

Dean looked skeptical, "There's only 11, but there are 12 main gods"

"True. There's no cabin for Hades" Chiron said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Same reason he's not accepted on the council of the gods. The lord of the underworld is greatly feared and his dark presence is unwanted by most" Chiron said.

'That doesn't seem right' Dean thought, family should be treated fairly.

There were a bunch of teens about doing various things. Some looked like they were Dean's age and some were younger. Most wearing bright orange T-shirts that said "CAMP HALF-BLOOD". And there weren't just regular kids, there were satyrs too.

"I don't see that many people around. And this place looks like you can train an army" Dean said.

"The ones you see now live here all year round. All the others come during the summer" Chiron said.

They stopped in front of cabin one. It was the biggest and bulkiest of the eleven. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them.

"This cabin is yours" Chiron said.

"Hmmm, Chiron I have to be honest with you. This place intrigues me" Dean said with a smile.

"I'm pleased to hear that" Chiron said.

"But I can't stay here all year round, I have a life to live" Dean said.

"So you'll return in the summer then" Chiron assumed.

"No, how bout I come over for weekends?" Dean offered.

Chiron thought about it, "I suppose it's better than waiting a few months to start"

"Exactly, multitasking is a beautiful thing my four legged teacher" Dean said with a smirk.

Chiron laughed lightly, "Very well, be ready to train when you get here"

"You got it" Dean said before he left.

* * *

 **At the institute**

Dean was on the roof. He returned to his old habit, when he had a lot on his mind.

He laid on his back, staring into the night sky. Back home the sky was never clear, Manhattan was too crowded with lights to see anything. But Bayville was smaller. Which meant Dean could see the stars clearly. It was a beautiful view.

Dean heard something. He looked over to his right and saw a pair of hands trying to climb up.

Dean got up and walked over, it was Rogue. He knelt, "What're you doing?"

"Looking for you" Rogue said struggling to get up.

Dean grabbed her arm and lifted her up until they were face to face, "Well you found me, during my alone time"

"Since you keep on interrupting mine I'll barge in on yours" Rogue said with a little sass.

Dean looked down, "I could drop you" he joked.

"You won't" Rogue said confidently.

"How do you know?" Dean brought her closer till their faces were inches apart, "Maybe I'll just let you absorb me first so the fall won't hurt"

Rogue was a little curious, Dean wasn't entirely human. Would her power even work on him?

"Go ahead, see what happens" Rogue dared him with a smirk.

Dean wanted to but it didn't feel right. He set her down next to him, "I'll save you the trouble of having another voice in your head" he sat down where he was before.

Rogue sat next to him, "So, you like to go on the roof to be alone?"

"Yeah" Dean said.

"Why?" Rogue wanted to understand his reasoning.

Dean looked at the sky, "I like to be alone with my thoughts, away from all the noise inside the house. I used to go on the roof all the time at my house. I'd look at the sky and wonder if the answer was out there, why I'm different. At least now I know I was looking in the right direction, seeing as how my father is the lord of the sky"

Rogue nodded in silence.

Dean looked at her, "You still don't believe me?"

"At first I didn't, like the others. But then the more I thought about it the more I started to believe. There's nothing else that makes sense right now" Rogue said optimistically.

"This means you're the first one to believe me" Dean stared at her with a happy expression, "Thank you"

As Rogue looked into his blue eyes she briefly wondered why of all people to be nice to she chose him.

"So what about you? When you're alone I always find you reading" Dean said.

"I like reading because it's my way of escaping reality. I get so into the story that I forget about all my problems" Rogue admitted.

And Rogue's biggest hobby is reading. Deep inside she must be hurting.

"One day in the future, you won't have to escape reality to be happy" Dean said.

"I can only hope" Rogue said with a sad face.

* * *

Author's note: _Wrapping up any loose ends. Kratos is coming, and is our young demigod prepared to face him? We'll see how he fares at Camp. I wonder what Mystique wants with Eileen? What could it be..._


	19. Chapter 19 : Dark Beauty

Chapter 19

 _Dark Beauty_

 **At Bayville high**

It was Friday. The day before the weekend, the one day most students are most tempted to cut class.

The X-men had arrived at school a little earlier than usual so they decided to hang out outside until class started.

The idea of Dean being a son of Zeus was still fresh in their minds, mostly of it being too weird to believe. Even though they all possessed some extraordinary power that made them unique, they never expected something or someone like this to be living with them.

While they were outside Dean told his teammates about his brief stay at camp Half-blood.

"Satyrs?" Evan asked.

"Yes, I saw them" Dean said.

"Half men half goat people?" Scott asked.

"Yes! I'm telling you I saw them walking and talking" Dean said.

"I think we need to send you to the loony bin" Kitty said laughing.

Kitty was really annoying sometimes, "Whatever, Jean you believe me, right?"

Jean looked awkward, "Um…I guess"

"Really? You too?" Dean said.

"I believe you Dean" Rogue said standing out from the rest of them.

"At least one of you does. I finally found a place where there are others like me" Dean said feeling excited.

Rogue saw the joy on his face and started to worry, "Does that mean you're going to leave?"

"No, I'm not gonna leave you guys, but I still want to spend time there. So I decided to go on weekends" Dean said.

"You'll be missing our weekend sessions" Scott pointed out.

"I'm sure I'll find ways to make up for them. Anyways I'm gonna go inside. I need to leave something in my locker before class" Dean said as he left the group.

"So, I hope you guys didn't make any plans for spring break because it's going to be filled with lots of danger room sessions" Scott said happily.

"C'mon man, can you stop focusing on the terrible part of the vacation?" Kurt pleaded.

"Yeah Scott, what is it with you and like doing all that extra work?" Kitty said.

"I don't know why you guys have a problem, it'll be good for the team to get some extra practice in. We can't be wasting our time doing nothing at the beach" Scott said

"Well I don't know what your plans are man, but I'm definitely going to the beach to waste my time" Evan said.

"I think maybe I'll go too, I'm starting to look like a vampire or somethin" Rogue is referring to her pale white skin, "I hate having to cover up all the time"

"We can't be wasting our time with that kind of stuff, you never know when the Brotherhood can go off causing trouble" Scott said.

"You got that one right Summers" A voice in the background said.

They all looked to find Lance and the Brotherhood approaching them, but with two new people they have never seen before, "We're more trouble than you can handle" Lance said with a grin.

"Keep dreaming Alvers, we can handle you any day" Scott said glaring at him even though nobody can tell behind his glasses.

"Maybe before when you had us out numbered, but know we've evened the odds" Lance said referring to the two new members of his team.

"Yeah yo, they can—"Lance slapped the back of Toad's head to shut him up before he revealed anything to the X-men.

"Let's not tell them everything just yet. For now just remember to watch your back, see ya later geeks" Lance said as he purposely pushed through Scott to piss him off some more.

The rest follow Lance's lead into the school.

"You think maybe we should tell the Professor about this?" Scott asked Jean.

"We should definitely mention it to him, he'll be interested" Jean said.

* * *

Eileen walked down the hall with Mystique in a student disguise.

"There" Mystique pointed him out.

Eileen spotted Dean by his locker, "Him?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, he's the one" Mystique said.

"He's kinda hot" Eileen said admiring his body, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to use your good looks" Mystique moved a couple of her blonde hair strands back, "To change his mind about what team he's on" Mystique said.

"What's so special about him?" Eileen wondered, she wouldn't be doing this for anybody.

"He's different than us. He's proven to be a troublesome enemy without using any special powers. I suspect he's hiding his true power" Mystique said.

Eileen pondered on that for a moment, "So he's like the alpha. Their best right?"

"If what I suspect is true, he definitely is. Now go" Mystique said leaving.

It usually would only take Dean a few seconds to get what he needed from his locker but today his mind was elsewhere. Elsewhere being camp Half-blood. He couldn't wait to go, learn more about his heritage and start training with Chiron.

A soft voice interrupted Dean's train of thought, "Hey there stud"

'Stud?' Dean thought. He looked to his side and saw an unfamiliar face.

It was a beautiful young blonde haired girl with purple eyes wearing a leather jacket with a purple tank top underneath showing off her voluptuous breasts. The lower part of her body had skin tight black spandex and black boots. To basically sum it all up, that was one sexy girl.

Dean closed his locker, "Hey, I haven't seen you around at all"

"Well that's because I'm new" Eileen said full of lust in her eyes. She was leaning on the locker next to his perking her chest out.

"Yeah I definitely would have noticed someone like you before" Dean said eyeing her carefully.

Eileen leaned in closer to him. She ran her finger down his shirt feeling what's inside, "You'll definitely be seeing me around, see you later" she said swaying her hips while she walked away.

Dean watched the mysterious girl walk away, 'That ass looks like trouble'

* * *

Dean was sitting with Jean as she explained what happened earlier.

"They got two new people?" Dean asked.

Jean took a second to check if Taryn was still getting lunch, "That's exactly what I'm saying"

Dean looked uninterested, "I don't know Jean, sounds a little farfetched to me"

"That's not fair, what you're saying sounds crazy and goes against Christianity" Jean said feeling bad.

"Considering there's no other way to explain what I am or what I can do? Or how I got my gauntlets? I'm surprised Rogue is the only one to believe me" Dean said feeling disappointed.

"I'm sure in the future they'll be more proof to change my mind. But for now, let's focus on the Brotherhood" Jean said.

Dean shook his head, "Jean I think you're giving them too much credit. We don't even know what they can do yet. They could have ridiculous abilities for all we know"

"Or they can have really destructive powers that can be a major threat" Jean said in a serious tone.

Dean leaned back on his chair and put his feet on the table, "Sheesh, they add two more guys to their team and you panic like it's the end of the world"

Jean raised an eyebrow at Dean's assumption that the recruits were both male, "Well actually one of them was a girl"

Dean shrugged, "So they went coed, big deal"

"Well the guy is sitting with them over there" Jean said pointing to where the Brotherhood was sitting.

Dean looked over there and spotted who Jean is talking about.

Pyro was playing with his zippo lighter.

"He doesn't look that tough" Dean said judging by his appearance.

Pyro noticed Dean looking over and their eyes met.

Neither of them broke their stare.

Pyro opened his lighter and willed the flame to turn into a middle finger while no one was looking.

And just as that happened somebody came over to his table and leaned on it, "Whatcha lookin at stud?"

Dean turned around and saw Eileen bending over at an exact 90 degree angle and was leaning on the table facing him. Her bending over really highlighted her rear from the back and showed off her cleavage in the front.

'Definitely looking for attention' Dean thought doing his best to resist to stare.

Jean looked skeptical about this girl's sudden appearance.

"Nothing really, just noticed another new guy" Dean said looking over to Pyro trying to get the attention away from him.

Eileen looked over to where her teammates were sitting and grinned, "Tell you what" she ran her finger down his chest, "Why don't you ditch the goodie good girl here, and come hang out with me and my friends" she stopped her finger right above his crotch, "Oh and by the way, my name is Eileen" she kissed him on the cheek leaving purple lipstick on it.

Jean instantly made a sour face and crossed her arms, "So who's your friend?" she asked with a jealous tone.

"I just met her today" Dean said trying not to sound too attached.

Jean put aside her jealousy to focus on the matter at hand, "She and that other guy over there are the two new kids I was telling you about"

Dean looked back at Eileen and spotted her with the rest of the Brotherhood.

'Why are bad girls attracted to me?' Dean thought.

* * *

 **Shield Helicarrier Holding cell**

Sitting in the dark room was a man that has lived a very long time. Even though he's older than most people, which would give him a definite experience advantage, he still managed to be embarrassed by a kid and of course Wolverine.

The large hairy man goes by the name of Sabretooth. His original name was Victor Creed but that was a long time ago. Now he's nothing but an animal looking for a purpose to live. The runt is always fun to track down but he needs something else, if only he knew his prayers were about to be answered.

If he were in a regular prison it would be easy to escape but the cell was made of titanium and on top of that they put this collar around his neck that cancelled out his powers.

There was a rumble all over the room and suddenly the door to his cell is ripped off its hinges.

A man in red armor floated in, "I see the humans have finally been able to capture you"

Sabretooth rose from his bunk, "I know who you are, what do you want?" he asked sternly as if he could harm the man.

"Service. I could make use of your talents" Magneto said.

"Why should I join you?" Sabretooth asked.

"I can free you. From SHIELD and from those who put that chip in your brain" Magneto said.

"How did you—"

"I can sense the metal in your head. What will it be? Rot in here for who knows how long or join me and gain the power to beat your rival?" Magneto asked.

Sabretooth didn't like following others, but he knew Magneto would be a powerful ally and he struck a hard bargain, "I'll take my chances with you"

"Good" Magneto used his magnetism to rip off the collar restraining his powers, "But not yet, for now you may go wherever you please. When the time is right I will call upon you" The man in red armor left him in the cell all alone, with no titanium door to keep him confined.

Sabretooth walked out into the hallway and just as he did an alarm went off giving away his position. He looked around but no sign of the man in red armor but a big wide hole that probably lead to outside.

Sabretooth heard SHIELD soldiers approaching. He decided to make a quick escape and jump out of the hole. He did and he immediately regretted it for he never realized just how high the Helicarrier was traveling.

He was so high up that all he could see was clouds.

'This is gonna hurt' Sabretooth thought.

* * *

 **Back at the Institute**

Dean passed by Logan who was on his way out.

"Hey Logan where you going?" Dean asked.

"Bike needs some work, going in the garage" Logan said walking out.

Dean watched him leave and waited until he was out of sight. Then he ran full speed upstairs.

He knocked into Kurt and Evan and passed by them so fast that it made them spin in circles.

"Whoa" Evan said.

"What's the hurry?" Kurt asked.

"The mystery of Logan's room awaits!" Dean shouted around the corner.

Evan and Kurt looked at each other in horror.

"Oh no, is he…" Evan said.

Kurt nodded, "Yup"

They were silent for a few seconds before they ran after Dean, "Wait up we want to see it too!" Evan shouted.

Dean stood in front of Logan's door, glaring at it, 'I need to know what's in there' he thought. He went to open the door but it was locked.

"That's too bad" Kurt said catching up with him along with Evan.

"You give up too easily" Dean knocked into the door with his shoulder forcing it open.

The three of them walked in.

Surprisingly Logan's room looked…normal.

"You know I always thought he'd be hiding something" Evan said.

"Logan are you here?" Ororo said from outside.

"Shit it's aunty O, hide" Evan whispered.

Kurt instinctively grabbed Evan and teleported.

Dean saw a closet large enough to fit him so he hid inside there.

Ororo entered Logan's room, "Logan?" she looked around for him, "How strange, I could have sworn I heard someone" she left and closed the door.

Dean exhaled, 'That was close' he opened the closet door and walked out. When he turned around he noticed something.

In the closet was a full set of Samurai armor and a sword hanging next to it.

'I wanna touch it' Dean grabbed the katana. A true samurai warrior's weapon, now why would Logan have something like this?

Dean didn't care at the moment. He drew the sword from its sheath and the sunlight reflected from its shiny surface making it seem red. Wait no…the blade _was_ red.

"That is cool" Dean admired the blade.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Logan said behind him.

Dean froze, 'Fuck!' he turned around.

"Let's hear it bub, what's your excuse" Logan said with his arms crossed.

Dean thought about it, "Yeah I got nothing, this thing is too cool"

Logan took it from him.

"Since when are you a samurai?" Dean asked.

Logan placed the katana back in the closet, "I've been through my fair share of adventures, but that was a long time ago"

"And that blade, it's red. I never heard of red steel before" Dean said.

"That's the Muramasa blade, probably the only thing I know of that can kill me" Logan said.

"Why do you have it?" Dean asked.

"Look I'm willing to forget about this if you stop asking questions" Logan said.

Dean sighed, "Fine. Can we go try using my power again?"

"Nothing happened last time" Logan said.

"Doesn't mean I won't stop trying" Dean said.

* * *

Dean's attempts at bringing out his inner power have been countless and unsuccessful. Nothing he tried worked or even got a reaction.

"Alright. Bring out the lightning take—" Logan paused, "What number is this?"

"Screw you" Dean said getting aggravated.

Logan laughed.

The Professor entered the observation room.

"Chuck, you're just in time to watch the fun" Logan said.

Charles watched as Dean made another attempt.

Dean tried to make himself angry and flexed his muscles.

"Been doing the same thing over and over. It still cracks me up" Logan said.

Dean stopped and relaxed his body, 'What am I doing wrong?!'

Logan sighed, "He ain't gettin it"

"Perhaps he needs guidance" Charles stared at him in disappointment.

"Hey I'm a physical teacher, anything beyond that is your department" Logan said putting his feet up.

Charles put two fingers to his left temple and attempted to telepathically contact Dean. Like before he encountered his natural mental blocks but he pushed through them, 'Dean, can you hear me?'

Dean froze, 'Professor? How're you in my head?'

'I said it was difficult to enter your mind, not impossible' Charles said.

Dean sat down and sighed, 'What is it?'

'I was in the observation room watching, I don't think what you're doing is going to work' Charles said.

'Well that makes two of us' Dean thought.

'I can help you unlock your power. If you let me access your memories I can find the answer' Charles thought.

'I'd rather not Professor. I prefer my privacy' Dean thought.

'Dean you need not hide yourself from me, anything I see will stay between—'

'I SAID NO!' Dean thought angrily.

The boy has trust issues, something he needs to resolve on his own.

'Then there's not much I can do' Charles thought.

'Sure there is. You said you helped others understand their powers, there must be a pattern to it' Dean thought.

Charles figured it was better than nothing, 'In my experience, a person's abilities are often connected to their emotions. Whatever you experienced after that phone call, you need to relive it. Somewhere in your memories is the trigger'

Dean stood up, might as well try. In his mind, he returned to the moment after the phone call.

Dean had felt helpless, like he did when Strucker had taken his parents. The thought of Mystique hurting his mother it made him lose it.

Suddenly Dean felt something inside of him, pulsing through his body.

'I got you now!' Dean thought. He focused solely on the thought of his mother.

Small sparks of electricity came out of his body.

Charles and Logan stared in silence.

Dean's body started shaking from his inner rage, 'Need to go...further' he imagined Strucker torturing his mother.

Lightning covered his whole body like an aura, "Aaahhhh!" He yelled with fury. The energy coming out of him was painful, like it was draining his own life force.

"Whoa what's he doing?!" Logan said.

'Dean you must stop!' Charles thought.

Dean listened to him and calmed down. The lightning faded and fatigue suddenly came over him.

Dean dropped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Dean woke up in the infirmary with the Professor and Logan standing by him.

"What happened?" Dean asked sitting upright.

"It seems like you used too much energy, it drained you" Charles said.

Dean got on his feet. He still felt a little drained but he was ok, "So my lightning, it's connected to my own energy. I need to be smart about how I use it"

"Yes, however I'm sure the more you practice with it the less draining it'll be for your body" Charles said.

"Yeah, so keep practicing kid" Logan said.

"I will, I gotta get going though. My weekend at camp Half-blood starts tomorrow and I gotta go" Dean hurried.

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Dean found Chiron waiting outside the woods with sounds of battle not too far away.

"Hey Chiron, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Every Friday night we have a capture the flag game" Chiron said.

"You should have told me that sounds really fun" Dean said.

"I'd rather you get up to speed with everything first. That way you don't get left behind" Chiron said.

"I think I could have handled myself" Dean said proudly.

"Perhaps. Be ready to train at sunrise" Chiron said feeling amused.

"You got it" Dean said as he watched the game. There were two teams, red versus blue, "How do you decide the teams?"

"Cabins make alliances, either with the previous cabin winner or the rival cabin" Chiron said.

"Who's usually the winner?" Dean asked.

Chiron sighed, "More often than not, the Ares cabin tends to win. Not all the campers have the fighting spirit, but all the Ares children are gifted with it"

"Figures" Dean said. He watched as a person in red patched armor, holding the blue flag, charged back towards the red side. The person rammed through other people like they were dummies.

"Who's that? He looks pretty strong" Dean said.

The person shouted in triumph as he held the blue flag in the air. The other red team members raised him up on their shoulders.

Chiron chuckled, "That is a she. That's Clarisse, the head counselor of the Ares cabin"

Dean watched as the person took their helmet off. Clarisse was big and tall with long, stringy light brown hair and pig-like brow eyes.

"Is she any good?" Dean asked curiously.

"Given our current roster of campers. From the ones that are here now, she is most likely our most capable fighter" Chiron admitted.

Good, that gives Dean a goal to reach.

* * *

Author's note: _I'm afraid Eileen won't be succeeding in her mission, the son of Zeus is privy to the ways of snakes. He seems to be getting a handle on his powers, but now he'll start his training with Chiron. Next chapter you'll see how that goes_ ;)


	20. Chapter 20 : Start with the basics

Chapter 20

 _Start with the basics_

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Dean met Chiron by the sandpit where there were training dummies.

"I'm here bright and early like you asked" Dean said.

"Good, now we can begin" Chiron said giving him a sword and shield.

"I thought I could chose my own style of fighting" Dean said.

"You will, after you've mastered the ones I teach you" Chiron said.

"But wouldn't it be better if I practiced my own style so I'm better at it?" Dean asked.

"Before you create your own way you must learn the _proper_ way" Chiron said.

Dean sighed, "Fine, you're the expert after all"

"Take the sword but leave the shield for now" Chiron said.

Dean picked up the short sword, it was significantly heavier than he would have thought considering his strength. It was dual edged and glimmering bronze. He never saw metal shine like that, "This thing is heavy. What is it?"

"The sword is Celestial Bronze. Now attack the dummy, let's see what you can do on your own" Chiron said.

"What bronze?" Dean said in confusion as he slashed and stabbed at the dummy.

Chiron observed his technique carefully, "Celestial Bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes', tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, and cooled in the river Lethe. It's deadly to monsters and to any creature from the Underworld. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. And I should warn you, as a demigod, you can be killed by either enchanted or normal weapons"

Dean finished by cutting the dummy in half with one swift attack. Even though the weapon was heavy he still managed to use it properly.

"I see you know the basics, you've had some training" Chiron noticed.

"Only a little" Dean added.

"Yes, you're not perfect. You dropped your guard a couple of times" Chiron mentioned.

"I did?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry, we'll fix that in time. Since you already have experience with a single sword let's move on to sword and shield" Chiron said.

Dean picked up the shield which was a lot heavier than the sword, 'You can handle this' he hyped himself up and started to swing his sword, "What are enchanted weapons?"

"Raise your shield" He pointed out as he practiced, "Weapons that are either made from special metals like celestial bronze or are augmented with magic"

Dean made a conscious effort to keep his shield up, "What special metals are there?"

"Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, and Adamantine" Chiron said.

Dean slashed low going for the dummy's feet, "You mean adamantium?"

"The metals are similar but Adamantine is simply….holier" Chiron said.

"Ok" Dean stabbed the torso of the dummy, "What about monsters? Do they still exist?"

"Yes they still exist. Monsters can be killed but they don't have souls like mortals. Eventually over time they will reform and return" Chiron said.

"So how come nobody has noticed these monsters lurking around?" Dean asked.

"The Mist is a powerful thing. When you thrust forward try putting your body behind it" Chiron said.

"Mist?" Dean asked as he listened to his instruction.

"Whenever divine or monstrous elements mix with the mortal world, they generate Mist, which obscures the vision of humans. You would have noticed some things but you were unaware of this world that is why you couldn't see any before. But now you will see things just as they are, being a demigod, but humans will interpret things differently. The mist can even be manipulated with proper training" Chiron said.

"Sounds useful" Dean said.

"In time you'll learn to use it'" Chiron said.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

For the first time in a while Scott was actually enjoying some quality time with Jean.

They were sitting by the cliff above the water. They were playing a game they invented when they first arrived at the Institute.

Jean would practice her telekinesis by throwing a rock and Scott would practice using his optic beams to hit it. It was a fun way to gain better control over their powers when they were younger.

Jean levitated a small rock, "It's been a while since we did this" she sent it flying.

Scott lowered his visor and vaporized it, "Yeah brings back memories right?"

"Yeah" Jean frowned, "Not all good ones though"

"You can say that again" Scott said agreeing.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Scott opened his eyes and gasped, "Mom, Dad" he said out loud. He noticed a man standing right in front of him.

"Shhhhhh" he came up to Scott and pat him on the back, "Its ok son. You're fine" the man said.

"Where am I?" Scott asked looked around.

"You're in the hospital" the man said. "I'm Dr. Brooks, I've been—"

"I want to see my parents. Please, where are they?!" he asked.

Dr. Brooks put his hands on Scott's shoulders, "Scott, you need to calm down, okay? I'll explain everything. Now tell me the last thing you remember"

"My family…we were getting on a plane. We were in Alaska and…I don't remember what happened" Scott said.

"You were in an accident, a plane crash" Dr. Brooks explained.

"Where are my parents!? Where's Alex!?" Scott pleaded.

Dr. Brooks' face darkened, "I'm afraid your brother and your parents were not found"

Scott's eyes widen, "But—But me and Alex had parachutes, I made sure I opened Alex's before mine"

"I'm sorry Scott but we didn't find him" Dr. Brooks said.

"No! He has to be alive, I know it. He can't be" Scott got out of bed and fell on the floor due to his legs being too numb.

Dr. Brooks helped him up, "I'm afraid he had no choice Scott"

"Why?" Scott asked.

Dr. Brooks sighed, "Listen Scott, you've been asleep for a long time. We thought we lost you"

"How long?" Scott asked.

"6 months" Scott's eyes widened with shock.

* * *

 _A few years later at the Omaha meadows orphanage_

Scott walked out of the building and into the cold winter weather.

As he was walking some jocks purposely bumped into him.

The bigger one came back and stood in Scott's way, "Tough guy, huh, Summers?"

Scott tried to keep on walking but his path was blocked by the other guy, "You trying to start something?"

"Just leave me alone guys" Scott said.

"What?" the big one grabbed Scott by the coat, "You started it" he pushed him into the jock behind him.

"What's the matter? Can't back it up?" the other one said before pushing him back into the bigger one.

The bigger one then punched Scott in the back making him fall, "Do something about it, punk"

Scott grunted in pain.

"Come on man let's see it" the jockey said before kicking Scott in the head knocking him into the mud.

They started laughing at him.

Scott formed a fist in his hand and his eyes started to glow red, "I said leave me alone!" a red optic blast came out of his eyes blasting the bigger one into the air. He landed rock hard on the pavement.

Scott's eyes widened in shock and started to turn back to their normal color.

"Oh man, oh man" the second one said. He backed away, "What are you? Are you some kind of monster?" he ran away.

"No. No, I'm not. Wait! Help me!" Scott yelled. He then clutched his head from the sudden jolt of pain and he grunts, "AH!" he yelled as he opened his eyes, red once more, a huge optic beam hit the orphanage splitting it in half.

Scott closed his eyes, holding back the energy, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

 _A few months later_

Scott was sitting inside some kind of mental institution, inside his cell he sat with a blindfold over his eyes.

A man spoke from outside his cell, "Hello, Scott"

"Who's there?" Scott asked as the cell door opened and in came rolling a bald man in a wheelchair, but Scott couldn't see this.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I understand you're frightened, but all is not lost. This is the first day of a very important journey in your life" Charles said.

Scott didn't answer.

"Scott, I know what you're going through" Charles said.

"No, you don't. I'm a monster" Scott muttered.

"If you are" 'Then so am I' Scott heard the man's voice inside his head. 'At one time my telepathy was uncontrollable. I heard everyone's thoughts. I couldn't shut them out, couldn't think' "I was losing my mind" he said out loud.

"What changed?" Scott asked.

"I learned that my abilities could be controlled, as can yours" Charles goes to remove the blindfold.

"Don't!" Scott said.

"Just keep your eyes closed" Charles removed the blindfold and replaced it with a red visor, "Now look at me"

"No, I can't" Scott refused to.

"It's alright, I promise. Just open your eyes" Charles reassured him.

Scott did so and when he did everything looked red. He looked around the room until he was staring at the man.

"Now Scott, I'd like to take you away from here. To a place where you can see how truly special you are" Charles said.

* * *

 _At the Institute_

Scott exited from the danger room all soaked in water from the simulation, Charles waiting outside for him.

"I don't know why you even brought me here" Scott said while trying to get the water out of his uniform.

"You're too hard on yourself, Scott. This will all take time" Charles said.

"You're wrong about me. I'm not cut out to be an X-man" Scott said.

Charles smirked, "Tell you what, that's enough training for today. Go dry off and we'll take a little drive"

* * *

 _On the road_

"Where are we going?" Scott asked now wearing a more casual red visor.

"To meet a special friend of mine" Charles said.

He turned left and what Scott saw amazed him, floating cars, "Whoa" Scott said.

"Indeed" Charles said.

They came to a stop outside a nice home and were let in by a middle aged man.

"Charles" The man said abruptly before giving out his hand.

"Good morning, John" Charles shook his hand.

"I'll fetch Jean" John said going upstairs.

Scott leaned closer to the Professor, "Him?" he asked.

The man came back down but this time with someone else, "No, her" Charles said.

Scott noticed who Charles was taking about and his jaw dropped. He saw a beautiful young girl about his age, with red hair and green eyes wearing a pink shirt.

Charles turned his attention to the young girl, "Hello, Jean"

Jean stayed silent behind her father.

"I'd like you both to meet a student of mine, Scott Summers" Scott shook John's hand.

"Jean how are you feeling?" Charles asked.

John bumped in, "You saw what's going on outside. She's a mess"

"Can you tell me why?" Charles said.

"It's because of your old friend Eric. He came to visit her" John said.

"What did he say?" Charles asked.

"I don't know. She got scared and ran inside. She won't talk about it" John said.

"You must understand, this changes everything" Charles said.

Jean moved away from her father so she wasn't directly behind him so she could look at Scott.

Scott noticed this.

"What does he want?" John said.

Jean sent Scott a warm smile.

"He wants her on his side" Charles said.

Scott returned the warm smile.

"Eric is trying to assemble an army of powerful mutants" Charles said.

"Does that mean he'll come back for her?" John asked.

"Most assuredly. And next time he won't ask first. He'll just take her" Charles said.

"Jean won't let him" John put his arm around Jean's shoulder and lead her to the couch.

"She may not be able to stop him. John…I need more time with her. My weekly visits aren't enough. I'd like Jean to come and stay at the institute" Charles said.

"No, she's too young" John said.

"But you can't protect her like I can" Charles said.

Jean put her hand on her dad's shoulder, "Dad, I'd like to go with them"

* * *

 **End Flashback**

After that they became best friends. Jean was there for him when no one else was. She made him forget about his own troubles. So why can't he seal the deal with her already? It's been almost two years since that day. Dean was really starting to replace Duncan, at least in his eyes. Why couldn't he ever just catch a break with Jean? It isn't like he hasn't been patient enough.

"Who was that guy anyways?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, I never asked the Professor. Come to think of it, I haven't thought about that man in a long time. Not since the Professor put those mental blocks in my head to suppress my power" Jean said.

"You think he tried to make you forget?" Scott thought of the possibility.

"Even if he did, which I doubt, I'd rather not remember him. He always creeped me out" Jean said.

"Well at least things got better" Scott said looking on the bright side.

"They did" Jean agreed, "We have a better handle on our powers now"

"You do, I still don't" Scott reminded her.

"Scott you'll learn to control it eventually" Jean always tried to give him hope.

"If it wasn't for that damn plane crash" Scott said. He suffered a head injury that messed up his powers and on top of that lost his little brother. That's a day he won't ever forget.

"Hey" Jean pat him on the back, "That's in the past, there's no point in getting all worked up for nothing"

Scott felt better, Jean had that effect on him.

"And speaking of memories remember the older members?" Jean asked levitating a rock and throwing it.

"Yeah back when we were the newbies" Scott said as he shot it with an optic blast, "When Thunderbird was the group leader"

"He was pretty good too" Jean had to admit.

"Yeah, like Logan's second in command. I've never seen him so proud of a student before" Scott said.

"Dazzler was fun too" Jean said.

"But useless without any sound to use her powers" Scott said.

"She was a broken leg at times. But Agni made up for her" Jean said.

"What about Emma?" Scott asked.

Jean made a sour face, "What _about_ Emma?" Jean was mostly a nice person who didn't like to hold grudges. But there was one person on this earth that she hated with a passion, Emma Frost.

"She was a good teammate" Scott said.

"Are you kidding? She was so selfish and egotistical. I never liked her" Jean said honestly.

"She was nice to me" Scott said not feeling the same way. Although in his defense, unbeknownst to Jean, they did go out for a while so his opinion is a little bias.

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Hours later Dean was still practicing with Chiron.

"You can stop" Chiron said.

Dean dropped his weapons and sat down panting. Swinging around a sword for hours at a time was tiring.

"I must say I'm impressed with your determination" Chiron admitted. He never stopped once regardless of how tired he was.

Dean finally caught his breath, "I'm just motivated to reach my goal"

"And what goal is that?" Chiron wondered.

"To be the best fighter in the world" Dean said standing up.

Chiron could see how serious he was, "Well then, you have a long way to go. Continue practicing forms I, III, and IV. I'll be back momentarily" he left.

Dean picked up his weapons and continued practicing.

Chiron joined Mr. D.

"How does my little brother fair?" Mr. D asked drinking from his goblet.

"His physical abilities appear to be on par with the other half-bloods, although his skills are somewhat developed" Chiron said.

"The beginning is always the hardest to mold them, the fates were kind to bring him to us now" Mr. D said.

"Yes, but there's something else. His eyes" Chiron said.

"I saw them. The eyes of a killer" Mr. D said.

"I saw it too" Chiron looked back at Dean who was still practicing, "But I also saw something else. A kind soul"

"Which doesn't help us. The prophecy spoke of a savior and a destroyer, we need to know which one he is" Mr. D said.

"Time will tell. Until then I'll continue training him" Chiron said.

"I don't like the idea of investing so much time into my possible killer" Mr. D said.

"Well I don't like the idea of holding out on our only hope" Chiron said sternly.

Mr. D looked aggravated, "Fine, fine"

Chiron went back to Dean who was using whatever energy he had left to keep moving. He briefly wonders just how far this boy will go.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**

Kratos swam with purpose. He'd been at this for days without stopping, without food or rest. And the ocean had not been helpful, the waves and strong currents had become tiresome. But he was about to face its full wrath.

Suddenly the sky darkened and a storm blew over him. The waves tripled in size and the current would have been too powerful for any mere man but Kratos was no pathetic mortal.

Then an invisible force pulled him under.

" _ **You think you can enter my domain without tribute boy!"**_ a voice echoed through the water.

'Your domain is beneath me sea god' Kratos thought as he continued swimming west.

" _ **You won't live to regret those words fool!"**_ the voice said.

Kratos heard movement behind him. He looked back and saw sea serpents on his tail. They were grey scaled, about 4 feet wide and over 10 feet long.

He stopped moving and waited to be attacked.

The first sea serpent came at him with its jaws open, ready to swallow him whole.

Kratos moved at the last second, grabbing on to the serpent, as it leaped out of the water.

He drew one of his swords and put it through its skull as they were in the air.

The next sea serpent leaped out of the water, in attempt to snatch him off the falling dead serpent corpse.

Kratos jumped off the corpse and used his Adamantine blade to slice open the leaping Serpent's belly letting its guts pour out.

As he fell back in the water a third serpent went to attack him from behind. Kratos turned around and stopped the beast in its tracks with a single powerful punch.

The serpent stood still, disoriented from the force of the blow.

'Wretched beast!' Kratos grabbed both its upper and lower jaw and ripped its head apart.

While he was distracted the last serpent managed to swallow him. Then a blade stuck out of its stomach and Kratos began tearing it apart from the inside out while he roared.

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Dean was still practicing on the same dummy. A puddle of sweat below him from all the lost liquids. He huffed and puffed, barely swinging his arms to hit the dummy.

"That should be good for one day" Chiron said.

Dean let go of his weapons and dropped to the floor from exhaustion, "Holly shit. Do you train everyone like this?"

"No, you asked me to train you like the heroes of old. So I am" Chiron said.

Dean sat up, "Damn, they all must have been great warriors"

"They were. Each of them unique in their own way and worked hard" Chiron said.

Dean nodded. He got to his feet still feeling drained, "Hey Chiron, if you had to pick, which one of your past students would you say was the best?"

Chiron looked puzzled, "That is a tough question my young demigod. One that's not easily answered"

"Alright I'll try and make it easier for you because best is too broad. Who would beat all the others in a fight, judging by his skill, power, speed, and determination" Dean said.

Chiron seemed to be deeply considering this, "I can't determine who's the best…but I can narrow down the list to two people"

"Alright let's hear it" Dean said.

"Achilles and Hercules" Chiron said.

"Hmmmm, interesting. I can understand why you'd pick those two but tell me why you can't decide who would win?" Dean asked with the outmost curiosity.

"It's simple, the two of them were polar opposites. Hercules was immensely strong, he preferred fighting directly using his sheer brute force to win his fights, and he mostly liked to battle with his fists. Achilles on the other hand was fast, agile, and no weapon could pierce his skin. He fought strategically, outthinking and outmaneuvering his opponents with a number of different weapon styles. They both countered each other in every way" Chiron said.

"So, would you say a perfect style of fighting would be to blend the two heroes' styles together?" Dean asked.

"Theoretically, yes. Although if you're trying to become the perfect warrior I have my own way of achieving it" Chiron said.

"Really? After all these years you've discovered how to achieve perfection? Which by the way how have you lived this long?" Dean asked.

"Your father actually gave me immortality for as long as I am needed to train heroes. And yes after millennia of training heroes I've developed a way for anyone to reach their maximum potential. I call it the 3 points of perfection" Chiron said.

Dean picked up his sword and shield, "Do tell, this'll save me years of training"

"3 points, Power, Knowledge, and Discipline. Power: you must discover your body's physical and supernatural limitations. Knowledge: you must learn _everything_ , after all your brain is a muscle and knowledge in itself is power. Discipline: you must gain complete control over your body and master your technique" Chiron said.

Dean nodded, "I've started with power and discipline, but I'm probably lacking in knowledge"

"Then it's time for you to get started and catch up. Do you have access to books?" Chiron asked.

"A whole library actually" Dean said.

"Start by reading everything" Chiron said before he trotted away.

"Everything? The hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

Chiron gave no reply.

Dean sighed, "Great, I got studying to do"

* * *

Author's note: _Another filler chapter unfortunately, a whole lot of info to fill in the blanks. For both Demigods and Mutants. Kratos just wrecking Poseidon's pets is just cool to imagine. But what is this prophecy Mr. D was talking about? That sounds pretty important...next chapter we'll get some more action I promise_


	21. Chapter 21 : Unexpected Outcome

Chapter 21

 _Unexpected outcome_

 **At the institute**

Dean decided to go outside this morning to go through his exercises. He was getting more and more used to doing things out there where nobody would disturb him. The same could be said about the danger room except when Logan needed to use it for himself. Hence why he's outside.

Dean was working on his technique, Logan's sessions with him were really paying off.

His speed definitely improved which it should when you have to keep up with someone like Logan. His strength probably increased a little bit too but probably not by much, the majority of the session is trying to catch up with Logan. Also he's slowly adapting to Logan's style of randomness, it helps by being less predictable.

After he finished he decided to practice using his power.

Dean tried to calm his body and focus his power. He could feel the lightning flowing through him, it sort of felt like feeling your blood cells moving inside your body, except there was a way to control them. But feeling the lightning and controlling it are two different things.

Dean focused all his attention to his right palm, trying to focus the lightning within to that specific spot.

Lightning started to crackle around his right hand ever so slightly.

Dean tried focusing more of the energy to his palm. Slowly but surely he could feel it building up in his palm and the lightning started crackling faster and faster until a lightning bolt formed in his hands.

Dean looked at it and studied it like he'd never done before. It looked just like he would have imagined a lightning bolt would look like, except it was much cooler that he could control it.

'Now let's see just what it can do' Dean thought. He looked around and spotted a tree far off from the rest, an easy and open target.

Dean pulled back his hand and threw the lightning bolt at the tree. The bolt hit the tree dead center and split it in half.

'Now this is interesting' Dean thought.

* * *

 **Later on at Bayville High**

Rogue was on her way to chemistry thinking about something that had been happening lately. She'd been having this dream of a woman with a baby running away from wolves for a while now, ever since she came to the institute.

It's been getting worse every week. It seems to be getting longer as if it was a memory, but that's impossible because Rogue has never been chased out of a castle.

Rogue happened to see Dean around the corner, she motioned to wave to him but stopped when she spotted Jean right next to him.

Rogue frowned. It seemed like whoever Rogue started to like Ms. Popularity would get all the attention from them and Rogue would remain invisible.

First it was with Scott, now the same thing was happening with Dean. Is she destined to live alone her whole life? She wished she never was a mutant so she could have lived a normal life.

"Hey Rogue" Rogue looked and spotted Dean waving.

'Did he just notice me when he was with Jean?' Rogue thought, "Um hey" she waved back, 'Maybe there's hope after all' she thought with a smile on her face.

"So what do you have next?" Jean asked.

"I have Global history, could be worse" Dean said optimistically.

"It could definitely be worse, I have physics. But lucky for me I find physics easy" Jean boasted.

Dean came to a stop outside Jean's classroom, "So here we are"

"Thanks for walking me to class, so will I see you at lunch?" Jean asked.

Dean smirked, "It seems like somebody wants my company"

"Well, maybe a little" Jean teased him.

"Tell you what, I'll see what I can do but I'm not making any promises" Dean said.

"Ok then, see you later" Jean entered the classroom.

Around the corner someone else was watching this, Scott.

* * *

Dean had just sat down right by the window so he could look outside instead of listening to whatever the teacher was saying. He didn't feel like paying attention today, for some reason he just felt tired.

Slowly his eyes closed and his mind drifted far beyond the walls of the school. Down, below the surface, into the depths. He heard whispers of a dark voice.

' _ **Another pawn makes itself known'**_ the dark voice echoed from its depths.

'Shall I find him?' another voice asked. This one sounded more normal.

' _ **No…leave him for now. He needs time to grow…to become my instrument**_ _'_ the dark voice said.

'Is he the one to betray them?' the other voice asked.

' _ **It doesn't matter. I will twist his mind and show him why they call me the crooked**_ _**one**_ ' the dark voice said as it reached out to grab hold of Dean, ' _ **Let's see what I can find**_ '

Dean then woke up in the middle of class with a small headache.

'What the hell was that? I never had a dream like that before' Dean thought as he rubbed his head. It felt like something was trying to invade his mind, luckily he woke up.

All of a sudden someone walked in to the classroom, obviously late. He noticed that it was Eileen.

"Excuse me young lady, but why are you so late?" Mr. Teacher asked. Dean couldn't remember his name.

Eileen turned to face him and gave him a look over. She approached him and ran her finger down his shirt, "I was a little busy, you think that you could let it slide?" she said with a pretty smile.

Mr. Teacher turned pale white.

"I'll take that as a yes" Eileen said before sitting down right next to Dean.

The rest of the students started laughing and staring at Eileen.

"Miss me?" Eileen said.

"It seems like you just can't get enough of me, can you?" Dean asked leaning on his fist trying to ignore her.

"It seems like it" Eileen said staring at him, "So what can you do? The other guys don't like to talk much about you. Seems like you hurt their pride or something"

"I did more than just hurt their pride. And I'm sure that you'll find out soon enough just what I can do" Dean said.

"Oh but I want to know what you can do now" Eileen said as she put her hand on his chest feeling his physique, "That's a nice body you got there"

Dean took her hand and gently placed it on her desk, "Listen, I know what you're doing, and I'm not interested"

Eileen frowned, "Why not?" she moved her desk closer to his

"Girls that throw themselves at me tend to have ulterior motives" Dean said. This was starting to feel awfully familiar, like a certain blonde from his past.

Eileen moved her desk closer to his to the point where they were touching. She leaned closer, their faces inches apart, "C'mon" she whispered, "I know you want me"

Dean could feel her warm breath on his face. His body was telling him to give in to his temptations but his mind knew better than that, he will never allow himself to be fooled by a female ever again.

Dean pushed her desk away from his, "I don't want anything from you"

The bell rung signaling the end of class.

Dean left in a hurry along with everyone else in the class.

Eileen watched him leave with a confused expression. What just happened? Any boy would be lucky enough to even catch a glance from her, yet alone have her attention. With her looks she should be able to have any boy she wants, and this one has the audacity to say no?!

Eileen clenched her fists in anger and purple smoke came out of her eyes, 'What makes him think he's so special? He should be begging me for my attention!'

* * *

 **Later on at the Institute**

Dean hurried into the Professor's study.

Charles sighed, "Dean—"

Dean remembered, "Knock, right, gotta remember to do that. I've been meaning to show you something" He summoned a lightning bolt to his palm.

"Interesting" Charles said staring at the bolt of lightning, "Do you know its extents?" Charles asked referring to Dean's new ability.

"No, but I'm more than willing to find out" Dean said truly eager to test his new-found power.

* * *

Dean was outside with Logan.

Lined up across from Dean stood a dozen targets for him to hit.

"All right kid, whenever you're ready" Logan told him standing a few feet back.

Dean summoned a lightning bolt to his hand and threw it at the first target. It hit dead on. He summoned another one and hit the next target. He went through the targets one by one hitting them all with perfect accuracy. For the last two Dean decided to step up a notch, he summoned a lightning bolt in each hand and threw them both hitting them simultaneously.

Logan looked at all the targets that were marked with scorch marks, some more than others. The youngster's accuracy impressed him.

"Pretty good kid" He said as he looked back at him. Dean looked a bit pale and was breathing heavily, "Hey you ok?" he rushed over to him to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine" Dean reassured his older friend, "Seems like using the lightning too much drains me"

"Your body probably isn't used to using it so much yet" Logan said using his common sense, which was true, "Your body will slowly adapt to it"

"I'm sure it will" Dean said still breathing heavily.

"Also, not all of your bolts had the same amount of power in them" Logan said observing the targets carefully.

"How did you figure that out?" Dean asked.

Logan approached the targets and pointed out two specific ones, "Look at these two, one is way more scorched than the other" and he was right, to the untrained eye it wouldn't seem like much but to those two they could clearly see the difference in the two.

"I guess I still need work controlling it" Dean said.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the Danger room suited up for their daily training. Logan had yet to come out and inform them of what they were doing or what their objective was so they just sat there for a few minutes.

"What is taking so long?" Kitty complained.

"I know right, I don't think I've ever actually wanted to do a danger room session" Evan admitted.

"Don't jinx it, he might give us some crazy workout that we're going to feel for weeks" Kurt said.

"Relax guys, Logan's probably setting up the simulation or something" Scott said.

"I just hope he hurries up because I'm getting bored" Dean said holding himself in the air with one hand.

Jean laughed at the sight of Dean, "What are you doing?"

Dean's face had a goofy smile, "I'm keeping myself busy"

"I want to see what you're going to do when you run out of ways to push yourself" Scott said with probably a little too much satisfaction in his voice.

"I'll figure something out" Dean said before pushing himself off the ground. He flipped in the air and landed safely on the floor like it was easy.

"But until then you'll just have to settle for me" Logan showed up dressed in his uniform, "I was talking with the Professor about what I have planned for today and he agrees with me that it's ok"

"Uh-oh" Evan said in fear.

"Ya, does not sound good for us" Kurt agreed.

"This is what's gonna happen. Me versus the rest of the team. I want to see how you do against a real opponent" Logan said.

"Wait you actually think like that you stand a chance?" Kitty said.

"Well let's just say that I have faith in my ability" Logan confidently.

"I think this could be good for the team, yeah let's do it" Scott said.

Dean considered how Logan might win. He's trained with all of them and seen them during their danger room sessions. He knows their fighting styles, their habits, and their weaknesses.

"Even though we'll probably win, I predict pain" Evan said.

"I second that" Kurt said.

Rogue looked at Dean, "You're awfully quiet" she whispered.

"Trying to stay focused, figure out what his strategy will be" Dean said looking serious.

"Alright everyone take your positions. Once the simulation starts you go, it ends when I say so" Logan said.

Dean stretched out, "Well guys good luck, try not to suck"

"Easy for you to say" Kitty said with concern.

"Alright X-men, be ready" Scott announced and they all take their positions.

"Begin simulation" Logan said.

The danger room turned into an open outdoors with a forest in the background and a lake behind him.

Right off the bat Cyclops shot an optic blast at Wolverine who dodged it with ease.

Wolverine maneuvered quickly so he could be closer to the trees.

Spyke shot spikes at him hoping to pin him to a tree.

Wolverine caught two of them and threw them at Rogue who was trying to sneak up behind him hoping to end things quickly by absorbing him. Rogue was pinned to a nearby tree.

Wolverine then went into the woods.

"Damn it" Cyclops said.

"What is it?" Shadowcat asked.

"All those trees give him great cover to move around without being seen. He has the advantage. If we go in there to look for him he can pick us off one by one" Cyclops said.

Dean would remember that strategy for the future.

"What do we do then?" Spyke asked as he helped Rogue off the tree.

Cyclops thought about it, "Wolverine has really good hearing so us talking out loud might give away our strategy. Marvel Girl, set up a telepathic link"

"On it" Marvel Girl said. She looked at Warrior, "I'm going to need you to let me in"

"Just don't go snooping around" Warrior allowed her to breach his mind.

'There, we're linked' Marvel Girl said.

'Good, let's split up into groups. That way he'll get the notion that we're easy targets. Shadowcat with Rogue, Nightcrawler with Spyke, and Marvel Girl with me' Cyclops thought.

'Wow, you really just singled me out didn't you?' Warrior thought with an attitude.

'No' Cyclops put his hand on Warrior's shoulder, 'I got a special job for you'

* * *

Wolverine was hiding in one of the trees, waiting for the teens to try and get him.

He smelled several scents approaching him from different directions.

The closest was Marvel Girl and Cyclops. The telepath could probably sense where he was, her raw power made her the biggest threat. Which means that he needs to take her out first and fast.

He leaped from tree to tree to get closer.

'He's moving in' Marvel Girl thought as she sensed him.

'Everyone get into position, this has to be perfect in order to work' Cyclops thought.

Cyclops fired a couple of optic blasts at the feral mutant trying to snipe him out of the air but he was too fast.

Cyclops then aimed at the tree Wolverine was about to leap to and blasted it in half.

Wolverine, having no other choice, landed on the top half and leaped off of it sending it flying down at the teens.

Marvel Girl grabbed the incoming log with her telekinesis giving Wolverine the distraction he needed to sneak up behind her and knock her out.

The log fell on top of Cyclops.

Nightcrawler then teleported right next to them with Spyke who shot a few bone spikes at Wolverine.

Wolverine deflected as many as he could but two grazed his side.

Nightcrawler grabbed Cyclops and teleported him away from the log.

Cyclops and Spyke then both fired their projectiles at Wolverine but he was too fast, he dodged everything.

Nightcrawler then teleported behind him and grabbed Wolverine before teleporting again. He teleported about fifty feet above the lake and let him go.

Luckily Wolverine got a hold of Nightcrawler's tail before he teleported away.

"Aah!" Nightcrawler yelped. His appendage was quite sensitive.

They teleported back to the ground and Wolverine slammed Nightcrawler into a tree knocking the wind out of him.

Shadowcat then phased out of the ground with Rogue.

Rogue took off one of her gloves and went to grab Wolverine. This would be tricky, the only places he had exposed skin was his neck, part of his face, and his biceps. Rogue reached for his bicep.

Wolverine, who smelled her behind him, grabbed her hand and threw her forward at Spyke and Cyclops.

Cyclops managed to leap out of the way but Spyke, in a way, took a Rogue to the face and was knocked down.

Cyclops fired an optic beam at Wolverine. He dodged it by moving to the side, letting it hit Shadowcat who went to grab him.

Wolverine dodged a couple of optic blasts as he ran towards Cyclops and knocked him dizzy with a single punch.

Cyclops dropped to one knee, his head was spinning.

"Dividing your forces for separate surprise attacks? Not the best idea, but then again nothing really surprises me" Wolverine said.

Warrior jumped down from one of the trees and hit Wolverine with a double axe handle. He then wrapped his arms around Wolverine's and held him in a full nelson.

Wolverine struggled to free himself but Warrior's hold was strong.

Rogue then ran over and grabbed his neck, absorbing his life force for just a moment just to prove a point.

"What were you saying about surprises?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"You win, now let go of me kid" Logan said admitting defeat.

Dean let go off him.

Rogue felt Logan's power surfacing. Her body suddenly felt lighter and more energized due to his healing factor and augmented strength. Then she felt something growing in her hands.

Rogue yelped from a surge of pain as three bone claws came out of both her hands between her knuckles.

"Whoa you ok?" Dean asked as he was taken off guard from the change.

The pain subsided and she relaxed, "It's nothin bub" Rogue realized what she said, "Oh god I'm talking like him" she said with fear in her voice.

Logan couldn't help but smirk, "End simulation"

The danger room returned to normal.

The others gathered around Logan.

"Not bad shades. Using Jean as bait, and saving your next best person for when I was off guard. Solid plan" Logan congratulated him, "As far as the engagement you all approached it well without flaws, except for you" he said to Dean, "You surprisingly held back, why?" he asked with curiosity.

"I needed to figure out your style of fighting multiple enemies. I saw how everything you did was pure instinct, when you were in the moment nothing caught you off guard. That's why I waited until you relaxed to make my move" Dean said.

Logan nodded, "I see. But even though you accomplished your goal you used your teammates to achieve victory. That won't always be a good idea" he warned the teen.

"I'll keep that in mind" Dean said.

"Now go clean up and come back. Forge should be here soon to test that new gizmo of his" Logan said.

"Am I going to be the test dummy again?" Kurt asked.

"I wouldn't know Elf" Logan said.

A while back Forge tested a theory he had about Kurt's powers. Forge believed that when Kurt teleports he actually passes through another dimension. And of course he was right.

Forge created a machine that would slow down his teleportation process in order to see this other dimension but the time Kurt spent there was still too brief to learn anything. Which is why he's changed his approach.

After the team changed they came back down to the danger room where Forge was making the last adjustments to his device while Logan and the Professor waited.

Dean looked at him with curiosity. Forge had long dark hair, he was about 5, 9, skinny, with deeply tanned skin. His right forearm was cybernetic with tools coming out of it. He was tinkering with something, a machine standing on 3 legs with a small canon on top of it.

It resembled the shrink ray from Honey I shrunk the kids.

"Hey Forge how's it going?" Scott greeted him.

Forge noticed the others and his right arm transformed back into a regular hand, "Hey guys"

Everyone except Dean greeted him seeing as he never met him before.

Charles came up to him, "Forge I would like for you to meet Dean, I don't believe you two have met before"

Forge looked at the dark haired teen and offered his hand, "Hi, nice to meet you"

Dean shook it, "It's nice to finally meet you Forge, I've wanted to meet you ever since I heard what you can do. Maybe you can upgrade the danger room while you're here"

"You need to get a life kid" Logan laughed lightly.

"Tell me that again when I beat you" Dean said smirking.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say"

"Forge are you nearly finished?" Charles asked.

Forge went back to tinkering with his contraption, "Yeah I'm almost done. I got so excited when I dreamt this up a week ago"

"What does it do exactly?" Dean asked as he got a better look at what he was working on.

Forge finished, "What it does, or at least what I'm hoping it does, is open a gateway to the dimension Kurt passes through"

"Hoping?" Evan asked.

"Yeah hoping doesn't quite inspire confidence" Jean said.

"Well not all my inventions work on the first try" Forge said sheepishly.

"Whatever just don't point it at me" Rogue said feeling unsafe.

"Of course not" Forge placed it into a proper position and aimed it forward, "Let's try it out"

Charles received a telepathic message from Ororo, "I hate to leave at such a grave moment but Ororo needs me for something. I'll return shortly" he rolled away.

"That's awfully convenient" Kitty said.

"If that's not a bad omen I don't know what is" Scott said.

"You're all being a bunch of pussies" Dean said flat out.

Logan chuckled, "Even though I agree with bolt boy let's all stand back"

Kitty laughed, "Bolt boy, that's a good one"

Dean shook his head, 'Great, now I have a nickname too'

Forge turned on the machine and it lit up in response, "Ok, everyone. We're about to go where no man has gone before"

"Actually I'm good with just _seeing_ where no man has gone before" Kitty said.

Dean smirked, "Figures you'd be a Star Trek fan"

Forge shrugged, "It was one of the better shows in the 70's" he activated the machine, "Portal opening in 5..4..3..2..1.."

The machine fired black energy forward and began slowly opening a hole.

"Looks like its working" Forge said happily.

The hole expanded but was still too dark to see what was on the other side.

"I don't see anything" Dean said.

"The veil between dimensions hasn't been breached yet, give it a little time" Forge said increasing the energy output of the machine.

Kitty felt an invisible force pulling her towards the portal, "Guys, why do I feel like something's pulling me?"

"The portal creates a gravitational field the larger it gets, I'll keep it from getting too big" Forge said as he pressed a button making the machine project the same amount of energy.

The hole was the size of a door but slowly the darkness faded and began to reveal what was on the other side. The image was blurry but the first color they could distinguish was red.

Small sparks of electricity came out of the machine and it started shaking.

"What's going on?" Logan asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't know" Forge said inspecting the machine.

Suddenly the energy output increased tenfold tripling the size of the portal and was still growing fast.

The portal started pulling all of them towards it fast.

Logan instinctively extended his claws and stuck them into the ground, preventing him from being dragged, and grabbed the nearest person with his other hand. Forge.

Forge grabbed onto the only thing he could, the machine, to keep it from getting sucked in.

The others had nothing to hold on to so they were pulled in.

"Whoa!" Evan tried to resist the gravitational pull but it was too strong. He was sucked into the portal.

"Evan!" Scott shouted. The momentary distraction made him lose his balance and fall forward.

Jean grabbed him with her telekinesis and tried to keep herself and him in place.

Dean ran as fast as he could away from the portal which bought him some time. Rogue, who was ahead of him, was being pulled back too fast for her to do anything.

Dean dug his fingers into the metal ground and grabbed onto her gloved hand.

"No way! I'm not getting lost!" Kurt teleported a little ahead but as he reappeared in the air the gravity pulled him back before he could land on the ground sending him tumbling through the air.

Kitty saw Kurt incoming towards her so she instinctively became intangible allowing him to phase through her.

Kurt then knocked into Scott and they both got sucked in.

Kitty lost her focus and became tangible just long enough to be pulled in.

Jean grabbed her with her telekinesis at the last second but was struggling, the portal was growing and the gravitational pull was increasing.

"Forge trash that thing!" Logan shouted.

"No! It'll take me days to rebuild!" Forge said.

Rogue noticed her hand was slipping out of her glove, "Dean I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!" Dean tried pulling her forward to grab onto him but her glove slipped off entirely making her tumble through the air knocking into Jean resulting in the three girls to be sucked in.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted. There wasn't much left to do. He looked at Logan and Forge, "You better fix that thing fast!" he let go of the ground and was pulled back fast. But before he went through the portal he threw a lightning bolt at the machine damaging it just enough to shut it off as he was sucked into the portal.

* * *

Author's note: Our young heroes have gotten themselves into another tricky situation, I wonder how that will turn out...


	22. Chapter 22 : Welcome to Hell

Chapter 22

 _Welcome to Hell_

The X-men flew out of the portal one by one landing on the ground unconscious.

Evan being the first one to get sucked in the portal was the first to regain consciousness, "Aw man, are we still alive?"

Kurt got up next, "If we weren't, I don't think my butt would hurt this much" he said rubbing his rear.

Dean groggily came back to life, his face was resting on something soft. He looked up just as Jean regained consciousness. He was laying on top of her.

Dean looked down to where his face was a second ago, Jean's breasts.

Jean's face flushed red with embarrassment.

Dean got up, "Uhhh" he froze, this was awkward.

Jean had no idea what to say either.

"Ok" Dean said calmly, "I'm just gonna break the ice. Thank you for cushioning my fall" he said with a half smirk.

Jean managed a small smile, "Just don't make a habit of it"

'I make no promises' Dean thought as he took in his surroundings.

Above them almost lost in the gloom was a ceiling of stalactites. There was black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as he could see and there were these weird statues all around them. Most of the statues were broken but those which were still somewhat intact were freaky. There were some of these weird looking creatures, others of warriors in armor preparing to slaughter someone.

The air was really hot and somehow there was reddish light coming from nowhere. Faint screams of pain and terror could be heard in the distance.

"Is everyone ok?" Scott asked dusting himself off.

"I think so" Rogue said helping Kitty up.

Kitty looked around and had a fearful look in her eyes, "Guys, like we need to get out of here. This place is creeping me out"

"I agree" Kurt said, the fact that he teleports through this place was making him uncomfortable as it is.

Scott looked back from where they dropped. The portal wasn't there anymore, "I don't think there is a way out of here. There's no portal to go back through"

"I threw a lightning bolt at the machine before I was pulled in. That way Forge wouldn't get sucked in with us" Dean said.

"You might have either saved us or doomed us" Scott said thinking hard on that, "Did you get a good look at it before you went through the portal?"

"Yeah, it didn't look damaged. It's a good thing I didn't put much energy into it" Dean said.

"But we're still going to have to wait for Forge to fix it, and we don't know how long that'll take" Jean said.

"Hold up" Evan stopped them, "You're telling me we're stuck here?"

"Maybe for days" Rogue said wondering out loud.

"Oh no" Kitty said in a low voice. She looked like she was taking this harder than anyone else.

"We should probably stay here in case Forge opens another portal" Scott said.

Funny thing is Dean felt the opposite. He had this feeling, like something was drawing him towards the distance. It was inexplicable but he knew he had to find out what it was.

"Guys…I need to go" Dean said staring into a general direction.

"Wait what?" Rogue asked.

"I can't explain it, but there's something out there. And I can feel it pulling me towards it" Dean said. His gauntlets vibrated slightly, like it was reacting to something.

"Dude you're just curious" Kurt said, "I mean don't get me wrong I'm curious too but this place doesn't look teen friendly"

Dean shook his head, "No…it's something else" he walked slowly.

Jean went in front of him, "What are you doing? We can't split up now, what if something happens?"

Dean looked troubled, "Jean" he knew what her reaction would be but said it anyways, "This feeling, I think it involves my other half"

And on queue Jean made a face like she didn't take him seriously.

"Are you kidding? Stop it with the Gods nonsense" Scott said saying it flat out.

Dean looked at the others who shared the same expressions. All except for Rogue.

Rogue stepped towards him showing he had her confidence.

Dean looked disappointed, "You know what? When you guys came to me with your world of people with crazy powers I never bated an eye. But when I tell you something just as bizarre you all look at me like I'm crazy" he looked at Rogue with a small smile before walking away, "At least one of you believes me"

Rogue followed his lead.

As he left his teammates were overwhelmed with guilt, well some anyways.

Kurt sighed and looked at Evan, "He's got a point"

Evan nodded, "Yeah, what kind of mutant friends would we be if we didn't support our teammates?"

The two of them went to catch up with Dean.

Jean looked skeptical.

"Don't tell me you actually believe him" Scott crossed his arms.

Jean looked at her closest friend. Even though they shared most of their opinions, when she looked at the way Scott was acting Jean started to realize how dense they were being.

"That doesn't matter, he still deserves our support. I'm going" Jean looked at Kitty, "You coming?"

"There's absolutely no way I'm going exploring in this disgusting place" Kitty said.

Jean shook her head and went in the direction the others went in.

"Why is no one thinking straight?" Kitty wondered out loud.

It didn't seem right to stay behind and let the others go blindly into possible danger, especially when you're the team leader.

Scott couldn't let Dean make him look afraid, "Can't believe I'm doing this" he went in the same direction as Jean.

"Hey I'm not going to follow you!" Kitty warned him.

"Didn't ask you to" Scott said as he left.

"Fine! See if I care" Kitty stayed put. If the others wanted to be stupid then let them. She kicked the sand beneath her feet in frustration and uncovered a white stone underneath the black sand.

Kitty looked at it with curiosity and tried to kick it but it must have been mostly buried because it didn't move an inch. She used her hands to dig around it to see how big it was.

After uncovering a good portion of it she backed away in horror as she realized it was a human skull.

'Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out' Kitty thought to herself trying to stay calm.

Suddenly black smoke came out of its eyes and it growled at her.

Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs and ran for her life towards the others, "Wait for me!"

One by one they caught up with Dean and Rogue.

Dean didn't say anything, at least they were good enough friends not to let him go alone.

As they moved along the faint screams seemed to get louder, more distinct.

Dean was moving in the front leading the way, Jean stayed close to him, and this place seemed to get scarier as they kept moving.

Dean spotted in the distance some greenish light. It was slightly better than the dark red they were seeing.

He approached first and spotted something you definitely don't see every day. He saw a wooden barge full of what seemed people in gray hooded robes. The barge was being poled by a figure in a long black robe.

But the real question was what were they floating in? They were floating across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, skulls, lost limbs, flesh that stunk worse than Toad did, and some places even had whole corpses or skeletons.

Mist curled off the filthy water, the barge came to a stop by some craggy rocks, and the passengers began to disembark, a woman holding a little girls hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy no older than 12 shuffling silently along in his gray robe.

Dean started to approach when something came out of the dark oily river, a black skeleton crawled out or rather jumped out and grabbed Dean's heel.

A loud screech came from the skeleton.

Immediately Kitty started screaming and hid behind Kurt.

The figure in the long black robe couldn't help but notice.

Upon instinct Dean kicked the skeleton in the face sending it right back where it came from.

Dean noticed the figure in the long black robe approaching.

As it came closer it was easier to notice some pretty important details that Dean missed before. He blinked making sure he wasn't seeing things but when he opened his eyes he saw that the figure had no face. It had a skeletal face, it was transparent, letting Dean See straight through his skull. Where his eyes should have been were empty sockets, they were totally dark, full of night and death and despair.

Dean snapped out of it, this was no time to be dumbstruck, he had to be brave.

"Hey you!" he said with a dark voice as he pointed at the group with his boney finger "You all should be on the line, what are you doing?" as he came closer he noticed what they were wearing and found it kind of odd.

The teens were speechless from the sight in front of them.

"Wait a second" he leaned forward and took a sniff even though he had no nose, "You're not dead. I should've known"

"Dead?" Scott managed to say out loud in confusion, "What do you mean? Where are we?" he said with little confidence in his tone.

"You mean that you don't know where you are?" he asked.

Dean was putting the pieces together, that hellish feel, the sounds of death, the black river, the boat full of people, the skeleton man.

"We're in…the Underworld" Dean said out loud.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy but they didn't deny it either.

"Hmmm" the skeleton man said before coming closer to Dean, he sniffed him out a little with his invisible nose, "You...you smell like..." he paused briefly out of surprise, "You're a demigod! Yes it's faint but I'd know that stench anywhere" He snarled.

The word demigod shocked the mortal teenagers in the group.

"What do you want?" Dean asked with more confidence than Scott managed.

"Well now that you asked I would like to know HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE WITHOUT MY HELP!?" the skeleton yelled.

They were all surprised at his loud tone.

"We uh…opened a portal that led us here" Dean said awkwardly.

"GREAT! FIRST MORPHEAS FINDS A WAY TO GET DOWN HERE WITHOUT ME NOW THIS?" he yelled out as he paced back and forth.

"Well if we're that much of an inconvenience why don't you just bring us back?" Scott asked.

The skeleton man stopped pacing back and forth and stared at Scott before bursting out in laughter, "I don't think you read up on your history, I _bring_ people to the underworld, I don't return them to the world of the living"

"We'll can't you just make an exception because we're still alive?" Jean finally managed to talk behind Dean.

"Sorry beautiful but that's not my problem, it's yours" He said.

"But won't your boss be unhappy with having living people down here?" Dean pointed out.

The skeleton man analyzed the situation, "Hmm yes that could be bad for me. None of you look like you belong here. Except for you" he pointed to Kurt "You'll fit right in"

Kurt noticed this and it scared him, "Me? Why me?" he said even though he knew why, his appearance.

"We'll look at you, it's obvious you have demon blood in you" He said like it should have been obvious that he looked like a demon this whole time. Which it was, they just didn't want to say demon out loud in front of Kurt.

"D-d-demon?" Kurt stuttered with shock at what he was hearing. He never expected to actually be a demon, he just thought it was his mutation.

The skeleton man snapped his boney fingers, "I got it! I could just kill you all and that way I don't have to hear about it from my boss"

"Wait what? No that would be a terrible idea" Dean tried to appeal to the skeleton man but it was like he was invisible.

"Yeah that's a great idea. That will solve everything" He held out his hands and dark energy formed in them. The energy took shape into a Scythe, a curved long blade on a long wooden handle, the weapon of the grim reaper.

"Well kids, say bye-bye to life" he charged with his Scythe.

Kitty and Evan were too afraid to do anything, Kurt was still too stunned from the revelation of at least one of his parents was a demon. Scott and Jean just froze on the spot which left only Dean and Rogue and she sure as hell wasn't going to try and absorb him.

Dean decided he had enough of the skeleton man, "No!" he shouted as he raised a hand and caught the Scythe right at the end of the long wooden handle.

The actual blade was inches away from his face, but the son of Zeus looked unafraid with little sparks of lightning around him.

The skeleton man let go of his weapon and backed away. He dropped to his knees, "Oh please I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a child of the big three, please don't hurt me" He begged.

The lightning seized to spark. Dean decided this was a good moment to press his advantage while he had it and get some answers out of him.

He still had the scythe in his hand. He grabbed the other end with his hand and snapped it in two like a toothpick before tossing it into the dark oily river, the river Styx.

Dean walked up to the skeleton man and lifted him up by his black robe with one hand, "Now you listen to me! We need a way out of here and you're going to take us back"

"I told you I can't. The only way I can do that is if I'm ordered by the big man" He said

Dean was hoping he wouldn't have to encounter the god of the underworld but it seems like it was inevitable. Dean set him down now that he calmed down a bit, "What should I call you?"

The skeleton man straightened out his black robe, "Charon"

"Charon, where can I find Hades?" Dean asked.

"That way" Charon pointed toward where the dead souls were walking to, "You'll know where to find him"

Dean was about to say something but he stopped when he heard a loud noise.

A sound came from somewhere nearby outside the green gloom, echoing off the stones, the howl of a large animal.

"Old three-face is hungry" Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light, "Bad luck for you kid" Even though Dean was sure he could definitely beat him in a fight, Charon still creeped him out a bit.

Dean turned towards the rest of the team, "Guys, I know this is a lot to take in. It is for me too, all I'm asking of you is to keep it together for now. We need to keep a cool head if we're gonna get out of here"

"Wait what happened to waiting for Forge?" Scott asked.

"Like I said before, who knows how long that'll take. If we go talk to my uncle maybe we can save us some time" Dean thought optimistically.

"I may not be the biggest expert on greek mythology but isn't Hades like…a bad guy?" Rogue asked.

"Creepy definitely, I'm not sure about bad" Dean said.

"I don't like this, I don't like any of this" Kurt said looking scared.

"So do you want to stay and wait or leave now?" Dean asked.

"Well when you put it like that…" Evan said.

"Now would be nice" Kitty said.

Jean looked at Scott to persuade him.

Scott looked like he wanted to pull his hair out, "Are you guys serious?!"

"Majority wins, let's go" Dean said leading them away.

"I'd wish you luck but there isn't any down here" Charon said as they left.

They made their way to the line which was storming with creepy dead people.

Their gray hooded robes now gone the X-men could see the full extent of brutal death.

There was this one guy that was missing the back of his head, probably shot himself.

This other woman was holding her daughter's hand and their whole bodies were full of bloody wounds, in some places bones were even sticking out.

This other person was so screwed up they couldn't even tell if it was a girl or a guy. The person's whole front was flat and gruesomely bloody, jumped off a building.

Then there was this old man who was in a wheelchair that was rolling itself somehow. But the bizarre thing wasn't the wheelchair, it was the old man. He looked so thin, so deathly pale, so shriveled up. He looked like he was going to disintegrate into dust any second.

Jean started to panic. What was she doing here? These people around her…they were dead.

Jean held Dean's hand.

Under normal circumstances this would've been something nice to consider, but he knew how she felt. She wanted reassurance that somebody else was alive in this place.

Scott was so worried that he didn't even notice.

Kurt, Kitty, and Evan were clinging close to each other.

They passed by a person who's skin was charred beyond recognition.

Kitty puked at the sight of it.

The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, but they couldn't see where it was coming from.

The three-headed dog, Cerberus, who was supposed to guard Hade's door, was nowhere to be seen.

Around them were black-robed ghouls like Charon. But they had some distinct differences like they had actual flesh, even thought it was old and moldy, and you couldn't see their faces at all. It was like staring into a bottomless pit of death.

They were probably here to make sure there was order. You know, so nobody skipped the line, started pushing, running, started a commotion that held up the line, anything that would put them behind schedule. That is if they even have one.

Up ahead there was more green mist. They got closer to it, the howling was so loud now it shook the ground at their feet, but they still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then, about fifty feet in front of them, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster.

Cerberus looked like a purebred Rottweiler, except of course that he was the size of a mammoth, and had three heads.

The dead walked right up to him with no fear at all. Two lines parted on either side of him. The third line of souls walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching.

The dog's middle head craned toward them. It sniffed the sulfurous air and growled.

Dean noticed this and realized something, "I think Cerberus can smell the living"

"But that's ok" Evan said trembling next to Kitty and Kurt, "Because you have a plan right?"

"Right, a plan" Jean said.

Dean had never heard her voice sound quite so small.

The middle head snarled at them, then barked so loud that Dean's ears almost popped from the amount of sound the beast generated, keep in mind Dean's very good hearing.

"Jean" Dean looked as confident as he could manage, "See if you can read its mind"

"Ok I'll try" Jean focused on the crazy beast's mind, "I don't think I have a word that translates exactly"

Dean looked over to Evan, "Yo, make me the biggest bone spike you can manage"

"Ok man but I don't think he wants to play fetch" Evan made a long thick spike out of his forearm, almost like a staff.

Dean took the bone spike and approached the beast slowly, "Hey big fella" he called up, "I bet they don't play with you much"

"GGGRRRRRR!" Cerberus growled.

"Good boy" Dean said weakly. He started waving the stick.

The dog's middle head followed the movement. The other two heads trained their eyes on him, completely ignoring the souls. He had Cerberus's undivided attention. Which might not be a good thing.

"Fetch!" he threw the stick into the gloom, a good solid throw meant to keep Cerberus busy for a while, maybe thrown a little too far.

They heard it go splash in the river Styx.

Cerberus glared at Dean, unimpressed. His eyes were baleful and cold.

'So much for the plan' Scott thought.

Cerberus was now making a new kind of growl, deeper down in his three throats.

"Um" Jean said, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"I just thought you'd want to know" Jean said shaking.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Cerberus? He's saying we've got 10 seconds to pray to the god of our choice. After that...well…he's hungry" Jean said.

"Ok then, it's time to defend ourselves. X-men let him have it, Spyke you're up" Scott said.

Evan approached slowly and shot some spikes at the monster, they harmlessly bounced off his skin.

"Ok let's see how it likes my optic blast!" Scott fired upon the beast, and when he stopped the beast still stood there unharmed growling a bit louder now.

'Uh-oh' Dean thought.

"Five seconds" Jean said, "Do we run now?"

"Um" Dean thought, "Try lifting him up in the air"

Jean tried but no budge. He must've weighted a ton, "I can't he's too big"

"Alright then everyone back away and run cause we're about to play a game of tag with Cerberus" Dean said backing up, preparing for something.

"Wait, what are you going to do?!" Rogue asked panicking.

"I said run!" Dean yelled as he charged at Cerberus. He jumped in the air and punched Cerberus's middle head with all his might.

The second he did that the others ran for it, realizing what was about to happen.

Cerberus's middle head moved sideways from the force of the blow but the head moved right back to its original position, unharmed.

Cerberus's red eyes, on all three heads, were staring right at the young half-blood ready to bite a chunk out of him.

"Come and get me you mutt!" Dean yelled at Cerberus as he took off full speed.

 **At the Institute**

Logan went to get the Professor and Ororo.

"Logan calm down, now explain to me what happened" Charles asked rolling inside the danger room.

"Something went wrong, that little machine went haywire and sucked up all of them" Logan said.

"This isn't good" Ororo said, "What will we tell their parents?"

"Until we're certain that we cannot retrieve them, nothing, we will handle this" Charles said.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I only wanted to help" Forge said working as fast as he can.

"You couldn't have foreseen this outcome, the best thing to do now is to focus on repairing your invention" Charles said.

 **The Underworld**

Cerberus ran after Dean barking and growling. He paid no attention to the other X-men for the time being.

Dean had to admit that Cerberus was fast, really fast. He looked back to see how close Cerberus was and he was almost right behind him.

'Shit' Dean thought. He saw one of those broken statues and ran towards it.

He leaped towards it and jumped off it to get away from Cerberus.

Cerberus ran right through it, destroying it, and kept on chasing Dean like nothing happened.

Scott noticed that Dean was in trouble, it wouldn't be long until he was Cerberus's new chew toy.

"Everyone pair up! We need to help Dean" Scott yelled.

As Cerberus was chasing Dean he felt something hit his body. His left head looked over and spots Kurt and Evan shooting spikes at him.

Cerberus ran at them and right before he could tackle the duo Kurt teleported himself and Evan away.

Cerberus came to a stop right where Kurt teleported and started sniffing the sulfurous smoke that Kurt left behind.

Dean slid underneath Cerberus and kicked his stomach before running again, "Catch me if you can!"

Cerberus started chasing Dean again.

Eager to catch his target, Cerberus started running full speed.

Right as Cerberus was about to strike, Dean stopped in his tracks and laid down flat on the floor.

Cerberus, running too fast to immediately stop, slid past him.

He turned around looking for his target when all of a sudden he was hit with a red optic blast. Cerberus looked to where the blast came from and spotted Scott and Jean, he ran at them.

Jean levitated herself and Scott high up in the air to avoid any chance of being caught.

Cerberus started jumping in the air to try and grab Jean and Scott.

He was about to get one of them when Dean came from underneath him and pulled him down from his tail, "No way!" Dean shouted.

Cerberus started chasing Dean once more until Rogue grabbed his attention by throwing some rocks at him.

Cerberus leaped at Rogue and Kitty who were standing together and phased right through them.

Cerberus looked stunned, all three of his heads cocked sideways confused as to what just happened.

Once again Dean grabbed his attention and the other X-men continuously grabbed his attention for a short time before giving him back to Dean.

Unexpectedly, Cerberus spotted Rogue by herself, and ran at her. Rogue was separated from Kitty in the midst of all this.

Dean looked behind him and noticed this, 'Uh oh'

Nobody was around to get her out of that situation so Dean took off at his top speed and tried his best to catch up with the beast.

Rogue started running but she couldn't outrun the beast.

Jean noticed this and instinctively tried to stop the beast with her telekinesis but she only managed to slow it down a little.

Just enough for Dean to catch up and jump on its back.

"Alright c'mon you mutt let's see what you got!" Dean shouted holding on tightly to Cerberus.

Cerberus started jumping around in circles trying to remove the teen from its back like a bull.

As Dean was going through his joyride with Cerberus he noticed that all three heads had their tongues sticking out. Dogs sweat through their tongues so Dean knew what that meant, 'He's getting tired'

Dean started hitting the beast's ribcage to provoke him, "C'mon! That all you got!"

Cerberus doubled his efforts and started moving around like crazy.

'That might have not been a good idea' Dean thought as he felt his grip slipping.

After a couple more seconds Dean lost his grip on the beast and was sent flying through a broken statue and bounced off the ground a few times from the momentum

"Ow" Dean muttered.

Cerberus now looking for a new target spotted Kitty, "Hey! Over here!" She shouted at the beast.

Cerberus bared his teeth and ran at her. When he reached Kitty he was surprised to see that he couldn't even touch the teenage girl, yet alone eat her. He tried again, again, and again but his efforts were futile.

After a couple of minutes of trying to touch Kitty Cerberus collapsed to the floor exhausted and panting. Cerberus whimpered, probably sad that he failed his master.

Kitty looked at the tired beast and felt sorry for it, "Aww he looks so sad" she said as she approached it. She went up to the beast and started petting it.

"Kitty what are you doing?!" Scott asked panicking.

"I'm being nice to him" Kitty said as she continued to pet it. Kitty then started rubbing the beast's belly. Cerberus's tail started wiggling and he looked like he was enjoying the belly rub.

Cerberus then sat up a second later and stared at Kitty.

"Sit boy!" Kitty said to him.

The others were all sure that any moment now Kitty would be living dog food. But instead, Cerberus licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches, and sat.

Kitty said, "Good boy!" she started scratching under his ears. Cerberus started licking her with all three of his heads.

Kitty turned toward the others "Go, now"

Evan said, "But—"

"Now!" Kitty ordered.

The group inched forward warily.

Cerberus started to growl.

"Stay!" Kitty ordered the monster.

Cerberus whimpered, but he stayed where he was.

"What about you?" Scott asked as he passed her.

"I know what I'm doing, Scott" Kitty muttered. "At least, I'm pretty sure…."

"Never mind that we gotta move, those other guys in the hoods might stop us if they figure out were alive. Let's make a run for it" Dean said hastily. He also was amazed at Kitty's bravery but he didn't want to risk being jumped by a group of grim reapers.

"Good boy" Kitty said as she was forced to leave the beast by himself. But her voice was full of melancholy and uncertainty. The monster's heads turned sideways, as if it worried about her.

"Good dog. I'll come visit you soon. I-I promise" Kitty turned to her teammates, "Let's go"

The monster whimpered as she left.

* * *

Author's note: _Sorry about the late update everyone, it's been a busy week. So I'll just have a double update day haha_


	23. Chapter 23 : A deal with the Devil

Chapter 23

 _A deal with the Devil_

 **In the Underworld**

The X-men pushed through the line quickly, which immediately alerted the security ghouls.

"The living have trespassed!" they ghouls shouted as they chased the X-men.

Cerberus started to bark in the distance.

They burst through the gates the dead were all entering which attracted even more attention to the X-men, and raced farther into the underworld.

A few minutes later, they were hiding behind the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as the security ghouls passed by, yelling in rage or what they guessed sounded like an enraged ghoul.

They waited for the ghouls to pass before moving on.

As they did they stumbled across a new type of landscape, the fields of Asphodel, basically purgatory.

There was black grass that looked like it had been trampled by hundreds of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the breath of a swamp. Black trees that no one could identify grew in clumps all around. The cavern ceiling was so high above them that it might've been a bank of storm clouds, except for the stalactites, which glowed faint gray and looked wickedly pointed.

The X-men tried not to imagine they'd fall on them at any moment, but dotted around the fields were several that had fallen and impaled themselves in the black grass. The dead probably didn't have to worry about little hazards like being speared by stalactites the size of booster rockets.

They ran into the crowd of souls staying close to each other trying to lose the ghouls for good. They tried to blend into the crowd as much as they could, keeping an eye out for the security ghouls. Although it would be hard to find them in the whispering masses of people that were just milling around in the shadows.

They tried to move through the crowd as fast as they could but looking at all the lost souls was really distracting. Their faces shimmered. They all looked slightly angry or confused. They would come up to one of the X-men and speak, but their voices sounded like chatter, like bats twittering. Once the souls realized that the X-men couldn't understand them they would frown and move away.

So they weren't just freaky, they were sad too.

The X-men crept along, following the line of new arrivals toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that had weird writing on it.

Dean took a closer look, he recognized the writing. It was ancient Greek, the language of his ancestors. Dean had no idea how he could read the language. Probably him being a demigod.

The banner said: **JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

Out of the back of the tent came two much smaller lines. To the left, souls flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the fields of punishment. How did Dean know it was the field of punishment? Well let's see. It glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and even miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas.

Even from far away, Dean could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music. Very loud and screeching opera. And he saw worse tortures, too…things that won't be described.

The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls….a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and Gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, he could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking. Looking over the beautiful landscape put a word in his head, Elysium, that world's heaven.

"So this is heaven and hell" Dean said.

Rogue looked at Elysium, "It looks amazing"

"Its strange how no matter what happens you're still going down" Scott said.

Evan was looking at the field of punishment, "I'm gonna be a much nicer person from now on"

Dean glanced at Elysium and wondered if anyone from his family made it there.

Suddenly a small bark caught his ear, it was so familiar that at first he didn't believe it.

Running towards him was a dog. A golden retriever.

Dean stared at it in awe, "Max?"

The dog barked loudly and jumped into his arms toppling him over.

"Max!" Dean shouted in joy.

The dog licked his face getting drool all over him. But the boy didn't care.

Dean sat up and scratched his belly, "I missed you buddy"

Everyone else stood there awkwardly.

"Who's this?" Jean asked.

Dean looked sad, "Max was…is my dog. I had him since I was little, he died last year"

"Oh" Jean said looking down.

"That's terrible, you must have been so sad" Kitty said petting the dog.

"I was" Dean admitted, "I guess it's true, all dogs go to heaven"

"Look I don't want to ruin the moment but we should get going" Scott said.

Dean stood up, "Yeah I know" he looked at Max, "You wanna come along buddy?"

Max barked and wiggled his tail in excitement.

They left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel fields. It got darker. The non-black colors faded from their uniforms. The crowds of chattering spirits began to thin. In the distance looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. That's where they needed to go.

They got closer to the dark palace. They spotted three bat-like creatures high in the gloom circling the parapets. Dean couldn't really make out details but those things could be one of two things: Harpies or the Furies. Right now was not the time to try and decipher which one they were. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two story tall bronze gates stood wide open.

Up close, they saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times…an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls…but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago.

Dean suddenly felt that same feeling from before, like something was calling to him. He turned right at the gates.

"Dean where are you going?" Jean asked.

"It's over here, that feeling it's close" Dean walked faster.

The others followed him to a tunnel.

Max growled and started barking at the tunnel.

"That's never a good sign" Kurt said.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" Dean said going inside. Max walked beside him like a trusted companion.

As he went further the cavern walls narrowed on either side. No black grass, no trees, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above.

The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on his arms bristled.

Max growled lightly, he didn't like the smell of this place.

Dean didn't know why but It smelled…evil down here, it brought him foul thoughts of madness. Like his dark past.

Then Dean stopped dead in his tracks. The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.

Dean's gauntlets vibrated for a couple of seconds, "What is down there?"

"Dean?"

Dean turned around with a lightning bolt in his hand. It was only Rogue.

"Geez don't scare me like that" Dean absorbed the bolt back into his body, "What are you doing?"

"I'm—uh, I don't know I just—"Rogue looked weirded out like she couldn't explain something.

"Wait" Dean interrupted her, "Listen"

He heard something…a deep whisper in the darkness.

"Dean what—"

"Shh" Dean cut her off again.

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below. Coming from the pit. The dark voice from the depths, the one from his dream.

" _ **Come closer boy, let me see your face"**_ the voice was still too low for anyone else but him to hear.

Dean walked to the edge and stared into the chasm with curiosity.

" _ **I smell the power in your veins yet untapped"**_ the voice became a little louder and Dean felt a pain in his head.

For a second Rogue thought she heard something but brushed it off, "Dean?" he seemed in pain.

Dean grunted, "What're you doing?" it felt like someone was drilling a hole into his skull.

" _ **Take a step forward child, the fall won't hurt"**_ the voice tried to trick him.

Dean resisted the mental probe, "Stop it! No!"

Max stated barking in response to Dean.

" _ **YOU WILL OBEY ME BOY!"**_ the voice shouted.

Rogue heard it too, now. Dean could see it in her eyes.

"We have to get out of here" Rogue said as she dragged him out.

The voice got louder and angrier behind them.

A cold blast of wind pulled at their backs, as if the entire pit were inhaling.

They broke into a run.

For a terrifying moment they lost ground, their feet slipping in the gravel, but they kept struggling forward until they were out.

The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel.

"The hell?" Evan said.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"I don't know" Rogue said, her heart was still beating fast from the scare.

Jean looked at Dean, "What was it?"

Dean looked back with concern, "I….I think we found the entrance to Tartarus"

"What did it look like?" Kurt asked.

"Like a giant hole, with no bottom" Dean said.

"But someone spoke, someone was talking to you" Rogue said.

"Whatever was in that pit was unspeakably old and powerful. I don't know if I can handle another encounter, let's get out of here" Dean said.

Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden the X-men have ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as Dean's fist, clumps of raw diamonds.

Standing here and there like frozen party guests were statues….unlike the ones they saw before these actually looked human, sort of. Petrified children, , satyrs, centaurs…all smiling grotesquely.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark.

"The garden of Persephone" Dean said before frowning, "Keep walking"

"Ah but why? I'm starving here, I haven't eaten anything in hours" Kurt said rubbing his aching belly, the tart smell of those pomegranates was overwhelming to Kurt, "Oh just one little bit won't hurt" He said reaching for one of the juicy pomegranates.

Dean grabbed his hand that was mere inches away from the juicy fruit, "Don't. You. Dare" He said sternly.

Kurt got aggravated and pulled his hand back, "Why not?" he grabbed the fruit and went to bite into it.

Dean slapped the fruit out of his hands.

"Hey!" Kurt protested.

"I told you don't eat it. If you eat one bite of Underworld food you would never be able to leave. You would be stuck here forever" Dean said.

"Oh" Kurt felt stupid.

"Then let's get far away from those" Kitty said.

They walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades.

The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight.

The ceiling was filled with different drawings of great battles. One was of a man strangling a lion, Hercules and the Nemean lion.

Another of a man holding the decapitated head of a woman with snakes for hair, Perseus and Medusa.

A man holding a goat skin, Jason with the Golden Fleece.

A man battling another man who had a bull head, Theseus and the Minotaur.

Another of a man wearing nothing but a loincloth and helmet on a chariot charging at an army of hundreds, Achilles.

There were a bunch of others that he didn't recognize, they seemed more recent than the ones with the Greek heroes. But then he stumbled upon two that really caught his interest.

One drawing was of two warriors battling. One of them was huge with armor all over his body except his head, could be a giant, the other was normal sized but he had one sword in his hands lunging at the giant. He looked closely at that one and the smaller warrior seemed familiar somehow but Dean couldn't place it.

The second one was more significant. This time it was clear that they weren't warriors. No, they were gods.

One was dressed in golden and black battle armor with lightning around him. The other looked like a Pharaoh with grey skin. They both floated in the air and looked as if they were about to charge at each other and use the earth as their battleground.

The last one looked epic, one of those battles that would echo in eternity from its magnitude.

Dean refocused on the task at hand, every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered the X-men, but their hollow eye sockets followed them as they walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at them, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know" Scott mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen" Nobody laughed or even smiled.

"Well guys" Dean said, "I suppose we should…knock?"

A hot wind blew down the corridor, the doors swung open, and the guards stepped aside.

"I guess that means like enter" Kitty said.

They entered into a vast throne room with black marble walls and bronze floors. All their eyes peered to the end of the room where Hades sat on his throne.

He was at least ten feet tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther. He seemed like the kind of person that should be giving orders.

The Lord of the dead resembled pictures he'd seen of Adolph Hitler, or Napoleon, or the terrorist leaders who direct suicide bombers.

Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma.

Dean stepped forward and bowed, "Lord Hades"

He immediately gazed upon Dean, " **You are either very brave or very foolish to come here, son of Zeus** "

Sudden numbness crept into Dean's joints, tempting him to lie down, curl up and sleep at Hades' feet forever. This must be what it's like to be in the presence of a God. His aura was affecting the way Dean was feeling, making him want to enter eternal sleep. He fought the feeling and stepped forward.

"Lord Hades, I come before you with a request" Dean said as nicely as he could muster.

Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out.

" **Only a request?** " Hades said amusingly. He started laughing deeply, the throne room echoed his laughter, " **Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet** " He said as if it was totally normal for him to kill someone for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

This was going as well as Dean had expected. He glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades.

It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. Dean wished Queen Persephone were there. He recalled something in the myths about how she could calm her husband's moods. But it was spring. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons.

"Look, there has been a mistake. We didn't mean to end up in your domain, it was an accident" Dean said.

The Lord of the Dead narrowed his eyes upon him as if he were studying his very soul, " **An accident you say? Enlighten me on how you accidentally came to my domain** " He said expecting a good explanation.

"An acquaintance of mine created a machine that can pierce the veil between dimensions, it sort of malfunctioned and we ended up in here. My request is that you help us get home"

Hades listened carefully to Dean's words. Not to the request plea but to the fact that someone from the world of the living can travel to his world whenever they feel like it, and with as much company as they wish apparently.

" **This is interesting. It raises the question whether I should consider you a threat** " Hades said.

"A threat? What could I do against a god like you?" Dean asked with curiosity, cause really. What could a mortal do against a god? Couldn't they just zap you and turn into a random animal of their choosing?

Hades smiled for a second, " **Well maybe not directly against me** " his smile faded into a frown " **But you could be a nuisance transporting dead or living souls back and forth** "

"I assure you I would do no such thing" Dean said.

" **Well I cannot simply take your word so I will just have to kill all of you** " Hades said with a grin.

Suddenly the doors bursted open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in the world. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

"Things aren't looking too good for us guys" Scott said powering up his visor.

Spyke sprouted spikes all over himself, "I don't wanna die, I'm too young"

Dean tried to think of something to say quickly before they're really stuck here forever, "Um hold on a second, won't Zeus be mad if you kill me?"

" **You think I care boy? Your father has cursed my children for decades, I will find a good amount of satisfaction by taking your life** " Hades said.

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.

Dean tried to mentally contact Zeus, 'Now would be a very good time to show up and help me out'

No answer.

He was all alone, him and the X-men.

At that point, each and every X-man was terrified.

The strange thing was Dean felt kind of excited about a fight like this. Nothing gets him more excited than trying to beat impossible odds. Of course by impossible he means very difficult, he probably couldn't beat Cerberus. Now if he had the right weapon with him that would be another story.

Then suddenly an idea struck him, impossible odds? Overconfident God? A chance to live and beat up a bunch of dead guys? Perfect.

"Hey Hades!" Dean shouted.

The skeletal soldiers stopped in their tracks.

" **What is it now?** " Hades asked with an irritated tone.

"How long do you think me and my friends can last against your guards here?" Dean asked.

" **How long you can last against my guards? Hahahahaha** " his laughter echoed through the throne room, " **You couldn't last more than 5 minutes** " He said full of confidence in his skeletal soldiers.

"Well I think you're foolish to think that" Dean said with a grin.

Hearing that everyone but Dean and Hades froze where they were.

Hades scowled at Dean and his eyes grew dangerously bright.

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in the real world. Debris fell from the rocky ceiling.

" **Watch your tongue boy, don't forget who you're talking to. Now where are you going with this?** "

"I bet that my friends and I can stay alive longer than 10 minutes" Dean said.

Hade's scowl lessened upon Dean, " **Ah a bet then. What do you wager?** "

Dean turns to his teammates, "Guys, you're going to have to trust me on this one."

"What exactly are you going to wager?" Scott asked.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is can you guys stay alive for 10 minutes?"

They all looked at each other for mental support, this was going to be their fiercest fight yet. But could they do it? There was only one way to find out.

"We're going to have to if we want to get out of here. Go for it" Scott said.

Dean turned around to face Hades, "Here's my wager. If we last more than 10 minutes against your guards then you send us back to the world of the living. If we don't and we end up dying….well you don't seem to be fond of Zeus kids. I will serve you for all eternity, I'm sure my father won't be happy about that" Dean said that last part hesitantly.

The X-men didn't like those odds but they couldn't argue at this point, it was either that or just simply dying right then and there.

Hades face went blank for a split second before turning into a wide grin, " **You really are foolish boy, fine you have a deal** "

Before Dean could say anything else he heard Zeus's voice in his head, ' **Swear on the Styx** _'_.

At this point Dean accepted any help he could get, he could complain to Zeus later for not helping him sooner, 'Styx? Oh the river Styx' Dean thought, "Swear on the river Styx"

Hades' grin shrank a little but it was still there, " **I swear** " He said, " **Now, begin!** "

The skeletons aimed their weapons.

"X-men take 'em down!" Cyclops shouted, "Marvel girl, take their weapons"

Marvel Girl lifted the majority of them with her telekinesis, she made sure to take away all the M-16s.

They floated in the air and were mashed into a ball, Cyclops then blasted the ball of weapons into ashes, "That'll even the odds"

Hades look surprised at the sight of Jean and Scott using their abilities, as if he didn't know or forgot that they were all mutants. Dean was counting on it, he had a feeling that the lord of the dead didn't know his friends were mutants.

Warrior jumped into the air and landed on top of a skeletal samurai warrior toppling him, he grabbed the samurai sword in the skeletal warrior's hand and started fighting other armed warriors.

Spyke shot bone spikes at the skeletal army. This was a rare opportunity for Spyke because he usually can't directly hit anyone with his spikes out of fear that he could kill them or severely hurt them.

In this case he didn't have to worry because his opponents were already dead. This helped a lot.

Spyke shot a spike right in the face of a Viking, immediately the skeletal warrior collapsed to the bronze floor. He shot another spike, this one a bit longer, it impaled a British redcoat and pinned him to the black marble wall.

Nightcrawler was also doing well, he had attacked a weird looking guy who was either French or English judging by his outfit, and he had one of those round white things around his neck that looked like one of those collars that dogs wear sometimes that look like satellites.

He was carrying a rapier sword which was good for Nightcrawler because he was an expert at fencing.

Nightcrawler teleported behind another skeletal warrior and sliced him in half, unfortunately the separate warrior halves were still alive and moving, "Uhhh that's nasty!" Nightcrawler decided to leave the chopped warrior where he was and continue to fight somewhere else.

Rogue was having a blast now that she could focus on something else besides this creepy place.

She was going at it with the unarmed skeletal warriors. Since she had no real offensive powers, and there was no way in hell she was going to try and absorb one of these dead beats, she stuck to her hand to hand combat.

There were a few skeletal warriors that were wearing armor which made it a little tricky but nothing she couldn't handle.

An unarmed Knight came towards Rogue, Rogue sidestepped and used his momentum to swing him around and throw him into a pile of other skeletal warriors. "Strike!" she yelled with enthusiasm.

Shadowcat was having the most trouble out of everybody. For some reason she couldn't phase through the ground underneath her, maybe it was enchanted or something? So she was forced to constantly phase through her enemies for a quick escape.

An Egyptian warrior charged at her with his Khopesh sword, a blade that started out straight but then made an arc towards the end of it.

The warrior slashed at Shadowcat but the blade phased through her as if she was a ghost. Another slash, the same result.

The Egyptian warrior was quick, Shadowcat had to handle this carefully.

Shadowcat let the skeletal warrior slash again and after it phased through her she kicked it in the face decapitating it. The rest of the body momentarily stood there before attacking again without a head.

Shadowcat squealed, "Ew ew ew!"

Marvel Girl found herself surrounded, lots of the skeletal warriors were very upset she took away their weapons and now they wanted payback.

She formed a telekinetic shield around herself and expanded it to give herself some breathing room. Cyclops was near her so he started clearing out skeletons with his optic blasts.

Cyclops had to be careful because a full power blast might accidentally hurt one of his team mates which meant in this case he was shooting them one by one with weaker blasts.

Warrior was preoccupied with fighting a Roman Legionnaire and a Greek warrior.

Warrior blocked a blow from the Legionnaire and dodged a thrust from the Greek warrior.

Warrior then slashed at the Greek but he blocked with his bronze shield.

The bronze shield was tough to get around. It was almost as large as his torso which covered like 80% of his body when he was on the defensive.

When attacking it with the steel katana Warrior was using it would slide off as if it was smothered in butter. He would have to find a weak spot in the Greek's defenses.

The steel katana felt foreign in Warrior's hands, he wasn't used to handling two-handed weapons but he quickly adjusted.

The Legionnaire wasn't as tough because he had lost his shield, thanks to Marvel Girl. But whenever he tried to finish off the Roman the Greek would step in and vice versa. He would have to attack at a precise moment.

Warrior decided to go for the Greek's feet. He faked an attack and swept his legs, knocking him over.

As expected the Roman stepped in but this time Warrior was prepared. He did a quick slash with his katana removing the hand which held the gladius, the Roman short sword, and then he kicked the Roman in the chest sending him flying into other skeletal warriors.

Warrior picked up the Gladius which he felt more comfortable with using. He spotted the Greek was up again and came up with a quick plan to end it, he threw the katana at the Greek like a spear straight towards his face.

As expected the Greek lifted his shield to block which left him blind. Warrior ran and after the katana had been stuck inside the bronze shield, the Greek peaked his head out which left him wide open.

Warrior jumped into the air and thrust his sword into the side of the skeletal warrior's neck and removed it quickly shattering his spine in mid-air.

When the fighting had passed the 10 minute point Hades yelled, " **Enough!** "

Both X-men and skeletal warriors stopped at his demand.

Dean could tell from Hades' dark and angry face that he was extremely pissed off, his eyes were getting very bright again.

He should have known the boy was hiding something when he bet servitude for all eternity. Of all things he could have expected, mutants were definitely not one of them.

They were still relatively new to him so he didn't know very much about them, but after today he would pay close attention to them.

" **A deal is a deal** " He waved his hand and all the skeletal warriors returned from where they came from " **But know this boy. You now have my attention, I will be watching you and your friends carefully** " he said ominously.

Hades created a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded a few feet away from the X-men, and there was a portal to the danger room.

" **Now leave my presence!** " Hades commanded.

Dean looked down at Max, who had never left his side.

Max stared at Dean with his glossy eyes as if he knew what was about to happen.

Dean knelt and looked at his old friend with a troubled expression, "It's time for me to go Max"

Max whimpered and licked his face.

Dean hugged Max, "I'm gonna miss you too boy" he said with sadness in his voice, "But I'll see you again one day, it might not be soon, but I'll be back. I promise"

They all entered the portal and Max left along with them.

Hades sat on his throne with an angry expression, " **Get out of my sight you worthless pile of bones!** "

The skeletons left in shame for failing their master.

Hades sighed, "ATTEND ME!" he yelled and the whole underworld shook from his voice.

In front of him a spot burst into flames and a man appeared. He was thin and tall with thin red hair. He wore red rags that covered his entire body and a red cloak. His ears were pointed, his eyes were blank white, and he had sharp fangs. He could easily pass for a modern day devil in the regular world.

" **Mephisto** " Hades said.

At the spot right next to him a black hole opened and a person stepped out. His skin was onyx black. His bottom half was covered in red armor with skulls on his kneecaps. A long thick tail wiggled around his feet. He wore a thick black armor piece, black spiked shoulder pads, and a dark cloak with the edges slightly ripped. His arms were bare showing his overly defined muscles. He had medium length hair, red eyes, and a pair of red horns on his head.

" **And Belasco** " Hades said.

They both bowed.

"What do you require my lord?" Mephisto asked humbly.

" **Did you observe the confrontation moments ago?** " Hades asked.

"Most certainly my lord" Belasco said, "Should we claim his soul for you?"

" **No, I have something else in mind. I have witnessed my brother's champion first hand, now I must make sure my own is kept safe. Belasco, find my daughter, keep her out of Zeus's sight and make sure she learns how to fight** " Hades said.

"As you wish" Belasco vanished into a black hole.

"And what of me my lord?" Mephisto asked curiously.

Hades pondered on his words, " **Watch the boy closely. Wait until he's alone then eliminate him, not directly, this cannot lead back to me** "

"I will do as you command" Mephisto vanished into a burst of flames.

* * *

Author's note: _And so our protagonist has added another group of people to his list of enemies, I wonder when that will come back to bite him in the ass_


	24. Chapter 24 : Watchful eyes

Chapter 24

 _Watchful eyes_

 **The Underworld**

Mephisto entered his private chambers. He and Belasco were Hades' disciples. Each born in this realm, but different in nature.

Mephisto has often posed as what the humans consider to be the biblical Satan, or Devil if you will. He would appear before a mortal and offer them certain exchanges. Something they wanted, perhaps an object of value or a person, in exchange for their soul.

His most recent exchange was with Johnny Blaze. An interesting young man soon to be his new Ghost Rider.

Mephisto is a schemer who loves to toy with humans simply for the pleasure of spreading chaos.

Belasco on the other hand is more of a Demon. His methods are more direct. While Mephisto is extremely gifted in the dark arts, Belasco's strength and brutish fighting style has made him the general of Hades' demonic armies.

One day when the lord of the dead no longer sits on his throne one of them will take it, and what a battle that will be. But until then they will have to wait.

Mephisto sat on his throne and stared into a small pool of burning liquid in front of him. He waved his hand and the pool changed. The liquid turned black and oily.

" _ **What is it?**_ " The dark voice spoke and the black oily liquid rippled as he spoke.

"You were not successful in capturing him" Mephisto spoke the obvious as he stood up straight.

" _ **He would not have eluded me if you had done as you were told**_ " The voice said.

Mephisto stepped closer to the pool, "If I had interfered Hades would have sensed my presence and he would be made aware of our dealings. I made sure the boy ended up here, there was nothing more I could do"

" _ **If you had weakened him, his mind would have been easier to control**_ " The voice said.

Mephisto leaned over the pool, "Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are… _Kronos_ " he said with a little too much confidence.

A hand formed out of the oily liquid and wrapped its fingers around Mephisto's neck squeezing the life out of him, " _ **You forget your place hell spawn. Remember who you serve**_ "

Mephisto struggled to speak, "Ugh…you…my lord"

The hand let go of him, " _ **Good**_ " it evaporated.

Mephisto rubbed his bruised neck, "Hades wants me to eliminate the boy"

" _ **You will do no such thing, he has an important role to play in the future. Make sure he survives whatever you put in his way**_ " Kronos's voice faded and the pool of liquid turned to fire again.

Mephisto sat back on his throne, his thoughts dwelling on the son of Zeus. Why was he so important?

"Show me the boy" Mephisto said sounding unamused.

The pool morphed until it was clear and it showed Dean practicing with his lightning bolts.

"Now why would Hades be concerned with you?" Mephisto stared at the teenager, "A mere child with laughable power and no powerful allies. You pose no threat…or do you?" he wondered.

Hades didn't share everything with his disciples. Like the _many_ prophecies told by the oracle of Delphi. Maybe this boy is destined to have a troubling future. And if Hades wants him dead then he must pose a threat, maybe not now but in the future. Which is why Kronos wants him alive, he needs the boy to help shape the future of his plans.

Mephisto must find out what makes him so special. He'll be watching him _very_ closely.

 **At the Institute**

Charles and the others were still waiting in the observation room trying to help Forge any way they could.

Ororo was sitting at the edge of the room trying not to worry about her nephew Evan. It was hard not to worry about him when she technically promised her sister that she would personally make sure he would be protected. And after all he is her favorite nephew, and her only nephew. She hoped that Evan would return safely.

Logan was pacing back and forth across the room. He was getting tired of waiting and not taking action, the thing was that he had no clue how to take action. The X-men had been gone for hours and there was nothing he could do to get them back, it was infuriating.

All of a sudden while Forge was tinkering with his device an alarm went off.

Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at the screen, "The danger room sensors are picking up a strange type of energy" Forge said.

"Does that mean that—"Logan was interrupted by a flash of light inside the danger room.

Everyone looked and spotted a portal. Then a second later the X-men walked out of it one by one. Once they all walked through it the portal closed.

The three adults and Forge quickly made their way downstairs into the danger room.

Ororo ran to Evan and embraced him in a hug, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah Aunty O" Evan felt a little embarrassed.

"How were you able to return?" Charles asked.

Everybody was dead silent, they all were looking at Dean to explain everything.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna look like the crazy one again. You guys tell him" Dean said.

Scott stepped forward, "Well, um, Professor. You see…we uh…" he couldn't get himself to say it.

"We had a….very strange adventure" Jean said.

"But what happened?" Logan asked.

"It's kind of…complicated" Kurt said.

Dean smiled, this was too funny.

"You're all not making very much sense" Charles observed.

"Well, funny story actually…" Kitty said.

"Yeah funny story, the non-believers in this room were just proven wrong" Dean said with satisfaction.

"About what exactly?" Ororo asked.

"You know, the whole _greek gods_ thing. Yeah we just went to the underworld, played tag with Cerberus the three headed dog, fought some undead skeleton creatures, and met my uncle and lord of the dead, Hades" Dean said.

The adults needed some time to process this.

Dean could tell all this was a little much for them, "Don't believe me? Hell they were all there with me, ask em" he looked at his teammates, "I dare you to deny it"

None of them did of course.

"Do I want to know what you had to do to get out?" Charles asked.

"Nope" Rogue said shaking her head.

"Then I suppose we owe you an apology Dean" Charles said.

"That's right man" Evan pat him on the back.

"We were wrong after all" Kurt said.

"And we're sorry" Kitty said with a small smile.

"But you can't blame us" Jean said.

"After all, the idea was kind of out there" Scott said.

"I accept your apology. After all you're all just a bunch of mortals" Dean said with a grin.

Logan winced, "Ouch, don't go hurting our feelings now" he said sarcastically.

Dean laughed then looked at Rogue, "But at least one of you didn't think I was crazy"

"After what I saw I'll never doubt you again" Rogue admitted.

"Hopefully none of you do" Dean said.

Forge stood there oblivious to what was going on, "What are you guys talking about?"

For a minute there they actually forgot Forge was even there.

"Don't worry Forge, I'll fill you in" Dean said.

While the others left Dean explained to Forge who he was and his background.

"You can't expect me to believe all this?" Forge said.

"Considering where we just went, I do expect you to" Dean said.

Forge shook his head, "Let's pretend I go along with this. Doesn't this mean you and Kurt are somehow connected? Considering that's the dimension he teleports to?"

"That actually slipped my mind" Dean admitted.

"The two of you should look into it in the future" Charles said.

"Perhaps the distant future, that place was not inviting" Dean said.

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

"So that's what happened" Dean said. He just finished telling Chiron about his trip to Erebus.

Chiron looked like he was deep in thought, "This is troubling"

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked.

"Hades knows you exist, he knows who you are, that's not good" Chiron said.

"You make it sound like he's going to kill me" Dean joked.

Chiron remained silent after that comment.

That basically confirmed what he said, "Oh c'mon! I didn't insult him or anything, I just wanted to go home" Dean said.

"My boy, Hades isn't a very sporty uncle. You may not have insulted him, but now you've probably caught his eye. Which means from now on you should be more careful when you go out" Chiron said.

"Great" Dean said sarcastically, "Who should I be expecting?"

"Anyone and anything. Who knows what he might send" Chiron said.

"Maybe I should have stayed" Dean laughed lightly.

"I'm actually surprised you managed to even find a way to get there" Chiron said.

"I have some smart friends" Dean said.

"Not smart enough, or else you wouldn't have gotten into this mess" Chiron said.

"Yeah" Dean admitted. He thought back to that cave he went to, "By the way there was something else that happened" he explained his experience.

Chiron's face looked a little afraid for a second but he managed to mask it.

"You're being awfully silent" Dean noticed, "So was that hole really Tartarus?"

Chiron cleared his throat, "Yes, it was"

"And what do you think it was?" Dean asked.

"I….don't know for sure" Chiron said looking uneasy.

"It attacked my mind, it felt like telepathy. Who can do that?" Dean asked.

"Anyone powerful enough can use telepathy" Chiron said.

Dean stared at him, "Prove it teach me"

"That's a little too advanced for you right now" Chiron admitted.

"Fine, but still. Who could this person be? I've heard that voice in my dreams" Dean said.

"You're going to have to find that out for yourself" Chiron said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "For now you should go home and rest" he turned around.

Dean was about to leave when he thought of something, "Chiron. You said that monsters can reform…what about higher beings like gods or…Titans?"

Chiron froze in place and felt a cold shiver crawl up his spine. He looked back at Dean, "It's really hard to completely destroy a spirit, just about anything can reform if they have the will"

 **At the Institute**

Kurt decided to take a few minutes to talk to Dean before he went to sleep for the night.

He stood outside Dean's room and went to knock but before he could Dean opened the door.

"Hey, you need something?" Dean asked.

"Can I come in?" Kurt asked.

"Sure" Dean replied.

Kurt entered the room and waited for Dean to close the door to start.

"Ummm" Kurt scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier"

"Can you be a little bit more specific because a lot of things happened earlier" Dean said in reference to the little trip they took.

"Well even though the trip was weird, don't forget the reason we were there was because of me" Kurt said.

"So how are you holding up?" Dean asked.

"Well, like everyone else I think. A little freaked out to the fact that we technically went to hell, or that we saw dead souls, or that we fought dead souls, or that the God of the underworld has it out for you now" Kurt replied.

"You know what I mean" Dean said with the utmost serious tone.

Kurt realized that Dean was referring to the revelation to a possible parent for Kurt, "I honestly don't know what to think, who knows if he vas even telling zhe truth"

"Charon didn't seem to gain anything by it so I don't get why he would say that and not mean it" Dean noticed the sadness on Kurt's face and decides to take an easier approach, "Look, unless you find one of your birth parents and ask them, no one will ever be sure who or what they are. So don't let it go to your head, your still the same harmless blue fuzz ball to me" Dean said trying to lighten the mood.

Dean's joke actually made Kurt laugh, "Yeah I guess you're right, thanks" he said smiling.

"No problem, I'll see you in the morning" Dean said.

"Ok" Kurt teleported leaving a trail of blue smoke.

"I hate it when he does that" Dean said smelling the sulfurous smoke.

* * *

Dean just couldn't fall asleep for some reason. Whether it was his adventure to the underworld or his encounter with Hades or whatever was in that pit he didn't really know.

Dean decided that he had enough of worrying for one night and got out of bed. He looked out his window to see if anyone was on the premises, nobody. He opened his window and jumped out.

He landed softly on the grass. Dean felt the wet freshly cut grass with his bare feet. He inhaled filling his lungs with the cool night breeze.

Dean walked over to _the spot_ , its temporary name for now.

"You there?" Dean said out loud and waited for something to happen.

A couple of minutes passed by and still nothing.

Dean was about to leave when he heard his father speak to him, ' _ **You handled yourself well in the Underworld**_ '

"Ah yeah thanks for the major support you gave me. What happened to you? You could have shown up" Dean said.

' _ **I cannot fight your battles for you. I will only interfere when necessary. I knew your wits wouldn't fail you**_ ' Zeus said.

"What was so special about swearing on the Styx?" Dean asked.

' _ **The Styx is sacred. All those who would break their vows made to the Styx would be severely punished**_ ' Zeus said.

"Even a God?" Dean replied.

' _ **Anyone**_ ' Zeus answered sternly.

"Ok I can see how that helped me now" Dean could only imagine the terrible things the Furies must do to those who break such serious vows. After all the Furies were the ones to carry out the sentences. Although it wouldn't surprise Dean if the gods were let off easy because they were immortal.

"Well thank you for your help, I hope I don't need it any time soon" Dean said leaving.

* * *

From a distance someone also had trouble sleeping and had been watching Dean. Rogue.

"What is he doing?" Rogue asked out loud.

Kitty stirred in her sleep.

'Damn, I have to be quiet' Rogue didn't want to wake her roommate.

Rogue looked back at Dean, 'He looks like he's talking to someone. But there's no one around? I should take a closer look' If Rogue were to go out the front door someone was bound to hear her, she decided to go for a more direct approach. She put on her gloves and opened the window a little more so she could fit through it and climbed out.

Rogue looked down and realized it was a long way down if she accidentally fell. It should be at least a 10 foot drop. That would be bad.

Before she could change her mind Rogue slipped and fell, "Oh no!"

* * *

As Dean started walking away he noticed someone climbing out their window. He got closer and noticed it was Rogue, 'What is she doing now?'

Dean then decided to go ask what's wrong and came right below her when all of a sudden she slipped and fell.

Dean acted quickly and Rogue landed softly into his arms shaking out of fear.

"You ok?" Dean asked out loud.

Rogue opened her eyes, "Put me down" she chastised him.

"fine" Dean put her down, "What exactly were you doing climbing out of your window this time of night?"

Rogue didn't want to show her curiosity for him but she had no excuse, "Um well…well what are you doing?" she asked back hoping to keep the topic off herself.

"I couldn't sleep so I came outside for some fresh air, what's your excuse?" Dean asked.

"I…" Rogue didn't want to lie, "I thought I heard you talking to someone. That's why I climbed out of my window"

"Well you tell me, do you see anybody else out here but us two?" Dean asked.

"Well…no but—"

"Alright then, now let's get back inside before anyone else notices we're gone" Dean said trying to drop the conversation about him.

'He's definitely hiding something, but I'll let it go…for now' Rogue thought. She looked up at her open window, "Darn, I'm gonna have to climb back up to my window" She sighed.

Dean stopped in his tracks and took a good look at how high up her window is, 'It's not that high, I can make the jump' "I can help you if you want" he offered.

"How?" Rogue asked.

"Well I lift you and I jump up to the window, that simple" Dean said

"You can do that?" Rogue asked honestly.

"Well unless you weigh like 900 pounds which I very much doubt" Dean said.

It definitely beats climbing up, but it would suck if they fell on their asses by accident. He hasn't exactly been wrong when it comes to his own abilities, so why not?

"Alright fine, just make sure you don't drop me or accidentally touch my skin, got it?" Rogue said.

"Got it" Dean put his right arm around her waist making sure only to touch her shirt.

Rogue felt a chill course through her body, this was the closest she's been to someone in a long time. She put her hands around his neck making sure she didn't make skin contact.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Yup" Rogue replied.

"Alright, hold on tight" Dean jumped into the air and safely grasped the edge of the windowsill with his left hand keeping them there. He then lifted Rogue into her room.

"See that wasn't hard" Dean said.

Rogue leaned out the window, "Thanks for catching me"

"It seems like I'm always saving you" Dean said.

"Yeah, you watching out for me?" Rogue flirted slightly.

"Maybe, maybe you do it on purpose to make sure I watch you" Dean flirted back.

Rogue smirked.

"I better go before someone finds out we're up, goodnight Rogue" Dean dropped from the window.

Rogue immediately looked out her window and watched him land softly on the grassy ground like nothing happened. She pushed her hair behind her ear and whispered, "Goodnight"

* * *

Author's note: _And the voice from the shadows now has a name, Kronos. Which isn't surprising, the lord of time has his way of manipulating people. And now Mephisto will be keeping an eye on him, who knows what he has in store for our protagonist..._


	25. Chapter 25 : Practice

Chapter 25

 _Practice  
_

 **At the Institute**

Dean was training with his bronze sword and shield outside by the woods. The only way to get better was to practice after all.

"Dean" He heard from behind him.

Dean stopped and looked back to see the Professor, "Oh hey prof, didn't see you there" he continued.

"Yes, I was going to contact you telepathically but then I noticed how focused you were" Charles said.

"Yeah, it takes a lot of concentration to get the form flawless" Dean said keeping his shield up.

"Yes, well, I was just curious why you were practicing with a stick" Charles said with a confused expression.

Dean looked at his weapon, 'What?' he thought. And then he realized, "Oh the mist" he said out loud. It must be masking the true form of his sword.

"Mist?" Charles asked.

Dean laughed, "I was told that everything related to my world, gods, monsters, demigods, special weapons, is disguised in this thing called the mist. It's like a form of magic to hide all those things from mortal eyes" he held up his weapon, "This may look like a stick but it's actually a bronze sword"

"Magic?" Charles said out loud. He was already familiar with magic and someone who could use it, his old friend Dr. Strange. It is possible for something like that to happen, it's still hard to believe.

But as he stared at what was in Dean's hand his vision blurred and the object seemed to change multiple times before his eyes.

Charles blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but the object kept on changing.

"We'll discuss this some other time" Charles said leaving. His mind needed a break.

"Will do Prof" Dean said going back to his exercises.

* * *

Kurt was sitting outside, alone.

Out of everyone who went to the underworld and saw its horrors, Kurt  
was the most affected. It's not every day you find out one of your parents is a demon. If Kurt could ask God one question it would be, "Why me?" After what he's been through with his appearance now he has to deal with this? Why can't he just be a normal teenage boy that worries about acne and girls?

And that's only half his problem, the other question is what sane person would fall in love with a Demon? Yet alone have a child with them.

A wild black cat walked up to Kurt and meowed at him, "I suppose you don't have parent problems?" Kurt said to the cat.

The cat meowed and tilted its head sideways in confusion.

"No I guess not. Why would a cat have a Demon for a parent?" Kurt said out loud.

The cat meowed and walks away.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be around me either" Kurt said in despair.

Outside the walls of the institute the wild cat morphed into a sad looking Mystique.

'How could he possibly know?' Mystique thought, 'The only people who know of Azazel are I and Magneto. And he would not bother with such matters. Perhaps he's just assuming, yes that must be it' Mystique looked back at Kurt and could clearly see the despair on his face.

It hurts her to see her child in this position, she wished she could embrace her son and make his pain go away but she can't. Kurt can never know that his mother is Mystique, it would crush him. Perhaps in time he may know the truth, but for now he must remain alone.

* * *

 **In the Danger room**

Dean was practicing in the danger room by himself with his headphones in his ears. Listening to Demons, by Avenged Sevenfold.

Dean somersaulted backwards a few times before he jumped backwards, landed on the wall and pushed off of it with a heavy right punch

 _{I've been thinking lots about my life and_ _  
_ _How quick I'd wash it down the drain_ _  
_ _The past tense, the future, nothing matters now_ _  
_ _I act on my own, and I'm to blame_ _  
_ _Living's a wicked dream when things turn out all wrong_ _  
_ _We're all so weak, no matter how strong, yeah}_

Dean punched with his right, then with his left, then he tornado kicked the invisible opponent.

He pressed his advantage by using a good combination of jabs and low kicks, Dean then jumped into the air and threw a heavy downward punch.

 _{I don't like that you're calling me a liar_ _  
_ _I don't like that you found out I'm a snake_ _  
_ _Been sneaking around for far too long now_ _  
_ _I don't like how fast my intentions fade_ _  
_ _Karma has beat me down, the worst is yet to come_ _  
_ _Many mistakes, and still I'm so young, yeah}_

Dean pounded the ground pretending to hit his invisible opponent then jumped up into the air and threw as many lightning bolts as he could as fast as he could.

 _{I can't count how many times awakened in fear_ _  
_ _Nightly, palms sweating_ _  
_ _Dreams of promises I've made to no one but myself_ _  
_ _I've been crushed daily_ _  
_ _Don't lend me your hand, I can't trust myself_ _  
_ _So how can you trust me?}_ _  
_

All the lightning bolts hit the same spot scorching it. Dean then landed on the ground and summoned a really big lightning bolt to his right palm before throwing it straight ahead.

 _{We've all made selfish, bad decisions_ _  
_ _We've all tried dishing out the blame_ _  
_ _Convinced ourselves of our own actions_ _  
_ _My problem is, I'll never change_ _  
_ _In doubt, some good comes out, I'll fold before it's time_ _  
_ _Can't promise you that it's my last time, yeah}_ _  
_

Dean felt his energy depleting but he pushed himself. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to the lightning bolt flying through the air and even went past it.

 _{I tried running away from me, convince me that I've grown_ _  
_ _But I can't change so unnaturally, demons, they follow me_ _  
_ _I quit running away from me, convinced that I had grown_ _  
_ _But found out all my reasons for insanity, all a part of me_ _  
_ _Truth won't help you now, all the love's gone too far, oh, oh_ _  
_ _I'm scarred, yeah_ _  
_ _Demons, they follow me, cause my insanity}_ _  
_

Dean ran to the wall and jumped off of it to kick the lightning bolt midair. The bolt was absorbed by his body and it vanished.

If he was fighting a real opponent he would have had to either avoid the lightning bolt or his attack, either way he would be getting hit by something.

* * *

Jean was lying on her bed wondering, 'Who should I pick?'

She had been wondering this ever since she broke up with Duncan. The two guys that she's interested in, Dean or Scott. Both very appealing choices to Jean.

'But which one? They're both so different. I need some air' Jean thought.

She went outside and for some reason she hadn't noticed what a beautiful day it was before. Jean closed her eyes and felt the sun touch her skin, it almost felt like a summer sun. But no it was still May, another month and summer will be here.

Jean noticed some stray thoughts, she opened her eyes and found Kurt sitting all alone looking miserable.

Jean walked over to Kurt, "Hey Kurt, why the long face?"

Kurt sighed, "Jean can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Jean replied.

"Do I look like a Demon?" Kurt asked flat out.

That was the one question she was not prepared to answer, "Kurt, I can't answer that. If this is about what Charon said don't let it get to you"

"That's easy for you to say. I always knew I looked like one but now I have confirmation too" Kurt said.

"Kurt look, no matter who your parents are we'll still love you for who you are. Who or what your parents are don't define you, you do"

Kurt got up, "I suppose you're right. But it still doesn't make me feel any better" he teleported leaving a trail of smoke in Jean's face.

Jean coughed and waved the smoke out of her face, 'He really needs to stop doing that'

* * *

 **At the Boarding house**

Phantazia dodged another fireball from Pyro and counterattacked with her electromagnetic blasts.

Pyro dodged by leaping to the right, then to the left, then right.

Phantazia had developed a bit of a trigger finger which she seemed to be utilizing well. Unlike Pyro who needed a couple of seconds to form his fireball, Phantazia could instantly fire her EM blasts.

As he evaded her attacks, Pyro ended up being backed into a corner.

Phantazia fired a two-handed beam at Pyro.

There was no time for him to dodge normally. Right before it hit him, Pyro blasted the ground with a thick stream of fire, propelling himself upwards into the air. A little trick Magneto taught him.

"All right then" Phantazia altered her own magnetic field and launched herself upward towards Fever pitch.

Phantazia can fly but she has yet to master the ability, for now she can just dash in short bursts.

Pyro moved out of the way, by propelling himself sideways with a another stream of fire and Phantazia fell to the ground face first.

Phantazia got back up looking like she just mud wrestled someone.

"That's enough" Mystique said.

She was watching on the sidelines along with the rest of the Brotherhood. Mystique had been testing and training her new recruits to find their weaknesses and to improve them. From what she could see Phantazia still has trouble with flying and has a bit of an anger problem. Pyro's skills are surprisingly good but he was lacking in team work.

"What are you doing I had him!" Phantazia shouted.

"You didn't have anything, if this were a real fight you would have been roasted" Mystique said.

"If I could fly I could get him easily" Phantazia wined.

"But you can't, and until you do you're going to practice. Now go Eileen" Mystique ordered.

Eileen stormed off and passed by the other Brotherhood members snickering.

Eileen shot an EM blast in their direction and left.

Everyone except Toad got out of the way. It hit him in the head and for some reason his tongue shot out and didn't retract.

"Whath the thuck yo!" Toad said.

The rest of them started hysterically laughing at him.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Jean had just come back inside from her talk with Kurt, which literally went up in smoke. And as she came in she saw Dean walk out of the subbasement elevator in his workout clothes.

"Where were you?" Jean asked.

"In the danger room" Dean went upstairs.

Jean used her telekinesis to float and follow him up the stairs, "You spend an awful amount of time down there"

"The only way to get better is to practice" Dean said.

"But don't you think you overdo it sometimes?" Jean asked landing in front of him, "Aren't you satisfied with how good you are now? It's not like there are a lot of people who can beat you"

Dean chuckled, "That's what keeps me going. Knowing that there's someone that can beat me, it's like a goal. And if life has taught me anything, it's that there's always someone more powerful than you" he walked past her.

Jean looked back at him and wondered, 'He can be stubborn, or proud, whichever way I decide to look at it. But he knows what he wants, and he's dedicated'

Jean decided to go see what Scott was doing. She found him in the garage working underneath his car.

Jean tapped him on the leg, "Hey"

She accidentally startled Scott making him hit his head on the bottom of his car.

"Ouch" Scott muttered.

Jean giggled.

"What do you want?" Scott came out from underneath the car and at the sight of Jean his face lit up, "Oh, it's you Jean"

"I didn't realize I was that silent" Jean said.

Scott tried to get some attention off him so he went back underneath the car, "So what do you need?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing" Jean replied with a smile.

"Well as you can see I'm pretty busy" Scott said.

Jean frowned, "Alright then, I'll see you later" she left.

'He's sweet and honest, but sometimes he just can't take a hint' Jean thought.

This was going to take some more thinking.

* * *

Cerebro had scanned the area for mutant activity and had started creating profiles for two identified mutants using their powers in the area.

The Professor located the two mutants at the Boarding house.

He telepathically alerted everyone, 'There will be an emergency meeting in the war room in 5 minutes'

Everyone gathered inside the war room and sat patiently for the Professor to begin.

"Not too long ago Cerebro picked up the mutant signatures of the two individuals that recently joined the Brotherhood" Charles said.

"So what did it find out?" Scott asked.

"I believe we're going to have our hands full" Charles brought up their display in the center of the room.

A 3D image of Pyro and Eileen was shown.

"The boy's name is John Allerdyce. His ability is pyrokinesis" Charles said.

"Pyrokinesis?" Dean asked.

"The ability to manipulate fire, I've seen it before" Scott said.

"Yeah, and we know that a power like that can be very destructive" Logan said.

"Caution is advised when encountering him" Charles said.

"What about the girl?" Jean asked not sounding happy.

Dean picked up on her tone.

The image changed to Eileen.

"The girl's name is Eileen, and her power is quite unique. She can project electromagnetic blasts" Charles said.

"That's a new one" Scott had to admit, "What do electromagnetic blasts do exactly?"

"Well EM blasts for short, I had a hard time figuring that out myself. But luckily I think I have found the answer" Charles said. The display of Eileen changed to an X-ray of her body, "You see every person has a miniscule EM field around them which affects the flow of their body. Now Eileen's blasts tend to manipulate the flow of any person's EM field that they touch"

"And what would that result in?" Ororo asked.

"The result being that when a person's EM field flow is altered their body tends to…malfunction" Charles said.

"Malfunction?" Rogue queried.

"For lack of a better word" Charles said.

"Malfunction how exactly?" Kurt asked.

"Depending on the energy output she could immobilize you, render you unconscious, or even make you lose control of your powers" Charles said.

"Oh…well that's not good" Dean realized.

"That means this girl could easily take us all out with her EM blasts" Scott said.

"Which is precisely why if you encounter them I would recommend Jean to handle Eileen" Charles said.

"Me?" Jean asked.

"Yes, your telekinetic powers should be able to counter hers. I have faith in you Jean" Charles said.

"Thank you Professor" Jean said appreciating the confidence.

* * *

 **At the Boarding house**

Eileen was practicing her floating, so she didn't go very far. She was only about 3 feet in the air. The constant concentration she had to keep up was very tiresome.

Eileen dropped down, she just couldn't seem to focus today. She kept on thinking about that boy Mystique wanted her to seduce. Every time she thought of him she would lose her mind, 'I don't understand, is there something wrong with the way I look?!'

Dean has rejected her every chance he got which is why his mere existence is haunting her.

'He must be playing hard to get, yeah that must be the answer' Eileen deduced on her own, 'And if he doesn't acknowledge me, I'll make him' she thought as purple smoke came out of her eyes.

* * *

Dean sat by his window holding his celestial bronze sword. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the underworld and what he might have to face.

"You ok?" Rogue asked him.

Dean looked back and saw the concern in her green eyes. He didn't even hear her come in, "I'm fine" he assured her.

"You don't sound like it" Rogue noticed.

"For a girl who's supposed to be a loner you do come by here often" Dean said.

Rogue walked next to him, "Maybe I find it fun to bother you"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Dean said staring out into the distance.

Rogue stared at him for a couple of seconds, "Sometimes it's hard to figure you out"

Dean laughed lightly, "Really, why?"

"During the day you don't take anything seriously, you just have fun. But I always find you by yourself at night brooding, like way more than me. It's like you have this whole other side to you" Rogue said, "Probably the reason why you're single"

"Yeah" he had to agree sadly, "You don't have any I should worry about do you?" Dean asked.

"Can't touch" Rogue reminded him.

"I know...but you're beautiful. I kinda thought guys would line up to date you" Dean said.

Rogue wishes, "Only in your head Dean. Not in reality"

"Really? There's never been anyone? Even before your powers kicked in? Didn't you say you had a 1st crush once upon a time?" Dean asked.

Rogue hesitated. She did promise herself to try and open up a little to Dean, "It was...I mean...we never officially dated or anything. It was flirting. I was hoping he would ask me out but then my powers kicked in"

"What happened with you and him?" Dean asked.

Rogue bit her lower lip and then said in a deathly quiet voice, "I put him in a coma for 2 weeks"

"It wasn't your fault" Dean assured her. He then gently wiped away a solitary tear that had escaped from Rogue's left eye.

Rogue hadn't even realized the tear escaped. She took a shaky breath.

"Trust me, compared to what I've done. You're a saint" Dean admitted.

"Why would you say that?" Rogue asked, that sounded a little too harsh.

"Because...I'm not who you think I am…I'm not a good person" Dean said recalling his moments at Hydra.

"You're wrong. You are a good person" Rogue argued. She refused to believe it.

"No, Rogue, I'm not. I've done...things. Bad things" Dean's head dropped so Rogue couldn't see into his face.

Rogue put her arms around Dean and hugged him, "We've all done bad things. And it's ok to talk about them"

"I'm sorry but I can't" Dean said.

"You told me that it's not healthy to put up walls around yourself, what happened to that?" Rogue asked.

"Sometimes we put up walls to see who cares enough to break them down" Dean said looking into her emerald green eyes.

Rogue tried to read his thoughts through his eyes but it was impossible.

'There's so much you don't know' Dean thought as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"Maybe...maybe you're right. I don't really know you…..but I do know bad people don't feel guilt" Rogue smiled at him gently, "You know I won't push but when you're ready to talk about that I'll be here"

That made Dean smirk a little, "Thank you"

Rogue looked down at the celestial bronze sword in his hand, "That's a cool sword"

Dean looked at the weapon in his hand, "You can see this?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Rogue asked.

'Perhaps there's more to Rogue than I realized' Dean thought as he stared at her.

* * *

Author's note: _So we wrapped up the aftermath, some are taking it worse than others. And correct me if I'm wrong but aren't mortals not supposed to be able to see through the mist? Well unless they're special_ ;)


	26. Chapter 26 : Shadowed Past

Chapter 26

 _Shadowed Past_

 **At the Institute**

All the X-men were preparing for bed. They all had to take their exams tomorrow before spring break started. But there was still one X-man that was not ready for bed.

"Yeah I know, thanks for lending it to me" Rogue said talking over the phone.

She's been talking over the phone for like half an hour and it was driving Kitty crazy, why does she have to be her roommate? 'Who is she talking to anyway?' Kitty thought, 'And why is it taking so long?'

"I thought it was great. Especially the end when he turned into a werewolf and nobody knew it" Rogue said.

'Aren't the X-men like her only friends? Since when does she have friends from school?' Kitty thought.

"Well I gotta go. I've got three exams tomorrow. Talk to ya later, bye" Rogue hung up the phone.

'Finally some peace!' Kitty thought as she sat in her bed.

Rogue closed the lamp on her dresser and covered herself with her sheets.

* * *

A few hours later Rogue stirred in her sleep. It was that dream again.

The wolves were howling on a cold snowy night in the woods.

The scene changed to the dark castle that lied in the heart of the woods. High up in one of the towers green electricity was sparking everywhere.

"Monster! What have you done to him?!" A voice shouted.

A person started running through the dark castle, a woman in a cloak with a crying baby in her arms.

The gates to the castle opened and out came running the cloaked woman. Behind her a dark figure floated out right behind her.

"Come back at once!" the dark figure shouted.

The cloaked woman ran through the woods trying to outrun her chaser but heard the howling of wolves on her tail. She had to hurry before they caught her.

The woman came across an old bridge and took a chance by trying to cross it with the wolves right behind her. The wolves surrounded her before she could get far and right behind them the dark figure, their master, landed on the ground.

The wolves barked and tried to snatch the crying baby out of the woman's hands but the cloaked woman wouldn't give it up without a fight.

Eventually the woman was pushed to the edge and in an attempt to protect her child when a wolf jumped for the crying baby she dropped it into the river.

"Nooooo!" the cloaked woman yelled.

Rogue woke up from her nightmare screaming.

* * *

Dean was finally enjoying some sleep where he didn't have a strange voice invade his mind, and he was loving it. Too bad it wasn't going to last very long.

The sound of screaming immediately awakened Dean. He recognized the voice, Rogue. Within seconds he ran to Rogue's room and burst in almost breaking the door by accident.

"What's going on?" Dean said looking around.

He noticed Rogue clutching her head and Kitty trying to comfort her.

Scott walked in with Jean, "Rogue are you alright? What happened?"

"I—I don't know" Rogue replied sounding scared, "I was dreaming….some kind of awful nightmare….with these…these images. It was horrible"

"Yeah. Her shrieking totally freaked me out. I just about phased through the bed" Kitty said shaking from the adrenaline rush.

"Whoa, finals must be really getting to you" Scott said.

"No, it's not the first time. I've had this dream before. They started when I moved to the institute" Rogue pleaded.

Evan and Kurt walked in.

"Unh" Evan yawned, "What's going on man? Are you guys ok?"

"Rogue's having creepy nightmares" Kitty quickly informed them.

"Whoa what about?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure. There's, uh….a castle and wolves. Oh the poor baby" Rogue said crying, "I didn't really see his face, but I seem to know—to know him somehow" Rogue said looking at Kurt.

Kurt noticed that she was staring at him, "What? Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

"It was you" Rogue pointed at Kurt.

"What was me?" Kurt asked getting confused.

"Somehow—I just know. It _was_ you, Kurt!" Rogue said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked totally oblivious to what she was saying.

"In the dream…there was a baby crying. Cry—someone—a woman, I think, I didn't really see her face, was running, and she—the baby was dropped into the river" Rogue said.

"And you think that baby was me?" Kurt asked.

"Why am I having this dream?!" Rogue said angrily.

"Maybe the Professor can help us sort this out. But let's do it in the morning. It's pretty late" Jean said.

'That's all right, Jean. This is important.' Charles spoke telepathically to everyone, 'Rogue and Kurt, please come to the library with Jean. And the rest of you, try and get some sleep. In case you've forgotten, you all have exams tomorrow'

"Man, there's no keeping anything from that dude is there?" Evan said.

* * *

"I've always known that my parents adopted me, but they never said anything about me being fished out of a river" Kurt said.

"Don't worry Kurt, we'll try to sort this out" Charles looked at Rogue, "Rogue, since this was your dream, I think I should start with you. Would you mind sitting here, please?" he said pointing to the chair next to him.

Rogue sat on the chair and the Charles rolled in front of her, "Now, just relax. Try to think of the dream" He said placing his hands by her temples.

"You sure this isn't gonna hurt?" Rogue asked feeling nervous.

"Yes" Charles replied, "Now, please, just concentrate" They both closed their eyes.

Rogue concentrated on the dream and started from the beginning. The lab, "Monster! What have you done to him?!" the cloaked woman ran out of the castle with a crying baby in her arms. The dark figure and his pet wolves pursued her, they cornered her on a bridge and made her accidentally drop her baby into the river below.

"Nooooo!" the cloaked woman yelled.

The woman tried to catch her baby but failed, in the process her face was shown revealing that the cloaked woman was in fact Mystique.

Mystique fell to her knees and started crying.

The Dark figure came closer and showed himself to be a man in Dark red armor.

"Why?!" Mystique shouted in despair, "Why?" she asked the man looking into his eyes.

The man in the Dark red armor said nothing and simply floated away.

The scene changed into a bright sunny day where a man and a woman found a crying baby in the river.

The man took the baby out of the river and the little toddler raised his blue hand out of its blanket. Watching from afar Mystique made sure her little boy was safe. The dream ended.

Both the Professor and Rogue opened their eyes simultaneously and simply stare at each other in silence. They were both watching, they both knew.

"Well, did you see anything else?" Kurt asked.

"Apparently, Rogue, your dream isn't a dream. It's a repressed memory, not just your imagination" Charles stated.

"But if I'm in it, then why is _she_ having the dream? Shouldn't it have been mine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, Professor, what's going on?" Rogue asked trying to understand her situation.

"Well, I'm not quite certain. You must've absorbed the memories of someone who, indeed, knows about Kurt's past" Charles said.

"She touched me!" Kurt said, "Back when we first met, remember, Rogue? Maybe you got those memories from me" He suggested.

"You were just an infant in the dream. It might be possible that you could have memories that far back" Charles said.

"Probe my mind now, Professor! To find out more! Maybe I've got more memories about what happened later" Kurt said.

"Yes that might help, but—but not tonight. We've had quite enough excitement, I think, for now" Charles said needing time to think.

"But, Professor!" Kurt complained.

"Tomorrow, Kurt, after school. I promise" Charles said rolling away.

Kurt sighed.

As Charles rolled towards his room he couldn't help but wonder, 'Erik what did you do?'

* * *

 **The next day at Bayville high**

Charles had gone to see Mystique to question her about Rogue's dream.

Charles rolled in front of her desk, "Hello Raven"

Mystique looked displeased at hearing the name she once had, "I told you to never call me that"

"You lost that privilege when you abducted a boy's mother" Charles said.

"Spare me the lecture Charles" Mystique said obviously not feeling remorse.

"Has he become so desperate that he'll do anything to gain followers?" Charles asked.

" _We_ will do anything, for the preservation of mutant kind" Mystique said.

There was once a time when Raven listened to reason, that time is long past.

"I won't waste my words a second time" Charles said.

"What are you here for Charles?" Mystique asked not wanting to be reminded of the past.

"You've been carrying a heavy burden for many years Raven. Rogue's recent contact with you seems to have given her some of your darker memories—nightmares about a very unfortunate incident involving an infant" Charles said.

"You're fishing. You know nothing" Mystique said.

"I know about your relationship with the boy, Raven. What I don't know is what Erik tried to do to him. Why did you run that night?" Charles asked.

Mystique got out of her chair, "Dear, dear, Charles. How incredibly frustrating for you to realize that that amazing mind of yours knows so very little, really" She grabbed a book from the shelf.

"What were you two up to in that dreary castle?" Charles asked, "Was it worth the loss of your son?" he asked hoping to get a mind reaction out of Mystique.

Mystique's mind wandered to that day. The dark castle in Sausenburg, 'Monster?!' The howling wolves chasing her through the black forest. Dropping her boy in the Danube River 'No!'

Mystique dropped the book she was holding, "Get out! Get out now!"

Charles turned around and rolled away. He stopped by the doorway, "Oh, and just in case you're curious. He turned out to be a very fine lad"

Mystique leaned on her desk and sighed, she really wished she could see her little boy but she can't.

* * *

Charles exited the school. He telepathically communicated with Logan, 'Logan, I've got the coordinates'

* * *

 **The X-jet**

"Fire away" Logan said engaging the thrusters and blasting off.

* * *

 **Bayville high**

Dean walked through the hallways finally done for the day wondering, 'Who do I pick?' the question that had been haunting him for a few days now.

There were two girls that had caught his attention. Jean and Rogue.

Both very interesting, each one of them was unique in certain ways. First off we have Jean, the popular high school girl.

She's beautiful, smart, confident, and talented in different ways including her powers. She's the first girl X-man he met so naturally he liked her. She was nice to him from the beginning and she played a big part in bringing him to Bayville.

Now on the other hand we have Rogue, the sort of high school Goth girl.

She's also beautiful, funny, and fun to hang out with. At times she could be a little rough around the edges but that wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

A lot of times from what he heard, Rogue would distance herself and hide her feelings from everyone. That was apparent when he first met her but since then her attitude towards him has changed. Over the weeks he's been at the institute, Dean has spent a lot of time with Rogue and liked her company. She enjoyed his humor and rebellious side and vice versa. Whereas Jean was a strict by the book type of gal, something Dean definitely was not.

Dean originally thought Rogue would be like any other unpopular girl in his previous school, kind of just sad and miserable, hating every aspect of life. But surprisingly he ended up seeing something beyond just her outside appearance, which by the way without all the covering up is a very hot body. He saw potential, you could say.

It's just that she's lacking in certain fields, like for one-her powers. They really prevent her from having any contact with anyone, which is being fairly considered here. Ultimately no matter how much Dean likes her, he and Rogue could never be a thing.

Which means Jean is the only choice.

But in the mist of all this he constantly dismisses Jean's longer relationship with Scott. He underestimates Scott's chances with Jean seeing him as a boring dork but doesn't know their history. Right now, it seems that the only muscle Dean has yet to figure out is his own heart. The answer was clear but Dean refused to see it.

* * *

Kurt was staring out the window wondering what answer awaited him when he returned to the institute. Will he finally be free of this rumor of him being a hell spawn? Will he finally find out who his mother really is? All this suspense had him waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.

When the bell did ring he was the first one out to get out of his seat and hand in his exam. Kurt walked out of his classroom in a fast pace.

"Hey, Kurt, wait up!" Kurt heard from behind him. He looked back and saw Rogue trying to catch up with him.

"What's the rush?" Rogue asked.

"You know" Kurt said continuing on walking with her, "Prof said we'd look for more answers after school"

"Right" Rogue said thinking about her dream. "You sure you wanna know?"

They came to a stop in front of his locker.

He opened it and got the rest of his things, "What?" Kurt asked, "Of course! Hey wouldn't you? I mean haven't you ever wondered who your real parents were?"

"I guess so. Yeah, sometimes, but Irene was always a good mom to me. I mean, sometimes she could be real strict and all, but…"

Kurt closed his locker and they continued walking, "My adopted parents were great, too, but I always felt that they were keeping something from me. Whenever the subject of where I came from popped up, they were always vague. They never mentioned anything like the stuff in your dream"

"Maybe they didn't know" Rogue said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow to that.

"Or maybe they were just trying to protect you" Rogue said.

Kurt came to a stop, "How, by hiding my own past from me?" his tone sounding slightly angry.

Dean, Jean and Scott noticed the commotion and walked over to them.

"Kurt—"

"Listen, maybe you can live without knowing, but I've got to know the truth about my life!" Kurt switched off his image inducer revealing his blue form, "I'm outta here!" he teleported leaving a trail of smoke behind, luckily no one was around to see that.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Dean asked.

"He feels resentful towards his parents for not telling him the truth" Rogue said.

Dean sighed, 'I've been there'

"Ah, well, we'd better go find him" Scott said.

"Scott, I think Kurt went back home" Dean said seeing the obvious answer.

"Well how do you know?" Scott asked, the tension between the two of them becoming obvious.

"He wanted to find answers and there's really only one person who can give them to him, the Professor. It's kind of a no-brainer" Dean said intentionally trying to mock him.

"What if he wanted to be alone for a while?" Scott retorted.

"Where do you think he would go? The ice-cream shop? If he wanted to be alone and cool off he'd go back to his room" Dean said raising his voice slightly.

They both fell into a serious deep stare.

"Fine. Let's go home and see" Scott said walking away.

"Alright then" Dean said also walking away.

"Oh I'll ride with Dean" Jean said catching up with him.

That pissed off Scott further and he stormed out mad.

"Hey wait for me!" Rogue yelled.

As they all left a student was behind the corner listening. The student morphed into a very sad looking Mystique.

* * *

Mystique handed Quicksilver an envelope.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I've seen the defenses they've got around that place" Pietro said.

"Don't worry. You're fast enough. You should be able to get in and out of there undetected" Mystique said.

"Why is it so important? I mean, what are you telling that blue-furred freak?" Pietro asked.

Mystique masked her anger for the safety of her cover, "Never mind. That's none of your business. Just deliver it!"

Pietro zipped and vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **At the institute**

Charles was in the war room in communication with Wolverine.

"Looks like this is the place, Charles. I'll set her down in the woods nearby and go in on foot" he heard from the com link.

"Good. Keep me informed" Charles said.

"Right. Logan out"

Pietro jumped over the Mansion gate in super speed.

Charles felt an unknown presence, he searched with his mind.

Pietro ran across the front lawn and into the mansion.

'Quicksilver?' Charles queried.

Pietro zipped through the living room passing by Kitty, Evan and Storm appearing as nothing but a gust of wind.

"Hey, who opened a window?" Kitty said.

* * *

Kurt stared at an old photo of him as a child with his adopted parents.

'Why did they ever keep these things from me? I deserved to know. But what if Rogue is right, and I don't like what I find?' Kurt wondered.

There was a knock on his door that interrupted his thoughts. As he hung from his chandelier he dropped from the ceiling and teleported outside his door. Only to find no one there.

'Hmm, how strange' Kurt teleported back into his room only to find an envelope on the floor. He picked it up, opened it and read it.

 _If you want to know the truth, come to the new mall construction site at sundown. Come alone!_

Kurt walked over to his desk and placed it in the top drawer. He thought about it, 'This could be a trap, but what if this is for real? I need to find out once and for all. I mean if anything does happen I can just port out of there right?'

He looked out his window and noticed sundown was a few minutes away, "Why not?" he said before teleporting out of there.

Just then there was a knock on his door, "Yo Kurt! Prof said he might have some info—" Dean said opening his door.

He looked around but Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"I could've sworn I heard him" Dean said.

He sniffed the air and smelled fresh sulphur, very recent.

'Must've just missed him' Dean thought, 'I should tell the Professor'

* * *

"That's what the note said, I'm telling ya. She's gonna meet that little blue creep tonight. And that Wolverine guy and the blackbird were gone just like you said" Pietro said over the phone.

His father's voice could be heard from the other side, "Hmm, as I feared"

* * *

Magneto was standing in front of a few screens, one in particular fixed on the blackbird, "Now I need you to do something further for me. Get the others and intercept Nightcrawler _before_ he gets to Mystique. She must not tell him what he wants to know"

"I have to take care of a visitor" The screen zoomed in on Wolverine.

* * *

Logan jumped down the hill he landed the Blackbird on. He made his way through the forest and reached the base of the mountain which held the Sausenburg castle.

Logan climbed it and eventually reached the top to find the gates wide open, as if they were expecting someone.

He sniffed the air, nobody close by. Logan ran in and hid behind a column. He peeked his head out to see if anyone was by the stairs, nobody there. He ran up.

Logan reached the top of the staircase and rushed in the next room only to be stopped by an electrical field. He unsheathed his claws and slashed the fuse box on the right column disabling the electrical field.

He walked away smoking, limping and holding his right arm from the shock. Within mere seconds he was back to normal.

Logan continued forward and turrets came out of two columns ahead.

They shot plasma blasts at him. Logan shifted from side to side until he was close enough where he leapt forward, jumped off a column and slashed one of the turrets midair.

The sliced turret flew into the other one destroying both.

Logan hid behind a column again and scouted the area ahead. He spotted a big, closed wooden door, 'Seems like a good place to start'

He sprinted at the door full-speed and kicked the door opening it. He landed inside and found everything trashed like one of his fights with Creed.

Logan walked around, he retracted his claws.

"Wolverine report" he heard through the com link.

"Looks like I was expected. I think this place was some sort of…." Logan sniffed the air, "DNA lab or somethin, but whoever was running it pulled out recently. _Real_ recently"

He suddenly heard a beeping sound, "Huh?" he find the source and it looked like a device counting down from 10, "Sorry, Chuck, I gotta sign off now!" he immediately jumped out the window with no time to spare as the whole castle exploded and to crumbled to the ground.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

"Jean!" Dean said spotting her in the hallway, "Kurt's taken off. Prof wants us to check out his room"

"Ok" Jean said. She followed him to Kurt's room, "So what are we looking for?"

"Tell you the truth, I'm not sure" Dean answered, "Prof thinks that Kurt might have had a visit from Pietro earlier"

"Quicksilver?" Jean said with concern, "Here? But how?"

"Well he does have super speed so he probably got past the mansion security with no problem" Dean said.

Jean opened Kurt's top drawer, found the note and read it, "Oh no. Dean Look at this" she gave him the note and he read it.

"Get the others, we gotta move" Dean said hurrying to change.

* * *

Author's note: _Finally got to an actual episode haha, about time. Next chapter we'll finally see a full team on team battle!_


	27. Chapter 27 : Mutant brawl

Chapter 27

 _Mutant brawl_

 **At the New Mall construction site**

Kurt landed on the soft ground in his X-man uniform. He looked around but no one was seen or heard.

"Ok…so I'm here" Kurt said trying to get the anonymous person's attention. He walked around a little to see if he could spot someone.

"Hello, Kurt" He heard from behind him.

"Huh?" Kurt turned around and spotted a cloaked woman that matched Rogue's description. His eyes widened with the sudden realization, "You! You're the one in Rogue's dream!" He inched closer to her, "Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?" Kurt demanded.

"You already know me…" she took her hood off and Mystique revealed her face, "Son"

Kurt was shocked, "No! No, it's impossible!"

Mystique's was crushed at her son's reaction, she feared this would happen.

Kurt put his feelings aside for the moment, "What happened to me? Tell me is my father a demon? Answer me!"

Mystique gasped, "How do you know about Azazel?"

Kurt froze, 'So it is true, I am a hell spawn'

All of a sudden Blob dropped right in between them.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Mystique commanded him putting her hand on his shoulder.

Blob simply shook it off.

Toad then landed behind Kurt, Avalanche walked in to his right, and Quicksilver sped up to his left and in the background Phantazia and Pyro came from behind him.

"Whoa. That's as far as you go, fur boy. This conversation's over" Pietro said leaning on Blob.

"Get out of here, all of you!" Mystique shouted.

"No can do, boss lady" Pietro said, "We got higher orders" Pietro snapped his fingers and Toad shot his tongue out at Kurt.

Kurt teleported at the last second and appeared on a hook chain.

Toad spotted him, "I got him" He leapt for Kurt but again Kurt teleported at the last second.

Toad got caught on the hook and started swinging on it, "Whoa!"

Kurt appeared on a metal railing from the skeleton of the building, "What kind of game is this, Mystique?" He said not paying attention.

Mystique was about to speak when Toad accidentally knocked into Kurt knocking him over and landing in a pile of dirt softening his fall but still knocking him out.

The Brotherhood looked over Kurt's unconscious body to make sure he was out.

"Ha! That was easy" Pietro said.

"Wrong!" they heard from behind them.

They looked back and spotted the rest of the X-men, "It just got hard!" Scott said.

Jean immediately moved Kurt out of the line of fire so he didn't get hurt accidentally.

Pyro stood next to his teammates in his uniform.

It was mostly red, apart from his chest and biceps where there were orange stripes. It covered his body, except his head. On his back, there was a black gas tank. On the sides of the gas tank there were two pipes that were attached to his arms and led to his black gloves hat had metal attachments to project flames. To top it off he wore an orange visor over his eyes.

Both teams lined up against each other.

"A six on six huh? This is gonna be fun" Lance said.

"My thoughts exactly" Dean said cracking his knuckles.

"Alright guys pick someone and stick to them" Scott said.

Blob moved in front of Dean, "Let's finish what we started last time"

"Fine with me, _Blob_ " Dean replied getting into his fighting stance.

Eileen and Dean saw each other in uniform for the first time when they make eye contact.

She was wearing purple leather boots, gloves, short shorts, and low cut top (which showed off her lean body) that were outlined with white.

Dean gave her a glance then looked back at Blob.

Eileen couldn't believe her eyes. She spent all this time trying to prepare her beautiful uniform and all he does is give her a glance? Purple smoke started coming out of her purple eyes.

"X-men take em down!" Scott ordered.

Immediately Phantazia blasted off the ground, "Pretty boy's mine!" she collided with Dean and took him for a joyride through the air.

"Whoa!" Dean yelped.

Pyro threw a fireball at Cyclops.

Cyclops avoided it and went after him trying to blast him.

Avalanche sent a seismic tremor at the X-men keeping them unbalanced.

While they were distracted Toad leapt on Rogue knocking her down.

Spyke shot some spikes at Avalanche stopping him momentarily from doing anything since he had to dodge and tried to keep him away from the others.

Blob rushed at Marvel Girl, his previous crush, and was surprised when he found himself floating in the air without a way to get down.

"Hey put me down!" Blob said.

'I have to go help Dean, he's in trouble. Hopefully I can take out Blob quickly' Marvel Girl threw Blob into a metal bar from the skeleton of the building head first with all her might.

Blob's head hitting the bar made a noise. DONG! Then he dropped to the floor.

'That should take care of him for a little bit' Marvel Girl thought to herself.

Quicksilver doesn't mind leftovers, especially when they're weak ones. He zipped over to Shadowcat.

* * *

Phantazia and Warrior landed on the ground hard with a purple flash, Warrior on the bottom taking all the damage of the fall, creating a small crater.

Warrior tried to get up but realized that he lost almost all feeling to his body.

"What…have you…done to me…can't…move" Warrior managed to say.

Phantazia grabbed his vest and pulled him up, "I hit you with a full power blast, normally that would have probably put someone to sleep but it seems like you're tougher than I thought. So were gonna play a little" She said her lips curling up into a wicked sinful grin.

Warrior wondered what she was going to do.

Phantazia pulled back her fist and punched him in the face, "You ungrateful bastard!" she punched him again, "Am I not pretty enough for you?!"

"What?" Warrior asked feeling confused.

Phantazia punched him in the gut, "Why don't you like me?!" she glared at him with wide eyes.

Warrior looked into her eyes and could see she was emotionally unstable, 'This bitch is nuts'

Phantazia's started tearing as she punched his face over and over, "I don't understand"

"That people can say no?" Warrior asked.

Phantazia stopped tearing and pulled him closer, "No, no one can say no to me" she gave him a deep kiss as she ran her hands through his soft black hair.

It's a time like this where Dean dreads having those pheromones.

* * *

Cyclops fired an optic beam at Pyro but missed.

Pyro countered with a fireball but Cyclops leaped out of the way.

This projectile exchange had been going on for a few minutes with no clear winner. Scott was trying to be cautious, he knew how dangerous fire could be.

Pyro shot two streams of fire at Cyclops. Before they reached him, the streams curved in an arc.

Cyclops was caught off guard by the sudden display.

Right before the streams hit him, Cyclops ducked letting the streams collide, and then he shot an optic blast.

The blast hit Pyro knocking him back.

* * *

Spike shot a couple of spikes towards Avalanche but he leaped out of the way.

Spyke kept him on his toes by shooting spikes at him, while making sure that he didn't accidentally critically injure him.

One spike grazed Avalanche's side cutting him open by his ribcage. He touched the wound and felt the sting of his touch. He looked at his hand and spotted the red blood dripping from his hands. Avalanche curled up his fingers into a fist and squeezed hard, "I've had enough of this defensive shit! Now it's my turn!"

To Spyke's surprise, Avalanche vibrated the earth beneath his feet letting him move over the ground with great speed, surfing the ground as if it was a wave.

Avalanche quickly closed the gap between the two of them and knocked Spyke on his back.

As Avalanche turned around he sent a seismic wave towards Spyke. The wave shape in the ground could be clearly seen.

Sadly Spyke saw it a second too late as he was trying to get back up. It hit him head on sending him backwards head over heels.

Avalanche created a small quake around one of the bulldozers and making it topple over towards Spyke.

Spyke quickly reacted by backing up, avoiding being flattened by mere inches. He tried to keep the pressure on Avalanche by shooting more spikes at him but Avalanche created a quake by his feet making him lose his balance and miss.

Spyke tried again with the same result.

This time Avalanche created a seismic tremor keeping Spyke off balance and created a fissure behind him unbeknownst to Spyke.

Avalanche then quickly ground surfed his way to Spyke and tried to push him in the fissure.

As he saw Avalanche getting close the second time, Spyke sprouted spikes all over his body but didn't get a chance to use them as he was pushed into an unnoticed fissure behind him.

Spyke fell into the fissure but luckily he grabbed the ledge before falling in.

As Avalanche pushed him in the fissure his hands were cut from the sudden sprout of spikes on Spyke's body, "Ow! You bitch! Look what you did to my hands!" he spotted Spyke hanging from the ledge and stepped on his hands to keep him from climbing up.

"Let go of me mud brain!" Spyke shouted from the pain of his fingers being stepped on.

"I don't think so" Avalanche said closing the fissure.

* * *

Rogue leaped to catch Toad, now with her gloves off, but Toad hopped away.

Rogue's lack of any helpful power really showed when she had trouble handling Toad.

"Stand still so I can absorb ya already!" Rogue shouted as she leaped at him again.

"No way yo, I ain't lettin you touch me" Toad replied. He avoided another attempt of Rogue's but this time he drop kicked her and she fell to the ground.

Toad then spit sludge at Rogue's face covering the whole thing preventing her from breathing.

Rogue struggled to remove the sticky sludge from her face.

Toad then landed on her stomach knocking the wind out of her and making her situation worse.

Rouge's vision started to blur as she was seconds away from losing consciousness.

"Oh what's the matter yo? Toad got your tongue stuck?" Toad joked.

Luckily Rogue didn't need her eyes to find where he was because she could hear him. She grabbed his face absorbing his life energy and he dropped like a ton of bricks.

Rogue shot her tongue out shredding the sludge over her face. She got up gasping for air, filling her previous empty lungs with oxygen.

Rogue then kicked Toad's lifeless body in the face, "Fucker!"

* * *

Eileen kissed Dean until she had to stop and gasp for breath.

Dean started to feel his body again and tried to get up, "Get off me"

Eileen shut him down again with another EM blast, "Sit down, handsome. The party's just starting"

Eileen wrapped her arms around his neck and she pulled him close, kissing him deeply and making a low pleasurable moan escape from the back of her throat.

Lightning sparked all around his body.

Eileen was mildly electrocuted and backed away from him, "Hey!"

"You heard him!" they heard suddenly and Eileen was lifted in the air and thrown into a pile of mud.

Jean helped Dean out of the hole and rested him on the ground, "Are you ok?"

Dean struggled to lift himself up with limited amount of control over his body, "Yeah just gimme a minute to shake, whatever she did to me, off" He felt some of his strength return to him, "Alright that feels better"

Marvel Girl spotted Phantazia getting back up, "I'll handle _her_ for now, go take care of Blob"

"Right, thanks for the assist" Dean said as he went to go find Blob.

Phantazia stood up and noticed her hair full of mud. Her eyes widened, 'My hair, ruined. And I had just gotten it done today!'

Marvel Girl spotted a twitching in Phantazia's eye and readied herself.

"YOU BITCH!" Phantazia yelled, "YOU RUINED MY HAIR!" She shot a big EM Blast at Marvel Girl.

Marvel Girl created a telekinetic shield to protect herself. She then lifted a boulder into the air and threw it at her.

Phantazia blasted it out of the sky spreading dust all over.

Marvel Girl waited for the dust to clear but to her surprise Phantazia shot through the mist, tackled Marvel Girl, and started physically beating on her.

* * *

Cyclops was finding out just how tricky Pyro's powers could be.

"Swing batter, batter, batter, swing!" Pyro threw two fireballs, one from each hand, at different spots trying to predict where Cyclops was going to be.

Cyclops dodged one by leaping to the right but didn't see the other one coming right after it. The second fireball hit him right in the back sending him forward from the force of it.

Cyclops grabbed his back and felt the burnt spot where the fireball hit him. Luckily the uniform protected him from anything beyond first degree burn. But from the feeling of the scorched fabric on his back on that one spot, there won't be anything to protect him next time.

He spotted Pyro charging two more fireballs in his hands.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Pyro threw the first one and like before Cyclops dodged it but when the second one came Cyclops shot through it with an optic blast.

Almost taking Pyro by surprise he quickly moved to the side to avoid the optic blast.

"I'm better than you think" Cyclops said eyeing the gas tank on his back. 'He can't create the fire, that's why he has the equipment'

"We'll see" Pyro said as he projected flames and multiple streams of fire came at Cyclops

Cyclops started to rapid firing his optic blasts as fast as he could.

The blasts overpowered the flames spreading them out and blurring Pyro's vision.

Suddenly a small optic blast hit the gas tank on his back, cracking it and letting the gas leak out.

Pyro saw it was leaking and quickly took it off in fear that it might explode.

Then with one final blast, Cyclops destroyed the gas tank.

Pyro frowned, "Aw man" he looked at Cyclops, "Can I get a timeout—"

Cyclops fired an optic beam that hit Pyro and knocked him into a wall, "No" he said with a smirk.

* * *

Avalanche began to close the fissure, "Get ready to be squashed" he said with a grin.

Before he could actually do it a hand touched his face and then he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Rogue put her glove back on and helped Spyke out of the fissure, "You ok?"

"Yeah" Spyke said rubbing his fingers, "Let's go see if anybody else needs help"

* * *

Quicksilver sped up trying to run through Shadowcat but just phased through her once again. He tried again, again, again, and again, but the same result every time.

Quicksilver kicked up some sand hoping to get it Shadowcat's eyes before speeding up again.

Both the sand and Quicksilver phased through her, "OH. MY. GOD. STOP JUST STANDING THERE!"

Shadowcat shrugged and phased under the ground.

Quicksilver started running around trying to keep himself from being caught from beneath.

All of a sudden while he was running a hand came out of the ground and grabbed his leg making him trip and fall.

"What the—"Quicksilver spotted Shadowcat's hand, "Oh come on, how did she get me?!" then her hand started pulling him under, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOO!" He screamed as he's pulled entirely beneath the ground.

Shadowcat phased up out of the ground, "That should keep him busy for a while" She went to walk away.

As she was walking she felt a rumble beneath the ground.

Out of nowhere a twister bursted out of the ground. When the twister stopped, Shadowcat saw a very angry looking Quicksilver.

"Alright then, let's play it your way" Quicksilver sped up and started running circles around Shadowcat while throwing random punches hoping to get lucky.

Shadowcat could only hold her phased state as long as she could hold her breath. As soon as she tried to breathe again Quicksilver hit her in the chest knocking her down.

Quicksilver stopped for a second, 'I hit her? But how?' he thought back to when he hit her and remembered Shadowcat trying to inhale. He grinned, 'She can only use her power as long as she can hold her breath'

Quicksilver once again sped up and started running circles around Shadowcat while she was down. Only this time he wasn't throwing punches. But just in case he did Shadowcat held her breath.

Quicksilver started to move even faster creating a vacuum that sucked out all the oxygen inside of it.

Again the moment came when Shadowcat couldn't hold her breath any longer and tried to inhale but was surprised to find no oxygen to breathe. She held her throat, choking from the lack of air. She fell down losing consciousness.

Then all of a sudden a red optic beam hit Quicksilver and was knocked back from the force of it. Cyclops, Spyke, and Rogue showed up.

"Rogue, get Shadowcat out of here. Spyke and I will handle Quicksilver" Cyclops said.

"Got it" Rogue said putting Shadowcat over her shoulder.

Quicksilver got back on his feet, "You think it's that easy? Well it won't be. Cause nothing touches Quicksilver"

* * *

Author's note: _This chapter was so big that I had to split it into two, sorry about that haha. But at least this one was mostly action so that's something_


	28. Chapter 28 : Parental tribute

Chapter 28

 _Parental tribute_

 **At the New Mall construction site**

Blob got up holding his head from the splitting headache Marvel Girl gave him earlier. He waited a little bit and his head started to clear. Blob spotted Rogue carrying Shadowcat away from the battle and decided to ruin their day.

Blob ran towards them stomping the ground, "Oh Rogue!"

Rogue spotted him running towards them, there was nothing she could do with Kitty on her shoulder.

"I don't think so!" Warrior slid forward tripping Blob resulting in him falling face first.

Blob got right back up and took a good look at Warrior, "So who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Warrior" Dean said with pride.

"Warrior? Ha! That's so stu—"Blob was punched square in the face.

"I'm sorry you were saying something about you being stupid? Please continue" Warrior said taking a defensive stance.

"Aaahhhh!" Blob shouted trying to bash Warrior.

Warrior backed away from the bone crushing bash and avoided it, 'I hope I can use the same technique as last time' he rushed forward but Blob stomped in front of himself making Warrior back up from the force of the blow, 'Guess not'

Blob tried to hit Warrior with a left punch, right, left, right, hook, and an uppercut.

Warrior dodged Blob's pathetic attempts to hit him with ease.

Warrior saw an opening and sent a punch to Blob's midsection, he was shocked to see that Blob's body seemingly absorbed the shock of the hit like a big balloon. He tried again several times but the same result.

"Ha! You can't hurt me! I'm the Blob!" he boasted.

"Wanna bet?" Warrior said raising an eyebrow. He jumped forward and hit him with a mean right hook that made Blob take a step back from the force of it.

Blob actually managed to backhand Warrior before he could follow up on his attack.

Warrior landed hard on the ground, "Ok, note to self, don't stay in close for too long"

Blob again tried to hit Warrior with his slow attacks and failed.

"Well this isn't any fun, you're too slow" Warrior said mocking Blob.

The anger could clearly be seen on Blob's face, "Shut up!" he bashed the ground, where Warrior stood not a second ago, in a hulkish manor cracking the ground.

Blob continued his futile attempts to hit Warrior.

'Ok so how do I take him out? C'mon think, this is a construction site. There should be something that can help me' Warrior looked around for something that stood out.

Blob sent an overhand fist at him and Warrior jumped to avoid it, he spotted a wrecking machine a little far back as he was in the air, 'Well that could work, but how do I get him to stay still?' He landed on the ground and backed up from a left hook from Blob.

Blob saw a pole and ripped it out of the ground and threw it like a spear.

Warrior spotted the incoming pole and simply moved slightly to the left avoiding it all together. He took a step back and felt a strange substance underneath his foot, he looked at it, 'Wet cement?' he thought. His eyes widened, he looked back at the crane then back at the cement. "Now this I can work with" he said grinning.

Warrior waited for Blob to get a little closer, "Hey Fred, I don't think Blob is a good name for you. We should call you Lardy Mcfatfuck" he said with the absolute straightest face he could manage.

Blob's face turned red, "SHUT UP!" He yelled as he ran at him in a fit of rage.

Warrior jumped above Blob just as his hands were outstretched to grab him and used a double axe-handle on his back sending him crashing down into the cement, 'Thank you Seth MacFarlane'

Warrior ran over to the crane and pulled back the wrecking ball for a mean swing.

Blob slowly got up from the pile of wet cement but his face was covered with it so he tried to clear the cement from his eyes.

"HEY BLOB!" Warrior yelled.

Blob turned around and spotted the wrecking ball all too late, POW! He wobbled around for a few seconds before landing on the floor without moving another inch.

"Yeah! Take it in the face! Woo..wait…that came out wrong" Warrior said awkwardly. Good thing nobody heard that.

* * *

Cyclops fired an optic blast trying to hit Quicksilver but missed.

Spyke tried the same with his spikes but also failed.

"You guy's suck at this. Maybe you should go home and practice" Quicksilver taunted as he moved in superspeed.

Cyclops tried again with a wider blast, but failed again.

"Come on, shades!" another miss.

"You can't hit me!" another miss.

This time Spyke and Cyclops tried at the same time but it didn't work.

"Don't even bother!" Quicksilver appeared in front of the two of them, "I'm too fast" he ran away as they leapt for him and knocking into each other.

Quicksilver started running circles around Cyclops and Spyke making them fire randomly around them.

"You can't hit me, can ya? Ha ha ha!" Quicksilver hit Cyclops in the back as he passed by him.

Spyke tried to follow Quicksilver's movements and fired right where Cyclops was standing.

"Whoa!" Cyclops shouted ducking under the incoming spikes, "Watch it Spyke, don't accidentally hit me"

"My bad, man" Spyke replied trying to track down Quicksilver again.

Quicksilver passed by Spyke and swept his legs making him fall down, "Pull yourself together Evan"

Cyclops noticed Marvel Girl was finished with her battle, "Marvel Girl, I could use a little help here!"

"On it" Marvel Girl focused on Quicksilver.

As Quicksilver was running he suddenly floated off the ground and came to a stop, "Hey, no fair!" Quicksilver shouted.

Cyclops blasted him out of the sky sending him crashing to the floor knocking him out, "Finally, that's over"

Scott helped Evan up, "Man, I'm gonna get him one of these days" Evan complained.

"I'm sure you will" Scott said.

The rest of the X-men gathered round and regrouped, "So is everyone accounted for?" Scott asked looking around and spotting every Brotherhood member passed out.

"Yeah, everyone except for Mystique" Dean said holding up a cloak he found on the ground.

"She must have escaped while we were fighting" Rogue said.

"Well then there's nothing we can do" Dean said as he picked up Kurt's still unconscious body, "Let's go home"

* * *

 **Back at the Institute**

Charles, Logan, Dean, Scott, and Jean gathered in the study to discuss exactly what happened.

"So the dreams Rogue was having were really Mystique's" Logan said

"I'm afraid so. Rogue must have picked them up when she touched her. Mystique may very well be the boy's mother, but we may never know the truth now" Charles said. He faced Logan, "There was nothing left of the lab?"

"Nothing" Logan said bluntly, "Whoever was running it didn't want us finding anything. But before it went kablooi it looked like the kind of place Dr. Frankenstein might have been comfortable in"

'Genetic experimentation on mutants? I hadn't realized that he was willing to go that far and poor Kurt' Charles thought.

"So when are you gonna tell Kurt about all this?" Dean asked.

"I'm not so sure the Elf needs to know, at least not yet. Some of this stuff can be pretty damaging" Logan said.

Jean and Scott remained silent.

Dean was compelled to speak about Charon's comment about Kurt, but he held his tongue only because he wasn't 100% sure yet. When the time was right he would tell the Professor.

But to think that Dean could have killed Kurt's mother, it's a good thing Zeus stopped him before he did or Kurt would have no clue where he came from. But then again maybe Kurt would have been better off not knowing at all.

* * *

There was a knock on Jean's door.

Jean checked with her mind to see who it was and immediately knew. She opened the door with her telekinesis and Dean walked in.

Dean closed the door behind him and spotted Jean sitting on her bed, "Hey there slugger" he joked. Jean's face was bruised from her tussle with Eileen.

Jean held an ice pack to her right cheek, " _Ha ha_ " she gave a fake laugh.

Dean sat down next to her on her bed, "How're you feeling?"

"Lousy" Jean replied, "You?"

"You know I heal fast, I'm fine" Dean said.

"I wish I had your body" Jean said.

Dean smirked, "All you need to do is ask and I'm yours" he joked.

Jean gave him a funny look, "I suppose Eileen must have asked you"

"Hey she jumped me ok, when she used her powers I couldn't move my body" Dean said.

"That might be true, but you still enjoyed it" Jean assumed.

"Look, I'd be lying if I said Eileen isn't pretty. But that doesn't mean I want her, if that was true then why did I zap her with my lightning?" Dean asked.

Jean smirked and looked him in the eye, "You know usually I could tell if someone was lying, but with you I can't. So there's no real way of knowing…I guess I'm going to have to trust you"

Dean was surprised, "I know I'm going to regret this later but why?"

Jean brushed a couple of strands of hair back, "Well...it's that I can't hear your thoughts. Everyone is usually an open book to me, but you aren't. With you I get to have a normal relationship without worrying about invading your mind. I actually have to learn to trust"

"I'm flattered that you trust me" Dean noticed that he hasn't seen her right side since he walked in, "Hey let me see how bad it is"

Jean slowly removed the ice pack. Her right cheek was mostly black and blue.

"Damn, she got you good. Is that the first bruise you ever got?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, It really hurts" Jean said rubbing it, "I don't know how you do it"

Dean laughed lightly, "I've gotten my ass kicked plenty of times in my life. Bruises, cuts, broken bones…after a while you learn to embrace the pain"

Jean stared into his electric blue eyes, "That sounds sad"

Dean shrugged, "It does a little, but it's true. The more people hurt you the more you get used to it" he cupped her cheek and rubbed her bruise softly, "Eventually no one can hurt you"

Jean saw an inner sadness in his eyes that she couldn't begin to relate to.

Dean removed his hand, "But that's just how I see things" he gave her a small smile.

Jean found herself lost in his blue gaze and leaned forward. She gave him a brief kiss that lasted only a few moments, just long enough to get a taste.

Jean pulled away in a hurry, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that" she got up from her bed, "I don't know why I did that" she looked nervous.

Dean got up, "It's ok, really"

"No it's not. I don't know what came over me" Jean said frantically.

"Jean really, it's fine" Dean assured her.

"No!" Jean looked uncomfortable, "I just kissed you and we're teammates and I liked our friendship, now things are going to be awkward and I'm going to feel terrible that I messed up—"

Dean put his arm around her and pulled her close for a long passionate kiss.

This time Jean couldn't find the strength to let go. She was too caught up in the moment.

Dean's tongue ended up touching her right cheek a little too much and she winced from the pain, "Ow"

"I'm sorry I forgot about your cheek" Dean felt bad.

Jean looked down and blushed, "It's ok" she looked back at him, "So…what do we do now?"

"Well" Dean thought, "Given our current predicament, I think I should take you out, and see how that goes" he said with a grin.

Jean nodded, "I would like that" she said with a wide smile.

* * *

 **The next day before class**

Kurt and Rogue were sitting by Kurt's balcony.

"I still can't believe it. Mystique is my mother?" Kurt said still not believing it.

"Listen Kurt, who really knows? I mean that's one seriously disturbed lady, maybe she's just messing with you" Rogue suggested.

"I guess, but there is a certain resemblance" Kurt said.

"Hey look, that doesn't mean anything. Let's just wait till the Prof finds more answers for ya, then you'll know for sure" Rogue said.

"Somehow, I think he already knows more than he's willing to tell us" Kurt said.

"Maybe, but if he does, he's probably got good reasons for not telling you" Rogue said knowing what he means.

"Yeah sure" Kurt said staring into nothingness.

"Listen, Kurt, I really know what you're going through. We'll both keep looking and we'll find our answers together someday, ok?" Rogue asked. She tried her best to make him feel better.

"Yeah, ok" Kurt replied with a small smile.

"Hey, it's almost time for school and I've got exams. I gotta finish getting ready, and so do you" Rogue said walking away.

"Thanks Rogue" Kurt smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

As she walked away she wiped a tear out of her eye, what she would give to know who her real parents are.

When she left the room Kurt's sad face returned. He left out the detail where Mystique sort of confirmed his demon father, he didn't need any more attention today.

Suddenly Dean jumped onto his balcony from below, "Hey there oh fuzzy one" he joked.

Kurt smirked for a moment before he returned to his brooding expression.

Dean sighed, "I was afraid you'd be like this"

"It's hard not to" Kurt admitted.

Dean sat next to him, "Have you talked to your parents yet?"

Kurt shook his head, "I don't wanna talk to them"

Dean looked skeptical, "Why not?"

"Because they kept the truth from me, how can I forgive them for that?" Kurt asked.

Dean chuckled lightly, "Looking from the outside in makes you realize a lot"

Kurt looked confused, "What?"

"Listen, I'm gonna tell you something that needs to stay between us, ok?" Dean asked.

Kurt nodded.

"I literally went through the exact same thing you're going through" Dean said.

"How?" Kurt asked.

"My parents never told me I was someone else's son. I always wondered why I was different but they never told me why even though they knew" Dean said.

"That's right" Kurt realized, "So what did you do?"

"I was angry, so I confronted them about it. And not in a nice way" Dean said with regret in his voice, "They told me the truth, or at least what they knew. And I ran away from home"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Wow, that's crazy"

"At first I was so mad at them for not telling me, for lying to me. But then, after a while, I realized they did the right thing by not telling me" Dean said.

"Why is that?" Kurt asked.

"If I knew my biological father was out there somewhere, it would have tormented my mind every day. Why did he leave my mother? Why did he abandon me? Did he ever actually care? I would have been chasing a ghost my whole life" Dean said.

"But instead you grew up as a loving family" Kurt assumed.

Dean nodded, "Exactly. Your parents are no different than mine, they're just looking out for us"

Kurt let out a long sigh, "But what about Mystique?"

Dean sat there for a moment thinking of the right answer to give. It came to him as he summoned a lightning bolt to his palm, "Your parents don't define you, you do"

Kurt smirked, "That's kind of funny coming from you"

"Yeah, but it's true. Just because Zeus is my father doesn't mean I strive to be like him. He was never there for me, so I don't owe him anything. And the same goes for you, I don't care if Mystique is your mom, or your dad is a demon, you're still my friend and I'll always treat you that way" Dean said sincerely.

Kurt felt the power of his words relinquish his anxietal thoughts, "You're right, thanks man"

Dean pat him on the back, "Glad to help, I'll see you later" he jumped off the balcony.

He landed on the grassy ground and proceeded to walk towards his chopper

'I see your thoughts of me aren't positive' Zeus spoke.

Dean instinctively looked up, 'You're not exactly father of the year you know'

'Yet you accepted my offer' Zeus pointed out.

'I did that because it was the right thing to do, not because of you' Dean said as he got on his bike.

After that Zeus remained silent.

Dean pondered on what just happened. Zeus was listening to his conversation, which is something he could be doing all the time. And if he listens to Dean's conversations, there must be something he's trying to find out.

But what? Is it his thoughts concerning Zeus or the other Olympians? It could be. But it could be something else, after all it's smart to understand the person who might be your champion one day.

* * *

 **At Bayville High**

Mystique had a similar sadness on her face.

She looked out the window and spotted a little girl leaving her mother's car, "Thanks for the ride mom, see you after school"

Why can't she have her son with her? Life sometimes isn't fair. Like right about now.

The room rumbled and all the metal objects floated into the air. The shades closed and a stapler and a ruler wrapped around Mystique's wrists and hoisted her into the air, "I warned you never to reveal his origin. Now look what you've done, he hates you" Magneto came out of the shadows.

"I didn't think that—"

"Yes you didn't think, that's exactly your problem. When it comes to your precious demon son you forget everything. You even gave away my position" Magneto said glaring at her with his bright yellow eyes.

"Xavier came to me, how was I supposed to—"

"Silence!" Magneto shouted, "We shall no longer speak of your failure. Understood?"

Mystique swallowed her pride, "Fully"

"Good" Magneto released her, "Now then onto other matters. This boy, Warrior, is more resourceful than I realized. We need one more to even the odds, I will not have Xavier's team be my team's superior"

"All the other mutants we found do not have the power or skill to match his ability" Mystique said.

"I will continue my search, there must be someone to rival this boy" Magneto said.

* * *

 **Bayville docks**

An old homeless man was sitting by the edge of the docks with a fishing pole waiting for something to bite his bait.

He felt his line wiggle.

"Aw yeah, I gots me some lunch" The old man reeled in his line.

Then all of a sudden Kratos came out of the water and climbed next to the old man.

Kratos had the hook at the end of the line in his arm. He pulled it out without even flinching.

The old man almost jumped out of his shoes from his surprise, "Where in tarnation did you come from boy?"

Kratos looked down at the old man, breathing heavily from his long journey, "I know not where I come from, only where I'm going" he went on his way.

The old man looked back and watched Kratos walked away soaking wet, "Darn kids these days, everyone's messing with crack"

Kratos' journey was finally over, he'd reached his destination. Now to find his brother.

* * *

Author's note: _The ghost of Sparta has finally arrived! But his quest to find his brother isn't over yet ;)_


	29. Chapter 29 : Adaptation

Chapter 29

 _Adaptation_

 **Camp Half-Blood**

Dean parked his motorcycle outside the camp borders. He walked up the hill until he stood in front of a giant pine tree. The one made of his sister Thalia.

Dean looked at the tree, 'I wonder what you were like' he thought. She supposedly gave her life to save others…she died a hero's death. And for that she deserved respect. For now on he would make a point to visit the tree more often.

Dean walked down the hill and passed by the big house. He spotted Chiron and Mr. D talking so he approached them.

"Hey there" Dean said.

Mr. D groaned, "Is it Friday already?"

"I'm afraid so old friend" Chiron said with a smile.

"I see he's been laying off the happy juice" Dean noticed.

"Dreadfully so. Being sober is miserable, I don't know how you people can survive" Mr. D said.

"I'm sure the world will learn to survive. Dean follow me I have someone I want you to meet" Chiron said leading him away.

Dean followed him, "Am I getting a sparring partner?" he asked with a bright smile.

Chiron chuckled, "No"

"Is it a pretty girl?" Dean thought optimistically.

They approached the armory, "No" Chiron led him towards the person working in the armory.

It was a huge African-American dude with a permanent scowl, muscles like a pro ball player, and hands like catcher's mitts which were calloused from working in the armory all day. He was hammering at a flaming metal piece laid out on an anvil.

He noticed the two of them approaching so he stopped, "Hey Chiron" he put the flaming metal piece in a bucket of ice cold water making it sizzle and steam.

"Dean I'd like you to meet Charles Beckendorf, head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin" Chiron said.

Beckendorf held out his hand, "Hi" he said awkwardly.

He stood a couple of inches shorter but he was much bigger, "Hey" Dean shook his hand. He noticed the son of Hephaestus had a killer grip, but he barely made eye contact.

"I had him construct your own personal set of armor and weapons" Chiron said.

"Nice" Dean said sounding excited.

"Make sure it fits, we'll be having our capture the flag game very soon" Chiron said before leaving.

Beckendorf brought his armor and weapons.

Dean picked up the armor and noticed it was heavier than it looked just like the celestial bronze weapons, "Damn, why is everything so heavy?"

"Celestial bronze is much denser than any ordinary metal. It's tougher but heavier" Beckendorf said.

"You all must be used to it, because I don't think I'll be able to move with all this stuff weighing me down" Dean joked.

Charlie laughed a little.

"Hey look, I'm new to this whole half-blood thing and I could use some friends to help me through this" Dean said.

"I'm probably not the best choice to choose from" Beckendorf said going back to his work.

The guy was big enough to intimidate most people yet he was socially awkward, ironic.

"That doesn't matter, I'd still like to be friends" Dean said with a genuine smile.

Beckendorf looked at him. No one besides the other Hephaestus children really associated with him. Since their father, according to stories, was ugly and deformed it explained why none of his children were really "pretty". Whereas all the other demigods were good looking.

Yet for some reason this guy treated him like a regular person.

"Alright" Beckendorf said, he'd give him a chance, "If I can help, I will. Hey by the way what Cabin are you in?"

"I'm in Cabin one" Dean said.

Beckendorf looked shocked, "Cabin…one? The Zeus cabin?"

"Well yeah" Dean looked embarrassed.

Beckendorf looked like he didn't believe him.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Maybe a demonstration would help" he opened his palm and summoned a lightning bolt.

"Whoa" Beckendorf stared at it with fascination, "I guess that settles it"

Dean absorbed the energy back into his hand, "Yeah, I'm the real deal"

"I never thought I'd see more than one kid of the big three" Beckendorf said.

"You met my sister Thalia?" Dean asked.

Beckendorf shook his head, "No I wasn't around back then. Last summer a son of Poseidon showed up and all hell broke loose"

"Really?" Dean asked sounding interested, "What happened?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. You might not like it" Beckendorf warned him.

"I don't wanna be left out of the loop, fill me in" Dean said.

"Well you see…from what I heard, the big three, they made a pact a long time ago to never have kids again. And last year when Zeus' master bolt was stolen he almost started a war with Poseidon because he thought his son Percy had taken it" Beckendorf said.

"My dad must have been pissed" Dean said.

"Luckily Percy found the real thief and returned the master bolt" Beckendorf said.

"This Percy sounds like he's pretty tough, I wanna meet him" Dean said.

"He's not a year rounder like me, he only stayed for the summer. Maybe Chiron knows where he is" Beckendorf said.

"I'll make sure to ask him when I get a chance" Dean said.

"Anyways we better go, the game should be starting soon" Beckendorf said.

The two of them put on their armor and hurried into the pavilion where all the other campers started to gather.

Beckendorf leaned over to Dean, "This is the part where we make alliances with other cabins"

"I'm going with you buddy" Dean put his arm around Beckendorf.

Beckendorf smirked, "Good to know, I'll talk with the others" he went over to his cabin mates.

Campers yelled and cheered as two kids from the Athena cabin ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree.

From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

Slowly everyone started splitting up into two different groups, one with the Athena cabin and the other with the Ares cabin.

Beckendorf walked over to Clarisse and spoke with her.

Chiron arrived and hammered his hoof on the marble, "Heroes!" he announced.

Everyone stopped talking and paid attention.

"Today is a special occasion. Our newest camper will be joining us for capture the flag" he waved his hand towards Dean, "The first child of Zeus to be among us in a long time"

Dean stepped forward and removed his helmet to make sure everyone knew his face.

Everyone stared at him the same way Charlie did, like it was hard to believe.

Dean released his energy and lightning sparked around his body, just to prove his point.

There were faint whispers among the campers.

Chiron cleared his throat, "Which team will you side with?"

Dean looked at Beckendorf who was standing by the Ares cabin, "I guess I'll go with red team"

Chiron nodded and turned his attention back to the others, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, ox hide shields coated in metal.

"So everybody doesn't have their own weapons and armor?" Dean asked.

"Chiron thinks possessions like that are a special privilege, seeing as how some people are immature. Only a few people get their own" Beckendorf said.

The two teams split up to opposite ends of the forest. Blue team went south and red team went north.

Dean followed Beckendorf, "So what happens now?"

"The counselors decide our positions" Beckendorf said.

"So does that mean I get to pick my own?" Dean asked.

"Basically, just tell Clarisse. She always likes to have the final say" Beckendorf said.

After they set the flag down everyone reported to Clarisse.

Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light.

Her siblings had only the standard issue bronze swords.

Dean stepped towards her, "Clarisse" he called her name.

Clarisse turned to face him and snarled, "What is it?"

"I'm the only one from my cabin so I feel comfortable with going on the offensive" Dean said, he could be of use when they attacked.

"I don't have time to teach a newbie, go on border patrol" Clarisse ignored his request and went back to discussing a battle plan with her cabin mates.

Dean felt insulted, "Hey I'm not a newbie I know how to fight"

Clarisse took a step closer and stared him down, "You think because you're big three you can call the shots?"

"I'm not trying to call the shots, just looking for a little respect" Dean couldn't understand this girl, she was so thick headed.

Clarisse shoved him, "Why don't you lick my muddy boots newbie" her cabin mates laughed.

Dean went to go at her but Beckendorf held him back, "We'll just go on border patrol, ok Clarisse?"

"Whatever, just get the newbie out of my face before I make him eat dirt" Clarisse turned around to face her cabin mates again.

Dean glared at her, "Oh I'm gonna—"

"Don't let her get to you" Beckendorf whispered still holding Dean's arm.

"Easy for you to say" Dean pried his arm back, "You're not the new guy"

"You'll get used to her, c'mon follow me" Beckendorf said.

They took their positions by the border. Far away, the conch horn blew. Whoops and yells were coming from the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting.

"Great, I got stuck playing defense. Awesome" Dean said sarcastically.

"Playing defense isn't exactly humiliating" Beckendorf said not seeing the big deal.

"No, it's not just that. It's the fact that she made me look bad in front of everyone" Dean ranted.

Two blue team soldiers charged at them. Dean took the one on the left and Beckendorf the one on the right.

Dean blocked an attack with his shield and slashed in a wide vertical arc.

The soldier blocked with his shield and thrusted forward his sword.

Dean moved just enough to avoid the thrust, the blade went between his ribcage and his shield.

Dean pulled his shield back, removing the weapon from the soldier's hand, and turned around 360 smacking him in the face with the flat side of the sword.

The soldier was knocked on his back and Dean held his blade at his throat, "Dead" Dean said.

The soldier got up, "Dammit" he walked away.

Dean looked at Beckendorf who just finished his fight.

"You're pretty good" Beckendorf said sounding impressed.

"I'm ok, everything still feels heavy though" Dean said waving his arm around.

"You didn't look like you were having trouble using the weapons" Beckendorf said.

"I can fake it pretty well" Dean said.

A couple of more blue team soldiers tried to pass the border but Dean and Beckendorf stopped them.

After a while Dean started getting impatient.

"I hate standing here" Dean said, "What's taking them so long?"

"Sometimes the Athena cabin has some major defenses" Beckendorf said.

Dean looked in the distance where the sounds of battle were coming from, "Maybe they need help" he took a step forward.

"No I don't think you should do that, Clarisse doesn't like it when people don't listen to her" Beckendorf said.

Dean stopped, "So what you're saying is that she would be pissed if I helped?"

"She'd be totally pissed" Beckendorf admitted.

Dean's face grew a wide grin.

Beckendorf became concerned, "Wait what're you—"

Dean ran as fast as he could towards the fight.

"Wait come back!" Beckendorf shouted but he was already too far away and he wasn't about to get on Clarisse' bad side along with him.

* * *

Dean caught up to the main battle but kept his distance so he could get a better look.

Blue team had dug a trench around their flag area making it almost impossible to pass. The trench wasn't that big but the blue team soldiers had long spears to help guard the distance.

All this weight on him would really slow him down, he wouldn't be able to cover the distance with it.

He took off his armor, helmet, sword sheath, and shield. He felt ten times lighter.

Dean ran as fast as he could and leaped over the trench. He took blue team by surprise and tackled two soldiers.

Dean dodged and parried attacks from multiple enemies.

It was tricky fighting against opponents with spears. They had the advantage in reach which made it difficult to approach for an attack.

Dean's interference gave red team the opportunity to cross the trench.

"The hell do you think you're doing newbie?!" Clarisse shouted.

"It's called helping ah!" A spear sliced Dean's ribcage. He grabbed the spear, pulled towards himself, and knocked the blue soldier on his back with a punch.

Slowly red team began to overwhelm blue team with their numbers.

During the battle, Dean grabbed the enemy flag and made a run for it.

Clarisse shield bashed her opponent and chased after Dean, "Gimme that!"

"No way" Dean ran as fast as he could.

Clarisse wasn't fast enough to catch him, "Give me that flag! That's an order!"

"I can't hear you you're too far!" Dean joked as he increased the distance between them.

If Dean brings back the flag the victory goes to the Zeus Cabin, and there's no way Clarisse is going to let the newbie get the win.

She threw her spear at him as a final effort.

Dean heard the blade with his keen hearing and jumped to avoid it, "Suck! My! Dick!" He laughed in the distance.

* * *

Beckendorf remained at his post. He wished Dean hadn't gone to help, at least that way he wouldn't be bored all by himself.

He started hearing shouts coming closer to him so he readied himself.

Beckendorf saw a figure running towards and was about to throw his hammer when he saw the blue flag. He looked closer and saw Dean running as fast as he could, "Holy shit!"

"I told you they needed help!" Dean shouted as he ran.

Beckendorf laughed, "Go! Go! Go!" he chanted for his teammate as he left.

Not too long after Clarisse came running after him, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Beckendorf winced, 'She looks pissed'

Dean finally reached the flag site and secured the win, "Yeah baby!"

Clarisse and all the others returned to the flag site.

"Red team wins!" Chiron announced.

Red team cheered for their victory.

Clarisse grit her teeth, she didn't look happy.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was up early practicing on dummies with Chiron.

"So what did you think of my victory yesterday?" Dean asked as he swung his sword.

"It was interesting, to say the least" Chiron said without interest.

"You don't sound very impressed" Dean said as he chopped off the head of the dummy.

"Your approach has me concerned" Chiron said.

Dean stopped his attacks, "In what way?"

"Why did you take off your armor?" Chiron asked curiously.

"It was weighing me down, I needed to be able to move" Dean said.

Chiron looked skeptical, "Put on your armor"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because you're going to need it when you're sparring with others" Chiron said.

Dean grinned, "Finally some real action" he rushed to go get his armor.

When he came back Chiron had an opponent waiting for him.

"You remember Richie don't you? He greeted you when you first came to camp Half-Blood" Chiron said.

"Yeah, nice to see you again" Dean said.

"I saw you yesterday at the capture the flag game, you were pretty good" Richie complimented him.

"Thanks, I snatched that victory for us right?" Dean asked.

"I was on blue team" Richie pointed out.

"Oh, never mind then" Dean said feeling weird.

"Take position" Chiron said.

The two teens stood across from each other.

Dean looked at Richie who was holding a shield and spear.

"I'm sure you noticed Richie uses a spear instead of a sword" Chiron said.

"Yeah, I dealt with them yesterday" Dean said.

"I'm curious how you would have fared without Clarisse's help" Chiron said.

"Let's see" Dean raised his weapon.

"Begin" Chiron signaled them.

Richie thrusted his spear forward.

Dean blocked with his shield and charged at him.

Richie swung around his spear in a wide arc stopping Dean in his tracks, forcing him to step back.

'I can't even get close to him' Dean thought.

Richie thrusted twice.

Dean blocked both times with his shield.

Richie thrusted a third time. But this time he aimed low.

The spear sliced Dean's calve making him fall on his back.

Richie advanced.

"That's enough" Chiron said.

Richie paused.

Dean struggled to get on his feet.

"As you can see when fighting an opponent with a spear, charging at your opponent is not an option" Chiron said.

"Then how do I counter a spear?" Dean asked.

"There are two ways to counter a spear wielding opponent. You must either disarm him or make him come to you" Chiron said.

Dean thought hard on his teacher's words. That didn't sound like an easy task.

"For now you should get that wound patched up. Perhaps tomorrow you'll fare better" Chiron said.

"No" Dean said taking his position across from Richie, "Let's do it now"

"You'll be at a disadvantage if—"

"So be it" Dean banged his sword on his shield creating a loud bang.

"As you wish, begin" Chiron said.

The two teens walked in a clockwise circle, starring each other down.

'A spear is a medium ranged weapon, it's purpose is to prevent your opponent from getting close. If I attack first he'll see me coming so I need to let him make the first move. If I can get in close he won't be able to defend against me' Dean thought.

Dean shifted his stance to protect his wounded calve, facing Richie with his sword hand first, leaving him open for an attack.

Chiron noticed that move but didn't say anything. You should always face your opponent with your shield arm for better defense, Dean should know that by now.

Richie thrusted his spear.

Dean deflected it with his blade.

He defended against multiple attacks but still couldn't find an opening to advance.

Richie was careful enough not to make a mistake. He would have to try a different approach.

Dean sheathed his sword and tossed his shield aside leaving him with his bare hands.

Richie looked at his opponent with a confused expression.

Dean circled around him, 'C'mon take the bait'

Richie didn't think much about it and attacked.

Dean managed to grab the spear end, cutting his hands, and yanked on it. He took the spear from him and threw it aside.

Richie raised his shield to protect him from any other attacks.

Dean leaped forward and grabbed the shield.

The two of them tugged on the shield to try and take hold of it.

Dean swept Richie's legs, making him fall down, and took his shield from him.

Dean was about to press his advantage when Chiron stopped him, "That's enough"

Dean dropped the shield and backed away.

Richie got on his feet, "Your fighting style is weird"

"My thoughts exactly" Chiron said sounding concerned.

"What's wrong? I beat him didn't I?" Dean asked.

"You did, but not how I wanted you to" Chiron said.

"I'm not following" Dean said not understanding.

"Try to work on disarming without using your bare hands, just use your weapons" Chiron said.

Dean still didn't get why but he went along with it anyway, "Fine, let's try it again" he drew his sword once again and faced Richie.

* * *

Author's note: _Sigh, sometimes you just can't please people. But on the bright side at least our protagonist is learning, check back tomorrow for the next chapter!_


	30. Chapter 30 : First Date

Chapter 30

 _First Date_

 **At the institute**

Vacation. One of the biggest things students look forward to during the school year. It was the time to relax, not think about grades, sleep a lot, have fun, and wait for the absolute last possible second to do your homework.

It was Monday, spring break.

The X-men were enjoying their vacation with a late breakfast, due to the extra hours of sleep they were getting. But it won't last long, Logan probably has the rest of the week planned with crazy danger room sessions to keep them plenty busy in the mornings.

They all had some sort of plans to enjoy themselves somehow, but today will be an interesting day for Dean. Today he planned to have his date with Jean, which they have decided to keep discreet.

Their secrecy was all due to keeping the others from making a huge deal out of it. But they do have to be careful, news in this house spreads like wildfire. Especially with Kitty's big mouth, she can be quite a gossip queen.

Dean walked in the dining room, he joined his teammates at the table and devoured a ton of food.

"Man it feels good to have a break" Evan said.

"Feelings mutual, I just wanna sit back and relax" Kurt said.

"Don't get too comfortable elf, you ain't taking a break from me" Logan said reading his paper.

Kurt frowned.

"I'll take Logan over school any day" Rogue said.

"I'd take school first" Kitty said.

"I really don't get you guys, I love training" Dean said.

"Oh don't worry we know" Scott said rolling his eyes behind his visor.

"We can't all be demigods" Jean said glancing at him for a moment with a smile.

Scott caught that glance and grew curious towards its meaning.

The Professor found an appropriate moment to join the conversation, "Speaking of Demigods, Dean how're things at Camp?"

Dean gulped his food awkwardly from the unexpected question. He looked around the table and everyone had their eyes fixed on him, "Um, good, things are good" he said sheepishly. Dean felt weird talking about Camp Half-Blood, like anything he said would sound preposterous.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm asking this. The truth is, after recent events, I've grown curious" Charles admitted.

Dean nodded, "Well that's…nice" there wasn't much else to say.

"I would like to know what its like, and what you do" Charles said.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to have to" Charles said.

"Ok then" Dean put down his fork, "Basically, Half-bloods are found and brought to this place to be trained so they can defend themselves against creatures that hunt us. It's like a safe haven of sorts. They bring them around the age of 13 and train them how to survive"

Charles nodded, "I see"

"I'd be happy to tell you more but I'm still learning about everything, gimme some time to get used to that world. Then I'll be able to answer anything you ask" Dean promised.

"Very well then, just try to be careful when dealing with those creatures" Charles said.

"I will Professor" Dean said.

For a minute there the table went silent.

"Hey does anybody know what day it's going to be the hottest?" Rogue asked wanting the warm weather to come.

"I believe that would be Thursday" Charles said.

"Anyone up for a beach day?" Kurt asked.

"I'm all for it" Evan said.

"Me too" Jean said.

"Me three" Kitty said.

"I don't see the harm in that" Scott said.

Dean smirked, "That's funny, Thursday is my birthday"

"Wow we have to do something then" Jean said feeling excited.

* * *

The Brotherhood minus Eileen and Pyro were out trying to blow off some steam. Their recent loss had them feeling down.

The 4 teenagers walked down the street.

"I'm starting to think we suck" Toad said with a frown.

"Starting to? We do. We haven't won a single fight" Pietro said.

"Should I start a diet?" Fred asked nervously.

"No, that won't change anything. Don't forget we're still one person short" Lance said.

"It's gonna have to be someone good to make a difference" Pietro said.

"Maybe miss blue and grumpy ain't doing her job right" Toad said.

"Hell yeah, how do sit ups help me?" Fred asked.

They took a turn down an alley.

"Maybe we need someone new to help us" Pietro said.

Lance turned around and they all stopped.

"I don't care what the problem is. I'm tired of being a second rate mutant. The next person to mess with me is going to get their world rocked" Lance said.

Right as he said that someone bumped into all of them without even acknowledging them.

Lance clenched his fist in anger, "Hey!"

Kratos turned around and faced the Brotherhood looking unamused.

"You got a problem baldy?" Lance asked.

Kratos ignored him and kept on walking.

"Get back here!" Lance created a shockwave that sent Kratos back towards him.

Kratos regained his footing and faced them, "You want to test your power mortal" he clenched his fists.

"You got that right!" Lance sent a tremor that created a wave in the ground.

Kratos pulled back his right hand and punched the wave shattering it, "Is that it?" he stared him down as he approached.

Lance froze, his attack didn't do anything.

"Who the hell is this chump?" Toad leaped towards him.

Kratos grabbed Toad midair and threw him into the wall.

Toad was thrown so hard his body made an imprint on the wall and he was stuck there. He groaned in pain.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean was in the danger room doing his exercises. He had his earphones in his ears listening to Under the Knife by Rise Against.

He threw punches and kicks at a fast pace pushing his speed to his absolute limits.

 _{Wake me up inside, tell me there's a reason_ _  
_ _To take another step to get up off me knees and_ _  
_ _Follow this path of most resistant_ _  
_ _And wherever it takes us_ _  
_ _Whatever it faces and wherever it leads}_

Dean rolled forward and jumped for a tornado kick. When he touched the ground he did a leg sweep and came up with an uppercut.

 _{Something for the pain, just to kill this feeling_ _  
_ _And though we look awake inside, we're all still sleeping_ _  
_ _And I've spent my time here alive but barely there_ _  
_ _Do you believe we'll ever make it? Do you think we'll ever really see?}_

Dean summersaulted backwards a couple of times. He stopped, held himself up with one hand, and spun in the air (upside down) for a kick.

 _{Wake me up inside_ _  
_ _These dreams all die if we let them_ _  
_ _Wake me up inside_ _  
_ _Today won't start if we just give in_ _  
_ _'Cause you'll be anything}_ _  
_

Dean landed on his feet and jumped high up. As he ascended in the air he threw punches and kicks pretending to fight an invisible opponent. _  
_

 _{Just wake me when it's through_ _  
_ _I don't want to feel the things that you do_ _  
_ _Don't worry, I'll be fine_ _  
_ _I just don't want this dream, wake me up inside}_

Ever since he met Jessica he's felt the need to learn how to fight in the air, you never know when you'll encounter someone who can fly.

* * *

Magneto had a serious issue. That boy Charles has taken in has become a real nuisance. The boy was strong, and not in the ordinary way. He needed someone like that on his side.

Perhaps it was time to pay his daughter a visit. If any person could tip the scales of power, it was her.

As he flew in the sky he came across his Brotherhood in the middle of a fight.

Fred threw a punch at Kratos.

Kratos blocked with his forearm and was sent skidding a couple of feet back.

Pietro zipped around Kratos and rapidly punched his body.

Kratos simply stood there and took all the hits as if they were nothing, "Has the fight started?" he queried.

Pietro stopped and stared at him in disbelief, "How?!"

Kratos backhanded him knocking him into a dumpster.

"Enough!" Magneto commanded and the Brotherhood stopped.

Kratos looked up and saw Magneto floating in the air. He leapt up and drew his adamantine blades.

Magneto willed the metal blades to move downwards.

The blades dragged Kratos down like a ton of bricks and he smashed into the ground.

Magneto then took control of a light post and made it wrap around Kratos.

The Brotherhood backed away to make room for their leader.

Kratos struggled to free himself.

Magneto lifted him up and brought him closer.

Kratos used all his strength and started to bend the light post.

"And who might you be?" Magneto asked.

"Someone not to be trifled with!" Kratos began bending the light post.

Magneto saw potential in this boy, how much is yet to be seen. He turned to the Brotherhood, "Boys, go home. I'll handle this"

"But father we can handle this goon" Pietro pleaded.

"Obey my command Pietro!" Magneto shouted at his son.

"Fine" Pietro looked unhappy as he left with his buddies.

Magneto returned his attention towards Kratos who just broke out of his hold, "Come then, let's see what you can do" he waved him over.

* * *

Jean was so excited. Her first date with Dean, something she's been wondering about ever since they started spending time together.

Today they planned to go see a movie, Dean let her pick out which one to watch. Dean knew from the start that they were going to see something he was going to hate, so he just let Jean do the honors. And guess what Jean picked, a romantic film.

Jean just finished getting ready and walks out of her room in a fast pace to go find her handsome date.

She found him ready to go waiting for her by the doorway leaning on the door with his arms and legs crossed.

He was wearing his usual outfit except he added a belt with a lightning bolt buckle.

Dean noticed her coming down the stairs and gave her a warm smile, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go" Jean said walking out with him.

"And just where are you two going together?" Logan asked passing by.

They both stopped in their tracks and looked at each other clueless as to what to say without giving away that this was a date.

As usual Dean came through with his slick tongue, "The real question is if Kurt is done shaving his legs again?"

Logan's eyes widened at the memory of the last time Kurt shaved his legs and clogged up the whole plumbing system, and Logan had to fix it. "ELF!" he yelled running to go find Kurt.

"And problem solved" Dean said opening the door for Jean.

Jean chuckles, "How did you find out about that anyways?"

"A little _cat_ told me" Dean said with a wink.

Jean laughed.

* * *

Rogue went down to the gym area to work out a little bit of her frustration.

She hit the heavy bag with her left jab, then a heavy right hook followed by a left knee to the midsection.

She moved over to the sliding heavy bag, her personal favorite. For some reason, Rogue took a liking to this specific one.

Rogue backed up and landed a powerful kick on the heavy bag's torso area sending it sliding sideways.

She moved to the opposite end and mixed a combo of punches and kicks before ending with a powerful high kick sending the bag sliding again.

She always felt that whenever she hit that bag with her foot, and sent it sliding, she imagined herself kicking away all her problems; Her inability to control her mutant power, her messed up past with Mystique and her inevitable lonely future.

Rogue walked away from the sliding heavy bag and set herself on the bench press machine. '150 should be just fine' she thought to herself.

Lately, observing Dean's dedication to exercising his body has slightly motivated her to try harder.

Rogue changed her mind and sets the weight to 200 ib. She lifted the bar up and down feeling the burn in her muscles to the newly adjusted weight.

* * *

Kratos breathed heavily from fatigue. He was trying his absolute best but the man in the red armor was far too powerful to kill on his own.

Magneto felt impressed. The boy kept on breaking through his defenses, even though Magneto was still untouched it's farther than anyone has gotten in a long time.

Kratos rushed forward again for another attack.

Magneto used metal scraps from his ongoing fight to deflect the boy's attacks. He then willed a dumpster to fly at Kratos.

Kratos caught the dumpster and pushed against it but it wouldn't budge.

"You can't win boy, give up" Magneto said.

Kratos pushed against the metal, "Only the weak give up"

"Then it would suit you, for you are nothing compared to me" Magneto pushed harder.

Kratos struggled, "How did you achieve…such mastery?"

"I realized my life's purpose, and I used it as a goal to realize my full potential" Magneto said.

"Could you show me how?" Kratos asked.

Magneto saw he had the boy's attention, "What is your purpose?"

Kratos began to push back, "My purpose is to gain my father's favor and for him to claim me as his own so I can one day stand by his side"

"A noble purpose, but how far would you go to reach your goal?" Magneto asked.

Kratos pushed a little further, "I would cross the seas with my bare hands"

"How much pain would you endure?" Magneto asked.

"As much as need be" Kratos' hands started to bend the metal.

"How many men would you kill? 100? 1000?" Magneto asked seeing the fire in the boy's eyes.

"I would kill them all!" Kratos shouted as the metal flew back from his burst of strength.

Magneto gazed upon the son of Zeus with fascination, "Such strength of will…" he smirked, "You'll do just fine"

* * *

Dean and Jean walked out of the theater room, "So how did you like it?" Jean asked.

Dean shrugged, "It was alright, I've seen better" he threw the popcorn he was eating in the garbage, "I've had better popcorn too"

"I'll agree that the popcorn stinks, but the movie wasn't that bad" Jean said.

"Just the way they handled their situation was hilarious" Dean said, "Each one of those ladies has a different problem with their man and what they all needed to do was be honest and have some self-respect. But no, they just listen to some weird book that _supposedly_ explains men's behavior" He laughed.

"But can you blame them? They didn't have anything else to do" Jean said sharing a laugh.

Dean looked at her, "Well look, if you ever have a problem with something I do, let me know. Don't play mind games to get your way, just be honest"

"Alright Mr. Relationship expert, I will" Jean said with a smile.

"Hey leave the sarcasm to the professional" Dean said referring to himself.

They walked outside and Jean immediately felt the cold air touch her skin.

"Oh my god, it got so much colder. And I didn't even bring a jacket with me" Jean said shivering.

"Here you can take mine" Dean took off his leather jacket, "I don't feel cold anyways" he handed it to her.

"You sure?" Jean asked.

"Jean, trust me. I'll be fine" Dean assured her.

Jean quickly put it on, "Wow, I feel so warm in this thing" She said zipping up the oversized looking jacket, "Why is it so warm?"

"Well first, the wind doesn't get through the leather. And second, my body emits more heat than an average person. Probably due to the amount of density in my muscles"

Jean was impressed by his educated perspective, "Wow, that's an accurate answer"

"Yeah, I have tons of homework to do" Dean said rolling his eyes.

Jean tilted her head in confusion, "Homework? It's spring break"

"No not from school, Chiron told me to read as much as possible. So I've been through at least half the books in the Institute's library already" Dean said.

"Why did he tell you to read books? Shouldn't you be practicing with swords?" Jean asked.

"Knowledge is power, right?" Dean asked.

Jean nodded, "That's what they say"

"Then by that logic I'm gaining more power" Dean said.

"At least you're not all brawn and no brains" Jean said.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Rogue was on her last set on the bench press, 200 pounds was giving her the challenge she needed.

'5…6' she thought counting her repetitions.

'7…8 almost done'

'9…'she prepared herself for the last press. She pushed with whatever energy she had left in her arms and brought the bar about half-way up. At that point all her struggles were for nothing, she could feel her muscles slowly giving out.

Scott walked in, "Hey Rogue, have you seen..." he noticed her struggle on the bar and spotted it getting lower, "Whoa" he ran over to her and helped bring the bar back up and noticed the difference in weight compared to her usual amount, "What's with the extra weight Rogue?" Scott asked concerned.

Rogue got up from the bench and grabbed her towel, "I wanted to push myself a little, is that so bad?" she wiped the sweat off her face.

"Well no, but you moved up quite a bit from your usual amount that's all" Scott said sounding concerned.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I don't need your help" Rogue said walking away.

Scott was left standing there clueless as to what he did wrong, "Ok then"

Rogue took her time walking to her room, her mind was in a deep train of thought. The more members the X-men have the more useless she feels. Everyone can do something beneficial to the team, but what can she do?

She can get her butt kicked by Toad, that's what. That was totally humiliating, and the worst part is there was no one else there to help her. She had to handle it on her own, not like everyone else who got help with their fights.

Rogue longed to feel important…more specifically to feel needed. And right now she's not really feeling a "need" vibe from her teammates. Nobody really understands her; Kitty is her roommate so she knows more than the average person and Kurt has made a bond with her ever since their encounter with his past.

But to be honest though…..Dean has gotten really close to her and treats her like a good friend. He constantly says that he believes that Rogue will eventually control her powers but Rogue doesn't believe that for one second. She just can't comprehend how a thing like that could be possible. But still, it helps to have someone who believes in you. Rogue smiles at that thought.

* * *

Dean walked Jean to the entrance to the mansion, "You know, on a regular date this would be the moment when I would have to say goodbye and goodnight, but we live in the same house"

Jean smiled, "Yeah, I guess so"

Dean and Jean's eyes met and took a moment to just admire what they were looking at.

Jean had a great time tonight, the movie was great, the ride home was great, and the whole time Dean was respectful and didn't try anything on her. In Jean's eyes, Dean was a true gentleman, and a gentleman deserves a reward.

Jean leaned closer to Dean's face and kissed his cheek, far from the lips but close enough to be a tease. Well at least a small reward.

"Goodnight" She said walking inside.

Dean stood there watching her walk inside. When she did go inside he touched the spot where her lips touched his cheek. His face grew a smile and he walked towards the cliff where he could look at the ocean, 'Sometimes life isn't so bad'

* * *

Author's note: _The ghost of sparta siding with Magneto, who could've seen that one one coming? And it seems like Dean is interested in pursuing Jean for the time being. Next chapter is one that most of you have been waiting for for a while, the long awaited meet of Percy and Dean!_


	31. Chapter 31 : Practice makes perfect

Chapter 31

 _Practice makes perfect_

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Dean decided to spend the day at Camp training. His weapon training was coming along nicely, he began to adapt to the various fighting styles.

Chiron always kept him busy no matter what exercise he did. Whether it was dueling, wall climbing, log hopping, archery, there was always something extra he made him do.

At the moment he was by the sandpits with Chiron and Richie. His dueling had begun to draw more and more people every time to the point where Dean ended up sparring with almost every half-blood at camp.

"Ready?" Chiron asked.

Dean and Richie nodded.

"Begin" Chiron said.

Richie thrusted his spear forward.

Dean deflected the attack upward and stabbed with his sword as he moved closer.

Richie blocked but was pushed back from the force of the attack.

Dean closed the distance between them and slashed at his legs.

Richie didn't move fast enough and was cut by his ankle.

Dean then slashed vertically and Richie blocked by raising his shield.

Richie then thrusted his spear towards Dean's shoulder.

Dean moved just enough to dodge it and then used his sword to chop off the tip of the spear.

Richie looked at the now shortened staff he was holding in disbelief, "Good move" he admitted.

Dean kicked away the spear tip, "Thank you" he then ran towards him.

Richie swung the staff in his hands hoping to hit him.

Dean then rolled on the ground, avoiding the staff, and came up holding his blade to Richie's throat.

"Very good Dean" Chiron said looking pleased with his progress.

Dean lowered his weapon, "Good fight"

"Thanks but you were great" Richie said with a smile. The two of them had become friends over their many times dueling together.

"Alright then, who else would like to try?" Chiron asked.

The crowd remained silent, not out of fear, just concern.

"Beckendorf why don't you give it a try" Chiron said.

Beckendorf stepped forward, "Don't worry Chiron, I'll kick his ass" he said with a smirk.

"Hey that's no way to talk to your uncle" Dean joked.

Beckendorf picked up his shield and hammer, "Yeah keep talking Dean"

Dean fought him a couple of times, that hammer of his is strong but slow. He entered his stance, "You ready?"

Beckendorf nodded.

"Begin" Chiron said.

Beckendorf charged first hoping to gain an advantage with swift and powerful attacks.

Dean dodged the attacks rather than block to counter attack faster.

Beckendorf swung his hammer left and right trying to land a hit but Dean kept dodging.

Dean then slashed Beckendorf 's hammer arm and opened a gash.

Beckendorf smacked Dean with his shield pushing him away.

Dean rolled backwards and got back on his feet.

Beckendorf looked at the gash and winced, "That hurt dude"

Dean flipped his sword in an arc, "I'll be more careful next time" he said with a cocky grin.

Beckendorf charged at him and swung his hammer low.

Dean jumped over the hammer but didn't have time to dodge the next consecutive attack. He was forced to block with his shield knocking him down.

Beckendorf raised his hammer for a heavy attack.

Dean blocked with his shield but still felt the force of the attack. He then swept Beckendorf's legs making him fall.

As he hit the ground Dean knocked his shield out of his hands.

Beckendorf retaliated by hitting him in the stomach with his hammer.

Dean winced from the pain.

They both got to their feet at the same time.

Beckendorf charged at him and swung his hammer using two hands.

Dean blocked with his shield but Beckendorf hit it so hard that he knocked it out of Dean's hand.

"Jesus" Dean kicked him in the chest knocking him backwards, "You're fired up today nephew" he joked.

Beckendorf laughed, "Oh now you're just asking for it!" he charged at him again.

Dean ducked underneath his swing and sliced his ribcage.

Beckendorf slowed down, "Ow that hurts" he winced.

Dean flipped his sword in an arc, "You can stop if you want" he said optimistically.

"Yeah you wish" Beckendorf approached him slower than before.

'He's getting tired' Dean thought as he moved closer.

Beckendorf swung his hammer downward but Dean grabbed his hand and went for a vertical slash. Beckendorf grabbed his hand and then the two of them struggled to overpower the other.

'Damn he's strong' Dean admitted as he tried his best to push him back.

Beckendorf slowly started to gain ground.

Dean pulled him back and flipped him over.

Beckendorf landed on his back.

Dean went to slash downward but Beckendorf blocked with his Hammer.

Beckendorf then grabbed Dean's hand and threw him with all his might.

Dean flipped in the air and landed gracefully on the ground.

By the time he did Beckendorf had leapt into the air and was about to bring his hammer down.

Dean backed away at the last second letting Beckendorf strike the ground.

Dean then put his foot over Charlie's hammer and put his blade by his neck.

"Damn" Beckendorf said in defeat.

"Try not to be so hasty next time Charlie" Chiron said.

Dean smirked, "Good try though" he helped him up.

"That cut on my arm slowed me down just enough to miss" Beckendorf noticed.

"How bout that" Dean said with a smirk.

"Justin why don't you give it a try" Chiron said.

Justin, from the Athena cabin, stepped forward using the classic sword and shield.

"Alright" Dean cracked his neck, "Let's do this" he entered a defensive stance.

Justin entered an offensive stance to counter his.

"Begin" Chiron said.

Justin attacked from multiple angles testing Dean's defenses.

Dean managed to block the attacks and counter attacked.

Justin moved swiftly and blocked every attack without leaving an opening.

Dean backed away and the two of them stared each other down.

'He's not bad' Dean thought.

Justin slashed horizontally.

Dean blocked it with ease and countered with an overhead slash.

Justin blocked it by raising his shield over his head and he stabbed towards Dean's gut.

Dean deflected the blade off his shield and spun around with a horizontal slash.

Justin blocked but allowed the force of the hit to push him. He rolled to his right and slashed at Dean's feet. He managed to cut Dean's calf.

Dean backed away to gain some breathing room, 'Not bad at all, this'll be tough'

Their swords and shields clashed in a never ending attempt to outdo the other but they were of equal skill.

Dean bashed Justin's shield with his own knocking him back and slashed upwards scratching the armor he was wearing.

Justin looked at the long scratch on his chest armor, if he wasn't wearing it his insides would have been pouring out.

Justin then slashed towards Dean's sword arm.

Dean blocked with his right gauntlet, knocked the sword out of Justin's hand with his shield, spun around and smacked him in the face with the flat side of his blade.

Justin was dazed from the hit he took to the face.

Dean then switched his blade to a reverse grip and punched Justin square in the face.

Justin fell on his back.

Dean quickly placed his blade at Justin's throat before he could react.

"An excellent attempt Justin" Chiron commended him.

"But not good enough" Justin said dusting himself off.

"Regardless of the outcome your form was flawless, take pride in that" Chiron said.

"Geez, at this rate it won't be long until I'm your best student" Dean boasted.

Chiron chuckled, "My best student? For a half-blood that's only been here a couple of months you have a lot of confidence in yourself"

"Confidence motivates" Dean said with a smirk.

"Yes but it also blinds" Chiron reminded him.

"How bout you let the big shot fight a worthy opponent?" Clarisse stepped forward.

Dean walked up to her, "Well that sounds like a great idea" he looked eager.

"An intriguing idea but perhaps another time, seeing as how Dean just had three duels he would be at a disadvantage" Chiron said.

"That's right, wouldn't want you to get to lose too fast" Clarisse grinning at him.

"Come Dean, I have another exercise for you" Chiron went to leave.

"No I wanna fight her now" Dean said glaring at her.

Chiron stopped, "That would be very unwise" he warned.

"You better listen big shot" Clarisse said daring him to try.

Dean backed away and entered his stance, "Show me what you got tomboy"

Clarisse picked up her sword and shield and stood across from him.

Chiron sighed, 'He is his father's son' "Very well then, begin"

Dean charged forward in hopes of ending things quickly. He attacked from all angles in a burst of speed.

Clarisse blocked every attack with ease, "You're gonna have to do better than that"

Dean doubled his efforts and tried his absolute best.

Clarisse matched his speed and skill letting nothing pass through her defense.

Dean stopped attacking to catch his breath, 'Damn her, not a single hit'

Clarisse smirked, "You look tired newbie, maybe you should take a nap" she swung her sword diagonally.

Dean went to block with his shield but Clarisse's attack took him off guard and sent him skidding across the ground.

Clarisse slowly walked towards him.

Dean got back on his feet, 'She's stronger than everyone else'

Clarisse blocked an attack with her sword and bashed him in the face with her shield.

Dean spewed out blood.

Clarisse slashed downwards with all her might.

Dean went to block the attack with his sword but she knocked it out of his hand.

Clarisse then smacked him with her shield knocking him down on the ground.

Drops of blood trickled down Dean's mouth, 'C'mon get up' he tried his best to quickly get on his feet.

Clarisse held her blade at his throat, "Looks like I win"

Dean looked enraged to say the least.

Clarisse sheathed her blade.

"That will be all for today everyone" Chiron said and the crowd dissipated.

As everyone left Dean could hear them talking about him.

"Well that didn't last very long"

"Yeah she picked him apart"

Dean punched the ground in anger, "Damn"

Chiron trotted towards him, "A true warrior not only knows how to fight his enemies but outthinks them and plans for any eventuality"

Dean got up, "What's that supposed to mean"

"It means you're supposed to pick your battles, not jump into one every time someone tries to get in your head" Chiron said.

"But I'm the son of Zeus, I can't just back down from a fight. That makes me look weak" Dean said.

"I see one thing you and your father have in common, your pride. If even one person challenges you your pride won't allow you to make the wiser decision, that's a fatal flaw that'll get you killed" Chiron said.

Dean remained silent, he'd rather save his aggression.

"Take the rest of the day off and think about what I've said" Chiron said trotting away.

Dean watched him leave. Once he was gone he mimicked Chiron's voice, "Take the rest of the day off bla-bla-bla, I hope you get flees!" he shouted.

* * *

The next day Chiron arrived at the sandpits again with a small crowd already forming.

"Alright then who would like to start?" Chiron asked.

Clarisse stepped forward, "I'm itching for a real challenge" she drew her sword, "Who thinks they got what it takes?"

Dean stepped out of the crowd, "I think you owe me a rematch" he stood on the sandpit across her.

"Back for more already?" Clarisse laughed.

"Are you feeling up to it Dean?" Chiron asked.

"Damn right I am" Dean said locking eyes with Clarisse.

"Alright then, begin" Chiron said.

The two of them went at it right away swords clashing and all. This time Dean felt more able to keep up with Clarisse.

Dean attacked twice then ducked underneath a wide slash.

Clarisse swung her shield at his face.

Dean blocked with his own shield, the same move won't get him twice.

Clarisse then slashed at his legs.

Dean jumped over her blade and sliced her arm.

Clarisse backed away to get some breathing room.

"It won't be so easy this time" Dean said keeping his guard up.

Clarisse looked at the cut on her arm for a second before focusing on him again, "You'll lose, it'll just take a little longer" she said taking a few steps towards him.

Dean mirrored her and also took a few steps towards her.

Clarisse kicked sand in Dean's face.

"Ah!" the sand rendered Dean blind.

Clarisse sliced Dean's hand, making him drop his shield, and bashed his head with her shield.

Dean fell on his back, his head was spinning and his vision obscured.

Clarisse raised her shield to attack with it.

Dean heard her approaching and moved at the last second to avoid it.

Unfortunately, Clarisse moved quickly and bashed his head in with the butt of her sword.

Dean felt dazed, a few more hits to the head and he wouldn't be able to stay conscious.

Clarisse kicked the weapon out of Dean's hand and went to bash him again.

Dean caught her hand and opened his eyes with sparks of lightning.

Clarisse froze with fear. He threw a lightning bolt at her chest that sent her flying backwards.

Dean got up, now able to see, grabbed his sword and charged at her.

Clarisse didn't have enough time to get on her feet so she protected herself with her shield.

Dean repeatedly bashed her shield trying to hit her in a fit of rage but she blocked every time.

Clarisse swept his legs making him fall down and smacked him in the face with her shield on his way down.

She quickly got up and held the point of her blade at Dean's gut ready to skewer him.

"That's enough Clarisse!" Chiron said sternly.

Clarisse heard his commanding voice and backed away.

Dean slowly got to his feet, "I'm not finished" he went to go at her again.

Chiron trotted in front of him, "Yes you are"

Dean glared at him, "Move" he said angrily.

"Get yourself cleaned up, until you can fight with a clear head I won't be training you" Chiron said in a serious tone.

"What?! That's bullshit!" Dean shouted.

Chiron pointed to the medics, "Go"

Dean wanted to say or do something but decided not to and left. After he cleaned himself up and changed his clothes he went to go find Chiron by the big house.

He saw Mr. D sitting by the porch.

"Where's Chiron?" Dean asked.

"He took some of the younger recruits into the woods, said he would be back later" Mr. D said as he read a wine enthusiast magazine.

Dean looked displeased, "I'll wait for him then" he took a seat next to Mr. D.

"I heard you've been quite the troublemaker lately" Mr. D said cheekily.

"I'm the troublemaker?! What about Clarisse?" Dean asked.

"You have no idea how much of a sore loser you sound like now" Mr. D laughed lightly.

Dean's eyes sparked with lightning.

"Oh relax little brother, it's called a joke" Mr. D said flipping a page.

"It's not funny" Dean said with a serious tone.

"Chiron is right you know, your pride is your fatal flaw" Mr. D said.

"Thanks, I already know that" Dean reminded him.

"Oh yes you know it, but when did you realize it? Was it the first ass kicking or the second?" Mr. D joked.

"I'm glad you're having fun with this" Dean said sarcastically.

"You know you're not the first one to have issues with Clarisse" Mr. D said.

"Really who else?" Dean asked.

"That Poseidon child, oh what was his name again?" Mr. D wondered.

"Percy?" Dean said remembering Beckendorf mentioning his name.

"Yes that was it, Perseus Jackson. It's too bad he doesn't stay here all year he would be fun to have around" Mr. D said.

"Where does he live?" Dean asked curiously.

"Manhattan. Perhaps you two should meet, he may be able to provide you with some advice to your problem" Mr. D said.

Dean liked that idea, "Perhaps I will"

* * *

Dean walked up the stairs towards the apartment Mr. D told him about.

'I wonder what he looks like' Dean thought.

As he walked towards the door, his sword that was strapped to his waist, loosened, and fell off.

'How did people walk around in these things?' Dean picked up the blade. He removed it from its sheath, to make his job easier, and strapped the sheath to his back, 'Much better'

A person walked by, glanced at him, then kept on walking.

Dean chuckled, 'It's funny how no one see's what I'm holding'

 _I didn't know it at the time but I was about to meet my best friend_

Percy Jackson opened his door to go out and stopped abruptly when he saw Dean.

Percy was eating an apple, slowly chewing on the fruit, and froze as soon as he saw the celestial bronze weapon in Dean's hand as if he were ready for a fight.

Percy instinctively dropped the apple and hit Dean with a right cross.

 _And I have you as my witness to see that he threw the first punch_

Dean was knocked down from the unexpected attack.

Percy grabbed riptide out of his pocket, clicked the top, and the blade grew in his hand.

He slashed downward and Dean blocked with his own weapon, the edge of his weapon only inches from his face.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

Dean glared at Percy, "Someone you shouldn't have pissed off" he kicked Percy in the chest knocking him back.

Dean jumped to his feet just in time to block another downward slash. In these narrow halls only vertical attacks would work.

Dean pushed him back and thrusted his blade forward.

Percy cartwheeled across the floor avoiding the attack and slashed his back.

Dean yelped, "Ah!" Celestial bronze was more painful than regular metal. He turned around and lightning sparked in his eyes, "That's it!" Dean moved faster than Percy could react and tackled him right through the sheet rock walls.

The two of them landed on the floor inside an apartment. Their weapons scattered somewhere.

An old lady who was sitting on a lounge chair gasped, "Oh my"

The two boys got up groggily.

"Sorry Mrs. Rosario" Percy apologized, then punched Dean in the gut.

That knocked the wind out of him, "Cheap shot" Dean muttered.

Percy then kicked him in the chest.

Dean was knocked back into the window shattering the glass. He managed to hold on so he didn't fall out.

'That was close' Dean thought as he climbed back in.

Percy threw a right hook but Dean ducked under it and came back up to clock him in the jaw.

Percy was sent flying backwards into the bathroom.

Percy smashed into the bathroom sink and water started spraying everywhere.

Dean slowly approached him, "I think you should sit down before you hurt yourself"

Percy felt the water rejuvenating him, "I don't know about you" he got up, "But I'm just getting started!" He threw a punch and the water around him formed into a fist and hit Dean.

Dean tumbled across the floor.

Percy expected him to stay down after a hit like that but he just got right back up.

Lightning began to crackle around Dean's body.

Percy eyes widened at the sight before him, "Oh boy"

Dean threw a lightning bolt that shocked the life out of Percy. The water around him made it feel worse than it was.

Then the two of them charged at each other.

"Percy!" Someone shouted.

They froze.

Percy looked over and saw his mother staring at the two of them.

"Hey ma" Percy said sheepishly.

"Percy what's going on?" Sally asked.

Dean looked at him, "Wait, you're Percy?"

"Yeah, why?" Percy asked.

"I'm from Camp Half-Blood" Dean said.

Percy facepalmed, "Aw man"

* * *

Sally invited Dean into their home and was cleaning his wound.

"You really don't need to do that, it'll heal on its own" Dean said.

"Better safe than sorry" Sally said as she dabbed rubbing alcohol on his back wound.

Percy held an ice pack to his face where a big bruise was growing, "Give him all the attention why don't you, it's not like I'm hurt"

"Weren't you the one that started it?" Sally asked.

"He had his sword drawn!" Percy argued, "What was I supposed to do?"

"I probably would have done the same thing" Dean admitted.

"You boys need to learn to ask questions first" Sally said.

Dean got up, "That's good enough" he put his shirt back on.

"Well now that you're fixed up do you mind telling me who you are and what you want?" Percy asked.

"The name is Dean, son of Zeus. I was told there was another child of the big three" Dean said.

Percy figured he was a child of Zeus when he saw his lightning bolt, "I didn't think there were any other big three kids still alive"

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Dean asked.

"Sure" Percy said leading the way.

Dean and Percy sat by his fire escape.

"Sorry I made a mess of the place, I should have realized it was you when you used the water. I guess I was just caught up in the moment" Dean said.

"No don't worry about it, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I've just been on edge since someone tried to kill me not too long ago" Percy said.

"That's understandable" Dean said.

"It's gonna be a pain to pay for all the damage" Percy said already knowing his mom is going to make him do something for it.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it all" Dean said feeling bad.

"No I can't let you do that, it's not right" Percy said.

"Trust me, don't worry about it. My family is rich" Dean said.

"Oh" Percy sounded surprised, "Well go ahead then" he laughed.

"Hey if you live so close to camp why don't you come by at all?" Dean asked.

"I guess a part of me doesn't want to go. Living here makes me feel like I'm normal you know?" Percy said.

"I get where you're coming from, but I don't think people like us can live a normal life" Dean said.

"Won't stop me from trying" Percy said.

"That's good, you shouldn't give up on what you want" Dean said.

Percy looked at Dean, he found him to be a likable person.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what did you come here for?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well...actually I'm not really sure to tell you the truth, I kinda just wanted to meet you. Maybe get your opinion on something" Dean said.

Percy nodded, "Ok, lay it on me sparky"

Dean gave him a look, 'Sparky?' "Ok Magicarp, easy with the splashing"

Percy smirked.

"Here's the deal. I'm trying to become a stronger fighter so Chiron's been guiding me through all kinds of training. My most recent kind was dueling against other half-bloods and I've been getting pretty good" Dean said.

"So what's the problem?" Percy asked.

Dean clenched his fists, "You know Clarisse?"

Percy laughed lightly, "Should have seen that one coming"

"She keeps on getting in my face and it's pissing me off. On top of that she beat me twice in a duel so she feels all high and mighty" Dean said.

"That's rough, I've had my dealings with Ares and his offspring. I'm not fond of them" Percy said.

"You had _dealings_ with Ares?" Dean asked.

"Last year I had to get your Dad's master bolt back and I was forced to duel Ares" Percy said.

"You had to fight a _god_? How did that go?" Dean asked curiously.

"It was definitely the hardest fight I've ever fought. I survived long enough to get out of there alive, it wasn't easy" Percy said.

"Damn, I'm actually kind of jealous" Dean said.

"Well don't be, if he didn't toy with me I'd be done for" Percy said.

"I didn't think Gods would even bother fighting mortals" Dean said.

"Chiron told me that Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve" Percy said.

Dean sighed, "You dueled him and I'm having trouble dealing with one of his kids, my success is clearly underwhelming"

"Hey everyone has their good and bad days, you're just having some of your bad ones"  
Percy said.

"Maybe, it's just been a hassle having to learn a new weapon style, and Clarisse gets me so mad I don't know what to do" Dean said.

"Well if you want my advice, just don't let her get to you, fight the best way you can, and be yourself" Percy gave him an honest answer.

Dean nodded, that was just about the best answer he was gonna get, "Sounds good to me"

"Well I'm glad to be of help" Percy said.

Dean offered him his hand, "Percy, I'm glad we met. I just wish it could have been under different circumstances"

Percy shook his hand, "You're an interesting guy, I'll give you that"

"If you ever need anything, like a friend or an ally, you can count on me cousin" Dean said with a smirk.

Percy smiled, "Cousin, I like that"

"Well, see you around" Dean jumped off the fire escape.

Percy looked down and saw him land on the ground, 'That was cool'

* * *

Chiron was overseeing the duels by the sandpits.

"Who else would like to try?" Chiron asked.

"I think it's about time I redeem myself" Dean said coming out of the crowd.

"Look who's back" Clarisse said looking amused, "What happened you think third time's the charm?"

Dean stood across from her, "Third time is the charm ugly bitch" he drew his gladii.

Clarisse drew her sword, "I'll make you eat those words"

"Dean what are you doing?" Chiron asked him discreetly.

"Redeeming myself" Dean said.

Chiron noticed he wasn't wearing armor and he was using different weapons.

"What happened to your armor and weapons?" Chiron asked.

"I'm gonna fight the way I want to" Dean said looking back at her.

"So be it then. Begin" Chiron said.

Clarisse boldly charged at Dean not considering him a threat.

Dean thrusted a blade out to intercept her.

Clarisse deflected it with her shield and slashed downward.

Dean blocked, by forming an X over his head, with ease.

Clarisse attacked with both her sword and shield as she did before but this time Dean found it easy to simply dodge all her attacks.

Dean blocked at attack and then ducked as she spun around trying to hit him with her shield. As he went underneath it he slashed her calve with force making her fall on her back. He then smacked her in the face with the flat side of his sword.

Clarisse got up and doubled her efforts attempting to cut Dean to pieces aiming high and low.

Dean ducked to the side from a diagonal slash and pretended to attack her ribcage forcing Clarisse to block with her shield. Dean then moved swiftly and elbowed her in the back of the head.

Clarisse fell face first to the ground.

"How's that dirt taste?" Dean asked her.

Clarisse's face turned red as she got on her feet in a frenzy trying kill him.

Dean backed away with every attack forcing her to come to him.

Clarisse extended her reach trying her very best to hit him. Which made her thrust a little too far.

Dean tilted his head avoiding the thrust, sliced her hand making her drop her weapon, and smacked her in the back with the flat side of his sword.

Clarisse was knocked forward but she stopped and turned around.

"I wonder what you're going to do now" Dean said slowly walking towards her.

Clarisse seemed desperate, she lost her sword and most of her stamina. She didn't have much left. She kicked sand in his eyes hoping to get a momentary advantage.

Dean closed his eyes, rolled towards her, and slashed with both of his swords.

Clarisse blocked with her shield but the force of the attack made her take a few steps back.

Dean then repeatedly attacked her shield forcing her to step back.

Clarisse moved backwards trying to avoid the attacks.

Dean then swept her legs making her fall on her back, "You must love sitting on your ass cause you just keep on getting knocked down" he laughed.

Clarisse charged at him using her shield as a weapon.

Dean blocked with one hand and bashed her face with the butt of his sword.

Clarisse dropped her shield and moved back.

Dean stood there waiting for her to make a move.

Her weapons were nowhere near her, she had no choice. Clarisse put up her fists in a boxing stance.

Dean laughed, "Putting up your dukes huh? Ok" he threw aside his gladii, "Let's see what you got" he waved her over.

Clarisse tried throwing a couple of punches.

Dean dodged them all without any trouble, "So much for the child of Ares" he punched her square in the face breaking her nose.

Clarisse went to kick him in the balls.

Dean grabbed her leg, "Aw how cute is that" he threw her on the ground. He knelt down next to her and started punching her in the face.

At first he enjoyed the feeling but then Dean suddenly stopped punching her.

Clarisse held her hands up, "I give up" she mumbled, her face was too swollen to speak loudly.

Dean stood up and looked at Chiron.

"You win" Chiron didn't look happy.

He looked back at Clarisse and realized what he had done.

 _This was probably the one time I ever saw that girl weak and helpless, I honestly felt bad for her_

Dean knelt down next to Clarisse looking a little more civil.

Clarisse wiped the blood off her face, "What do you want?" she sounded emotional, on top of that her eyes were tearing. Being humiliated does shatter someone's pride.

Dean gave her his hand, "To say I'm sorry" he said genuinely.

Clarisse couldn't believe a word he just said.

"Unlike you, I don't like to hurt people, even more so girls but you forced my hand. Now you can either take my hand, we'll be friends, and I won't bother you anymore. Or we can stay the way we are and every time you even open your mouth around me you're going to experience what you just did" Dean said looking sincere.

Clarisse could tell he was serious and she didn't want to be humiliated ever again. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Smart choice" Dean pat her on the back and left.

Chiron trotted next to him, "That was…unexpected"

Dean chuckled, "Really, why?"

"I never imagined you as the forgiving type" Chiron said sounding genuinely surprised, "Why did you do that? I'm curious"

Dean thought about the right words to use, "My father taught me how to fight, how to defend myself. But my mother, she taught me respect. She taught me that even though I have power I shouldn't abuse it. If she were here right now she'd make me apologize"

Chiron nodded, "I see. I would almost be proud of you if you didn't take off your armor" he mentioned.

Dean rolled his eyes, "C'mon, why can't you be happy with anything I do?"

"The day I have nothing left to teach you, I will be a truly happy, but today is not that day" Chiron said stopping.

Dean stopped and faced him, "Whatever, I took off my armor so I could move faster and I used the weapons I know best. What's so wrong about that?"

Chiron shook his head, "You still don't see it"

"Don't see what? You can't talk in riddles all the time" Dean said.

"Why do you have to take off the armor? Why do you have to use a different weapon style? There should be no need to do either of those. Why can't you move as fast as you do with the heavy armor? Why aren't you comfortable using a different weapon style? Give me an accurate answer" Chiron demanded, "You have been studying haven't you?"

"Yeah I have. And that would be gravity and personal preference" Dean said.

"Wrong" Chiron tapped his forehead, "You're limiting yourself"

"Ok" Dean threw his hands up, "Confucius is gonna have to explain that"

"Since you started training have you noticed how much you've improved? At first the weight of the equipment would wear you down too quickly, now you've adjusted too it just like everyone else. The same with using the sword and shield. I say that with another week or two of training you could have beaten Clarisse like you did today"

Dean stood there and thought about what he said for a minute, "So me putting on weight made me stronger and faster. And using different weapons made it easier to adapt…." His mind was processing, "You say that I'm limiting myself but there's a limit to the weight armor can have"

"Yes, _that_ does have a limit. But gravity doesn't" Chiron left him to think.

Dean stood there, 'Gravity…'

 _Up until then I was newbie in a world full of pros without an ounce of creativity...That was the day I changed the game_

* * *

Chiron trotted up to the big house where Mr. D was sitting as usual.

"Interesting little show, don't you agree?" Mr. D asked.

"Quite, but I was more interested in what happened after the fight" Chiron said.

"Yes, perhaps after he kills us he'll just apologize" Mr. D laughed.

Chiron didn't look amused, "I do not believe he will be the one to do that, you should be able to see that"

Mr. D put down his magazine, "What I do see, is his internal conflict. His true nature hasn't surfaced. He's still a growing boy, yet to become a man"

* * *

Author's note: _Oh boy, they went right at it didn't they haha. I know riptide is supposed to have a cap on it but to me that seems like it would be a little too time consuming in the heat of battle. That might have been a little harsh for Clarisse, but she's an asshole so who cares. Let me know what you guys think so far of the story, just to see if there's anything I should work on in the future_


	32. Chapter 32 : Brains over Brawn

Chapter 32

 _Brains over Brawn_

 **At the Institute**

Dean sat down by his desk in his room and opened up his laptop. It had been so long since he checked his email, yet alone gone on his laptop at all.

Dean signed in to his email address and found 1000+ new emails, and that's not including spam, 'Alright, let's start deleting these suckers' he thought as he began scrolling down.

He quickly searched through them making sure there was nothing important. His reading speed had increased since he started reading more books, the more he read the easier it was to process the information in them.

Suddenly Dean got a new email.

He clicked on it. No name, no subject, not even English letters. Dean looked at it carefully and recognizes the language, ancient Greek.

It said, "You are not alone"

Dean didn't know what to think of this. Very few people spoke this language, let alone figured out a way to write it on their computer. He figured it was probably a virus or something so he deleted it and shut off his laptop.

* * *

Dean was walking towards the Institute with Jean next to him, talking and flirting.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jean asked.

Dean pretended to think, "Oh I don't know, maybe some training, maybe some relaxing…or we could sit by the water and stare at the sunset" he offered.

Jean smiled, "I like that last idea"

Dean returned with his own smile, "I thought you might"

They finally arrived and approach the entrance.

"Hey I should check the mail" Jean said moving away from Dean and towards the mailbox. She opened the mailbox and found a package inside.

She looked at it and it had no return address or the name of the sender on it, "Huh that's weird, no name" she shook the box around to try and hear what's inside, "I wonder what it is"

Dean suddenly became curious, "Let me see it one sec" he said and Jean gave it to him. On the outside it didn't seem suspicious but his keen hearing picked up something. He heard a ticking sound '…almost like…' Dean tossed the package into the air, "Get down!" he yelled as he grabbed Jean and dropped to the floor.

The package exploded in the air, nothing lethal, just a small explosion.

Dean looked around and spotted a bunch of scorched papers falling from the air. They all had the same writing, they said, "You are not alone" in ancient Greek.

Jean grabbed one and looked at it, "What is this?"

Dean's face had an angry look, "Someone's trying to mess with me"

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the War room to discuss the matter at hand.

Charles eyed the scorched piece of paper carefully, "How long has this been going on?"

"I got the email yesterday" Dean said with his arms crossed, he didn't look happy.

Charles set the paper on his desk, "Do you have any idea who would do this?"

Dean shook his head, "No. The only person who dislikes me at Camp is Clarisse and she's not smart enough to do this"

"What does it say?" Logan asked.

"It says _You are not alone_ " Dean said.

"That could mean many things" Storm said.

"Could be a stalker" Evan said.

Dean looked at him weirdly, "You know, under normal circumstances I would consider that. But I think the ancient Greek rules that out"

"So is there anything we can do?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid not Scott" Charles rolled over to Dean, "All we can do for now is wait for this mystery person to contact you again" Charles rested his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out"

"I hope we do" Dean walked out with Jean.

* * *

Dean and Jean were in his room. He tried replying to the email but it didn't work, there was no email address to reply to.

"So how are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I mean I'm still a little shaken up, but I wasn't hurt. I'll be ok" Jean said.

"Good, I wouldn't want you hurt because of me" Dean said holding her hand.

Jean smiled at his show of affection.

Dean went over to his laptop and opens it up, "I just need to wait for this person to approach me again"

"Who knows how long that's going to take though" Jean said.

"I'll wait here as long as it takes" Dean said folding his arms over his chest and staring at the screen.

"Well I'll leave you to it then" Jean said as she kissed his cheek and walked out of his room.

Dean smiled.

* * *

 **A couple of hours later**

Dean was seriously getting bored, 'How long is this going to take?!'

He suddenly got an email. Same style, ancient Greek and no name. It said "Did you like my present?"

Dean noticed that this time somehow the option to reply was available. He wrote back, "I wasn't impressed"

A couple of seconds later the mystery person replied, "Oh c'mon, you can at least say that you were whelmed"

'Whelmed?' Dean thought. Who says that? "Just tell me what you want from me"

"I want to inform you that you're not alone" the mystery person said.

"What does that mean? Be more specific" Dean said.

"You're not the only half-blood in Bayville Dean" the mystery person said.

Dean sat there for a moment contemplating on what he knows so far. This person obviously knows a little about Dean to know his name and that he's a half-blood. Also this person could be implying that they're a half-blood too.

"So?" Dean said. It seemed like a good idea to get some more info out of this person.

"So aren't you curious? Don't you want to see who the better warrior is?" the mystery person asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow, 'That seems a little personal for anyone to know' he thought. He replied, "Why would I want that?"

This time the mystery person took a little longer to reply but they did with a link.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"It's you" The mystery person said.

Dean had no idea what that meant so he clicked on the link and it opened up a video. The title said, "Decapitation in cage match".

Dean watched and after a few seconds he realized that that was his fight with Brick. It was low quality but he could recognize himself on video.

"Where did you find this?" Dean asked.

"I was there, very gruesome. It'd be a shame if this were to go public" The mystery person said.

"Nobody would recognize me, you can't even see my face" Dean said.

"Maybe not now, but with a little bit of editing…" the mystery person said.

Another video popped up on Dean's screen, the same one but this one was a lot clearer. Enough to easily identify anyone's face.

"…Everyone will know" the mystery person said.

Dean squeezed his fist in anger, "I swear if you show anyone that video I will kill you!"

"I'd love to see you try" the mystery person said.

"Yeah that's pretty rich coming from the person hiding behind a screen" Dean said.

A page suddenly opened up and showed a person in a gray hoodie hiding in the shadows.

"You're still hiding" Dean said out loud.

"Did you expect me to reveal my identity right away?" the person spoke with a fake programmed voice.

Dean answered with a cold stare.

"Seems like I've struck a nerve" the mystery person said.

Dean inched closer to the laptop, "I've had enough of your games. What do you want?"

"Fight me 1v1 or that video goes viral" the mystery person said plainly.

"Alright tough guy, when and where" Dean welcomed the challenge.

"Meet me at the Bayville high football field at midnight. Bring whatever weapons or armor you want it doesn't matter" The mystery person said.

"And I suppose this is a fight to the death" Dean assumed.

"Kill you? No, I wanna fight you just to prove I'm better. Come alone so there won't be any witnesses" The mystery person said.

Dean thought that was strange but he went along with it, "Fine"

"Oh and more thing. Say hi to that hot redhead for me" The mystery person said.

Dean smashed his laptop into pieces, 'Didn't need that stupid thing anyways'

* * *

Jean had left Dean a couple of hours ago and she's been getting pretty bored.

Jean yawned. She looked at the time, its 11:30. 'Gosh, where did the time go?', It was almost time for her to go to sleep, might as well check up on Dean before she does.

Jean made her way over to Dean's room and opened the door only to find Dean crawling out of it.

Dean wore his uniform but he had his celestial bronze blade strapped to his belt.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked.

"I'm going to find out who's been harassing me" Dean continued crawling out of the window and jumped out without saying another word.

As Dean was descending from the air he suddenly stopped and was lifted back up by Jean's telekinesis, "You know, you bring a whole new meaning to possessive"

Jean came up to the window, "I can't just let you run off to who knows where without supervision"

"Sure you can, all you have to do is let me go" Dean said optimistically.

"No" Jean said with a sternly, "You don't even know where to look"

"I'm meeting the person for a fight now let me go" Dean said wobbling around in mid-air trying to escape her mental grasp.

"I said no" she said again with a sternly except this time she added a look to go with it, "You can't just not follow the rules" Jean said sounding like a teacher's pet.

"Says who?" Dean said.

Jean couldn't comprehend that someone could be this dense, "What do you mean says who? You just can't!"

"Watch me" Dean said. He then threw his phone at her full strength making it fly like a bullet in attempt to distract her.

Jean instinctively used her telekinesis to stop it resulting in her losing control of Dean.

When she looked outside again he was gone, "He can be so stubborn sometimes" Jean said out loud. She felt no need to hold on to Dean's phone so she set it down by his windowsill and went to leave.

And just as she did that Dean snatched it, "Can't forget this" he said bolting.

"Hey!" Jean shouted in protest as she ran back but again she lost sight of him, "He's unbelievable"

* * *

 **At Bayville high**

Dean had made it 12 o'clock on the dot. He was standing in the middle of the field. The lights we're off and since there was no moon to be seen tonight it was pitch black.

Before he left he had to seriously consider what to bring. Even though he's heeded Chiron's lessons about training Dean still doesn't feel ready to fight fully armored and with a shield. So he compromised, just the bronze sword, at least he's comfortable with that.

Dean sniffed the air and smelled another person's scent, "Don't keep me waiting all night"

Suddenly the field's lights all turn on simultaneously, "I'm right here" Dean heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see who it is.

He was a teenage boy probably around his age but smaller in size. He wore blue jeans and a gray hoodie with the hood covering his face but Dean's superior eyesight could still see him. He had messy brown hair, silver gray eyes, and he had a scheming face that seemed like he was analyzing Dean's every move.

Strapped to his back was a celestial bronze staff with a leather handle in the middle for better grip and sharp tips that could be used to stab or cut. Around his waist was a belt with lots of pockets to store things in, Dean paid no attention to it.

The boy with the brown hair watched him closely.

"You almost blew up my girlfriend with that package of yours" Dean said glaring at him.

"Key word 'almost', I made sure not to make it too big. I had no intentions of hurting anybody, just to get your attention" he said.

"Well you have it", Dean eyes the celestial bronze staff, "So you're another half-blood then huh, who do you belong to?"

He smirked, "I'm not just gonna tell you, that would be too easy"

"Whatever, just gimme a name" Dean said as he drew his sword.

"I'm Tim, and I wish to test my mettle against yours" He said as he grabbed the bronze staff that was strapped to his back.

 _Being smart kinda sucks sometimes. You always feel like you're in a world full of idiots. Being around Tim made me feel stupid. He's cool like that_

Dean took a good look at Tim's weapon and laughed, "If you're going to fight me then you can at least have the decency to do it with a real weapon, not a toothpick"

You could say that Dean had little faith in a staff, he favored swords.

Tim took a stance with the bronze staff and spun it around showing off his skill with it, "Don't worry, this toothpick can do plenty"

Dean took a stance of his own, "Let's see what you got then" he started by trying to close the distance between them but Tim knew beforehand he would try that so he kept his opponent at a distance with quick lunges from his staff.

Tim swung his staff in wide vertical arcs keeping a good distance between him and Dean while at the same time attacking.

Dean dodged each arc with relative ease considering they weren't that fast but they did their job, keep him away.

Dean tried to attack with wide slashes but Tim's staff made it difficult to reach him. Tim would constantly attack with both sides of his staff making it twice as hard to block his attacks.

Dean jumped over a slash and went for a lunge aiming for Tim's shoulder. Tim used the momentum from his missed slash and used it to swing it around and hit Dean midair knocking him down.

"You're definitely fast, you must be if you're able to dodge my attacks that easily" Tim said.

Dean got up and notices a gash opened up by his chest, the tip must have torn through his uniform.

Tim continued his assault with more quick lunges and mean swings.

Dean blocked or dodged every blow and managed to catch the staff. He uses his superior strength to swing the staff, and Tim along with it, around before letting him fly into the bleachers.

"And strong too, unforeseen but manageable" Tim said getting back up.

Dean ran at Tim.

Suddenly two copies of Tim appeared next to him.

Dean stopped in his tracks, "I don't remember hitting my head"

The three Tim's surrounded him, "No, but I can fix that" they all charged at him.

Dean went to block an attack from one of them but his staff looked like it phased through his blade.

Dean's temporary confusion allowed one of the other Tim's to hit him in the head with his staff.

Dean rolled across the ground and looked back at only one Tim.

"You're quick on your feet" Tim swirled his staff.

"And you got some weird abilities" Dean said before he charged at him.

Tim simply stood where he was.

Dean went to slice his ribcage but Tim's image faded.

Then Dean felt a kick to the back of his head that knocked him down.

Tim walked in front of him and knelt down, "You went for the ribs, not the head, chest, or gut. If you had hit me, it wouldn't have done much"

"Not trying to kill" Dean slashed at him.

Tim jumped and sat on top of his standing staff avoiding the attack.

Dean tried knocking him down repeatedly by hitting the staff.

Tim jumped with the staff like a pogo stick avoiding the attacks.

Dean grabbed the staff and threw him.

Tim flipped in the air and landed gracefully.

Dean got on his feet at the same time.

"You're not making this easy, that's good" Tim said as several other copies of him appeared.

"I could say the same about you" Dean said entering a defensive stance.

The Tim's charged at him.

Dean threw a lightning bolt at the first two and they both disappeared as soon as they were hit. Then he slashed a few other ones making them disappear too but another struck him from behind.

Dean looked around and saw he was surrounded, 'These copies, they're not real. But how do I tell which one is real? '

"C'mon tough guy" One of the Tim's said.

"Make a move" Another said.

'At a time like this Logan would say to trust my instincts, but I can't trust my vision' Dean focused his other senses, "Gimme your best shot" he dared him.

All the Tim's attacked simultaneously.

Dean sniffed for Tim's scent and found only one in the air, so he followed it. He let the first couple of Tim's hit him but they just phased right through him. Once the real one tried to strike Dean deflected Tim's staff and punched him in the face knocking him back.

"Those copies, they're illusions. They're not real" Dean discovered.

Tim wiped a trickle of blood off his mouth, "Very observant" he grabbed something from his belt and threw it on the ground. It exploded and thick smoke came out.

Immediately Dean lost sight of Tim in the smoke.

Dean could hear Tim's laughing but couldn't pinpoint his exact location. He suddenly felt the sting of a slash by his lower back and reacted with a wide attack of his own that misses.

"You can't hit what you can't see" Dean heard.

Dean slashed outward wildly, "I don't need to see you!"

Dean got cut on his thigh, "Keep telling yourself that" he heard more snickering from Tim.

Dean tried to look for him but the smoke was too thick.

He got cut by his shoulder but almost caught the staff, "Almost, keep trying though. I'm sure you'll get it eventually" Tim joked.

Dean was getting pissed off at this smartass kid, but he remembered his training. He closed his eyes and used his other senses to find his opponent.

He heard his footsteps moving around him, and suddenly he heard the sharp tip slice through the air coming towards him.

Dean caught the staff and pulled it towards him drawing Tim closer so he can uppercut him in his gut "Gotcha" making him topple over in pain.

The smoke cleared revealing Tim lying on the floor holding his stomach, "Ow"

Dean didn't use his full strength so he wasn't permanently hurt, so why is he still on the floor? "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

Tim grabbed something else from his belt and threw it, "Fooled ya!"

In midair they looked like small marbles but that wasn't going to fool Dean. He immediately jumped back and shielded his face from the tiny explosives that exploded in the air.

Dean got right back up, with nothing but small scorch marks on his forearms, not expecting Tim to pole vault using his staff to drop kick him right back down.

Dean had to admit that was a good hit, but it wasn't enough to do any permanent damage.

"Alright Tim" Dean got back up, "The gloves are coming off this round" he slowly approached.

"I doubt it'll make a difference" Tim started quick lunging again.

Dean dodged them and waited for the right moment to leap at full speed and grab Tim by the throat and lift him into the air with one hand.

Of course Dean couldn't accomplish this without a risk of hurting himself, a long cut opened up by his stomach. Thankfully it wasn't deep.

Dean squeezed Tim's throat making him drop his weapon and try to remove his opponent's hand from his throat but it didn't budge. He put his sword back in its scabbard with his free hand.

Dean watched him carefully, "I see you're very clever Tim, your strongest muscle is your brain. That's something that not a lot of people have" he threw him hard into the bleachers once again breaking them, "But when you're facing an opponent with similar attributes" he took the fallen staff and threw it aside, "You can't rely on it"

Tim reached into one of his belt pockets and threw out a couple of shuriken at Dean.

Dean was caught by surprise but managed to dodge them all except for one that sliced the side of his cheek.

That was enough of a distraction for Tim to get his bronze staff and ready himself.

Dean slowly approached, "You know this is pointless right, you can't win"

"Nobody's perfect, you must have a weakness somewhere" Tim said.

"Consider me the exception" Dean said arrogantly as he drew his sword once again and leaped at Tim with a wide slash.

Tim narrowly escaped being sliced in half as he jumped up into the air and threw something that looked like a grenade. It exploded right above Dean's head releasing toxic gas.

Dean immediately backed away and as he did the field's lights turned off. Under normal circumstances Dean wouldn't have much trouble adapting to the dark environment but Dean's vision started to blur, a side effect of Tim's gas.

All of a sudden a rope wrapped around Dean that made him trip and fall.

Dean saw a bronze glow coming from ahead. As it got closer he recognized it as Tim's bronze staff emanating its bronze light, he was slowly approaching.

Little did Tim know Dean was cutting his binds, 'A little closer'

Tim raised his bronze staff, preparing for the final blow, "Looks like I win"

Dean then shredded the ropes off him and knocked out Tim with one punch to the jaw, "Lights out" he said as Tim's lifeless body fell to the ground.

A couple of minutes later Tim opened his eyes to find himself tied up with his own rope. He looked around and spotted Dean going through his things.

Dean continued to look through Tim's pocketed belt, "You've got quite an arsenal here, I'm guessing you stole it?"

Tim looked insulted, "I'm a son of Athena, I don't steal, I made those. I'm smart in more ways than one" he boasted, "So…just a wild guess here but is Zeus your dad?"

Dean's eyes sparked with lightning, "What gave it away?"

Tim laughed lightly, "Well I'll take pride in knowing it took a son of Zeus to beat me"

"That's a fine way to rationalize your failure" Dean said smirking.

Dean could tell from Tim's annoyed expression that that stung.

"So, now that we know each other, what are you going to do?" Tim asked.

Dean put everything back in their pockets where they belong and set the belt down on the floor.

"Now that's the question" Dean said looking at him skeptically, "You obviously don't want to kill me, which is good for you and you've done nothing wrong, besides almost hurting my girlfriend"

"Again not my intention" Tim reminded him.

Dean nodded, "Uh huh" he still kept his eyes on him, "But I don't like the fact that you have that video of me"

"Look I just wanted to fight you, I don't have any reason to bother you anymore" Tim said.

"Maybe, but just to make sure I'm gonna need you to promise not to ever show that to anyone" Dean said.

"Or else…" Tim wanted to hear the alternative, just because.

"Or you'll end up like the guy on the video" Dean said with a smile.

"Oh" Tim nodded, "Well when you put it like that…I swear on the Styx never to show that to anyone"

Dean turned around and walked over to where he left his sword, "So I guess I'll let you go" he sheathed his sword.

Dean turned around to face Tim but he was already gone. The rope he was tied with was cut and his weapon and equipment were all gone, "That little sneak" Dean said looking around trying to find him.

Dean suddenly got a text message. He checked his phone and it said, "Thanks for letting me go :), I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again. And don't forget, we're not the only half-bloods in Bayville"

'So there are others too...' Dean thought. Where could they be hiding?

Dean's common sense kicked in and remembered how late it was, he should get home right away.

* * *

 **At the institute**

Dean climbed back in his window quietly trying not to wake anybody up when suddenly the lights turn on in his room. He looked around and spotted Logan with his arms crossed.

Dean laughed sheepishly, "Um, hey?"

"Downstairs, now" Logan said walking out.

Dean willed himself to walk some more, his body was trashed. And now he'll never get any sleep.

* * *

Author's note: _Looks like Dean is in trouble! I'm sure he'll find a way out of it_


	33. Chapter 33 : Birthday

Chapter 33

 _Birthday_

 **At the Institute**

Dean was sitting in the Professor's office as both he and Logan were staring holes in his head.

"You can't just leave in the middle of the night without saying anything" Charles said with worry in his voice

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because if you're going to be living under our roof then you must obey the rules I have set for you" Charles said.

"Yeah I remember what you told me when I first got here, I needed to go and handle it myself, it was my fight" Dean explained.

"That may be true but you could have been hurt or worse, you should have asked the team to accompany you" Charles said.

"I won't drag my friends into my own problems, I refuse to" Dean said meaning every word.

"That is very admirable of you" Charles admitted, "And I commend that, but that still doesn't make it right to leave after hours without notice" Charles could tell by Dean's face that this is something he did not want to hear, and for good reason.

Dean is used to doing things unannounced all the time back home, it's a part of who he is and the environment that he was used to. He might act like a regular teenager most of the time with the rest of the X-men but Charles has noticed something else. A sort of maturity that is hidden behind Dean's teenage behavior that he doesn't show very often. He showed it when Mystique kidnapped his mother and chose to act on his own and fight his own battle, and surprisingly he handled it perfectly, or at least it turned out perfect. Also from what Charles has seen and heard from Dean's training and battles he's a very tactical fighter and is wiser than his age would predict. But nonetheless a wild card that cannot be controlled as easily as the rest.

"I know what you're thinking, that this feels like I'm lecturing you like a child. Your mother told me of your behavior and that I shouldn't think of it as disobedience, which I do not" Charles said.

"So she told you of how many times I left the house unannounced?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yes she did, somewhat. So I understand why you tend to go off alone. But you must understand that I cannot bend the rules for one student, that wouldn't be fair. Don't you agree?"

"Yes" Dean admitted.

"So I must insist that you do not do this again" Charles said with a stern face.

"You mean leaving in general or not telling anybody about it?" Dean asked.

"Somehow I think that no matter what rule or punishment I give you, you would still leave the mansion in the middle of the night on some wild goose chase. So you must at least tell one person so I know in case you've been out for too long" Charles said.

Dean analyzed his situation, "I think that's fair. But just out of curiosity, what kind of punishment would you give me if I broke any more rules?" he asked trying his best not to sound eager to do so.

Charles smiled, "My tolerance for your behavior is not withstanding, continue to do so and you will spend the rest of your days under the belief you're a six year old girl"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "You'd do that?"

"I'd have Kitty braid your hair" Charles said with a smirk.

"Jeez" Dean turned around to leave.

"Oh and Dean" Charles said.

Dean looked back.

"Happy Birthday" Charles said with a smile.

Dean looked at his phone, it was after midnight so technically it was, "Thank you"

* * *

Dean opened his eyes to see it was morning. The bright rays of the sun peaked in his room right through his curtains.

Dean groggily got up and opened his curtains, 'Damn it's hot' he thought feeling the heat of the sun enter his room.

He looked at his phone to see what the weather was going to be like. 95 degrees and clear skies for the whole day.

'Thank you father' Dean prayed, he went back to sleep to enjoy his day off.

Hours later Jean knocked on his door and came inside.

Jean saw him still sleeping. She sat next to him on his bed and shook him, "Hey, wake up" she spoke softly.

Dean opened his eyes, "I'm up" he looked at her, Jean was dressed in her beach clothing.

"What happened? You're usually up before anyone else" Jean said.

"Since it's a special day I slept in" Dean said stretching.

"Well you better hurry, everyone else is ready to go" Jean said.

"I'll be ready in 5" Dean grabbed his towel and ran for the shower.

* * *

Dean went downstairs. Evan, Kitty, and Kurt were waiting by the door dressed for the beach.

"Look, it lives" Kitty said teasing him.

"Look it lives" Dean mimicked her voice.

Evan and Kurt laughed.

"Ha ha" Kitty pretended to laugh. She gave him a quick hug, "Happy birthday"

"Happy birthday dude" Kurt pat him on the back.

"Yeah happy birthday man" Evan gave him a fist bump.

"Thanks guys, where's everyone else?" Dean asked.

The adults walked in also wearing beach clothing.

"I believe Jean and Scott are waiting in the car" Charles said.

"And Rogue's being difficult so we're takin off without her" Logan said.

"What do you mean _difficult_?" Dean asked.

"Something about her outfit, I don't know. Let's just go" Logan said.

"You guys can go on without me. I'll catch up with you" Dean said going up to see Rogue.

Rogue stared at herself in the mirror with frustration.

She heard a knock on the door.

Rogue sighed, "What?"

Dean came inside, "Hey" he said with a smile.

Rogue's face lit up with joy, "Come here you" she embraced him in a tight hug, "Happy birthday"

"Thank you" Dean said genuinely, "Now why aren't you coming with us?"

"Because this isn't going to work. The beach is filled with people so I'm gonna have to cover my whole body and if I do that I'm gonna be dying from the heat. So I'm not going" Rogue said crossing her arms.

"Rogue you're making this harder than this has to be. Just come along" Dean said.

"But what if I—"

"Rogue" Dean gently put his hands on her arms and looked into her eyes, "Forget about everything you're worrying about. Just come with me and have fun instead of sulking"

"I don't know, I—"

"Please, for me" Dean said in a soft voice.

Rogue couldn't resist those blue eyes of his, "Fine, I'll go"

* * *

 **At the beach**

"Ahh, you feel that sun?" Evan said as he took in the sun from where he was laying.

"It feels amazing" Jean said loving the heat.

Scott glanced at Jean. She wore a yellow 2-piece bathing suit that looked so good on her that Scott couldn't help but stare.

The three adults sat under an umbrella with recliner chairs.

"It is unusual that it's this hot in May" Charles said thinking on the matter.

Ororo looked to the sky, "Perhaps the boy's father gave him a gift"

Logan looked at Ororo. The African queen looked gorgeous in her bikini. From time to time he considered putting the moves on her but never went through with it. Ororo was a damn fine woman who deserved a man of equal stature.

"Speaking of Dean where is he?" Kurt asked.

Charles sensed him arrive with Rogue, "I believe he's here"

Rogue joined the others. She wore jeans that went down to her knees and a loose white T-shirt.

"Where's Dean?" Kitty asked.

Rogue opened her chair away from the others to have her space, "He went to change really quick" she sat down and opened her latest book.

Jean looked at the shirt Rogue was wearing. She'd never seen her wear it before and on top of that it was really big on her.

"Hey where'd you get that shirt?" Jean asked.

"Dean gave me it. All the clothes I had were too dark and tight" Rogue said.

Jean felt a little weird. It was just a shirt after all but the fact it was her boyfriend's bugged her a little.

"So what made you come along stripes?" Logan asked. She was giving him a hard time before so he was curious.

Kitty sat upright, "That must be some shirt he gave you" she said with a smirk.

Jean got up and glared at Kitty.

Rogue closed her book and looked at her, "Look it's his birthday and—" she paused when she noticed Kitty was staring intently at something.

"Kitty you ok?" Jean asked.

"Girls, I think you're gonna wanna see this" Kitty said with a smirk.

Rogue and Jean both looked in that direction where Dean was walking over dressed only in a pair of black swimming shorts which left the rest of him exposed and free to be ogled and admired.

"Jesus" Rogue whispered at the sight of the broad chested, chiseled muscled, dark haired teen.

After seeing Dean in his outfit she knew he was well built. It wasn't hard to miss but seeing him like this only further proved he was the son of a god.

"Come here birthday boy" Jean got up and hugged Dean.

"Ooh are you my present?" Dean asked playfully.

"No, you'll get your present later" Jean said with a smirk.

"I'll be waiting" Dean laid his towel between Rogue and Jean, "Anyone else ready to jump in the water?"

"Don't have to tell me twice" Evan got up and ran towards the water, "Last one in has to be Kitty's food taster!"

All the teens ran in the water except for Rogue, Kitty, and Dean.

"My cooking isn't that bad!" Kitty protested as she joined them.

Dean stood in front of the water hesitating. He remembered what Chiron said about intruding in other gods' territory.

"Dean what's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Just gimme a sec" Dean closed his eyes, 'Lord Poseidon, master of the oceans. Please allow me to enter your domain, and bathe in its beauty on this joyous day' he took a step into the water and nothing happened, 'I guess it's ok'

* * *

Later on Rogue was still reading her book while the others were in the water.

She wanted to go in for a dip but again the thought of accidentally draining someone convinced her not to.

Rogue watched as the others played around in the water.

Jean sat on Dean's shoulders while Kitty sat on Scott's and the two girls tried to out wrestle the other.

Then Kurt joined in who was on Evan's shoulders.

They looked like they were having fun, and Rogue wanted to be a part of it. You could see it on her face.

Logan, who took notice of this, walked over to her, "Why don't you join em?"

Jean managed to out wrestle Kitty who knocked over Kurt on her way down.

"Because I can't play" Rogue said looking back at her book.

Jean raised her arms in the air in triumph and then Dean dropped her in the water.

"There's more than one way to have fun" Logan said before joining the adults again.

Jean came out of the water and ran after Dean, "Get back here!" She said playfully.

Dean was too fast for her but she used her telekinesis to grab him and draw him towards her, "Hey no fair!"

Rogue still couldn't figure out why she had such strong feelings for Dean, it was mysteriously infuriating. She refused to believe it was just the pheromones affecting her.

Dean walked out of the water, "I'm gonna take a break guys"

Rogue raised her book to block her vision of the dripping wet demigod.

Dean walked over to her and grabbed his towel, "How's the book going?"

"Hasn't gotten to the interesting part yet" Rogue said without looking at him.

"Then take a break, come join us" Dean said.

"I'm not really in the mood" Rogue said.

Dean frowned, she was still avoiding everyone.

The others came out of the water as well.

Dean laid out his towel next to Rogue and tried to talk her out of her foolish way of thinking.

Jean stopped in front of Dean and squeezed the water out of her hair, "Well that was refreshing"

Dean seemed too busy with Rogue to notice her.

Jean heard the ice cream truck nearby.

"Hey Dean let's go get some ice cream" Jean tried to get his attention.

"No thanks, I'm good" Dean said without even looking at her.

"I'll go with you Jean" Scott said walking with her.

"Count us in" Evan said with Kurt.

Dean looked at the ocean, there weren't any people in the water anywhere near them.

"Here's your chance" Dean said.

"For what?" Rogue asked.

"Enjoy the water obviously. C'mon there's no one around" Dean said getting up.

Rogue got up reluctantly, "You never give up do you?" She said with a small smile.

"One of my best traits I'm sure" Dean said.

Rogue took off her top layer of clothes.

Dean looked away so he didn't stare. When she was done he laid eyes on her.

Rogue was wearing a thin dark green bikini.

Dean bit his lip and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"What is it?" Rogue could tell he wanted to say something.

"I...can't say" Dean said like he had to hold something back.

"Why not?" Rogue asked feeling curious.

Dean blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Because I'm afraid of what the goddess of love might do to me if I speak idly of her"

Rogue's cheeks turned rosy red as it lit up in a bright smile, "Shut up" she walked past him and stopped by the water.

Dean stepped in to the water, "C'mon"

Rogue dipped her toe in the water and jumped back, "Its damn cold!"

"What? Stop being a baby" Dean said.

Rogue shook her head, "I'm not going in"

Dean gave her a blank stare. He pushed the water with his augmented strength creating a small wave big enough to get Rogue soaking wet.

Rogue gasped from the cold water, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Dean smirked, "Only if you catch me" he swam into the water.

Rogue swam after him, "I don't care what happens I'm absorbing you!"

Dean went underwater and waited there.

Rogue went under as well, swam up to him, and grabbed his arm.

Dean had no visual effect. He removed her arm and smiled as he went up to the surface.

Rogue followed him up, "What the hell?!"

Dean chuckled, "I was curious whether that would work"

"Please explain" Rogue demanded.

"Your power requires direct skin contact. The water particles prevent that from happening underwater" Dean said swimming closer to her.

"How'd you come up with the idea?" Rogue asked.

"Let's just say I've been doing a lot of reading" Dean touched her hand.

The sensation of touch was almost exhilarating, it isn't often that she partakes in it.

"You have soft hands" Rogue noticed.

"I do?" Dean touched her other hand.

Rogue rubbed his palms with her thumbs tentatively, "For a Warrior you have a gentle touch" she said with a bright smile.

That smile made him feel like there were butterflies in his stomach.

Dean saw Jean coming back with the others so he let go of her.

"Well we're here, let's have some fun" Dean said before splashing her again.

Rogue started splashing him back, "You're gonna get it now bolt boy"

Jean saw the two of them playing around in the water and felt a hint of resentment towards Rogue.

* * *

 **At the Institute  
**

After the beach they all returned home.

"So what's next on the birthday to do list?" Logan asked.

"Skydiving" Dean said.

"Nope" Scott said.

"You can count me out" Kitty said.

"Same here" Evan said.

"Eh I don't do heights" Evan said.

"You guys need to live more" Dean said before looking at Jean, "How bout it?"

"I fly all the time, it wouldn't be that special" Jean said.

"I believe that's my queue to prove how chicken everyone's being" Rogue said.

"I believe you mean _we_ " Dean said with a smile.

* * *

Logan flew the both of them in the X-jet.

"Ready?" Logan asked as he lowered the ramp.

Dean and Rogue walked down the ramp with their parachutes strapped on.

Rogue looked down, the ground was miles down, "That's a long way down"

Dean turned around and fell backwards with a wide grin on his face.

Rogue sighed, "That boy" she jumped after him.

Dean felt the adrenaline rush as he fell through the sky. Now he knows why this feeling felt so right the first time, the sky is his true domain.

"Hey!" Rogue tried to get his attention.

Dean snapped out of his daze, "How awesome is this?!"

Rogue gave him a thumbs up.

Dean faced the sky and placed his hands behind his head like he was laying down on a bed.

Rogue held her arms close to her body and she fell even faster building up speed.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, but it felt way longer than that. His mind drifted into a familiar place.

' _ **You try to embrace the sky young one?'**_ a dark voice said.

'The sky is my home' Dean thought.

' _ **You know nothing of the sky or of its treachery'**_ the dark voice said.

'How do you know?' Dean thought.

' _ **I am of the sky, treachery runs deep in our blood'**_ the dark voice said.

'Your words will not sway me, _crooked one_ ' Dean thought.

' _ **You have yet to become one with your domain boy, how much faith will you put in it?'**_ the dark voice asked.

Rogue felt like she was getting pretty close to the ground so she tried opening her parachute. When she did the parachute opened but the wind was so strong that it ripped it off her backpack.

Rogue started panicking, "DEAN!"

The dark voice laughed, _**'The little peacock hasn't grown its wings yet'**_

Dean snapped out of his dream. He looked back and noticed Rogue was yelling his name.

"MY PARACHUTE BROKE!" Rogue yelled.

Dean eyes widened, 'Oh shit' he held his arms close to his body so he could fall faster. She was far ahead of him, enough to make him nervous.

Rogue took off her backpack so she didn't weigh as much, maybe that would slow her descent.

Dean got closer and reached with his arm, "Take my hand!"

Rogue reached to try and grab him but they were still a little too far apart.

Dean could see the ground coming towards them fast. He reached out with whatever he had, 'Dear father, lord of the heavens, please help me' he prayed.

Somehow Dean rushed forward and grabbed Rogue just in time to open his parachute.

The parachute opened but only slowed their descent at the last second. Dean moved underneath Rogue to break her fall.

They landed hard on the ground and the parachute fell on top of them.

Rogue came to her senses and found herself on top of Dean.

"Dean?" Rogue pushed away the parachute that was covering him and she saw he was unconscious, "Dean? Dean! Wake up!" she lightly smacked his face.

Dean's eyes opened slowly, "Ugh" he groaned.

"Are you ok?" Rogue asked full of concern.

"My head hurts a little" Dean said rubbing it.

"Let me see" Rogue said checking his head for injuries.

Dean stared into her emerald green eyes, he could see how much she cared.

"I think you should be fine" Rogue said looking back at him.

Logan took the parachute off of them and saw Rogue sitting on top of Dean in an awkward position, "Did I miss something?"

Rogue got up and rushed to leave out of embarrassment.

* * *

After a long day Dean finally entered his room and collapsed on his bed.

'Well today was fun...mostly. That voice is becoming a nuisance' Dean thought.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in" Dean said burying his face in his pillow.

He heard someone walk in and close the door.

Dean smelled sweet scented perfume in the air.

He then felt tentative hands start massaging his shoulders, "Does that feel good?" Jean asked.

Dean moaned softly, "Yes"

Jean sat on top of him.

Dean turned over so he could face her, "What are you doing?" he said with a smirk.

Jean leaned down and kissed him, "I've been thinking, about us"

"Didn't you say you didn't want to go too fast?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and I don't, but…" Jean pursed her lips, "When I saw you at the beach I just.." she gave him a long passionate kiss.

Dean softly pushed her away, "Ok, you're gonna have to be clear on what you want cause I'm about 2 seconds away from ripping off your clothes" he said with a lustful look.

"I'm not ready to go all the way yet" Jean admitted.

Dean grabbed his pillow and covered his face, "Awesome!" he yelled into the pillow to lower his voice.

Jean took the pillow off his face, "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun, it is your birthday after all" she said deviously.

Dean nodded, "I can settle for fun"

Jean smiled, "Good" she began kissing him starting from his neck and slowly going lower.

* * *

Author's Note: _Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been having problems with my wifi and it took me a while to fix, but anyways updating schedule should be back to normal now. Hope you enjoyed the read!_


	34. Chapter 34 : Nobody likes going outside

Chapter 34

 _Nobody likes going outside_

 **At the Institute**

The Professor was on his way into the dining room. He was usually the first one there to set up breakfast in the morning.

Charles rolled into the dining room and imagine his surprise to see someone already there reading a newspaper.

Dean moved the newspaper out of the way and smiled, "Morning Professor, there's a fresh pot of coffee" he raised his red mug.

Charles rolled towards the cabinet to get a mug, "May I ask why you're up so early?" he asked curiously.

"I had a great sleep" Dean said with a bright smile.

Charles noticed how joyful he was this morning, "You must have had a fun Birthday" he assumed.

"Hell yeah I did" Dean said with excitement as he went back to reading the paper. He was reading the Daily Bugle, the main article wrote "Spider & Scorpion terrorize Bugle" with a blurry picture of Spider-Man battling some super villain.

"What a world we live in" Dean put down the newspaper and went to leave.

"Are you heading to the danger room by any chance?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"Logan's last simulation has rendered it useless for now, it's been malfunctioning" Charles said.

"He broke the danger room? How did he do that?" Dean asked curiously.

"Logan has an issue with his temper when under a lot of pressure" Charles said.

"Oh well I guess I'll train outside" Dean said as he left.

There were so many things that the Danger room could do that Dean almost never wanted to leave, but he had a few ideas of his own.

Like maybe the Danger room should have a gravity simulator, a simulation where there is increased gravity to provide enough resistance to actually give Dean a really tough workout.

Forge was supposed to visit today so he's gonna definitely ask him if he can do that, because that would be awesome.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

A person in a black skintight suit covering their whole body was sitting in front of a computer screen.

The person accessed the known files for mutants in Bayville.

The computer screen displayed the images of all the X-men, Brotherhood, and even some other mutants.

The person scrolled through all the X-men and stopped at the image of Logan. The file was then accessed and displayed.

Name: ?

Alias: Logan, Wolverine, Weapon X

Age: ?

Height: 5 feet 3 inches

Weight: 232 Ibs.

Blood type: D+ Mutated

Birthplace: ? Thought to be Canada

SSN: ?

Current Residence: Bayville, NY

Current Status: Inactive Weapon X operative, teacher at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted, member of the X-men

Powers: Accelerated healing factor, heightened senses

Note: 2 sets of adamantium claws, 3 in each hand, retractable

EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, USE CAUTION WHEN ENGAGING

The person touched the image of his face as if they knew him. Then two metal claws popped out of the person's hand and they sliced the computer in a frenzy.

An alarm suddenly went off and red lights began flashing.

The person made a run for it, passing by an unconscious security guard on the floor with a small round disk on his forehead with a blinking red light.

Two armed soldiers followed the path of destruction. They saw an opening in the wall next to them that was recently cut open.

"The intruder is heading for the roof!" One of the soldiers spoke into his com link.

Outside, a helicopter began searching the base for the intruder.

The intruder suddenly kicked a steel door off its hinges and ran out.

Behind the intruder two soldiers were following him with German shepherds following the scent.

"Freeze!" One of the soldiers shouted as he saw the intruder running. When the intruder didn't stop he let go off the leashes for the dogs letting them chase after the intruder.

The intruder made it all the way to the roof and stopped at the edge. It was a long way down. With no other choice the Intruder turned around and two metal claws popped out of both his hands.

The dogs stopped in front of the intruder, barking and baring their teeth.

The intruder skewered the dogs quickly but then the helicopter in the air flashed a spot light on him.

The intruder then sliced a gas pipe to his right releasing thick smoke, perfect for an escape. He then jumped off the edge of the roof and used his claws to slow his descent by stabbing the wall creating a screeching noise.

The two soldiers that were chasing the intruder caught up and looked down but couldn't see anything.

"Aerial 1 do you have a visual on the intruder?" One of them spoke into their com link.

The helicopter flashed the spot light at the ground but couldn't spot anything.

"Negative the intruder is gone" Aerial 1 replied.

A few other soldiers finally arrived on the roof.

The one in charge took off his helmet revealing Agent Coulson, "Fury is gonna have our heads for this"

Not too far away there was a hole sliced into the ground that lead into the sewer system. Inside the sewers the intruder ran keeping a good distance between SHIELD.

The intruder then removed her mask revealing a young teenage girl with long brown hair and an angry familiar mug.

* * *

 **Bayville**

Dean was training outside, fully armored, as he listened to music.

Race for the Sun, by 3 Doors Down.

Dean slashed upwards, then down diagonally, and then he spun around and attacked with his shield.

 _{It's gonna rain some days I know_ _  
_ _And things are gonna hurt sometimes that's for sure_ _  
_ _But I won't get turned around 'cause I keep moving on_ _  
_ _I think my mind plays tricks on me_ _  
_ _'Cause sometimes what I get ain't what I see_ _  
_ _I just turn it upside down and I keep moving on}_

Dean stabbed forward before jumping and flipping in the air. He then came down with a heavy attack that cracked the ground.

 _{I'm gonna take everything I want_ _  
_ _And won't get lost in what I don't_ _  
_ _I just hide it all inside and I keep moving on}_

Dean swung his shield at his invisible opponent, then he tossed his blade in the air. With his free hand he summoned a lightning bolt and threw it straight ahead, then he caught his sword as it fell down and charged forward.

 _{I'm gonna race for the morning sun_ _  
_ _I can't wait for the day that's on it's way_ _  
_ _I gonna race for the morning sun_ _  
_ _And it's gonna shine on me}_

Dean slid across the ground and slashed upwards, as if he were underneath an opponent, turned around and used his shield stop himself.

 _{Oh, it's gonna shine a light right down on me_ _  
_ _And I swear I'll find where I wanna be_ _  
_ _And I'll live the day like it's the only one_ _  
_ _I'm gonna race for the sun}_

Dean then threw his blade, and as it flipped in the air, he summoned a lightning bolt and threw it right at the blade. The lightning bolt struck the blade, stopping it from flipping and blasting it forward.

 _{Shine a light right down on me_ _  
_ _And I swear I'll find where I wanna be_ _  
_ _And I'll live the day like it's the only one_ _  
_ _I'm gonna race for the sun}_ _  
_

The blade shot right though a tree, like a hot knife through butter. Dean took off his headphones, 'Didn't expect that' he rushed over to the tree to get his blade but was surprised even further when he saw that his weapon traveled through a couple of trees.

Dean found his blade on the ground not too far away, still electrified. He put it back in it's scabbard and walked back inside as he pondered on what just happened.

The fact escaped him that metal acts as a conductor for electricity. Which meant that his blade must have absorbed the electricity and gave it a sort of boost.

The possibilities of what he could do are basically endless. He'll make a point to practice doing that.

* * *

"It's the same as all the others, totally fried, man!" Forge said as he hung by his climbing equipment, which he always used when he was working on the Danger Room. He looked like an adventurous window washer, "If I didn't know any better, Logan, I would say you're to blame for all of this" He gestured to the rest of the room being covered in claw marks.

"Well aren't you observant" Logan said sarcastically.

Forge's arms transformed into tools and he began his work in the Danger Room, "If I wasn't observant I wouldn't be able to fix anything now would I?"

"Just get to work bub" Logan said lighting his cigar.

Dean walked in the danger room, "Damn" he looked around at the disaster that used to be his favorite training spot, "This place is a mess"

"By all means bolt boy, grab a broom and get started" Logan joked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Forge lowered himself, "Well if it isn't the _son of Zeus_ " he said it like he still didn't believe it.

"How've you been Forge?" Dean asked ignoring his tone, he's expected these reactions to reoccur pretty often.

"As good as a time traveling teenager can be I suppose" Forge said with a bit of sadness.

Dean picked up on it but chose not to pry, "Hey, uh, listen. I know the Danger Room is going to take you a while to finish, but when you do I have an idea for the Danger Room that could be useful for training"

Forge smiled, "Well I always like ideas to use. What were you thinking?"

"Have you ever thought about increased gravity?" Dean asked.

"I never considered the effects gravity might have. I'd assume it could be a very straining exercise for sure, but I'm not sure whether it would do internal damage as well" Forge said.

"Well this is what I was thinking, while you're here at the institute you could build it and we could test it on me. Out of the X-men, I'm the most qualified to test it. We can check whether it affects internal organs or not and see where it leads" Dean said.

Forge shrugged, "Why not, it sounds interesting"

"Thanks, anyways I'll see you later" Dean said hurrying out.

* * *

Rogue was working, and hard mind you. She'd been getting more and more time working on vehicles the longer she stayed. But today was just another gas day.

Rogue was pumping gas into a car at the moment. She filled up the tank, "Ok that'll be" she looked at the gas meter, "55.60"

Another car came by, "Hey can you get my windshield?" an old man asked.

"Yeah" Rogue said, "Hold on just a second" she said to the man needing to pay. She grabbed the windshield cleaner and a towel and went over to the old man, "Hi" she said politely as she sprayed the wind shield.

The old man sighed and simply ignored her.

'What an asshole' Rogue thought.

"Miss can I pay ya so I can get out of here?" The man with the full tank asked.

"Yeah" Rogue said, "Just hold on a minute ok" she said to the old man.

Rogue walked over to the other car and took the money, "Sorry"

"It's alright" the man said.

"Hey what about my windshield?!" The old man shouted.

"Hold on" Rogue said calmly. She gave him his change then hurried over to the old man and finished cleaning the windshield.

The old man threw the money at her, "Next time I won't even bother!" he drove off in a hurry.

Rogue clenched her fists, "Ugh!" she wanted to hit something.

Dean rode in on his bike and parked it next to the gas meter.

Rogue could recognize the sound of a Harley anywhere. She turned around with a smile as she spotted Dean.

"Tough day at work?" Dean asked. She looked tired.

"Yeah, it was busy before but it died down" Rogue said cleaning her hands.

"Good, Logan said he wanted us all back in a couple of hours for a training session" Dean said.

Rogue sighed, "I've been working all day, I don't wanna go straight home for a training session"

"Then leave early and take a ride with me" Dean offered.

"I don't know, I never asked to leave early before" Rogue didn't seem confident enough to pull it off.

"Hey" Dean looked into her emerald eyes with a bright smile, "Sometimes all you have to do is ask nicely"

Rogue couldn't help but be hypnotized by his baby blues, "One sec" she walked inside the garage, "Hey Clay"

Clay came out from underneath a car, "What is it darling?"

"I have a lot of school work to catch up on, do you think I can leave early?" Rogue asked.

"Sure thing, do what you have to do" Clay said nonchalantly.

"Thank you" Rogue rushed over to Dean, "Let's go quick"

Dean started up his bike, Rogue hopped on the back, and they took off.

Clay smirked as he watched them drive off, "Ah to be young"

Dean and Rogue sat by his bike, not too far away from the institute.

"So the whole place was wrecked" Dean explained.

"Yeah, it ain't the first time Logan trashed the Danger Room" Rogue said.

"I hope this doesn't happen again, I like training in there" Dean said.

"Soon you're gonna run out of things to do in there" Rogue said knowing how much time he spends in there.

"I already came up with an idea for that" Dean said.

"And what's that?" Rogue asked.

"Increased gravity" Dean said.

"Whoa wait a second that could be really dangerous. Do you realize how many things could go wrong with that?" Rogue said.

"Yeah I do, and like I said it's just an idea for now. It has the potential to be very helpful and very destructive. Luckily my body can take a beating" Dean said with pride.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself" Rogue said.

Dean looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Is that concern I hear? For me?"

"What's wrong with that?" Rogue asked not understanding his reaction.

"Nothing, I just think the tough goth is getting soft" Dean said with a smirk.

"I'm not getting soft" Rogue refused to admit.

"You sure about that? When I first came to the institute you practically hated me. Now I put a smile on your face" Dean said.

"You know what would really put a smile on my face?" Rogue said.

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

"Let me ride that beautiful machine" Rogue pointed at his bike.

Upon instinct Dean sat on his bike, "Umm, I don't know about that" he was very protective of his bike.

"Why not?" Rogue frowned at his reaction.

"Well, this bike was my dad's. It's the last thing he gave me before I left and it means a lot to me" Dean said.

Rogue nodded, "I get why it's important to you, believe me I do. But I've always wanted to have my own Harley, to the feel the wind blowing in your face like you're flying. I know how to ride, and I promise I'll be careful, please?"

Dean looked unsure, "I…guess you can" he said reluctantly, after all he knew better than most how that felt.

Rogue's face grew a beautiful smile. She covered Dean's mouth with her gloved hand and kissed her hand as if attempting to kiss him.

Dean felt sort of flattered.

Rogue then hopped on the bike in front of Dean and bumped him back with her rear, "Move over"

Dean felt nervous, 'Think about something disgusting, uh Rosie O'Donnell, the Abomination's face, Toad naked' he almost barfed with that last thought.

"You ok?" Rogue noticed something was off.

"Yeah, just a little stiff. You sure you know how to handle a bike?" Dean asked.

Rogue smiled deviously, "You tell me" she started up the bike and went full throttle.

They went so fast Dean almost fell off the bike, forcing him to hold on to her waist.

"Hold on bolt boy!" Rogue said.

'This girl is as crazy as me' Dean thought.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Later on the X-men were having their training session outside. Everyone split into groups, Dean was with Evan at the moment.

"This is so lame, I don't understand why we can't do this in the danger room" Evan said.

"Forge is making some repairs so we're gonna have to use outside for a couple of days" Dean said.

Dean heard something in the trees behind him. He turned around and threw a lightning bolt where he thought he heard a sound. But there was nothing there.

"What happened?" Evan asked.

"Thought I heard something" Dean said relaxing, "Must be just me"

The girl with the brown hair leaped from tree to tree, she has to keep her distance. They're not stupid.

"Man I hate these training sessions" Evan said. He took a step back and suddenly the ground underneath him collapsed and he fell in a hole, "Ah!"

"Whoa hang on man I'll—" Dean went to reach for Evan's hand to pull him out.

Bars suddenly closed the hole, trapping Evan inside.

"Get me outta here!" Evan said tugging at the bars.

Dean grabbed two bars and tried bending them. They started bending, slowly.

5 turrets suddenly came out of the ground around the hole and started shooting plasma shots.

Dean first destroyed the turrets then freed Evan, "Let's go get the others"

As they kept on moving they ran into Kitty and Rogue.

Rogue was hanging upside-down from a tree, must have been a trap. And Kitty had no way to get her down.

"Can one of ya'll get me down? Kurt went to find the others and still didn't come back" Rogue said.

Dean looked at Kitty, "What happened to you?"

"I don't climb trees you know" Kitty said.

Dean shook his head and summoned a lightning bolt to his hand, "Kitty you need to try more" he threw it at the rope.

The rope broke letting Rogue drop.

Dean caught Rogue, "I feel like I've been here before" he joked.

"Ha ha, now put me down bolt boy" Rogue said feeling embarrassed.

Dean set her down.

"I wonder where Kurt could be" Evan said wondering why he took so long.

"Well we won't find out standing around here, let's go" Rogue said.

They continued through the course until they ran into Jean and Scott.

Scott was trapped inside a glass box while Jean was dealing with some plasma turrets.

Jean ripped out two of the turrets and threw them into the other two destroying them.

"Well at least someone else isn't useless" Dean looked at Kitty.

Kitty stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't know how to free Scott, he told me he can't blast the glass because it's too close to him" Jean said.

"I could smash the glass" Dean offered.

Scott spoke to Jean telepathically.

"He said for Evan to make a circle with his spikes" Jean said.

"If he says so" Evan shot spikes at the glass in a circle cracking it enough to make it fragile.

Scott bumped the glass with his elbow shattering it, "Good job Evan, let's keep moving guys"

They kept on moving and as they neared the end of the course they found Kurt.

Kurt had something metal wrapped around his face preventing him from seeing, "Hello? Is anyone there?" he walked around waving his hands.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Only this guy could get stuck like that" Evan said.

Not too far away the girl with the brown hair stared at them enjoying themselves.

Evan created a long spike and started poking Kurt in the butt.

"Hey stop that!" Kurt said shaking his fist.

The girl recalled some of her childhood memories.

* * *

She remembered training in the pouring rain.

These machines would launch these boulders at her and she kept on slicing each one of them for hours. Even when she would be too tired to go on they still kept on coming at her shattering on impact and bruising her body.

* * *

The brown haired girl shook off those feelings of the past and stayed focused on her goal.

"Just hold still Kurt" Dean said approaching him. He grabbed the metal piece over Kurt's face and ripped it off.

"You sure you don't wanna wait any longer?!" Kurt said sounding annoyed.

"Relax Kurt, what happened to having fun?" Scott asked.

"Getting poked while you're blind is not fun" Kurt protested.

"Not it's not fun" Logan walked over to them with Ororo, "It was downright hilarious" he said with a grin.

"At least he's got a sense of humor" Evan said.

As they finished Logan saw two Helijets approaching.

"Take over for me would you Storm" Logan said walking away in a hurry.

Dean immediately recognized the Helijets, "I'll come with you"

Logan turned around and stopped him, "No, you've got a course to finish"

"But I already finished" Dean said.

"Then do it again" Logan said as he left.

Dean glared at Logan for a moment before hurrying back to the start.

* * *

Author's note: _So I decided to have the X-23 episode happen earlier than in the show, mostly because if it happened that late she would have been irrelevant. We'll find out what happens in a couple of days!_


	35. Chapter 35 : X-23

Chapter 35

 _X-23_

 **At the Institute**

Logan stood still as the Helijets above him descended for landing.

"Why does Fury believe you have anything to do with a SHIELD break in?" Charles asked rolling up next to him.

"I'm not sure yet, but if he thought I really did it, this sure ain't the way he'd be picking me up" Logan said.

The Helijets' ramps opened up letting out several SHIELD agents before Nick Fury himself came out.

"Logan, how nice of you to welcome me" Fury said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap patch what do ya want?" Logan asked with a slight attitude.

"What? I can't stop by to see an old friend?" Fury asked, he always found Logan's seriousness amusing.

"You never just _stop by_ , you're here for a reason. Now _you_ can tell me or Chuck here can tell me, you choose" Logan said wanting to get to the point.

"Is that true Charles, you gonna pick my brain?" Fury looked amused.

Charles shrugged, "I'd prefer not to"

Dean came running towards them.

"Well, what do we have here" Fury said spotting Dean, "The young prodigy"

"Fury" Dean greeted him.

"Didn't I tell you to go through the course again?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I did" Dean said crossing his arms.

"How's Santa claws treating you?" Fury asked referring to Logan.

Dean laughed, "Still kicking my ass"

"And I'm going to again if you don't beat it" Logan warned him.

"That sounds like a challenge old man" Dean dared him.

Fury couldn't help but smile at the boy, his father would be proud of his determination, "As fun as it would be to watch you two go at it I have business to take care of. Logan let's go"

Logan went to approach him.

"Eh Logan if you need anything" Charles tapped his head.

Logan nodded and went on the Helijet without saying anything.

Nick Fury looked at Charles, "Professor" he then looked at Dean, "Kid, keep up the good work" he went back on the Helijet.

The Helijets then closed their ramps and took off in the direction they came from.

* * *

Logan was inspecting the sliced metal walls inside the base.

"The intruder had metal claws and had your D.N.A." Fury said.

Logan turned around with a surprised expression, "What?"

"I'm looking for answers Wolverine" Fury said walking down the hall.

"Someone's playing games with you Fury" Logan said as he followed him.

They stopped at a wide metal door with a panel.

"And that's why you're here, to help me find out what's going on" Fury said as he entered the passcode.

"How do you have a sample of my D.N.A. anyway?" Logan asked as the door slid open.

When the door opened Logan saw a small room with a large computer screen in the back and in the middle of the room there was a table with a blond woman sitting by it. Two guards were standing inside and outside the room.

When the blond woman saw Logan she seemed shocked, "Weapon X" she referred to Logan.

Logan growled and stepped up to her, "What did you just call me?!"

The guards aimed their weapons at Logan on instinct.

"Let's just take it easy" Fury waved down his men, "The doctor here has risked a lot by coming to us"

Logan calmed himself and stepped away from her.

"Please we're running out of time, we have to move fast" The doctor urged Fury.

"Right now I want you to relax and start at the beginning" Fury said.

"Ok" the doctor agreed and sat down, "Um, my name is Dr. Deborah Risman, I am—" she paused, "I _was_ a scientist for Hydra, an organization that deals in information"

"Don't sugar coat it they're spies, and dropping operatives inside SHIELD walls is their favorite pastime" Fury said.

"That's why I'm here. An operative, X-23, was sent to infiltrate this facility but then went rogue on us" Dr. Risman said.

"So?" Logan asked not getting the big deal.

"Trust me, this is cause for concern" Dr. Risman said as she placed a disk inside the computer.

The screen displayed the Hydra logo.

"Why work for the bad guys?" Logan asked curiously.

"No boundaries, they gave me the chance to push genetics beyond anything conventional science had ever seen, beyond what any government allowed" Dr. Risman said looking at Fury, "My job there was to create a weapon, the _perfect_ weapon" the screen showed a recording, "Based on data Hydra had stolen on a project codenamed 'Weapon X'"

Logan growled in response to that name. He hated his experimental codename, all it did was mock his inability to remember his past.

The recording showed the girl in her full uniform which covered her face in a mask. Around her several green robots came out of the ground.

"But I failed, time and time again. 22 times to be precise. 23 was the charm once we realized where to look for the answer" Dr. Risman said.

Each robot was equipped with something different. One had flamethrowers, another had plasma cannons on it's arms, another had buzz saws on it's hands, another had blades, another was holding a hammer, and the last with bare hands.

The robot with the buzz saws tried to shred her but she back flipped a couple of times to avoid it. Then she leaped out of the way of an incoming hammer.

The one with bare hands shot it's hands out like tentacles in attempt to grab her but she jumped onto the tentacles and jumped behind it.

While she was in the air she extended her claws on both hands and sliced the head off the robot with flamethrowers.

The robot with the plasma cannons shot at her but she jumped at the last second letting the plasma shots hit the headless robot's body making it explode.

She kept on running away from plasma shots until she turned around, leaped, and sliced one of it's plasma cannons.

In response the robot only shot with one hand.

The girl jumped off the wall and stabbed the plasma cannon robot in the face and sliced upwards damaging it's circuitry making it topple over. The robot then exploded.

"It was you, weapon—uh Wolverine" Dr. Risman used a different name, "Your healing factor was the key, therefore we acquired your D.N.A."

"You…cloned me?" Logan was baffled at the thought.

"Not entirely, I had to make a few genetic variations. Unfortunately that caused some instability" Dr. Risman said.

The robot with the hammer swung it's hammer at the girl.

She jumped over the hammer and sliced off it's head. Then made quick work of the other robots, slicing them to pieces.

Even after the robots were down she kept on slicing them up in a fit of rage.

"X-23 became volatile, dangerous. Our efforts to breed out emotion left behind explosive anger" Dr. Risman said.

X-23 jumped high up on one of the walls and sliced a hole through the wall. Behind it were all the scientists that were watching the test run including Dr. Risman.

All the other doctors except her ran out in panic.

X-23 ignored Dr. Risman and started destroying the room she was in.

The recording ended.

"I succeeded in creating the ultimate weapon" Dr. Risman said.

"But then you couldn't control it" Logan guessed.

"She's out there somewhere, and she must be found" Dr. Risman urged Logan.

* * *

Dean was wandering around the woods, going through the course once again.

As he walked around he felt strange, like he was being watched. He felt it before too but didn't see anything, or smell anything.

Meanwhile up in the trees X-23 was watching him carefully. She read all the files of the X-men and knew their strengths and weaknesses. The only one without detailed files was Dean, which caught her curiosity.

X-23 saw an opportunity to strike while he was alone. Two claws extended out of her left hand and she was about to strike when Storm came flying in out of nowhere.

"Great job everyone, that'll be all for today, it's almost dinner time" Storm said.

The whole group gathered and went back towards the institute.

X-23 retracted her claws, she would have to wait for a better moment to strike.

* * *

"Hydra molded her from birth, removing all distractions. Isolating her from any attachments, or love" Dr. Risman said.

"And yet you just let it all happen" Logan said in a disapproving tone.

"It was made very clear that I could leave if I disapproved, for her sake I chose to stay" Dr. Risman said reluctantly, "We trained her how to blend in naturally with others but when she watched other children having fun, witnessed loving families, unexpected hostilities emerged. When she was 12 they put her through the adamantium bonding process"

Logan's mind was surged with his broken memories resulting in him punching the computer screen, "Enough!" he shouted, "SHE'S A CHILD! Not a weapon! How do you sleep at night?" he asked her in disgust.

Dr. Risman closed her eyes and a single tear trickled down her cheek, "I don't, that's why I'm here, to help her, to try and undo some of the damage I've done"

* * *

X-23 was keeping close watch of every individual.

She looked through the windows of the lounge and saw Rogue reading a book on the couch.

X-23 then climbed to the roof and saw Ororo in her greenhouse room watering plants by creating tiny clouds over them.

For a moment Ororo felt someone's gaze upon her. She looked up at the skylight but saw no one.

X-23 moved to outside Kitty's room. She was on the phone talking with Lance when suddenly Kurt teleported inside her room and took her phone.

Kitty threw her pillow at him, "Kurt knock it off!"

X-23 noticed how colorful and comfortable her room was. She remembers her old room with Hydra, a plain empty white room that was cold and empty of anything. It felt like an endless void that would haunt her for as long as she stayed conscious.

X-23 growled in response to the painful memories and moved on. She found Dean and Jean in the kitchen washing the dishes they used for dinner.

Dean was looking at the sparkling dish he was holding, it was so clean he could see his reflection so he started fixing his hair.

Jean smirked and used her telekinesis to splash him with water.

Dean yelped from the surprise then started chasing Jean around playfully.

* * *

"They've rebuilt the computer that was destroyed in the breach last night" Fury said as he walked Logan to a Helijet that would take him home.

"And?" Logan asked.

"The last files accessed were on the X-men" Fury said with a serious face.

That meant her next target was the institute, which means he doesn't have a lot of time.

"I wanna go in alone" Logan demanded.

"No forget it" Fury knows that Logan won't be able to take out the clone, it's too personal for him.

Dr. Risman stopped Fury, "Wolverine's right, your agents are no match for her. It has to be him" she insisted.

To be honest Fury was a little short staffed at the moment. Jessica Drew now aka Spider-Woman was on mission, and Hawkeye and Black Widow were still a couple hours away.

Fury looked down in defeat then at Logan, "You got one hour, then we're comin in fast and hard you got it?"

* * *

Charles was rolling through one of the many halls of the mansion, on his way to Logan's room to see if he had returned.

He heard something coming from the next room, "Logan?" Charles said as he approached. He entered the room and found a brown haired girl with her head down crying.

Charles approached her, "Hello?" he didn't recognize her.

She lifted her head and looked at him with teary eyes.

"What's your name?" Charles asked curiously.

Then in a matter of moments her attitude went from sad to angry. She stopped crying and before he could react X-23 threw a disk on his forehead sending an electric charge into his body that rendered him unconscious.

X-23 kept on moving. Next she went to Jean's room where she found the door already open.

X-23 peaked inside and saw Jean searching for something through her drawers. She quietly sneaked in and placed a disk on her forehead rendering her unconscious.

She then relaxed and looked around the room. She picked up a teddy bear that was on the bed and examined it as if she didn't understand it's purpose.

X-23 then went to her dresser where there were a couple of different perfumes. She picked one up and sniffed it but was disgusted with the strong aroma. She then picked up a picture frame of Jean and Scott.

Behind the picture frame was a wall of pictures of all her friends here at the institute doing different things.

X-23 couldn't relate to any of this, all these objects that are considered normal are foreign to her.

"Hey Jean can I borrow—"

X-23 turned around and saw Evan standing there with a surprised expression. She leaped and dropkicked him through a wall before he could react and placed a disk on his forehead.

She dropped her guard and almost got caught, something she won't do again. She then heard someone approaching and jumped up to the ceiling and waited.

Forge walked down the hall, "Hey who's breaking stuff up here" he looked around but there was no sign of anyone, "Man where is everyone" he went to enter Kurt's room, "Hey Kurt did you hear—" he paused when he saw Kurt and Kitty on the ground, unconscious, with disks on their foreheads.

Forge backed away in fear but then he heard someone growl behind him. He turned around and X-23 jumped him.

Elsewhere in the mansion Dean and Scott went looking for everyone. They entered a room and found Charles on the ground like the others.

"Professor!" Scott hurried over to him and saw he was unconscious.

"That's the same thing I found on Jean" Dean said. He recognized those disks from his days at Hydra, he knew what they were for. Infiltration.

Suddenly they heard someone opening the other door to come in but it was locked.

They both hurried over.

Scott held up his hand and counted down. 1. 2. 3. They opened the door, Scott holding his visor and Dean holding a lightning bolt.

They were about to fire when they saw it was Rogue.

"Whoa stop it's me!" Rogue said jumping back.

They both exhaled in relief and let her in before locking the doors again.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked.

"Someone's infiltrated the institute, they've already taken down the Professor" Scott said.

"Oh no" Rogue said spotting Charles on the ground.

Scott inspected the disk on Charles's forehead, "It's small but I think I can get it off without hurting him"

"No don't!" Dean stopped him, "Those things are wired to explode"

"How do you know that?" Scott asked him.

"It doesn't matter, you two have to get out of here and get Logan" Dean said.

"No I'm not leaving without the others" Scott refused.

"Me neither I'm staying" Rogue insisted.

Dean didn't like this, they weren't trained for something like this, but he didn't have much of a choice, "Fine let's go find this person then" all three of them walked out.

They searched until they heard some commotion not too far away. They entered the room that was still smoky from some kind of explosion. Once it cleared they saw Ororo was out as well.

"This is impossible! The Professor, Storm, Jean! Not even Logan could take us all out" Scott said.

"I'm going to highly disagree with that" Dean said looking around the room cautiously.

Suddenly two sets of claws sliced vertically then horizontally in a box letting Dean drop down the hole that was just made, "Whoa!"

X-23 jumped out of the hole in the floor and aimed a kick at Rogue.

Rogue dodged it and went to hit her but X-23 jumped over her, then jumped away from an optic blast from Cyclops and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back.

Rogue charged at her with a right hook but X-23 ducked and hit her with an uppercut that sent her flying back.

X-23 then ran at Cyclops who shot an optic beam. She jumped over it and kicked him in the face knocking him back.

Rogue took off a glove and went behind X-23 in attempt to catch her by surprise and absorb her.

X-23 sniffed the air and smelled her coming. She jumped back and over Rogue. When she landed she grabbed her sleeves and ripped them off as she pushed her towards Scott.

"No!" Rogue said as she collided with Scott accidentally absorbing him and knocking him out.

Rogue felt the surge of his power and his personality in her mind.

With her momentary confusion X-23 placed a disk on her forehead rendering her unconscious.

Dean's hand came out of the floor and grabbed X-23's leg, "You're not done with me yet!" He came out of the floor and started swinging her around like a rag doll. Smashing her into anything he could find.

X-23 popped a claw out of her foot that caught Dean by surprise.

The claw cut his hand resulting in him letting her go.

X-23 rolled across the floor and faced Dean. She then extended her claws on both her hands.

"So what are you anyway? Logan's number one fan?" Dean asked.

X-23 grew an angry expression at the sound of his name. She grabbed something from her pocket and threw one of those disks at him.

Dean summoned a lightning bolt to his hand and threw it.

The lightning bolt hit the disk making it explode and spread smoke.

X-23 jumped out of the smoke and slashed at him.

Dean blocked one attack with his gauntlet then ducked underneath the next and kneed X-23 in the gut.

X-23 swept one of Dean's legs to keep him off balance and spun around for an elbow attack.

The elbow hit Dean on his left temple and knocked him down.

X-23 jumped on top of him and went to place a disk on his forehead.

Dean grabbed her hand and held it back.

X-23 then went to slash with her other hand but he grabbed that one too.

"Not gonna be that easy" Dean pushed back her hand making X-23 accidentally place the disk on her own forehead.

The surge of electricity temporarily incapacitated X-23.

Dean kicked her off sending her flying back.

X-23 flew into the wall cracking it.

"Let's see if you heal like Logan" Dean threw a lightning bolt at her.

The lightning bolt struck the disk making it explode. The explosion made a hole in the wall and sent her in the next room.

Dean got back on his feet, "Well glad that's over with" he dusted himself off and went to leave.

As he did he heard a noise coming from the rumble.

Dean looked back and saw X-23 push through the ruble and walk back through the hole in the wall.

"God damn" Dean said looking upon a gory sight.

The front part of X-23's head was completely blown off. There was nothing but a metal skull staring into blank space. Then it started growing back, first the eyeballs, then the inner layer of tissue, then the outer skin layer.

X-23 cracked her neck in a similar fashion to Logan, "That. Hurt" she glared at him with hatred.

"Yeah I bet it did, it blew your face off" Dean said sounding surprised. He knew that those things were also explosives but he didn't know to what extent.

X-23 charged at him in a furious rage.

Dean raised his guard, "Here we go again"

* * *

Logan finally made it back to the Institute. As soon as he stepped off the Helijet he ran as fast as he could inside.

When he went inside he found the place completely empty. Not good.

Logan went upstairs and checked all the rooms. He found some of the X-men unconscious with those disks on their foreheads just like Fury said happened at the facility.

'This doesn't look good' Logan thought as he went back downstairs to check. He found the Professor in one of the rooms, "Not you too chuck" then he heard some commotion in the next room so he hurried over.

He found Dean and X-23 duking it out on a one on one, they seemed evenly matched.

"Games over" Logan said standing in the doorway.

X-23 faced Logan.

"What are you after kid?" Logan asked.

X-23 leaped towards him and tried slashing but Logan dodged and then blocked a kick from her but was still knocked back.

X-23 then ran out of the room in a hurry to get away.

"Let's get her" Dean said hurrying to go after her.

"No, you stay here and make sure everyone else is ok. I'm going to handle this personally" Logan said.

"What? What're you talking about I can take her!" Dean angrily.

" _Maybe_ you can, but this is something I have to do alone. Use this to deactivate the devices" Logan passed him a small remote as he ran after her.

Dean caught the remote and shook his head, 'I could have taken her' he told himself.

Logan tracked her scent to the lounge but there was no sign of her.

"C'mon talk to me!" Logan said.

Out of nowhere a statue piece flew at him. It hit him in the chest knocking him down.

He has to let her get her anger out on him, it's the only way to get her to open up. Which means he can't fight back.

X-23 charged at him.

Logan got up just in time to dodge a kick and then a left handed slash.

X-23 slashed again with her right hand but Logan ducked underneath it.

Instead of continuing to attack X-23 leaped backwards to the top of a bookcase, stabbed her claws into the ceiling and pushed down the bookcase with her feet.

Logan leaped out of the way and crashed into the TV. He looked up and dodged a stab to the face just in time.

As Logan got up X-23 leaped backwards and kicked a piano towards him.

Logan slashed the piano in half but then took a kick to the chest which knocked him back into a wall. He got right back up and dodged several more attacks as she chased him all the way to the entrance.

X-23 then swept Logan's legs from under him, then leaped to the staircase, then to the chandelier on the ceiling and sliced it off sending it crashing down.

Logan narrowly avoided it by leaping out of the way. He got back up right as she landed in front of him, "I know what happened to you, no one should have to go through that, especially a child" he said with a sad face.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" X-23 finally screamed at him before she tried stabbing him with both of her clawed hands.

Logan caught her hands, he was getting through to her, "You are, even though they tried taking that away from you"

X-23 kicked his chest and jumped off it. She landed a few feet away from him then ran at him full speed and kicked him out the door.

Logan was sent tumbling down the front stairs.

X-23 came at him again.

"But why come after us?" Logan asked.

"Not them, just you" X-23 said with hatred in her voice.

"I don't understand" Logan said, he had nothing to do with her creation after all.

"This is your fault!" X-23 slashed at him and Logan dodged, "Everything I am is because of you!" she jumped for a flying kick but Logan ducked underneath her.

"You're mixed up, I didn't know anything about this" Logan said sincerely.

Even though X-23 could tell he was telling the truth she refused to believe him, "You—You're lying!" she jumped at him and kept trying to slice him to pieces but he kept dodging.

X-23 then popped a claw on her right leg and slashed his chest with it.

Logan jumped back, he didn't expect the foot claw. The red scar healed within seconds. He's had enough playing around, he extended the claws on one of his hands.

X-23 charged at him with all her might but Logan caught her two claws in his three and held her in place.

X-23 tried pushing his hand back but Logan couldn't be moved, he was stronger than her.

Logan then threw her on the ground, "No, I'm a victim" he showed her his claws, "Just like you" he retracted them, "I'm the one person on this planet who understands you"

X-23 was heaving, she was tired, physically and emotionally. How could she hate him when it wasn't his fault? But she didn't stop slashing at him.

Logan could see her eyes started to tear, and her movements were slowing down dramatically. He grabbed one of her hands and held her close, "And maybe the closest thing you have to family"

With the sound of that word she couldn't help but be crushed, "No" she looked down in shame as she cried, "I…I can't have a family! I can't!"

Logan looked sad as well, "Your feelings don't fight them anymore…let em win" he whispered.

X-23 embraced him in a tight hug as she sobbed.

At first Logan didn't know what to do but then he wrapped an arm around her and let her let it all out, "It's gonna be ok kid"

Then suddenly they heard the sounds of Helijets approaching.

X-23 backed away as she heard the sounds and looked scared.

Logan looked back and saw they were closing in on their position, "Go" he said to her.

X-23 stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"I'll take care of em, get out of here, now!" Logan urged her.

X-23 backed away then turned around in a full sprint.

A spot light shined on Logan as one of the Helijets landed

Fury walked out of the Helijet and was accompanied by two people.

On his right was a voluptuous woman with dark red hair dressed in a skintight full body black suit. Black Widow.

On his left was a man dressed in a dark purple suit with a bow and quiver on his back. Hawkeye.

"I see you brought your muscle" Logan said tensing.

"Logan" Fury warned him.

"Forget about her, she's been through enough" Logan said.

Hawkeye's bow was in his hand with an arrow drawn in seconds, "Just give me the word Director"

"You think your puny arrows are gonna stop me Barton?" Logan laughed purposely, he always looked down upon the human archer.

"Oh I got something special just for you tiny" Hawkeye said with a cocky grin. He always hated Logan for always being so smug.

"Clint wait" Widow stopped him, "Logan let us pass, letting the clone escape will only put others in danger"

"No she won't, she's no longer under Hydra's control. She's just a scared little girl looking for answers, that's why she came here" Logan said.

"Oh and I guess since the clone talked to her daddy everything's all better now?" Hawkeye asked.

Logan extended his claws, "You wanna go Clint?" he dared him.

Hawkeye was about to say something when Fury cut him off, "Barton, lower your weapon please"

Hawkeye reluctantly did as he asked.

Fury walked right up to Logan, "I can't just let this go, what if you're wrong and she goes on a killing spree?"

"I'm not, but if she does, I give you my word I'll rejoin SHIELD and help you take her in" Logan offered his hand, he was betting on the kid's better nature.

Fury looked in his eyes and saw he was completely serious, "Fine, we'll play it your way"

Hawkeye looked majorly disappointed, "Director permission to speak freely"

Fury walked past him and back into the Helijet, "Denied"

Hawkeye looked enraged, "I can't believe this" he muttered.

Logan retracted his claws and waved at him, "Bye bye, bird boy" he said with a grin.

Hawkeye stayed quiet and went back on the Helijet, one day he'll get him and he won't even see him coming.

Widow lingered a little longer, "You're sure about this Logan?"

"She's just misguided, I was the same once" Logan said.

"That may be true, but you weren't raised as a weapon. You had a life" Widow said.

"It doesn't matter if I can't remember most of it anyway" Logan muttered with a frown.

"Let's get going Natasha" Fury called from inside the Helijet.

"I hope you're right about her Logan" Widow walked back into the Helijet and it took off.

"I hope so too" Logan said.

He then went back inside and found everyone gathered in the lounge.

Dean spotted Logan, "What happened?"

"I handled it" Logan said plainly, "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, we were lucky no one was badly hurt" Ororo said.

"I hope you have an explanation for all this" Charles said.

"I do" Logan said plainly.

"But you seem reluctant to share" Charles noticed.

"It's complicated" Logan said.

"Not complicated enough to the point where you can't explain why there's a copycat of yours who came after us I hope" Dean said expecting something.

Logan sighed, they deserved something after all they went through, "I was cloned by a secret organization. The clone decided to track me down and came to find me, none of you were the target"

Most of them simply couldn't think of a reply.

"So…another strange day in the life of the X-men" Dean summarized.

"That seems to be the case" Scott said chuckling.

Charles looked upon his students, even after what they went through they kept their cool. Their ability to handle problematic situations has become quite impressive.

"So what happened to her anyway?" Rogue asked.

"I…let her go" Logan said.

"Say what?" Evan said, "You mean you didn't off her?"

"That means she will come back" Kurt said fearing those disks.

"I didn't _off_ her because she was manipulated, she's innocent. And no, she won't. At least for a while" Logan said.

"I guess that settles things then" Charles said.

Logan turned around and walked away slowly holding his head. This whole mess was giving him a giant headache.

"Hey Logan, just out of curiosity what was the name of that organization?" Dean asked.

Logan stopped in his tracks, "Hydra"

Dean's heart skipped a beat from hearing the word.

Logan's hearing heard that. He turned around and saw the boy almost looked pale. Something about him seemed off…what was he hiding?

* * *

Author's note: _I think I was pretty fair, I wanted Dean and X-23 to have their little one on one but still let Logan have his moment with her. As always thanks for reading and have a great day!_


	36. Chapter 36 : The King of Thieves

Chapter 36

 _The King of Thieves_

 **In the Streets of Bayville**

Kurt was enjoying a beautiful day after eating some burgers from Gut bomb. Something that Kurt will never get tired of are those burgers, he loved them.

As Kurt was walking he heard some commotion in an alley, he went to investigate.

"Get him!" some guy said.

Kurt spotted a bunch of crooks surrounding a kid about his age with blonde hair holding a duffle bag.

"Don't let him get away!" another one yelled.

Two guys held him as another one went to hit him, "Oh, not the face" the teen pleaded but sadly that's where he was punched. Another guy gave him a right hook to the jaw and then another one kneed him in the stomach.

"Hand it over!" one of them yelled.

Kurt figured those lowlifes were trying to rob this poor kid, and he needed help badly. But did Kurt want to risk getting in trouble?

"Watch his arms and his feet!" another one yelled, they finally managed to grab that bag the teen was holding.

Kurt decided that this was worth the trouble, but he would have to be discreet with his powers.

Kurt ran forward and jump kicked one of the guys who was holding the bag in the face. Then as Kurt landed on the ground he uses his superb agility to jump over the other one and punch him in the back of the head resulting in him dropping the bag.

The other three guys that were still with the teen noticed this, "Hey hold still" one of them told the teen as he held him.

"You know, you really don't want to do this" Kurt said, "So why don't you just let him go, huh?"

"Because he's still breathing" one of them replied.

"Yeah well, I think he'd like to keep it that way. Don't you?" Kurt asked mocking him.

"Wise guy!" one of them yelled as three crooks charge him.

Kurt heard the one behind him coming and jumped over him with a split kicking the other two simultaneously and elbowed the third one in the face.

The remaining two were distracted enough for the blonde teen to give a left hook to one of them and somehow instinctively dodge the right hook from the other one with incredible ease. He then hit the remaining one with a left and right punch with incredible speed.

Kurt saw that the blonde teen could take care of himself and focused on the two that were charging him.

Kurt simply jumped over both of them and knocked their heads together really hard. When Kurt turned around he found the blonde teen standing over three crooks lying on the floor.

Kurt had a look of confusion.

The blonde teen flashed him a cocky grin.

The five crooks picked themselves up and run away.

The blonde teen approached Kurt and laughed, "Not that I couldn't have handled them myself, but thank you"

"It's a little early in the day for highway robbery, isn't it?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Oh, not at all" he replied "I try to start every day with a healthy dose of excitement" He picked up the bag he was carrying before, "Billy is my name" he gave him his hand.

"Kurt" he replied accepting his hand.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Billy asked.

Kurt scratched the back of his head thinking of an excuse, "Well I've picked up a few things from here and there, "All of a sudden they heard police sirens approaching, "Well it looks like the police might catch those thieves"

"Indeed" Billy said while thinking, he put his hand in his bag and pulled out a pouch that he puts in his pocket.

A police car parked at the beginning of the alley.

"I guess we can just tell them what happened" Kurt figured.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Billy asked tossing him his bag, "You got me out of trouble. I'm sure you can do the same for yourself" Billy zipped away in a Quicksilver fashion and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Two police officers came up to Kurt, "Freeze!" they held their guns up at him, "Where are your partners?"

Kurt would really want to just teleport out of there but they've already seen his face, "I don't know what you're talking about" Because honestly Kurt had no clue as to what just happened.

"My—"Kurt looked inside the bag he was holding and dropped it out of shock. When the bag landed on the ground loads of cash fell out of the bag.

"Oh, no no no" Kurt started freaking out, "I was just—"

"Tell it to the judge, you're under arrest" The officer told him.

'Oh man, the professor is gonna kill me' Kurt thought to himself as the police officer put him in handcuffs.

* * *

The Professor had a feeling to explore the mansion today, to see what his student's were up to.

He checked the living room where Kitty and Evan were watching TV, he passed by the kitchen where Scott was watching something else, Rogue was reading a book in her room, and Dean and Jean were sitting outside. But Kurt was nowhere to be found in the house, he even checked with his mind to be sure.

The Professor rolled outside to where Dean and Jean were sitting by the edge that overlooks the ocean. He saw those two sharing laughs and having a good time, could it be that they were together? Possibly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Charles said cutting in to their conversation.

Both Dean and Jean turn around to face him.

"No, it's ok Professor. Is everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Well, Kurt hasn't come back home from school yet, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it" Charles asked.

"I remember he told us that he was going to get something to eat before coming home, but he should have come back by now" Jean said.

"I suppose I will locate him using Cerebro, it's not like him to be this late" Charles said rolling away.

As the Professor came in the house he heard the house phone ring and picked it up, "Hello?"

The Professor's eyes widened from what he heard.

* * *

Kurt had been sitting in his jail cell for a couple of hours now, thinking about what he'd done wrong.

Should he have not gotten involved to begin with? Would it have been better off not to have felt remorse for Billy? Or should he have simply left after the good deed was done?

All questions that don't have a simple answer.

"Hey kid!" Kurt heard all of a sudden.

He looked up at the guard that called him, "You got visitors", the X-men and the Professor came in, "Make it quick" the guard left.

Kurt ran to the bars of the jail cell, "Professor! I swear I didn't do anything" he pleaded.

"It's alright, Kurt" the Professor said calmly, "Just tell me exactly what happened"

Kurt went through the story from beginning to end.

The Professor raised an eyebrow, "Vanished?"

"Ya, into thin air" Kurt replied.

"Another mutant?" Scott suggested quietly so the guard doesn't hear him.

"Perhaps," The Professor said, "but it would be better if I saw for myself" he rolled closer to where Kurt was standing, "Show me what happened Kurt"

Kurt focused on the memory and played through it from the beginning. When he first spotted Billy, when he jumped in to fight, and when Billy made his escape.

Charles focused on the moment Billy escaped, and he saw what Kurt was talking about when he said vanished. Charles saw it in slow motion and realized that this boy didn't simply vanish into thin air, he ran at super speed.

"It seems that this Billy can run at incredible speeds, that's why in your eyes he vanished" Charles said.

"So he's like Pietro?" Dean asked.

"Judging from what I saw it seems that way. But right now we have to worry about Kurt's current predicament. I'll go have a word with the police, the rest of you stay here" Charles rolled away.

Kurt frowned, "Why me? I didn't even do anything"

"Hey how do you think I felt when Pietro set me up bro?" Evan said recalling his old encounter with his rival.

"Yeah, but don't sweat it. The Professor will have you out of here in no time" Scott said.

"Even though he shouldn't be abusing his powers like that" Jean reminded them.

"Powers or not, we can't just let Kurt stay here" Rogue argued.

"Rogue you know that's not what I meant" Jean said.

"Yeah, but you implied it" Rogue said.

"No I didn't!" Jean said.

"Yes you did!" Rogue said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean steps in between them, "Ladies, can we please take a step back and take a deep breath before the fist fighting starts?"

Jean and Rogue move away from each other and fold their hands over their chests in a similar pissed off fashion.

Dean goes up to Kurt, "Kurt, can you describe to me exactly what he looked like?"

"Um, sure" Kurt doesn't understand why Dean would wanna now this but whatever, "He had blonde hair that came down to his neck and blue eyes. He was about my height, wearing a short sleeved plaid yellow and black button down over a black tank top, black pants, and these worn out yellow sneakers"

Dean got a good image of Billy, "Alright, I'll make sure to keep an eye out for him"

The Professor came back, "Well it seems that I've convinced them to release you from their custody" he gave them a look saying it wasn't optional.

"Thanks a million Professor" Kurt said.

"Just try to stay out of trouble Kurt we don't need this kind of attention" Charles said.

* * *

The Professor had been searching for a week now and had found no trace of this mutant on Cerebro. He didn't understand why he couldn't find him, it made no sense.

Dean had also kept his eye out for Billy on the streets but no sign of him. He went to the dangerous parts of Bayville and asked around for him but nothing.

At the moment Dean was training, fully armored and everything. He was outside by the woods where he usually went.

Dean smelled Jean's scent in the air, "Any progress yet?" he asked as he swung his sword.

"No, nothing yet" Jean said.

Dean stopped what he was doing, "Why can't Cerebro find him?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Cerebro should be able to find any mutant on the planet" Jean said.

"That was more of a rhetorical question but thanks anyway" Dean sat there thinking for a second, he noticed the sun slowly setting "I think I'm gonna go out one more time before I give up the search for this guy. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, be careful" Jean said giving him a hug before she left.

"I will" Dean said, "but what hope do I have to find a mutant that can't be found even by using Cerebro?"

" _ **That's because he's not a mutant, boy**_ " Dean suddenly heard Zeus's voice in his head.

"Well hello to you too. And if he's not a mutant then what is he?" Dean asked out loud.

" _ **He is a half-blood**_ " Zeus said plainly.

"Interesting. Who does he belong to?" Dean asked.

" _ **He is a son of Hermes, one that has managed to survive on his own**_ " Zeus said.

"I guess him being a son of Hermes explains his speed. But how do I find Billy?"

" _ **Use your knowledge and you will find him…**_ " Zeus said as his voice faded.

Dean walked towards the garage to get his motorcycle, "You'd think he'd be more helpful"

He took off his armor, sat on his bike, and went to start it up but he stopped as he noticed that his sword was still around his waist.

Dean pondered on the weapon for a moment and realized no one has even spotted the thing since he got it or his armor for that matter. The mist must be hiding them from mortal eyes.

Dean has to make a point to ask Chiron to teach him how to use it.

* * *

Dean had ridden into town and no one paid any attention to the bronze sword strapped to his back, it was like it was invisible to everyone.

He'd left his bike a while back to go on foot to search a little better.

For a good three hours he roamed the dark streets finding nothing and nobody that could possibly give him any clues.

He finally took a seat by the sidewalk to sit down and think, 'What am I doing wrong? I've looked everywhere…' He took out his silver cross from inside his shirt and looked at it, 'What am I missing?'

Dean closed his eyes and listened. He blocked out all the unwanted noises. The people, the cars, everything to the point where he could clearly hear his own heartbeat.

As he sat there his hearing picked up on something very similar to what Pietro sounds like when he runs, "Swoosh!" he saw something from the corner of his eye go into an alley across the street.

'Did I just see what I think I saw?' Dean thought. He came closer, close enough so he could hear a conversation in the alley.

"Some guy's been lookin for you Billy" Dean heard a kid's voice. One that he recognized, probably someone he asked Billy about.

"Oh yeah, what's he want?" Dean assumed that was the famous Billy that set up Kurt.

"He didn't say" the kid replied.

"Well he won't be finding me anytime soon. Anyways thanks for the heads up kid, I appreciate it" Billy ran out of the alley and turned left only to stop in his tracks in front of Dean.

 _If I told myself now that this guy would one day teach me the virtues of friendship, I'd slap me_

Billy looked up at Dean's face and noticed an agitated look, he cleared his throat "Um, excuse me" he went to move around him but Dean blocked his path with his sword.

Billy took a good look at it, "That's a nice blade" and that confirmed Dean's theory.

"You're not going anywhere Billy" Dean said with a grin.

Billy slowly backed up from the blade to get some breathing space, "Ah so you're the one who's been looking for me"

"Indeed" Dean shoved the sword back in his face to keep him from running, "I've heard of you Billy, son of Hermes.

"So you've heard of me?" Billy said in amusement.

"Not before a few days ago. Now I believe you stole something that doesn't belong to you" Dean said.

"Rumor and innuendo" Billy went to run but Dean grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall, "What was your name again my fellow half-blood?"

"I never gave it. Now, I want to know why you set up my friend Kurt" Dean asked bringing his blade to Billy's neck.

"I didn't plan it that way I thought he could take care of himself" Billy said sheepishly, "If you'd seen how he wiped out—"

"Save your breath. Tell me what happened from the beginning" Dean said.

"Can you please get this thing off my neck first?" Billy said referring to the bronze blade at his throat.

Dean obliged and put it back in its scabbard.

"Good, now it all started when these guys came lookin for me to do a job at the Bayville bank. They needed someone very fast so they chose me, the King of thieves" Billy said with pride.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "The King of thieves? You know what, whatever go on"

"We did the job and we got loads of cash from it and we were home free when they decided to double cross me to get a bigger share for themselves, that's when your friend showed up and helped me. I didn't have enough time to bring everything with me so I left most of it with him and took a little for myself"

Dean put him down, "You know it's a shame how you put your abilities to such a poor use, you could do so much more with them"

"Yeah well, that's my decision to make and yours to regret" he zipped backwards and gained some distance between him.

Dean threw his hand out one second too late, 'Shit, I should have never let him down' he was fast, not as much as Pietro but still fast.

"Now let's see what you got" Billy zipped behind him, "Hmmm, this looks like it could get me a couple of bucks, don't you think?"

Dean turned around and saw his silver cross in Billy's hand. He felt around his neck to make sure it was gone, and it was, "Give that back, now" he drew his sword and glared at him.

Billy made a face like he was thinking about it, "Hmmm, no I think I'll keep it. And let's see if you have anything else

Billy went to do the same thing but this time Dean was ready and slashed outward resulting in Billy backing away.

"You're pretty quick" Billy admitted.

Dean lunged at him but Billy was too fast and ran around him.

"Well it's been fun getting to know you and all, even though I don't know your name, but I got places to go, things to do, people to see, and money to steal. Smell ya later" Billy zipped off leaving a faint blur behind him.

Dean punched the brick wall in front of him cracking it, 'That was a stupid amateur move! I should have never given him the chance to run away! And now he has the cross that Dad got me too, this is great!' he punched the brick wall again making a second hole, 'Oh he is so dead when I catch him'

Dean paced back and forth trying to calm himself down, "But how do I find him now, I have no idea where to look. Especially now that he knows my face he'll stay far away from me" he looked in the alley to see if that other kid Billy was talking to earlier was still there but no, he probably bailed when he saw Billy in trouble, "And that brings me back to square one, no leads as to where I can find him"

Dean took a deep breath to hopefully relax him but he noticed something, he sniffed the air a bit. He had a scent, Billy's scent.

When he had Billy pinned to the wall he got a good smell of him without really realizing it could be helpful. He followed the scent a little and it led to the direction that Billy ran in, "Looks like my luck is changing" he ran off in that direction.

* * *

Jean was worried about her boyfriend. He'd been gone for hours and it was almost midnight.

Even though she knows that Dean can take care of himself she still worries.

Jean made her way to the study, where the Professor currently was, and entered unannounced with a worried face.

"Ah, Jean. Is something wrong?" Charles asked.

"Um….well, it's Dean. He went out earlier to go look for that guy Billy again and he hasn't come back yet. I'm worried Professor" Jean said.

He looked at the time and noticed it was almost midnight. Now Charles knows Dean stays out late from time to time, but now he's involved with a possibly dangerous individual, "Alright Jean, I'll handle this. But it's late, get some rest. I will inform you when he returns"

"Thank you Professor, goodnight" Jean left.

"Goodnight" Charles said. He telepathically searched for Logan and found him in the danger room repairing some of the equipment with Forge.

'Logan, do you have a moment?' Charles asked.

"Yeah, what is it Chuck?" Logan said.

'I believe that Dean hasn't returned from his search for the thief tonight, I would like you to go out and look for him, we don't want him getting into any trouble' Charles thought.

Logan stopped what he's doing, "If it's one thing he'll do, that's get himself into trouble"

* * *

Author's note: _The Half-Blood speedster makes his debut haha. I'm proud to say that I caught up on the number of chapters my original version of the story had and I'm only half way through. Hope you enjoyed the read and have a happy Mother's Day :)_


	37. Chapter 37 : Secret Organization

Chapter 37

 _Secret Organization_

Dean followed Billy's scent to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.

'Looks like it's one that's really old and forgotten' Dean thought, 'Perfect place for a hideout'

He snuck in through one of the windows but didn't find much when he went inside, nothing but really old boxes and shipping equipment, 'This can't be it could it?'

Dean listened carefully with his ears, and heard some kind of noise coming from underground. He followed the noise to where it was coming from, he plowed through some boxes and found a steel door.

Dean went to open it but it was locked.

All of a sudden a gap in the door slid open revealing someone's eyes, "What's the password?"

"The password?" Dean asked.

He slid the gap close.

That aggravated Dean, "I don't have time for this" he kicked in the steel door smashing it open. He looked behind the door to find an unconscious teenager and he continued down the stairs.

Dean reached the bottom of the staircase and entered an area that he did not expect.

He saw an area filled with lots of teenagers literally doing whatever they wanted. There were pool tables, poker tables, various different arcade machines, a couple of skate courses, a DJ playing music with humongous speakers and there was graffiti all over the walls. There were kids smoking, gambling, drinking, doing all kinds of things parents always told you not to do.

"Hey man you new here?" some guy asked him.

"Uh yeah, I'm new here" Dean replied still amazed at the peculiar sight he was looking at.

"Alright well check it out man, anything you want, we got. Anything you wanna do, do it. You know what I'm saying? Anything" he said.

"Gotcha man, good lookin out" Dean fist bumped him. He walked around a little still getting the feel for this place.

Dean passed by this one teen that was playing pool and smoking a cigar.

Then he passed by this group of kids that by the looks of it were playing poker, with real money.

"Read 'em and weep boys, full house" one of them said revealing his hand, the rest of them pounded the table in anger.

Dean kept on looking around; he occasionally spotted TV's, stereos, cell phones, mp3's, and various other electronic devices. 'Why do I get the feeling all this stuff is stolen?' he thought to himself.

All of a sudden while he was watching them some guy running fast bumped into him, he looked down and saw a fairly young kid and looked afraid of Dean.

Dean smiled at him, "Hey, where can I find Billy?"

The kid pointed to a large door, "In there"

Dean let him go, "Thanks" we approached the large door.

He entered a wide room with concrete walls, floor and ceiling. High up to the sides of the room were pathways where others were standing and observing.

"Well, look who it is!" Dean heard at the end of the room.

Everyone in the room got out of the way, at the end of the room Dean could see two figures.

One of the two was Billy who was standing on the right, presumably who recognized him.

The man who was sitting on a throne, or at least what looked like a throne, in the middle was weird looking. His skin looked like it was made of tar, his hair was red, he wore a black outfit to match his skin, a long purple over coat that went down to his knees, and purple gloves.

Dean walked towards them, "What happened king of thieves? I thought you were in charge here?" He mocked him.

Billy didn't seem too happy about the way he said that, "Sometimes things work out that way" he zipped over to him, "The real question is how you found me?"

"You're too easy you know that? I thought maybe the king of thieves would be harder to find. But you left quite a trail" Dean said mocking him further.

"Who are you?" Billy asked getting aggravated.

"That's enough Billy" the guy on the throne said, "Now tell me lad, who exactly are you?" he asked curiously.

Dean drew his sword, "I'm the guy who's about to shove this up your bum bum"

Everyone except those three make their way to the seats above to observe from a safe distance. Dean tossed aside his jacket.

The guy on the throne laughed, "It seems he wants a fight, alright then. Billy, take care of this"

"With pleasure" Billy said grinning, drawing two celestial bronze daggers.

"You're only making more trouble for yourself, just give me my cross back and I might consider leaving you and your little operation here alone" Dean said not wanting to hurt anyone.

"If I didn't like trouble I would have gone into a different line of work" Billy made the first move and slashed towards Dean.

Dean blocked and countered.

Billy dodged and counter-attacked.

Their blades were clashing at speeds that the human eye could barely follow. Both of them seemed to be at a standstill.

Billy's rapid speed would always keep him one step ahead of Dean. But Dean's superior sword skills kept Billy from getting too close.

"Hey where'd you get those?" Billy referred to his gauntlets.

"None of your business" Dean lunged at him.

Billy dodged and started running circles around Dean, 'I guess speedsters think alike' He blocked a slash from Billy.

Another one grazed his back as he instinctively moved out of the way.

Dean put his foot down at a specific spot tripping Billy sending him flying through the door into the next room.

* * *

Logan rode through the streets on his motorcycle, looking and smelling for any kind of clue. He spotted Dean's motorcycle parked in the street. He parked his own right next to it and started sniffing.

Logan followed Dean's scent to an alley where another one showed up, 'They had a confrontation here' he could tell from the smashed brick wall.

'The other one ran away, and then Dean followed him' Logan thought sniffing the air, "Hey Chuck" he spoke through his com link.

"Did you find anything Logan?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, the kid got into a fight with somebody and now he's following him. You think it was the thief?" Logan asked.

"We can only assume, follow his trail and contact me when you find him" Charles said.

"Roger that" Logan said.

* * *

Their blades clashed creating sparks.

Dean and Billy stood still pushing on each other's blades to test the other's strength.

"You know" Billy said struggling to push back Dean, "You're pretty good, nobody ever makes me try this much. We should do this more often"

Dean was holding back his true strength to fool Billy into making a mistake, "Which part? The part where you steal from me? Or where I get to kick your ass for it?"

"Jeez man, why's this little thing so special to you anyways?" Billy asked.

"My parents gave me that" Dean said.

"Well, tell you what. If you manage to beat me I'll give it back, but if I win I get those shiny things" Billy said referring to Dean's gauntlets, "Deal?"

Dean grinned, "Swear on the river Styx"

"I swear" Billy said with absolute confidence in himself.

"Then there's no need to hold back anymore" Dean used his full strength and pushed him back sending Billy flying back.

"Ow, no fair. I didn't know you could do that" Billy said picking himself up.

Dean quickly ran over to him before Billy could get up and slashed downwards.

Billy rolled out of the way, sliced Dean's thigh, got on his feet, and laughed, "No one can catch the king of thieves!"

Dean threw his sword at Billy.

"Whoa" Billy ducked underneath it and it imbedded in the wall behind him.

With his momentary distraction, Dean closed the distance between them and knocked him back with an open palm to his chest.

Billy's head hit the sword handle that was sticking out, "Ouchy"

Dean went to press his advantage with a right hook.

Billy ducked and sliced his chest with both his daggers as he did.

In reaction Dean went to knee him.

Billy quickly backed away, "Sorry, but I've got a reputation to maintain" he raised his daggers and attacked.

"I'm afraid I've got to ruin it" Dean grabbed his sword and tried to block the attacks.

Billy started to move faster making it harder to block his attacks or hit him.

"I wasn't the only one hiding something" Dean noticed.

"It wouldn't be fun if I wasn't" Billy zipped around the room proving Dean's theory.

He wasn't as fast as Pietro but still faster than Dean.

'Which means all I need to do is wait' Dean thought as he followed his movements.

Dean stabbed forward in attempt to get Billy as he passed by him.

Billy avoided it, "Too fast"

Dean slashed horizontally this time as Billy passed by.

Billy ducked underneath it and sliced his midsection, "Too furious"

Dean winced from the sting of the flesh wound, he's a nimble little speedster.

Billy ran at him again, "I'm too fast for ya'll—"

Dean positioned himself and slashed diagonally this time as Billy passed by, knocking the daggers out of his hands.

Billy stopped abruptly and looked around, "Where did they go?"

He spotted his daggers on the ground next to Dean.

"There they are" Billy zipped towards them but Dean got in his way and Billy ran right into him.

Dean stood firm and Billy literally bounced off him.

"Oh my god, what are you made of?" Billy said rubbing his head.

Dean put his sword back in his scabbard, grabbed Billy, and lifted him up into the air.

"Hey put me down!" Billy shouted.

Dean threw Billy at the rock hard wall.

Billy got up feeling dizzy, "So much for the direct approach"

Dean charged at him.

Billy zipped and drop kicked Dean with enough force to knock him down.

Billy jumped high up and came back down aiming a fist at Dean.

Dean moved at the last second letting Billy's fist hit the ground.

Billy shook his hand, "Ow!" he cried out in pain.

Dean grabbed his arm, flipped him over, and put him into an arm lock.

"I have to tell ya, this is going to put a strain on our friendship" Billy said struggling.

Dean pulled him up, "What friendship?" he searched through Billy's clothes and found his cross, "You stole this from me" he put it in his pocket.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it" Billy said, "and I believe you get that when you beat me"

"I have you pinned down, what more—"

Billy held himself up with one hand and spun his legs in a circular motion tripping Dean.

Dean fell on his back, "What kind of move was that?"

Billy took the cross back, "I'll be taking this"

Dean drew his blade and slashed at the speedster's feet.

Billy jumped over it and kicked the weapon out of Dean's hand.

Dean went to sweep his legs but Billy somersaulted backwards avoiding it.

Dean got back on his feet and charged at Billy. He threw rapid punches trying to hit his target.

Billy avoided the attacks by moving unpredictably in a strange fashion.

Dean threw a right hook but Billy dropped down in a missionary position, bounced back up, and elbowed him in the jaw.

'Was that the worm?' Dean wondered rubbing his chin.

Billy was hoping on his feet as he moved around Dean jabbing every so often.

Dean attacked with a tornado kick.

Billy ducked underneath it, spun on his palm, and kicked Dean with both his legs with enough force to send him flying back.

As Dean got up he noticed he felt that attack way more than he should have. Realizing this wouldn't be an easy fight he charged at Billy trying his absolute best to hit him.

Billy moonwalked backwards avoiding every attack Dean threw at him, "Billie Jean is not my lover"

Dean stared at him for a moment, "Are you dancing?"

Billy performed some signature Michael Jackson moves, "She's just a girl who claims that I am the one"

Dean started getting annoyed. He leaped and went to land on top of Billy.

Billy zipped across the room, landed on the wall, and jumped off it for a boost.

In Dean's eyes one second Billy had his feet on the wall, the next he felt something collide with his cheek that knocked him on his ass and made him spew out blood.

Dean looked up and saw three Billy's standing in front of him holding their aching hand, "Motherfucker!"

Dean tried to get back up but he was still delirious from that punch, 'What did he just do?'

As he thought about it Dean came up with an explanation. Billy had traveled across the room faster than he could see and focused his momentum into one punch.

'That's how his punches feel stronger, it's his movement' Dean thought as he shook off his dizziness, 'Which means I need to stun him, and I have just the thing'

Billy's hand finally stopped aching, "You've got one hell of a jaw"

Dean flashed him a cocky grin, "Why don't you try that again little guy, I couldn't feel that one" he tapped on his chin.

Billy looked insulted, "Couldn't feel it?! Oh ok" he zipped as far away as possible, "Try this on for size" he started running around in circles building up speed.

Dean readied himself to strike, he would only have a split second to act, gotta make it count.

Once he built up enough speed Billy zipped towards Dean, "Here it comes!"

Dean threw a lightning bolt at the last second that hit Billy.

The bolt electrocuted him, resulting in Billy tripping and flying towards Dean.

Dean pulled back his right hand and punched Billy in the face with all his might knocking him out.

He took his cross back and put it around his neck.

Dean heard clapping echo throughout the room coming from the man on the throne, "Bravo lad, excellent work. It seems you've beaten my best, you've definitely impressed me"

"Funny, I don't feel honored" Dean said grabbing his sword.

"Well you should, now here's what's going to happen. You're either going to join my crew and obey my every order, or you can die a painful death, either one pleases me" He said with the outmost honesty.

Dean spit on the ground, "Go fuck yourself"

"Painful death it is" He said getting up from his throne.

"You shouldn't have done that" Billy said getting out of the way.

"Now before I slaughter my victims, I like to prove that I at least have the decency to introduce myself. I'm Gorgeous George, and I'm a nasty boy" he said weirdly, everyone in the room wondering what that last part meant.

"Then show me what you got George" Dean said welcoming the challenge.

"My pleasure" his arm suddenly stretched out to inhuman lengths and punched Dean in the face sending him skidding back.

'Ok, didn't expect that' Dean thought.

Both of George's arms stretched out and tried to grab him.

Dean jumped around the room using evasive maneuvers to avoid being caught.

George's arms aimed towards the walls which gave Dean a skeptic. Imagine his surprise when the arms bounced off the walls and slammed into him.

"I see you like to play dirty" Dean said shaking off that last hit.

George's hands wrapped around Dean's waist and brought him closer, "Come ta gorgeous pretty boy"

"I like to play hard to get" Dean said slicing off his arms.

The sliced arms fell to the ground and liquefied into a dark substance that made its way back to George. The lost limbs regrew, "You're going to have to play harder than that"

"Watch me" Dean charged and chopped Gorgeous George into pieces.

All the pieces melted into a dark substance and reformed his body, "Still not good enough" his hand grew considerably bigger, punched him in the gut, and then in the jaw sending him flying up.

Dean flipped midair and landed gracefully on the ground rubbing the spot on his chin. That hurt, not like the way Logan's punches hurt, but it still hurt.

Dean got back into his stance, 'He must have a weakness somewhere' "You don't get it do you?" he heard from the sidelines.

Dean looked at Billy.

"You can't win. There's no way to beat him, he'll just keep on reforming. That's why we listen to whatever he says, cause otherwise he'll kill us" Billy said.

"Then help me, help me take him down so you can be free" Dean pleaded. He could see Billy didn't want this.

Billy shook his head, "No, it won't work. I suggest you follow our lead and just give up"

"Listen!" Dean raised his voice, "I don't know what he's done to you in the past but that's nothing compared to the shame of living the rest of your life in fear. Now I don't know about you, but I would rather die than serve somebody else, and I mean it!" he charged at George once again.

Dean sent a powerful punch to George's face that connected perfectly but the result was shocking to say the least. A hole was made where Dean punched and George's body morphed so that his hands were where his head used to be so he could grab Dean.

George started swinging Dean back and forth into the concrete floor cracking and damaging it before sending him skidding across the room. He slowly made his way to his grounded opponent, "What a waste, and you had such talent too"

Dean got up looking worse for wear, his bloody shirt ripped to shreds, his black jeans were ripped and fading in color, his weapon was thrown aside, but his iron clad determination showed on his face, "I will never give up" he charged again.

As Dean jumped, George caught him midair and shoved him full force into the ceiling before pulling him back down into the hard ground.

Dean got up again. There was blood trickling down his mouth and his nose. Dean spit out blood, "Is that it?" he wiped the blood off his face, "C'mon, gimme your best shot!" he taunted his attacker.

George shot both his fists out which collided with Dean's chest and stretching all the way down the room and into the hard wall cracking it beyond repair. As George retracted his hands, Dean's body fell to the ground.

"Ouch" Billy cringed, "There's no way he's getting up from that, that would have killed me" Billy said shocked at the force George used on Dean.

But to everyone's shock, Dean got up once again looking like he could go another round, "Is that your best?" he said while two trails of blood trickled down his chin, "It's going to take a lot more than knocking me into walls to take me down"

"No way" Billy was dumbstruck.

No one had ever withstood an attack like that from him before, if George was already pissed at this cocky insolent brat now he was furious, "Why don't you ever die!" they went back at it.

One of the teens grabbed Billy by the shirt, "Look man, this guy is putting up a good fight against George, and this might be the only chance we got to get rid of him"

Billy shook him off, "Do you know what he'll do to us if we betray him? We'll be in body bags next to this guy within the hour"

"But we have a chance—"

"No! Absolutely not, I'm not risking my life for the small chance for us to be free, it's just not worth it" Billy said looking down in shame.

Dean caught George's incoming fists and swung him into a wall creating a giant black goo stain.

George reformed and shoots out his legs to drop kick Dean.

Dean crossed his arms blocking it but the attack sent him a few feet back nonetheless.

When Dean uncrosses his arms to look a hand melted into a black substance and poured down Dean's throat resulting in him choking and gagging.

"Yes, a slow death, one of my personal favorites" George said slowly pouring more of himself into the boy.

"He's killing him! We have to do something" the teen pleaded to Billy.

"I—I can't" Billy looked away not wanting to watch the horror.

The liquid started coming out of Dean's eyes.

"Just a little more and you won't feel a thing" George said with a grin.

All of a sudden something zipped by and ran over George splattering him and in the process interrupting his execution.

Dean started gagging and puked out all of the dark substance from his system.

Gorgeous George reformed, "Alright who has the balls?" he said sounding aggravated.

Billy stopped in front of him, "I do"

"Ah, Billy" George wrapped his body around Billy's like a snake, "I always knew you might be stupid enough to do something like this" George went to repeat what he did on Dean.

But before George could liquefy himself Billy spun around in circle creating a mini tornado.

"Whoa!" George shouted as he flew away in liquid form.

"I am not going to let you do that to me, ever" Billy said, then he helped Dean up who was looking pale.

Dean grabbed him by his button-down, "You will never speak of this to anyone"

Billy put his hand over his heart, "I promise" he held two fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good" Dean noticed George's body reforming, "Looks like we're not done yet"

"No matter, I can take both of you on" George stretched out his hands hoping to grab both of them but they used their superior speed to avoid his hands.

Dean tried to tangle George's hands but they just reformed.

Dean and Billy accidentally knocked into each other.

"Hey watch it" Dean said.

"No you watch it" Billy said.

They both were snatched by George's massive hands, their arms getting stuck in the process preventing them from moving.

"Aw, the little children are fighting, allow me to cut in" George said bringing them closer to him.

"No, allow me to cut in!" suddenly George was sliced diagonally and the top piece slid off.

"Tim?!" Dean was surprised to say the least.

Tim then threw some explosives at George freeing the other two.

Tim stood by Dean and Billy, "How you guys doing?"

"I'll manage" Dean said grabbing his sword.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Billy asked raising his guard.

Dean looked at them, "You two know each other?"

Tim smirked, "I did tell you that we're not the only half-bloods in Bayville. I encountered Billy first"

"Yeah" Billy said glaring at him, "And I think I owe you a rematch!"

Tim readied himself for a fight but Dean stopped Billy, "Hey! Not now, let's take care of George first" he said not knowing what happened between the two. Billy probably lost a fight.

Gorgeous George reformed with an angry expression, "Another one?! Fine then, I'll destroy you all!" he yelled shooting out his fists.

The three warriors made quick work of Gorgeous George, as they chopped and sliced and stabbed their way to him they worked in perfect sync.

When they finally reached him they did as they did before, but this time when they turned him into cold cuts Tim threw a canister of some sort which exploded and froze the puddle that was reforming. They had finally won.

"Yes!" They yelled together.

"That was awesome, we rocked!" Billy was excited to say the least.

Dean put his sword back in its scabbard and approached the frozen puddle, "But what do we do with him now? I mean this isn't going to hold him forever"

"No, it won't. But he won't be coming back when he does get out, he'll know better than that" Tim said.

"We'll dump him in the sewer or something" Dean said.

Billy stood in front of Dean, "So uh what's your name?

"Dean" He looked at Tim, "I guess we should thank you, if it weren't for you we would have never been able to beat him" he admitted.

"In that case you can thank speedy over here, he's the reason I came in the first place" Tim said referring to Billy, "I came to check up on him"

"I still want my rematch" Billy reminded him.

"You know if you had any sort of skill with combat or with a blade you might have actually beat me" Dean told Billy.

"If you had any sort of skill you could suck my nuts" Billy said.

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

Tim looked at Dean, "I must admit that you are a worthy adversary, a half-blood that isn't afraid to use his brain. You have my respect" he gave Dean his hand.

Dean took it, "And you have mine"

"So" Billy looked around, "I never thought about what I would do if I was free"

"You? Not thinking? What a shocker" Tim joked.

"Oh I'm about to open a can of whoopass!" Billy ran at Tim but Dean grabbed him.

Dean lifted Billy off the ground as he swung wildly trying to hit Tim, "Chill speedy Gonzales"

Billy crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll kick his dumbass some other time"

Dean let him go.

"What exactly was George trying to do?" Tim wondered.

Billy sheathed his daggers, "He was trying to establish a drug dealing business but didn't have the money to do it. So he recruited all the orphan kids to steal anything they could get their hands on, and sold it back for cheap. That kick started his money problem, he actually just started buying the merchandise so we could switch from stealing to dealing. At least that's what he said"

"Interesting" Tim looked skeptical.

"So what do we do with this place now?" Billy asked.

Dean didn't say anything due to Tim's skeptic face, he looked like he had an idea

"I think I know" Tim said.

"Then let's hear it" Dean said.

"I've been on the road for a while, going from place to place, I'm guessing you've been doing the same" Tim said to Billy.

"Maybe, why?" Billy asked.

"Then we both know what it's like to be alone. All these other kids here, they're orphans and they live on the street. They're just like us except they don't have god parents to give them weapons like us" Tim said.

"What're you getting at?" Dean asked.

"Let's make this place our own. We'll turn it into our hideout for the future and take these kids in so they can live better here. We'll stay here to keep it safe from future dangers and the three of us will be in charge of this place" Tim said.

"And we can keep on stealing, I like this plan" Billy said.

"No, we're not. We're not gonna teach these kids how to be criminals" Dean said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Dean on this one, no more stealing" Tim said.

Billy shook his head, "You guys are no fun"

"We'll get rid of the stolen merchandise and the drugs" Tim said sternly.

"Aw c'mon!" Billy pleaded.

Dean and Tim both crossed their arms looking serious.

"You both suck!" Billy shouted and zipped out of the room.

Tim looked at Dean, "So?"

"Sounds good, but I can't stay with you" Dean said.

Tim nodded, "I get it, you wanna stay with your friends. It's cool"

"It's not personal, I just love living in a mansion" Dean said.

Tim chuckled, "Can't argue with that"

"And don't forget we're friends too, even more than that we're family" Dean said with a smile.

"You're right we are. If you ever need help you know where to find me" Tim said.

"Likewise" Dean said as he left.

* * *

Logan was getting closer, he could tell from the scent.

"You know" Logan popped his claws as he turned around, "If I was in actual danger you would be way too late" Dean said.

"If you were in actual danger I wouldn't have come alone" Logan said sheathing his claws, "So what happened to you?" he said looking at Dean's bloody and tattered clothes.

"Listen, I've had a long day. So can we talk about this tomorrow?" Dean asked.

'Chuck I found him' Logan spoke telepathically.

'Very good, bring him home' Charles said.

* * *

Billy ran all the way to the Bronx with the frozen remains of Gorgeous George. Tim had instructed him with disposing of the disgusting mutant.

Billy lifted up a manhole cover in the middle of the street. He then dropped the frozen puddle in the sewer, "Good riddance" he left in a hurry.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Once again Dean found himself in the Professor's study.

"Well it's good to be back here again" Dean said sarcastically as he sat down.

"What happened this time?" Charles asked.

"Found Billy, followed Billy, beat Billy, then freed Billy from a manipulative mutant. So I more or less saved the day" Dean summarized.

Charles sighed, "Is Billy going to be an issue in the future?"

"No, he was just a little misguided. Something I think I've fixed" Dean said.

"That's good to hear. Although I'm not pleased with your condition" Charles said referring to his bloody tattered shirt.

"Just so you know. Me coming home late with a bloody shirt, not getting old any time soon" Dean said.

"I think that's pretty clear at this point" Logan said.

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, "What am I going to do with you Dean"

"You don't have to do anything, just let me be who I am" Dean pleaded.

"It's not that simple" Charles tried to explain, "When your parents let you stay with me, I agreed to take care of you. That means that if anything were to ever happen to you, I would be responsible"

"No you're not" Dean got up from his seat, "The only person who's responsible for my wellbeing is me"

"You're too—"

"Chuck" Logan interrupted him.

Charles looked at his friend.

"I think bolt boy has earned the right to be his own man" Logan said.

"What?" Charles asked sounding surprised.

"Think about it, time and time again he handles his problems on his own. The Brotherhood boys, Mystique, the Underworld, the stalker, X-23, all on his own. I think he's qualified to do what he wants, within reason" Logan said.

Charles looked skeptical at first but he eventually seemed to agree, "I suppose you're right Logan" he looked at Dean, "Your actions have earned you that much"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "So…I'm good? I'm not bound by the laws of curfew anymore?"

"No" Logan said with a smirk.

Dean raised his fists in the air, "Yeah!"

* * *

 **North Pole**

Gorgeous George walked into a dark chamber that was lit up with nothing but television screens surrounding a shadowed chair.

"What brings you here George?" A dark and metallic voice spoke.

"Those darn kids froze me and then dumped me in the sewer, the nerve!" Gorgeous George complained.

"It doesn't matter, your little scheme wasn't doing anything to help my cause" the voice spoke again, "Ah but look here" the screens showed Dean battling George, "Look at what nature has created, I thought mutants were the next stage in evolution but I was sadly mistaken. These half-bloods are just as capable as mutants if not more. The true ultimate being is not a mutant or half-blood, but the mixture of the two. Imagine the power that it would have, the ferocity, the aggressiveness, the result would be…BEAUTIFUL!" the voice yelled out.

George backed away slowly from his master, he hated when he spoke of creating life, it scared him, "So you want me to go back?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"No, leave them be for now. I'll observe and learn for the time being. I will make my move when the time is right and when that day comes these half-bloods should be wary of Mister Sinister" his bright red eyes flashed in the dark.

* * *

Author's note: _Another name to add to that list of enemies, but at least Dean's list of friends is growing at the same time._


	38. Chapter 38 : Secret Revealed

Chapter 38

 _Secret Revealed_

 **At Bayville high**

Dean was sitting with his fellow teammates at lunch explaining his encounter with Billy.

"So he was just beating the crap out of me any way he could. In the end it took all of us to take down this guy" Dean was telling the story.

"So how did you manage to beat him?" Jean asked fascinated at the way Dean told his tale.

"With a little bit of team work, we managed. And I was lucky enough to become friends with both of them in the end" He said.

"Wow" Rogue was surprised, "After all that ya'll became friends"

"It's a little weird I know" Dean admitted.

"So what was the place like?" Evan asked.

"Well it was probably every teenager's dream hang out spot. You could literally do anything you wanted" Dean leaned back on his chair.

"So why didn't you tell the police about it?" Scott asked him.

"Those kids that live there are orphans with nowhere to go, they need a place to stay and grow up away from the streets" Dean said.

Scott could understand. He knew better than anyone else on this table just how bad and lonely an orphan life is. He'll let this matter slide, for the sake of other kids not having to grow up the way he did.

"By the way you described Billy I don't think I would have liked him" Rogue said.

"You're probably right, he's a lot like Pietro" Dean said.

Everyone sighed at that comment.

"Oh man, does that dude ever shut up?" Evan asked out loud.

"Well I haven't found a way yet" Dean got up, "Well I think I'm going to enjoy the rest of my free time outside"

"I'll go with you then" Jean said also getting up.

As they left Jean hooked her arm around his.

Kitty noticed that and her inner gossip girl just couldn't resist sharing her opinion.

"So has anybody else noticed how close Dean and Jean have gotten lately?" Kitty asked.

That question grabbed everyone's attention, particularly Scott and Rogue.

"What do you mean _close_?" Scott asked.

"Well for a while now they've been spending a lot of time together, more than usual" Kitty said.

"You think maybe those two have something going on?" Kurt suggested.

"Well it wouldn't be too farfetched now would it" Kitty said.

"Why don't you just mind your own business for once Kitty?" Rogue stormed off.

Well that seemed odd, even from Scott's point of view. Rogue never really cared about any kind of gossip the escaped Kitty's mouth before.

"What's with her?" Evan asked.

"I'm not sure..." Kitty said wondering.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder either, something was definitely bugging her. And nothing usually bugs Rogue out.

* * *

 **Later on at the Boarding House**

The Brotherhood was just doing their usual lazy stuff like any other regular day. Their recent failure with the X-men had earned them more than enough extra training hours with Mystique that they absolutely despised.

Even with one of their teammates out of the fight they still managed to lose royally. It angered them all how those X-men were always one step ahead of them, what they would do to give them some of their own medicine.

Mystique came down the stairs, "Everyone listen up!"

Everyone stood at attention immediately out of fear of another hour of exercising.

"I know that you've had trouble dealing with Xavier's students, particularly their newest member" Mystique said.

Blob squeezed his fists at the thought of how Dean had humiliated him twice, "Man when I get my hands on him"

"There's something very different about him, he's not like the rest of them" Lance said speaking his mind.

"Yeah yo, he knows some Kung Fu shit" Toad made an imitation of martial arts, "Waa!"

"No that's not it. Why does he have so many different abilities? It's just weird" Lance said.

"I don't care how many he has, he's still not as fast as me" Pietro said boasting.

"That didn't stop him from beating you before" Eileen said putting him in his place.

Pietro's face turned slightly red, "You weren't even there! How would you know?"

"I bet I could have stopped him" Pyro said leaning on the wall as he played with his lighter.

Lance bursted out laughing, "You couldn't even take on Summers, what makes you think you could take him on?"

Pyro grinned and willed the flame from his lighter to grow, "Why don't I show you"

"Bring it on!" Lance said accepting his challenge.

"Enough!" Mystique shouted.

That caught the attention of the two youngsters.

"You both have neither the ability nor the skill to get the job done" Mystique said.

All of a sudden there is a knock on the door which catches everyone's attention.

"Fortunately I've found someone who has both" Mystique said going to answer the door.

Mystique answered the door and Kratos stood there.

Mystique looked unimpressed, "So where is he?"

"He said he had pressing matters to attend to, but he would be visiting soon to continue my training" Kratos said. The young man entered and everyone noticed him.

Eileen was particularly interested in his incredibly chiseled body, 'I think I've found the solution to my problems'

"And that's the _only_ reason he will be visiting?" Mystique asked with an annoyed expression. Magneto had a knack for ignoring her lately.

"Stop pestering me woman" Kratos barked at her.

Mystique eyed the boy carefully. She heard how he took on her boys on his own, controlling him might be an issue, "This is Kratos" she introduced him, "He is the one that will take care of our _problem_ "

* * *

 **At the Hideout**

Tim and Billy had been cleaning the place up. Getting rid of any unwanted items that reminded them of Gorgeous George and generally fixing up the place.

The only room that they hadn't checked was George's room. Which was blocked by a metal door.

Tim and Billy stood in front of it.

"Never been in there, always wondered what I might find" Billy said.

"I'm actually surprised you've never been in there" Tim said.

"Believe me, I tried. This damn thing is too strong to break down" Billy said.

Tim moved closer and inspected the door. He knocked on it a few times listening to the sound. Then he tried stabbing it with his staff but it didn't do anything, "I'm 85% sure this is Titanium. Which means we're not strong enough to break it down and I don't have large enough explosives to blow it open"

"So how do we open it?" Billy asked.

Tim knelt, grabbed some tools from his belt, and started tinkering with the lock, "Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way"

"What are you doing?" Billy asked.

"Picking the lock" Tim said.

Billy looked at him like that was a stupid idea and laughed, "That's never gonna wo—"

Tim unlocked the door with a smirk, "Wanna bet?"

Billy's face went blank.

Tim opened the door with a satisfied expression.

They entered the room, which was by far the largest bedroom. There was a king size bed, some fancy looking furniture, all kinds of stolen stuff lying around the room.

"Dibsonthisroom" Billy speed talked.

Even though he spoke fast Tim understood what he said, "You can't just call dibs on the new room"

"I just did" Billy said with a cocky smirk.

Tim wasn't going to let him get the room that easily, "How bout this, I'll give you that rematch and whoever wins gets the room" he offered his hand.

"It's a done deal!" Billy said excitingly.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean and Jean were currently on their way home from another date. They'd been going out pretty often and still kept it under wraps.

Dean parked his bike in the garage, "So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, a lot" Jean said with a bright smile.

"That's good" Dean said as they walked inside.

"Hey, um I've been thinking" Jean said sounding nervous.

"About?" Dean asked.

"You, me, us. I don't feel like hiding it anymore" Jean wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wanna be able to kiss you whenever I want" Her head leaned closer to his.

Dean leaned closer and their lips met.

The kiss was sweet, gentle as Dean tentatively placed his hands on her hips.

When he pulled back he spoke in a breathy soft whisper, "Not bad for a beginner"

Rogue and Kitty were walking through the hallways chatting about nonsense, well at least Kitty was.

They pass by the top of the staircase and they spotted Dean and Jean kissing at the bottom of it.

Kitty gasped at the sight while Rogue was frozen still.

Both Dean and Jean snapped out of their daydream and noticed Kitty and Rogue.

Dean saw the pain in Rogue's eyes, like her heart was crushed.

Rogue left in a hurry as Kitty ran down the stairs and hugged them both, "Oh my god! I totally knew this was going to happen!"

Jean shook her head, "Why am I not surprised"

"Ok so how long have you been together you have to tell me!" Kitty was ecstatic.

"Um…I have to go do something" Dean quickly went up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Kitty wondered.

"I don't think he wanted anyone to find out just yet" Jean said eyeing him carefully.

Dean ran after Rogue.

"Rogue" he tried catching her attention but she ignored him, "Rogue wait"

Rogue went in her room and slammed the door in his face.

Dean stood there with his head down in shame, "I'm…I'm sorry" he whispered.

* * *

 **At the Hideout**

Tim and Billy were both panting, only difference was Tim was on the ground and Billy was standing.

"Yes! I win!" Billy shouted as he almost fell backwards from his fatigue.

They both were ruffed up, bloodied noses, black eyes, scrapes and cuts all over, but nothing too bad.

Tim sat upright, "Good fight" he congratulated him.

"The room is mine!" Billy zipped away.

Tim got on his feet and followed him to the room where the speedster was running around like crazy.

"It's not really that big of a deal anyway, it's just a room" Tim said calmly as he looked around.

"That sounds like something a loser would say" Billy said as he jumped on the bed. When he jumped on it there was clack sound. Like metal on metal.

Tim approached the bed, "That didn't sound right"

"Your face doesn't sound right" Billy said.

Tim ignored him and looked underneath the bed. There was a metal cellar underneath it, "Hold on, get off the bed"

"Screw you it's mine" Billy said.

Tim rolled his eyes and flipped the bed over with Billy along with it, "Hey!"

He opened the cellar and saw a staircase leading deeper underground, "Looks like George had something to hide"

Billy zipped over to him and was about to say something before he saw the cellar door, "Well what do we have here?"

"Then let's find out what that is" Billy said.

They went down into the cellar, their bronze weapons lighting their way through a dark hall

Eventually they found themselves in front of a door, not a metal one, just a regular neon green door.

"What do you think is in there?" Billy asked.

"One way to find out" Tim said.

They kicked the door open. It was pitch black, hiding whatever was inside.

Tim took a step in, and flipped the light switch.

It was a decent size square room with a round table in the middle with four seats around it. On every wall there were these shelves that were piled with plastic wrapped bricks full of green herbs.

Tim nodded, "Oh so that's where the drugs were"

Billy slowly walked forward, with his eyes widened, as if he were hypnotized.

"Billy are you ok?" Tim asked.

Billy slowly stepped forward and grabbed some of the bricks, "I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MUCH OF IT IN MY LIFE!" he ran around the room like a maniac throwing around the bricks, "THERE'S SO MANY KINDS!"

Tim laughed at Billy's reaction.

Billy was on the floor trying to make a pot angel with all the bricks.

"You know we can't keep it, right?" Tim said.

Billy went from joyful to depressed, "WHAT? WHY?!"

"The hell are we gonna do with all this pot? We're not gonna sell it" Tim said.

Billy zipped over to Tim "Who said anything about selling?" he said with a wicked grin.

* * *

 **At the Boarding house**

"This guy? Hell no, I'm not working with him" Lance said glaring at Kratos.

"You don't have much of a choice" Mystique said.

"What so now we're getting another strongman? I thought you don't like doubling up" Pietro said.

"I don't, he's not just a strongman. Magneto guaranteed me that" Mystique said.

"Good" Fred walked up to Kratos and glared at him, "Cause that's my job"

Kratos chuckled like he didn't take him seriously.

"I say we give the hunk a chance" Eileen said staring lustfully.

"Whatever, just don't get in our way" Pietro said before zipping away.

All the others left the room except for Mystique and Eileen.

"They don't seem fond of me" Kratos noticed.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is your ability to deliver what Magneto promised" Mystique said.

"I will do what is required of me" Kratos said as he went upstairs to his room.

Eileen couldn't help but stare at him as he left.

"And you" Mystique snapped her head at her.

Eileen stood at attention.

"It seems like your good looks are for nothing girl" Mystique said looking disappointed.

"Hey I tried ok, plenty of times, but he's not as _simple_ as other boys" Eileen said referring to Dean.

"Well you no longer need to concern yourself with him, I'll let someone else handle Dean" Mystique said.

* * *

 **At the Hideout**

The room was filled with thick smoke.

Tim and Billy sat at the table across from each other, both with wide grins on their faces.

"I feel kinda funny" Tim said feeling the effects.

"Yeah, but it's a good funny" Billy smirked.

"It's weird" Tim looked around, "It's like everything is in 3D"

"Your face is in 3D" Billy joked.

Tim got an idea from that. He created an illusion with his mind.

All of a sudden Billy saw something phase out of the wall. It looked like a stereotypical ghost from old movies and it was slowly approaching him.

Billy saw the ghost and looked terrified.

"Hooooh!" It made a weird sound, "I am the ghost of cannabis! I have come to destroy your lungs!"

Billy screamed like a girl and zipped around the room in a panic, "Ah! It's gonna smoke my lungs!"

Tim laughed so hard he fell off his chair.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

The next morning Kitty returned to her room after breakfast to find Rogue sitting by the window looking outside. Kind of like the way Dean does.

"You didn't come down for breakfast" Kitty noticed.

Rogue shrugged slightly, "Wasn't hungry"

"Rogue is everything...you know, alright?" Kitty is only asking because even by Rogue's standards this brooding session had gone on some time.

"I don't know, is it?" Rogue asked back which caused Kitty to frown in confusion.

Kitty grabbed a chair and moved it next to Rogue so she could sit down, "Like what's the matter Rogue? I mean you have been seriously quiet since last night" The silence continued, "Are you angry at Dean?" There was a twitch in Rogue's features that Kitty interpreted to mean she has nailed the issue, "You are, aren't you?"

Rogue dragged her eyes from looking out to her friend, "I wasn't at first" she explained.

"But" Kitty prompted Rogue to continue.

"But as I thought about it more...you know how Mystique lied to me. Used me to try and hurt all of you. But Dean has been lying to me as well. I thought we might have had something special…" Rogue said.

"Maybe so but let me ask you this, do you think he tried to use you like Mystique did?" Kitty asked her with sincerity.

"Why are you so interested in defending him?" Rogue had to ask.

"Because he's my friend and you're my best friend. I don't want you two to ruin your friendship just because of one kiss. Don't just think that it's over just because he might be with Jean right now, things can change"

Rogue contemplates Kitty's words. The fact that Ms. Popular was ruining her love life wasn't the issue right now. It was that she thought she had a chance with Dean. She hates people who lie and keep secrets from her because it has been done too often to her in her life to manipulate her and all for their own benefit and not Rogue's. But was it Dean that made up that lie, or was it her own mind?

"Rogue I'm like sure Dean didn't mean to hurt you and I'm sure he would apologize if he knew how you felt"

"Yeah well it still doesn't make me feel any better" Rogue said still brooding.

* * *

Standing in the observation room were Charles, Logan, and Forge.

Inside the Danger room, Dean was standing in full gear ready to test the newly made gravity simulation.

"Now are you sure you want to do this?" Forge asked.

"I'm positive" Dean replied.

"Things might get ugly kid" Logan added.

"We'll never know until we try, now let's fire this baby up" Dean said stretching out.

"Ok, the machine's maximum right now is 10x so I'll start out with 2x Earth's gravity" Forge said.

"Nonsense, crank it up to 10x" Dean said.

Forge's eyes widened, "Are you insane! You'll weigh 3000 pounds!"

"Put it to 5x, I'm sure that'll be plenty of a challenge" Logan said.

"Fine, now let's do this" Dean said feeling pumped.

"Ok, adjusting gravity in 3...2...1" Forge activated it.

There was a rumble inside the Danger room but besides that Dean didn't feel any different.

Suddenly Dean felt like an elephant had jumped on his back. He had trouble standing, his limbs felt like they were each holding a ton and that's not even counting his torso.

The sign of struggle was obvious on Dean's face but he still had plenty of fight left in him. He put all his energy into his legs and back, and after a good solid minute of struggling he stood upright. This was the most he ever sweated, there were small puddles all over his feet.

Dean tried to move his feet but it seemed as if they made roots into the ground.

In the observation room Logan could see at this rate Dean might pass out from exhaustion, "Shut it off" Logan told Forge.

Forge turned the gravity back to normal.

The second the gravity returned to normal Dean collapsed panting.

Logan made his way down to the Danger room and stopped right in front of Dean to get a better look at him, "Now let me guess. This gravity simulation is by far the most painful thing you've ever done. But since it's so challenging, you're gonna wanna do it every day of the week, right?"

Dean looked up at Logan and gave him a thumb up before going back to panting.

"Yup, that's what I thought" Logan lifted him up "Let's get you to the infirmary and see what the damage is"

They brought him in and examined him.

"Well it seems there is no permanent damage to your body" Charles said scanning Dean's body, "All I see is very strained muscle" he removed the top of the scanner.

Dean got up feeling the burn of his sore muscles, "You can say that again. Its gonna take me a whole day to recover from this"

"No pain no gain kid" Logan smacked Dean's back.

Dean winced at the pain "Don't do that again"

Logan smirked, "Now on a side note, whenever you use the gravity simulation someone else should be there just in case something happens to you. You wouldn't want to be stuck in there with all that weight, right?"  
"If it'll keep you off my back fine, but for now I need some air" Dean got off the scanner and almost fell from the weight of his body.

Logan lifted him up, "Whoa easy there, your still in bad shape"

Dean pushed him off, "Yeah well if I'm going to be feeling like this every time I do it I have to get used to my sore body" he stood on his own and slowly walked out.

Charles looked at Logan, "Well at least that will keep him busy for a while"

"Definitely for a while" Logan added.

* * *

 **At the Boarding house**

Kratos was in his new room, pondering on his life. He'd gone through quite a transition, going from Sparta to New York. The place felt…safe, too safe for his liking. He was used to living in an environment where at a moment's notice he'd need to be ready to fight, and kill. Seeing as how Europe is vastly more monster packed than America he's been battling them from a very young age, hence his lack of hesitation for killing.

And since he left Sparta he's found himself thinking about his little brother and mother, his brother Deimos was a half-blood like him but his godly parent is unknown. But unlike Kratos, Deimos doesn't have his brother's battle ferocity. Which begs the question if his brother can survive on his own.

Kratos shakes those thoughts out of his head, Magneto has told him before that thinking of his family will only slow him down.

Eileen walked in his room and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a thin black silk robe.

"What are you doing in here?" Kratos asked curiously.

Eileen walked up to him slowly swaying her hips, "I just came to see if you were ok" she said clinging to his warm body.

Kratos couldn't help but stare down at her chest, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you were feeling lonely" Eileen said feeling his defined pectorals.

Kratos smirked, "Maybe you're the one who's feeling lonely" he kissed her.

Eileen wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a deep kiss.

In response Kratos lifted her up and pinned her against the wall.

Eileen backed away to gasp for air, she stared at him with a lustful expression and licked her lips, "Sit down" she pushed him onto his bed.

Eileen then took off her robe, revealing that she wore nothing but purple underwear, exposing her amazingly curved body. She jumped on him and started unzipping his pants.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean woke up from his early sleep. He got up from his bed and noticed that the soreness was completely gone. He checked the time on his phone, 9:23 pm.

'Well that did the trick, let's go try it again' Dean went downstairs into the subbasement. As he was on his way to the Danger room he passed by the gym and noticed Rogue going at it on one of the heavy bags.

Dean stayed by the doorway and watched Rogue beat up her imaginary opponent from afar, 'I wonder if she thinks that's me'

Rogue gave the bag a good one two combination, then a left hook, followed up by a right uppercut. She kicked the midsection and then followed up with a jab and a right elbow to the face.

"That's actually not bad" Dean admitted.

Rogue looked back and noticed Dean, she simply ignored him and continued pummeling the heavy bag.

Dean knew Rogue worked out but he never actually watched her do it before. Rogue seemed to have a raging fire inside of her that she just wanted to bring out and it seemed her fists were the most efficient way to do that right now.

He came closer to her in order to watch her better. She had good form, and it seemed that even for a person her size she could still pack a punch.

Dean noticed the heavy bag moved too much so he went behind the heavy bag and held it still to make it easier for Rogue.

"Look Rogue, I wish you didn't find out the way you did. Believe me I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how" Dean said with a frown.

Rogue pretended like he wasn't there so she moved to a different bag.

Dean moved behind that one as well, "I know you're pissed, you have every right to be"

Rogue gave no answer as she continued punching and kicking the bag.

"But pretending to not notice me is a little childish don't you think?" Dean asked.

Rogue started to look irritated and moved to the sliding heavy bag. It was like any other punching bag except the purpose of it was to hit it hard enough to make it slide across.

Dean watched Rogue hit the bag with various combinations and end with a powerful hit that sent the bag sliding, she proceeded to do this multiple times. He couldn't help but notice that heavy bag's flaw.

If he couldn't make her talk through reason Dean had other methods, "You're doing it wrong"

Rogue stopped what she was doing and finally snapped, "What do you mean I'm doing it wrong!"

Dean couldn't help but smirk at his accomplishment at her reaction.

"What's so funny?!" Rogue asked.

"I made you talk" Dean said smiling at her.

Rogue took a second to just look at him. That damn smile always gets to her, it makes it difficult to stay mad at him. She went back to hitting the sliding bag, "Congratulations, you want an award?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I just want you to talk to me" Dean said sincerely.

Rogue sighed and stopped hitting the bag, "What do you want me to say? That I'm mad at you for kissing Ms. Popular Jean? You're not my boyfriend, and you're never going to be. That's been made clear" she turned around and grabbed her towel to dab the sweat off her face.

"Has it? Why do you think that?" Dean asked curiously.

Rogue looked at him like the answer was obvious, "Because you chose her over me"

"That's not true, I didn't chose her. You weren't exactly a choice" Dean reluctantly.

Rogue was about to blow up on him but Dean stopped her.

"Wait" Dean urged her, "Let me explain what I mean"

Rogue calmed down, "Fine"

Dean took a deep breath, "I have to be honest with you, I like you, like a lot. More than I do Jean"

Rogue still didn't look convinced, "I think there's a but coming"

"I would have asked you out before anyone else…but the reason I didn't is because I can't touch you" It pained Dean to say this but it was true, "What would we do if we went out? I can't have sex with you, I can't kiss you, hell I can't even hold your hand"

Rogue began to see the bigger picture, "But how does that justify you going out with Jean?"

"Picture this in your mind. Imagine we started dating, and after a while we started liking each other. Do you know how much it would hurt, to want to kiss someone, but literally not be able to?" Dean asked.

"I…know exactly how that feels" Rogue frowned.

"Every time we would be around each other it would be torture. And I know going out with someone else isn't exactly better, but I tried to keep it a secret for a reason. I didn't want you to know because I knew you'd be mad" Dean said.

Rogue nodded, "I get it, and thanks for trying but I guess that didn't work" she turned around and went to grab her things.

Dean heard Rogue sniffling so he ran over to her.

Rogue had little tears forming in her eyes.

Dean felt terrible inside, "You can't give up hope, one day you'll control your powers and you'll never have to worry about this again. Just please don't cry" he pleaded.

Rogue punched Dean in the face, hard, then she wrapped her arms around him and let out her tears, "It's hard to stay hopeful sometimes" she admitted.

Dean rubbed her back to comfort her, "I know, but you're strong. And if anyone can get through it it's you" he encouraged her.

Rogue wiped away her tears and looked up at him, "How do you know?"

Dean shook his head, "I'm not sure what it is but there's something about you that makes me believe you can do anything"

"You have that same thing too" Rogue said with a smile.

Seeing her cheer up made Dean happy, "I may not be with you right now, but if you ever need someone to lean on. I'll always be there" he promised.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" Rogue warned him.

"I'm fine with that. By the way you were still fighting wrong" Dean reminded her.

"Ok explain to me how I was fighting wrong?" Rogue asked crossing her arms.

"Alright, kick that bag" Dean said pointing to the sliding bag.

"Fine then" Rogue stepped back to give herself some room before giving the bag a hard-left kick sending it sliding to the other side.

Dean went to the other side, "That was a good kick, but you're still doing it wrong"

"Ok then, show me how it's done expert" Rogue said backing away.

Dean entered his stance and sent a powerful right kick to the bag with explosive sound but it didn't move an inch. He turned the bag around to show the spot where he hit it. The hit had created a small hole and a tiny bit of sand was pouring out of it.

Rogue's jaw dropped.

"Now would you rather push your opponent or finish your opponent?" Dean asked referring to the break in the bag.

Rogue went closer and inspected it, "You literally made a hole just by kicking it, and this was my favorite one"

"Don't worry about the bag, a little duct tape will fix that up" Dean said, "But the power of the kick itself needs to be precise and needs to be focused. And just a reminder, I barely used any real power. A normal trained person could do this" he walked out.

Rogue grabbed her stuff and followed him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to use the gravity simulator" Dean said.

"Forge finished it?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, we tested it out before. Really put a strain on me, Logan even advised me not to use it alone" Dean said.

Rogue nodded, "So what you're saying is you need my help" she said with a smirk.

"I don't _need_ anyone's help" Dean said proudly.

"Well according to Logan, you do" Rogue said.

"If you want to help that's fine, I don't mind" They made their way into the Danger room and Dean showed her how to operate the simulation.

"So I put it to 5x earth's gravity right?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, and only shut it off if I pass out ok?" Dean replied.

"Ok, I'm turning it on" Rogue turned it on and there was a rumble inside the Danger room.

Dean prepared himself for the weight.

When the weight hit him it felt slightly easier than last time but still difficult. He stood up straight and slowly lifted his foot to take a step. His foot touched the floor CLACK. Then the other foot CLACK. He went to lift his foot again but he started to struggle, he lost his balance and dropped to the floor. He tried to get up but the weight was too much.

Rogue saw the struggle on Dean's face. She immediately shut it off and ran inside the danger room.

Rogue helped him up and noticed how heavy he was for the first time and that this was the first time she's ever seen him sweat.

Dean looked at her panting, "Go back...and turn it on"

"There's no way I'm turning that thing on again, your exhausted" Rogue argued.

"I can still go—"

"Bullshit, now move your ass" Rogue said sternly.

Dean made a sort of growl noise and then started walking slowly. How the hell is this girl bossing him around?

'He spends too much time with Logan' Rogue thought.

* * *

Author's note: _Ah that's too bad for Rogue, the two of them would have been perfect. Although we never know that the future holds_ ;)


	39. Chapter 39 : Rivalry

Chapter 39

 _Rivalry_

 **At the Boarding house**

Mystique walked out of her bed chambers before dawn as she always did. A principal's job was never an easy one.

As soon as she walked out of her soundproof walls she heard loud racket coming from outside.

"All I want is some peace in the morning and I can't even have that" Mystique stomped downstairs and went outside, "What is all this noise?!"

Kratos was outside training, the area looked like a bulldozer had gone through. He currently had a giant tree in his hands, and beneath him was where he ripped it out with his bare hands.

Mystique walked up to him, "What are you doing?"

"Training" Kratos simply said as he ripped the tree in half.

"You can't use our front yard as your training grounds you ignoramus!" Mystique shouted.

Kratos dropped the tree halves and faced her, "Says who?"

"Says me" Mystique pointed at herself, "I make the rules around here"

Kratos stepped closer to her, "You think because Magneto put you in charge of these incapable fools that you have power over me?"

Mystique went to slap him, "Watch your mouth you insolent—"

Kratos grabbed her wrist before she could hit him, "I only obey those more powerful than myself" he squeezed.

Mystique felt her bones being crushed. She tried shapeshifting to a larger body but he squeezed even harder keeping her in her present one.

"And you" Kratos said with a cocky grin.

Mystique fell to her knees from the amount of pain.

"Are beneath me" Kratos let go of her and left.

Mystique held her aching wrist, perhaps Kratos was right for the job, but that doesn't mean she's going to tolerate his insolence. As soon as he deals with Dean she's going to make Kratos pay for what he did.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean was training under 3x gravity as he listened to music. Change, by Black Stone Cherry.

 _{You promised, we believed you_ _  
_ _The water's getting high, my God, I forgot you_ _  
_ _Why must we choose and die, yeah, yeah?_ _  
_ _Why must we choose and die?}_

Dean threw consecutive punches over and over, feeling the strain of the gravity as he did.

 _{We are, we are waiting, waiting_ _  
_ _We keep hearin' that a change is gonna come_ _  
_ _It's been too long, if it's comin'_ _  
_ _I wanna know where the change is coming from}_

He ducked as if avoiding an attack and came up with a right uppercut and a left hook.

 _{Deep pockets, bodies piled high_ _  
_ _How can you sleep at night, my God, I forgot you_ _  
_ _Why must we choose and die, yeah, yeah?_ _  
_ _Why must we choose and die?}_

He kneed upward and spun around with a left elbow.

 _{We are, we are waiting, waiting_ _  
_ _We keep hearin' that a change is gonna come_ _  
_ _It's been too long, if it's comin'_ _  
_ _I wanna know where the change is coming from}_

Dean then attacked with a high kick and his leg felt like it was on fire from it's soreness. He dropped his leg and panted, 'C'mon you can still go on' he jumped for a tornado kick.

However he miscalculated how long he would be in the air, the gravity pulled him down earlier than expected and landed on his back with a good amount of force.

 _{Make no move_ _  
_ _It's dark, it's true_ _  
_ _If you can it's time you do_ _  
_ _We are, we are waiting, waiting_ _  
_ _We are, we are, we're waiting for a change}_

Dean gritted his teeth as he got on his feet, 'Still good' he rapidly punched the air in front of him.

 _{We are, we are waiting, waiting_ _  
_ _We keep hearin' that a change is gonna come_ _  
_ _It's been too long, if it's comin'_ _  
_ _I wanna know where the change is coming from_ _  
_ _We're waiting for a change_ _  
_ _We're waiting for a change}_

As he felt the last of his energy leave his body he stopped and breathed heavily, "End simulation" Dean said out loud and the gravity returned to normal.

'Dean we have to go or we're going to be late for class' Jean spoke telepathically.

'Just give me a minute, I'll be right there' Dean limped towards the exit.

* * *

 **At Bayville High**

Later during lunchtime Dean decided to spend his time outside. As always he desired some peace and quiet, something he hasn't had much of these days.

Then again when was the last time he had uninterrupted peace and quiet? Probably since he was on the road alone. Even though he was going through some shit at the time having no one around to bother him was nice.

Perhaps that's a sad way of thinking but when you're a person who appreciates being alone with your thoughts it sure doesn't seem that way.

Dean looked at his gauntlets and his mind started wondering about his mission, 'I'm supposed to save the world, and from what? I don't even know' he sighed, 'How am _I_ supposed to do that?'

His father expected either him or his supposed brother to carry out this task which he still doesn't know the specifics to. It's possible that voice he hears in his dreams is connected to his mission.

"Hey Dean!" Taryn called out his name as she approached him.

'It was nice while it lasted' Dean thought, "Hey Taryn" he greeted her.

"What are you doing out here?" Taryn asked curiously.

"I was just uh, enjoying the silence" Dean said awkwardly.

"Oh, I probably ruined that, didn't I?" Taryn figured.

"No don't worry about it, you're not the first and definitely won't be the last to ruin silence for me" Dean said optimistically.

"Well that's good to know. So umm" Taryn looked at the ground nervously before looking back at him, "The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up in a few weeks"

"Yeah I've seen the posters around school. I'm guessing from your enthusiasm that you're going, right?" Dean asked.

"Of course I'm going silly, everyone is going" Taryn said with a smile.

"I could argue that you're wrong but it doesn't matter" Dean said.

Taryn playfully rolled her eyes, "So, uh, I was wondering if you would be my date for the dance"

Dean felt awkward, "You see here's the thing, Jean and I have been going out now for a while and we literally just decided to be exclusive"

Taryn looked disappointed.

"So knowing that Jean is 100% going to ask me, if I say yes to you she will literally kill me" Dean joked.

Taryn laughed at the joke, "Yeah she probably would. Thank you for being honest with me though, it means a lot"

"Thank you" Dean put his arm on her shoulder and walked with her, "Because I do want to be friends with my girlfriend's best friend"

"Oh so you want me to put in a good word for you?" Taryn laughed.

Dean looked skeptical, "If you would be so kind"

As they were talking Kratos came around the corner and walked past them.

In that moment both boys felt a strange inexplicable sensation.

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Kratos coincidentally did the same.

They locked eyes and stared at each other. They felt a sort of familiarity but couldn't quite place it.

Taryn noticed he stopped walking, "Dean?" She then noticed the two of them staring each other down, "What is it?"

Dean never took his eyes off him, "I...I don't know"

"Do you know that guy?" Taryn asked.

Dean glanced at her for a moment, "Never seen him before in my life" he looked back and Kratos was gone, 'Where'd he go?'

* * *

 **Later at the Boarding house**

Kratos avoided a fireball from Pyro as he charged at him.

After school Kratos decided to challenge his soon to be teammates. Of course, that was after a disagreement between Lance and Kratos on who would have won their first encounter.

Pyro threw consecutive fireballs to try and hit his mark.

Kratos avoided all of them and when he was close enough he punched Pyro in the jaw knocking him out and flat on his back. The only ones still standing were Blob, Quicksilver, and Avalanche.

And so, this is where they were now. Down 3 teammates and Kratos had yet to break a sweat.

"I don't care what we have to do, let's just wipe that smirk off his face" Avalanche said feeling tired.

"Just tell me what to do" Blob said panting.

"I'll keep him off balance, Pietro will keep him distracted, while you sneak up behind him and grab him so he can't escape" Avalanche said.

"On it" Quicksilver zipped over to Kratos and ran around him.

Avalanche created a tremor in the ground where Kratos was standing.

Kratos was unaffected by the tremor and kept trying to hit Quicksilver.

Meanwhile Blob went around and snuck up behind Kratos.

Kratos elbowed Blob who was right behind him, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over on his back.

Quicksilver zipped towards him in attempt to free Blob from his grasp.

Kratos kneed Quicksilver in the gut.

Quicksilver was stunned from the surge of pain that he felt in his stomach.

Kratos then grabbed Blob's arm and swung him over on top of Quicksilver, crushing the silver haired speedster.

Avalanche then created a wave in the earth and aimed it at Kratos.

Kratos then swung Blob around in a circle a few times before throwing him at Avalanche.

Blob knocked into Avalanche and they crashed into a tree.

Kratos jumped over the wave and approached them.

Blob, who was stuck to the tree, pushed himself off. He looked back and saw Avalanche in a man sized indentation, unconscious.

"Your size can be taken advantage of if you're not careful" Kratos stood in front of him.

Blob went to punch Kratos but he dodged.

Then Kratos grabbed him by his shirt, flipped him over, and shoved Blob's head in the ground.

Blob's body was standing upside down while his head was buried in the ground. His arms and legs flailed, "Who turned off the lights?!" he shouted.

Mystique, who was watching, was disappointed in her team.

"Your group of incompetent mutants are incapable of dealing with a single individual" Kratos said as he passed by her.

"A mistake I will correct" Mystique said glaring at her team. She noticed he was leaving the premises, "Just where are you going?"

"To find a real challenge" Kratos said.

* * *

 **At the institute**

Charles and Logan made their way downstairs.

'Everyone, would you please gather by the front door' Charles spoke telepathically.

The X-men plus Ororo gathered just as he asked.

"What's going on Professor?" Scott asked.

"Logan and I will be visiting an old friend, I'll be leaving Ororo in charge" Charles said.

"Which old friend is that?" Ororo asked.

"His name is Dr. Stephen Strange and he is Earth's Sorcerer Supreme" Charles said.

"What is a Sorcerer Supreme?" Dean asked.

"He is Earth's supreme defender against mystical threats as well as the protector and teacher of those blessed with the gift of magic" Charles said.

"So what? He can pull a rabbit out of his hat or something?" Kitty laughed at the thought of magic.

"With magic almost anything is possible Kitty" Charles tells her from his personal experience, "What you consider the normal laws of physics don't apply"

"How did you meet him?" Jean asked.

Charles smiled lightly as memories came to him of an earlier part of his life, "I wasn't always confined to this wheelchair Jean. Once I was a young man who set out to explore the world. On my travels, I encountered many unusual things, including magic, and had what you could call adventures. That was how I first met Storm and her sister after all"

Storm smiled slightly to herself as she remembered that. Her life was hard back then but it was meeting the Professor she remembered fondly. After all he did free her and her sister from the servitude of the Shadow King.

"On my travels I met someone with much experience of magic and we have, on and off, maintained a long-distance friendship. Seeing as how I've discovered a whole new world with Dean, I would like to consult with Dr. Strange" Charles said.

"Consult for what?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well, anything he knows on the matter. There's still a lot you don't know, even more so myself, and if anyone I know might have some valuable information it's Stephen" Charles said.

"I can't argue with that, good luck" Dean said.

"Thank you" Charles said as he rolled out, "We won't be gone for too long"

"The house better be in one piece when we get back" Logan warned them as they left.

"Hey guys let's go on an adventure in Logan's room" Dean joked.

"I heard that!" Logan shouted from outside.

"I'm gonna go play with the samurai sword, anyone wanna join me?" Dean ran up the stairs.

"I don't know if he's serious or not" Kurt wondered out loud.

"More importantly since when does Logan have a samurai sword?" Rogue asked.

"Like everyone, he's entitled to keep his past private" Ororo said, like herself of course.

"I suppose that's true" Rogue does a very good job of keeping her past private.

* * *

Logan drove out of the Institute with the Professor.

"Why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen" Logan said as he drove.

"There will come a day when we won't be there to protect them. And when that day comes I hope they're prepared" Charles said.

"I hope so too" Logan said.

After they left Kratos came out of some bushes.

'The telepath and his body guard left' Kratos smirked, 'Which means there's no one left to stop me' he leaped over the front gate.

An alarm went off and plasma turrets came out of the ground across the lawn.

Kratos drew his blades, "Let the fun begin"

* * *

Suddenly an alarm went off in the house and plasma fire could be heard from outside.

Everyone was suited up and ready to fight when they went outside to check what was going on.

All the turrets were destroyed and Kratos stood there with his blades sheathed.

Kratos wore black combat boots and black pants with a red greek key pattern around his waist. His chest was bare apart for a strap to hold his blades on his back.

'It's that guy again' Dean thought.

"At last, I was getting bored of waiting" Kratos said.

"Can we help you?" Scott asked since he had no idea who he was.

"Yes you can, by attacking me all at once" Kratos said.

Rogue raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"He's got a few screws loose" Evan laughed.

Dean noticed the blades on Kratos' back, 'Those don't look ordinary'

"And why would you want us to do that?" Scott asked curiously.

"I desire a challenge, so I sought out the X-men" Kratos said.

"We're not going to fight you just because you want us to" Jean said.

"Is that what you think?" Kratos looked amused.

"We won't be a tool to be used" Kitty said.

"That's where you're wrong" Kratos moved faster than he could react and punched Scott in the stomach.

Scott dropped to his knees and then fell face first on the ground, unconscious.

"Scott!" Jean ran over to him.

"You will be used whether you like it or not, whether you defend yourselves is up to you" Kratos raised his foot to stomp on her.

Dean rolled across the ground, grabbed Jean, and pulled her away just in time to avoid the stomp.

Kratos eyed Dean carefully, he moved fast enough to save her. An impressive feat, overshadowed by his mistake.

"You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jean said.

"You could have seized the opportunity and attacked but instead you chose to protect the girl. You would have caught me off guard too" Kratos admitted.

"Don't worry I'll catch you again" Dean said preparing himself.

"I doubt that" Kratos said.

"Leave now!" Storm summoned powerful winds that were aimed at Kratos.

Kratos stood still, unaffected by the winds, "Is this supposed to do something?"

Storm raised an eyebrow in confusion, that's not right.

Kurt teleported next to Kratos with a kick aimed at his head.

Kratos grabbed his leg and bashed him against the ground hard enough to render him unconscious.

"Kurt!" Evan shouted before shouting a couple of spikes at him.

Kratos drew one blade and deflected all the spikes with ease, "I urge you to take this seriously"

* * *

 **At the Sanctum Sanctorum**

Charles and Logan waited outside the large building.

The door opened.

Standing there was a tall, lean man, in his early forties, with short black hair streaked with grey on the sides, and a trim black beard around his face, with sharp green eyes. He was wearing black pants over which is a long, mostly black coat with red patterns on the upper half. The man was wearing a pleasant smile.

"Good to see you Charles" Stephen said.

"Likewise my friend" Charles said as he rolled inside.

"Logan" Stephen greeted him.

"Magic man" Logan nodded as he walked in.

Stephen rolled his eyes, "I guarantee you no one likes your nicknames" he said as he lead them.

Logan smirked, "You think I don't know that?"

They walked through a long hall with a red carpet.

As they walked there were random objects on display.

Logan remembered from last time not to touch anything, some of those objects were dangerous.

They entered a room that was highly decorated and filled with fancy furniture.

"Please have a seat" Stephen said as he sat down on his personal chair.

Logan sat while Charles rolled right next to him.

A well dressed, bald, Asian man walked in, "Hello Professor"

"How are you Wong?" Charles asked.

"Fine as can be" Wong said with a smile.

"Wong, would you please bring some tea for our guests" Stephen said.

Wong bowed, "Yes master Strange" he exited the room.

"So, how is that school of yours going?" Stephen asked.

"It's coming along nicely I'd say" Charles said.

Wong came back in with a tray full of teapots.

"That's good, thank you Wong" Stephen said as he grabbed a cup and sipped on the tea, "How many have you assembled?"

"6 mutants" Charles said proudly.

Stephen nodded, "A good number to start with" he sipped on his tea.

"And one half-blood" Charles added.

Stephen choked on his tea and coughed.

Charles smirked, he knows.

Stephen stopped coughing, "Well, that explains your visit. If you're wondering why I never told you—"

"I understand why you wouldn't, at first I didn't believe the boy when he told me. But recent events have convinced me otherwise" Charles said.

"Charles, the dangers of housing a half-blood are vast, I don't think you understand the depth of your situation" Stephen warned him.

Charles grabbed a cup and took a sip of the tea, "Then make me understand" he said calmly.

Stephen took a deep breath, "From birth half-bloods are in constant danger. It's a miracle half of them even make it to puberty"

"Can't argue with that" Logan admitted, the kid always gets himself into some kind of trouble it really is a miracle he's still alive.

Charles nodded calmly, "Continue"

Stephen did not like how calm his friend was being, "The world of mutants is a dangerous one already, mixing that with half-bloods is a risk to your goals"

"I will determine the risks that this boy brings" Charles said.

Stephen looked overly concerned, "Charles believe me when I say right now more than ever is a bad time to be getting mixed up with the Olympians"

Logan felt confused, all this over a boy?

Charles studied Stephen's features, he'd never seen him so concerned, "What're you so afraid of Stephen?"

"Years ago, the Oracle of Delphi spoke of a prophecy that would determine the fate of our world" Stephen said.

"A prophecy?" Logan asked.

"Yes, prophecies are their way of avoiding future catastrophes. And there have been a few major prophecies in the last couple of decades, but one has made the Olympians very concerned" Stephen said.

"Tell me the prophecy you speak of" Charles said.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" Stephen asked.

"I need to know Stephen" Charles said.

"If that's what you want" Stephen said as he fished out the Eye of Agamotto from his pocket. Normally it went around his neck but that's a bit flashy for every day wear, "Speak the Oracle's words" he commanded the eye which opened and green mist came out of it. And from the thick green mist a voice began to speak.

" _Two sons of Zeus shall decide,  
Where their true allegiances lie,  
to follow in their father's footsteps,  
or the path of the hero doomed to die.  
Their destiny forever tied,  
To the fate of Olympus and its kind,  
The gods to be slaughtered or saved,  
The outcome to be remembered for all time..."_

Charles and Logan looked at each other with concern.

Stephen saw how they looked, he didn't even have to read their minds to figure out what that meant.

"Your half-blood is a son of Zeus, isn't he?" Stephen asked.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean flew back and tumbled across the ground.

Kratos had turned out to be an incredible fighter indeed. He managed to take out everyone except Evan and Dean.

Evan panted as he stood next to Dean, "Who the hell is this dude man?"

"I don't know" Dean said as he looked at the blades on his back, "But those blades make me think he might be like me"

Evan's eyes widened, "You've gotta be kidding me"

Kratos he leapt towards them.

Dean blocked Kratos' attack with his gauntlets as he landed.

Kratos froze as he saw the gauntlets. He looked at the lightning bolt symbols and then looked at Dean with a shocked expression, "You?!"

Dean backed away, he wasn't sure why Kratos was acting so funny, "What about me?"

"You're a son of Zeus?" Kratos asked.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're a half-blood too?" Dean assumed.

Kratos looked at the sky, "You must be joking" he said looking unamused, " _This_ is my brother?"

Dean stared at him, "Brother…" the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "You're my brother? The other son of Zeus?"

"You see this" Kratos said pointing to his red tattoo that traveled along his body, "I was born with this, this is my mark, my proof that I am who I say I am"

Dean lifted his sleeve on his right shoulder and showed his birthmark, "I guess this is mine"

Kratos looked at it with disgust and spat on the ground, "You're not worthy of it"

Dean glared at him in response. He summoned a lightning bolt to his palm and threw it at his brother.

The lightning bolt struck Kratos in the chest making him skid back from the force of it, but otherwise he looked unaffected.

Dean's expression was a mixture of shock and worry.

"That should have worked" Evan said.

Kratos smirked, "Sons of Zeus are naturally resistant to lightning, your powers will do you no good"

Dean sighed, "Great, this just keeps getting better and better"

* * *

Author's note: _Oh my, bombs have been dropped. No wonder Gods have been treading lightly around our Protagonist. And now we'll get to see how the sons of Zeus match up against each other...well not now, but soon!_ ;)


	40. Chapter 40 : Scars never heal

Chapter 40

 _Scars never heal_

 **At the Institute**

Dean and Evan were engaging Kratos.

Their current battle plan was for Dean to keep him occupied while Evan fired his bone spikes at him.

Dean was faster than his brother which allowed him to avoid any of his attacks, but at the same time because Kratos was stronger Dean's attacks did little damage to him.

Dean blocked a punch from Kratos and was knocked back. He landed on his feet close to Evan.

"Nothing we throw at this guy is hurting him" Evan pointed out.

"Yeah, I noticed" Dean said as he tried to think of something.

Kratos ran at them, with his blades in his hands.

'He said resistant to lightning, not immune' Dean thought.

Kratos attacked Dean, slashing with his blades. His focus was on his brother, his mutant friend wasn't important enough to have his attention.

Dean backed away and moved as fast as possible to dodge everything. Fighting someone with weapons unarmed was extremely difficult, if you made one wrong move you could lose a limb.

Evan sprouted two medium sized spikes and shot them at the duo.

The spikes flew past Kratos, one on each side of him, right into Dean's hands.

Dean grabbed the bone spikes and swiftly swept Kratos' legs with them.

Kratos fell on his back, taken by surprise by the assist from Dean's teammate.

Dean then swung the bone spikes downward.

Kratos sliced the bone spikes mid swing chopping them in half.

Dean jumped backwards, avoiding a stab from Kratos, and summoned a lightning bolt to his palm.

Kratos was already back on his feet and charging at his brother.

Dean put triple the amount of energy he usually needed to create a lightning bolt, resulting in it expanding in length.

When Kratos was a few feet away Dean threw it at him, hitting him dead center in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

Kratos planted his feet in the ground and skidded a couple of feet before he stopped. There was a scorch mark in the center of his chest and it looked like the attack hurt him.

"You were saying something about resistant but I don't see it" Dean said with a smirk.

Kratos glared at his brother as he furiously slashed with his blades.

Dean dodged and backed away from every slash, 'That won't work either, I'll waste too much energy trying to make my lightning bolts big enough'

Evan shot a spike between the two of them forcing them to instinctively back away.

With his momentary distraction, Dean kicked Kratos in the chest sending him flying back.

"Unless I get my weapons I won't be able to get close to him" Dean said to his teammate.

Evan looked back at Kratos getting up and gulped, "Go"

Dean looked at him, "What?"

"Go, I'll distract him. Just hurry" Evan said standing up straight.

"I'll only be a minute" Dean said running inside.

Kratos watched him leave and laughed, "Ha! Coward!"

Evan sprouted spikes all over his arms and proceeded to fire them at Kratos hoping to slow him down.

Kratos drew one of his blades and deflected all the spikes.

Evan started to sweat nervously, he made that look easy.

Kratos ran at Evan as he deflected more spikes.

Evan slid underneath Kratos at the last possible moment and used his spiked arm to stop himself and turn around for a sweep. His sweep was ineffective against Kratos' solid stance.

Kratos kicked Evan in the face lightly and he went skidding along the ground.

Evan wiped his face with his sleeve and saw red, Kratos must have broken his nose and he didn't seem to put much effort into it.

"At least make it a challenge for me" Kratos said approaching again.

Evan quickly got up and produced a staff like spike.

"A weapon huh, let's see how durable it is" Kratos said with a cocky grin as he sheathed his sword.

Evan tried to use the staff to keep a good amount of distance between him and Kratos but sadly he wasn't that good with it.

Kratos grabbed the staff by the end of it, pulled Evan close, and punched him in the gut.

Evan dropped to his knees holding his aching stomach. It was like he'd been stabbed.

Kratos held the staff in his hands and snapped it in two without any effort, "Play time is over"

Evan panicked and covered his whole body with spikes to provide some protection.

Kratos lifted him up by his shirt, "You think those spikes of yours are gonna do any good? Think again!" he started smashing the spikes off Evan's body a few at a time.

Evan kept trying to protect himself by constantly producing more spikes but they didn't last more than two seconds.

Kratos looked unamused, "Can't you do any better?!"

"HEY!" he heard.

Kratos looked back and saw Dean standing not too far away holding his gladii, "Put him down!"

Kratos did as he said only out of anticipation for a real challenge, after he knocked him out with a punch.

'Looks like I'm on my own for now' Dean thought.

Kratos looked at the gladii and chuckled, "You use mortal weapons?"

"They do their job" Dean said entering his stance.

"As you wish" Kratos drew his adamantine blades.

Dean and Kratos stared each other down, waiting to see who was going to make the first move.

"Why do you want to fight me so badly?" Dean asked curiously.

"To prove to father that I'm the more capable son" Kratos said.

Finally, the silence was broken as they charged at each other and their blades clashed at an alarming rate.

Kratos' skill with blades exceeded that of his brother's. Although the same could be said about Dean's speed.

Which brought the two of them at an interesting standstill. Neither could seem to get the advantage.

They backed away from each other, still glaring at one another.

"Not bad, for a coward" Kratos said.

"I'm getting real sick of you calling me that" Dean attacked with a double overhead slash.

Kratos blocked by crossing his swords and kicked Dean in the chest.

Dean was sent flying back and crashed into a tree. He felt his chest aching, 'He's so strong'

Dean instinctively moved his head to avoid Kratos' blade that imbedded into the tree.

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the adamantine blade that was centimeters away from his face.

Kratos went to stab with his other blade but Dean rolled out of the way just in time to avoid it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean shouted.

Kratos laughed and retrieved his blades, "In any conflict the winner is the one who is prepared to do what the _loser_ is not"

Dean raised his guard in case of a sneak attack.

Kratos suddenly charged forward trying to catch his brother off guard with a low attack but Dean was prepared and jumped over it.

Kratos went on the offensive again but Dean simply dodged and didn't fight back. It was difficult to find an opening, "I don't understand, I'm your brother" Dean backed away, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" he said sincerely.

" _Half_ -brother" Kratos corrected him, "And you're nothing but an obstacle in my way that needs to be crushed!" he slashed downward with all his might.

Dean went to block the attack but his gladii were shattered from the amount of force from Kratos' blades.

Kratos then slashed at Dean's chest.

Dean instinctively backed away leaving only a flesh wound on his chest. He looked at the handles of his now broken swords, 'How the hell am I going to fix these?'

"I hope you don't break as easily as your pitiful weapons" Kratos leaped at him.

Dean let go of the handles and rolled underneath Kratos, "I don't wanna fight you, just let my friends go" he pleaded.

Kratos landed hard on the ground and turned around to face Dean, "Are you afraid of me brother?"

"Not in the least" Dean said confidently.

"Then stop running and fight me!" Kratos ran at him.

"All this to impress our father?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

Kratos slashed horizontally with his left hand.

Dean blocked with his gauntlet and grabbed his hand, "You think father actually cares about you?!"

Kratos then slashed with his right hand.

Dean then grabbed that hand as well got up in Kratos' face, "If he _ever_ gave a measly thought about either of us he would have been there when we needed him!"

Kratos headbutted Dean, opening a gash on his forehead.

"You needed him not I, your life of privilege has made you soft. I was raised in Sparta where I had to fight to survive every day of my life!" Kratos shouted.

Kratos was about to charge again when a massive lightning bolt struck the ground between them, ' _ **ENOUGH!**_ '

Both stood still from the thundering voice of their father.

' _ **I will not tolerate such behavior!**_ ' Zeus said.

"Father let me prove my strength!" Kratos shouted.

" _ **You both are my sons, and as such, I will not allow you to kill each other. If you are to fight you shall do so without weapons, as men**_ " Zeus commanded.

"What?!" Kratos shouted, "I will do no such thing!"

" _ **You will, or are you afraid that you'll be helpless without your weapons?**_ " Zeus asked.

They looked at each other.

Kratos sheathed his blades, "My bare hands will be enough"

* * *

 **At the Sanctum Sanctorum**

Logan got up, "This is insane, you actually believe this shit?" He asked his bald friend.

"We cannot ignore this Logan" Charles said.

"So what, I'm supposed to believe he's gonna end the world?" Logan asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. The prophecy spoke of two" Charles said.

"There's no way it's him, I know the kid ain't like that" Logan said.

"Regardless of what he's like right now you don't know what time will do to him" Stephen said.

"I'm afraid to say that he's right Logan" Charles admitted.

Logan sighed heavily, he couldn't deny that, "What do we do then?"

"The best course of action would be to continue doing what you were doing as if nothing changed" Stephen said.

"Although now that I think about it we can't be sure there are only two sons of Zeus in the world, perhaps there are more. Dean might not be a part of this prophecy" Charles said.

"There is a way to know for sure if you'd like" Stephen said.

"If there is a way we need to know" Charles said.

"What is the boy's name?" Stephen asked.

"Dean Nobili" Logan said.

"Show me Dean Nobili" Stephen commanded the eye of Agamotto and it showed Dean fighting Kratos.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan asked.

The eye then displayed a wider view of the area showing the other X-men unconscious.

"They've been attacked" Charles said looking at Kratos.

Stephen examined Dean through his astral form, "It's as I feared, he's one of them"

"How can you tell?" Logan asked.

"Around young Mr. Nobili I can see the lines of destiny twist, he's a nexus" Stephen said.

"What does that mean?" Charles asked.

"Think of life as a road" Stephen explained, "Fates are the different paths, destiny is the result of those paths. Your choices can determine what destiny you have but sooner or later you reach a point where there is no turn off the path you are on...unless you happen to bump into young Mr. Nobili here. Because of his connection to the prophecy he can alter the destiny of anyone he encounters"

"I've learned enough today, we must quickly get back" Charles hurried out the door.

"Wait a minute" Stephen said staring at Kratos.

"What is it now?!" Logan shouted.

"It seems that the stranger attacking your boy…is also a nexus" Stephen said not believing his eyes.

Charles was shocked to say the least, but right now was not the time to dwell, "Thank you for your hospitality my friend, but right now we have to hurry"

"Wait a minute, by the time we get there it'll already be too late" Logan said thinking ahead.

"I can have you home in mere moments if you so wish" Stephen said offering to use his mystical abilities.

Charles looked through the eye and watched the two brothers fight with curiosity, "If what you're saying is true, then perhaps it's best to observe them" he would like nothing more than to help his student but the fate of the world depends on them knowing their true nature.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean punched Kratos in the face with his full strength.

Kratos' head cocked back from the force of he hit and he was forced to take a step back, only one.

Dean stood there waiting for his opponent to do something.

Kratos' looked back at Dean with a trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth. He wiped the blood off his mouth and grinned, "All too easy"

Dean wasn't prepared for the fast front kick that hit him right in the gut, followed by an elbow to the face that sent him flying.

He skidded across the ground, 'Ok note to self, don't stand so close to him' he grabbed his aching head, 'and get better healing abilities' he got up only for Kratos to continue his assault.

Kratos threw an overhand right to the jaw, which Dean dodged, followed by a left elbow to the gut as he spun around.

Dean tried to block his elbow but the attack sent him skidding a few feet back.

Kratos then attacked with a side kick but it was caught by his opponent,

Dean grabbed Kratos' leg and started spinning him around in circles faster and faster until he smashed him into the ground creating a small crater.

Dean quickly pressed his advantage and went to beat on Kratos while he was down but he kicked Dean in the chest sending him a few feet back.

Kratos charged at Dean again.

Dean jumped off his chest trying to get some space but Kratos ran forward and launched an immediate barrage of punches at his opponent.

Each blow collided with Dean's defenses with the crushing weight of a mountain. He could feel his bones aching from the impact.

Dean kicked Kratos' heel, making him lose his balance and fall forward.

Dean then elbowed him in the chest and followed up with an uppercut.

Kratos immediately retaliated with a wide swing.

Dean ducked underneath it and came up with an uppercut to his ribcage.

Kratos ignored the pain and kept fighting. Even though Dean wasn't that strong, enough hits to an unprotected ribcage could do some damage.

Dean stepped backwards as Kratos pressed the attack.

Kratos then threw a punch aimed at his chest.

Dean dodged, grabbed Kratos' arm, and flipped him over.

Dean then pummeled him with fast punches, trying to overwhelm him.

Kratos kicked Dean off sending him flying back.

Dean went back so fast that he couldn't find his footing, resulting in him tumbling backwards.

Kratos quickly got on his feet and ran towards his brother.

Dean rolled to the side, avoiding a stomp, and punched Kratos in the ribcage again.

Kratos swung wildly in response but missed.

* * *

 **At the Sanctum Sanctorum**

The three adults watched as the two sons of Zeus fought.

"Good, he's keeping his distance and utilizing his speed" Logan said.

Stephen stroked his beard, "Regardless of the outcome of this, neither of the two meet the description we're looking for" he looked at Charles, "You've become familiar with his life, is there anything from his past that might lead you to believe he could be the destroyer?"

Logan became concerned, just because there was one incident doesn't mean he'll end up like that right? After all killing one person ate him up inside.

Charles frowned, "The boy is very secretive of his past, his trust with us has not gone very far"

"Then we can do nothing but watch" Stephen said.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

"You're not very familiar with hand to hand combat, are you?" Dean asked as he waited for his brother to make a move.

"I never needed to be" Kratos threw heavy punches and Dean maneuvered to avoid every one of them, "The way of mortals is beneath me"

Dean punched him twice in the face and backed away from a haymaker that would have knocked his head off, "Is that why you've barely hit me?"

Kratos chuckled, "No, that's because you're too afraid to be hit"

Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I don't think you know how fights work. When someone tries to hit you you're supposed to dodge, not let them hit you"

"Unlike me, you're a coward. I let my enemies strike me, to prove that there is nothing they can do to hurt me, that's how I became so strong!" Kratos attacked and Dean dodged once again.

Dean then hit Kratos with a fast side kick to the chest that made him take a couple of steps back.

Kratos winced and then grinned, "Is that it? Is that the best you can do?!" he challenged him.

Dean jumped and hit him with a tornado kick to the face.

Kratos' head turned from the force of the hit. When he faced Dean again there was a small bruise on his cheek, "Face it brother, you don't have what it takes to beat me"

Dean clenched his fists angrily, his brother was poking at his pride.

"C'mon brother, show me your power, hit me!" Kratos shouted.

Dean pulled back his fist and hit him as hard as he could.

Kratos spit out blood, "Good" he then punched Dean as hard as he could in response.

Dean got dizzy for a moment and then hit Kratos again.

Kratos took the hit and hit his brother again.

The two started swinging back and forth until it became a slugfest.

* * *

 **At the Sanctum Sanctorum**

Logan watched with wide eyes, "No, no, no what are you doing? Don't go toe-to-toe with him kid! That's what he wants!"

"He's exploiting Dean's weakness" Charles said, "He's no fool"

"Perhaps this would be a good time to intervene" Stephen said preparing his transportation spell.

"No" Charles shook his head, "Dean prefers to fight his battles alone, and I will respect his wishes"

"Charles that sounds crazy" Stephen said.

"I know, and I don't agree with it myself, but this is how he wants things. For my students' sakes be ready to open the portal just in case" Charles said.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

The two sons of Zeus hit each other with haymakers back and forth trying to prove their strength.

Kratos hit Dean with a right hook to the jaw making him stubble back. His head was pounding from the number of blows to the head.

Kratos saw an opening and side kicked Dean in the midsection, when the kick connected there was a crack noise, a broken rib. Dean slowly backed away holding his side in pain.

Kratos, seeing his moment of weakness, kept on attacking.

Dean acted quickly and summoned a lightning bolt to his hand and threw it at Kratos.

Before the lightning bolt reached him, Dean had moved behind Kratos and swung a hard uppercut into his foe's back.

Kratos dodged the lightning bolt, turned around, and he swung at Dean.

Dean dodged and jumped into the sky,

Kratos launched himself off the ground and quickly closed the distance between him and Dean.

'Uh oh' Dean thought. In the air there was no dodging anything.

Kratos then started to pummel him mercilessly until he ended their brief aerial battle with a double axe handle to the head sending him crashing down to the ground.

Dean collided with the ground creating a small crater. He felt disoriented from the impact but he could still see a black figure from his blurry vision coming towards him fast.

Before Dean could pick himself up, Kratos smashed into his lying corpse, breaking three more of his ribs, knocking the wind out of him, and making him spit out blood.

Dean's eyes almost popped out of his skull from the amount of force of that blow.

Kratos then grabbed Dean's leg and threw him into a tree breaking right through it, trashing his body even further.

Dean used one hand to try and lift his body off the ground, 'What the hell do I do now?' he thought. Dean held his ribcage to try and keep himself from passing out from the pain, 'I might not like it, but this guy is just too much for me to handle alone. I need my team' he looks over to his teammates who were still out cold.

Dean looked over to Kratos and spotted him approaching ready for more.

Dean rose to his feet panting and holding his side trying to comfort himself as much as possible. He used his free hand to wipe the blood dripping from his mouth.

Dean tried coming up with a plan but everything seemed hopeless at this point.

He was shaken out his thoughts by an upward kick from Kratos. He backflipped avoiding it, feeling the sting of his broken ribs but trying his best to ignore it.

Dean went to sweep his legs as he hoisted himself with one hand.

Kratos jumped over the sweep and goes for a kick to the face, Dean luckily managed to bring his arm up to his head in time and block but had to remove his other hand from holding his side causing a shock of pain to coarse through his body.

Kratos spotted the pain on Dean's face so he aimed a punch for his midsection which hurt ten times more now than it did before.

Dean used the full strength of his legs to leap straight up into the sky trying to get away from Kratos but he followed.

Kratos quickly caught up with Dean, grabbed his leg and pulled him down sending him straight back down.

Dean landed face first on the ground and could feel his muscles losing energy fast, 'Gotta get up' he thought as he willed his free arm to lift his body.

Right as he got up a massive overhand punch hit him in the jaw with devastating power.

Dean felt a crack in his mouth, his jaw was broken. He dropped to the floor from the burst of pain and Kratos continued to mercilessly beat on Dean's body.

Again, Dean grabbed both of his opponent's hands and stopped him from throwing anymore punches. He tried to push him back with all of his strength but his efforts seemed futile.

"What's the matter coward, tired?" Kratos said with a cocky grin.

He pushed Dean's hands lower showing his superior strength, "All that talk about you being a good fighter when you fight like a puny mortal" Kratos forced Dean's hands to the ground, "You're nothing but a waste of my time" Kratos head-butt's Dean splitting his head open on his forehead.

Kratos placed his knee over Dean's gut and proceeded to push down.

Dean, almost passing out from the pain, managed to knee Kratos in the back, taking him by surprise, and successfully knocking him off.

Dean jumped back avoiding an overhand punch from Kratos as he punched into the ground.

Dean lands on the ground safely and quickly leaped at Kratos with an overhand left punch.

"I don't know why you even bother" Kratos ducked underneath the punch and sent a devastating blow to Dean's gut knocking the wind out of him.

Dean's eyes widened from the pain. His body couldn't move from the shock.

Kratos then punched Dean in the face sending his body skidding across the ground.

Dean tried to get back up holding his head from the pain, when Kratos slowly walked up to him and threw an upward kick.

Dean dodged it by somersaulting back a few times to get some space, when he stopped another punch sent him skidding face first into the ground.

Kratos took his sweet time walking over to Dean.

As Kratos stood over Dean's unmoving body he was surprised when all of a sudden it jumped into action and sends a fast kick that almost hit him.

Kratos countered with an angry punch to the jaw which further aggravated Dean as well. They both start trading blows trying to outclass the other but in his current condition Dean couldn't do much.

Kratos caught his fists and their hands locked in a test of brute strength.

Unfortunately, Dean was running extremely low on energy and his opponent was not.

Dean went to do what Wolverine once did to him. He fell back and tried to kick his opponent in the gut only for Kratos to see it coming and head-butted him feeling the sharp sting of pain from where his head split open before.

Kratos then threw his most powerful underhand punch hitting his opponent in the gut colliding with the ground simultaneously. This would be the definition of being stuck between a rock and a hard place, of pain.

Kratos grabbed his stunned foe by the neck and squeezed hard, Dean started to choke. It was already hard enough to breath with all the blood coming out of his mouth.

"Well it's been fun, but everything has to end at some point" Kratos pulled back his right fist.

Dean had to admit that he was feeling something he honestly never felt before in his life…fear. His body was surrounded with cuts and bruises, he had multiple broken ribs, a cracked jaw, and his face was barely recognizable. He had been utterly humiliated and defeated. And there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly a portal opened right next to them.

Charles and Logan came out of the portal along with Dr. Strange.

"I suggest you put him down and leave" Charles warned Kratos.

Kratos eyed the bald man, he knew from Magneto that he far surpassed him in mental prowess. If he wanted the Professor could fry his brain.

Kratos dropped Dean, "I have what I came for anyways" he walked away.

Logan ran over to Dean who was on the brink of losing consciousness.

"I'm…sorry. He was…too strong…" Dean said as he passed out.

"I can help with their recovery if you wish" Dr. Strange offered.

"If you would be so kind Stephen" Charles said.

Dr. Strange placed both his hands over Dean's chest and proceeded to focus his energy on his healing spell. His hands began to glow, radiating energy.

Suddenly Dean's birthmark began to glow and his whole body was encompassed in a golden energy cloak.

Dr. Strange backed away with a surprised look on his face, "Interesting"

"What's wrong? Why can't you heal him?" Charles asked.

Dr. Strange inspected the birthmark on Dean's shoulder, "His father has placed a mark of protection upon him"

"A what?" Logan asked.

Dr. Strange tapped his birthmark, "This, it protects him from any magic or sorcery. Which means my powers won't have any effect on him"

"Sounds like a dumb idea to give that to your possible destructor" Logan said.

"Maybe, but if he wasn't protected any god or sorcerer could influence the outcome of the prophecy. Something Zeus doesn't want" Dr. Strange said.

Logan tossed Dean over his shoulder, "Then I'll get him to the infirmary while you take care of the rest of them"

* * *

" **Well it's been fun, but everything has to end at some point** " Kratos drew one of his blades.

Dean was frozen in place, he couldn't move an inch.

" **Time to die!** " Kratos went for the kill.

Dean woke up from his dream in the infirmary. He looked over his body and saw no trace of injury of any kind. How long was he out? A day? All his broken bones healed so it must have been at least a day.

But even though all his wounds healed, Kratos had left a scar in his mind. A scar of his defeat.

Dean clenched his fist and punched a hole through a wall in a fit of rage.

* * *

Jean and Rogue were both curious as to how Dean was doing. He skipped school due to his condition.

When they arrived in the infirmary they didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Where do you think he went?" Jean asked.

Rogue thought about it but couldn't seem to understand what happened, "I don't know, let's try the Danger Room"

They entered the observation room to find Logan watching Dean, using the gravity simulation.

"There he is" Jean said, "I'm going to go talk to him"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, red" Logan warned her.

Jean stopped, "Why not?"

Logan took a good look at Dean, "When the kid came in here earlier he looked pissed off, more than I've ever seen him"

"But why would he just leave the infirmary so early? I don't get it" Rogue said.

"He lost, badly. Hell, he would have been killed" Logan sighed, "Losing isn't an easy thing to experience. The kid spends day and night trying to be the best and all off a sudden some chump comes along and just beats him, that hurt him more than any punch ever could"

Rogue looked inside at Dean and could see the anger and ferocity on his face as he battled an invisible opponent, struggling to keep up with the increased gravity.

"His pride was hurt more than anything yesterday, I'd say that this will give him a new incentive to try and get better" Logan admitted.

Dean struggled as he pushed up and down on his one-handed push ups.

His angry and determined face showed that he simply wouldn't allow his muscles to give out, 'I will get better, and I will show him who the better fighter is when I do'

* * *

Author's note: _Start training montage haha, he may have lost but ultimately this will make him stronger in the long run. As always thanks for reading and please review!_


	41. Chapter 41 : Lingering hate

Chapter 41

 _Lingering hate_

Kratos grabs his stunned foe by the neck and squeezed hard choking him, " **You're so pathetic, you've only won fights against weaklings** "

" **That's not true I—I** " Dean struggled to speak.

Kratos bashed his face until Dean's vision became red with his own blood, " **Shut up! You're nothing but a clown who wants to be a true warrior!** "

" **I am a wa—** "Dean was interrupted by a fist to his gut that shattered his spine, " **AAAAHHH!** "

Kratos drew one of his blades like he was about to skewer him.

Dean looked right at the adamantine blade and fear spread throughout his whole body, " **No, no, please no!** " he begged.

" **No one will even remember you** " Right as Kratos plunged his blade into Dean's gut he awakened from his dream, "NO!" He immediately grabbed his stomach as if he was in pain.

Dean looked again and he was fine, he looked all over his body and there wasn't a scratch on him.

Logan ran in his room to check up on him, being the only one who heard the noise. He found Dean laying in his bed, sweating looking pale and petrified.

"Kid you ok?" Logan asked.

"I…" Dean looked at his shaking hands, why were they shaking? "I'm ok, just a bad dream"

Logan nodded, "If you say so"

Once Logan left Dean noticed the sweat on his body, 'Why am I sweating?' then he noticed how pale his skin was, 'What's wrong with me?'

* * *

 **Later at Bayville High**

Rogue walked into the cafeteria. After she filled a tray full of food she looked around to see where her friends were.

Rogue spotted her housemates all at one table short one son of Zeus. All the way in the corner of the room Dean was sitting by himself.

Rogue went over to her housemates, "Hey, why is Dean sitting alone?"

"Bolt boy isn't feeling very cheerful" Evan said.

"Yeah he's still pissed about the other day" Kitty said.

Rogue looked at Jean, "You didn't try to talk to him?"

"No I did, he just politely told me to leave so I'm not talking to him" Jean said not sounding happy with her boyfriend.

Rogue looked at Dean. He did still look pissed, but being alone was not going to help him. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Warning you now, I'm not really in a friendly mood" Dean said with a mean expression.

"That's good cause neither am I" Rogue said with a similar expression.

They stared each other down, trying to make the other break.

"You kiss your girlfriend with that ugly mug?" Rogue asked.

Dean finally broke by smirking, "Bet you wish you could"

Rogue chuckled, "No, _you_ wish you could sugah" she said sassily.

Dean was about to say something when he realized he didn't feel mad anymore, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Rogue asked.

"Make me feel better. Whenever I've been mad in the past there was nothing anyone could do that could cheer me up, hell not even my dad could. And you just walk over, make a joke, and do it like it's a piece of cake" Dean said.

Rogue shrugged, "Maybe it's because you like me" she said playfully.

"Get over yourself" Dean joked as he got up.

"Hey where you going?" Rogue followed him.

"Outside for some fresh air" Dean said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Jean saw him walk out with Rogue looking cheerful, 'How did she do that?'

The two of them went outside.

"Thanks by the way, probably would've been in a nasty mood all day" Dean said.

"I think you're forgetting that we all got our asses kicked" Rogue reminded him.

"I know, it was a loss for all of us. But the fact that he's my brother makes it that much worse for me. I'm gonna have to start working harder" Dean said.

"We all do, I'm sure Logan is gonna help us come up with a plan to handle him" Rogue said.

"Is that what they teach you in your school?" they heard.

They both turned around and saw Kratos standing there with a cocky grin.

"They teach you how to gang up on your opponents like cowards instead of fighting them one on one?" Kratos asked.

Dean glared at his brother, "What are you doing here?"

"I was training all morning, so I figured I'd take a small break" Kratos said.

'ALL MORNING?' Dean thought. He doesn't even go to school so he probably trains all day.

"Well good for you now get lost" Rogue barked at him.

Kratos looked at her, unimpressed, "I'll go where I please wench" he went to give her a shove.

Dean caught his wrist, "Keep your hands to yourself" he warned him.

Kratos shook off his grip looking amused, "And what if I don't?"

"Try" Dean got in his face, "And find out"

Kratos grinned as he looked his brother in the eyes.

Dean locked eyes with him daring him to make a move.

Rogue went in front of Dean to block his path, "Don't do it Dean it's not worth it"

"I don't care if it is I'm not gonna let him stand there with that smile on his face" Dean was about to move past her.

Kratos drew his blades.

"What do you think is gonna happen differently this time?!" Rogue shouted.

Dean stopped and looked at her.

"You don't even have any weapons with you, do you really think you can take him on right now?!" Rogue tried her best to reach him.

Dean wasn't sure how to handle this. He didn't want to fight his brother...but on the other hand he didn't want to look like a coward.

Kratos pointed his weapon at Dean, "How bout it?"

Dean turned around and walked away with Rogue, "No"

Kratos laughed, "I guess there's nothing between your legs to call you a man"

Dean froze in place.

"Uh-oh" Rogue said fearing the worst.

Dean clenched his fists and lightning sparked around them, "Rogue, go inside" he said in a serious tone.

"I'm not gonna—"

"Now!" Dean shouted.

Rogue hurried back inside to tell the others.

Dean turned his head and looked at Kratos with hate. He wants Dean to attack, that's why he's going through all this trouble to get him riled up. But Dean won't allow himself to make the same mistake twice.

"I'll be seeing you real soon" instead of walking back into the school Dean went to the parking lot and drove off on his bike.

Kratos spat on the floor, "Coward" he left without saying another word.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean stomped in the empty mansion, still mad from his encounter with his brother.

Charles, who had seen him drive in, made his way downstairs to investigate, "Why aren't you at school Dean?"

"I need to train" Dean walked past him.

Charles rolled in front of him, "Excuse me?"

"You can't expect me to sit in a classroom while my brother is free to train all day" Dean said.

"I expect you to train when you're done with your studies" Charles said sternly.

"I don't feel comfortable knowing he's that much stronger than me" Dean pleaded his case.

Charles shook his head, "Dean your pride does not excuse you—"

"It's not just my pride!" Dean shouted and lightning began to crackle around my body.

"Calm down" Charles said trying to prevent him from doing anything irrational.

"I'm sorry" Dean said sincerely as his lightning faded, "Yes I don't like the fact that Kratos is a better fighter than me, more than that I hate him for it. But today when me and Rogue encountered him he threatened to hurt her. I know he said that just to get to me but what if he did? What could I do to save her or anyone else that Kratos wanted to hurt?"

Charles listened to his words and remained silent.

"Logan could probably beat him, but what happens if he's not there? Or you? Can I guarantee anyone's safety? No. That is why I can't stay calm, that is why I need to blow off some steam, and that is why I can't be at school right now or else someone might see this" Dean's eyes sparked with lightning.

Charles sighed, "Go" he pointed to the elevator behind him.

"Thank you" Dean quickly walked past him.

* * *

 **At the Boarding house**

Kratos returned to the house.

As he walked back in he saw Magneto waiting for him.

"You've arrived" Kratos said.

"I haven't forgotten about you my pupil, let us continue your training" Magneto said.

They went to the back yard where they would have more room.

Kratos put down his adamantine blades, against Magneto they would be useless.

Magneto willed two cars to float into the backyard to use as weapons, "Are you ready?"

Kratos responded by leaping towards the master of Magnetism.

Magneto willed the hood to come off one of the cars and threw it at Kratos, "What have you been up to in my absence?"

"I've tested my skills against your group of mutants" Kratos punched through the hood and ripped it in half, "They're worthless"

Magneto willed the two halves to spin rapidly like a buzz saw and threw them at Kratos, "Which is why I won't waste my time on them"

Kratos ducked under one and jumped over the other, "I'm surprised you'd say that about your own son"

As Kratos charged Magneto willed the two halves to follow him, "He above all shouldn't need my help, he needs to learn on his own as I did"

Kratos stopped abruptly and jumped over the halves letting them fly under him and towards Magneto, "You're testing him?"

Magneto made the two halves completely stop when they were inches from his body, "If he expects to inherit what I plan to build he needs to prove himself"

"As I plan to do for my father" Kratos ran at Magneto.

Magneto willed one of the cars to fly at him, "If only Pietro had the same fire you have within you" he sounded disappointed in his son.

Kratos caught the car and threw it back, "I've also tested my skills against those X-men you spoke of"

Magneto stopped the car, "How did this come about?" he willed both cars to fly towards him from different sides to squash him.

Kratos jumped over the cars as they collided and landed on top of them, "The telepath and his bodyguard left the premises, so I took advantage of the opportunity!" he jumped at him.

Magneto put up a magnetic barrier around him to block Kratos' punch, "And?" he willed one of the two halves of the car hood to knock into him.

Kratos skidded a couple of feet then stopped, "They were slightly more challenging, but still no match for me" he grabbed one of the cars, lifted it up, and went to smash it over magneto's head.

Magneto flew backwards avoiding the car, "What of the boy that was giving Mystique so much trouble?"

"I beat him, and discovered that he is my half-brother" Kratos swung around the car then threw it at Magneto.

Magneto once again willed the car to stop and moved it out of the way, "He is also a son of Zeus?"

Kratos had shared his lineage with his new leader and properly informed him of the world of half-bloods. The information was shocking at first but in time Magneto came to realize it was the truth.

Kratos had shown him a cyclops. Not Scott, more like the one-eyed goliaths. It turns out Magneto's helmet prevents the mist from cloaking his eyes, so it was easier for him to believe.

Kratos nodded, "Yes, but he is no threat to me"

Magneto smiled deviously, 'Now that I control the most valuable piece, what will you do Charles?'

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean was moving around the Danger Room in 5x Earth's gravity. Nobody was watching him, something he'd grown accustomed to.

He'd been running around for a while. He'd reached the point where he could successfully run around for a certain amount of time. Every time he used it to his absolute limit he improved, slightly.

As he ran around he listened to music. Pain, by Three Days Grace.

 _{You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand}  
_

Every step he took its toll. But even though it was painful he pushed on.

 _{This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand}  
_

Dean breathed heavily, 'C'mon, don't stop'

 _{Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you'll understand}  
_

Dean lost his balance for a moment and fell forward. He tried to get on his feet but he could feel his body slowly becoming heavier, 'It's…too much'

 _{I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later}  
_'No, I can do this!' Dean willed his body to stand up with all his might. Inch by inch he rose, slowly reaching his goal.

{Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain!}

Only to fail as his thigh and calve muscles teared from the amount of resistance. He dropped face first as he was unable to stand, "End simulation"

The gravity returned to normal and he felt his body weight return to normal.

"That's much better" Dean crawled over to his bronze sword and used it as a cane to help himself up and out of the danger room.

It was a miracle Dean even got himself in his room, yet alone dressed into sleeping clothes. I know what you're thinking, it's still early. Well if your body felt like a Titan squeezed the life out of you I bet you would wanna sleep all day.

Dean was lying on his bed exhausted from his workout, 'Finally some rest, I don't think I've ever felt this sore before'

Dean was about to doze off when out of nowhere he heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah" Dean said.

"It's me" he heard Rogue's voice.

Dean sighed, "Come in"

Rogue walked in and noticed that Dean was ready to pass out, "What happened to you?"

"I needed to blow off some steam so I came home to train in the gravity simulation" Dean planted his face inside his pillow.

"You must be tired then" Rogue assumed.

"You can say that" Dean said inside his pillow.

Rogue took a seat on Dean's bed and poked him in the ribcage.

Dean flinched, "Don't do that it stings"

Rogue's face grew a deviant smile and did it again.

"Stop, _now_ " Dean said menacingly.

"Oh this is payback for tickling me!" Rogue sat on top of him and started poking him repeatedly at his sides.

"No! No, no, no stop!" Dean squirmed as he wiggled his body like a fish out of water.

"Tell me who the queen is" Rogue said not letting him go that easily.

"I'll never give in" Dean said defiantly.

"That's too bad" Rogue poked him even faster.

"This isn't fair my body hurts" Dean said trying to shake her off.

"Oh so big strong Warrior can't handle a little girl?" Rogue teased him.

If it's one thing a girl shouldn't do is hurt a boy's pride, "Ok, Rogue, you brought this upon yourself" Dean managed to turn around to face her and grabbed her hands.

Rogue struggled to free herself.

"What was that Ms. Damsel in distress?" Dean said with a smirk.

He was pushing her buttons, "I ain't no damsel sugah" They rolled off the bed and onto the floor where Rogue pinned him down in an arm bar, "Maybe you are" she said seductively.

Dean wrestled with her until he was on top of her with her arms pinned to the floor.

Dean stared intently into Rogue's deep emerald eyes and she into his electric blue eyes.

'I wish I could kiss you right now' Dean thought hating how he couldn't.

Rogue felt tempted to touch this boy. She didn't know why but she had the urge to kiss him, to forget her power and to taste his lips on hers for but a moment even if it meant hurting him.

Dean got off her and gave her a hand, "I guess I win"

Rogue took his hand and he pulled her up, "Looks like it" she said trying to avoid further eye contact to prevent her from doing something stupid.

"Well I'm gonna pass out for now" Dean said awkwardly.

"Ok I'll see you later" Rogue left.

"Finally some peace and quiet" it wasn't very long before Dean fell asleep.

* * *

 **At the Hideout**

Later on Dean decided to visit his half-blood friends, it had been a while since he saw them.

Dean walked into the warehouse and knocked on the newly fixed metal door.

The gap in the door slides open revealing someone's eyes, "What's the password?"

"Don't make me brake the door again kid" Dean said.

"Oh it's you" he opens the door, "Come right in" he said with a little fear in his voice.

"Thanks" Dean proceeded downstairs and into the main hall.

"Hey! Look whose back" Billy shouted sitting on a lazy chair where Gorgeous George's throne used to be.

"Nice to see you too Billy" Dean said.

Billy zipped over to him, "Hey can you do me a favor?" he whispered.

"What is it?" Dean asks skeptically.

"A lot of the guys think that I lost the fight between us, so can you just clear it up for me that I won?" Billy asked.

Dean gave him a blank stare.

"What?" Billy asked.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nothing"

Tim walked in, "Is he being stupid again?"

"Yup" Dean agreed.

"Hey!" Billy was offended.

"And didn't I say that you weren't going to have a chair in here?" Tim asked.

"But it matches my title as the King of Thieves" Billy complained.

"You're the king of Dorks now get off" Tim kicked him off and dragged the lazy chair out of the room, "So to what do we owe this visit?"

"I figured it's been a while so I stopped by" Dean said.

Tim read his body language and saw something was off, "Everything cool in the outside world?"

Dean shook his head, "Not exactly"

Billy zipped over to Dean and put his arm over his shoulder, "Does my buddy need to talk about something?"

"Cause if you do we have a special place for that" Tim said with a smile.

Dean couldn't figure out why he was smiling, "Sure?"

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

They sat around the table.

Dean coughed a couple of times, "Whoa, I think it just hit me"

Billy snickered.

"I never thought I'd be doing something like this, but then again I never thought I'd be the son of a god either" Tim admitted.

"I thought you guys were gonna get rid of it all" Dean assumed.

"Fuck that shit!" Billy said as he snickered.

"He does that sometimes. Hey we should make this a thing, like every time we have stuff to talk about we come here in the circle" Tim said.

"That sounds cool" Dean admitted.

"Can I bring a girl down here cause I might get bored" Billy said as he opened a bag of potato chips.

"We're gonna need some rules, and no Billy. The stuff we talk about here is private, so no one we don't trust" Tim said.

"That's rule number one" Dean said.

"If it's private then we can talk about anything, right?" Billy asked as he put some chips in his mouth.

"Boom, rule number two" Tim said.

"Rule number three, you bring food you share" Dean said looking at Billy.

Billy looked at the two of them with a sad face, "But it's my only bag"

"It's the rules" Tim shrugged.

Billy frowned, "Fine"

Tim grinned as he took some potato chips, "So what was bothering you?"

Dean put some potato chips in his mouth, "I found out I have a brother"

"That's cool man" Tim said with a smile.

"He kicked my ass" Dean said with an irritated expression.

"That's not cool at all" Billy said.

"He beat me and my friends at the same time, how am I supposed to compete with that?" Dean asked.

"Steroids?" Billy queried.

"Look some people are just born more talented than others. Take you for example, you're more powerful than me but that doesn't mean I can't become better than you one day" Tim said optimistically.

"But he's so far ahead it's infuriating" Dean said completely ignoring his comment.

"Think about how good you are now compared to how you were six months ago, how much did you improve?" Tim asked.

"A lot actually" Dean admitted.

"Then you just need time and a lot of practice" Tim said.

"Which we will be here to help you with" Billy pointed out, "By the way did I tell you I beat Tim in a rematch?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "Here we go"

Dean looked at Tim amusingly, "No way"

Tim nodded, "He did"

"Well then props for you speedy" Dean high fived Billy.

Billy laughed and then became serious, "You're next" he warned him.

"Oh I'm shakin in my booties" Dean said playfully.

* * *

Author's note: _Ah man siblings can be so mean sometimes, our protagonist is gonna have to work pretty hard to catch up_


	42. Chapter 42 : A new friend

Chapter 42

 _A new friend_

 **At the Institute**

Dean woke up groggily. He looked at his phone and saw it was past noon, "What the? I slept in?" he got out of his bed and stretched his muscles, "What happened last night?"

He tried to recollect last night's events but his memory was _clouded_ , "Oh yeah" Dean chuckled.

Dean quickly took a shower and went downstairs to the kitchen hoping to find some food. When he walked in he saw there was a plate left for him on the table and Jean was sitting watching the news.

Jean noticed him, "Hey what happened to you?"

"I don't know, I was just really tired" Dean said sitting down and eating.

"Rogue said you left school early, and then after that I found you sleeping in your room. Did you sleep all day?" Jean asked.

"No at some point I woke up and went to see Tim and Billy" Dean said finishing is food.

Jean nodded and turned up the volume of the TV.

"— **the Bayville Advanced Idea Mechanics expose. It's chairman Andrew Forson will be giving the opening speech this afternoon** " The news anchor said.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics, you ever heard of them?" Dean asked.

"No, they must be a new uprising company" Jean said not sounding interested.

"So you wouldn't wanna go?" Dean asked.

"No I've got schoolwork to do" Jean said.

'Maybe Tim would be interested' Dean thought.

* * *

 **At the Hideout**

Tim and Billy sat at a table playing chess. It was currently Billy's turn and it was taking him forever to decide what move to make.

Billy leaned on his fist as he looked at the chess board, "Can we take a break?"

"Just make a damn move" Tim said getting impatient.

Billy moved his knight forward.

Tim ate Billy's piece with his rook.

"Damn it! You keep getting me" Billy said.

"That's because you're not thinking about your moves" Tim said.

"I just wanna get this over with, it's taking too long" Billy said.

"Chess is supposed to take long, it's not a fast game" Tim said.

Billy got out of his seat, "I don't like slow" he zipped out of the room and came back with a chocolate bar.

Tim got up, "You're way too impulsive"

Dean walked in, "You just figured that out?"

"No just stating the obvious" Tim said.

Billy started singing a song as he ate his chocolate, " _I'm livin' life in the fast lane_ _  
_ _Movin' at the speed of life and I can't slow down_ _  
_ _Only got a gallon in the gas tank_ _  
_ _But I'm almost at the finish line, so I can't stop now_ "

"Ignore MC Speedy, what's up?" Tim asked.

"You saw the news report about the AIM expose?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tim asked.

"I'm not sure, I just get the feeling that maybe we should go check it out" Dean said.

"I wouldn't mind" Tim said optimistically.

"Hey if you want to then why not?" Billy said.

As they left an idea came to Billy, "Hey you guys could be my sidekicks!" he said enthusiastically.

"Dream on slim shady" Dean said.

Billy zipped by him.

Dean pat himself down to see if anything was missing, "Hey give me back my phone!" he chased him.

"Oh, who's this Jean" Billy said going through his messages.

"Come back here!" Dean yelled.

Tim just watched and laughed.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Jean was doing her homework in her room enjoying the silence. Well as silent it can be with multiple people's thoughts in her mind. That tended to be a bit of a drag.

Jean rolled on her bed and felt a slight sting by her ribcage. She went to look but the angle of where she felt it was limiting her vision for it.

Jean levitated her handheld mirror and lifted her shirt to find a bruise. Probably one from the last fight they had with Kratos.

That made her think about her boyfriend. Honestly she didn't have that much work to do, she could have gone with him to the expose. But she chose not to because she felt like he needed some time to think.

Dean still didn't recover mentally from his battle with his brother, she thought letting be alone might help but now that she thinks about it maybe he just needed her support.

'I wonder what he's doing right now' Jean thought. She took out her phone and called him.

After a couple of rings he picked up, "Hey Jean"

"Hey!" Jean was excited to hear his voice, "How's it going?"

"Good, Mr. Forson started his boring speech and it seems like it might go on forever" Dean sounded bored.

"Oh well in that case why don't you just come home?" Jean suggested.

"I'm actually considering that, I didn't think it would be this—" Dean paused.

"Dean? Dean what's wrong?" Jean asked getting worried.

"I need to go, there's trouble" Dean said sounding urgent.

"Dean wait what's—"he hung up but before he did there was a loud gunshot sound.

Jean feared the worst might have happened.

* * *

 **At the AIM building**

Dean, Billy and Tim had arrived at the opening of the Advanced Idea Mechanics building. It seemed that the event had drawn quite a crowd.

"This guy must be pretty important for all these people to be here" Billy said pushing through the crowd.

"Yeah, I heard that it's one of the head companies in technology today" Dean said pushing through people to get in front.

"Like that guy Stark?" Billy asked.

"Nah, Stark Enterprises is decades ahead of any other company like AIM or Hammer Industries. I mean c'mon, he's Iron Man who can compete with that?" Tim admitted.

They reached the front of the crowd just in time for President Andrew Forson's intro speech.

Mr. Forson walked up on stage. He had dark hair that was slicked back and was wearing an elegant blue suit with his wide frame glasses to complete his look.

Dean didn't know why but he just didn't like the vibe coming off this guy.

Next to him was a woman who was dressed just as elegantly and a teenage boy with black hair that seemed out of place for some reason.

Andrew Forson stepped up to the microphone, "I'm glad that you all could be here today to see the opening of the Advanced Idea Mechanics building here in Bayville. Our goal is to share our superior knowledge of technology throughout the world and I believe Bayville is the perfect place to start expanding"

Hands rose and reporters started pushing and shoving for questions.

"Mr. Forson where else do you plan on expanding?" one of the reporters asked.

"We've already begun constructing in Colorado and New Jersey. My colleagues and have discussed expanding around the world to Asia, Canada, Europe, Haiti, India, Sudan and Boca Caliente" Mr. Forson answered with a cocky attitude.

"Mr. Forson, do you have any comments on the rumors of your technology being stolen from Stark Enterprises?" another reporter asked.

That question seemed to hit home and got a reaction out of him.

"I'm only going to say this once, our technology is original and we did not steal it from Mr. Stark. We wouldn't need to, his primitive arc reactor technology won't even compare to the things we will create here. Now are there any other questions?" Mr. Forson said sternly.

One more reporter raise their hand, "Will you be staying in Bayville?"

"Yes, for the time being" Mr. Forson answered motioning his hand for the woman to come up, "Me and my wife will actually be staying here in the building itself so I can oversee the development"

"And our son" The woman said dragging him up.

Mr. Forson cleared his throat, "Step son, that is" he said with distaste towards him which earned him a glare from his wife.

"Wow, that was ice cold" Billy whispered to Dean.

"I know" Dean replied.

Mr. Forson ignored and continued talking about something about his company. Dean lost interest and started daydreaming.

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at his phone and saw it was Jean.

"Hey Jean" Dean answered.

Billy started making kissy faces to annoy Dean.

"Hey!" she answered excited to hear his voice, "How's it going?"

Dean threatened Billy by showing him his fist and Billy stopped, "Good, Mr. Forson started his boring speech and it seems as if it might go on forever" Dean sounded bored.

"Oh well in that case why don't you just come home?" Jean suggested.

"I'm actually considering that, I didn't think it would be this—" Dean paused.

He heard a click-clack noise, one that would match the pull back of a rifle. He looked around and spotted someone on top of the roof of the building across the street.

"Dean? Dean what's wrong?" Jean asked getting worried.

Dean put two and two together and realized what's about to happen, "I need to go, there's trouble" He said sounding urgent.

"Dean wait what—"he hung up.

"Everyone get down!" Dean jumped on the trio on stage bringing them down and then out of nowhere there was a very loud gunshot that startled the people and sent them running and panicking.

Dean had covered the three on stage hoping to them but he never felt any pain. He looked back on the rooftop and the person there before was gone. He looked at his shoulder where the bullet grazed his jacket.

"I think the shooter is gone Mr. Forson" Dean said getting up, he signaled Billy to go check and Billy ran off at a human pace to so he didn't attract attention.

Tim went up on stage and helped Dean get the trio standing.

They all got on their feet.

"Well thank you young man, I owe you my life" Mr. Forson said.

" _We_ owe him _our_ lives" His wife corrected him.

"Yes whatever" Mr. Forson reached into his pocket, "Here is something from me" he took out a 100 dollar bill and gave it to him.

Dean looked at it and laughed, "Its ok sir you don't need to give me that, it was my pleasure to help."

Mr. Forson seemed surprised, "Well good day to you then" he walked into the building nonchalantly like nothing had happened with his wife running after him complaining about his behavior.

"No offense man, but your stepdad is a real douche" Dean told the teenager next to him.

Dean got a good look at him up close, he had straight black hair that covered his forehead, he was about 7 feet tall which meant he towered over Dean, he had onyx colored eyes, but he was wearing a suit which didn't seem to go with him and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I know, I really hate him" the boy said, "Thanks for saving us by the way, I'm Jonathan. But everyone calls me Jon" He held out his hand.

Dean shook his hand, "Just trying to help"

As he shook Jon's hand he noticed he had a killer grip.

Billy came running back, again at a human pace, "The shooter is gone" If he had ran at full speed Billy would have caught the shooter.

"That's too bad, but the police will handle it" Tim said and right on queue they showed up asking questions but they let the teens go eventually.

Jon invited them back to the building to hang out, he seemed like he was very lonely and since Dean technically saved his and his mother's life he counted as a friend.

The three of them were walking towards Mr. Forson's office so they could ask where to find Jon but they stopped when they heard commotion from inside the room.

It sounded like Mr. Forson and his wife were arguing about something, and they were going at it.

"What do you think is going on?" Billy asked.

"No idea, those two seem to have lots of things to argue about as it is, and we're not counting the stuff we _don't_ know about" Dean said listening through the wall.

Suddenly the doors opened and Jon's mother walked out looking aggravated, "Oh, boys, we weren't expecting you" She said surprised to see them.

"Um, Jon invited us over" Dean said.

"Oh well Jon must have went downstairs, you might find him in the gym" she said.

* * *

Jon was inside the gym trying to let out some of his anger on the heavy bag. This seemed like the only place he could find peace after his arguments with his stepfather.

If it weren't for his mother who knows what Jon might have done to him. From a young age Jon's had an anger problem, it stemmed from childhood trauma that involved his stepdad. Which is why he hates him so much.

Jon punched the heavy bag repeatedly holding back his true strength so he didn't damage it, 'Why does he have to be such an asshole?' the bag started swinging back and forth from the force of his punches.

'I never did anything to him' the chain hook in the ceiling started to crack.

'Why does he have to treat me like a damn freak?!' he punched the heavy bag using some of his true strength and the bag ripped off its chain and went flying across the room.

Suddenly Dean, Tim and Billy walk in, "Hey Jon you in here whoa!" Billy moved out of the way of the flying bag.

Dean managed to catch the incoming bag but the force made him skid back a coupe of feet.

The three teens stared at Jon.

"Um, I…" Jon had no clue what to say, he wasn't expecting them to barge in on his workout.

"No wait, its ok Jon" Dean said quickly so he didn't freak out or something, "Just calm down"

The three of them looked at each other thinking the same thing, Jon was a little different than the average teenager.

"What you saw, I—"

"Don't worry, you'd be surprised at what others can do" Dean Looks at Billy, "Show him"

Billy zipped across the room and then zipped back, "Ta-da!"

"Wow" Jon looked amazed.

"Hey Jon heads up!" Dean tossed him back the bag using his full strength.

Jon caught it with ease, "Whoa you're strong too" he looked at Tim, "What can you do?"

Tim smirked.

"You know it's not nice being punched" Jon heard someone say.

Jon looked at the heavy bag he was holding, it now had a face, "My insides hurt"

Jon dropped the bag and the face disappeared, "What the hell?"

"I can create illusions" Tim said.

"That's cool, so like what are you guys?" Jon asked.

"Well before we talk about us wha about you? How did you get your strength?" Dean asked.

"I was born with it, but my mother tells me I got it from my father" Jon said sounding unsure.

"Do you know who your father is?" Tim asked.

"No, he left when I was a baby" Jon admitted.

Dean, Tim and Billy looked at each other again, his story was sounding very familiar.

"You think he is?" Tim asked.

"It's not impossible" Dean said.

"What're you guys talking about?" Jon asked.

"We think you might be like us" Tim said.

"What are you?" Jon asked.

"What we are, is something you might have trouble believing" Dean figured.

"You want me to handle this?" Tim asked.

"Go for it" Dean said.

"Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, that's actually the most interesting part of history for me" Jon said.

"Basically, Greek mythology is real. All the stories about monsters, heroes, demigods, gods titans, it's all true. The Olympians have existed unbeknownst to mankind and have continued to spawn demigods, which is what we are" Tim said.

Jon looked at all of them to see if they were serious, and they all were, "You're not fucking with me, are you?"

"No Jon, we're not" Dean summoned a lightning bolt to his right palm, "I'm a son of Zeus"

"I'm a son of Hermes" Billy said.

"And I'm a son of Athena" Tim said.

"Which explains why he's a faggot" Billy said nonchalantly.

Tim looked at Billy with a blank expression, "Why?"

"Only faggots play chess" Billy gave his reasoning.

Tim looked pissed, "Fuck it" he jumped on him and they started throwing punches.

Jon was about to break it up when Dean stopped him, "This is normal"

When they were done they got back up and dusted themselves off.

"It makes some sense. But who do I belong to?" Jon asked.

"There are lots of possibilities, but we don't know for sure" Tim said.

"Maybe he's a son of Zeus, Hercules had super strength, right?" Billy asked..

"An obvious candidate, but still we can't prove anything right now" Dean said, "But why don't you come with us and see our hangout spot? It would be great"

"I don't know, it's getting pretty late" Jon said.

"C'mon, what's life without a little adventure?" Billy said.

"Best thing you've said all day" Tim said, "But you should totally come with us"

"I guess, but let's not make it too late" Jon said.

"We'll try" Dean said with a grin.

* * *

 **Back at the institute**

Rogue seemed very bored today. She wasn't in the mood to read, and she wasn't in the mood to work out either.

Today would have been a perfect day to hang out with a specific someone, but today he was preoccupied with the opening of that company that Rogue forgot the name of.

Even though he might have otherwise done something with Jean, Rogue still felt like his presence in the house would have made her feel better.

Plus she's still worried about Dean's recovery, his body might be good as new but who knows what losing that badly did mentally to him. But Rogue would never know without coming right out and asking him, Dean knows how to hide his feelings well most of the time.

Rogue checked the time, 10:03, it seemed a little late for Dean to still be out since he left so early. He should have come home by now, 'maybe Jean knows something'

Rogue walked over to Jean's room and knocked.

"Come in" she heard.

Rogue walked in, "Uh hey Jean"

"Rogue" Jean got off her bed surprised at who showed up at her door, "Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you heard from Dean at all" Rogue said.

"I talked to him a while ago but he hung up in a hurry saying there was trouble. He sent me a text a few hours ago saying that he was fine but that he was going to be late" Jean said.

Rogue laughed, "That boy really is a magnet for trouble"

* * *

 **At the Hideout**

Tim bounced a ping pong ball on a table and it landed in a plastic red cup filled with beer.

"Aw man" Jon's face fell.

"That's two cups" Tim said with a smirk.

Dean took away two cups leaving only one left on their side.

Jon chugged down the beer in both the cups and belched.

"You ok?" Dean asked, Jon was a little wobbly.

"I'm—" Jon had a hiccup, "I'm fine" he nodded.

"Well they only have one cup left so we better make these" Dean said passing him a ping pong ball.

Jon took the ball and aimed. Tim and Billy had six cups left that weren't in any specific shape. He threw the ball lightly in an arc, it hit the edge of one of the cups and bounced off the table.

"Damnit" Jon said.

Billy laughed, "You ain't got no shot"

Jon frowned and glared at Billy.

Dean pat Jon on the back, "Relax, don't let him get to you" he tried to quickly bounce the ball off the table and into the cup.

Before it went into the cup Billy backhanded the ball, "Get that shit out of here"

Dean sighed, it was impossible to bounce it in with Billy's speed.

Billy aimed the ball at the single cup. He then zipped over and dunked it in in the blink of an eye.

"Billy, you can't do that" Dean said shaking his head.

"Do what? I threw it in!" Billy insisted.

"It was funny the first time but now it's getting old" Tim said as he threw the ball into the last cup.

"Yes!" Billy raised his fist.

"Looks like this is our last chance" Dean said as he gave Jon a ball, "Can I get a re-rack? 3 2 1"

Tim placed all the cups in a pyramid formation.

"You go first" Dean said.

Jon took his time to aim properly.

"Hey Jon, you better be ready to chug that last cup cause you're going down" Billy said with a sly smirk.

Jon grit his teeth and threw the ball as hard as he could. The ball his the side of the first cup and the whole rack flew off the table from the force of the throw.

Billy's jaw dropped.

"Hell yes!" Dean shouted and raised his hand, "Up top buddy!"

Jon excitingly gave him a high five.

"Awesome" Dean winced as he grabbed the hand he just used and cradled it. His hand was red from the amount of force Jon had used.

* * *

 **At the AIM building**

Jon's mother entered his room, she was worried for her son. He left with his new friends a couple of hours ago and hasn't returned or even called for that matter.

It was after midnight which worried her further because Jon never stayed out this late, but it could be that Jon is growing up and he's finally found some friends he can relate with. She just hopes that Jon can control himself and not reveal his unnatural strength.

Ever since he was a boy, it was clear that Jon was special. From birth his strength was clearly above than any other toddler's, and as he grew with age so did his power.

She remembers the time when Jon accidentally flipped over a car when he was 12, he wanted to get something he dropped underneath it and he overdid it.

Suddenly Jon's mother felt like she was going to pass out from exhaustion so she took refuge in Jon's bed.

* * *

"That was amazing" Jon said as he walked with his fellow half-bloods.

"You know for a quiet guy you can have a lot of fun when you want to" Billy admitted.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my life!" Jon was beyond excited to have left his boring new home to hang out at the hideout.

"It really blows a person's mind, especially when they haven't experienced true freedom" Tim said.

"I literally did whatever I wanted, and I didn't have to hide my secret from you guys which made it even better" Jon said.

"You see what the smallest thing can do to affect the way you act?" Dean asked him.

"I know it's weird, but a good weird" Jon admitted, "Oh man what time is it?" he looked at his phone, "Holly shit its 12!"

"Time really flew" Billy said.

"I need to get home, my mom is probably worried sick" Jon said picking up the pace.

The four of them arrived at the AIM building to find it surrounded with police.

Jon went up to one of the police officers, "Excuse me officer but what's going on here?"

"There's been a murder here son, now I'm going to have to ask you to move away from the premises" The officer said.

"No wait my step-father Andrew Forson owns this building" Jon said.

The officer's face fell, "Then this concerns you, I have some bad news"

Jon just remembered something, "Where is my mother?" he looked around

The officer took off his hat, "I'm sorry I have to tell you this but…your mother was murdered"

Jon's face became pale. He looked like someone just ripped out his soul, "No…no there's no way!" He ran into the building to see with his own eyes.

Jon ran through the building following the trail of officers which lead to his room but he could see from a distance that it was very bloody and gruesome, he dared not go inside and further scar himself.

Jon took a seat on the floor by the doorway, leaned on the wall, and he put his face in his hands.

Dean, Billy and Tim came running after him and stopped right in front.

"What" Dean was about to ask what happened when he took a peek inside his room and clearly saw every bit of it, "Oh no"

"What happened man? You're acting like someone d—" Tim put his hand over Billy's mouth and whispered in his ear, "Now would be a good time for you to shut up"

Dean sat next to Jon and put his arm around Jon's shoulder, "It's gonna be ok buddy" he rubbed his back as he would to comfort a child, "You're gonna get through this"

Jon lifted his head and looked at Dean, red eyes from the tears, "Promise me something"

"Anything you need big guy" Dean said trying to comfort him.

"Promise me you'll help me find my mother's killer" Jon said.

"I promise" Dean said.

Dean could see the sorrow in Jon's eyes turning to hatred.

* * *

Author's note: _It's a shame that happened, but it was necessary. You'll see why next time!_


	43. Chapter 43 : War bound

Chapter 43

 _War bound_

 **At the institute**

Dean was in his room, pacing back and forth, alone thoroughly thinking how he was going to deal with his current situation.

The half-bloods had scheduled to meet at the hideout today to discuss what they would do concerning the murder of Jon's mother.

They promised they would help Jon with his search, Dean in particular. When he makes a promise he always keeps it.

It had been a couple of days since the incident with Jon's mother and Jon seemed to grow a bit angrier every day.

Dean heard a knock on his door, "Come in"

Rogue walked in, "Hey"

"Hey" Dean said not giving her his full attention.

Rogue noticed that something was troubling him, "Something on your mind?"

"You can say that again" Dean said pacing back and forth.

Rogue sat down on his bed, "Well what is it?"

Dean felt compelled to explain his situation to Rogue since he hasn't told anyone yet. He was considering telling Jean but he's afraid she might freak out or something. Rogue on the other hand, he feels comfortable with, plus it would help to have an outside opinion.

"It's a weird situation" Dean said. He told her everything that happened to him that day.

"Wow...that's awful" Rogue said sincerely.

"And I'm worried that Jon might do something he'll regret if we find the killer" Dean said.

"Well if and when you find the killer, you're gonna have to make sure he doesn't" Rogue said.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't wanna be responsible for that because I might not _want_ to stop Jon" he said speaking the truth.

Dean is not one for showing mercy to killers, his experience with Mystique kidnapping his mother should prove that.

Rogue got up, "Well if you're trying to help him be good then you have to"

Dean looked at the time, "I'll keep that in mind, I gotta run" he ran out the door full speed without saying another word.

Rogue sighed, 'I hope everything works out'

 **At the hideout**

Jon, Tim and Billy were sitting outside the hideout waiting for Dean.

Jon was pacing back and forth stomping the ground as he did, "Where is he?"

"He said he'll be here" Tim said.

"Well what's taking him so long?" Jon asked sounding aggravated.

"Dean does have a life beyond that of a half-blood Jon, just sit down and wait" Tim said.

Jon took a seat and started tapping his foot. Eventually the ground started shaking from his hard foot tapping.

"Jeez man can you cut that out?" Billy complained.

John gave him a look that said, _Make me_

"Or you can just keep doing it, either way is fine by me" Billy was intimidated by that look.

"Who's making quakes?" Dean asked popping in.

"Finally" Jon said getting up, "What took you so long?"

"I got caught up thinking about this whole thing, sorry" Dean said, "So where do we begin?"

Jon came forward, "I need to know who is responsible for my mother's death, I won't rest until I do. If you guys really want to prove that you're my friends, then you'll help me"

"I think we all agree to help you, right?" Dean looked at Tim and Billy and they both nodded in agreement.

"Then we have to analyze any clues we have at the moment and continue from there" Tim said.

"So what do we got?" Billy asked.

"Well for starters your mother was the wife of a very rich man" Dean said to Jon, "It's possible that he could have enemies that wanted to either kill or hurt him in some way. You should go talk to your stepdad about that"

Jon's face grew angrier with only the mention of his step father, and it only got worse when he realized that Dean was right and he would have to have a serious conversation with him.

"Billy, you should search the streets for anyone that knows anything about this" Dean told him.

"Got it, I'll even send out a few of my boys too" Billy said.

"Good thinking" Dean said.

"I could go to the police and find out whatever they've figured out already" Tim said.

"How are you going to do that?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry, I have my ways" Tim said with a smirk.

"Alright then, I think I'll go back to where the first incident happened and see if there's any clues we've missed" Dean said, "We've all got our objectives, so keep in touch and we'll meet back here in a few hours"

They split up and all went their separate ways.

 **At the AIM building**

Dean was outside the AIM building where the first assassination attempt happened. He looked at where the bullet hit and he tried to remember the exact position where Jon and his mother were standing.

'Hmm that's weird. Unless I'm wrong, from where they were standing the shooter would have missed Jon's mother. But that can't be right, it was a clear shot, how could he possibly miss?' Dean thought.

He went up to the roof where the shooter was standing and it was obvious that this was a good vantage point for a kill. Not easily noticed, perfect view of the AIM building, so what went wrong?

Dean couldn't have been that big of a distraction. He ended up with more questions than answers since he got here. Maybe Jon had better luck finding something out from his stepfather.

* * *

Dean was walking towards Mr. Forson's office when Jon kicked the door down and came stomping out.

"YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK IN HERE!" Mr. Forson yelled out.

"OR WHAT!" Jon yelled as he left.

Dean just stood there not knowing what to say, "Ummm, Jon? Did he tell—"

"He doesn't know anything!" Jon said leaving the area.

'I better not get in the middle of this right now' Dean made his way to Jon's room, or what used to be Jon's room before he moved out. Jon refused to ever sleep in there again.

Even though the room had been cleaned of all the blood the room still stunk of death. Of all places for her to die, it had to be the one place Jon slept and had all his things in.

'Come to think of it, that is a bit strange, why was she in here at that time of night?' Dean thought, 'Wouldn't she be in bed or doing something else in the dozens of other rooms they have here? And after the first attempt wouldn't Mr. Forson increase security so something like this never happens again?'

Dean went to leave when his nose picked up something peculiar. He followed it to the vent in the upper right corner of the room, he took off the vent cap and smelled something…poisonous maybe? Not exactly poison but something that would affect a normal human weirdly or his nostrils would be flaring right now.

"What are you doing?" he heard behind him.

Dean looked back and saw Mr. Forson standing there, "The vent cap was loose so I was putting it back on" he put it back on.

Mr. Forson eyed him carefully, "What was your name again? Dean was it not?"

"Yes, sir" Dean answered.

"If you're searching for Jon, you won't find him here" He said assuming Dean was looking for him.

"Mr. Forson, can I ask you a personal question?" Dean asked.

Mr. Forson seemed sort of surprised at that, "Go right ahead"

"Why do you and Jon hate each other?" Dean asked him.

"Hate is a strong word" He tried to talk his way out of this, "Me and Jon don't hate each other we just—"

"With all due respect sir, I'm young but not stupid, there's something going on between you two" Dean said.

Mr. Forson was surprised at how fast Dean picked things up, "Walk with me"

Dean obliged.

"When I first met Jon's mother I thought she was perfect for me. Beautiful, Strong, independent, loyal, just what I needed out of a woman to support me" Mr. Forson seemed very fond of her, "But unfortunately she came with baggage, her little son Jon" He said with distaste. "That little runt ruined everything for me! My happiness, my inventions, my offspring, MY WIFE!" He was getting enraged but he forced himself to calm down.

That last part didn't quite make sense, how did Jon ruin his wife? He's probably still emotionally compromised from her death, so Dean dismissed it, "What do you mean by offspring?"

"Jon's mother refused to have any other children since he was so troubled. He doomed any chance I had to have children with my wife" Mr. Forson said.

"Everything seems a little clearer now" Dean said, "It must have been difficult to deal with"

"Yes well, everything will be right again very soon" Mr. Forson said in a peculiar tone.

They finally reached a metal door with a keypad on it, probably restricted area.

"Well I'm afraid this is as far as you go, you have a nice day now" Mr. Forson went up to the door punched in a few numbers and entered the room.

'Everything will be right again?' Dean pondered on Mr. Forson's words.

 **At the Hideout**

Jon was sitting alone outside waiting for the others, traveling back in time through his memories to the times Andrew had messed with him.

 **Flashbacks**

Jon was happily playing with his action figures when suddenly a foot stepped on one of them and crushed it. He looked up and saw that the foot belonged to his stepfather Andrew, "Ooops" he said with a smirk.

"Why did you do that?! That was my favorite one!" Jon shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave your toys laying around, brat" Andrew said.

"I hate you!" Jon kicked Andrew in the leg fracturing the bone.

"Aaahhhh!" Andrew cried out and fell to the floor.

Jon's mother came running in, "What's going on in here?"

"I think Jon fractured my leg bone when he kicked me!" Andrew shouted holding his leg.

Jon's mother looked furious, "Jon why would you do that!"

"He stepped on my favorite toy and broke it!" Jon said.

"I accidentally stepped on it" Andrew said cringing from the pain.

"You did it on purpose!" Jon yelled at him.

"JON!" his mother screamed at him, "IF HE SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT THEN THAT'S WHAT IT WAS! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"But mom—"

"NOW!"

Jon slowly walked away and looked back once, he noticed a sly grin on Andrew's face.

* * *

Jon, his mother, and Andrew were invited over for dinner to a potential business partner of his.

They were currently in the living room where there were quite a few priceless objects.

"This one seems interesting" Andrew said looking at a stone with carvings on them.

"Ah yes that one, I picked that up in Egypt a few years ago" The man poured a drink in a glass, "That thing is over 5000 years old, it's priceless"

"Do you know what the writing says?" Andrew asked.

"It supposedly tells the tale of an old Pharaoh" the man sat down and drank his drink.

Jon went up close to get a better look at it, "Do you know his name?" he asked reaching to touch the relic.

The man immediately got off his seat and stopped Jon from touching it, "Did I mention it's priceless? And yes, it says his name on the inscription, his name was _**En Sabah Nur**_ "

Andrew seemed intrigued by that name, "Hmmmm interesting…"

"Yes it's an old legend but I think it's nonsense, come now let's discuss things" the man sat back down and Andrew took a seat by next to Jon's mother.

Jon was fascinated with the stone, he wanted to touch it but he knew the risk of breaking it was too great.

Andrew pulled out a small remote from his pocket and hid it under his arm. He pointed it at the rune stone and it immediately shattered into tiny pieces.

The man got up from his seat and grabbed the fragments with his hands, "What have you done?" He was dumbstruck, "YOU BROKE IT YOU IDIOT!" The man shouted.

"No I swear I didn't touch it" Jon pleaded.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU IMBECILE!"

Jon's mother got up and dragged Jon outside. As Jon was being dragged out of the room he could see a sly grin on Andrew's face.

"Why did you touch it Jon?!" His mother asked sounding aggravated.

"I didn't!" Jon pleaded.

"Then how did it break?!" She asked.

"I don't know!" Jon said.

His mother sighed, "Why do you always lie about these things?"

"I don't! I'm telling the truth!" He said.

"Look just—just stay outside, I don't want you breaking anything else" she walked back in the room.

* * *

Jon and his mother were never allowed in Andrew's workplace, this would be the first time he gave them a glimpse of what he did.

Andrew punched in a few numbers and a metal door opened revealing a large room full of machines and different sort of contraptions.

The room was filled with workers wearing yellow jumpsuits that covered their whole bodies from head to toe not showing even an inch of skin, this was protocol uniform for them.

"So this is where I work on my ideas" Andrew said, "Happy?"

"How come you never showed me this before?" Jon's mother asked.

"Because I didn't want you nagging me with annoying questions like this all the time" Andrew said.

Jon walked up to a metal box of canisters full of green liquid, "What do these have in them?" he went to touch one of them.

Right when he does, Andrew pressed a few buttons on some sort of a wrist contraption and the metal box tipped over and all the canisters fell out and broke.

"Jon what did you do?!" his mother ran over to him.

"I—I don't know, I just touched it once and it tipped over" Jon was confused.

"Do you have any idea how long it took to make those?!" Andrew yelled at him, "Months!"

"Come on Jon let's get out of here before you break anything else" his mother said dragging him out.

After they left the room the door slowly closed, but before it did Jon saw Andrew push a few buttons on his wrist thing and the whole thing that just happened reversed, literally. The canisters reformed with the liquid inside of them and they went right back in the box, and as the door closed Jon could see Andrew's famous sly grin.

 **End Flashbacks**

Everyone suddenly showed up at the same time.

"So did you find anything?" Jon asked.

"Nobody on the streets knew anything, not a thing" Billy said.

"Well I didn't get anything either, it seems my stepfather doesn't know anything" Jon admitted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Dean said.

"That's right, I went to the police station, hacked computers, listened in on conversations, and stole important evidence, and it seems that there's only one suspect, your stepfather" Tim said.

"What?" Jon felt confused, "That doesn't make any sense, why would he murder his own wife?"

"We don't know, but look at all the facts. How did somebody get through security when there was an assassination attempt the day before?" Dean said, "And how did they know where your mother would be? They certainly wouldn't have guessed in your room"

"Also none of the cameras even caught a glimpse of the killer, only someone with knowledge of the camera layout could pull that off" Tim said.

"Seems kinda fishy to me" Billy said.

"Then let's pay my stepfather a visit" Jon said.

 **At the AIM building**

Andrew was silently handling paperwork in his office when suddenly his newly attached door opened and his stepson walked in with his new friends..

"Ah boys, what brings you here?" Andrew asked.

Billy and Tim drew their celestial bronze weapons and destroyed the cameras in the room.

"What's going on?" Andrew seemed confused.

Jon went to step forward and speak but Dean put his hand in front of him.

Dean took a seat across from him, "Mr. Forson, I'm going to have to ask you to be completely honest with us, or else…"

"Well what exactly do you want me to tell you?" Andrew seemed surprisingly calm.

Dean took a pen from his desk and examined it, "Did you have Jon's mother killed?"

"What an odd question to ask. So you think I did it, is that it?" Andrew asked.

"Just answer the question" Dean said.

"Before I do may I ask how you came up with this idea?" Andrew asked.

"All the evidence that we gathered point to you and only you. Who else could have let someone slip past security and avoid any sort of detection? Who else could have known that she was in Jon's room? The only thing we don't know is why, and that's why we're here" Tim said.

Andrew bursted out into laughter, "You really are blind aren't you? None of you see clearly"

"Just answer the question! Did you?!" Jon shouted.

Andrew didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He just gave him his famous sly grin that gave away everything.

Jon's eyes widened when he realized what that meant, "YOU BASTARD!" he smashed the desk into a million pieces and grabbed him by the throat with one hand, "WHY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!" his eyes were full of hate for the man that had made his life miserable.

"You still don't get it do you" his words weren't very loud due to Jon's hand wrapped around his neck, "I was never trying to kill her, I was trying to kill you"

Jon dropped him out of shock, "What?"

Andrew straightened himself up, "Why in the world would I want to murder my own wife? She's been nothing but kind and caring, you are the one that I wish was dead!"

'I knew the first attempt seemed out of place' Dean thought.

"You little brat you ruined everything for me, I wanted to kill you so I could be rid of you, but it so happened that for once your mother allowed you to leave with your new friends and she took your place" Andrew said.

"You sent a sedative through the ventilation system to keep him unconscious because you knew that he would be hard to kill" Tim figured it out.

"Correct, imagine my surprise when I saw your mother's body in your bed. But I guess some things cannot be avoided…" Andrew seemed less depressed about it.

Jon was enraged, "YOU SICK MANIAC! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

"She served her purpose, now I'm going to move on" Andrew simply said.

Jon lifted him up by his shirt and pulled back his fist, "I'm going to punch a hole through your head"

Dean could see in his eyes that he meant every word of it, and maybe Dean agreed with his method, but when you're looking from the outside in you understand that you should make the right choice.

"Jon stop" Dean grabbed his fist.

"Why should I?! You know as well as I do that he deserves it!" Jon shouted.

"Yes he does, he deserves to die like the psychotic maniac that he is. If our situations were reversed I wouldn't hesitate to end his life either" Dean admitted.

"Then why should I stop!" Jon asked.

"Because that's not what your mother would have wanted…believe me I was tempted with the same thing and now that I look back on it my mother would have hated me for doing that" Dean said putting his hand on Jon's shoulder, "You know the right choice to make"

Jon looked back into Andrew's eyes and wished he could crush his head into nothing but he realized that Dean was right, she wouldn't have wanted him to be a killer.

Jon put Andrew down and turned his back on him, "Let's go guys"

They all went to leave.

"Not so fast" Andrew said.

They turned around and saw Andrew holding some sort of gun in his hand, one that they've never seen before, "I'm not about to let you all just leave, now do me a favor and stand still"

"What makes you think you can even hit us?" Billy boasted.

"Well I am a good shot, plus I have an army waiting for you outside my doors" Andrew said.

Dean heard dozens of footsteps outside the doors, "He's not bluffing, so here's what we're going to do, when I give the signal we run like hell" he drew his sword from its scabbard on his back.

"Too late" Andrew went to pull the trigger but before he could Dean threw the pen he was holding from before and it went right into the bullet hole of the weapon resulting it to explode in Andrew's hands.

"Now!" Dean yelled.

They all scrammed out of the room and they encountered the Aim operatives. They were all dressed in the same yellow jumpsuits with machinery on them. Some were holding stun batons and other were holding the same kind of plasma pistols Andrew was using.

"Take 'em down!" Dean yelled and they all sprung their attack.

Dean and Billy took on all the operatives with the ranged weapons since they could dodge so easily and Tim and Jon took the operatives with the batons.

They easily took apart the operatives but there were more coming.

Dean could hear more footsteps down the hallways, "There are more coming, Jon we need a way out"

"My pleasure" he ran full speed into a nearby wall and ran right through it, "Follow me!" he shouted creating a path for them to follow.

"You know I could see how he could be useful" Billy said running with them.

"See if he needs any help" Dean said.

"Right" Billy zipped forward all the way to where Jon was standing in front of an elevator that they needed to take all the way down.

Jon shoved his hands in between the elevator doors and forced them open bending them slightly in the process revealing an empty elevator shaft.

Dean and Tim finally caught up, "Good idea, this is our best bet at getting down" Tim said grabbing something from his belt.

"I don't see why we couldn't just take the elevator down, or even the stairs" Billy said.

"And risk them trapping us? I don't think so" Dean said.

Tim pulled a long line out of his belt and threw it down the shaft as he tied an end by where they were standing, "Ok everyone grab on"

John stepped forward, "I don't need a rope" he jumped into the elevator shaft and bent the metal walls as he landed on them to create handles as he jumped down.

"Me neither but let's hurry it up we have 50 floors down to go" Dean jumped inside the elevator shaft and used his superior agility to leap down wall to wall.

Tim let Billy go first, "After you my speedy friend"

Billy grabbed onto the rope and leaped down using his speed to go down faster while Tim followed.

A couple of minutes later they were still in the elevator shaft.

"Anybody keeping track of what floor we're on?" Billy asked making his way lower.

"I believe we just passed the 15th floor" Tim said.

"You think Dean and Jon reached the bottom yet?" Billy asked

"If not then they're—"he paused as he felt his rope moving from above, "Uh oh"

"Wait what do you mean uh oh?" Billy asked when suddenly the rope was cut and they began to free fall.

A few floors below Dean and Jon could hear Billy and Tim falling.

Jon took immediate action and jumped all the way to the bottom from where he was.

Dean managed to catch Tim as he was falling down and Jon caught Billy at the bottom.

"My hero!" Billy said.

Jon dropped him on purpose

"Ow!" Billy said.

Dean and Tim reached the bottom as well.

Jon forced open the elevator doors and they ran out.

"Let's get to the hideout" Dean said, they all left the building and make a run for it.

 **At the institute**

Dean had returned home to inform the Professor of what happened, and that he was going to be out late tonight.

Rogue walked in Dean's room, "Hey how'd it go?"

"I think it went well" Dean said, "We figured out who the killer was, I successfully prevented Jon from killing anyone, and I got my team out of harm's way"

"Hold on, _your_ team?" Rogue asked with a smile.

"I was pretty much leading them the whole time so yeah, _my_ team" Dean replied with his own smile.

"So who did it?" Rogue asked ending their smiling moment.

"His stepfather" Dean said with a sad expression.

"What?" Rogue was surprised, "But why?"

"Turns out that he was trying to get rid of Jon, and his mother was caught in the crossfire. And after I stopped Jon from punching a hole in his head he had the nerve to send a bunch of guys to try and kill us, and you know the rest"

Rogue understood, "So how is he taking it?"

"He's better than a few days ago for sure but still not the same, this is going to take time. At this age, someone like Jon needs a parent to go to for guidance"

 **At the hideout**

Jon was sitting outside alone trying to think things through. What options did he have besides living here with Tim and Billy? None as far he knew. He could go to that institute that Dean talked about but Jon would rather stay with the only people that he knew right know.

This whole thing just made Jon exhausted, his eyelids felt heavy and his stomach growled from hunger. He'd spent a lot of time trying to figure things out on his own but he just wasted precious time.

First he never knew a thing about his father, then he lost the only other parent he had. Life just didn't seem fair to Jon at the moment.

Suddenly a rumble shook the ground.

A motorcycle the size of a baby elephant pulled up right in front of Jon. The motorcycle's headlight glared red, its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather—but leather that looked like Caucasian human skin.

The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for their mommies. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face Jon had ever seen—handsome, Jon guesses, but wicked—with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. The weird thing was, Jon felt like he'd seen his face somewhere before.

As he got up from his motorcycle and walked towards Jon, a hot, dry wind blew through the air.

The biker looked at him, Jon couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in his stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness, Jon wanted to hit a wall. He wanted to pick a fight with somebody, who did this guy think he was?

The biker gave Jon a wicked grin, "So you're Rebecca's kid huh?"

How did he know his mother's name? Jon should've been surprised, or scared, but instead he felt like he was looking at his stepdad Andrew, he just wanted to rip this guy's head off, "What's it to you?"

"You know who I am, son" the biker said.

"Son?" Jon said the word as if it was a joke, "Yeah right, as if you're a god"

The biker stepped closer, "Then allow me to introduce myself" he grinned and took off his glasses. Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions, "I am Ares, god of war"

Jon was frozen still from the fear that was traveling through his body. Jon realized why his face was familiar, because it looked like his own.

"You…you're my father? The god of war? But why come now?" Jon asked.

"I thought it would be a good time to check up on you, since your mother passing away and me not seeing you since you were a baby. And boy did you grow strong!" Ares put his arm around Jon's shoulder, "I hope you know that you get that from me"

"And I suppose I get my good nature from my mother?" Jon asked.

"Yes that is correct, but you're not all good you know. You remember that feeling when you were mad, that anger that burned deep inside you, that itch for battle" The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter, "Your mother may have made you kind but deep down to the core you're just like me"

Jon wanted to punch Ares, but somehow, he knew he was waiting for that. Ares's power was causing his anger. He'd love it if Jon attacked, but Jon wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Well it's been fun seeing you again kid" Ares walked away from Jon and got on his bike, "Oh and one more thing, don't you carry a weapon?"

"I never needed to" Jon said.

"You should, it's a dangerous world out there" Ares held out his hand and a ball of flames appeared. The ball formed into a giant weapon and then he tossed it to Jon, "Here, you're going to need this"

Jon caught the weapon and examined it. It was a giant celestial bronze axe, a perfect weapon to suit his needs. He looked back only to find his father gone.

* * *

Jon came back inside where Dean and the others were waiting.

Tim cleared his throat, "So, have you decided what you're going to do?"

Jon shook his head, "I don't know"

"Well you can stay here or you can come to the institute with me. But you have to decide, this is your life we're talking about here" Dean said.

Jon felt frustrated, "Just leave me alone!"

Billy shook his head, "He's just so angry"

"I know" Dean said feeling bad for him.

"If only there was something we could do to get his mind off of things" Tim said scratching his head.

The three of them looked at each other at the same time with a funny look.

 **5 minutes later**

The four of them sat around a round table and the air was smoky.

"I feel weird guys" Jon said with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah he's feeling it" Tim said grinning as well.

"This was a good idea" Billy said grinning.

"I agree, this was necessary" Dean said grinning.

"I can feel my heart...cool" Jon said sounding fascinated.

"Isn't it cool? Aren't we all cool?" Tim said.

"I think I feel my brain" Billy said.

"Maybe not all" Tim said.

"I feel like something's missing" Dean said.

"Like what?" Jon asked.

"Beer?" Tim said.

"Bitches?" Billy said.

"Pizza" Dean said with a smile.

"Yes!" Jon said.

"That's an awesome idea!" Tim said.

"Hell yeah!" Billy said.

"Let's get 5 pies" Dean said.

"Absolutely" Tim said.

"WITH EVERYTHING ON THEM!" Jon said excitingly.

"But no anchovies" Billy said.

* * *

Author's note: _Looks like the group has another member, let's see how he'll contribute to the dynamic of the group. Hope everyone enjoyed!_


	44. Chapter 44 : First day for everyone

Chapter 44

 _First day for everyone_

 **At the Hideout**

Dean went into the hideout.

After yesterday's events Dean thought it was about time his newfound friends begin their training at camp. Tim and Billy at least seemed like they had some skill with their weapons but physically they didn't seem like much and Jon looks like he doesn't know anything.

He found his friends in the hall.

Tim was watching Billy and Jon fight with their weapons.

Although the sight didn't impress, neither had very much skill with their weapons.

"What're they doing?" Dean walked over to Tim.

"An awful job?" Tim said.

Jon threw his axe at Billy but he just zipped out of the way.

Tim and Dean moved out of the way as the axe imbedded in the wall behind them.

"Ok that's enough" Dean stopped them, "I think you guys are in dire need of a teacher"

"I don't need a teacher, I'm better than all of you" Billy said cockily.

Dean laughed for a moment and then became serious, "If you can beat me then you don't need anyone's help"

"Let's do it then" Billy charged at him.

Dean punched Billy in the face as he ran at him.

Billy was knocked on his back with his head spinning, "I'm going to Disneyland mommy"

Tim laughed, "Anyone not see that coming?"

Dean helped Billy up and shook him out of his daze.

"Damn, you're getting faster" Billy admitted.

"Yeah and you're not, because you're not training enough" Dean said, "None of you are"

"Hey I just found out I was a half-blood" Jon said.

"What do you expect, we've got no one to learn from" Tim said.

"Maybe it's time to fix that" Dean said.

 **At Camp Half-blood**

As they entered the camp Dean's buddies looked around in fascination.

"Well this is different" Tim said.

Billy spotted some of the gorgeous dryads by the forest, "I like this place already" he licked his hand and slicked back his hair.

Dean brought them to the big house.

Mr. D was sitting where he always did reading the newest edition of his wine magazine. He lowered the magazine as the teens came up to him, "Who're your new friends?"

"Half-bloods that I came across" Dean said.

"Is he the teacher?" Jon asked.

"No, Mr. D is the activities director" Dean said.

Tim eyed Mr. D carefully, noticing every little detail about him, including the wine magazine.

"Yes, it would be in your best interest not to disturb me" Mr. D said going back to his magazine.

"Aight Mr. Deez nuts" Billy laughed.

Mr. D lowered his magazine and stared at Billy.

"Uh Billy? I don't think you should—"

Mr. D raised his hand for Dean to stop, "What was that blondie, I didn't hear you"

"Look at you, you're so fat that you've molded into that chair" Billy joked.

"Am I really?" Mr. D got out of his chair.

Dean backed away, he never got out of his chair.

"Aw he's upset, look how intimidating he looks with his rosy cheeks" Billy pointed at him with a smirk.

Mr. D grinned, "It's been ages since I tortured a mortal"

That sentence threw Billy off, "Huh?"

Grape vines came out of the ground and wrapped around Billy's limbs to keep him from running away, "What the hell?!"

Mr. D brought him closer, "Your death will be slow" he said with satisfaction.

As Billy was about to shout another grape vine wrapped around his mouth.

Dean jumped in between the two of them, "Whoa hold on a minute!"

"His fate is in my hands now brother, step aside" Mr. D said.

"You have to forgive him, he's an idiot" Tim said standing with Dean.

"And he had no idea you were a god" Dean said.

Billy's eyes widened and he mumbled something underneath the vines.

Chiron trotted over to them, "Mr. D would you please explain to me why you've ensnared this young man?"

"Oh he's about to die, nothing to worry about" Mr. D said nonchalantly.

Chiron put his hand on Mr. D's shoulder, "I don't think it's a wise decision to kill _Dean's_ friend, it may not bode well with him" he said ominously.

Mr. D snapped out of his state of vengeance and for a millisecond had a fearful expression.

The vines went back into the ground and Billy could speak again.

"Holy shit that was close" Billy's body was shaking out of fear.

Tim looked back and forth between Dean and Mr. D, something didn't add up.

Mr. D glared at Billy, "Next time, no one will be there to save you runt"

Billy zipped behind Jon, "Don't make me come over there" he mumbled.

Mr. D went back to his seat.

"Well now that that's over with" Chiron looked at the three new recruits, "Please refrain from insulting and/or bothering Mr. D for I may not be there to help next time"

"Good to know" Tim nodded.

"Now then, I assume your friends must be half-bloods?" Chiron asked Dean.

"Yes. This is Tim, Billy, and Jon" Dean pointed to each of them.

Chiron gave them a friendly smile, "It's a pleasure to have you here boys. Do you know who you belong to?"

"We know" Tim referred to himself and Billy, "But Jon doesn't"

Dean had forgotten to ask Jon about his new weapon that he acquired, it somehow slipped his mind.

"Hey Jon, you never told us how you got that Ax of yours" Dean said breaking the silence.

That woke Jon from the daydream he was having, "Oh, uh, well, uh" he seemed nervous about it.

"Yeah I wanted to ask the same thing" Tim said.

Jon figured that he couldn't hide it forever and it didn't look good to hide things from his teammates.

"My father gave it to me" Jon admitted.

"Well when did this happen?" Billy asked.

"He approached me when I was alone the day we figured out Andrew killed my mother" Jon said sadly.

"So who is he? Which god is your father?" Chiron asked.

Jon hesitated but he spoke, "My father is Ares, god of war"

"Whoa that's so cool!" Billy said.

Tim smacked the back of Billy's head, "Shut up dummy"

"What?" Billy asked clueless.

"No wonder you've been so angry lately" Dean said realizing it, "You must have some pent-up aggression towards your father"

Jon's silence confirmed Dean's theory.

"Well then each of you have a cabin to go to, I suggest you get settled in and prepare to start training with me tomorrow morning" Chiron said.

Billy looked around at the various training areas.

He spotted a bizarre training method, at least to him. There were dozens of logs in 3 rows where two individuals were trying to knock each other off with wooden staffs.

"Now look at those guys right there? When is that gonna happen in real life? It's a huge waste of time" Billy said.

Chiron could see the blond boy would probably be the most problematic, "Time makes all men equal"

Billy looked unimpressed, "No offense but what can I learn from you?" he touched Chiron's white fur around his waist, "How to pull a chariot?

Chiron grabbed his hand and flipped him over on his back, "No offense taken"

Tim and Jon laughed.

Billy got to his feet, "Real funny assholes"

"C'mon guys I'll show you around" Dean said and they followed his lead.

"You boys be careful now" Chiron said approaching Mr. D.

Tim looked back at Chiron and Mr. D who were talking.

"Don't you think that was a little strange?" Tim asked.

"What was?" Dean asked.

"How Dionysus backed off just by Chiron mentioning your name" Tim said.

"How do you know that was Dionysus?" Jon asked.

Tim rolled his eyes, "I could tell just by looking at him"

"I don't think it was because of me, Chiron is just Mr. D's voice of reason" Dean said.

"I'll throw a stink bomb in both of their underwear" Billy said.

"I don't know, the way he said your name makes me think otherwise" Tim said.

"You're crazy" Dean didn't take him seriously.

They stopped at the forge where Charlie was hammering something on his anvil.

"Hey Charlie I brought some new meat" Dean said.

Charlie looked up at Jon, "Geez, they grow em big these days"

"My extra-large friend here is Jon, this is Billy, and Tim" Dean introduced them.

"Nice to meet you guys, if you ever need anything made or fixed just let me know" Charlie said.

"You make everything with Celestial bronze?" Tim asked.

"Basically, I do play around with steel sometimes though" Charlie said.

Tim smirked, "In that case" he pat him on the back, "We're gonna be spending a lot of time together"

"Beckendorf!" Clarisse shouted.

Charlie sighed, "Aw great"

Clarisse walked in the forge holding a shield with a broken handle, "Beckendorf your shields break too easily"

"I think you're using my shields a little too much like hammers" Charlie said.

Clarisse threw the shield at him, "Fix it dork!"

Charlie caught the shield and glared at her.

"You know that's not very nice" Jon said standing behind her.

"Why don't you ki—"Clarisse turned around and looked up at Jon, "Who the hell are you?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Hello Clarisse"

Clarisse looked at Dean and at the unfamiliar faces in the room, "Hey" she said awkwardly.

Dean walked up to her, "Causing trouble again?"

Clarisse shook her head, "No"

Dean smirked, "Good, then I'd like you to meet your half-brother Jon" he shoved him forward.

Clarisse had a shocked expression, "You're a son of Ares?"

Jon nodded, "Yeah"

Clarisse grinned, "Hell yeah! We're gonna kill it at capture the flag!" she grabbed him and dragged him off, "Come meet the crew"

Tim watched them leave, "That's Jon's sister?"

Billy laughed, "She's hideous!"

"He didn't say much but Jon seemed nicer than Clarisse" Charlie said.

"Yeah they're completely different when it comes to their people skills" Dean said.

"What about their fighting style?" Tim asked.

"They're exactly the same" Dean laughed.

"I gotta get to work or else Clarisse is gonna harass me, I'll see you guys later" Charlie said.

The three of them left the forge.

"Aight, so where my people's at?" Billy asked.

"Follow me" Dean said and they followed him.

On their way to the Hermes cabin they ran into Argus.

Argus looked like a typical blond surfer dude, with the exception that he had a hundred blue eyes all over his body.

"This is Argus, camp security" Dean said.

Billy raised his hand to touch one of the eyeballs.

Argus smacked his hand and glared at him.

"Damn, relax" Billy said.

Argus stayed silent and left.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Tim asked.

"I think it's because he's got an eyeball on his tongue" Dean said.

"On his tongue?!" They both said in unison.

"I've never seen it, only heard about it. Which is the main reason why he doesn't talk much" Dean said.

"What do you think he does when he goes down on a girl?" Billy asked.

Dean and Tim stopped and stared at Billy with a weird expression.

"That's disturbing" Tim admitted.

"Very" Dean said as they kept going.

They stopped in front of the Hermes cabin.

"Brace yourself for chaos" Dean said before knocking on the door.

"Chaos?" Billy said.

The door opened and two teenagers were standing there.

They were both tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hung in their blue eyes. They wore an orange camp T-shirt untucked over baggy shorts.

Connor and Travis Stoll. Twin brothers that were nearly perfectly identical. Travis is a little bit taller than his brother, Connor, which is the only way people can tell them apart.

In the background dozens of other teens were bouncing around the room like they were on cocaine.

"Zeus junior, what's up?" Connor asked.

One of the teens climbed up a bookcase and jumped off, "The people's elbow!"

They all had elvish features, upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a gleam in their eyes, like they were ready to drop a firecracker down your shirt. Same as Billy.

Billy's face lit up, "You guys are playing SmackDown?"

Travis turned around and frowned, "Hey I said I was the Rock!" He jumped on the pile of kids wrestling.

Connor looked at Billy and Tim, "Never seen you two before"

"This is Tim, son of Athena, and Billy your new brother" Dean said.

Connor smiled and turned around, "Hey guys we got another one!" He grabbed Billy and dragged him inside.

"A new son of Hermes has arrived" Connor said.

"And his name is John Cena!" Billy jumped into the pile and started wrestling with all of them.

Dean closed the door with a smirk, "He's gonna have fun"

Tim nodded, "Lots of it"

They then walked over to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door.

* * *

The next morning everyone in camp gathered bright and early.

Billy yawned, "Why do we have to be up so early for?"

Tim stretched his legs, "Train our bodies to not need as much rest"

Jon was standing up straight but snoring lightly.

Tim looked up at Jon's face and saw that he was asleep, "Damn"

Chiron arrived with Dean next to him.

"Half-bloods" Chiron called out to the crowd.

Everyone focused on him except for Jon who was sleeping.

Tim shook Jon, "Jon, wake up"

Jon opened his eyes, "Extra bacon on the burger…" he mumbled as he looked around.

"I've decided to try a different method of training. One that revolves around small teams, but before we can do that there are certain individuals that need to catch up to my standards" Chiron said looking around.

The Aphrodite cabin awkwardly looked away.

"Now I'd like you all to meet your training partners, the person you'll be spending every minute of every day with" Chiron said.

He paired everyone off with someone but he left the most interesting duo's for last, "Jon and Billy. Dean and Tim"

"Aw c'mon, do I really have to be paired with him?" Jon complained.

"Well excuse me but you're not the best teammate either" Billy said.

Dean walked over to Tim.

"We're gonna rule" Tim fist pounded Dean.

Dean knew from when they first met that those two would have a special rivalry. Strength and speed, complete opposites and the outcome of the fight is completely unknown. Of course, he couldn't help but share this information with Chiron.

Teammates were helping each other get over the lava wall. One gave the other a boost and then he would help his teammate over.

"Know your comrade" Chiron said as the duos performed, "The greater your knowledge, the deeper your trust"

Dean leaped and landed at the top of the wall without having to climb. He then offered a helping hand to Tim.

Tim spit on one of his hands and rubbed them together, "No way you're gonna show me up" he jumped, put his foot in one of the wall indentations and jumped again.

He was centimeters away from grasping the top but gravity kicked in and he started falling.

Dean grabbed his hand saving him from a fall, "Almost had it"

"I like the creativity Tim, and nice save Dean" Chiron said.

Jon and Billy went next. Billy gave Jon a boost to help him up and he placed himself at the top of the wall.

"Ok, now, you heard him. Knowledge brings trust" Billy said, "Ok?"

"Yeah, yeah" Jon gave him a hand, "Come on"

'Let's see what happens' Dean thought.

Billy jumped up, grabbed his hand, and tried to pull himself up.

Jon chuckled, "I guess you don't know me that well" he dropped Billy and he fell hard on his ass and some of the others laughed at him, "Oops"

Chiron trotted up to the wall and kicked it resulting in Jon falling down as well, "You can't lift a pebble with only one finger"

Jon looked embarrassed.

* * *

Jon and Billy were standing on the wooden rods that were barely big enough to step on.

"The point is to be the last man standing" Dean said spinning around a wooden staff in his hands, "And remember, balance is key" he passed the staff to Jon.

Jon stepped forward on the wooden rods in front of him shaking from his lack of balance.

"Oh, looks like Jon is a little off-key" Billy made fun of him.

Jon got mad and went for a leg sweep with the staff.

Billy jumped over it and flipped in the air before landing in the same spot.

Billy hit Jon's right leg making him wobble a little, "Balance"

Jon went to hit Billy in the face but he ducked underneath it and hit Jon's left leg, "Is"

Billy ducked underneath another swing and hit Jon in the chest, "Key!"

Jon toppled over and fell on his back.

Billy laughed at him.

Suddenly Billy's legs were swiped from under him and he fell on his back.

"Respect all warriors" Chiron said, "Friend or foe" he walks away.

Tim grabbed the staff and jumped on the logs, "You ready partner?"

Dean took the staff from Billy and jumped on the logs, "Whenever you are"

They both stepped closer and kept on trying to knock the other down. They kept on blocking, parrying, countering for over a minute.

"You're pretty good" Tim admitted. He placed the end of his staff on one of the logs and pole vaulted over Dean and kicked him off the logs, "But I'm better"

Dean landed on his feet, "I'm happy being second best staffer"

* * *

Jon and Billy stood across from each other in the sandpits.

Each of them were given their own sets of armor, which they were adjusting too.

Chiron eyed the giant axe in Jon's hands, such a large weapon could be very lethal. Although Billy's speed does ease his conscience he still feels obligated to remind them of the rules, "Now remember, maiming is a part of the exercise but you must absolutely be wary not to kill"

Jon nodded, "I'll be careful"

Billy drew his daggers and switched to a reverse grip, "Alright big man" he waved him over, "Come at me"

Jon leaped and swung his axe downward.

Billy moved out of the way at the last second and sliced Jon's waist underneath his chest piece.

"Close but no cigar" Billy grinned as he tried to hide the difficulty he was having.

Dean noticed Billy was moving at half speed, that armor is no joke.

Jon ignored the flesh wound and charged at Billy again.

Dean also noticed the armor had no effect on Jon so far, he probably couldn't even feel it with his strength.

Billy ducked underneath the axe and was about to counter attack when he lost his balance and fell, "Crap!"

Jon swung his axe downward and Billy rolled out of the way to avoid it.

Chiron trotted closer to the sandpit where Dean was standing, "That armor is severely slowing Billy down"

Billy got up and went to tackle Jon but he bounced off his armor.

"No kidding, I'm afraid Billy's going to make a mistake and lose his head" Dean said.

Jon ran at Billy and swung his axe horizontally.

"If something happens do me a favor and step in, I might not be fast enough" Chiron said.

Billy slid underneath the axe and sliced his bicep.

Jon instinctively elbowed him in the head knocking him down.

Billy fell on his back feeling dizzy.

Jon swung his axe downward again.

Billy went to get up but the weight of the armor was holding him down, preventing him from dodging.

Dean leaped and caught Jon's axe by the handle right before it hit Billy, "That was a little too close"

Jon backed away awkwardly, "Sorry"

Billy was still trying to get up, "Is this how fat people feel when they try to do sit ups?"

Dean helped him up, "Yeah, but it looks way funnier when you do it"

"Next, Dean and Tim" Chiron said.

Jon and Billy walked off the sands and Tim stood across from Dean.

Tim spun his staff in his hand, "Ready?"

Dean drew his sword and prepared himself, "When you are"

"Begin" Chiron signaled.

Dean and Tim charged at each other.

* * *

Author's note: _And so begins their days at camp. Now let's see what obstacles they will encounter_


	45. Chapter 45 : Shadow dance

Chapter 45

 _Shadow dance_

 **At the Institute**

Rogue walked towards the subbasement elevator.

Suddenly Kitty phased through a door yawning.

"Not enough sleep? You and Lance were still on the phone at 1:30. So did you ask him?" Rogue asked.

"To the dance?" Kitty asked, "No, you know what everyone around here would say"

Kitty's relationship with Lance was strange at best. The two of them had a rough start, with Lance trying to use Kitty's powers to get the answers for their exams, but somehow the two never stopped talking. Alone that is, when they were with their teammates they kept up appearances and generally avoided one another. Since it would be frowned upon for the two of them to be friends, yet alone dating.

"Who cares?" Rogue said as she pressed the elevator button. Rogue wasn't one to judge someone's love interest, if Kitty likes Lance then it must be for a good reason.

"Hey, have you asked Dean yet? You better hurry before Jean moves in" Kitty said.

"Listen the last time I danced with a guy he nearly ended up in a coma" Rogue said looking down.

"But Dean knows, he won't touch you" Kitty reassured her.

"Ha, no touching? Sounds like a fun way to dance" Rogue said as the elevator doors opened, "I think I'll pass"

They both went in and the doors began to close.

"Hold that elevator!" Jean said from outside.

Kitty held the door for her and Jean walked in as the doors closed.

"Thanks guys forgot to set my alarm" Jean said.

"Why do we have to be at this anyways it's just a test for Dean" Kitty said.

"We work as a team so it's important to—"

"To know everything about each other's strengths and weaknesses" Rogue finished Jean's sentence, "Yeah, yeah, we know the drill"

As the elevator doors opened Rogue walked out first in a hurry.

Jean looked at Kitty, "What's her problem?"

"Aw she's just bummed about the girls dance, you know her no touching thing?" Kitty said.

"Oh" Jean said walking out with Kitty. She never gave Rogue a lot of thought but it must be frustrating to have her power.

The X-men plus Logan sat in the X-jet.

Dean sat in the pilot seat.

He'd been practicing on the jet simulator in the danger room for months and Logan thinks he's ready to do the real thing.

"Whenever you're ready bolt boy" Logan said.

Dean pressed a button and the hangar doors opened.

"Now don't forget, nice and easy" Logan said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You mean boring" he fired the engines slowly and flew out of the hangar.

He flew through the sky like an expert.

"I'm impressed, even I wasn't this good the first time I piloted" Scott admitted.

Jean smirked, she was proud of her boyfriend.

Rogue on the other hand was concerned with something else. Dean looked like he wasn't enjoying himself.

"Is that the fastest you can go?" Rogue asked.

"No more like the slowest" Dean said.

"Spice things up a little bit!" Evan shouted from the back.

"I don't think Santa claws would enjoy it if I did" Dean said staring at Logan.

"I think you're too chicken" Rogue said with a smirk.

"Am I now?" Dean looked determined to prove otherwise.

He pulled up the jet and did a loop in the air.

"Oh man" Kurt said feeling a rush of adrenaline.

"Quit messing around kid!" Logan said grabbing his stomach. He gets very airsick.

"You think this is me messing around? No _this_ is me messing around" Dean put full power into the engines and everyone became glued to their seats.

"Woo!" Rogue shouted in excitement.

Logan's hands couldn't move forward to grab the wheel, "Kid I'm gonna kill you!"

Dean then turned the wheel and the jet spun until it was upside down.

"Dude this is like a roller coaster!" Evan shouted.

"I think I'm gonna hurl" Kitty said covering her mouth.

"Dean I don't like this at all!" Jean shouted.

Dean sighed and rotated the jet to be right side up, "You guys are no fun at all" he turned around, and headed back to the Institute.

The sun was barely creeping over the horizon as the jet flew straight towards the waterfall, bold and determined, not showing any signs of pulling up. The hidden hanger revealed its doors, parting the water.

Everyone unstrapped their seat belts.

"That was cool" Kurt said spinning around from dizziness.

Kitty grabbed a paper bag and puked in it, "please don't ever let him drive again"

The sight of her puking almost made Logan do it, "Don't ever do that again" Logan warned him.

"Did I pass your damn test or not?" Dean asked.

"You're a natural pilot, but a reckless one" Logan reminded him, "I'm still gonna pick shades over you"

Dean shrugged, "I passed, so I don't care"

* * *

 **Later at Bayville high**

Scott, Kurt, and Jean were walking down the hall together.

"He's way too reckless, he could have gotten us killed" Scott said.

"You might be right about him being reckless, but Dean knows better than that. He wouldn't put us in danger" Jean said.

"Don't waste your breath Jean, you know Scott has a stick up his butt" Kurt joked.

"What if one of us wasn't properly strapped in when he inverted the jet? We would have fell on our heads and broken our necks" Scott said.

"Geez man, give it a rest" Kurt said.

"Why should I? I may be a boy scout but at least my way of doing things ensures my teammates safety" Scott said.

Even though it could get annoying Scott's sense of responsibility made him seem so mature, which is one of the reasons why she secretly likes him.

"Sorry guys but I've gotta run" Jean said leaving.

Scott sighed, if only she wasn't going with Dean.

Jean suddenly stopped and faced him, "Scott, uh, can we talk in lunch?"

"Uh yeah sure. Outside in the yard?" Scott asked.

"Ok good, I'll see you then. Bye guys" Jean waved to them as she left.

Scott walked over to his locker while Kurt wondered about what Jean just said.

"Hey dude, I think she's gonna ask you to the dance today" Kurt said trying to psyche him up.

Scott opened his locker and thought about it for a moment, "Hmm, nah, she's going with Dean"

"Hey don't doubt the fuzzy one, I can sense these things" Kurt said with a cocky grin.

Scott smirked, "So fuzzy one" he grabbed a book from his locker and closed it, "Can you tell if that girl in your math class is gonna ask you today?

"Who? Amanda?" Kurt asked, "Uh maybe. Her friends say she likes me but she's so shy. Well I'm hoping" he crossed his fingers.

Scott chuckled, "Be cool"

They both went to their classes as the bell rang.

* * *

Lance was drinking out of the water fountain.

"Hi Lance" Kitty said with a happy expression, "What's up?"

"Oh uh, Hey Kitty" he wiped the water off his mouth, "Not much"

"It was fun talking last night" Kitty said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah" Lance admitted, "Well see you around" he kept on going.

"Uh Lance" Kitty walked in front of him, "Would you like…I mean would you go to the dance with me?"

Lance felt nervous but he tried to look more aloof, "Eh, I'll have to think about it"

"Oh, ok" Kitty said holding her books close to her chest awkwardly. He didn't sound very excited, "I understand, let me know" she turned around and walked slowly.

Lance watched her leave and mustered the courage, "Hey Kitty I thought about it, and the answer is yes"

Kitty turned to look at him for a moment with a bright smile then kept on going with a little skip in her walk.

"Alright" Lance felt pumped and accidentally shook the ground.

Kitty stopped and turned to look at him as she laughed.

Lance scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

* * *

The bell rang signaling all the students it was lunchtime.

Kurt and the rest of his math class got out of their seats and headed for the door.

Walking out the door simultaneously, coincidently, was Kurt and Amanda Sefton.

Amanda had caramel skin, long braided dark hair, and a cute face that Kurt was fond of staring at in class. She seemed to like him but he could never find a way to start a conversation with her.

"Have you been asked to the dance yet?" Amanda asked looking down awkwardly.

That threw Kurt completely off guard, "Uh, no uh, actually I—I mean no. Uh not anyone has asked me no not yet" he spewed out the first words that came to mind which made him sound like a toddler who was panicking.

Amanda smiled, she thought he looked cute when he was nervous, "Would you, uh, go with me?" she looked at him.

"Who me?" Kurt asked sounding shocked, "Uh, yeah, sure, ok!" he got excited really fast.

"You would? Awesome" Amanda turned around to leave in a hurry but she stopped, "So I'll call you later ok?"

"Uh huh" Kurt nodded.

Amanda waved at him as she walked away with her friends.

Kurt had a goofy grin on his face, the fuzzy one had a date!

* * *

Dean put his bookbag in his locker. Tonight was the Sadie Hawkins dance, the one he's been hearing about for months.

After enough banter with his girlfriend Dean decided to give in and go with her. He'd already bought a tux and everything.

Dean closed his locker and sniffed a familiar scent in the air. He turned around and saw Rogue standing right next to him.

"You're very quiet" Dean said.

"Thanks?" Rogue didn't know what else to say.

"You'd be a good assassin" Dean said.

"Is fighting all you think about?" Rogue laughed.

"You know sometimes, very rarely, when I'm alone" Dean leaned closer to her like he was about to tell her a secret.

Rogue leaned closer.

"I think about you dressed as a clown" Dean admitted with a smirk.

Rogue shook her head and laughed, "I hate you sometimes"

Dean laughed, "I can just imagine you with a squeaky red nose"

Rogue punched his arm, "Shut up"

Dean rubbed his arm as if it hurt, "So what can I do for you"

"I uh…" Rogue hesitated to speak, her heart was beating faster the more she thought about it.

Dean heard her heartbeat, she was incredibly nervous about something, "Rogue are you ok? Your heart is racing"

Rogue gulped, it made it even worse that he knew she was nervous, "Would you…go to the dance with me?"

Dean's face fell, oh lord, this was going to be painful.

Dean held her arms and looked at her with a painful expression, "I would love nothing more than to go with you Rogue, believe me. But I'm probably gonna go with Jean"

Rogue frowned, "I understand"

Down the hall three girls walked towards Dean.

Missy, Sissy and Chrissy eyed up Dean.

Ever since he arrived they had had their eyes on him. He was a gorgeous hunk. So far he had resisted their advances but they could be patient. They were certain they were wearing him down.

Missy looked at Rogue who was frowning and laughed, "Aw don't tell me you asked him to the dance? Hahaha"

Rogue's face became serious as she spotted the three blonde bimbos.

"You think he would ever go with a freak like you?" Sissy asked.

"You'd be lucky to if they didn't throw you out at the dance" Chrissy said.

"I think that's enough" Dean said glaring at them.

Missy inched closer and leaned on his chest, "Don't be mad handsome, you should take me to the dance tonight and show me a good time"

Dean pushed her away, "I already have a date"

Missy gasped and looked at Rogue, "Please tell me it's not her"

Dean put his arm around Rogue and pulled her close, "She is, deal with it" he walked away holding Rogue close just to spite her.

Rogue looked back and saw the three bimbos were furious.

"They looked pissed, don't they?" Dean assumed without looking back.

Rogue giggled, "Yes they do"

Missy crossed her arms, "That little freak is gonna regret getting in my way, c'mon girls" she stormed off and her followers of course followed.

"Thanks, that meant a lot" Rogue said.

"No problem, I'm always in the mood to annoy stuck up people" Dean said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after the dance" Rogue walked away looking a little disappointed.

"Hey wait" Dean caught up to her, "You mean you're not going?"

"I mean why would I? There's no one else I wanna go with" Rogue said.

"So just go alone" Dean suggested.

"Forget that, I'll look like a loser if I show up alone" Rogue said not wanting to be embarrassed.

"I want you to be there, to have fun with your friends" Dean said.

"Yeah so I can sit there while you guys slow dance? No thanks" Rogue said.

"I'll dance with you" Dean said.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "What about Jean?"

"Just because I'm going with Jean doesn't mean I can't dance with you. I'll see you later" Dean said as he left.

* * *

Scott, Evan, and Kurt were sitting outside having lunch.

"What should I wear? I mean is it formal? Semi-formal? What?" Kurt asked his friends. He seemed extremely worried about his situation, "The Prof's gonna have to reprogram my image inducer"

"That's right bro, she's gonna feel three furry fingers" Evan reminded him. His image inducer only made him look the part, people could still feel his body regardless.

Kurt facepalmed, "Oh man that's right! What am I gonna do?! Oh I've gotta call this off what was I thinking?"

"Whoa Kurt calm down. No problem just wear gloves, she'll never know" Scott said.

"Gloves? But won't she think that's kind of weird?" Kurt asked.

"Look just make up some excuse like you've got a rash or something. It's like whenever someone hassles me about my shades I just say I have an eye condition and they buy it"

"Hey Scott" Evan said drinking his juice.

Scott looked at him.

"Here she comes" Evan said pointing behind him.

Scott looked back and saw Jean making a B line towards him.

"Uh" Scott said feeling nervous, what could she want?

Suddenly Taryn sat next to Scott, "Hi Scott, will you like go to the dance with me?"

Evan and Kurt looked at each other, she couldn't have had worse timing.

"Uh?" Scott looked back at Jean.

Jean stopped as she got close enough to hear Taryn's thoughts and she left in a hurry with a frown.

Scott looked disappointed, he was hoping Jean would ask him but guess not.

* * *

After the school day was over everyone hurried home to prepare for the dance.

Taryn was walking out of school with two of her friends.

"When he said yes I just about melted right there!" Taryn said.

"You are sooo lucky, he's hot, and totally Hollywood in those shades" One of her friends said.

As they walked towards the street Jean was about to leave with Dean.

"Um hi Jean" Taryn said with a smile as she waved.

"Hi" Jean said as she hopped on Dean's bike with a sour face.

"See ya later Taryn" Dean waved to her as they rode off.

Taryn waved at Dean as they left.

One of Taryn's friends gasped, "Whoa did you see that? She's like so jealous of you"

"Yeah but it's her own fault, she's had plenty of chances at Scott" Taryn smirked.

Dean had noticed her sour mood, "You ok?"

"I'm fine" Jean said not really meaning her words. As they rode she looked at his motorcycle and had a thought, "You're not gonna take me to the dance with your bike, are you?"

"I can tell by your tone that I should say no" Dean joked.

"Yes, you should get a limo" Jean said.

"A limo? Screw that. If I'm gonna take you there in a car I might as well buy one" Dean said.

"I just don't want to ride a motorcycle because the wind is going to ruin my hair" Jean said.

Dean nodded, "I'll take care of it"

* * *

 **At the Boarding house**

Lance's buddies were standing around him as he sat on the couch teasing him.

Blob was on the floor laughing.

Toad was making kissy faces at Lance.

Eileen sat on the armrest of his chair ruffling his hair, "What's gonna happen after the dance?" she laughed.

"We wouldn't be caught dead at that stupid dance" Blob said.

"Yeah haha" Toad said.

Lance sat there ignoring all of them, he expected as much.

Eileen looked at Blob, "Really Fred? Aw that's too bad, cause I was thinking about asking you" she said staring at him.

"Uh um, you were?" Blob asked.

"No! Ha!" Eileen laughed as she left.

Blob crossed his arms, "I knew she was lying"

Kratos passed by dripping with sweat from his workout, "You're all pathetic" he left again.

Toad watched him eave, "Man does this fool do anything but train and verbally shit on people"

Lance shook his head, "Nope"

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Everyone who had to go pick up dates had already left and Lance had already picked up Kitty, which left Jean and Rogue.

Jean was standing in front of her mirror. She wore an elegant yellow dress and a silver necklace to go with it.

She was just handling the finishing touches when Rogue walked in, "Hey Jean"

Jean turned around to look at Rogue.

Rogue was dressed in her normal clothing.

"What is it?" Jean asked.

"Dean texted me saying we should go outside and wait for him" Rogue said.

"Ok" Jean grabbed her purse, "Wait we? You're going too?"

They walked downstairs, "Yeah, Dean convinced me to go" Rogue said.

"That's good, it'll be fun if we're all there" Jean said.

Suddenly they heard the loud roar of a car engine.

The two of them went outside and saw a brand new gold Camaro with black racing stripes pull up in front of the mansion.

The door opened and Dean stepped out of the car. He wore a black sports jacket, with a white dress shirt, and a yellow bowtie.

Dean walked around the car and opened the door, "Ladies, if you please"

Rogue whistled, "Don't you look sharp" she complimented him as she went I the back seat.

"Thank you, and you look as beautiful as you always do" Dean said with a smile.

"Oh, shut up" Rogue said with a smirk.

Jean walked up to him, "And what about me?"

Dean gave her a quick kiss on the lips and leaned in close, "I wanna do bad things to you" he whispered.

Jean blushed and sat in the car.

Dean walked around the car, "I'm so good at this"

* * *

 **At Bayville high**

Like all school dances there was loud music to dance to, more food than you can eat, and a huge punch bowl that someone spiked with hard alcohol.

Dean walked in with Jean and Rogue.

"I'm gonna get myself some punch, do you want some?" Jean asked Dean.

"Absolutely" Dean said.

Jean walked over to the punch table.

Dean put his arm around Rogue, "Aren't you happy you came?"

Not too far away Missy, Sissy, and Chrissy spotted Dean with his arm around the freak.

"Ladies, I think it's time the freak learns her place" Missy said glaring at her.

On the dancefloor Lance and Kitty were dancing together.

"See? Being with me hasn't been so bad has it?" Lance asked.

Kitty smirked, "No it hasn't, but then again none of your friends are here for you to show off in front of"

Lance rolled his eyes.

Scott and Taryn were sitting at a table not too far from the dancefloor.

"Why don't you wanna dance?" Taryn asked.

"I just don't dance to music like this" Scott said feeling embarrassed.

"Hey Scott" Jean said walking over with Dean.

Scott noticed them, "Hey guys"

Jean looked at Taryn, "Oh hey Taryn" she said plainly.

Taryn pulled Scott close and smirked, "Hey"

Dean rolled his eyes, 'Well this is totally going to be fun' he thought sarcastically.

Kurt and Amanda were on the dancefloor.

"Sorry about the gloves, I feel like such a dork. I mean getting a rash the day of the dance? Must be my nerves" Kurt said.

"I think they make you look handsome and debonair" Amanda said.

"Really? You don't think I look like a butler or something?" Kurt asked.

Amanda giggled, "No" she said as she stared into his eyes, "I'm glad you came with me"

"Heh, well I'm glad you asked" Kurt said.

Dean, who wasn't paying attention to Jean and Taryn's conversation, looked over to Rogue where she was sitting alone.

She had a look of blank indifference on her face.

Dean took a moment to study her features once again.

Rogue held her hands over her stomach, pulling her shirt tightly against her and outlining her womanly assets. Beautiful indeed.

His eyes traveled up to her face, noting her smooth, pale, perfect skin. As if it were carved from white marble. He watched her eyes move over the crowd, slowly closing in on him.

After a moment their eyes met, and Dean was stunned. He was drawn into the deep pools of emerald green as a small proud smile grew across Rogue's lips. He managed to blink, realizing how intently he had been staring, returning the punch to his lips and his attentions to Jean as he continued.

Rogue sighed, why does he give her those looks? It only makes it worse.

Kitty walked over to where Rogue was sitting.

"You made it" Kitty said sitting next to her.

"What a great choice I made" Rogue said sarcastically.

"C'mon cheer up, it's not like you don't have people to talk to" Kitty said implying herself.

"Really? I don't see any" Rogue joked.

"You're a bag of laughs" Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"So what happened to Lance?" Rogue asked.

"He went to get some punch" Kitty said.

"I don't know if you guys should drink that" Rogue said as she sipped on punch.

"Why not?" Kitty asked.

Rogue shrugged, "No reason" she said with a smirk.

Lance brought back two cups, "Here you go" he gave Kitty one.

"Where's the rest of your group Lance?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Where's your date?" Lance replied with a question.

"Be nice" Kitty reminded him.

"Whatever" Rogue said walking away.

Suddenly a slow dance went on.

Taryn grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, "You have to dance this"

"Wait hold on" Scott said as he was forced to dance.

Dean looked at Jean, "You ready to forget about Taryn and dance?"

He could tell from the beginning of their conversation that Jean wasn't happy with Taryn for some reason.

Jean felt kind of bad focusing her attention on just Taryn when she should be enjoying herself, "Yeah"

"Then follow me" Dean softly grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Dean placed one hand on her waist and the other held Jean's hand.

Kurt and Amanda were also enjoying the slow dance.

"Kurt I have to confess something" Amanda looking down and then back at him, "I know about you, that you don't always look like this"

Kurt felt his stomach tie into a knot, "Uh, yeah I know this is one of my good days. You should see me in the mornings"

Amanda smiled at his joke, "You know what I mean, the real you that you hide. Ever since I found out, I can't stop thinking about you" she put her hands on his cheeks and seemed like she was about to kiss him.

Kurt grabbed her hands and moved back a couple of inches, "Amanda, I'm not sure what you're talking about. I'm, eh, I'm what you see that's all"

Amanda nodded, "Ok Kurt, I can wait. Until you're ready to show me" she leaned on his chest as they danced.

Kurt's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull as he was dancing.

Dean noticed Kurt's eyes and felt confused.

Jean noticed this, "What is it?"

"Kurt's making weird faces" Dean said, "Anyways, you having fun?"

"Yeah, you're a good dancer" Jean said.

"Am I really? Or are you just trying to get in my pants?" Dean joked.

Jean slid one hand over his rear, "What if I am?" She said seductively.

"Well then you might be the lucky girl that takes me home tonight" Dean winked at her.

Jean giggled, "You're too funny" she said putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in close.

Their lips met and they shared a brief kiss.

When they separated Jean still had her eyes closed and she lightly bit her lip in a lustful fashion.

"You look like you enjoyed that a little too much" Dean said.

Jean smiled then looked at him, "I feel so comfortable around you"

Dean grinned deviously, 'I think I know what that means'

Rogue, who was standing by the desert table, looked over to Dean. He seemed to be enjoying himself with Jean, she practically couldn't take her eyes off him.

What she would give to trade places with Jean right now.

Behind Rogue the three blond bimbos were sneaking up to her holding a cake.

Dean happened to glance at Rogue for a moment, just long enough to witness a cake get dropped on her head.

Rogue stood there for a moment. She wiped the cake off her face and looked at it in her hands.

Missy, Sissy, and Chrissy, who were the ones that dropped the cake on Rogue, started laughing at her.

Rogue slowly turned around and looked at the 3 blonde bimbos.

The blondes stopped laughing as they noticed something strange about Rogue.

Rogue was glaring at them with a hateful look, but for some reason her eyes were faintly glowing green.

She clenched her fists and looked like she was about to throw a punch.

Dean stomped his way over to the 3 bimbos, "What is wrong with you?!"

Rogue snapped out of her enraged state from the sound of his voice.

Everyone in the gymnasium stopped dancing and looked at the scene.

Dean looked beyond furious, "You don't have anything else better to do than harass other people?! Why don't you just go enjoy yourself for a change?!"

"I am enjoying myself!" Missy shouted back.

Dean felt the dying urge to throw his fist at her but he knew better than that. Instead he grabbed the punch bowl and dumped it over their heads.

All three of them gasped.

"My dress!" Missy said.

"My hair!" Chrissy said.

"My makeup!" Sissy said.

"Hope you enjoy your night" Dean tossed the bowl aside, took Rogue's hand, and led her towards the bathroom, "Let's get you cleaned up"

One of the teachers walked up to Dean, "Young man that is no way to—"

"Eat a dick!" Dean shouted at the teacher.

The teacher was startled as the two teens walked out.

Rogue was in the bathroom washing the cake out of her hair.

Dean was outside pacing back and forth muttering something about skanky bitches.

Rogue looked up into the mirror and the cake was completely cleaned off.

All her makeup washed off leaving her face bare and since her hair was wet it slowly reverted to its more curly state.

Rogue stared into the mirror at her natural look, as she always did every morning before she covered it up with dark makeup and her hair straightener.

Jean found Dean outside the girl's bathroom, "Hey"

Dean looked surprised, "Hey! I'm sorry I left you on the dance floor, I just wanted to make sure—"

"It's ok, I understand" Jean said sincerely, "I'm gonna see how she's doing"

Dean nodded, "I'll be inside" he went back to the gymnasium.

Jean went into the bathroom and saw Rogue looking into a mirror, "Did the cake come out?" she asked walking up to her.

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, but my makeup is ruined and I didn't bring any with me" she looked disappointed that she couldn't fix herself.

Jean raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you care what people think?"

Rogue sighed, 'Since I started caring about someone'

"You don't need your makeup, just come back inside and hang out with the rest of us" Jean offered.

Rogue shook her head, "No, I'll just head on home" she walked out of the bathroom with a sad expression.

Jean frowned, she can't blame her. If Jean had a cake dropped on her head she's want to go home too.

Inside the gymnasium, Dean was standing next to his friends as he spotted Rogue walking towards the exit in a hurry.

Dean stopped her, "Hey why're you leaving?"

Rogue was hoping she could avoid facing him, "There's nothing for me to do so I'm going home" she went to move around him but he once again stood in her way.

"That's not true. I get that what happened has you down, probably more than that, but you shouldn't let that stop you from having fun with us" Dean said wanting her to stay.

"Just face it Dean, this kind of thing isn't for me" Rogue said with a frown.

Dean was disappointed the night didn't go better for her, "Fine, I'll let you go. After I give you that dance I promised you"

Rogue sighed, "Fine"

"Gimme one sec" Dean went over to the DJ, told him something, and then passed him some money.

As Dean walked over to Rogue the song changed from a fast pace to another slow dance.

Rogue looked embarrassed, "You're really something you know that"

Dean smirked and led her to the dance floor.

He put his hand on her waist and pulled her close.

Rogue can recall the last time she was this close to him. On his birthday when they were inches apart.

Rogue tried her best not to look into his eyes, whenever that happened she would get lost into those baby blues.

Jean came back inside and spotted Dean dancing with Rogue.

There was a part of her that felt a little jealous, but Jean couldn't help but smile as she saw happiness on Rogue's face. A thing of rarity.

Jean doesn't know what it is but somehow Dean can bring a smile to anyone's face.

As they were dancing Dean noticed Rogue wasn't looking at him.

"Do I have something on my nose or something?" Dean asked.

Rogue laughed and finally looked at him, but not in the eyes, "What?"

"Cause you look like you're trying to avoid my face" Dean joked.

Rogue laughed.

On the plus side, Rogue was secretly smirking at the fact the bane of her existence, the 3 blond bimbos could only watch green with envy as she dances with the most handsome guy here.

In fact, when she spotted them looking at her she made that smirk. For once Rogue had to think it was good to be her.

Finally, her gaze lifted and eyes brightened as she looked into his eyes.

Rogue stepped toward him, raising a hand to his cheek. Her breathing fluttered, while her cheeks flushed pink.

Could this be the moment? She was so close. Could he lean in and kiss her?

Their eyes locked and he saw into her emerald pools. In them he saw the universe. And he saw her reluctance before her eyes could flutter and pull away. She turned away from him, and her statue-esque composure returned.

Once the song was over Rogue stood there still staring at him.

I..." Rogue's voice wavered for a moment, "I can't thank you enough"

"You don't need to thank me, your smile was enough" Dean said sincerely.

Rogue embraced him in a tight hug, "Thanks anyways"

Dean pat her back, "Any time"

Rogue let go of him, "Alright, I'm gonna go"

"Get home safe" Dean said as she left.

Jean walked over to him, "That was really sweet"

"I couldn't stand seeing her sad" Dean said.

Jean pulled him close, "You always know what to do to cheer a girl up don't you?"

Dean shrugged, "My dad was a ladies man after all, I must have gotten it from him"

Jean recalled the stories of Zeus, it was true. He was notorious for wooing princesses and more importantly cheating on his wife Hera.

But from what Jean can see Dean is nothing like that. A cheater that is.

"Now I think I have a bottle of Jack Daniels in my car that we can split with the group" Dean offered.

Jean gasped, "You're so bad" she said playfully.

"I know, but you love it" Dean said with a cocky grin.

* * *

Kurt and Amanda had gone for a walk outside as the rest of his friends kept on partying.

"So how did you know?" Kurt asked.

"A few months ago, I saw you arguing with your friend in the hallway at school. I already liked you then but I don't think you even knew who I was. Anyways, when you suddenly changed into…into…something else and then disappeared I couldn't believe it. At first I thought it must be some kind of trick or something but I couldn't stop thinking about it, I—I haven't told anyone else I mean who would believe me? All I knew was I just had to get to know you" Amanda said with a bright smile.

"I—I don't know what to say" Kurt said.

"Will you show me? Please? Like I saw you that day?" Amanda looked determined to see his true form.

Kurt frowned, "You won't like what you see up close"

"Let me decide that" Amanda said.

Kurt sighed, "Alright" he put his finger on the image inducer button, "Here goes" he pressed it and the image of him in a tux vanished revealing his blue form in his X-man uniform.

Amanda gasped lightly from the surprise and didn't say anything.

Kurt looked at the ground, not daring to look at her face to see the expression of horror he's always gotten, "Well?"

Amanda inched closer to him and touched his furry skin, "Did you know blue is my favorite color?" she said smiling at him.

Kurt chuckled and felt his heart skip a beat, "Eh so, I know a good shortcut to the ice cream shop" they started walking hand in hand, "Up for it?"

"I'm buying" Amanda said.

"Oh, an offer you may regret" Kurt said as his tail wiggled back and forth behind him. Then they teleported and vanished.

* * *

 **Later** **at the Institute**

Dean and Jean finally got home. Much later than the others because Jean insisted Dean not to drive since he drank.

Dean helped Jean walk up the steps.

Jean almost fell but Dean caught her.

Jean laughed a little bit, "I shouldn't have had that 3rd shot"

"Shhh, we don't wanna wake anybody up" Dean said.

Jean nodded, "Right"

They walked by Dean's room and Jean stopped, "Wait, the nights not over yet (hiccup) let's hang out in your room for a little (hiccup) while"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Ok"

They went in his room and he set her down on his bed while he sat on his desk chair and sighed, "What a night"

Jean's foot tapped Dean's shoulder, "Mmmm, come here" she said with a low voice.

Dean turned around and saw she was laying down, "What're you doing?" he sat next to her.

"Your bed is so comfortable, I wanna sleep in it" Jean said with a silly smirk.

Dean shook his head, "Yeah, that's not happening"

Jean pulled him close and gave him a deep kiss. As their tongues swirled around each other Jean's hand traveled lower towards his crotch.

Dean backed away and smirked, "What're you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to have sex with you" Jean said biting her lip in a lustful fashion as she unzipped his pants.

Dean carefully stopped her, "Jean you're drunk, you're not thinking straight"

"No I'm not!" Jean said playfully.

Dean covered her mouth, "Not so loud"

Jean laughed, "I'm sorry"

Dean closed his door.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I decided that I'm ready" Jean said pulling him close and kissing him again.

Dean backed away slowly, "You're sure?" he double checked.

Jean kissed his cheek, then went to his neck, then she started nibbling on his ear, "I want you to be my first" she whispered in his ear.

Dean had a cocky grin, "Then prepare to have your world rocked" he gave her a deep passionate kiss as they both began to undress.

* * *

Author's note: _Sorry for the late update everyone, I've been exhausted from work this past week and a half but at least I'm only 3 chapters behind. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be posting the next one asap!_


	46. Chapter 46 : Every man for himself

Chapter 46

 _Every man for himself_

 **At the Institute**

Jean was fast asleep in Dean's bed. She was so tired from last night that she slept all the way till noon.

Jean slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room.

Dean was nowhere to be found.

Jean yawned and stretched out, 'What happened last night?' She looked underneath the sheets and realized she was naked.

Jean smiled, 'Oh right'

Dean opened the door and walked in. He just came back from his daily workout, which meant at the moment, he was sweaty and shirtless.

Jean couldn't help but lustfully lick her lips.

Dean closed the door behind him and looked at her, "Hey you woke up"

Jean pulled Dean towards her with her telekinesis and gave him a deep kiss.

When they separated, Dean smirked, "Someone woke up happy today"

"I know something you can do to make me even happier" Jean said hinting at something.

"Now?" Dean asked, "It's Saturday, everyone's up and about, and I need to go to camp soon"

Jean thought about it for a second, "Damn you're right" she didn't wanna get caught with her clothes off...but then again, "Let's make it a quick one"

"I can live with that" Dean said hurrying to undress.

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Tim was watching Billy and Jon practicing on the logs.

Billy went to sweep one of his legs.

Jon raised his foot, avoiding the sweep, and swung his staff down at him.

Billy hopped to the log next to him, avoiding the attack, and swung his staff at Jon's head.

The wooden staff broke over Jon's head and seemed to have no effect.

Tim laughed.

Billy looked at his broken staff, "Aw man look what your big head did"

Jon threw his staff at Billy out of frustration.

Billy ducked underneath it.

Chiron caught the staff as he trotted towards them.

"Oh shit, you almost took Chiron's head off" Billy said.

"Sorry" Jon said sincerely.

Chiron passed the staff back to him, "I suppose an outburst is expected when sparring with Billy"

Billy hopped off the logs, "There's no one in this world I can't get a reaction out of"

Jon also hopped off the logs, "Let's see how you'll react when I squish you" he threatened.

"Dean isn't here?" Chiron asked looking around for him.

"No, he would have been here by now if he was" Tim said.

"He's usually always here by Friday" Chiron said.

"He's been dealing with a lot lately, he probably got caught up with his team or his brother or something" Tim assumed.

Chiron nodded but then did a double take, "Wait, did you say brother?" He suddenly looked gravely concerned.

"He didn't tell you?" Tim asked.

Coincidentally Dean arrived on the scene.

Chiron shook his head, "No he didn't"

Tim noticed Dean walking towards them, "Speak of the devil"

"Did I miss anything?" Dean asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you met your brother?" Chiron asked with a worried expression.

Dean suddenly remembered that he never mentioned it to Chiron, "It must have slipped my mind"

"When did this happen?" Chiron asked.

"About a week ago" Dean said recalling his first encounter, "He just showed up one day, challenged me and my friends, and beat us all"

Chiron was shocked, "What do you mean he beat you?"

"He beat us all at the same time. And we barely even hurt him" Dean said.

Chiron stroked his beard as he thought, "What weapons did he use?"

"Two short swords, made of an extremely powerful metal. He broke my gladii" Dean said.

"His weapons were most likely made of adamantine" Chiron said.

That explains why the metal seemed familiar to Dean.

"But from the looks of it you need to step up your training to catch up to him" Chiron said.

Dean sighed heavily, "Yeah I know"

"Assemble the campers, I have a new training exercise" Chiron went to leave.

"Wait Chiron" Dean stopped him.

Chiron stopped and turned around, "What is it?"

"My brother, Kratos, he showed me a mark he was born with and I have one too" Dean lifted his sleeve, "Is this something all half-bloods are born with?"

Chiron trotted closer and examined the mark, "How peculiar, with the exception of Percy, I've never seen demigods with marks before"

Billy's face lit up, "Hey I—"

Tim bashed Billy in the head with his staff.

"Hey what the hell?!" Billy said.

Tim shrugged as he smirked.

Chiron raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I'll see you all shortly" he trotted away.

"You're gonna pay for that" Billy zipped at Tim.

Billy went right through one of Tim's illusions and ran into a tree, "Fuck!"

"Let me see the mark" Tim said.

Dean lifted his sleeve again and showed it to him.

"Hmmm, it's kind of like an alpha" Tim said.

"That's one way of looking at it" Jon said.

"I actually have one too" Tim said turning around and pointing to the base of his skull.

It resembled an atom symbol, except in the center instead of a nucleus there was a brain.

"So it's not just me then" Dean said.

"Now that you brought it up" Jon said lifting his right arm. On his inner bicep were crossed axes, "I was always curious what this was"

Billy walked towards them rubbing his forehead, "If Einstein here hadn't interrupted me!" He glared at Tim, "I was gonna say I have one too" he lifted his pants on his left leg.

Right above his ankle was a mark that resembled a feather, "I'm in the same boat guys"

"That's strange" Dean said, "Why are we the only ones who have it?"

"Plus this guy Percy" Billy said.

"It's probably just a coincidence" Jon said.

Tim shook his head, "I don't think so, but until we know more there's nothing we can do"

"Hey why didn't you let Billy say something before?" Dean asked.

"I feel like Chiron knows way more than he tells us" Tim said.

"You don't trust him?" Dean asked.

"It's not whether I trust him or not, it's whether he trusts us with the truth" Tim said.

"The truth of what? What could he be hiding?" Jon asked.

Tim looked troubled, "I don't know what it is, I just get this vibe from him that tells me he's hiding or trying to avoid speaking about something"

"Based on what facts?" Dean asked curiously.

"Like when he convinced Mr. D to stop just by mentioning your name, or when I brought up your brother to him and he wouldn't stop asking questions, or how just now he practically ignored you when you asked about the marks and their significance" Tim said.

"I would have known if he was lying, I can hear his heartbeat" Dean said.

"Would you?" Tim asked, "Are you familiar with a centaur's physiology?"

"Well...no" Dean said sheepishly.

"Also, having lived for thousands of years, wouldn't it be practical to master the art of lying?" Tim asked.

Dean thought about what he said, "You've got a point there"

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Jon asked.

"What we should until he decides to tell us. Train" Tim said.

* * *

Everyone had gathered by the sandpits.

"I've decided to make some alterations to my training methods" Chiron announced.

"We're not gonna be in teams of 2 anymore?" Clarisse asked with a smile. She hated having a partner that wasn't a child of Ares.

"No, everyone will keep their partners to train with on their own" Chiron said.

Clarisse frowned, "Great" being pared with a half-blood from the Aphrodite cabin was a drag.

"To further prepare you for missions, I'll put you in teams of four" Chiron said.

Tim looked at Dean with a cocky grin, "I suppose this is coincidence as well"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever"

"Each team will decide who its leader will be, but if a unanimous decision cannot be made I'll choose" Chiron said.

He began announcing the teams one by one.

Of course the four troublemakers were paired together.

"So I'm obviously going to be the leader" Billy said cockily.

"The day I can't squash you is the day I'll take orders from you" Jon said.

"Jon, the leader doesn't have to necessarily be the strongest fighter" Dean said.

"Right, that title belongs to the smartest of the group" Tim said with a smirk.

"You mean the one with the biggest ego?" Dean asked staring at him.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "I don't have an ego"

Dean laughed, "Are you kidding me? You think everyone but you is a moron"

"Everyone but me _is_ a moron" Tim insisted.

Billy smirked, "Let's decide with a dance contest"

"Screw that, let's arm wrestle for it" Jon said.

"See what I mean?" Tim asked.

They all started arguing amongst themselves.

Chiron heard their loud voices and trotted over to them.

"What about you? You never take a fight seriously! You almost lost twice because of that" Tim reminded him.

"I don't wanna accidentally kill anyone" Dean said with a straight face.

"Bring it on!" Billy shouted at Jon.

Jon picked up his axe, "I will shove this thing straight up your—"

"BOYS!" Chiron yelled.

The whole place went silent from the roar of his voice. No one ever heard him raise his voice before.

Billy, who was behind Jon, peaked his head out a little bit to see, "Is he gonna hit me?"

Chiron gave them a stern look, "What seems to be the issue?"

"No unanimous decision here" Tim said crossing his arms.

Chiron looked at them, "Each of you tell me who you think should lead"

"Me" Billy said.

"Me" Jon said.

"Me" Tim said.

Dean looked at the others, "I don't know"

Chiron looked at Dean with curiosity, "What don't you know?"

"I don't know who should lead, more importantly I don't know if we should be a team" Dean said.

The three teens looked at him, "What?" they said in unison.

"Why do you think that?" Chiron asked.

"C'mon guys, we're still good friends. We're just too different to be on a team" Dean said.

Chiron stroked his beard, "I think Dean should lead"

Tim looked insulted, "Why?"

"He may not see the answer, but he recognizes the problem" Chiron said seeing potential in him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, I'm more of the ace in the hole not the shot caller" Dean said not feeling comfortable with that idea.

"Given that you've been here the longest and since you have experience operating with a team you're clearly the most qualified" Chiron said.

Tim stared at Chiron with his mouth open, "What?!"

"That's such bullshit" Billy said crossing his arms.

Jon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"At least it's not you" Jon said feeling a little better.

"Smart kid! Right here!" Tim pointed at himself.

"Until all of you can agree on a decision Dean will assume command of this team" Chiron trotted away.

Dean sighed and his three teammates looked at him wearily.

"I guess that's that" Tim looked disappointed.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

The Professor was in his study reviewing all of his student's grades. It was his job after all to make sure they were keeping up with everything.

He picked up the paper with Jean's grades, 'Nothing less than A's as always' he thought with a smile. His prized pupil was always making him proud.

Charles then picked up Scott's, 'A's and B's, excellent' he went to Rogue's and saw B's and C's, 'Our little runaway could use some improvement, but not bad'

Then Charles looked at Evan's and frowned, 'I think I need to have a talk with Evan about his use of spare time'

Just then his phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was Dean, "Hello?"

"Hey Prof, I wanted to get some advice on leading a team" Dean asked.

"Really? What for?" Charles asked.

"Chiron has put me in charge of a group and I think some friendly advice might go a long way" Dean said.

"Well being a leader involves being proficient in using tactics, and tactics are about clearly grasping a tough situation and formulating the best plan" Charles said.

"Ah ok" Dean said and then heard his team calling his name, "Ok I gotta go, thanks again for the advice" he hung up.

Charles smiled as he put his phone down, 'He must be advancing quickly if he's already been assigned a team' he then looked at Dean's grades and saw all A+'s, 'His grades have changed since he first got here. He went from decent to a straight A student, remarkable'

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

The 4 teens stood by the sandpits.

Chiron had already explained the training rules to everyone.

Each team would choose a person to fight a 1v1 battle. The loser would be eliminated and the winner could either choose to keep fighting or tag in a teammate. The only way to win is to eliminate the entire team.

Jon was the first to go.

"Do your best buddy" Dean cheered for his teammate.

"Don't fuck up" Billy reminded him.

Jon looked back and glared at Billy for a moment before looking back at his opponent.

Richie stood across from him with his shield up and his spear on top of it ready to strike.

The first team they would fight would be the Apollo Cabin team.

Jon made the first move by swinging his axe downward.

Richie stepped to the right, deflected the attack off his shield, and thrusted his spear forward.

The spear pierced Jon's left hip where there was no armor to protect, "Ah!"

"Ooh what a shot" Tim winced.

Richie pulled back his spear and raised his shield once again.

Jon touched his wound and saw he was bleeding pretty fast. He then charged as he swung his axe horizontally.

Richie ducked underneath the axe and tripped Jon with his spear.

Jon fell on his back.

"C'mon Jon you can do it" Dean cheered for him.

Richie swung his spear downward.

Jon blocked the attack and swung his axe forward.

Richie blocked with his shield and thrusted his spear forward until it was centimeters away from Jon's throat, "You lose"

"Damn" Dean said.

Richie went back to his teammates while Jon did the same.

"Dude you got owned!" Billy said laughing at him.

Jon was about to charge at him when Dean stopped him, "Hold on Jon, let's see how Billy does next"

Billy shrugged, "Aight, watch and learn" he stepped onto the sands.

The youngest of the group stepped onto the sands.

Will Solace, noted as having Apollo's surfer-body, shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes, and having an athletic build. He typically dressed casually in a t-shirt and shorts.

He might only be 12 years old but he was exceptional for his age.

Billy looked unimpressed, "Really? I have to fight a kid?"

Will held a sling in his hand, he placed a bronze pellet in the pocket and started swinging it.

Billy chuckled and bent his knees so he could be eye level with the younger half-blood, "Aw, what you got there little guy?"

Will flashed him a devious smirk before he threw the bronze pellet at Billy.

The pellet flew at Billy faster than he could react. It hit him square in the face and knocked him out.

Jon laughed hard.

Tim smirked and stared at Dean.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, 'god help me'

Will skipped back over to his team.

' _ **I hope you're referring to me and not that silly Christian god**_ ' Zeus randomly said.

Dean looked up in frustration, 'It's not my fault I was raised Catholic'

Jon dragged Billy back over to them.

"Ok then, I think I should go next" Dean said assessing the situation.

Right as he said that Tim grabbed his staff and stepped onto the sands.

"Hey hold on!" Dean called out to him.

Tim ignored him and gave him the middle finger.

Dean clenched his fist in anger.

On the other side, Michael Yew stepped onto the sands.

Michael stood at 5'6 but with an extra 2 feet of attitude, with black hair and brown eyes. Like his brothers, he has musteline features, with a pointy nose and scrunched-up features – either from looking down the shaft of his arrow or from scowling too much. He held a shield and a single edged blade with a curved tip.

Michael is often bad-tempered, but is a good fighter, and quick on his feet and his mind. He has a smart mouth, and gets into fights a lot because he always seems to have a chip on his shoulder. He is a solid friend though.

Michael charged first, going for an early attack.

Tim pole vaulted over him, turned around, and brought his staff down on his head.

Michael's helmet took the brunt of the attack but that didn't stop it from ringing like a gong, deafening him for a few moments.

Tim then thrusted his staff forward a few times.

Michael instinctively covered himself with his shield, blocking the attacks.

Tim then thrusted downward towards his legs.

Michael brought his shield down at the right moment, knocking the staff out of Tim's hands and onto the ground. He then pushed the staff away with a swing of his sword, spun around utilizing the momentum he built up, and went to cleave Tim in half.

Tim ducked underneath the blade then jumped over Michael.

Moving too fast for him to react, Michael lost sight of his opponent.

Tim, while he was in midair, looked like he was about to make a move but then he glanced at Dean and hesitated.

Dean took note of that.

Tim landed behind Michael and backed away.

Michael looked behind him and turned around cautiously.

Billy looked at him in shock, "What the? You had him!"

Tim kept his eyes on his opponent and ignored Billy.

Jon just watched and looked uninterested.

Billy looked at Dean, "Did you see—"

"Tim can make his own decisions" Dean said with his arms crossed.

Tim eyed his staff on the ground not too far from him. He wiggled his fingers in the direction of his staff, almost blatantly.

Michael saw his fingers and realized his next move.

Tim cartwheeled across the ground towards his staff.

Michael, having predicted his rash attempt, was standing in front of the staff.

As soon as Tim came out of his cartwheel, Michael placed his blade at his throat.

Tim put his hands up, "You win"

They both went back to their teammates.

"You could have easily won if you wanted to" Dean said to Tim.

Tim chose not to say anything.

Dean sighed, "Alright then" he grabbed his sword and shield, and stepped on to the sands.

From the other team, Lee Fletcher stepped onto the sands.

Lee was the head counselor of the Apollo cabin. Being 19, he was one of the oldest people at camp, and one of the most experienced. He held a duel edged sword with both his hands.

Dean remembered one of Chiron's lessons. Fighting two-handed with a sword gives you more power, but fighting one-handed with a shield gives you better defense and versatility. There are more moves, more options, more ways to kill.

Dean and Lee approached each other slowly.

Dean slashed horizontally.

Lee backed away, dodging it, and spun around for a diagonal slash.

Dean blocked with his shield and slashed vertically.

Lee blocked with his sword.

They pushed against each other's blade in a test of brute strength.

Lee had an advantage because he was using two hands, so he began to push Dean back.

Dean brought his shield up, knocking his sword off his, and slashed his calve.

Lee instinctively backed away. He looked at the wound on his leg and saw it wasn't too bad. Realizing this wouldn't be an easy battle, he charged at his opponent with all his might.

The two of them went back and forth, slash, block, slash, counter, slash, dodge, neither gave the other any ground.

Dean ducked underneath a horizontal slash and smacked Lee in the face with his shield opening a gash on his forehead.

Lee shook off the hit and saw some of his blood on the sand. He furiously charged at Dean moving even faster than before.

Dean blocked a diagonal slash and stabbed forward aiming for his shoulder.

Lee ducked underneath it and sliced deep into Dean's thigh as he spun.

The slice made Dean drop to one knee from the surge of pain.

Then as Lee spun he hit Dean with the pommel of his sword and knocked him down.

Dean felt lightheaded and for a moment almost lost consciousness but he managed to resist the urge to close his eyes.

Lee was about to bring down his sword to his throat to end the fight but Dean blocked with his shield and kicked him in the chest, making him skid backwards.

Dean got on his feet and Lee was already charging again.

Dean blocked a downward slash with his blade.

Then Lee spun his blade in his hand and stabbed forward.

Dean moved a few inches to avoid being cut and slammed his shield against himself, grabbing hold of his opponent's weapon. He then spun around, tossed Lee's sword behind him, and came up slamming his shield against Lee's jaw.

Lee fell on his back, out cold.

Dean dropped his guard and took a breather, he was a tough opponent.

Lee's teammates helped him back.

"Yeah!" Billy raised his hands in triumph.

Jon smirked, "At least one of us won"

'At the very least he's leading through example' Tim thought.

Richie stepped onto the sands.

Dean raised his guard, 'One down, three more to go'

"Ready when you are Dean" Richie said pointing his spear at him.

Dean briefly glanced at his thigh wound, it was bleeding fast, he had to hurry. He began by approaching his opponent.

Richie thrusted his spear forward a few times.

Dean dodged the thrusts and quickly tried to close the gap between them.

Richie then swung his spear horizontally.

Dean stopped and braced himself as his shield collided with Richie's spear.

Richie then pushed on Dean's shield with a powerful thrust that made him skid backwards.

'He's trying to keep his distance to drag this out' Dean noticed.

He can't allow his wound to zap all his strength.

Dean ran towards his opponent as fast as he could.

Richie once again went to thrust his spear.

Dean leaped over the spear and raised his shield as he flew towards Richie.

Not having enough time to avoid it, Richie also raised his shield and Dean slammed into him with enough force to send them both tumbling across the ground.

Their weapons scattered, leaving them unarmed.

Richie immediately snatched his spear then went for his shield.

Dean, being farther away from his weapons, was only able to grab his sword and threw it at the shield.

The sword hit the shield and knocked it farther away from Richie's grasp.

Once his opponent's defense was eliminated Dean charged at Richie.

Richie stood his ground and thrusted his spear holding it with both hands.

The spear sliced his left ribcage but he managed to grab the end of it with one hand.

Dean then karate chopped it, breaking it in half, before he spun around and stabbed Richie's shoulder.

Richie dropped to his knees and winced from the sudden burst of pain.

As blood gushed out of Richie's shoulder he looked at Dean with a goofy grin, "Was that necessary?"

Dean frowned, "I'm afraid so, you wanna keep going?" he asked respectfully as he entered a fighting stance.

"No way, you're too much for me" Richie tried getting up as he held his shoulder.

Dean helped him up as his teammates came to assist.

"That looks pretty bad, we're gonna have to treat it immediately" Will said helping him back.

Michael Yew was next to fight.

Dean grabbed his weapons and as he raised them he felt a little dizzy. He looked down and saw his armor and clothes were dripping red from his wounds.

'It's nothing, just a scratch' Dean thought.

Michael stared at Dean and patiently waited.

Dean noticed this, 'He wants me to make the first move, and waste me energy. That's exactly what I shouldn't do but I can't stand around here all day' he charged.

Michael blocked and countered a few attacks.

Dean went for a low slash.

Michael jumped over it.

As he did Dean spun around and shoulder charged with his shield, knocking Michael backwards.

Michael tumbled backwards a few feet and then stopped himself. He looked up and saw Dean in the air coming with a downward slash.

Michael moved to the side and slashed at Dean's fingers that were holding his shield.

Dean let go of his shield at the last second, saving his fingers, and rolled across the ground before he faced his opponent again.

Michael kicked away his shield and attacked Dean.

Dean blocked and countered as best as he could but his movement had become sluggish, allowing some attacks to go through.

On the sidelines his teammates watched in anticipation.

"You think he can do it?" Billy asked.

"Maybe" Jon said not knowing for sure.

"I don't think he can" Tim said flat out.

"Why not?" Billy asked.

"He's starting to get sloppy, those wounds are taking their toll on him" Tim said.

Dean raised his blade to block a downward slash.

When he blocked it Michael bashed his shield against Dean, knocking him back a few feet, and went for a horizontal slash.

Dean managed to move but not fast enough, the curved edge of the blade cut him right underneath his chest piece.

Dean grunted, it may be just a flesh wound but that still hurt.

Michael kept on attacking hoping to end things quickly.

Dean grabbed his sword hand as it was coming down.

Michael struggled to free his hand.

As Dean held his hand he looked upon Michael with an expression of pure intensity.

Michael went to bash him with his shield but Dean dropped his sword, grabbed that as well, and held it back.

Michael grit his teeth as he tried to push back Dean.

Dean held Michael close and head butted him in the face as hard as he could.

Michael would have been knocked back but Dean held him close and head butted him again.

Michael dropped his shield and went to free his other arm but Dean caught it and head butted him again even harder with enough force to give him a concussion.

"Brutal!" Jon said as he watched in excitement.

Michael struggled to keep himself standing, his whole sense of gravity was thrown off.

Tim watched with a sour expression, "I think he's had enough"

Michael may have a concussion but he looked like he was slowly regaining his bearings.

"Not yet" Dean said before head butting him one last time.

Michael's nose was smashed, letting blood run down his face.

Dean let go of Michael, letting him drop to the ground like a ton of bricks. He was out for the count.

Dean suddenly felt the recoil of that last head butt, lost his balance, and fell on his ass.

"Jon, I think our leader needs some help getting off his ass" Tim said.

Jon walked on the sands to help Dean up while the other team helped Michael back.

Jon pulled Dean up, "Nice finish" he commended him.

"But that last fight drained you, this match is over" Tim said.

Dean let go of Jon and stood on his own, "I never said I give up"

"Dude it's fine, losing one match isn't a big deal" Billy said.

Dean picked up his sword, "Bring out the last guy"

Jon went back to his teammates, "He doesn't like losing does he?

"Does anyone?" Tim asked with a tiny bit of regret in his voice.

The last remaining opponent, Will, stepped onto the sands.

Dean didn't even bother getting his shield, the weight would slow him down.

Will loaded his sling with a bronze pellet and started spinning it around.

Dean blinked a few times, he was seeing three Will's in front of him, 'I'll just go for the one in the middle'

Will launched the pellet at Dean's head.

Dean swung his sword like a baseball bat and hit the pellet sending it flying back.

In Dean's eyes the pellet went through the Will on the right, 'Damn, I was aiming for the middle'

Will put another pellet in his sling and started swinging it again.

Dean boldly charged at Will, charge being a figure of speech, he was moving at less than half his top speed.

Will rolled out of the way in time to avoid the first blow but Dean kept the pressure on him with his heavy swings.

Will went to block a heavy swing but was knocked back from the force of it. He went to get up but as he did Dean swung again.

This time Will braced himself for the incoming force behind the attack but was once again overwhelmed and was pushed back.

Dean was panting, and his eyes were starting to feel very heavy, he had to end this now.

Will moved his shield to peak and see what his opponent would do next but Dean knocked the shield out of Will's hands with the heaviest swing he could muster.

Will went to throw his pellet but Dean kicked him in the chest knocking him on his back.

Dean raised his sword for the finishing blow.

Tim watched closely, "No way" he whispered in disbelief.

As a last resort, Will made a high pitched sharp whistle-like sound that made Dean clutch his ears in pain.

To a regular person, the sound would merely be annoying but to a person with sensitive hearing it was deafening.

As he maintained the whistle, Will grabbed his shield, and smashed it over Dean's head as hard as he could.

Dean was knocked out cold.

"Aw man, he was so close" Jon said sounding disappointed.

Tim sighed in relief, "A little too close"

* * *

Author's note: _Geez, looks like the team is off to a rough start. Hopefully the next match goes better_


	47. Chapter 47 : Differences aside

Chapter 47

 _Differences aside_

 **At the Institute**

Logan was in the garage doing some work on his bike when his phone started ringing.

He looked over and saw it was Dean.

"What is it kid?" Logan asked as he answered it.

"I need some advice" Dean said sounding like he was eating.

"What're you eating?" Logan asked.

"Ambrosia and nectar, it's the food of the gods that can heal Demigods when they're injured. But if I have too much I'll die" Dean said as he munched on the Ambrosia squares.

Logan's mind went blank for a second, "Whatever you say. So, what do you need advice on?"

"I'm the leader of my own team now and we're not off to a good start" Dean admitted.

"I'm guessing you lost?" Logan assumed.

"Yeah, I tried letting my teammates go first so I had time to strategize but they all lost" Dean said.

"Dean I may be a workaholic but I know an exhausted, mentally and physically, team is no good to anyone. It's part of being a leader to realize there has to be a balance" Logan said.

"Hmmm, ok, I think I get what you're saying" Dean said.

"Good, now go get em" Logan said.

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Our team of troublemakers were preparing for their next match against the Athena Cabin.

"You sure you're up for this so soon after our other match?" Tim asked curiously as they walked towards the sandpits.

Dean tightened his shoulder armor piece, "I'll be fine"

They arrived at the scheduled sandpit.

First up was Malcolm Pace. He had blonde hair and grey eyes like Tim's other half siblings. It was strange how Tim was the only one without blonde hair.

Dean eyed the opposite team, "They're all using a sword and shield as weapons" he noticed.

Jon picked up his large axe, "Not a man among them" he boasted.

"It's actually considered to be the statistically best weapon style to use, so my whole Cabin uses the same style. Except for me and this other girl Annabeth I never met" Tim said.

"So you're like the retarded one of your cabin" Billy laughed.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I'll go first"

Dean grabbed Tim by his armor and pulled him back as he rushed past him, "No, I'll go first"

Tim glared at him as he stepped onto the sands.

Dean drew his weapons and entered his stance.

Malcolm did the same signaling the start of the match.

They ran at each other and then began the clash of bronze.

"Looks like you got manhandled back there" Jon mentioned with a smirk.

Tim looked at him with an annoyed expression, "I didn't get manhandled, I just let it go"

"You call it letting it go, I call it being a pussy, but they're both the same" Billy also said with a smirk.

Tim ignored them and kept on watching.

Dean blocked a downward slash by raising his shield and stabbed with his blade.

Malcolm deflected Dean's blade with his shield and spun around with a horizontal slash.

Dean also spun around and blocked the slash with his shield as he pushed Malcolm back with it.

The two of them gained some breathing room.

'These damn Athena kids never make a mistake' Dean thought in frustration.

Malcolm charged at Dean.

Dean ducked underneath a horizontal slash and then slashed upwards.

Malcolm blocked with his shield and then slashed diagonally.

Dean rolled sideways, avoiding the slash, then came up and clashed his shield against Malcolm's.

They both raised their blades at the same time and swung them. When their blades clashed, Malcolm's hand was sent back from the force of Dean's attack.

Dean then pushed Malcolm's shield off his and slashed upwards.

Malcolm couldn't move fast enough to avoid the slash.

Dean saw this and changed the trajectory of his blade so it only scratched the surface of Malcolm's armor.

Malcolm stood frozen still and looked at the mark on his chest piece.

"That would have sliced you open if I didn't stop it" Dean said

Malcolm sighed and dropped his guard, "You win then" he went back to his teammates.

Dean dropped his weapons and stretched out for a moment.

"Hurry up!" Billy said feeling impatient.

"Yeah the rest of us are waiting on our turn" Jon said.

Well then keep waiting, I'm going again" Dean said in a serious tone.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "So what are we? Spectators?" He said questioning his decision.

Next on the Athena team was Joshua. He was slightly more buff than the average Athena child.

Dean looked back at Tim as he picked up his weapons, "Why don't you just trust in your leader's plan?"

Tim's eye started twitching out of anger.

Dean and Joshua raised their weapons and faced each other.

Billy leaned over to Tim, "You want some ointment for that burn?" He said with a smirk.

Tim remained silent but with a sour expression.

Joshua wen into a full sprint.

Dean did the same and their blades clashed.

Joshua slashed diagonally and Dean blocked with his blade. Joshua quickly twisted his wrist to attack from a different angle but Dean once again was quick enough to block it.

Joshua then ducked and spun around for a low shield swing.

Dean hopped over the shield, that would have knocked him down, and slashed downwards.

Joshua raised his blade in time to block.

'I picked a hell of a team to fight until I go down' Dean mentally sighed.

As Jon observed the match as patiently as he could, a thought occurred to him.

"Why don't you use a sword?" Jon asked Tim curiously. He could see how swords are the weapon of choice for the majority of his cabin mates, seeing as how it's uses aren't only limited to offense. Not that Jon would ever use a sword, his style is more of an all offensive one. Hence why he prefers his axe.

Tim kept a close eye on the fight as he thought of an answer, "Besides the fact that a staff is what I was given?" he asked sarcastically.

Jon rolled his eyes, "Besides the fact that you're not funny"

Tim smirked for moment before returning to his serious face, "Swords are made for killing, it's what they're for. Staffs on the other hand are used for blocking, countering, and disarming an opponent. It may be a weapon more suitable for a pacifist but in the hands of a master it could be one of the most difficult weapons to defend against"

Jon nodded, judging from the way he spoke of the weapon it was almost like Athena gave Tim a staff on purpose. Come to think of it maybe that's why Ares gave Jon an axe.

Jon then looked over to Billy who had his two daggers strapped to the back of his waist.

Even Billy was given weapons suitable for his style of fighting, two light daggers for quick attacks.

Jon then looked back at the match.

Dean and Joshua stood a few feet apart.

Joshua was wounded on his left thigh while Dean's right shoulder had a deep cut that was bleeding right over his armor.

Dean's right hand, his sword hand, hung low due to his shoulder injury leaving him exposed.

Joshua approached and slashed downward.

Dean raised his shield and blocked but when he did Joshua swung his shield. Dean couldn't raise his arm quick enough resulting in him being struck square in the face.

Dean took a few steps back from the sudden blow, the bridge of his nose was bleeding.

Jon tilted his head in confusion. But then for some peculiar reason Dean was given gauntlets, wouldn't a sword have been more suitable?

Dean looked back at Joshua, 'This guy just won't let up' he thought as he regained his bearings at this rate he might not have any energy left for a third match.

He looked carefully, trying to find some kind of opening or weak spot. Dean glanced at the wound on his thigh, it was bleeding just as much as his shoulder. He then looked up and saw Joshua's grip on his shield was loose, as if the weight of it was putting a strain on his leg.

'Which means lifting it high should be pretty difficult right now' Dean thought.

Dean tossed his shield at Joshua as a distraction.

Joshua covered himself with his own shield, letting the discarded shield bounce off his own, while Dean ran at him.

Joshua slashed diagonally to intercept him.

Dean jumped into the air, deflected the sword with his left gauntlet, and went for a diagonal stab between his neck and his shield.

Joshua couldn't raise his shield fast enough leaving him wide open.

Dean pulled back at the last second, realizing that was a fatal move, and landed behind him.

Joshua's head fell, "Damnit, I was so close"

"Good try though" Dean gave him some credit.

Joshua went back to his teammates.

Billy started hoping around, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" he said frantically waiting for Dean to come back.

Dean grabbed his discarded shield, "I'm gonna go till I go down" he readied himself.

"You can stop trying to be tough now, ok? We get it you're good. Now stop playing around and tag us in" Tim said starting to feel impatient himself.

Dean didn't even bother looking at him, "I'll pass"

Tim did a double take, he had trouble grasping what he just heard.

Jon threw up his hands up in the air in a fit, "I'm sick of waiting around, I wanna bash some heads in!"

"I don't know how you do things with your human team, but as a leader you're supposed to use strategy to win a battle not show off" Tim said with an irritated expression.

Dean looked back and glared at Tim, "I am using strategy. I'm taking out as many as possible because I can't rely on people who lose on purpose"

Tim returned the glare, "Excuse me?"

Billy and Jon looked back and forth between them.

"I smell a beef cooking" Billy whispered to him.

Justin walked onto the sand.

"You heard me _smart guy_ , you lost on purpose to Michael earlier. You could have easily won but you threw the match" Dean said.

"Even if I did throw the match, which I didn't, how does that justify what you're doing?" Tim asked.

"It's justified because I already took out half the team on my own" Dean said.

Tim laughed for a moment, "Ohhh, so that's the plan from our _great_ leader. Just sit here on our asses!" He shouted.

Justin was awkwardly waiting in silence.

"I never said I was your _great_ leader" Dean said.

"Well you sure act like it" Tim said crossing his arms.

Justin cleared his throat.

Dean looked back at Justin, "Sorry about that" he raised his guard, "Whenever you're ready"

Justin entered an offensive stance and immediately attacked.

Dean backed away as he did his best to block his opponent's flurry of attacks.

Justin managed to slice Dean's thigh making him trip and fall on his ass. He then slashed downwards hoping to end the fight.

Dean blocked with his shield and felt the force of the attack, 'Geez he's not playing' he rolled out of the way of another downward slash.

Justin kept him on the retreat by staying on the offensive.

Dean blocked a horizontal slash and stabbed forward.

Justin slammed his shield against Dean's blade knocking it out off his hand.

Dean spun around and shield bashed Justin making him take a few steps back.

'If I wasn't hurt I could have avoided that' Dean scolded himself.

Justin immediately charged back in.

Dean moved as fast as he could to block the enemy's attacks.

Justin slashed diagonally only for Dean to block with his shield.

Justin then went to shield bash Dean but he grabbed it and shoved it back before slamming his shield against Justin's face.

Justin then slashed downward since Dean's back was turned.

Dean then spun around to block it with his gauntlet but miscalculated where his hand needed to be and ended getting his fingers cut off.

Dean backed away as he shouted from the pain, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Tim, Billy, and Jon winced simultaneously.

Justin turned pale and started sweating nervously, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"We need someone to get Dean to the medics" Tim said before looking at Jon, almost suggesting it.

Jon nodded, "I'll do it" he grabbed Dean and leapt away.

Justin went back over to his teammates looking rather uneasy.

Billy zipped onto the sands, "YES!" He shouted in excitement.

Tim sighed, "Sure Billy, go right ahead" he said sarcastically.

Chris, from the Athena cabin, stepped forward holding a sword and shield.

"Imma bust a cap in this mofo!" Billy rushed forward.

Chris planted his feet and quickly covered himself with his shield.

Billy ran into his shield full force. He bounced off the shield and tumbled backwards.

Tim laughed his ass off.

Billy quickly got back up, "I'm good!"

Chris raised his shield again.

Billy charged once again, this time attacking swiftly and from multiple directions.

Chris blocked with his shield and countered with his sword.

Their speed seemed even, mostly due to Billy still adjusting to his armor.

Chris knocked one of Billy's daggers out of his hand.

Billy rolled across the ground in attempt to retrieve his dagger.

Chris slammed his shield down in front of the dagger, blocking it.

Billy instinctively backed away to keep his fingers from getting chopped off.

Chris then knocked into Billy with his shield knocking him down and pinning him to the ground with his shield.

Billy pushed against the shield but couldn't get Chris off him.

Chris then used his free hand and raised his blade to strike.

Billy rapidly punched him in the face to get him off.

Chris backed away in a daze, he'd never been hit that fast before.

Billy then slid underneath Justin, tripping him, and recovering his lost weapon.

Chris fell face first onto the ground.

Billy got up and went to jump on top of Chris to secure his win.

At the last second Chris turned around, swung his shield, and smacked Billy in the face with it.

Billy saw stars in the air, "Twinkle, twinkle" he mumbled.

While he was dazed, Chris got up and placed his blade by Billy's throat.

'Dean won't be happy about this' Tim thought.

Billy looked at the blade at his throat and smirked, "Ooh bacon" he bit the blade mistaking the bronze color for meat.

Chris retrieved his blade, "What the hell?"

"This guy" Tim hurried over to Billy and lightly smacked him, "Billy, snap out of it"

Billy shook his head and looked at Tim, "What happened?"

"You lost" Tim said as he helped him get off the sands.

Chris went back over to his teammates.

Just then Jon returned, "What did I miss?"

"He got hit so hard he thought Chris' sword was bacon" Tim said.

Jon laughed.

"Screw you muscle brain! Id like to see you do better" Billy challenged him.

"At least I won't mistake their weapons for breakfast" Jon said as he stepped forward.

Justin returned, still looking a little shook up, but not as bad as before.

"Screw you muscle brain!" Billy shouted, "I'd like to see you do better" he challenged him.

"At least I won't mistake weapons for breakfast" Jon said as he stepped forward.

Justin returned, still a little shook up, but not as bad as before. He entered a defensive stance as he eyed the axe in Jon's hands.

Jon made the first move by swinging his axe horizontally.

Justin quickly moved forward interrupting his swing and stabbing forward.

Jon grabbed his arm tossed him overhead.

Justin tumbled across the ground before he ended up on his back.

Jon swung his axe downward.

Justin covered himself with his shield, blocking the attack.

The axe struck the shield with enough force to put a sizable dent in the shield.

Jon then used the hook part of the axe to grab the shield and tear it from Justin's hands.

Justin then rolled out of the way of another downward swing and slashed Jon's thigh.

Jon went to stomp on him but Justin rolled out of the way again and slashed his other thigh.

Jon then used the butt end of his axe to bash Justin in the face.

Justin was knocked on his ass and skidded backwards a few feet. He rubbed his now bruised jaw, another hit like that and he'll be seeing stars.

Jon leaped at Justin, aiming to land exactly on top of him.

Justin moved out of the way just in time to avoid Jon landing hard on the ground, creating a small crater.

Jon then swung his axe horizontally.

Justin ducked underneath it and went for an upward slash.

Jon spun around and struck Justin in the chest with the butt of his axe.

Justin winced from the hit.

Jon swung his axe diagonally.

Justin ducked underneath it and came up holding his blade at Jon's throat.

"Fuck" Jon said with an angry expression.

Justin lowered his weapon and gave him his hand, "Good fight"

Jon bumped into him as he walked past him, "Fuck off"

Justin walked back over to his teammates with a puzzled expression.

"Finally" Tim pole vaulted onto the sands.

Chris stepped onto the sands again and entered his stance.

Tim looked around for a moment before readying himself, 'Looks like the leader isn't here, so I guess it's ok to try'

Chris charged at Tim.

Tim swept Chris' legs with his staff.

Chris fell sideways on his shield.

Tim then swung his staff downwards.

Chris blocked the attack with his sword.

Tim then knocked the weapon out of Chris' hand with the other end of his staff.

Chris went for a leg sweep.

Tim jumped over it and came down with his staff.

Chris rolled over and blocked with his shield.

Tim then lunged downward, aiming for one of his thighs.

Chris pushed off the ground to avoid it.

While he was midair, Tim swung his staff upwards hitting Chris and sending him tumbling back.

Chris managed to stop himself and sat upright.

Tim lunged his staff into the straps of his shield, preventing him from using it.

Chris acted quickly and went to punch Tim.

Tim let go of his staff, ducked underneath the punch, and came up with an uppercut.

Chris was knocked into the air and landed on his back near where his sword laid.

Tim grabbed his staff and leaped towards him.

Chris managed to seize his discarded weapon and slice Tim's thigh right as he held the point of his staff at his throat.

"You win" Chris admitted defeat.

Tim winced from the pain as he backed away.

Chris returned to his team.

Tim used his staff as a cane to walk back to his starting position, 'He might have lost but he made sure I wasn't going to win my next one' he looked at his wound, the blade had cut deep into his flesh.

Justin returned to the sands once again.

Tim looked at Justin who looked well rested, if he was uninjured this fight would be a decent challenge but in his current state he knew that he stood no chance.

"I'm in no condition to beat you, you win" Tim conceded and walked away.

Justin looked surprised, he expected the entire team to be as stubborn as their leader.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jon shouted in disbelief.

"I'd be wasting my time, I can't even run like this" Tim said as he limped towards the medics.

Jon shook his head in disappointment, "I can't believe you gave up"

"Sometimes the smart move is to retreat, and fight another day" Tim said.

* * *

Dean's hand was being wrapped in bandages as Tim walked into the big house with a wounded thigh.

Dean frowned at the sight of Tim, "Let me guess, we lost?"

Tim sat down at a table as one of the Apollo half-bloods began to treat his wound, "Your abilities of deduction are astounding" he said sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You know this attitude of yours isn't helping us at all"

Tim chuckled, "Oh my attitude? That's rich coming from you"

"Well you don't leave me with much choice now do you?" Dean asked rhetorically.

Before the two of them could go on Chiron entered the room, "You just can't seem to stay away from the infirmary, can you?" he said staring at Dean.

"Spoiler alert, not getting old anytime soon" Tim joked.

Dean ignored him, "I'm trying to make the best of what I got"

"And yet somehow your fights are always the ones that end up with the most injuries" Chiron said.

"I don't have much control over the outcome of a battle, especially with a dysfunctional team" Dean said glaring at Tim.

"Your team, regardless of it's functionality, doesn't excuse you using excessive force. You have to remember this is only training, it's not a real battle, it's only meant to prepare you for it" Chiron said.

Dean sighed heavily, he does overdo it sometimes. Namely with Richie and how he impaled his shoulder, "I'll make a point to be more careful" he said sincerely.

Chiron nodded hearing the sincerity in his voice, "Good, and just to make sure I'll be spectating your next match"

* * *

Author's note: _I haven't given up! I swear I haven't lol. But seriously if work wasn't exhausting I'd be posting like normal. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will try my very best to catch up on my writing_ :)


	48. Chapter 48 : Can't we just get along?

Chapter 48

 _Can't we just get along?_

 **At the Institute**

The next day, Scott was outside washing his car when suddenly his phone started ringing.

Scott looked at his phone and saw it was Dean. He picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey" Dean said plainly.

"Hey" Scott said awkwardly, "What're you calling me for?"

"I kinda need your advice on something" Dean said in a low voice, as if he were embarrassed.

"Ok, well what is it?" Scott asked.

"You see, it goes like this" Dean summarized the previous day to him.

"You lost both matches?" Scott sounded shocked.

"I wish I was joking, but no. I haven't felt this embarrassed since my brother kicked my ass" Dean said sounding depressed, "It's like none of my plans work at all"

"First lesson you'll learn whenever you lead a team is that no battle plan ever survives the first contact with the enemy. You always have to be prepared to alter and adapt your strategy on site" Scott said.

Dean sighed heavily, "Well that's great and all, but do you have any advice about team morale or something like that?"

"Team morale?" Scott asked curiously.

"None of them listen to me, I mean I'm trying to be a good friend and be nice but they won't take me seriously" Dean said.

"Sometimes you have to be a strict leader, even if it means being mean" Scott admitted.

Dean thought about that for a second, "Is that why you're a dick?"

"What?" Scott misheard him.

"Uh nothing, I gotta go bye" Dean hung up.

Scott stared at his phone for a moment, 'I'm not a dick…..am I?'

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Dean showed up to the sandpits, his hand now completely healed, fingers and all. His ability to recover has been improving, especially with all these injuries that he sustains.

"Oh look, our great leader is here" Tim joked.

Jon and Billy laughed lightly.

Dean ignored him.

Across from them stood the team comprised of the Hephaestus cabin.

Chiron stood between the two teams waiting for him to arrive, "Now we can begin"

Dean stepped onto the sands and entered his stance.

Charley stood across from him holding his hammer and shield, "I heard you've been on a losing streak" he said before readying himself.

Dean looked frustrated, "Now's not the time" he said with a serious expression.

"Begin" Chiron signaled the start of the fight.

Dean began with three swift attacks. A left, a right, and a downward slash.

Charley deflected the left with his hammer, blocked the right with his shield, and blocked the downward slash with his hammer before he swung his shield.

Dean backed away, avoiding the shield, and slashed downward again.

Charley blocked the attack with his hammer.

They pushed against each other to test each other's strength.

"You think he's got this?" Jon asked.

Tim shrugged as he observed, "He's beaten him before, so probably"

As Charley began to push Dean back he noticed his opponent's attention was elsewhere. Dean's attacks seemed slower and lacked the proper force.

Charley went for a shield bash and Dean did the same to counter him.

Their shields clashed and Dean was forced to take a few steps back.

Charley advanced and swung his hammer downwards.

Dean covered himself with his shield with the little time he had. His knees buckled under the force of the blow.

Charley kicked Dean's shield sending him flying backwards.

Dean rolled backwards and back onto his feet.

Charley closed the distance between them and swung his hammer horizontally.

Dean blocked with his shield and stabbed forward.

Charley leaned to the side, to avoid having his shoulder skewered.

Dean then flipped his sword into a reverse grip and was about to stab downwards before Charley tackled him.

Charley landed on top of Dean with his shield on top of Dean's sword arm.

Charley then went to swing his hammer downwards.

Dean let go of his shield, to have a free hand, and grabbed his wrist before the hammer could get too close.

Once again, the two of them were caught in a power struggle.

"C'mon man, you can do better" Billy said wishing his friend would start kicking ass like he usually does.

"I think he's a little off his game" Tim made an observation.

Dean heard the little conversation on the sidelines and couldn't help but stare at his teammates with an annoyed expression.

Charley looked at Dean and noticed him gazing over at his teammates.

'I don't know why he's so unfocused but I'm not about to let this opportunity slip away' Charley thought before he headbutted Dean opening a gash above his brow.

Dean grit his teeth in anger. He shifted his weight and rolled over so he was on top and slashed downwards.

Charley blocked it with his hammer just in time.

Dean then began punching Charley in the face repeatedly with his free hand.

Charley bashed Dean with his shield knocking him off.

Dean got on his feet first and saw Charley was about to stand up. He moved as fast as he could and slashed horizontally to try and catch Charley right as he stood up.

Charley faked his motion and ended up using his motion to add momentum into a swing for his hammer.

Charley hit Dean's ribcage, and as the hammer struck his armor multiple loud cracking noises could be heard.

Dean was knocked down sideways as he cried out in pain.

Charley froze as he realized he finally hit his opponent.

Tim frowned, 'C'mon, he should have seen that fake coming' his friend must have trouble focusing if he didn't notice a simple maneuver like that.

Dean closed his eyes and clutched his side as little drops of blood oozed out of his chest piece. His ribs must have punctured through his skin.

"This fight is finished, Charley is the victor" Chiron said with a shocked expression, he thought Dean would be too far ahead of Beckendorf for him to beat him in single combat.

As soon as he said the word victor Dean's eyes opened with lightning flashing inside them. As he clutched his side he slowly got to his feet and as he did lightning began to spark around his glared at Charley with a look that made him afraid of what Dean might do.

Charley took a few steps back out of fear.

Jon observed Dean in fascination, he'd never seen his friend gaze upon an opponent with such intensity. It almost made him jealous that the two of them weren't on opposite teams, in his current state he would make a deadly opponent.

Chiron put himself between the two of them, "The fight is over" he said sternly, "See yourself to the medics"

Dean clenched his fist as rage built up inside him, the lightning around him increased in size and would appear more often. The lightning began to crackle, and the air around him began to smell like ozone. He held out his clenched fist which was crackling with lightning, "I'm not finished yet!" he shouted.

"This is a training exercise!" Chiron shouted to get through to him, "Not real battle, calm yourself"

He wanted to do anything but that, but Dean forced himself to calm down and as he did the lightning around him faded. Once it was gone Dean felt completely drained, like he overexerted his muscles or something.

"I'll be back" Dean told his team as he went to get patched up.

Charley exhaled deeply, still feeling a little jumpy.

Chiron faced Charley, "Don't worry Charley, you did nothing wrong. Give him some time, he'll get over it"

Charley gulped, "I hope so" he returned to his team.

Billy looked at his two teammates, "What….what was that?" he asked sounding dumbfounded, "He looked like he was about to incinerate Charley with his eyes"

"Looks like he has a lot of reserve energy" Tim pointed out, "That or he's been hiding his power from us, personally I think the earlier"

"I don't think we should piss him off anymore" Billy said worrying he might be a victim of a spontaneous lightning strike.

"I wanna see that again" Jon said with a smile, as if he couldn't wait to face it himself.

The next person from the Hephaestus cabin, Jake Mason, stepped forward.

"Regardless, let's focus on the task at hand. I got this one" Tim said cockily.

Jake drew his dual hammers from his back. The actual hammer heads weren't very large, but the handles were unnaturally long.

Tim analyzed his opponent's weapons, 'Definitely not your average hammer. The length gives him a good amount of melee range, and the small hammer heads allow him to maneuver swiftly'

"Begin" Chiron signaled the start of the fight.

Tim's train of thought was interrupted as Jake leaped and swung his dual hammers downward.

Tim raised his staff and blocked the attack by holding it horizontally. As the hammers made contact his knees buckled from the force of the attack.

'I guess all of Hephaestus' kids inherit the same strength' Tim thought. He lowered his staff and struck Jake in the chest with it knocking him back.

Jake then swung his right hammer low for a leg sweep.

Tim jumped over it.

Jake had anticipated this, and swung his left hammer towards his chest.

Tim blocked with his staff but was sent flying back. When he landed he tumbled a few times before he regained his footing.

Jake swung his hammers downward, not letting his opponent rest even for a moment.

Tim backed away letting Jake strike the ground, kicking up some of the sand in the process.

Tim pole vaulted over him to gain some breathing room, 'His offense isn't to be taken lightly, but what about his defense?'

Jake turned around right as Tim struck him in the face with his staff.

Tim then spun around, swung his staff low and swept Jake's legs.

Jake fell on his back.

Tim went to stab Jake's shoulder with the point of his staff.

Jake deflected the attack with one of his hammers.

Tim then spun his staff around and sliced Jake's thigh.

Jake rolled backwards to his feet and backed away from a swing from Tim's staff.

Tim kept the pressure on his opponent.

As Jake tried his best to defend himself it was clear his expertise was limited to offensive strategies.

'So attacking is all he's good at, well then this is gonna be too easy' Tim thought as he paused his attacks.

Jake didn't waste a moment and immediately went on the offensive again.

Tim dodged and blocked a few attacks before going on the offensive again.

Jake retreated as he tried his best to avoid any incoming attacks. He looked like a nervous wreck trying to keep up with Tim's fluid flow of movement.

Tim then stopped his attack once again to let Jake move. This back and forth change of pace started to amuse Tim.

'I wonder how long I can keep this up' Tim thought as he laughed inwardly.

Then suddenly Jake decided to throw one of his hammers, catching Tim completely off guard, and hitting him square in the face.

Tim dropped his staff and staggered back in a daze.

Jake swung his hammer and struck Tim on the side of his face.

Tim dropped to ground, out cold.

"Jake is the victor" Chiron announced.

"And another one bites the dust" Billy said shaking his head.

After being bandaged, and given ambrosia and nectar, Dean returned to spectate.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Chiron asked.

Billy and Jon rested Tim on the sidelines.

"I'll rest when I'm dead" Dean limped next to Tim, "What happened to him?"

"He looked like he had it in the bag, and then he went splat" Billy laughed.

Next from the Hephaestus team, Nyssa Barrera stepped forward.

Billy smirked, "Piece of cake"

She looked like one of those female action heroes, except for that smiley face band aid on her chin. She had coco brown skin and was wearing a tanktop and a red bandana to tie back her dark hair.

Billy zipped over to Nyssa, "Well hello Hilary _Buff_ " he flirted with a smirk.

Nyssa frowned, "My name is Nyssa, and I know who you are" she said with bitterness in her voice.

Billy had a reputation around camp for sleeping around, especially with the girls from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Well then you must know all about the magic I make in the bedroom" Billy said suggestively.

Chiron cleared his throat awkwardly, "Whenever you're ready"

"Billy, now would be a good time to shut up" Dean suggested.

"Shhhh, I'm wearing her down" Billy whispered to Dean.

Nyssa held a single hammer in her right hand. Whereas Charley's and Jake's were more angular and rough, hers was smoother and rounder. The head itself almost resembled a crocket head but larger and made of metal.

Nyssa held her weapon behind her back with both her hands, in a cute way, "Really?" She asked batting her eyes at him in a flirtatious way, "Tell me more" she said as she took a step forward.

Jon took out his phone, "I'm recording this" he said with giant smirk.

"No, you're not wearing her down" Dean whispered trying to get Billy's attention.

Billy went closer, "I've been told my penis grants wishes" He said as he winked at her.

Jon put his free hand over his mouth to stop himself from dying of laughter.

Nyssa pursed her lips, "Ooh, how does that work?" She took another step forward.

"Dude she's playing you" Dean whispered desperately trying to get his friend's attention.

Billy was barely a foot away from her now, "Just rub it a little and a genie will pop out" he said with a smile.

Nyssa had a lustful look in her eyes as she placed one hand on his shoulder, "That sounds…" her gaze lowered to his groin and then knee'd him there as hard as she could, "Disgusting" she said as her attitude returned to the way it was before.

Billy cradled his testicles and gasped but no sound came out of his mouth.

Both Dean and Jon winced.

"Damn! I think I felt that" Jon said as he laughed.

"That was for sleeping with my best friend" Nyssa then raised her hammer and hit him on the head knocking him right out, "And that was for not calling her again"

"I assume there's no need for an announcement here" Chiron said not knowing what to make of the situation.

Dean dropped his head and stared at the ground in shame, "Damnit"

Tim opened his eyes, "What happened?"

Jon stopped the video, "You just missed the funniest moment" he helped Tim up, "I'll show you later"

Nyssa returned to her team and their last member came out, Shane.

Jon put his phone away and leapt into the pit next to Billy. Jon then lightly kicked Billy to the sidelines.

Dean reached with his arm and grabbed Billy by the back of his chest armor.

Jon drew his axe and sized up his opponent.

Shane wasn't quite as tall as Jon, probably about 6-7 inches shorter, but like his siblings his muscles were bulging which made up for his lack of height.

He held a large 2-handed hammer that was about the same length as Jon's axe.

"Begin" Chiron said.

The two massive teenagers charged at each other.

Their weapons collided as they met in the center, the clash of the metal echoed through the forest for miles.

Jon and Shane pushed against one another in a test of brute strength. Neither gained or lost any ground, meaning their strength was evenly matched.

Jon never encountered someone with comparable strength to himself, which meant he didn't have to worry about holding back.

"Looks like he's gonna have his hands full" Dean speculated from the looks of things.

Shane slid the handle of his hammer upwards smacking Jon in the face with it.

Jon, in response, swung his axe low.

Shane jumped over the axe and swung his hammer downwards.

Jon deflected the hammer with his axe head and then thrusted it forward hitting Shane in the stomach.

Shane took a step back from the hit, switched his stance, and swung his hammer upward.

Jon went to block the attack but was knocked into the air from the force of the attack.

Billy watched him rise into the air, "He's movin on up"

Shane swung his hammer around in a circle, building up momentum.

Gravity kicked in and Jon began falling. He held his axe up high as he fell, preparing for a downward swing.

Shane swung his hammer upwards as Jon swung his axe downwards and the two weapons clashed.

This time the clash was so loud that Dean had to cover his ears from the high frequency of the ringing metal.

Once again the two behemoths were at a standstill.

Dean could clearly see that Jon wasn't getting anywhere simply using brute strength.

"Jon, you can't win by overpowering him. Try to tire him out and wait until he makes a mistake" Dean said trying to help his teammate.

You could literally see the defiance on Jon's face as he continued his straightforward method of attack.

Dean watched in utter confusion, "Am I talking to myself here?" He said out loud.

Shane spent most of his spare time in the forge where he would hammer at bronze and steel all day and night. Jon had no hope of overpowering such an opponent.

The two oversized teens kept on swinging at each other, back and forth, both trying to land a single powerful blow to knock out the other. But with their bulky weapons in the way it was hard to get a clear shot, which resulted in both of them wasting energy.

The match was down to who would run out of steam first.

As the two kept swinging, they both gradually slowed down, but Jon was slowing down a lot faster. He lacked the stamina that Shane had developed.

Jon swung his axe downwards, with signs of strain on his face.

Shane held up his hammer horizontally and blocked the attack. Then he turned around and swung his hammer around, removing the axe from Jon's hands.

As Shane swung clockwise, he flung the axe away from him, and struck Jon at the back of his knee joint making him go down on one knee.

When Shane went for a downward swing Jon grabbed the hammer in time to prevent the hit and pulled forward to try and flip him over.

Shane however shifted his weight and prevented this. Then he pulled his hammer back and held the long handle to Jon's neck, choking him.

Jon tugged on the handle of the hammer, gasping for air, but it was only a matter of time before he lost consciousness.

Jon was defeated, which meant they lost another match.

Tim felt conflicted, at this point he wasn't sure whether losing was a good thing or not.

"Shane is the victor" Chiron said.

The Hephaestus Cabin along with Chiron left right after it finished.

The team of troublemakers stuck around, not knowing what to do next.

Jon finally got up and immediately noticed Dean's piercing gaze.

Jon frowned, "What?"

"What do you mean _what_? The fuck was that?" Dean asked.

Jon walked up to Dean menacingly, "I fight my own battles"

Dean didn't seem the least bit intimidated by him, "That's not how a team works, you're supposed to listen to who's in charge"

' _ **The strongest should be the one who leads**_ ' A voice spoke inside of Jon's head twisting his mind.

For a split second he was confused but then Jon recognized the voice of his father, "I don't take orders from anyone weaker than me" he said claiming his superiority.

"You better cut the shit before I show you who's weak" Dean warned him.

Tim and Billy backed away.

' _ **He's mocking your strength boy, what're you gonna do?**_ ' Ares said fueling his anger.

Jon's eyes widened and he punched Dean in the face sending him flying back.

Dean crashed into a pine tree breaking off a big chunk of it and severely cracking it. His gaze rose and glared at Jon with lighting flashing in his eyes, "Fine, let's do it your way" he elbowed the tree behind him to break it and in result in came crashing down on top of him.

Dean lifted the tree over his head with both hands and threw it at Jon.

Jon pulled back his fist and punched the tree breaking it in half.

Dean suddenly appeared in front of Jon with a lightning bolt on his palm. He hit Jon with a palm strike that electrified him and knocked him back.

Jon felt his chest go numb for a moment from the shock. That must be the after effect of Dean's lightning bolts. Jon leapt towards Dean preparing to come down on him.

Dean jumped up at the last second, avoiding Jon who cracked the ground beneath him as he landed, and hit him in the face with a tornado kick.

Jon's head turned from the force of the hit. He looked at Dean, as blood slowly trickled down his chin, and charged furiously.

Dean backed away as Jon punched downward and made a hole in the ground.

Jon then pulled a boulder out of the ground and smashed it over Dean's head.

Dean felt dizzy from the sudden hit to the head. He saw three Jon's, all charging at him.

Jon then uppercut Dean in the gut.

Dean felt his stomach cave in from sheer amount of power of that attack. He clutched his aching stomach, 'I think he might be stronger than Kratos'

Jon then went to punch him in the face.

Dean tilted his head and watched Jon's fist slip by him in slow motion, 'Can't get hit like that again' he counterattacked by punching Jon in the center of his chest.

Jon planted his feet on the ground and took the hit like it was nothing. He went to grab Dean but he avoided his grasp.

Jon chased him, swinging wildly, and doing everything in his power to strike him down.

Dean used the full extent of his speed and agility to avoid Jon's attacks. Every so often he would counter with a swift punch or kick but Dean's attacks had little effect on his enraged opponent.

Jon threw a punch forward.

Dean moved out of the way letting him punch a hole through a tree.

Jon pulled his hand out of the tree, wrenched the tree out of the ground roots and all, and swung it at Dean.

Dean ducked jumped over it and towards Jon.

Jon surprisingly swung it again before Dean could land on his feet.

He hit Dean dead on sending him flying backwards to the point where he couldn't even see him.

Jon then looked around trying to spot Dean who he expected to be coming for a counterattack. He then saw an incoming lightning bolt.

Jon lifted the tree in his grasp to block the lightning bolt and then lowered it again to see if he could locate the son of Zeus.

Dean then jumped down from the branches above and came down on Jon with a double axe handle.

Jon dropped the tree and dropped to his knees from the unexpected hit.

Dean then struck him multiple times in the ribcage.

Jon got up and went to backhand him.

Dean ducked underneath his hand, went behind him, grabbed him by the waist, and performed a suplex.

The ground cracked under the weight and force of the suplex leaving Jon slightly disoriented.

Dean went on top of him and was about to start whaling on him but Jon grabbed Dean's hands and started squeezing.

Dean cried out in pain and lightning began to spark around his body.

Jon was electrocuted and knocked him off.

Dean went to get up and felt the bones in his hands were brittle and on the verge of shattering, 'My hands are basically useless, I can't even make a fist'

Jon leapt and went to bash him.

Dean didn't have enough time to move so he blocked with his arms.

When Jon struck his arms Dean felt an immense pain.

Dean swiftly backed away and instantly regretted losing focus, 'Jesus even blocking hurts' he thought as his arms began aching with intense pain.

Jon continued his pursuit while Dean tried his best to stay away.

'There's no way I can stop him if I'm holding back, looks like I have no choice' Dean thought.

Jon threw a wide hook that could have taken Dean's head off.

Dean ducked underneath it and threw a perfectly accurate kick to Jon's kneecap smashing it.

Jon grit his teeth and dropped to one knee.

Dean then put all his energy into one attack and kicked Jon in the face.

Jon fell face first into the ground but he didn't lose consciousness. He then slowly tried to get on his feet.

Dean repeatedly elbowed him in the back of the head until he knew he was out for sure.

Tim and Billy were completely motionless with fascinated expressions.

"Damn" Billy said.

"You actually stopped him" Tim sounded impressed.

Dean, who was breathing heavily from fatigue, began to walk away, "Gimme the biggest guy in the world, smash his knee and he'll drop like a stone"

After hearing the commotion Chiron arrived at the scene, "What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

After being bandaged up, and given some ambrosia, Dean explained what happened to Chiron.

Chiron sighed, "What am I going to do with you boys?"

Dean frowned, "Don't worry, I'm not doing this anymore" he stormed off angrily.

Chiron trotted after him, "Dean" he called his name but the son of Zeus didn't answer.

Chiron then ran to catch up with him, "You can't walk away from this"

"Of course I can, and I will. I knew this was a terrible idea" Dean said as he kept on walking.

"You can't expect your team to succeed without proper direction" Chiron said.

Dean stopped in his tracks and looked at Chiron with an angry expression.

"I told Jon what to do! He never hears a word I have to say. I knew they couldn't be a team, and you know what? They proved me right" Dean said spitefully.

"Dean" Chiron said trying to calm him down.

"I don't know what to do! Tim challenges my authority at every turn, Jon's brains are in his biceps, and Billy's head is in the clouds. I can't get them all on the same page, to think with one mind" Dean said in frustration.

"You shouldn't want them all to think the same. It's their different point of view that makes the team strong" Chiron said before he placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "A good leader understands this, a good friend accepts it"

Dean's expression softened as he pondered on his teacher's words, he may be right but that still didn't make him the most capable leader.

"Chiron" Dean sighed, "Just make Tim the leader, I'm not cut out for this"

Chiron couldn't help but smirk, the wording may be different but that was a sentence he's heard countless times over the ages.

"I'm going to tell you something that I told every other student of mine who thought they couldn't accomplish something. If you only do what you _can_ do, you will never be more than what you are" Chiron said.

"You know even though I find your fortune cookie talk annoying that was really profound" Dean commended him.

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or scold you" Chiron said feeling amused by his retort, "Regardless, you understand what I'm saying right?"

Dean nodded, "Yes, you're basically saying I can do anything"

"Yes, perhaps not with ease, but with some effort anything is" Chiron said.

Dean sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll give it another go"

"Good" Chiron said with a relieved expression.

Dean turned around and began walking away, 'How the hell am I gonna fix this now?' he wondered as he scratched his head.

"Oh and Dean" Chiron called out to him.

Dean turned around curiously, "Huh?"

"This time don't ask anyone for help" Chiron said with a smirk.

"Heheh" Dean laughed sheepishly as a bead of sweat dripped down his brow, "Sure thing" he turned around and left in a hurry.

* * *

Author's note: _It's been a while hasn't it lol I've had my hands full for the past month and a half. For a while I was thinking about making some small changes to the beginning but I decided not to because I just really want to be done with Part 1 already. I'll try to at least post one chapter a week but I make no promises, until next time!_


	49. Chapter 49 : Win at all costs

Chapter 49

 _Win at all costs_

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Dean knocked on the Athena cabin door.

Justin opened the door and was surprised to see Dean standing there.

"Hey" Justin said awkwardly.

"Look no hard feelings, I'm just here to see Tim" Dean said not holding a grudge.

Justin went back inside to fetch his half-brother.

A few moments later Tim came to the door, as surprised as Justin, "What do you want?" He asked curiously.

"We need to talk" Dean said calmly.

"Really?" Tim closed the cabin door behind him so nobody eavesdropped, "About what?"

"What we're doing, as a team, it's not working" Dean said flat out.

"Maybe it's time for someone more capable to lead" Tim suggested.

Dean sighed, "Maybe it is, ok? And I'm fine with that being you" he said sincerely.

Tim was shocked to hear those words come out of his friend's mouth, "You…you are?"

"I honestly don't care if you're the leader, as long as you keep that ego of yours in check" Dean said.

"I don't have an—"

"First time we fought you underestimated me, second time you fought Billy I can guess you did the same thing and that's why you lost" Dean said.

Tim shifted awkwardly, "Maybe I did, but that doesn't matter. So you'll step down?"

"If it was up to me I would but it's Chiron's decision, and he wants me to try again" Dean said.

"Then I don't understand, what did you come to talk to me about?" Tim asked.

"I need your help" Dean admitted.

"Really dude? Why did you even bother coming here" Tim turned around and went to go back inside.

"Hey" Dean grabbed his arm to stop him, "Look me in the eye and tell me you're not tired of losing"

Tim looked at him and was about to say something but hesitated, he couldn't deny that he was dying to win at least one match.

"We've been messing up from the moment Chiron put us together, each of us trying to do things our own way instead of working together. I'm willing to put our differences aside" Dean held out his hand, "Are you?"

Tim knew that their team needed a healing, and unless they got it their friendship could be at risk.

Tim shook his hand, "I'll help you, but when this is over I expect you to pass the mantle"

"As long as Chiron allows it" Dean said.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Tim asked.

"How the hell do I get Jon to listen to me and Billy to focus?" Dean asked, that was more or less their faults.

Tim laughed lightly, "I've been living with those two for a while, it took some time, but I figured them out. Let's take Jon for instance, as you know he has a bit of a temper"

"A bit being an understatement" Dean added.

"Either way you get the idea. Jon's not the type of person you can just shout out advice to, the fact that you try to help him will piss him off to the point where he'll literally do the opposite of what you tell him to do just to prove that he doesn't need your help" Tim explained.

Dean nodded, from a certain perspective that reaction makes sense, "So how do I help him then?"

"The key to helping Jon is subtlety. You have to point him in the right direction without actually telling him what to do" Tim said.

Dean looked confused, "How the hell do you do that?"

"Let's say Jon's opponent has a habit of dropping his guard when he attacks. Try dropping a comment to the opponent, and make sure Jon hears it" Tim said.

Dean nodded, "Ok, and what about Billy?"

"Well with Billy, if you need him to focus you can't just ask him to. You need to give him some kind of reward to look forward to so that way he actually needs to focus, or else he just won't" Tim said.

"I think I should be able to make due with that" Dean said.

* * *

Once again, the team of troublemakers met by the sandpits.

Dean tried his best to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts and stay focused.

Chiron then arrived with the Ares Cabin following closely behind him.

"You gotta be kidding me" Tim said spotting their opposing team.

Dean sighed heavily, "Shit"

The Ares team was the only undefeated team with three straight wins. In Layman's terms, they were fucked.

Jon avoided eye contact, since his team was ranked the worst he'd done his best to avoid being humiliated by his half-siblings.

Clarisse laughed, "I didn't know we had another easy win for us today"

Dean rolled his eyes, that girl will never change.

Chiron trotted up to Dean, "Are you ready?"

Dean turned around and looked at his teammates, "Well guys?"

Billy zipped in front of them, "Hell yeah" he raised his hand, "Anyone else vote for surrender?"

Tim raised an eyebrow, like really?

Jon moved his hand, like he went to raise it, but stopped himself.

"One sec" Dean said to Chiron before walking away from him. He waved over his teammates, "C'mon guys huddle up"

All three of them approached and they formed a circle.

"Listen, I know this team seems like it sucks right now, but we're one solid win away from turning that around" Dean said.

Jon shook his head, "I don't know Dean, they beat all the teams we lost against. What hope do we have?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah I'm with big man on this one"

"Hey!" Dean shouted having had enough of those two, "I don't wanna hear any more of this mopey bullshit"

"Dean's right, It's time to get our heads out of our asses" Tim said supporting his friend.

"Now I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to give it my all, are you with me?" Dean asked placing his hand in the middle of the circle.

Tim smiled and placed his hand on top of his, "I am"

Billy half-smirked and placed his hand on top of his, "Me too"

Jon sighed and placed his hand on top, "I guess I am too"

Dean patted Jon on the back, "Good enough, let's go" they went towards the edge of the pit.

Tim stayed behind and leaned over to Dean, "We're totally fucked"

"Completely" Dean admitted.

First from the Ares team, Ellis stepped up. He carried a shield and a one handed double sided axe. The axe head was celestial bronze but the handle was wooden.

"Jon, why don't you go first" Dean said calmly.

Jon was caught off guard, he thought Dean would probably go first again.

Jon stepped onto the sands first and drew his axe.

"Begin" Chiron signaled the start of the match.

Ellis began by advancing with quick swings from his axe.

Jon immediately went on the defensive, his half-brother's speed with his weapon was dangerous.

Ellis swung his axe downwards but Jon raised his axe and blocked.

Ellis then swung his shield and struck Jon in the face.

Jon took a couple of steps back from the unexpected strike.

Ellis spun around and used the hook part of the axe to catch Jon's leg.

Jon tripped over the axe and fell on his ass.

Ellis then went to bash him in the head with his shield.

Jon swung his axe downward, hitting the shield, and knocking Ellis down to the ground from the force of the swing. His face was in the dirt.

Jon rolled backwards and got to his feet.

At the same time Ellis was already back on his and charging for another attack.

Jon instinctively swung horizontally with all his might.

Ellis managed to raise his shield and block in time.

Sparks flew everywhere as the axe struck the shield and Ellis was sent spiraling uncontrollably through the air.

Ellis landed at the edge of the ring, almost winning by ring out. His shield had a small tear, right where Jon had struck it, big enough to see through. Ellis made a perfect example of this as he raised his shield and looked through the hole, "Shit" he said in shock.

Chiron cleared his throat nervously, that was a little too close, "Jon, please restrain yourself. We don't want any accidental fatalities"

Jon grit his teeth in frustration. All he's been doing is restraining himself! That's why he keeps losing, because he can't let loose.

"That's too bad, it's no wonder you can't win since you can't use your full strength" Clarisse said feeling bad for him. On the battlefield, obviously, there would be no problem.

Ellis got on his feet and carefully approached.

When he was within range Jon swung his axe downward.

Ellis backed away at the last second. The axe's tip scratched his armor as it went down before embedding into the ground.

Ellis stepped on the axe and kicked off it to gain momentum. He swung his shield as he flew towards Jon.

Jon let go of his axe and grabbed the shield with one hand, blocking the attack. Then he went to punch Ellis with his free hand.

Ellis then swung his axe downward, resulting in Jon sidestepping to avoid the swing.

Jon then threw Ellis away from him to gain some breathing room.

Ellis rolled across the ground, got on his feet, and went right back on the offensive.

Jon pulled his axe out of the ground and quickly charged at Ellis before he could swing his axe.

Ellis covered himself with his shield as they ran into each other.

Jon slowly pushed him back, having the clear advantage in strength.

Ellis slid his shield slightly to the left and thrusted his axe forward.

Jon sidestepped narrowly avoiding being hit in the face. He then went to grab his opponent's weapon but Ellis swung his axe before he could.

The axe struck Jon's arm cutting deep into his flesh.

Jon backed handed Ellis sending him skidding backwards. Blood as red as wine gushed out of his wound and stained the ground beneath him.

Dean saw the anger build up on Jon's face, and for a split second he could have sworn he saw Jon's eyes turn to a shade of red.

'Shit he's gonna lose it' Dean thought knowing Jon's behavior.

He tried to think of a strategy quickly. Ellis' biggest advantage is his speed, even on his own he'd be faster than Jon, but with his weapon barely having any metal he could swing that thing for hours without tiring.

Something clicked in Dean's head, "Hey Ellis" he called.

The two teens looked at him with puzzled looks.

"Watch the way you swing that twig, you might pull a muscle moving all that weight" Dean said sarcastically.

Ellis rolled his eyes.

Jon on the other hand snapped out of his anger and suddenly came up with an idea.

Ellis continued his assault barely leaving his opponent with any time to react.

Jon stayed reserved and waited for the right moment to strike. As he tried to avoid his opponent he noticed his wound had covered his hand in blood. He didn't want his grip to slip so he wiped his hand on his pants and sucked off any blood that was running down his arm.

Ellis, not paying Jon any mind, swung his axe downward with all his might thinking he might catch Jon while he was distracted.

Jon spat the blood onto Ellis' face, blinding him, resulting in him missing and his ax imbedding into the ground.

Jon stomped on the wooden axe handle and broke it, "Dean was right, it was a twig"

Ellis wiped the blood off his face just in time to see Jon's fist knock his lights out.

"Yes!" Dean shouted triumphantly as he raised his open palm in the air.

Jon high fived him making a loud clap noise.

Dean cradled his hand as he winced, "Ow"

"Big deal, that was just one fight" Clarisse said as Ellis returned to his teammates.

Jon returned to the sidelines where Chiron already had a medic waiting for him. After so many bloody incidents Chiron found it wise to have a medic at every match.

"Good job" Tim fist pounded Jon.

Billy gave a silent nod, 'Great, now if I lose I'll look stupid'

Clarisse looked at one of her teammates, "Mark, your turn"

Mark stepped onto the sands. He stood 5,10 with an athletic pale body, short red hair, and freckles on his face. He held the classic sword and shield.

"Billy" Dean simply said.

Billy looked uninterested, "Ok then"

Dean grabbed him before he went, "Hey I'll make you a deal. If you win after we're done we'll go home, throw a big party, and just this once I'll let you bring _company_ in the circle"

Billy grinned, "You promise?

Dean looked at the time, "You're wasting precious party time"

Without another word Billy zipped in front of Mark, "I'm bout to go Allahu Akbar on your ass gingy" he said staring down Mark.

Mark grinned cockily as he looked down at Billy, "Well I'm declaring jihad on your face stumpy"

"Boys, take your positions" Chiron said wanting them to step back.

Mark shooed him away, "Step back Frodo" he said mocking him.

As Billy walked backwards he glared at his opponent in anticipation.

When Billy reached a fair enough distance they both readied themselves.

"Begin" Chiron said.

Billy instantly broke into a high-speed sprint.

He moved so fast Mark barely had enough time to cover himself with his shield.

Right as he did that Billy slid on the ground and between his legs. He slashed both his legs, right underneath his shin guards, and tripped him.

Mark fell face first onto the ground.

Billy got up right as Mark rolled onto his back.

Billy went to jump on him but Mark kicked him off.

Mark got on his feet and charged at Billy.

Billy ducked underneath a horizontal slash and sliced the wrist of his sword arm.

Mark dropped his sword and blocked another attack which his shield.

Billy then swiped his legs and pushed him.

Mark tumbled backwards and then rolled onto his feet.

Once again Billy sprinted towards him.

This time Mark covered himself with his shield and knelt to cover the opening between his legs.

Billy ran as fast as he could but then swerved to the left of Mark. He went to slide again but this time he stabbed the ground with his dagger letting him use his momentum to spin around and sweep his feet again.

Mark fell on his back and Billy placed both his daggers around his neck.

"Billy is the victor" Chiron said with a small smile.

Billy slapped Mark in the face with one of his daggers, "Don't call me Frodo" he walked back over to his teammates.

"Not bad" Jon said not wanting to admit that he did good.

"Nicely done" Tim admitted.

"Thanks guys, now come on! Let's get this over with!" Billy said rushing to get home.

Clarisse punched Mark's arm, "Idiot" she scolded him, "Sherman, your turn"

Sherman walked onto the sands, another wielder of the sword and shield.

Dean looked at Tim, "You want this one?"

Tim glanced at Sherman. He looked like a typical Ares child, someone who swings their weapon really hard and fast without any intelligent thought.

Tim twirled his staff in his hand with a cocky grin, "This should be quick" he stepped onto the sands.

"Begin" Chiron said.

As Tim expected, Sherman charged swinging his sword wildly.

Tim dodged his swings by reading his obvious movements.

Sherman then swung his shield at him.

Tim ducked and stabbed his arm that was holding the shield.

Sherman grunted and backed away in a hurry. He tried to lift his shield but it put too much strain on his arm.

"Unless you're good enough, using a shield for offense is just stupid" Tim said thinking that move was foolish.

Sherman took the shield off his wounded arm and went to put it on his other one.

Tim threw his staff like a spear, knocking the shield out of Sherman's hands, before charging at him.

Sherman grabbed his sword with both hands and swung it horizontally.

Tim ducked underneath the blade then jumped over Sherman.

Moving too fast for him to react, Sherman lost sight of his opponent.

Tim, while he was in midair, grabbed Sherman by his shoulders.

Tim landed behind Sherman and used his momentum to throw him out of the ring.

Billy laughed, "You just tossed his ass"

Dean's eyes widened, 'So that was the move'

"Tim is the victor" Chiron said.

Clarisse grabbed Sherman and yanked him to his feet, "You idiot!" She shouted at him, "You call yourself a warrior?" She pushed him back.

Dean laughed lightly.

Clarisse glared at Dean, "I guess I'll have to do this myself" She grabbed her shield and her spear before stepping onto the sands.

The spear she held was made entirely of bronze. However, the spear head had a symbol of a spartan helm on it and had red electricity sparking around it.

Clarisse had named her weapon Maimer which everyone called 'Lamer' behind her back. Clarisse apparently preferred the spear over any other weapon, which meant she wasn't at her best when they fought last time.

"Don't make me wait all day Zeus junior" Clarisse said getting impatient.

Dean looked skeptical, "I haven't decided who's going to fight next"

Clarisse chuckled, "Stop playing games, you think anyone else on your team stands a chance?"

Tim smirked and had a gleam in his eye like he was dying to prove her wrong.

Dean looked at his teammates individually sizing them up. He and Tim could definitely do it, but that wasn't the point. He looked at Jon, "How bout it?"

"Isn't it your turn?" Jon asked.

Dean shrugged, "I don't really feel like having a turn"

"You're joking, right?" Clarisse laughed, "All he knows is power, and he can't even use all of it anyways"

Jon tightened his grip around his axe as he glared at his half-sister.

"Jon doesn't need brute force to win" Dean boasted.

Jon snapped out of his rage and looked at his teammate.

Dean looked Jon in the eyes with a serious look, "You can beat her, go on, show them"

Jon nodded and stepped onto the sands.

"Begin" Chiron said.

Clarisse rushed forward and thrusted her spear.

Jon deflected the point with his axe, but then felt a painful tingling all over his body. His hair stood on end, his arms went numb, and the air burned.

Clarisse then slammed into his chest with her shield and Jon hit the dirt.

Tim found this weapon of Clarisse' interesting, "Chiron what's up with her spear?" he asked curiously.

"It's been augmented with electricity, a gift from Ares" Chiron said.

Tim nodded as his gaze returned to the fight with concern.

Clarisse thrusted her spear downward but Jon rolled out of the way.

Billy looked at Dean in confusion, "That would have been a perfect match up for you since lightning is your thing, why did you pick Jon?"

Dean continued to observe the fight, "Because he needs to be challenged"

Billy didn't quite understand his meaning.

Clarisse' spear stuck Jon straight in the ribs. If he hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate that would have been painful. As it was, the electric point just shocked the hell out of him.

Tim leaned closer to Billy, "Think about it, Jon can never really try his hardest against average fighters cause he might accidentally kill them. However, someone of Clarisse' skill and strength could definitely handle Jon"

Clarisse slashed her spear across Jon's arm, reopening the cut from before.

"And if we want him to get better he needs to struggle" Dean said.

Jon panted as he backed away from Clarisse. His body was being rendered numb on and off, he had several cuts and he'd been using all his stamina to stay away from Clarisse. While she on the other hand didn't even have a scratch.

"Any time you wanna give up" Clarisse said with a cocky smile.

Jon glared at her and tried to think of something.

' _ **You're just gonna let her do that to you?**_ ' Ares asked inside of Jon's head.

'Shut up' Jon said gritting his teeth. He swung his axe downward.

Clarisse blocked by raising her shield and then thrusted her spear forward.

Jon went to grab the spear but Clarisse pulled it back quickly.

' _ **Stop trying to think and just let go already**_ ' Ares said trying to twist his mind.

Clarisse then spun around and sliced his heel with the tip of her spear.

'Shut up!' Jon went to deflect a thrust with his axe but was distracted.

The spear slipped through his defense and impaled his right shoulder.

Jon felt the electricity shock his insides leaving him partially paralyzed.

Clarisse then started twisting the spear head in his wound.

Jon dropped his axe from the excruciating pain and tried to lift his hands, but it was as if the electricity was interrupting the signals coming from his brain.

"Face it, you're an embarrassment!" Clarisse said as she was about to push her spear right through him.

Jon felt an unyielding rage build up inside him as he grabbed her spear with his left hand, "I've had enough of this!"

Clarisse tried to pull her spear out of his grasp, but his grip was iron clad.

Jon yanked the spear out of his shoulder that was now oozing out blood, "Neither you or our father, whispering hatred in my ear, know anything about me!" He pulled the spear, bringing Clarisse close, and knocked her on her ass with a haymaker to the jaw.

Jon discarded Maimer, grabbed his axe, and swung it downwards, "You think you're worthy enough to be called a child of war?"

Clarisse covered herself with her shield and felt the shield cave in slightly from the force of Jon's swing.

"War is fierce and brutal!" Jon swung his axe downward again.

Dean listened to his words carefully, it almost sounded like he was referring to himself in third person.

Clarisse took the hit and her shield completely caved in. She tossed it aside and Jon placed his foot on her neck, applying minimal amounts of pressure, to keep her from moving.

"War is unwavering and cannot be stopped!" Jon swung his axe downwards one last time to finish it.

Clarisse struggled to free herself, but Jon wouldn't budge.

Chiron's eyes widened with fear, he was about to decapitate her, "Jon no!" He looked at Dean who stood perfectly calm and still.

Jon stopped his axe a few inches above her throat and looked her dead in the eyes, "Unless it wants to"

Chiron sighed in relief.

Billy looked at Dean, "Did we just win?"

Dean, Tim, and Billy looked at Chiron.

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "Do you really need me to say it?"

Tim shrugged with a smirk, "It's not official until you do"

Chiron rolled his eyes, "Alright then, Jon is the victor. Dean's team wins"

"Yes!" The three of them shouted in unison.

Jon removed his axe and his foot, and gave Clarisse a helping hand.

Clarisse stared at him for a second before taking his hand with a bitter expression.

Jon helped her up, "Good fight"

Clarisse frowned, "I guess this means you're the new counselor of the Ares Cabin"

"What?" Jon asked with a confused expression.

"Whoever defeats the counselor in single combat may claim the title, that's the rule of the Ares Cabin" Clarisse said.

"What does the counselor do?" Jon asked.

"Lead the cabin, maintain the house all year round, keep the other cabin mates in check—"

Jon stopped her before she could even finish, "that sounds like way too much work, I'll pass" he went back over to his teammates who congratulated him.

"Now let's get this party started!" Billy said with excitement.

"You guys go on without me, I'll meet you at the hideout" Dean said.

"Lit" Billy said as he ran off.

"We'll save you some pizza" Tim said following him.

"Maybe" Jon said as he followed them.

Dean walked up to Chiron, "So?"

Chiron nodded in acceptance, "It's a start"

"After everything that happened I'm almost surprised I still have teammates yet alone friends" Dean admitted.

"The four of you share a unique bond. Warriors often find allies among those damned by society" Chiron said.

Dean's brow furrowed, "Damned by society?" He wondered how he came up with that without knowing anything about them.

"It's clear that you four have troubled pasts, I see it in you" Chiron said showing his impressive judge of character, "Whether you realize it or not it's the reason you're drawn to one another"

Dean pondered on that as he went to leave, "I'll keep that in mind" he said with an unsure voice.

Chiron trotted towards the big house.

Sitting on the porch, Mr. D was where he always was sipping on Diet Coke from his goblet. He had put down his wine magazine and was waiting for Chiron with an amused expression.

"Something funny?" Chiron asked standing across from him.

"A child of Ares showing mercy?" Mr. D laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day"

"I told you putting them together was a smart move" Chiron said.

Mr. D shook his head, "I still advise against it. Now that they're close, should he ever tread down a darker path, they'll follow him"

Chiron knew that was a possibility when he put them together, "Must you always be so gloomy?"

Mr. D took a sip of his Diet Coke, "As long as I'm sober" he said with an annoyed expression. Damn Zeus for taking that away from him.

"Nevertheless, give them some time and they'll be quite a team" Chiron said.

* * *

 **At the Hideout**

Dean went into the hideout to go meet his friends when he saw a few discarded posters by the stairs.

He picked up one and looked at it. It had Billy's face and it said, "Party at Warehouse 40. Entree, Guys 20$, Ladies 10$, Big ass & titties free"

Dean shook his head as he went downstairs. He went inside to find the place lit up and full of people. House music blasted and various colored lights shone while a large crowd of people danced.

Dean covered his ears and squeezed his way through the crowd, making a B line for Billy's room.

A brunette holding a drink suddenly bumped into him, "You remind me of my ex-boyfriend" she said with a smirk as she wobbled from side to side.

This girl was obviously drunk, "That's cool I guess?" Dean said as he went to walk past her.

The brunette then smacked him in the face, "I hate my ex!"

Dean went around her, 'Damn party animals' he went inside Billy's room. There were two attractive girls on Billy's bed making out intensely.

The girls stopped when they noticed Dean come in.

Dean hurried past them and down the hatch, "Just passing through" he said smirking.

He walked down the hall and opened the green door letting out a thick mist of smoke.

"Hey don't ruin the box!" Billy shouted from inside.

Dean quickly closed the door, "Geez, you guys have been going at it" He said smelling the potency of the mist.

Billy coughed a few times, "Your slow ass was taking too long"

Dean walked over to the pizza boxes in the corner, "I had to stop by the institute to see Jean" he opened all of the boxes to find them empty, "Where did—"

Jon let out a giant burp.

"Never mind" Dean sighed as he sat in the fourth seat.

"We were really hungry" Tim said feeling bad.

"Well we better get more cause I didn't eat" Dean said feeling the emptiness of his stomach.

Billy showed his phone tracking a delivery through an app, "Already on its way"

"I'll roll this time" Tim said looking for papers.

"So, what's this I hear about another vote for leader?" Jon asked.

"It's not right for someone else to choose for us, the decision should be ours and ours alone" Dean said.

"So, we're doing another vote?" Billy asked with a grin.

"Yeah" Tim said licking the paper in his hands, "But don't think being the leader is supposed to be fun. It's a responsibility, one that shouldn't be taken lightly"

Billy rolled his eyes, "Buzzkill, alright I vote for Dean"

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Billy shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I'm fine with following someone who knows how to have fun with me"

Dean had a blank stare, he never thought Billy would vote for anyone but himself.

"Ok?" Tim said feeling strange, "How bout you Jon?"

"I'll only follow someone who can beat me" Jon looked at Dean, "You have my vote"

Tim finished rolling the paper and put it down with a look of disbelief.

"Wow" Dean said with a surprised expression, "I appreciate it guys I really do, but I think Tim is more suitable to lead" he looked at him, "That's why I give him my vote"

Tim packed in the rolled paper and sighed. He thought the vote would go the same as last time, but it seems like his teammates have changed their perception of Dean. He gave it some thought before he made his decision.

"The four of us have this interesting dynamic that somehow works for us" Tim said as he twisted the end of the paper finishing his roll and placed it in the middle of the table, "Since there's four of us I like to compare us to the Ninja Turtles. Jon, is Raphael, the strong hot headed one. Billy, is Michelangelo, the silly party dude. I'm Donatello, the smartest one" Tim then looked at Dean with a confident look, "And you Dean, you're Leonardo, our leader. You don't have to be the smartest to lead, just as long as you heed my advice you'll do fine. You have my vote as well"

Dean sat there in silence at first, "You sure this is what you want?"

Tim nodded with a smile, "I think it's the way it should be"

"Then on that note, with business taken care off, let the night begin" Dean said grabbing the rolled paper.

"Hell yeah!" Billy zipped out of the room and came back with a bimbo sitting on his lap and started making out with her.

"Get a room" Tim mumbled under his breath.

Jon rolled his eyes, "C'mon man do you have to?"

"I promised him he could" Dean said feeling annoyed as well, "Anyone got a light?"

* * *

Author's note: _And this little arc comes to an end, hope you all enjoyed. Tune in next week!_


	50. Chapter 50 : Grim reminder

Chapter 50

 _Grim Reminder_

 **At the institute**

The hour was late and the moon near it's peak.

In one of the bedrooms of the Xavier Institute, slept the infamous Wolverine.

He tossed and turned in his bed, reacting to the flashbacks his mind was projecting.

Logan envisioned himself floating in an incubation chamber, his body deprived of his senses save for his vision.

"Keep him sedated" A voice said in the background and Logan's eyes closed.

His memory then fast forwarded. His eyes burst open and he whaled under the water as if he were in excruciating pain.

Logan extended his adamantium claws, boiling the water from the heat they were emanating.

He stabbed the glass and sliced right through it, shattering it, and escaping from the chamber.

His memory fast forward again to him running through a snowy forest, trying to outrun something.

Logan caught a whiff of a scent in the air. He turned around and saw a figure standing there.

The figure smiled showing off his razor sharp teeth, "It doesn't matter how far you run, I'll always find you runt" he leapt towards him.

Logan extended his claws in response and attacked in a frenzy.

He woke from his nightmare, flailing with his claws extended.

Logan sat upright and noticed he was on the floor. He looked around and saw his bed had been torn to shreds by his own hand.

* * *

Hours later an alarm went off in Kitty's room.

The annoying sound woke her up and she groaned. She went to shut off her alarm clock but accidentally phased her hand through it.

The alarm clock short circuited and sparked for a few seconds before turning off.

'Not again' Kitty thought as she made herself get up.

The use of her abilities also interferes with any electrical systems as she passes through by disrupting the flow of electrons from atom to atom.

This typically causes machines to malfunction or be destroyed as she phases through them. Which makes sense how this was her third alarm clock this month.

Kitty groggily walked through the hallway on her way to the bathroom, barely even looking around.

When she approached the bathroom door she didn't notice the sign that said 'Occupied' and phased through the door.

Kitty didn't realize her mistake until she saw Rogue fresh out of the shower and getting dressed, "Huh?"

Rogue, half naked and hair wild like a beast, hurried to put a shirt on, "Hey! Do you mind?!" She shouted angrily.

Kitty quickly phased back out of the bathroom.

A few seconds later Rogue opened the door, her hair still a mess but at least she was decent, "The sign says _occupied_ " she put emphasis on the occupied as she poked Kitty with her hairbrush, "The door was _locked_ "

Kitty felt embarrassed, "Uh, well who can read at this hour?" She said smiling sheepishly.

Rogue slammed the door in her face.

Kitty sighed, "Sorry"

* * *

After getting ready herself, Kitty sat on her bed and opened up her laptop to type her weekly email to her parents. She never really had time to speak to them over the phone so she kept them updated by emailing them every week.

'Dear Mom and Dad' Kitty typed, 'Today started out just like all the other school days, with everyone feeling a little crowded, _me_ included'

Rogue walked in the room.

'Especially with a roommate like Rogue. Though it's not real easy to get close to her, or healthy either' Kitty typed.

Rogue grabbed her blow-drier from her bottom drawer and started drying her hair.

The hair drier made too much noise for her to think so Kitty closed her laptop and moved to a different location.

Kitty phased through her door only to stop as everyone else was running for the bathrooms.

She found a quiet spot in the dining room, 'Finding a place to be alone around here is really a matter of timing, sometimes you have to settle' She looked at Logan who was reading his newspaper, 'Like when Mr. Logan is around, but that's ok because he doesn't want to talk to anybody, well except maybe Dean'

Logan noticed her looking at him, "What's the matter half-pint, am I reading too loudly for ya?"

"Uh no, just enjoying how quiet it is" Kitty spoke truthfully.

And right as she said that everyone bursted in the room looking for food and making all kinds of racket.

Kitty rolled her eyes, there was no escaping the ruckus.

Someone turned on the TV and a news report came on, something that attracted Logan's attention so he increased the volume.

"— _catastrophe in the Canadian wilderness_ " the news anchor said.

Kitty gave Logan a blank stare, she was just telling him how she enjoyed the quiet.

'It's like sometimes Mr. Logan can be so incredibly rude you know?' Kitty typed.

" _As a result, they've closed all entry into Elkford until further notice_ " the news anchor said.

"Elkford" The name triggered something in the back of Logan's mind. He suddenly felt a powerful need to rip anything living in front of him to shreds.

Logan's gaze shifted to the crowd of teenagers in front of him. The claws on his right hand slowly extended, itching for blood.

Logan dropped the TV remote and stormed off.

"Hey Logan you ok?" Scott asked curious as to what ticked him off.

Kitty kept on typing, 'I mean Professor Xavier is always saying that we're kind of like a family here at the institute, and we all have to get along. But Mr. Logan doesn't act like it, he's always going off doing this lone wolf thing. I mean it's not like his life is so much tougher than ours'

Logan ran in his room clutching his head from the pain that suddenly emerged.

He shut his door and tried to balance himself on his desk chair but the pain in his head was too great.

Logan cried out in pain and threw the chair at the wall shattering it. He extended his claws and started slashing at the whole room.

As Kitty was passing by his room she saw Logan's claws slash his door.

"Mr. Logan?" Kitty said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Logan burst out of his room with a furious expression.

"Um sorry I…are-are you ok?" Kitty asked, fear clearly present.

Logan clutched his head trying to ignore the urge to cut her annoying head off, "Yeah fine, fine just redecorating" he closed his door and left trying to shake off that weird feeling.

* * *

Evan was laying on the couch shooting mini spikes out of his fingers at the ceiling.

Kitty walked in, looked at the ceiling, and saw a poster of "The Festering Boys" probably some band.

"Evan, what are you doing?" Kitty asked feeling annoyed.

"I didn't have space for this in my room" Evan shot two more spikes at it to keep it pinned to the ceiling.

"We all share this area you know, what if some of us don't like the...Festering Boys?" Kitty asked.

"You could um…deal with it, see ya" Evan went back upstairs.

Kitty sat on the couch, opened her laptop, and started typing again.

'Evan is the youngest and he is so immature you know? It's like he has no idea how his actions affect the rest of us' Kitty typed.

Sheetrock started to fall from the ceiling and the poster fell on her, 'Then again, like, maybe he does'

Kitty moved outside and sat on the branch of a tree.

'Some of the kids around here are pretty nice, like Scott' she watched him tinker with his car, 'Sometimes he tries to be so totally responsible for Professor Xavier and the other students, then other times he acts just like a regular high school kid'

The roar of Scott's speakers blasting full volume music startled Kitty, 'Today he's definitely a kid'

Kitty moved to where she could see the vast woods next to the mansion, and it just so happened Dean was practicing with his bronze sword.

'And then there's Dean. Dean is the newest member of the team, and definitely the weirdest'

Dean was attacking an invisible opponent with incredible speed. He jumped in the air and did a triple backflip before landing on his feet again.

'He spends most of his time alone doing who knows what'

Dean then sat on the grass, taking a break, and stared at the blue sky in melancholy.

'And when he is around he's either the one with the brightest smile or the saddest frown, it's hard to read him'

Kitty looked over to the yard and noticed Logan and the Professor talking.

'Thank goodness for Professor Xavier, he keeps a lid on things around here. Not an easy job sometimes, especially with Mr. Logan. I bet he really gets after him for trashing his room' Kitty typed.

* * *

Logan was pacing back and forth trying to keep calm but couldn't manage to do so, "Something in that news story, I don't know what, set me off"

"Let's talk about it, sit down" Charles said and Logan obliged by sitting down by a nearby bench.

Logan sighed, "Charles, there's something in my head, buried there. Now how about you get inside and see if you can pry it loose"

"Alright" Charles agreed, "But first you need to relax"

"Ha, yeah, easy for you to say" Logan said trying his best.

Charles placed his fingers on Logan's temple and searched the scattered remains of his previous memories.

As he scoured through them Charles saw a brief vision of a man staring at Logan in the incubation chamber.

The man was wearing an all-white lab coat, square tinted glasses that prevented you from seeing his eyes, and he was completely bald.

Logan couldn't take the sharp pain in the back of his head so he backed away from Charles's reach. He was breathing heavily, "Ugh, tell me that was a dream or something"

"No, a memory. Long forgotten, or rather suppressed" Charles said, "I believe that was a glimpse of how you came to acquire your unusual implements, do you wish to continue?"

"Go for it" Logan said.

Charles placed his hand back on Logan's temple and he immediately felt the pain again.

A vision was shown of Logan in the woods encountering a figure.

The figure held Logan at bay by grabbing his arms.

Logan looked back and saw the man in the square glasses again.

"Hold him" The man in the square glasses said as he approached holding a needle with an unknown substance.

That snapped them both out of the vision.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked.

Logan groaned from the pain in his head, "Whatever happened to me, that's where it started, with that ghoul with the square glasses" he growled, "He's the guy who did this" he extended his claws, "I gotta go" he went to leave.

Charles stopped him, "You're going to that town in Canada aren't you? The one you saw on TV, and in your nightmares"

"Happened to pick that up while inside my head?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Do you want company?" Charles asked.

"Do I ever?" Logan asked as he left.

* * *

Kitty had moved inside the X-jet.

'Well, I guess I better sign off before Kurt pops in and finds me. He's always doing that, totally freaks me' Kitty shivers, 'Besides, I'm about late for school' and as she typed that last part Kurt and Dean port in the jet to find her, scaring her in the process.

"There you are" Kurt said, "Why are you in here?"

"Out of like, necessity!" Kitty shouted in frustration.

"Whatever, c'mon Scott's giving you guys a ride to school" Dean said.

"All I wanted was just one minute alone in this whole stupid mansion!" Kitty closed her laptop with an attitude.

"Ooh touchy" Kurt was teasing her, "Sounds like someone's got an astral physics test today"

Suddenly the jet rumbled and took off in a hurry.

Kitty and Kurt lost their balance and fell down.

Dean stood still, 'Someone left in a hurry' he opened the door to the cockpit and spotted Logan in uniform.

"He probably didn't know we were back here" Dean figured as he went to greet his mutant mentor.

Kitty stopped him, "I wouldn't, he's been acting mega weird all morning"

Dean thought she was being dramatic, "When does he not act weird?" He walked over to Logan, "Hey old man, can you drop us off before you leave?" he put his hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan became enraged and stabbed with his claws.

Dean narrowly avoided the claws by moving his head to the side by mere centimeters, had it not been for his reflexes his head would be gone right now.

Logan just realized what he did, retracted his claws, and grasped his head.

"Or I can jump out, whatever's convenient" Dean asked feeling concerned.

"Still think I'm being dramatic?" Kitty asked.

Dean could see the pain and confusion on Logan's face but he was clueless as to what was going on. He slowly backed away not wanting to fight Logan in his current condition.

"Engage auto-pilot" Logan said as he got up from his seat. He grunted, "Why are you following me?"

"We're not following you we just—" Kitty was interrupted by Logan's claws coming out of his knuckles.

Dean backed away a little faster.

"Now you made him angry" Kurt said getting close to Kitty out of fear.

"I gotta take you back before, Aaahhhh!" Logan shouted grasping his aching head, "You gotta get away, there's something in my head, I can't control it, can't be trusted!" There was a deafening pain in his skull that was forcing him to attack. He inched closer to them.

"Kitty shut the doors now!" Dean shouted.

Kitty pressed the button and Dean jumped in just in time.

As the door closed Logan clawed at the door creating three slashes that could be clearly seen from their side.

"I guess that means we're not in immediate danger" Dean said.

Kurt grabbed Dean by the shirt, "There's a crazy person flying the plane! That's definitely dangerous!" He started panicking, "We gotta get out of here!"

"Can you transport us to the ground?" Dean asked Kurt.

"Uh yeah right" Kurt said sarcastically, "Picture this" his hand slowly moved lower, "Bamf Bamf Bamf splat! Too high up and way too fast"

"Then I guess we're stuck on this flight" Kitty said.

"The question is, where are we flying to?" Dean asked out loud.

* * *

After a few hours of flying the jet finally landed and Logan exited the plane.

After he was out of sight Kitty phased out of the plane with Dean and two seconds later Kurt teleported outside, all of them in uniform.

"Did you get into the cockpit?" Kitty asked.

"Ya, but something's jamming the transmitter way out here, I couldn't reach the institute" Kurt said.

"Looks like we're on our own then" Dean said, "Now look, we have to be stealthy, that means not letting him know we're following him, got it?" he made sure his teammates understood.

"Thanks captain obvious" Kitty said.

"Just making sure your little brain gets it Kitty" Dean tapped her head, "I don't want you giving away our position" he said as they began tracking Logan.

"I've been on this team longer than you you know" Kitty pointed out.

* * *

A man wearing an all-white lab coat with square tinted glasses was sitting in front of a computer screen.

Professor Andre Thorton was looking at the image of Logan's brain, "Excellent, you see? That chip in his brain is still active after all these years. Oh, I did such good work in those days" he chuckled, "And yet through sheer force of will he's managed to subdue it, until now" the screen zoomed in on Logan's location.

"Why now?" a voice asked.

"Oh I suppose he just got too comfortable with Xavier, let his guard down" Professor Thorton said, "Certain news footage did the rest. Isn't that right bigfoot?"

"Don't call me bigfoot" The voice came out of the shadows revealing Sabretooth.

"Tell you what Sabretooth, why don't you go make sure our old colleague meets our new one?" Professor Thorton grinned.

* * *

Logan was passing through the woods when he stumbled upon a small town that was half burned to the ground.

'Looks like I'm not the only one who's having a bad day' Logan thought.

Buildings were smashed to the ground, fires were still being put out by local firemen, and people were still being evacuated by ambulances.

Luckily right now his splitting headache was gone for the moment.

Logan passed by a destroyed car that had a teddy bear on the front seat. He sniffed around trying to figure out what happened, and he smelled a little girl being ambushed by some creature, a creature that smelled toxic.

Then he sniffed gun powder, seems like someone tried to fight back.

He kicked some dust off of a sign that said "Elkford"

'Oh no not that again' the pain in the back of Logan's head returned with a vengeance. His body willed him to follow the trail of the creature.

* * *

Logan had passed by a few craters as he followed the trail, the last one being in snow that showed the gigantic feet of the creature.

Logan followed the footsteps and as he followed them they seemed to shrink to the point where they were the exact same size as his own.

The trail lead him to a lake where he found a scrawny man wearing nothing but tattered purple shorts. He had his face in his hands and sounded like he was crying.

"Hey bub" Logan said to the scrawny man.

The man's face rose and looked frightened.

"You haven't seen a big monster running around here have ya?" Logan asked him.

The man backed away from Logan, "No, stay back, stay away from me" his voice sounded petrified, "Stay back" be backed into a wall.

Dean, Kurt, and Kitty finally caught up with Logan and were watching from afar, well Dean was. He was the only one who could see him because of his superior eyesight, and he wasn't going to risk getting any closer.

They followed him to a lake, one that was probably freezing cold because of the weather.

Dean spotted someone with Logan but he didn't recognize him or see him as a threat.

"Relax cry baby, I ain't gonna—" Logan suddenly sniffed something, "You smell toxic!" he grabbed him by the hair and threw him into a nearby rock.

Logan picked him up and pinned him to a tree, "Who are you?!"

The man started to sweat, "Please I'm begging you, leave me alone, for your own sake please go, you're in terrible danger" he closed his eyes out of fear.

Logan put his fist under the man's chin and extended two claws that held his small head between them, "Here's the deal mister, there's a third claw that's gonna come out if you don't start talking"

The man suddenly opened his eyes, which were now deep green. He punched Logan sending him flying into a tree.

The scrawny man's body began to change. His body grew over eight feet tall and just as wide. His muscles all around his body became massive and his skin turned green. His massive hulking figure alone could spread fear into the most courageous warriors.

Dean's eyes widened, "Oh shit…"

"What happened?" Kitty whisperered.

"WWWWRRAAAAHHHHH!" His deafening roar would make those warriors piss their pants.

" _That's_ what happened" Dean whispered fearing the worst. Of all people to run into, why him? Why the fucking Hulk?

All the birds in the trees flew away from the sound of his roar and Logan was frozen still, dumbstruck at what just happened.

"Ah hell, I don't suppose you have any interest in talking this out?" Logan asked feeling slightly intimidated, he knew of the Hulk from his days at SHIELD.

Hulk hit Logan with a mighty uppercut that sent him skyrocketing through the air and landed miles and miles away.

Logan woke up on the side of a cliff feeling like he'd been hit with a meteor from space. He noticed that his right arm was dislocated so he put it back into place and yelled from the pain giving away his location.

"What the hell happened?" Logan's memory was fuzzy.

Then he heard someone roar and jumped down at him so he backed away.

He spotted Hulk in all his mighty rage, "Oh yeah" if it weren't for his adamantium skeleton that might have killed him.

Logan tried to come up with a plan quickly, 'Can't overpower him, maybe I can tire him—" the sharp pain in the back of his head returned stronger than before. Bloodlust consumed his mind and his claws practically extended themselves.

Logan's gaze rose to meet the Hulk's, it seemed he was only left with one choice.

"Let's do this! Come on!" Logan shouted.

Hulk roared and bashed the ground shattering the edge they were standing on resulting in them falling into the river below.

As they were underwater Hulk punched Logan's jaw.

The adamantium thankfully absorbed all the damage from his punch.

Logan punched him back.

Hulk became angrier and punched him left and right before sending Logan shooting out of the water with a powerful uppercut.

Hulk slowly walked out of the water looking around for any trace of his enemy.

Logan jumped from a tree above and stabbed his claws deep inside Hulk's back.

Logan stabbed him repeatedly ripping his back to shreds.

In response, Hulk backed into a mountainside and crushed Logan.

Logan was forced to let go from the pain then he leaped out of the way of an incoming boulder.

Logan ran at Hulk and dodged a second boulder, but the third one hit Logan square in the face making his head tilt back from the force of it. His head returned to its original position with an angry expression.

Logan leaped over another boulder before being crushed by another in Hulk's hands.

Hulk then smashed the remains of the boulder over Logan's body shattering it, "HULK SMASH LITTLE MAN!"

Hulk started beating the crap out of Logan's face, "LITTLE MAN LEAVE HULK ALONE!" He ended his onslaught with one last punch that echoed for miles from its force, "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!WRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

The three teenagers were standing from a distance where they could all see the fight and they stood completely still.

Dean had no idea what to do, if Logan can't beat him what chance does he have against the Hulk?

"Holly shi—"Kurt went to say something but Dean put his hand over his mouth and brought him and Kitty close to him.

The Hulk looked around like he heard something.

"Don't make a sound or we're all dead" Dean whispered to them.

The Hulk dismissed the sound and walked away from Logan's lifeless body.

He stopped a few feet forward and breathed heavily. A second later he heard something behind him and turned around to find Logan back up.

Logan cracked his neck in relief, that pain in the back of his head was gone, which meant he could think clearly.

"Ok bub" Logan said with a smirk, "let's try that again" He charged at Hulk using his full speed and caught the raging green monster off guard.

Logan slashed his chest before impaling him with his claws and stabbing him repeatedly.

Logan got off his chest right before Hulk grabbed him, learning his lesson from last time he tried that, and used his superior speed to keep away from him and attack quickly.

Logan backed away from a downward smash and then jumped over the Hulk and slashed his back mid-air. Logan ducked underneath an elbow as he came back in and slashed the Hulk's chest.

Logan stopped attacking once he saw Hulk get on one knee from fatigue. Was it over?

And as he was about to find out a couple of dozen tranquilizers were shot into Hulk's back. A second later he toppled over, unconscious.

Logan saw three figures in the shadows but before he could do anything he was shot with tranquilizers as well. He then fell face first to the ground.

Someone knelt in front of him, "Thanks runt" Logan recognized Sabretooth, "We've been trying to take him down for weeks" two others came into view.

A woman with very long nail claws, and a man in a weird red and black jumpsuit.

"Logan buddy, it's me Deadpool" he waved at him, "I shot you!"

Logan tried resisting the tranquilizer and went to get up.

Sabretooth kicked Logan in the face knocking him out, "Welcome home"

In the bushes, Kitty, Dean, and Kurt had no idea how to handle this situation. They waited for Sabretooth and those other two to leave so they could at least start talking again.

"Oh my god what do we do?" Kitty started panicking.

"What do you think they're going to do to him?" Kurt joined her in panic.

"Shut up and listen!" Dean said trying to snap them out of it, "This is a very bad situation so we're going to have to handle this carefully. Kurt, Kitty, I need you to go back to the X-jet and get help. I don't care if you have to take off so you can get out of range from that jammed signal, just do it"

"But what are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"I…..I have to stay here and rescue Logan" Dean said knowing full well he's going to have to do this alone.

"No way that's crazy!" Kitty grabbed his vest, "They'll kill you!"

Dean grabbed her shoulders, "Somebody has to stay here so you know where to find Logan. I have a communicator with me, you can track it back to my location. Now go" he took off in the direction Sabretooth and the rest of them went.

"Come on, we need to go" Kurt grabbed Kitty and ported out of there.

* * *

Logan was in an intense dream. He saw himself walking outside a motel drinking a bottle of whiskey, obviously wasted.

He walked forward but dropped the bottle when he did spilling it on the snowy ground. He picked the bottle back up and checked inside to see if there was any left but then he heard someone behind him.

Logan looked back and saw a bald man with square glasses in a winter coat, "What are you lookin at?"

Then out of nowhere two soldiers came running from behind the bald man and tackled Logan before placing his unconscious body inside a van, "Prepare the lab" the man with the square glasses spoke into his communicator, "We're on our way"

"Roger that Professor Thorton" someone said in the communicator.

The dream changed to a lab where Logan was inside an incubation chamber with cables plugged into him all over his body.

"His vital signs are increasing" One of the doctors said, "He's waking up"

Logan opened his eyes.

"Now Ms. Hives, begin the adamantium bonding process" Professor Thorton said.

"Commencing infusion" someone else said.

Logan felt the molten metal being poured onto his bones, his body felt like it was on fire. He yelled and trembled from the pain of the process.

"Vitals are erratic but holding" someone said.

"Excellent" Professor Thorton said, "Increase to maximum"

The dream changed to Logan sleeping in a holding cell, chained to the floor.

He woke up and tried to free himself but the chain was sturdy. Then out of nowhere he felt a stabbing pain in his hands and three metal claws came out of each one. As they did he cried out in pain.

The dream changed again to Logan outside in the cold snowstorm with some kind of head gear around his head. He could see the infrared heat from a bear passing by him.

Inside a lab, a bunch of doctors were observing Logan.

"Weapon X's mental conditioning and reprograming are at stage 5. Begin combat assessment" Professor Thorton said.

Logan extended his claws and the bear near him growled before standing up straight ready to fight.

Right as Logan went for the kill the dream changed again.

"I don't care how long you've had him, Professor. This is a mistake" Sabretooth said, "I know him, he can't be controlled. You have his DNA so just let me kill him"

Professor Thorton was examining Logan, "I'll take that under advisement, Sabertooth. Prepare your team for the mission" He walked away.

"Your funeral" Sabretooth walked away and growled at Logan.

As he was walking he passed by dozens of water tanks with toddlers in them that we're numbered, X-20, X-21, X-22, and so on.

"What do you say after the mission we kill all those floating babies?" Deadpool said grabbing a gun.

"Do you ever shut up Wilson?" Sabretooth said.

"What? Babies creep me out" Deadpool aimed his gun, "RockabyBANG! Heh" he laughed.

The dream changed again to the lab with Logan in the tank.

"He's fighting the programming" One of the doctors said.

Logan started banging on the glass trying to get out.

"We are losing control! Increase the dosage" Professor Thorton said behind the glass in another room, "Initiate lockdown procedures and someone activate Sabertooth!"

Logan extended his claws and stabbed the glass breaking it and all the liquid leaked out along with him. He slashed the two doctors that were in the room with him, killing them instantly.

"Guards! Guards!" Professor Thorton shouted as Logan jumped through the glass.

Two armed guards came in and Logan roared before running at them.

As he passed by Professor Thorton he chopped off one of his arms and took down the two guards before making a run for it.

Logan woke up from his dream with a couple of punches to the face from Sabretooth , "Wakey wakey time"

Deadpool was juggling bullets in the background, "Logan! We missed you! Weapon X hasn't been the same without you! Nobody calls me Bub anymore!" he put the bullets back in his gun, "And Sabretooth's a bed wetter!"

Professor Thorton walked in with a robotic arm instead of the one he lost.

"One day I will tear out your flapping tongue, Wilson" Sabretooth said in annoyance.

"He's very ashamed" Deadpool whispered to Logan.

"Despite Deadpool's idiocy" Professor Thorton said, "Weapon X is indeed glad to have you back, Logan. We put considerable time and money into you"

"And pointy things!" Deadpool added.

Professor Thorton ignored him, "You've aged remarkably well Logan. Your recuperative powers have served you well. Now it's time they serve me again. Especially since your enhancements represent quite the financial investment"

"Who had it done to me?!" Logan growled.

"What? Your adamantium skeleton? I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now" Professor Thorton said feeling amused, "You were our best operative, Wolverine. So disappointing. But you did lead us to Dr. Banner, of course, you know him better as the Hulk"

"I shot him in the ass" Deadpool said, "With one of these" he showed one of the tranquilizer bullets.

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"What? I did" Deadpool said.

Professor Thorton ignored him again, "Weapon X has been pursuing the Hulk for weeks. Unfortunately there was some collateral damage, if only I had activated the chip in your brain sooner, who knows how much destruction could have been avoided. Well, its too bad the Hulk damaged it"

"What do you want with the Hulk?" Logan asked.

"We just want to help him find his happy place" Deadpool said, "Did you see how angry he was? I mean I'm sorry but c'mon! I think his pants are too—"he was cut off as Sabretooth grabbed him by the neck and choked him to shut him up.

"We want the same thing we wanted with you, Logan. A weapon" Professor Thorton said with a smile, "I'll erase Banner's memories and reprogram him, just like I did with you. And then Weapon X will have the most powerful creature on the planet at our disposal"

Logan looked at the ground and chuckled, "You should of killed me when you had the chance. Because I'm gonna get out of here" He looked up at Sabretooth and Deadpool, "I'm gonna kill all of them and then I'm gonna cut out your heart" Logan said glaring at Professor Thorton.

Professor Thorton smiled, "Wolverine, after I'm done with you, you won't even remember this conversation. I've erased your life before, and I'm going to do it again. All you'll know is that you belong to Weapon X, now and forever"

Sabretooth let go of Deadpool and walked out with the Professor.

"That is so not cool" Deadpool said coughing, "I hate that guy"

"I don't care Wade" Logan said not wanting to hear his voice.

Logan's memory may still be incomplete but there's some bits and pieces of his life that he still can recall. Like how much he disliked Deadpool and Sabretooth.

"Ah, Wolverine, you look so sad. Hey if it makes you feel any better, Lady Deathstrike tried to kill you while you were asleep" Deadpool said optimistically.

"Better than having to listen to you" Logan said sarcastically.

"Man, does she hate you" Deadpool took out his gun and started playing with it, "I mean we all hate you, but Deathstrike really, really, _really_ hates you"

Logan wasn't familiar with the name Lady Deathstrike.

"Then why hasn't that bitch showed her face?" Logan was curious as to why she wasn't here with the rest of them.

"Doc doesn't want her around you. And to tell you the truth I'm glad she's not here, if she was she'd be interrupting our conversation by trying to kill you, or cutting my head off, or chopping my balls off, or both…" Deadpool went blank for a second, "Hey do you have one of those cigars you always carry around with you?"

Logan sighed in frustration, he could never tolerate Deadpool's bantering, "You wanna torture me or something?" he suggested.

"You'll just heal that's no fun" Deadpool wondered what to do to pass the time, "Oh! What if we play truth or dare?!" he sounded excited.

Logan glared at him, "Are you fucking serious?"

"I'll go first, truth or dare Logan?" Deadpool asked.

Logan started banging his head on the wall behind him, "This is not happening" he whispered.

"Alright then you Canadian sour puss, you go first" Deadpool said.

Logan had a thought, "Fine, truth or dare"

Deadpool thought about it, "Hmmmm, I don't know. If I pick dare you might make me do something disgusting, but if I pick truth you might ask me an embarrassing question. Gosh this is such a difficult decision"

"Just pick already!" Logan shouted.

"Ok dare, no truth, no wait!...Dare" Deadpool finally decided.

"I dare you to shoot me in the face" Logan said with a serious face.

Deadpool scratched his head, "That's a strange request, but ok" he aimed his gun at Logan at point blank range.

He shot Logan and he was knocked out from the impact to his skull.

"Well there you go. I thought you were going to ask me to let you go for a minute there, it's a good thing you didn't cause I would've. Although Sabretooth would have shoved my katana up my ass when he found out so maybe I shouldn't have picked dare at all, but I digress. Your turn Logan" Deadpool said.

Logan's body remained lifeless.

"Logan?" Deadpool said trying to get his attention, "You know how I hate it when I'm ignored" he slapped Logan in the face but nothing happened, "If you're giving me the silent treatment this is not funny at all" he slapped Logan again but nothing happened, "I have feelings you know!" he slapped him again.

Logan gave no response.

"Hey are you even awa— "Deadpool gasped, "That sneaky bastard tricked me!" he looked down and walked away slowly, "Now who am I gonna play with? Ooh I'll go shoot some of those babies!" he ran out in a hurry.

After he left Logan smirked, 'Finally some peace'

* * *

Author's Note: _Looks like Logan is in quite a pickle, and help is on the way. But can Dean get there in time?_

 _The hell you mean can he get there in time? Of course he can he's the protagonist!_

… _what?_

 _Oh I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pool…Dead...pool, aka the Merc with the Mouth, aka Captain Big Dick…And I am seizing control of this fanfic!_

 _Deadpool, I don't think you can do—_

 _That's Mr. Pool to you dumbass (shoves off seat) time for me to take control. First let's start by fixing this Author's Note._

D-Pool's Note: _Will Logan find a way out? Can Dean save Logan while managing not to kill anyone? Will Scott ever find the balls to ask Jean out on a date? Will Rogue ever get some of that D? Find out on the next episode, of DRAGON BALL— wait wrong show— Demigod Chronicles! (Soon to be Deadpool Chronicles)_


	51. Chapter 51 : Release the beast

Chapter 51

 _Release the beast_

 **At the Weapon X facility**

Dean followed Logan's scent which led him to the Weapon X facility. It was at the base of a gigantic crater.

'Looks too small, there's probably underground levels' Dean assumed. He looked carefully and noticed there were several cameras surveilling the entrance along with two guards.

The guards were dressed in black outfits that covered their whole body, along with helmets that covered their faces, body armor, and equipped with various weaponry.

'Now let's see if I can get their attention' Dean thought. He took some snow and formed a dense snowball. He then threw the snowball at a nearby hill, hard enough to make small impact.

One of the guards noticed it, "What was that?"

"Go check it out" the other guard said.

One of the guards walked over behind the hill to investigate. He looked around and didn't see anything suspicious.

"It's nothing, probably just a small animal" The guard spoke into his communicator.

Dean hit the guard in the back of the head knocking him out, "And people think being sneaky is hard" he put on the guard's outfit.

Dean walked back to the entrance dressed in the guard's uniform and equipment.

Dean went next to the other guard and stood there as if nothing had happened, "Hey do you mind if I go inside to use the bathroom really quick?"

"Why can't you just go out here?" The guard asked.

"Screw that, I'm not getting paid enough to take a dump out in the freezing cold" Dean said.

The guard sighed, "Fine, try not to take too long"

Dean hurried inside, 'Piece of cake'

The inside of the facility was filled with dark hallways where he could pass by undetected.

'Now I wonder where Logan could be?' Dean wondered.

* * *

Logan woke up in an incubation chamber with nothing but trousers that were given to him and noticed Lady Deathstrike glaring at him intently.

She was a small frail woman, or at least appeared to be so, with thin dark hair and pale skin. She wore brown, sleeveless, skin tight outfit. Her fingers were a foot long each and were razor sharp like claws, but they didn't look natural. Even so there was something familiar about this woman.

"You will die today, Logan-san" Deathstrike said as she ran her sharp claw finger across the glass.

 _Now that's a hate boner!_

Logan tried to punch the glass to try and get out. They had placed magnet braces on his wrists to keep him from using his claws.

"It does not matter what the Professor says. These are your last breaths" Deathstrike grinned deviously.

Logan banged on the glass harder.

Professor Thorton walked in with Sabretooth , "What are you doing here Deathstrike? I'm about to start Wolverine's reprogramming"

"He has to die" Deathstrike said with hate in her voice.

"How many times do I have to have this conversation with you? He's more valuable alive—" Professor Thorton was cut off as Sabretooth slashed his back and he fell to the floor, unconscious from the sudden burst of pain.

Sabretooth walked over him, "Sorry Prof, gotta go with the lady on this one"

Deathstrike slashed the glass resulting in Logan falling out along with all the liquid that was inside with him.

Logan immediately tried to get the braces off his wrists but Lady Deathstrike planted a handful of claws into Logan's back and dug deep into his flesh.

Logan cried out from the pain.

Deathstrike blissed out from hearing his cry, so much that when she dug her other claws in his back she writhed in ecstasy.

 _Anyone else besides me turned on right now?_

She then removed her claw fingers from his back and Sabretooth punched him right in the jaw.

Logan was disoriented due to his pain receptors being put on blast.

Sabretooth then grabbed him in a full nelson, "Gotta love our healing factors" he grinned, "I'm gonna enjoy killing you for days. And then, I think we'll drop the Hulk on an orphanage or something. Just for fun"

"Gaijin dog" Lady Deathstrike said approaching, "For the dishonor you caused my family, you will suffer, and then you will die"

Logan struggled to get free, "I…know you, I've seen your face before, but I can't remember"

Deathstrike grinned, "Perhaps my name will remind you of the past, Yuriko Oyama"

The sound of her name brought shattered memories into Logan's mind. Images of him and Deathstrike being together, being in love.

"You—but what have you done to yourself?" Logan asked.

"Don't you find me beautiful?" Deathstrike asked showing off her long finger claws, "I did it for you!" she slashed his chest, "Now I am a living weapon of revenge!" she slashed it again.

"Revenge for what?!" Logan shouted.

"For the murder of my father Professor Oyama, the man who created the adamantium bonding process. You killed him in your rampage through the Weapon-X facility, an innocent scientist!" Deathstrike slashed his face.

Logan grunted as his wounds healed, it was clear that this was not the same woman from his past, "Innocent?! Sweetheart, you and your family can take your honor and shove it up your boney little—"he was cut off as Sabretooth kneed him in the back.

Lady Deathstrike's face turned red with rage and pulled back her hands for a lunge.

"Deathstrike don't!" Sabretooth shouted but he was too late.

Lady Deathstrike impaled Logan with her claws and went straight through his chest and Sabretooth's at the same time resulting in him letting go of Logan.

Logan took advantage and head-butted Lady Deathstrike as hard as he could knocking her down. Logan then smashed his braces on Sabretooth's head, breaking them.

He then extended his claws in anticipation.

Deathstrike slashed his chest and his face before jumping just in time to avoid a stab from Logan. She then slashed his face again before kneeing him in the forehead.

Logan took a step back from the force of that hit.

Lady Deathstrike tried to leap over him but Logan sliced her arm off.

Her fallen limb fell down sparking with tiny bits of electricity due to it being cybernetic.

Logan kicked her in the face before making a run for it.

He found his uniform in one of the other rooms and searched for Dr. Banner.

As he was walking down the dark hallway a bunch of red dots appeared on his chest. He looked forward and saw about a dozen armed soldiers ready to fire at him.

"Target located in zone 23, take him down!" One of them ordered.

Logan ran at them getting shot here and there but that didn't stop him from cutting them to pieces.

"Backup! We need backup!" the last one shouted as he fired at Logan.

* * *

Deadpool tapped his foot on the Professors unconscious body to see if he was awake but nothing, "Well he's alive, but I think he's gonna need some serious TLC"

"The last thing the Professor said before the runt gutted him was for us to kill Wolverine" Sabretooth said.

Lady Deathstrike reattached her lost limb and the circuitry repaired itself.

Deadpool looked at Sabretooth, "Really?" if he wasn't wearing a mask you'd be able to see the blank face he was giving him, "Not that I don't enjoy shooting at hairy Canadians, present company included, but" Deadpool grabbed the professor by his lab coat and showed his back that had 4 short slash marks not 3 long ones, "You're full of shit"

"We kill Wolverine now!" Lady Deathstrike demanded, "That is all that matters"

"Whatever you say lady" Deadpool pulled out a gun and one of his blades, "Who am I to say no to a little murder?"

* * *

"Target located in zone 23, take him down" Dean heard over the com link, "Backup! We need backup!" he heard again two seconds later.

Dean heard footsteps down the hall, probably the back-up. He threw a smoke canister at the soldiers.

The canister exploded with thick smoke clouding everyone's vision and Dean threw his pocket knife at the lights destroying them and leaving them in pitch black. Dean put on the visor that he picked up and switched it to infrared.

"Quick switch to infrared!" one of the soldiers shouted. But before they could, Dean took them out one by one until only one was left.

The soldier started looking around trying to find his opponent but couldn't spot him. He turned around, spotted Dean, and went to pull the trigger on his machine gun.

But before he could Dean placed his finger right behind the trigger preventing the soldier from shooting.

"Too slow" Dean tossed the machine gun aside and kicked the soldier in the chest sending him flying into the metal wall, knocking him out.

Dean turned the corner only to catch an incoming clawed fist, "You know, you need to learn to relax" he said to Logan.

"What are you doing here kid?!" Logan asked angrily.

"I came to make sure my instructor wasn't experimented on a second time, your welcome" Dean said calmly.

"What about the Elf and half-pint?" Logan asked feeling concerned.

"I told them to go get help, now let's get out of here" Dean went to leave.

Logan stopped him, "We can't, not yet. Follow me" he led Dean in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

They found their way into the room where Dr. Banner was inside a water tank, unconscious.

"We need to get the Hulk out of here" Logan walked up to the water tank and stabbed the glass.

Dr. Banner fell out of the tank, he coughed up any liquid that was stuck in his throat.

He shivered from the cold, his rib cage was more visible now, making him look sickly like he hadn't eaten in days.

"This is the Hulk?" Dean asked dumbfounded. The monster from his childhood that terrified him for years was just a scrawny little man? What happened to giant, angry, and green?

"Get it together, we're gonna have company soon" Logan said to Banner as he helped him up.

"Please, please, I'm begging you. You have to help me, you have to get me out of here. If these people turn the hulk into a weapon, millions of people will die" Dr. Banner said in desperation.

"So I should just kill you now is what you're saying right?" Logan said sarcastically before dragging him out, "Come on weepy"

They hurried towards the exit.

Dean stared at Dr. Banner, "So how exactly do you become…well the big guy?"

"Anger tends to trigger my transformation" Dr. Banner claimed.

"What's it like?" Dean asked curiously.

"Horrifying" Dr. Banner said with deep meaning in that word, "I've been hunted for as long as I can remember, and I can't control it. The monster it—"Dr. Banner was cut off.

"Bub, do I look like I give a—" Logan stopped as he heard something coming from the wall next to them, "Move!" Logan grabbed Banner and leapt out of the way.

Dean did the same just as the wall right next to them was blown away clouding the area with dust.

"What the hell's the matter with you?! Do your thing!" Logan shouted at Dr. Banner, "We need your big green friend right fucking now!"

"What?! No!" Dr. Banner refused.

Logan pinned Banner against the wall, "What do you mean no?!"

"Even if that was a good idea, I can't!" Dr. Banner said, "The transformation happens when I feel angry, or stressed, they must have drugged me, something's suppressing my adrenaline. It comes from the cortex—"

Logan stabbed him in the ribcage, "Maybe that'll help speed things up" he retracted his claws, "If you wanna cry now, I'd say go for it"

Dean was beyond shocked at what he just saw, "What the hell?!"

"We're not coming out of this alive without him, and if he dies then at least they won't get to use him" Logan said optimistically.

"Gaijin!" they heard down the hall.

The dust cleared revealing Sabretooth, Deadpool, and Deathstrike standing a few feet away from them.

"Just to be clear, this isn't the time to show restraint. It's kill or be killed, got it?" Logan asked.

Dean nodded, he may not wanna kill but he wants to live even more.

"Well look who it is" Sabretooth said staring at Dean with a hungry look.

"Hey fur ball, how's your head?" Dean said smirking at him.

Sabretooth growled, last time they fought Dean bashed the hell out of him with a metal pole, very painful.

Deadpool looked back and forth between the two of them and then started laughing, "Don't tell me the sidekick beat you?"

Sabretooth was about to hit Deadpool when he stopped.

"You think you can do any better Fuckface?" Dean asked provoking him.

 _It was at this moment, that this little bitch, truly fucked up_

"Oh, that's it, the little shit is mine" Deadpool drew his twin katanas.

Deadpool is lucky that Sabretooth hates Logan more than the kid or they would have had a problem.

"This place will be your grave!" Deathstrike shouted.

"End of the line, runt. Got any last words?" Sabretooth asked extending his talons.

"Yeah, 2" Logan said extending his claws, Snikt! Snikt!

They both charged in.

Sabretooth went for a kick and followed up with a swipe, "I've been waiting for this a long time"

Logan blocked the attacks and counter attacked with a slash.

Sabretooth dodged it but then Logan kicked him in the gut, "Yeah well, you can keep waiting!" He elbowed him in the face knocking him down.

Lady Deathstrike jumped right over Sabretooth and engaged Logan. She dodged a slash from Logan and then she leapt away from a second one.

Allowing Sabretooth to tackle Logan from behind.

Deadpool slashed at Dean but he dodged, he tried again, again, and again but missed due to Dean's fast reflexes.

"C'mon stand still! I wanna kill you!" Deadpool started complaining.

"Yeah sure, I'll just do that" Dean said sarcastically.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Deadpool asked stopping his attack.

"Nope" Dean hit him with a heavy right hook that made his head turn around 180 degrees. And to think the last time he did that it was by accdent.

"You know" Deadpool turned his head around again, "That really hurt"

Dean sighed, "Does everyone have healing factors?"

Deadpool started slashing with his blades again but this time at a much faster rate.

Dean, incapable of dodging everything, resorted to blocking with his gauntlets but nonetheless it was still hard to keep up with him.

As he fought Deadpool, Dean was having the vaguest feeling of Deja-vu like he was fighting Logan. Deadpool fought in a similar manner like he seemed to have no regard for his well-being as if he didn't care whether he was hurt or not.

But while Logan is a great fighter, he has a style that once you learn and understand you can start to anticipate his moves but this Deadpool...his style was all over the place. It changed every second, like there was no pattern at all.

It was as if his body was literally moving on its own, absent of abstract thought. That shouldn't be possible unless the guy was crazy, which Dean was starting to think he was as the guy never ever shut up. Even in the midst of this fight he just kept talking and talking about one thing or another.

 _The merc with the mouth will never be silenced, not even if my mouth was sowed shut_

As Deadpool went for a lunge Dean grabbed his arm and threw him overhead. He looked down to where Deadpool dropped one of his katana's and examined it, "Hmm, adamantium huh?"

"Banzai!" Dean suddenly heard above him. He looked and saw Deadpool diving at him.

Dean acted fast and cut off one of Deadpool's arms, the one that was holding the other katana.

"Ah dude! That is just not cool!" Deadpool complained. His arm bounced on the floor, "Wow look at that. Could you gimme a hand? Haha, Kidding" he went for a tornado kick.

Dean sliced off his leg midair.

"Stop doing that!" Deadpool threw a smoke canister to give himself some cover.

Dean took the other katana off the floor and went to help Logan.

Logan was hit with a massive uppercut from Sabretooth that sent him flying.

Deathstrike held her claws out and impaled him as he flew towards her.

"C'mon where is this piece of crap" Deadpool looked around for his limbs in the smoke.

Sabretooth charged at them aiming to hurt Logan while he was incapacitated.

Deadpool put his limbs back in place and waited for them to heal, "There we go, wait...what the hell?" as the smoke cleared he noticed he put his foot where his arm was supposed to go and his arm where his foot was supposed to go, "Hold on gimme a sec" he ripped his limbs off.

Dean jumped and slashed Sabretooth's back.

Sabretooth yelped and swung wildly as he turned around.

Dean ducked underneath it and impaled Sabretooth in the gut with both katana.

The attack only stunned him for a moment.

Sabretooth grabbed Dean's hands, that were still holding on to the katana, and pulled him closer.

As Sabretooth pulled Dean closer the katanas went deeper inside him.

Sabretooth stared at Dean with an evil grin as he did as if the pain wasn't even their.

Dean tried to break free from his hold but Sabretooth was much stronger than him.

When he was close enough Sabretooth dug his teeth into Dean's shoulder ripping his flesh to shreds.

Dean cried out in pain.

Logan grabbed Deathstrike's arms from behind him and threw her at Sabretooth knocking him off Dean.

"You ok?" Logan asked.

Dean winced and nodded, "Yup, I'm good"

Deadpool put his limbs back where they should be, "Ok I think I'm good"

Dean noticed Deadpool was back up so he charged at him.

"Sword fight time!" Deadpool cheered as he acquired two new identical katana out of thin air, "Good thing I carry spares"

Dean stopped, "How the hell did he—"

Deadpool attacked rapidly with his katanas.

Dean moved as fast as he could but his opponent was faster.

Deadpool managed to cut Dean's hand making him drop one of the katana and swept his legs making Dean fall on his back.

Before Dean could raise his armed hand Deadpool stepped on it preventing him from using it, "Let's see if you can grow hands back" he slashed downward at his hand.

Dean moved it just enough to block with his gauntlet.

"What the fucknuts?!" Deadpool repeatedly slashed at the gauntlet, "Why won't it break?!"

Dean kicked Deadpool in the balls.

"Right in the chimichangas" Deadpool whispered as he held his crotch.

Dean then freed his hand and stabbed him through the chest.

Deadpool purposely fell and slid down the blade until he was face to face with Dean, "Hey, how's it going?"

"This is by far the weirdest fight I've ever had" Dean admitted.

"You think this is weird? You should see me try to hassle a prostitute" Deadpool pulled out a gun.

Dean moved his head just in time to dodge and kicked Deadpool off of him.

Logan and Sabretooth pushed on each other's claws but Logan sneaked a knee to the groin.

Then he blocked a slash from Deathstrike, and blocked an attack from Sabretooth only to be hit in the back from Lady Deathstrike.

Lady Deathstrike planted her claw fingers inside of Logan, digging deep into his flesh and at the same time Sabertooth stabbed and slashed from the front. His shouts of pain echoed through the facility.

"Gonna kill you!" Logan shouted.

Deadpool grabbed two guns, "Time to make some swiss cheese!" he started firing at Dean.

Dean moved around as fast as he could to dodge.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" Deadpool said every time he shot a bullet.

Dean would help Logan but if he stopped moving even for a second he might get shot.

"C'mon kid, dance for me" Deadpool said.

All of a sudden a mighty roar made them all freeze in place. They looked to where it came from and spotted Banner transforming into the Hulk.

When he was done, Hulk stood on his feet, "HULK SMASH CLAW PEOPLE!" he yelled as he ran towards them.

Lady Deathstrike and Deadpool immediately moved out of the way and so did Logan and Dean.

"Oh no!" Sabretooth shouted in fear before getting blasted out of the facility with one uppercut.

"RAAAHHHH!" The Hulk yelled.

Deadpool started shooting the Hulk like crazy, "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Dean made sure to keep his distance from the Hulk, he didn't have a healing factor as good as these guys.

Before Logan could act Lady Deathstrike pierced his back with one of her claws, "This next one will be through your brain stem Logan" she extended another finger claw and was about to strike right as Dean gave her a heavy haymaker that sent her flying over the edge.

"LITTLE MAN" Hulk said looking at Logan.

Logan and Dean turned around to face him.

Dean leaned towards Logan, "I think he means you"

Hulk threw a big piece of metal scrap at them and they both dodged it.

"Hey, we're on your side you flaming idiot!" Logan yelled.

"Not the best choice of words" Dean said backing away and so did Logan as the Hulk approached.

Hulk started running at them which made them burst into their top speed away from him.

"Hey, wait for me!" Deadpool said catching up. He jumped on the Hulk's shoulders, "Who wants snacks?!" he took out a grenade, "You do!" he put It into the Hulk's mouth and jumped off of him and continued running with Logan and Dean.

"Guys, I think we lost him" Deadpool said as the Hulk was right behind them.

The explosion of the grenade sent all three of them toppling over. They looked back but there was nothing but orange smoke.

"And they lived happily ever after" Deadpool said, "Except the Hulk"

"Bub, you just made him angrier" Logan said getting ready to run.

Noises could be heard from inside the smoke, spitting noises, then another very loud and intimidating roar.

"TALKING MAN HURT HULK. HULK RIP OFF TALKING MAN'S HEAD!" Hulk yelled.

"My head? Oh crap" Deadpool said feeling nervous.

"He's all yours Einstein" Logan grabbed him.

"No, Logan, we're friends. No. No!" Deadpool screamed as he was thrown at Hulk.

Hulk punched Deadpool in the face so hard his head literally exploded from the impact and then he continued chasing Logan and Dean.

As he was chasing them, Lady Deathstrike jumped in and slashed the Hulk's face.

Hulk took his hand off his face showing three marks, "UGLY GIRL SCRATCH HULK!" he went to crush her with his fist but she moved out of the way.

"Hold on" Logan said to Dean, "I wanna see her get her butt kicked"

She slashed his chest and Hulk went for a downward punch but Deathstrike jumped over it and slashed his back.

Deathstrike then slashed Hulk's face before jumping over another downward smash. But as she was still in the air, Hulk clapped his hands creating a shockwave that sent Lady Deathstrike toppling to the floor.

Knowing that she wouldn't last much longer Logan focused on handling the situation.

"Kid I need you to get out of here" Logan told Dean.

Dean thought about it and realized that he was way out of his league, "Don't have to tell me twice" he split. He knew Logan could take care of himself and that he would just get in his way.

Hulk went up to her and picked her up by both her arms.

Lady Deathstrike screamed in his face trying to intimidate him but instead Hulk roared back loudly and ripped both her cybernetic arms off.

Hulk then started jumping around the facility and trashing the place. Literally taking it apart. Red lights turned on everywhere and an alarm started ringing.

Logan searched for the Hulk and found him in the main reactor room ripping the gigantic pillar from the ground.

"Go for it big guy, tear this whole god forsaken place down to the ground" Logan said with a hint of joy.

The Hulk managed to rip the gigantic pillar off the ground.

"Do it! Uh oh" Logan realized what he wanted to do with the pillar.

Hulk held the pillar with two hands and swung it at Logan hitting him like a baseball sending him flying out of the facility right before it exploded.

* * *

Dean managed to get out of the facility and reached high ground where he found Sabertooth lying on the ground, still unconscious from the blow Hulk gave him.

Then two seconds later the facility exploded and Logan landed right next to Sabertooth.

"Ow" Logan said getting up.

Dean helped him up, "Looks like we did it"

"Yeah seems so. Project Weapon X has been terminated, forever" Logan said with satisfaction.

"Hopefully" Dean said, who knows what the future might await them.

They heard a distant roar.

Logan sighed, "Aw great"

Hulk leaped out of the destroyed facility and landed right next to them kicking up the snow into the air.

Dean raised his arm to block the snow and then he stared at the green behemoth that stood before him. As he stared at him Dean noticed a few things.

For one he didn't seem as huge as he once did when Dean was a child, or as angry. Perhaps his memory scared him more than the real thing.

Hulk then fixed his gaze on Dean.

Logan noticed this, "You better make a run for it kid"

Dean stood perfectly still, his electric blue eyes fixated on the emerald giant, "Do you remember me?" He asked curiously thinking back to the day he encountered Hulk the first time.

Hulk raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Hulk never met little boy before"

Dean' s gaze changed to a cold stare, lightning began to spark around him and flash in his eyes, "Not little"

Hulk's eyes narrowed, the way the lightning surrounded him jogged his memory.

"HULK KILL SPARK MAN!" The Hulk charged furiously at Dean.

Dean instinctively raised his gauntlets and tried to block but Hulk's colossal punch was so powerful it sent him flying backwards.

His body broke several trees and tumbled wildly on the ground.

Logan ran after him, "Kid!" he found him laying on the ground, "Kid you ok?!"

Dean was probably in the worst shape of his life. His body was trembling, his nose, ears and eyes were all bleeding. But the most disturbing thing was his stare, it was cold and lifeless.

Logan listened carefully and heard a faint heartbeat, 'He's barely holding on, if he doesn't get help quick he might not make it'

The Hulk's roar echoed through the forest.

Logan looked in the direction from where it came, he wanted nothing more than to finish his fight with Hulk. He then looked at Dean who was still trembling, he slowly moved his head to look at him but couldn't find the strength to speak.

A fight in one direction, a fading life in another. He could only choose one.

Logan frowned and put Dean over his shoulder, "I'm not gonna leave you here kid" he ran at top speed in the direction he landed the X-jet earlier.

"LITTLE MAN!" Hulk yelled.

"Sorry big guy, another time" Logan said leaping over a fallen tree. He put on his communicator in his ear, "Wolverine to X-jet come in" he waited but there was no answer, "Wolverine to X-jet, this is an emergency Warrior is severely wounded" he waited but again there was no answer.

"Shit" Logan said. There wasn't a town with decent medical supplies for miles, who knows how long it would take.

"Come in Logan" Charles spoke into the communicator.

Logan hurried, "Chuck! I need an evac asap!"

"We're coming up on your position now" Charles said as the X-jet descended from the sky.

It landed and the ramp lowered immediately with the X-men rushing down, ready for a fight.

"What's the situation Logan?" Scott asked.

"Get the hell back on the jet!" Logan yelled as he ran inside.

Scott raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

Logan went to the back of the jet where they had medical supplies and laid out Dean on a table before returning to the bewildered teenagers, "You heard me shades, get us out of here now before I have to start digging graves"

Scott looked at the Professor for confirmation.

"Do as he says Scott, hurry" Charles said.

Scott ran to the pilot seat and took off.

"Chuck help me with the kid" Logan ran back to Dean.

Charles and the others followed his lead.

Rogue's heart skipped a beat as soon as she laid eyes on Dean's condition.

Jean gasped, "Oh my god Dean!" she ran to his side, "What happened?!"

"He got hit hard and he's fading fast" Logan said as he slashed the clothes on his chest and took them off to get a better view.

Kitty and Kurt looked at each other in guilt.

"We have no time to waste, Jean I'll need you to assist me. The rest of you clear the room" Charles said rolling up his sleeves.

They did as he asked.

As Rogue went to walk out she noticed Dean's silver cross on the floor. She picked it up and left before she was further traumatized by looking at him.

Charles looked down at Dean, "Dean can you hear me?"

Dean tried to tilt his head but was incapable of doing so. His vision was blurred and was growing darker.

"Stay with us my boy, you have to hold on" Charles's voice began to fade.

Dean was fading in and out of consciousness, looking at Logan, Jean, and Charles do who knows what to him. Then a fourth person appeared.

His face was deathly pale, his body covered In black robes, on his back were a set of black wings.

Dean's eyes widened in horror and he began to shake radically.

"His heart rate is spiking" Jean said, her voice full of worry.

The man in the robes tilted his head slightly as if he found something about him peculiar. Then he slowly reached out with his hand.

And that is the last thing Dean saw before his eyes went dark.

 _You only live twice, once when you are born, and once when you look death in the face_

* * *

 _The Hulk flew through the air and landed on the street, in front of the Empire State building, severely cracking it._

 _The crowd that was once standing around had dispersed into an uncontrolled panic._

 _Little Dean stood about 3 feet away from Hulk, after being separated from his parents in the commotion, in complete and utter terror._

" _Open fire!" Somebody shouted behind Dean and bullets started harmlessly bouncing off Hulk's skin._

 _Dean turned tail and went to run but then a tank shot a canister at the Hulk exploding on impact._

 _The explosion knocked Dean down, his ears ringing, and his vision blurred. He looked back, seeing triple of everything, and saw Hulk still standing there as if nothing happened._

 _Hulk then growled as he leapt on top of the tank. He hit it once, punching a hole through it, then he ripped it in half._

 _The soldier inside of it crawled out and tried to escape._

 _Hulk raised his foot and stomped on him, splattering blood everywhere._

 _Dean sat frozen in fear as the Hulk set his sights on him._

 _The Hulk ran towards him with a look of pure rage._

" _Dean!" Eli shouted as he leapt, grabbed Dean, and rolled out of the way._

 _Hulk stomped right by them barely missing. He turned around and looked at the old soldier._

 _Eli didn't take his eyes off the monster, there was no outrunning him in the midst of all this chaos._

 _Right as the Hulk was about to charge the doors to the Empire State Building burst open from a gust of wind._

 _Thunderclouds enveloped the sky, fog filled the streets, and a bright light approached from the doorway._

 _The Hulk turned around to face the light._

 _A man with long gray hair and a beard that resembled a storm cloud, floated out of the doorway. He wore a black trench coat over a gray sweater, with black dress pants, and black boots. White lightning sparked around him and flashed in his eyes giving him an imposing look._

 _Dean looked in the direction of the light but was blinded by it._

 _The man looked at Eli, "_ _ **Get him to safety**_ _"_

 _Eli nodded assuringly, as if he trusted him, and ran with Dean at his side._

 _Hulk covered his eyes from the brightness, "Spark man hurt Hulk's eyes!" He shouted, "HULK SMASH SPARK MAN!"_

 _The man raised his arms, letting the sleeves of his trench coat fall, revealing silver gauntlets on his forearms. They had an eagle design on them, wings on the sides, and feathers on the back with white round gems in the center._

 _Then in a flash of white light Aegis, his shield appeared on his left arm and his master bolt on his right, "_ _ **No mere mortal stands before you**_ _" he said confidently, "_ _ **You face the master of Olympus!**_ _"_

 _The Hulk roared and charged at him._

Dean woke abruptly from his vivid dream. He opened his eyes to find a beautiful red head sitting next to him.

"Hey! You're awake" Jean was excited to finally see Dean open his eyes. She hugged him tightly, "I was so worried about you"

Dean made a painful expression, "Jean you're hurting me"

"Oh I'm sorry" Jean backed away from him.

Dean looked at his body and saw it all wrapped up in casts. He moved his fingers that weren't wrapped. At least his bones healed, now the rest of his body needed to heal.

"How're you feeling?" Jean asked with concern.

"Well, I can _feel_ , so that's an improvement. But besides that, in a lot of pain" Dean admitted.

Jean locked eyes with him, her expression full of melancholy, "You were on the brink of death"

Dean thought back to the moment he blocked Hulk's punch, 'He must have broken every bone in my body with just that one punch'

She carefully grabbed his hand, "There was a moment I thought you might not make it"

Dean sighed, "It looks like destiny had other plans for me"

Jean managed a small smile, "Seems like it" she leaned closer and gave him a pec on the lips, "Get some rest, you need it" she left him

Dean closed his eyes and found it easy to drift into slumber.

* * *

Logan walked in his room and sat at the end of his bed, holding his face in his hands, 'What a day'

On one hand he acquired more fragments of his memories, and on the other he has a thousand more questions. So more or less nothing changed.

Charles rolled through the doorway, "Logan" he said in a low voice not wanting to alarm him.

Logan looked up, "Yeah Chuck?"

Charles rolled in front of him, "What did you find?"

"Take a look, it'll save me the time to have to explain everything" Logan said.

Charles placed his hand on Logan's temple and ran through the series of events that happened today, "You found more pieces, but have yet to complete the puzzle"

"That's one way of putting it" Logan said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Charles sighed, "Regardless of how painful this journey was, you still obtained valuable information"

"I did, but there's still a lot I don't know about Weapon X. Was that the only facility? Was the doc really the one in charge? Doesn't seem like it" Logan said.

"I'm sure in time we'll figure out the enigma of your past" Charles said.

Logan chuckled, "I can only hope Chuck"

* * *

 **Weapon X Headquarters, Finland**

A soldier walked down a hall and stopped in front of a double door. He knocked on the door 3 times.

"Proceed" Someone spoke from the inside.

The soldier entered the room. It was rather small, it mostly consisted of a desk with multiple computer screens, and man that sat on a chair behind the desk.

The man was bald, tall and muscular. Despite his lack of hair he rocked a thick brown mustache and had 3 horizontal slash scars on his face that gave him a menacing look.

The soldier saluted, "Colonel Stryker"

Stryker saluted, "At ease, what's your report?"

The soldier shifted awkwardly, "Sir, Uh, there's been an incident at our Elkford facility"

Stryker looked concerned, "What's their status?"

"Last we heard the Hulk and Weapon X were loose in the facility, there's been no word since" The soldier said.

Colonel Stryker twirled his mustache as he contemplated, "Send a scout unit to search the remains"

"Remains sir?" The soldier asked.

"Son, if there's been no word since, they're all dead. And that's not even accounting for the Hulk" Stryker said.

The soldier nodded frantically, "Right, I'll send that scout unit" he hurried out of his office.

Stryker pressed a button on his keyboard and one of the screens loaded up a visual of the Xavier Institute, "Ah Logan, always a thorn in my side. If it wasn't for your telepath I'd have you already" he zoomed in and saw Logan leaving the institute on his motorcycle, "I'll just have to wait until he's not around"

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean awoke in the middle of the night unaware of what time it was, or at least he thought it was night. There was no way of telling since he was sleeping in the infirmary. But he felt completely rested, no broken or fractured bones, no aching muscles, or headaches.

There was no way he was going to stay here until someone came to help him out of there, he would die of boredom.

Dean willed his legs to move and he did his best to stand upright, 'Hmmm, now how do I get these things off?' he wondered about the casts.

Dean focused all his strength in his muscles and flexed them all simultaneously shattering the casts all around his body.

Dean threw a few punches and jumped around the room, 'Seems that I'm back to 100%, and maybe more, 'Let's test that out' he thought with a grin.

* * *

Rogue woke up a little early today, she wanted to go visit Dean in the infirmary and she knew that he would be up early and extremely bored. She visited him yesterday but he was unconscious, and she wasn't going to wait around all night with Jean right next to her because that would have been awkward.

Rogue made her way down to the infirmary and was surprised to find nobody in the room. The only remains she found were shredded casts.

Rogue had an idea where he would go, the danger room. And she was correct, that's where she found him. He was wearing nothing, but his uniform pants and he was throwing punches and kicks and was jumping all around the room.

She took the towel that was placed in the observation room and she shut off the gravity program before going down there.

"Hey what's the deal?" Dean asked sweating and panting.

"How did you get out of bed?" Rogue asked with her arms folded over her chest.

"I woke up feeling fine, so I took off the casts and I came in here about an hour ago" Dean admitted.

"Took off? More like shredded them off, how did you do that?" Rogue passed him a towel.

Dean took the towel and started wiping the sweat off his body, "I flexed"

"You flexed?" Rogue said with a raised eyebrow.

"I flexed" Dean said with a smile.

"Wow, and you completely healed, you are a wonder bolt boy" Rogue said.

"If you think so" Dean shrugged walking away.

Rogue thought about something. Dean's body has healed from a lot of wounds since he got here, and every time his body has learned to recover faster. Perhaps his body may develop a healing factor like Logan's eventually.

Rogue then caught up with him, "Hey wait up"

Dean looked at her as they walked, "What is it?"

"What do you mean _what is it_ , what happened? Logan hasn't said a word" Rogue wondered.

"I got wrecked" Dean gave her the abridged version as they went up the elevator.

"That told me absolutely nothing" Rogue said wanting a better answer.

Dean sighed, "Look, you'd have to ask Logan to give you his side because it's not my place to share his past. But as far as what I did, I tried to rescue Logan from some people, and in the process got into a fight with the Hulk"

The name rung a bell, "Wait isn't he the one…who trashed New York years ago?" she then realized how he ended up in his condition, "Why would you fight him?!"

"I…" Dean chose his words carefully, "There was a moment where I could have run away, probably could have avoided being hospitalized, but I didn't. I remembered the beating I got from my brother and how I've been trying hard to get ahead. Then when I saw myself, running from this monster, I had a thought. If I faced the Hulk, facing Kratos would seem ten times easier" he laughed lightly, "I know it sounds stupid, but I chose to face one of my fears in hopes that It would make me stronger"

The elevator door opened, and they walked out.

Rogue shook her head, "Your logic is half brave and half stupid"

Dean nodded, "It is, but I came out of this stronger than before"

Rogue stopped him, "Dean you could have died, what would that have accomplished?"

Dean's brow furrowed, "Nothing, I would have left this world leaving my family and friends in a wake of sadness"

Rogue was surprised how fast he came up with that answer, as if he thought of this before.

"I knew the risks before I made my decision" Dean said.

Rogue sighed as she took something out of her pocket, "I took this while you were out" she held his silver cross, "I was so afraid you might die…I started praying" she admitted with a sad expression, "I'm not even religious and I didn't know what else to do"

"I'm gonna be honest with you, for a minute there I thought I was a goner too. I thought…" Dean hesitated, "I think I saw Thanatos for a moment"

"The god of Death?" Rogue asked.

Dean nodded, "I saw him reach out to get me, but then I woke up in the infirmary" he said with a smile, "I'm not sure what god you were praying to, but I think someone was listening. Thank you"

Rogue smirked then lightly punched his chest, "I guess you owe me one then"

Dean laughed, "Right, I'll see you later" he went upstairs.

Rogue walked outside, 'Yeah right, like anyone would be listening to me'

Suddenly a shadow flew above her.

Rogue looked up and saw a feather slowly falling.

She cupped her hands as it fell in front of her and she caught it. It was the feather of a peacock, shinning brightly in the sunlight. Gold hairs, with a blue circle that resembled an eye, surrounded by emerald green.

* * *

Deadpool's note: _Oh for the love of fuck! Can you stop making references and just say that she's—_

 _(Punches off chair)_

 _Not today Wade, and while you're at it why don't you take a break. I'll take it from here ;)_

Author's note: _The chapter was so big that it took me more time to finish, so I figured i'd do a double chapter. See ya next week!_


	52. Chapter 52 : Road trip

Chapter 52

 _Road trip_

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Billy was inside the stables feeding the Pegasi. Chiron had given him chores to do after his antics made Jon wreck the Hermes Cabin. As usual Billy found a way to piss off Jon and the two used the cabin as a playground.

" _You're on thin ice Billy_ " Billy said trying to imitate Chiron, "Four footed know it all" he said as he fed a Pegasus.

The Pegasus looked at him and tilted its head.

"No offense" Billy said feeling bad. He stepped back and accidentally stepped in manure, "Aw man, how do you guys live like this it's everywhere"

Jon walked in the stables holding a set of tools, "I'm done fixing my half, it's your turn"

"I'm sick of these chores!" Billy barked at him. He looked at the Pegasus next to him, "I think I'm gonna go for a ride" he hoped on the Pegasus.

The Pegasus whinnied.

"What are yo upset about huh? I'm breaking you out too" Billy said to the Pegasus.

Jon stepped in front of him, "What if he doesn't wanna go?" he referred to the Pegasus.

"Well he'll have to live with it" Billy said sarcastically, "Now if you'll just get out of my way"

"I don't think so partner, I'm not taking the blame for you again" Jon warned him.

"Again?" Billy asked.

"Yeah first your cabin now tomorrow morning there's gonna be a horse and a jackass missing" Jon said.

Billy looked at him weirdly, "I'm only taking the horse"

Jon nodded, "Yeah I know"

Billy got what he was saying, "Move or I'll give you a horse shoe tattoo"

Jon grabbed his leg and threw him overhead.

Billy sat upright and glared at Jon.

Jon shrugged, "I'm just concerned about your wellbeing"

"Well it's the thought that counts" Billy joked.

Jon went to charge at Billy.

Billy lifted himself with one hand and dropkicked Jon knocking him into the standing Pegasus.

Jon pounded the ground with his fist creating a small tremor making Billy trip and fall.

Jon then went to stomp on Billy but he tripped Jon making him fall as well.

They grabbed each other and started rolling around trying to out wrestle the other.

Jon got on top but before he could do anything Billy started repeatedly hitting him with super-fast punches, stunning him, allowing Billy to escape by rolling underneath the Pegasus.

They both got on their feet standing on a different side of the Pegasus.

"You're dead!" Jon hopped over the Pegasus while Billy rolled underneath it.

"Not yet" Billy said.

Jon then rolled underneath the Pegasus and Billy jumped on top of the Pegasus.

As Jon got up Billy went to kick him But Jon caught his foot.

Jon then pushed Billy with all of his strength sending him flying high up where he grabbed on to a ledge, "Whoa!" He looked down at Jon, "Can't get me up here"

Jon kicked the wall, shaking the whole structure, resulting in Billy falling back on the Pegasus.

The Pegasus whinnied as Billy landed on it.

Billy went to get off to charge at Jon but then realized something, "This is where I wanted to be in the first place"

Jon then grabbed him and slammed him down on the ground and shoving Billy's face into the manure, "How's that taste?"

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat in front of them.

Jon stopped shoving Billy's face in the manure and they both looked to see who it was.

They looked up and saw a drop dead gorgeous blonde girl with blue eyes. She wore tight brown leather pants that looked as if they were made from real animal skin. All she wore on top was a light blue tank top that was low cut so it showed her thin and toned waist and well sized breasts. In fact her whole body was perfectly toned.

She was holding the bridle of a horse that was loaded with her things.

"Can we help you?" Jon asked staring at her. He'd never seen this girl before at camp.

"Do I look like I need help?" The girl asked with a little bit of sarcasm.

Billy and Jon both got on their feet.

"Uh, we thought you were lost" Jon said.

"Yeah, this is, uh, Camp Half-Blood " Billy said trying to sound smart while he still had manure on his face.

"And you must be the grossly inept stable boys" she said mocking their stench.

Jon smiled awkwardly, "Hey let me help you with that" he went to grab the bridle she was holding.

The girl smacked his hand away, "There must be manure in your ears. I said I don't need help. _Ever_ " she said sternly as she walked passed them with her horse.

Both Jon and Billy turned around with their eyes glued to her.

"Oh, well, I guess we don't even need to tell you where the guest courters are" Billy joked.

The girl tied up her horse, "No, cause I'll be staying in a Cabin, I'm a warrior"

They both looked at each other and smirked.

"A warrior?" Jon said chuckling.

"Well you can't be a warrior. I mean you're..." He struggled to say it, "You're a..."

"Short" Jon pointed out.

The girl didn't seem to like that comment, "Short eh?" She saw a pitchfork next to her, grabbed it, and swept both of their legs making them fall on their backs.

"Whoa!" They both say in unison.

The girl smirked, "Not only are you covered with it, you're also full of it" she stepped on Billy's head pushing into another pile of manure as she left the stables.

Both Billy and Jon stared at her as she left.

"She stepped on me" Billy said with a dreamy look.

Jon gave him a blank expression.

* * *

The next morning Dean and Tim were practicing by the sandpits.

"One punch?" Tim asked as he blocked an attack with his staff.

Dean ducked and slashed at his legs but Tim jumped over the attack, "I got knocked the fuck out in it's purest sense"

Tim swung his staff downward and Dean blocked by raising his shield, "That's crazy"

Tim suddenly became distracted as he spotted a gorgeous blond girl that he never saw before.

Dean smacked Tim in the face with the flat side of his blade, "Ow!"

"You paying attention brainiac?" Dean asked noticing his focus was elsewhere.

Chiron walked, with the same blond girl Jon and Billy encountered last night, through the training grounds.

"You'll learn the value of the team, surrendering yourself to the oneself" Chiron said.

The girl looked around at everyone training in fascination.

"Go, mingle" Chiron told her.

The girl nodded with a smile.

As she walked past everyone, all the boys would stare at her and mess up whatever they were doing.

Billy and Jon were climbing ropes side by side.

"I'm only cooperating because you didn't tell Chiron about last night" Billy said climbing down.

"Yeah well don't do me any favors, pal" Jon said.

"Well, well" the girl said stopping in front of them, "You two clean up well, for manure handlers"

All eyes were on the three of them, they were interested to see how the new girl acted.

She went to grab one of the ropes but Jon pulled it back, "Whoops, sorry, I forgot, no help" he said looking at Billy with a sly smirk.

Then she went for the other rope and Billy took that one, "Right"

Jon and Billy shared a small laugh.

The girl grabbed both ropes and pulled with enough force to send her flying all the way to the top.

"How'd she do that?" Billy asked.

"You know Billy" Jon said to Billy, "she really _doesn't_ need any help" he realized.

Chiron noticed a lot of people had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene.

"Half-Bloods!" Chiron shouted getting everyone's attention, "Resume the exercises!"

Everyone went back to training.

* * *

Later after training everyone was at the dinning pavilion eating.

Dean, Tim, Jon, and Billy all sat together at the Zeus table. They always ate together.

Normally everyone would have to sit at their own table with the rest of their cabin but since Dean always sat alone he made an exception.

"Where do you think she's from?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, but she's smoking hot" Billy said with a dreamy look.

"Do you mind? You've gone after every piece of ass you came across since you got here" Tim said.

"What's your point?" Billy asked.

"You're a whore" Tim said plainly, "Stop contaminating all the females"

"I think you're just jealous cause I'm prettier than you" Billy said as he kept on eating.

"Why don't we arm wrestle for her?" Jon suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a perfectly fair idea" Tim said sarcastically.

Dean cleared his throat, "You guys are talking an awful lot about this chick"

"This is an important matter that needs to be settled" Tim said.

"Where is this girl, let me see her" Dean said getting curious.

Billy pointed at her, "She's over there"

Dean looked back and saw she was pointing at the Artemis table. He saw the blond girl sitting with a couple of other new girls.

This was strange because no one ever sat at the Artemis table because there was no such thing as an Artemis half-blood. Artemis was a maiden goddess.

A maiden goddess meant that they do not marry and have children the usual way or not at all. Athena's children are literally born from her thoughts, it is the meeting of minds that Athena thinks is the purest kind of love. Artemis does not have children as she detests males, and Hestia swore to Zeus that she would never marry.

Dean got a good look at the girl and then turned back, "Yeah she's pretty, so?"

"Shifreme" Billy talked with his mouth full of food making it impossible to understand what he said.

The other three looked at each other in confusion.

Billy swallowed his food and zipped next to Dean, "She's fresh meat!" he sounded excited, "She probably just figured out she was a half-blood after roaming the outside world all alone and helpless, just waiting for someone like me to snatch that virgin ass"

"Over my dead body toothpick" Jon said.

"Yeah right like either of you have a chance" Tim said.

All three began to argue amongst themselves and Dean simply watched in fascination.

Dean shook his head, 'All this over a blonde with a great rack'

Having heard enough Dean decided to break it up, "Look guys, your squabbling isn't going to help you figure this out. Why don't each of you talk to her, take her out on some dates, and let her decide which one of you she likes best?"

The three of them went silent as they considered their options.

Chiron interrupted their train of thought, "Half-bloods!"

Everyone stopped talking and gave him their attention.

"I have some troubling news. We've had some casualties as of late, some of our Satyrs have fallen victim to a creature's wrath, as well as the Half-bloods they were searching for" Chiron said with some sadness in his voice, "But this news brings us a new quest"

The word quest brought some excitement to the crowd.

"What does he mean by quest?" Tim asked.

"Like a mission" Dean said.

"The leaders of each team will see the oracle. Whichever leader receives a prophecy gets the quest" Chiron said.

* * *

Dean was waiting inside the big house. If nothing happened his turn was next.

Clarisse came down the stairs with a sour expression.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

Clarisse stayed silent as she walked past him.

"I'll take that as a no" Dean said.

"Go on" Chiron told him.

Dean went up four flights of stairs and stopped in front of a green trapdoor. He pulled the chord, the door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place.

The warm air above smelled like mildew, rotten wood, and…a sort of reptilian smell.

Dean climbed up.

The attic was dark, dusty, and filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things—severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. There were shields with monster bites out of them and swords bent in the shapes of daemon heads.

A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, NY, 1969.

Dean looked around, "There's a lot of stuff up here"

There was a broken sword hilt labeled: This broke and Leroy got killed. 1999.

Then Dean noticed a pink silk scarf with a label attached to it. He picked up the tag and read it: SCARF OF THE GODDESS APHRODITE, RECOVERED AT WATERLAND, DENVER, CO. BY ANNABETH CHASE AND PERCY JACKSON.

Dean picked up the scarf. The perfume was indescribable—rose, or mountain laurel, something amazing. He rubbed it against his cheek and it felt heavenly, 'Lord I can only imagine what the owner of the scarf smelled like'

By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most memento of all, a mummy. Not the wrapped in cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time. The oracle looked like stereotypical hippie from the 60's.

"Um, hello?" Dean said awkwardly.

Suddenly she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth.

"Holly shit!" Dean jumped back.

The trap door behind him slammed shut.

Dean showed two fingers, "Peace lady! I got some pot if you want!" he took out a bag filled with green herbs.

A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes.

" _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask_ " The Oracle said.

"What is my destiny?" Dean asked.

" _You will travel north where the water falls_

 _In a group of four, differing from all._

 _The fool will find a stranger,_

 _And with his actions put him in danger._

 _You'll acquire a new companion, strong and brave_

 _One that will help your battle in the monster's cave_ " The oracle said.

The mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent, slithering back into the mouth of the mummy until there was no trace of it and she reclined back against the wall.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

The oracle mummy stayed deathly still.

Dean walked up to the mummy and left the bag of herbs on her lap, "Enjoy" he went back downstairs.

"Well?" Chiron asked.

"I have a quest" Dean said. He relayed the words to Chiron.

"Interesting" Chiron said.

"So a group of four, that means I can take my team" Dean said.

Usually only 3 people went on quests.

"North, where the water falls" Chiron said as he thought about it, "A waterfall…Niagara Falls is north from here"

"Sounds accurate to me. And the fool…" Dean said.

They looked at each other.

"Billy" they said in unison.

* * *

"So, you think we're gonna go hunt a monster?" Billy asked, "Dean, I thought you were enjoying your life the way it is, why do you wanna end it now?"

"Billy what happened to your sense of adventure?" Dean asked.

"It's alive and well thank you, and I prefer to keep it that way" Billy said.

"Well if we don't stop it who knows how many people that creature will kill?" Tim made a good point.

"Well I guess that settles it" Jon said getting excited, "When do we leave?"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Dean admitted, "I wasn't looking forward to facing this thing by myself"

"You think I'm gonna let you take all the glory?" Jon asked.

"Hopefully you guys leave some for me" Tim said.

The three of them started walking but Billy stood right where he was.

They turned back and looked at Billy.

"Don't gimme that look I'm not doing it" Billy said crossing his arms.

"I bet you that girl will be impressed if you go" Dean pointed out.

"Alright I'm in, all you had to do was ask. Sheesh" Billy said catching up to them.

"How are we getting there?" Jon asked.

"We're gonna drive there, how else?" Dean said.

"Our first adventure together, I wonder how it will end up?" Billy wondered.

"With your face splattered with its blood I'm sure" Jon said with a smirk.

Billy glared at Jon, "Guys we don't need him" he was referring to Jon.

"Uh, yes you do" Jon said.

"No, we don't" Billy said back.

"Yes, you do" Jon said back.

" **No** , we don't" Billy insisted.

" **Yes** , you do" Jon insisted..

"No, we don't but thanks for asking" Billy said.

Jon grabbed Billy.

"Guys!" Dean pushed them away from each other, "put your differences aside, all right? Cause I need both of you"

The three of them went to get their things and leave, not noticing that a specific blonde beauty was listening closely to their conversation.

* * *

The 4 of them were in Dean's Camaro, on their way to Niagara Falls. But they ran into some traffic, and by traffic, I mean bumper to bumper traffic.

Dean sighed, "Awesome"

"You know, if I ran by myself I could have been there by now" Billy said.

"I'm sure you could have, but we're traveling as a group" Dean said.

"Hey, you think if I threw a log with all my strength and jumped on it that it would carry me for miles?" Jon wondered aloud.

"That would not work for multiple reasons" Tim said.

"Just wondering" Jon said.

* * *

Later on, they reached Niagara Falls. Since the prophecy said something about a cave they figured they should look in the woods in the Niagara Gorge. So they parked the car and went on foot.

Outside the air-conditioned vehicle, they noticed what a hot day it was. If Dean were to fight Blob today all he would have to do is let the sun beat him to a pulp.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something" Billy said, "If we told the world who we were we could get famous, welcomed in every city, free food, girls asking us to sign their naked flesh. I could get used to that"

"Well, leave it to you to find the bright side" Jon said sarcastically.

"Actually Billy has a point, might give you a chance to give your arm a rest" Tim said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jon asked.

"Tim I think you're underestimating my pal here" Billy joked putting his arm around Jon's shoulder, "Jon has the strength of 20 men, and his arm doesn't get tired" He joked again and they shared a laugh.

"Oh, you guys kill me" Jon said rolling his eyes, "Listen, I don't need to brag about all the women I know, like some people do"

"Oh, wait a minute. Do I hear what I think I'm hearing?" Tim asked.

"An echo in your head?" Jon replied.

"You know what you sound like?" Billy asked.

"A virgin!" They say in unison laughing.

Dean took no part in this conversation, bragging about girls wasn't his thing.

"Oh, well, wait a minute, Jon? No way!" Billy laughed.

Tim and Billy both looked at him curiously.

"Are you?" Billy asked.

"Guys, what difference does it make?" Jon said.

"Well" Tim said, "I think that if you weren't a virgin, you would probably know"

Tim and Billy shared another laugh.

Jon had enough of them so he lifted them both up from their necks.

"Whoa!" They say in unison.

"Look guys, I mean, I may be old fashioned, but I want my first time to be special, with somebody I care about. Now, is that a problem for either of the two of you?" Jon asked.

"No! Not a problem!" Billy shook his head in fear.

"A problem? No!" Tim also shook his head in fear.

"It's great" Billy said.

"Yeah, it's respectable. It's classy" Tim said.

"I wish I was one" Billy added.

"Good" Jon said dropping them both.

"What have you been eating?" Tim joked as he pat his back.

Billy stopped all of a sudden, "Shh, shh. Wait" He heard water splashing, "it's a naked woman. Bathing. Naked"

"How does he know?" Jon asked looking confused.

"It's a gift" Billy said, "come on" he ran to where he heard the splashing noises.

Jon, Tim, and Dean followed him out of curiosity.

Billy, Tim, and Jon peaked through some bushes while Dean stood back uninterested.

They found a blond girl undressing to take a dip in the lake. The same blond that they saw back at camp. She was undressing and the three boys were ogling her curvaceous body.

"Hey it's that girl" Tim whispered.

"Yeah, and I thought you said she was naked" Jon said.

"She is naked...under her clothes" Billy said.

"Maybe she's lost?" Jon said.

"Maybe we should offer her our services, huh?" Billy said suggesting something.

"Congratulations, Billy, you were right. Can we go now?" Dean asked getting impatient.

"We can't just leave her there" Jon said.

"Yeah, this forest might be crawling with perverts" Billy said.

"Gee, you think?" Dean said sarcastically as he looked at all three of them.

"We'll get a better look down there" Tim said slowly stepping down.

"Guys" Dean said.

The three of them went lower.

"Guys" Dean sighed at their immaturity.

They made their way down but when they got there she was nowhere to be seen. They came out of hiding to look for her.

"Huh, she was right here" Tim said looking around for her.

"She must have seen us" Jon guessed.

"Where did she go?" Billy said backing away.

Suddenly the blonde came out of nowhere and held her bronze sword to his throat from behind him, "She's right behind you" she said with a devious smirk.

Tim and Jon drew their weapons.

"Let me guess" the girl said, "You thought I was drowning" She joked.

"Please don't hurt him" Tim said trying to reason with the blonde beauty.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" She said glaring at him.

Tim and Jon stood there clueless as to what to say.

"Really guys? Not one good reason?" Billy complained.

"For one" they heard behind her.

The girl turned around to face Dean standing there in a calm demeanor, "He's a little misguided, but basically harmless" he said with

"Oh, gee, thanks" Billy said sarcastically.

The girl brought her blade closer to his throat to shut him up, "You think invading a woman's privacy is harmless?" She asked sternly.

"That's not what I meant" Dean speaking softly.

"Yeah, what did you mean?" She asked with an angry expression.

"That they're three morons who owe you a big apology" Dean said referring to his friends.

"Yeah, miss, if you don't mind—" Billy was cut off.

"Shut up! What are you boys doing here?" She asked.

"We're on our way to slay a monster sighted in these areas" Tim said honestly.

"Yeah, right. You're going to kill the Ghidra?" She asked.

'I guess we know what we're hunting now' Dean thought.

"No, no it's true!" Billy said trying to improve his situation.

"Shut up! How do you boys expect to kill a monster when you can't even get past me?" She asked.

"She's got a point guys" Billy said.

"Shut up!" The three boys said in unison.

"Now you see that's where you're wrong" Dean said grinning.

"How's that?" She asked.

"I saw the surprise on your face when I came behind you, you didn't even know I was there. If I wanted to I could have taken you out easily" Dean said challenging her.

She knew that he was right about what he said, even though she would never admit it. But something about this boy intrigued her, "I think I'll come with you" She said with a grin.

"You're kidding, right?" Jon asked not believing his ears.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She asked with a straight face, "Sounds like fun. I got nothing better to do. Besides you boys look like you could use a little help"

"Tell you what, take that knife away from my friend's throat, and it might be easier for us to come up with a decision" Dean said looking her in the eyes.

She looked into his eyes and saw no deception in them. She pushed Billy revealing her half-naked body to them, "So, what do you say?"

Dean looked to his teammates and they all nodded in agreement as they stared at her.

"I guess you can come then" Dean said.

The girl grabbed her things.

"But" Dean wasn't finished, "I'm going to need a demonstration" he said twirling his sword in his hand, "catch my drift?"

* * *

Author's note: _Looks like the boys got themselves into trouble again, who could've seen that coming? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next week!_


	53. Chapter 53 : The hunt for the monster

Chapter 53

 _The hunt for the monster_

 **Niagara Gorge**

"Alright, gimme a second" the girl took her things and went behind some bushes to get dressed.

Tim, Jon, and Billy took a seat on the sidelines giving them some space.

"This should be interesting" Tim said in anticipation.

The girl came back dressed in her tight brown leather pants and her black boots. On her leather pants was a light blue belt with a gold buckle. On her arms were arm bands and gauntlets. They both were encompassed in gold and light blue. Over her brow was a gold circlet that really highlighted her face.

On her chest, she wore a female breastplate armor piece that was also highlighted in gold and light blue and it fit her figure perfectly. It left her cleavage open enough to look very attractive and it seemed suitable for mobility and keeping an opponent distracted, particularly a male opponent, but Dean wasn't going to fall for that.

She held a bronze sword and a small heraldic shield to go with it, "I'm ready" she said getting into a battle stance.

Her sword handle was made of gold while the blade itself was celestial bronze. However the design was unknown to him, swirling vines and a flower in the center of the hilt giving it an elegant and beautiful look.

Her shield was highlighted with gold and light blue colors. There was a Phoenix design in the center with arcs of flames emanating from its wings.

On her back was a silver bow and a brown leather quiver filled with arrows.

Dean got into his own stance, "Then let's see what you got" he only used his sword and left his shield strapped to his back.

The girl made a quick slash surprising Dean cutting his forehand and face in two swift motions.

Dean touched the scar on his face and saw blood, "Hmm, you actually cut me, that's pretty good" He counter attacked with a downward slash.

She blocked with her shield and then blocked a horizontal slash with her blade before elbowing Dean in the chest in perfect rhythm sending him skidding backwards.

Since he had no armor he got a good idea of how strong she was from that attack. Stronger than the average half-blood, definitely.

As Dean approached her he ducked underneath a slash that would have taken his head off, 'She definitely doesn't hesitate'

Dean attacked her with a horizontal slash.

The girl blocked and counter attacked with a kick to his chest making him take a few steps back.

'Diverse fighting style' Dean thought.

She slashed to the right, then to the left but he blocked both so she spun around and hit Dean with her shield.

Dean's head moved from the force of the attack and was knocked back.

"She's good" Tim said in fascination.

She thrusted her sword and Dean leaned to the left avoiding it right as she spun around and hit him with her shield and followed up by hitting Dean in the head with the butt of her sword.

The girl slashed downward but Dean managed to block.

She then slid her blade down slicing his bicep and then his thigh to try and cripple him.

Dean backflipped to give himself some room, "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"

The girl banged her blade against her shield, "An amazon always tries her best" she said proudly.

Tim's brow furrowed, 'She's an amazon?'

Jon and Billy had confused expressions, they had no knowledge of the amazons.

"That's nice and all but this is just a test" Dean said visually dropping his guard, "We should save our energy for the Ghidra"

"The five of us together should be able to handle it, so stop holding back!" The girl rushed him and thrusted her blade.

Dean instinctively rotated his body, letting her blade graze by his stomach, slightly cutting him.

The girl then went to pull her hand back but Dean snatched her wrist with a speed she was unaware he possessed.

Dean was about to smash her against the nearest tree but then decided against this, he thought that might be a little excessive.

So he threw her on the softer ground instead and took her weapon.

The girl went to sweep his legs but Dean backflipped over it.

The girl got on her feet, drew her bow, and fired an arrow in the blink of an eye.

Dean went to deflect it with her blade but found it a little heavier than he thought making him miss, luckily he tilted his head in time to avoid it.

Dean looked at the blade and realized the gold handle was what felt heavier, 'Gold's heavier huh?'

The girl began firing arrows at an incredible speed.

Dean chucked her blade and began deflecting her arrows with his blade and gauntlets.

The girl somersaulted, grabbed her blade, and went to knock into him with her shield.

Dean planted his feet, tanked her hit, and pushed her back using his whole body.

The girl rolled back and onto her feet again. She got into a defensive stance, holding up her shield in front of her and pointing her blade at him.

She glared at him as she moved around him cautiously.

Dean twirled his sword as he watched her, 'She's being more reserved now'

The girl's eyes were locked on him like a lioness patiently waiting to strike at her prey.

"Can we just call it a draw for now? I'd really rather not waste anymore time. If anything we can finish this one day at camp" Dean said trying to get her to see reason.

The girl grew an annoyed expression before she shield charged him again.

But when she did Dean didn't budge an inch. She thrusted her sword forward making him move out of the way and continued with a downward slash which he blocked.

She thrusted her sword low cutting his thigh before she spun for a horizontal attack aimed at his head.

Dean ducked underneath it and kicked the girl away from him. He could see it in her eyes, she was determined to win, to prove something.

'Then I'll treat her with the respect she deserves' Dean thought as he raised his sword and took his shield off his back in preparation for a final attack.

The girl read his body language and charged before he could make his move.

She slashed at his legs and he blocked it with his shield before slashing downwards.

She raised her shield above her and blocked it.

Dean then spun around and went to hit her with his shield.

The girl sucked in her stomach and inched back, narrowly avoiding the shield.

But Dean kept up his momentum and slashed horizontally as he spun.

The girl raised her shield to block the attack but didn't notice Dean's leg had extended. As he spun he had extended his leg for a sweep in order to simultaneously attack high and low.

Needless to say the girl was unaware of this and had her legs swept from under her.

As she fell on her back, Dean placed his blade at her throat.

"He just spun like a ballerina" Billy said lightly laughing.

Tim's attention was on the girl while Jon looked at him now that the fight was over.

Jon leaned over to him, "You should go tell him that" he smirked like it was a good idea.

Billy scoffed, "I'm not that stupid"

The girl had a frustrated look, something about this loss didn't sit well with her. She gripped her sword tightly, waiting to see what his next move would be.

 _You'll acquire a new companion, strong and brave,_ the oracle's words echoed in his mind.

Dean put his sword back in its sheath and his shield on his back. He knelt slowly as to not startle her, "What's your name?"

She sat upright, still a little tense, "Lily"

Dean nodded, "Well, _Lily_ , the oracle told me we'd have another companion. It looks like that's you" he stood up and gave her a helping hand, "You're an amazing fighter, one that I'd rather have with me than against me"

Lily looked at his hand skeptically, unsure if she wanted his help.

Dean saw the conflict on her face, "I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm asking you to trust me" he said with a bright smile.

Lily gave in and took his hand.

Dean gently helped her up, "Now that that's over with, I'm Dean" he looked over to the others, "And that's Tim, Jon, and Billy"

They waved awkwardly.

Lily snorted and ignored them, she hadn't forgotten how they acted before.

After their introductions they continued down the path they were on.

Dean and Lily walked in front while the other three walked behind them. Well Dean walked, Lily rode her horse towering above them, much to her delight.

So you're an amazon, that's cool" Dean admitted, "That explains why you were sitting at the Artemis table at camp"

"All amazon's are children of Artemis, but I no longer stand with them" Lily said with a frown.

"Why is that?" Dean asked curiously.

"I had my reasons" Lily said vaguely, It seemed like a touchy subject she didn't want to get into right now.

Dean nodded, "Ok, well who's your real God parent?"

"Apollo" Lily said proudly.

"Ah, that explains your skill with a bow" Dean figured.

"And you? Who's your god parent?" Lily asked curiously.

"Zeus" Dean said nonchalantly as if it didn't matter.

Lily was baffled when she heard the name. She looked at him from top to bottom, analyzing him to see if she missed anything.

Dean sighed, that same look of disbelief everyone gives him.

"You don't look like a son of Zeus" Lily admitted.

Billy laughed, "She said you look like a bitch"

Dean looked back and glared at him.

Lily felt weird, she didn't wanna embarrass him, "I mean you don't really act like one"

Dean shrugged, "Whether it be my god parent or my regular parents, I don't believe they give me higher status. That's just how I was raised"

"You don't fight like one either" Lily added.

Dean looked offended, "What's that supposed to mean?

The others snickered.

Lily giggled, she found his reaction amusing, "I don't know, more direct, powerful…" She was tried to find another suitable word, "Simple"

"We're not all the same" Dean defended himself, "Some of us are complex, and use lightning"

Lily looked at him weirdly, "I didn't see you use any lightning"

Lightning flashed in Dean's eyes, "Maybe I didn't need to"

Lily smirked, he didn't show all his tricks, "You intrigue me son of Zeus" she said with a friendly smile. She then looked back at the others with a frown, "What are you doing hanging out with those three?"

"They just so happen to be my friends and my teammates. At first glance they may not look like much but I trust them to have my back" Dean said defending them.

"Your loyalty is admirable" Lily said respectfully.

The others weren't as delighted as Dean was.

"Well they seem to be hitting it off" Billy said not sounding happy.

"Yeah, wonderful. I'm stuck back here with you" Jon complained.

"Well I'm not enjoying this either" Billy complained.

"You got to have that body pressed against you" Jon said.

"She had a knife to my throat" Billy said.

"Love hurts" Jon said.

Tim remained silent and listened carefully to their conversation.

He then looked up and saw the sun was getting low.

Tim picked up his pace to catch up with Dean and Lily.

"I don't mean to interrupt but it's gonna get dark soon, we should probably set up camp somewhere and rest for the night" Tim said.

"Sounds good to me" Dean said.

Lily looked at Tim.

Tim flashed her a small smile.

Lily then looked away with a blank expression, not paying too much attention to him.

'Hmm, that wasn't a frown' Tim thought optimistically.

* * *

While Billy was keeping watch for the night, the rest of them sat by a campfire.

Jon was taking an early nap so he could get some rest and Tim was tinkering with his gadgets.

Dean looked at Lily and could see something was off about her, he took a seat right next to her.

"You look uneasy, nervous?" Dean asked.

"I wish that's what it was" Lily said.

"Well I understand. I mean we're all scared of what lies ahead" Dean said thinking of his own nightmares.

"No, it's...it's more like what's been left behind" Lily said.

Billy zipped by, "I'm so bored by myself! Can someone keep me company?"

"Will you shut up" Jon muttered as he turned the other way.

Dean sighed, "I'll go" he got up and went to stand watch.

* * *

"So I tell him, 'Dean, you don't wanna mess with me, cause you're gonna get your ass kicked' but does he listen, no, instead he engages me in combat" Billy was telling his version of his fight with Dean.

Jon listened in disbelief.

Tim simply stared at him with a blank expression, he was there after all.

Lily laughed her ass off, because of how ridiculous he sounded.

"He foolishly attacks me thinking he can out maneuver me but epically fails" Billy boasted.

"Jon, your turn to stand watch" Dean came back.

Jon went in the direction Dean came from.

"So then what happened? How did you beat Dean in the end?" Lily asked trying to get Dean's attention.

Dean looked at Billy with a raised eyebrow, " _Beat_?"

"Oh, no, really, it's...it's...it's quite...so Lilith" he cleared his throat, "How come you ended up hijacking our mission?"

Lily's attitude changed to a gloomier one, "It's not important"

"No we'd like to hear" Tim said curiously.

"Yeah come on" Billy agreed.

Lily looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I kind of wanted to ask you from the beginning but I figured I'd wait until you brought it up" Dean said sort of agreeing with his teammates.

Lily shifted nervously, "A long time ago my home was attacked by a monster. It took away all my loved ones" she saud with sadness in her voice, "I watched my own mother die, and I vowed to avenge her death..."

Everyone remained silent.

"And forever let her soul rest in peace" Lily added as stared intently into the fire.

"I'm sorry" Dean managed to say.

"Well if you have your own mission why are you with us?" Tim asked.

"It's personal, but if we manage to kill the Ghidra, I'll know I'm ready" Lily's voice faltered slightly.

Dean noticed this as well as a change in the rhythm of her heartbeat, she wasn't telling the truth.

"Oh man" Billy laughed a little, "I would love to have seen you fight that monster, you probably got a lot of good hits. I'll bet it didn't see that coming, especially from a g—" he stopped himself before his face was shoved into another pile of crap, "from a...short person"

Billy's words seemed to affect her more than it should have. Lily walked into the woods in a hurry.

Dean and Tim glared at Billy

"What?" Billy asked not understanding what he did wrong.

Dean went after her.

"Real smooth" Tim said rolling his eyes

"What? What'd I do? Why are you looking at me like that?" Billy asked.

* * *

Dean found Lily sitting by the lake. He went up to her, "Hey"

"What do you want?" Lily asked sternly.

Dean sighed, "I just wanted to apologize for Billy. I mean, he, uh, he says stupid things sometimes. He can't help it"

"It's just nerves" Lily turned away from him, "I'll go relieve Jon on the watch"

"Wait" Dean said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Something's bothering you"

Lily stared at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked in a soft voice.

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone" Lily went to storm off.

Dean knew he was going to regret this but he had to try and get through to her. He grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

Lily reacted by punching him in the face.

Dean took the hit but still held onto her. He turned his head to face her, looked in her eyes, and saw a mixture of anger and sorrow as she tried to pull away.

"You know, it's ok to need people" Dean said softly, "Once in a while" he stared back at her in melancholy, his eyes reflecting the pain of his past.

The anger faded from her eyes and she stopped pulling away, leaving her in sorrow.

Dean let her go before she hit him again.

"I wasn't truthful back there" Lily's eyes started tearing, "When my home was attacked…I ran and hid…in the woods. From there I watched the death of my whole family, from the _Ghidra_. I didn't do anything" she started crying, "I was too afraid" She turned away from him and banged her hand on a tree, "My mother!"

"I'm so sorry" Dean said, no wonder she came with them, this _is_ personal.

"I'm such a coward. I should have stood up to it when I had the chance" Lily said wiping away her tears.

"Its not your fault" Dean said trying to comfort her.

"Yes, it is, I should have never left her. I should've taken care of her" Lily blamed herself.

"You were too young, there was nothing you could do. If you'd been there you'd have been killed too" Dean said honestly.

Lily sulked, "Look at me. I'm crying" she sniffled, "Some warrior I am"

Dean brushed back a few strands of her hair to show her face, "You don't have to be so tough around me" he hesitated but put his hands on her arms and tried to comfort her, "It's not weakness to show emotion"

"Then why do I feel weak?" Lily asked staring at him.

"Because you're hurting, more than you have in a while by the looks of it. But you need to remember, the past is gone. Nothing you do can change that. Focus on the here and now" Dean said.

Lily nodded, "If I can help destroy the Ghidra, then I'll know I've overcome my fears. And pray that the gods will forgive me"

"This time I know it'll be different" Dean said reassuring her.

Lily sighed, "I hope you're right" she said managing a small smile, "Thank you, Dean" She balled a fist and placed her right arm over her chest.

"Um, what're doing?" Dean asked laughing lightly.

"This is an amazonian sign of respect" Lily said as if it should be obvious.

Dean raised an eyebrow in amusement, "I'm not trying to demean your culture but that's not what we do around here"

Lily looked offended, "I think it's a suitable sign"

Dean shrugged, "I'm just saying, you do that to anyone who's not an amazon and they're gonna look at you like you're from outer space"

Lily scoffed in annoyance, "What do you usually do?"

"To show your appreciation to a friend, a hug would be suitable" Dean said.

Lily tilted her head in confusion, "Hug?"

Dean's eyes widened, 'Dear lord, she doesn't even know what a hug is' he thought in shock. He came up with a way to describe it, "Umm, it's when you embrace someone in your arms"

She imagined what it would look like and Lily suddenly looked nervous, "Perhaps another time" she slowly walked back towards camp.

* * *

The next day the gang of half-bloods were searching for the Ghidra's lair.

"It should be around here somewhere" Lily said scanning the area.

"Then let's split up, that way we'll find it faster" Dean suggested, "Tim and Billy go that way while the rest of us go the other way"

They all agreed and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Tim and Billy found an interesting looking cave, one that didn't look like nature made it.

Tim inspected the rock surrounding the cavern walls. It was molten and charred as if something carved out the cave on its own.

Tim messaged Dean his whereabouts, "This looks like the place" he said looking in the cave.

"You sure?" Billy asked.

"Last time I checked there's no volcanoes in the area that could have melted rock like this" Tim said walking inside the dark cave.

Billy followed him, hesitantly.

The deeper they went the less light there was.

They drew their bronze weapons to light the way for them.

As they went deeper their path grew from a wide corridor to a cavern.

Tim scanned the area. The cavern they were currently in didn't have the same molten rock and was definitely not carved. It had a natural look, with stalactites hanging from the ceiling.

Tim walked over to the cavern wall and raised his staff to shine some light on it.

There were ancient native American drawings on the wall.

"Looks like the Ghidra wasn't the first one to inhabit this place" Tim said staring at the drawings with fascination.

The drawings showed the hunters of the tribe, armed with bows and spears, hunting bears.

Then there was this drawing of a white bear, but it seemed more humanoid than a regular bear.

Tim stared at the drawing of the white bear, "Nanook" he whispered.

"Na what?" Billy asked.

"Nanook was a native american deity, the master of bears. He decided if hunters deserved success in finding and hunting bears and punished the violators by eating their spirit" Tim said.

"That sounds like a bunch of nonsense" Billy said not believing the story, "They probably saw a polar bear once and made it all up"

Tim shrugged, "I just find it hard to believe the Olympians were the only gods on the planet" he continued deeper into the cavern.

Billy looked at the drawing of Nanook and scoffed, "Yeah right" he followed Tim's lead.

A nauseating smell filled their nostrils.

"Aw man! What is that—" Billy paused as he stepped on something. He looked underneath his shoe and saw a dead, half eaten, satyr carcass.

Billy put his hand over his mouth and almost pucked.

Tim looked ahead and saw that it was filled with bodies and skeletons of all kinds, "This thing eats a lot"

They heard a growl from the beast which startled them.

Billy yelped and went to run out but Tim grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Maybe it's full" Billy chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's hope it doesn't snack between meals" Tim said looking around cautiously.

"You, uh— you ever killed a monster before?" Billy asked Tim.

"Plenty of times" Tim said confidently.

They heard a louder growl that made a chill crawl up their spine.

Billy tapped Tim on the back, "Maybe you should go first"

"What, are you scared?" Tim made fun of him as a bead of sweat trickled down his head.

"No…..Yeah" Billy admitted.

"Me too" Tim also admitted as he went first.

"So where is it?" Billy said looking around.

"How should I know?" Tim said trying to keep his eyes peeled.

Suddenly they heard the loud growl of the beast behind them.

They tensed, turned around, and pointed their weapons in fear.

There wasn't anything there but darkness.

The two of them relaxed.

Tim grabbed something from his utility belt.

Billy sighed, "This thing is gonna give me a heart att—"

Tim popped a flare and threw It in front of him.

A beast stood before them on all fours.

It had two heads that looked like they belonged to Alligator's except there were spikes on its head and it was humongous.

Like an Alligator's skin the top half was scaly and rock hard while underneath it was smooth and it was purple. It had four chubby legs and a tail that resembled a scorpion's tail with a stinger at the tip.

The Ghidra growled, showing off its razor sharp teeth.

Billy shouted as he zipped back, "What the fuck is that?!"

The Ghidra ran at him with its two jaws wide open to bite a chunk out of him.

Billy zipped out of the way, "You didn't tell me it has two heads!"

"It slipped my mind" Tim said keeping his eyes on the beast.

The Ghidra then charged at Tim.

Tim pole vaulted over it.

"Anything else you forgot to mention?" Billy asked sounding aggravated.

"Yeah, that stinger on it's tail" Tim said pointing at it, "It's poisonous, instant death"

The stinger flew at Billy.

Billy moved out of the way, "Anything else?!"

"Yeah, It breathes fire too" Tim said nonchalantly.

Right as he said that the two heads opened their mouths wide and flames bursted out of them.

"Move!" Tim shouted and they both leapt out of the way.

"I'm begging to think you didn't tell me this on purpose!" Billy accused him, he probably would have been less forthcoming if he knew the Ghidra had a scorpion tail and breathes fire.

Tim smirked, "Who me? I'd never do that"

The stinger flew at Tim but he smacked it aside with his staff.

The Ghidra then went ensnare Billy in it's jaws but Billy jumped up, pushed off it's head, and flipped over it.

They both distanced themselves from the creature to gain some breathing room.

"You ready?" Tim asked twirling his staff.

Billy shook his head, "No"

"Yes you are" Tim insisted as he pushed him forward, "We have to work together here"

"Fine, let's get this over with" Billy said.

"Attack from different directions to divide it's attention" Tim said as they advanced.

Tim went right and Billy went left. Each head of the Ghidra kept its eyes on them.

As they went to attack, one Ghidra head breathed fire at Billy and the stinger flew at Tim.

Both avoided the beasts attempts and tried stabbing it.

Regardless of their repeated attempts they couldn't pierce the skin of the monster.

The Ghidra backed away and large amounts of smoke began coming out of both mouths.

"It's gonna blow!" Tim leapt out of the way.

Billy ducked, avoiding being incinerated by mere inches.

After the mountainous flames died down they both got back up.

"That's one tough Ghidra" Tim said sweating from the heat.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Billy said sweating a little himself.

The stinger aimed for Billy but he dodged it.

While it was preoccupied with Billy, Tim began thrusting his bronze staff into the Ghidra's skin but again nothing changed.

The Ghidra noticed Tim's attempts so it bursted fire out of its left mouth to get rid of him.

Tim leapt out of the way of the fire.

Billy then went to attack it again but the right head noticed and shot a stream of fire at him.

Billy hid behind a boulder, but he could still feel the heat emanating from the other side of it.

Billy then went to move to a better location but tripped and fell, "Whoa!"

He looked down and saw it was a skeleton looking him straight in the face, "Trying to drag someone down is not cool dude!"

Seizing opportunity, the Ghidra's stinger shot towards Billy who was unable to dodge.

Tim swung his staff downward and slammed the tail to the ground, holding it there for a moment.

A moment was all Billy needed to slice the stinger off the tail.

The Ghidra wailed from the pain.

Tim helped Billy up, "I think you made it angry"

Seconds later, the Ghidra's stinger regrew right before their eyes.

Billy's eyes widened, "You didn't tell me it could do that"

"I didn't _know_ it could do that" Tim admitted.

Jon, Dean, and Lily finally arrived and drew their weapons.

The Ghidra turned around and roared in their general direction.

The mere sight of the monster made Lily freeze out of fear, it's roar made her take a few cautionary steps back.

"About time you got here" Billy said zipping behind it to attack but the Ghidra whipped it's tail and sent Billy flying backwards.

"You could have waited for us" Dean said getting a good look at the beast.

"It doesn't matter, we could use the help" Tim said avoiding the newly grown stinger, "See what I mean? Whoa!" he leaped out of the way of incoming flames.

"Any weaknesses?" Dean asked inching forward.

Tim backed away and let Billy distract it, "None, that stinger is deadly so it keeps us from getting too close, we can't get the heads because of the fire, and nothing's been able to pierce it's skin"

"Until now!" Jon leapt at the Ghidra in excitement.

"Jon wait!" Dean shouted.

Jon swung his axe downward onto the Ghidra's back with enough force to make it lose it's footing and fall on it's face. He lifted his axe and had a confused expression as he saw that it's skin was unscathed.

The Ghidra got back on it's feet and shot it's stinger at him.

Jon stood there, not acknowledging the threat, or perhaps unaware.

"Move you idiot!" Dean tackled Jon, preventing the stinger from hitting him.

Tim and Billy engaged it again to keep it occupied, Lily was still frozen still.

Dean picked up Jon from his shirt and glared at him, "LISTEN!"

Lily snapped out of her daze from the volume of his voice.

"I don't care how strong you think you are!" Dean shouted, "That thing will kill you if you're not careful! Understand?!" he let go of him.

Jon got on his feet and nodded in silence.

Tim and Billy retreated to them.

"Feel free to jump in by the way" Tim joked since it's still just been him and Billy fighting it.

"Ok, this thing can divide it's attention between two people, but what about 5?" Dean thought aloud, "Each of us will take a different side and try to find a weak spot"

"Right" Tim said, "Let's go" he rushed in along with Billy, and Jon.

Dean turned around, "Lily you'll—" he paused as he finally looked at her.

Lily was petrified from the sight of the beast, but beyond that she was ashamed to be so in front of them.

"Lily" Dean placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Can you handle this?"

A bead of sweat trickled down her brow, "I…I uh.."

Dean could see that a close up fight for her would be fatal in her current condition, "All you have to do is stay far away from it and use your bow"

Lily looked at him with a half smile, "Far away?"

"Yeah don't get close to it, that way it won't bother you" Dean joined the assault.

The boys surrounded the two headed monster and began attacking it.

The Ghidra rotated in attempt to keep track of all of them but found it difficult.

Jon blocked a stream of fire from the left head with his axe.

Lily pulled back an arrow to help him but hesitated in releasing it.

Billy then repeatedly stabbed the left head to gain it's attention.

The left head stopped breathing fire and snapped its jaw at Billy.

Lily swallowed her fear and fired an arrow that embedded in the monster's eye, preventing it from biting Billy.

Billy backflipped and wiped some sweat off his brow, "Phew, thanks" he gave her a thumbs up.

Tim pole vaulted over a stream of fire from the right head only for the stinger to shoot at him midair. Tim panicked and went to grab something from his utility belt, but Dean jumped and sliced the stinger off.

They both landed on the ground softly.

"Thanks" Tim said stuffing something back into his belt.

"Save your toys for another time" Dean said looking at the tail of the beast as the stinger regrew.

"The tail will only grow back if you cut it off and its skin is like rock, I don't know how we're supposed to kill this thing" Tim said.

Dean was faced with a serious problem, he needed to find a weakness, "How the hell are we supposed to kill a two-headed alligator?"

Tim had an idea, "Alligator…Wait a minute, I remember the biology of Alligators. The skin on the top of their bodies are hard but the skin on their bellies is softer, perhaps enough to be a weak spot"

"That's better than nothing" Dean figured, "You take the right head" he said to Tim, "You take the left head" he said to Billy, "Jon you go up the middle and keep it at bay" he told him, "Lily it's time to see those archery skills of yours, I need you to either take out its tail"

They all spread out.

Tim attacked the right head, thrusting with his staff. Billy attacked the left head with quick slices from his daggers.

Jon ran up to the beast, grabbed it to the best of his ability, and kept it from moving, "The tail! Get the tail!" he shouted spotting the stinger aiming at him.

Lily aimed an arrow at the stinger and ready to shoot but was picking her moment to strike.

Billy narrowly avoided flames that charred his face and hair, "This is getting personal"

As Tim was attacking the right head he got too close and the head knocked into him sending him flying back, "I thought you were keeping it from moving"

The Ghidra mas moving side to side and up and down to try and shake Jon off, "It's being difficult!"

Billy was now dodging flames from the left head and avoiding the stinger, "Little help here!"

"Lily I need that tail taken out right now!" Dean said drawing his sword.

Lily finally found her opening, "Got it" she released her arrow and it hit the tail and pinned it to the stone wall.

The two heads shook off Jon and sent him flying into Billy.

"It's going very well. We're gaining on him" Billy said sarcastically.

"Guys aim for the gut!" Dean said charging at it.

Jon went back to his position and kept it in place while the rest of them surrounded it and kept on poking at the monster's belly until Dean managed to pierce it.

"Yes!" Billy shouted right before green gew spurted out of the hole and went all over him.

Jon took his hands off the necks of the heads and bashed them with his fists blinding them.

From its confusion, the Ghidra had no other choice but to charge a massive flame blast so its mouth started smoking like before.

"Everyone back away!" Lilith said aiming an arrow.

The boys moved behind where she was, away from the blast radius.

She aimed her arrow right for its mouth, "This is for my family" she released the bow string letting the arrow fly.

Dean summoned a lightning bolt and threw it right at the arrow, hitting it, and giving it a boost.

The arrow flew into the monster's mouth right as it was about to burst causing it's whole body to explode into pieces.

"Oh yeah! We bad! Woohoo!" Billy chanted.

"You bad all right" Tim joked looking at his slimy teammate.

"Remember what I said before we left?" Jon asked with a smirk.

"Shut up" Billy said wiping the slime off his hair.

Dean approached Lily, "How're you feeling?"

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes as she exhaled with a relieved look, "At peace"

"Good, now let's get out of here" Dean said as they walked towards the exit.

"That really dragged out" Tim admitted.

"Yeah, I don't think we could have handled it just the 4 of us" Billy said commending Lily.

"That's just about the smartest thing you said all day" Tim laughed.

"Shut up dork" Billy said.

They all stopped and looked back.

Jon was standing still, starring intently at the drawing of Nanook. He then placed his palm on the bear as if it was familiar.

"You ok Jon?" Dean asked.

Jon snapped out of his daze, "Uh yeah, let's go" he caught up to them.

* * *

The half-bloods we're sitting outside the now dead Ghidra's lair, tired from slaying the monster.

"Man now we have to go all the way back home!" Billy pouted.

"It comes with the job requirements" Tim shrugged.

Dean was sitting right next to Lily, "So what're you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'm free to do whatever I please" Lily said with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you hang out with me and the guys when we get home?" Dean offered.

Lily pondered on that thought for a moment, "Maybe, I'll have to think about it"

"Well keep in mind that we'll be doing stuff like this a lot" Dean said.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked.

"Call it a hunch" Dean grinned as he got up, "Well, time to head home. I'm assuming you're gonna take your horse home"

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at camp" Lily said as she approached Dean and awkwardly hugged him, "Thank you"

Dean was visually shocked at her act of affection. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, "Any time"

Lily took a moment to enjoy his warm embrace, it was actually pretty nice.

Billy then zipped behind her and hugged her too, "Aww you guys" he sounded emotional.

Lily looked back, "Hey!"

Tim then joined the hug, "Group hug!"

Dean couldn't help but laugh.

Jon then grabbed them all and lifted them up, "Big group hug"

Lily squirmed, "Put me down!"

Dean chuckled, "Ok put us down Jon"

Jon put them all down.

Lily backed away from them, "Ok then, see you around" she got on her horse and rode off.

"Bye" they said in unison as they left.

"Bye, bye, mamacita" Billy blew her a kiss.

Lily laughed as she rode.

* * *

Author's note: _It's a Christmas Miracle! lol Yeah I know it's been a while, I'll spare you the useless details. I'm just going to post whenever I can, anyways have a happy new year!_


	54. Chapter 54 : Unstoppable birthday gift

Chapter 54

 _Unstoppable birthday gift_

 **At the Institute**

Rogue was in her room, laying on her bed. In a couple of minutes it would be midnight.

Tomorrow was June 21st, Rogue's birthday. She never spent it here before but she didn't have anything planned, or more like she didn't expect anyone to do anything for her.

She heard something tap on her window.

Rogue went to her window and looked out but didn't see anything.

Then Dean hung off the roof upside down, "Hey!"

Rogue was taken by surprise, "Jesus!" She jumped back, "Don't scare me like that"

"My bad" Dean apologized, "You wanna join me on the roof?" he said with a bright smile.

Rogue looked at him but couldn't figure out what he was planning, "Sure"

Dean helped her up and they sat next to each other.

Rogue looked up at the sky and gazed upon the stars, "It's beautiful"

The sky was much clearer since the last time they were up here.

Dean looked at the time, 12:01. He gave her a wrapped box he'd hidden, "Happy Birthday"

Rogue's face grew a bright smile as she took the gift, "But I didn't get you anything for your birthday"

"You were there when I asked you to be, that was enough" Dean said sincerely.

Rogue ripped off the wrapping paper. It was the brand new latest iPhone, she noticed that the box was openned, "Why is it open?"

"I asked Kitty what kind of music you listen to so I filled it with groups you like. Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, Joan Jett, and a bunch of other ones" Dean said.

Rogue's face grew a warm smile and she embraced him tightly, "Thank you so much"

Dean embraced her as well, "Don't mention it. By the way did you know you're Birthday is on the summer solstice?"

"The summer what now?" Rogue asked letting go of him.

"The summer solstice. It's the day when the Gods meet on Olympus and are at their strongest, or so I've been told" Dean said recalling what Chiron told him.

"That's kinda strange" Rogue said, "I guess I should feel honored my birthday is so important"

"So, try out your gift. The only thing missing from this view is some good tunes" Dean said.

Rogue opened her new phone and scrolled through her list of songs, "I think I have just the one" she played the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

Dean and Rogue laid back on the roof as the song played.

{Chill out, what you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see}

Rogue looked over to Dean and saw him with his eyes closed, listening in relaxation.

She smiled, it made her happy to see him act like himself.

 _{I like you the way you are_

 _When we're drivin' in your car_

 _And you're talking to me one on one—}_

Dean felt a vibration in his pocket so he pulled out his phone.

Rogue paused the song.

Dean sighed, "Jean needs me for something, I'll see you later" he hurried off the roof.

Rogue frowned as she put her headphones on and pressed play.

 _{—but you've become..._

 _Somebody else 'round everyone else_

 _You're watching your back_

 _like you can't relax_

 _You're tryin' to be cool_

 _You look like a fool to me_

 _Tell me_

 _Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?}_

* * *

The next day Rogue was laying on the couch, listening to some music as she became more acquainted with her new cellular device.

"I just don't understand what the big deal is" she heard someone say.

Rogue sat upright and peaked slightly over the couch cushions to see Dean and Jean speaking.

"The Professor told me he was going to try something different in our next danger room session, we can't have you going off on your own" Jean said.

"Why would I go off on my own?" Dean asked in confusion. He frowned as a thought entered his mind, "Scott put you up to this didn't he?"

Jean dodged the question, "It's going to take all of us working in perfect sync to—"

"You know I would expect this kind of reaction from him, but not from you" Dean sounded disappointed as he walked away.

"Dean c'mon!" Jean went after him.

Rogue accidentally hit next playing a different song, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

 _{Hey! Hey! You! You!_

 _I want to be your girlfriend_

 _You're so fine_

 _I want you mine_

 _You're so delicious_

 _I think about you all the time_

 _You're so addictive—}_

Rogue frowned as she paused it. That's not something she needed to listen to, She then deleted the song.

* * *

 **Later in the Danger Room**

The X-men stood in the center of the Danger room, ready to begin their session.

All the adults were in the observation room.

'Prepare yourselves' Charles spoke to them telepathically.

Dean's eyes narrowed, that sounded like a warning.

Then there was a steady thumping sound. Like heavy footsteps.

'What you're about to face will test just how far you've come as a team' Charles said.

The Danger room wall opened letting the footsteps be heard by everyone.

"That's definitely big" Evan said sounding nervous.

'You'll need all your willpower to overcome this' Charles added.

The wall opened high enough for something massive to go through. A person no less.

He stood at about the same height as the hulk, but was less muscular. Every part of his body was covered in brick red armor with the exception of his arms.

"Happy Birthday to me" Rogue said sarcastically.

Kurt gulped, "It's the…"

"The Juggernaut" Scott confirmed as he adjusted the power setting on his visor to max.

Dean's face grew a giant grin, "You don't say"

Jean gave Dean a serious look.

Dean noticed and decided to not give in to his temptation to engage on his own. Only to spite Scott.

"Since when could the Danger room do _this_?" Kitty asked in shock.

"Looks like Forge did way more than tinker with the Danger room last time he was here" Evan said sprouting spikes all over his arms in preparation.

'Begin' Charles said.

Juggernaut lazily walked towards them.

"Marvel Girl set up a link" Cyclops said w.

Marvel Girl created a telepathic link between all of them, 'Done'

'What's the plan one eye?' Dean thought.

Cyclops ignored the verbal jab, 'Primary objective is his helmet. If we can get it off Marvel Girl can attack his mind, it's his only weakness'

'Good to know' Dean said keeping that in mind. He looked at the face of the so called _Unstoppable_ man. He looked bored, as if Dean and the X-men were like ants to him.

'Spread out and surround him' Cyclops fired a full power optic beam at him, 'Try to divide his attention'

The beam hit Juggernaut's chest and he took a step back before slowly walking forward, pushing the beam back with no effort.

Spyke shot some of his bone spikes at Juggernaut's eye and mouth holes on his helmet.

Juggernaut stopped pushing back the optic beam and raised his hand to block the bone spikes.

Nightcrawler teleported on top of Juggernaut. His helmet was kept in place by 4 latches, one at each corner. Nightcrawler opened one of the latches and teleported away as Juggernaut went to grab him.

Shadowcat then phased out of the floor and phased Juggernaut into it up to his neck.

'Marvel Girl hold him down' Cyclops said.

Marvel Girl tried to keep him in place with her telekinesis.

Nightcrawler then teleported on top of him again and opened another latch as Shadowcat did the same.

Warrior raised an eyebrow, 'This seems too easy'

Juggernaut's expression changed from one of boredom to one of pure rage.

'Get back!' Warrior shouted.

Before they could do anything Juggernaut burst out of the floor, flinging both Nightcrawler and Shadowcat to the far ends of the room and knocking into the wall with enough force to knock them both out.

Marvel Girl winced from the sharp pain in her head as Juggernaut broke through her telekinesis, 'I can't hold him'

'Going south pretty fast here' Warrior said, waiting for the leader to come up with something.

Juggernaut stepped out of the hole in the floor.

'Warrior keep him busy while we open the last latch' Cyclops ordered.

'One piece of bait coming up' Warrior threw a lightning bolt at Juggernaut and it had absolutely no effect, besides gaining his attention.

Juggernaut ran at Warrior with the intent to crush him.

'What's the plan now?' Rogue asked having stayed back.

'Someone needs to get close to him, to open the last latch' Cyclops said.

'But one hit is all it'll take to take us out' Marvel Girl said.

'I know, I know' Cyclops said sounding frustrated.

'Having fun there guys?' Warrior said as he avoided being smashed by Juggernaut's fist.

'We gotta make a move' Spyke sprouted spikes all over him.

'Ok uh, maybe we can weaken him first. We'll try to slow him down while Rogue sneaks behind him to absorb him' Cyclops said before he shot an optic blast at Juggernaut.

Juggernaut flinched when it hit him, only because he didn't see it coming. He went to engage him when Spyke fired a barrage of bone spikes from behind.

Juggernaut then turned around to stomp on him but found his foot stuck in midair from Marvel Girl's telekinesis.

Rogue then jumped on Juggernaut's arm without her gloves to absorb him.

The Juggernaut was stunned for a moment.

'Now while we have the chance!' Cyclops shouted.

Warrior rushed on top of him and opened the last latch.

Juggernaut then flung Rogue at the wall, knocking her out, and smacked Warrior off him sending him flying into Spyke.

Marvel Girl went to lift his helmet off with her telekinesis but Juggernaut ran at her with a heavy haymaker so she quickly put up a TK shield to protect herself.

Cyclops fired an optic beam but it didn't even phase him.

Juggernaut punched right through her shield and knocked her out.

'Jean!' Cyclops shouted.

As the Juggernaut ran at him Cyclops fired another optic beam to slow him down.

Warrior winced as he got up and off of Spyke. His back was full of holes from the spikes that were sticking out of Spyke's chest.

Juggernaut pushed the beam back until he was close enough to grab Cyclops' leg and smash him on the floor.

Warrior looked behind him and saw he was bleeding a little, 'Why am I always the one getting hurt?'

Juggernaut threw Cyclops aside and ran at the last X-man standing.

Warrior sighed, "And the world continues to torture me" he rolled to the right avoiding a stomp.

Juggernaut then threw a downward punch.

Warrior side stepped, avoiding it, and jumped up. He kicked Juggernaut's helmet off, jumped off his chest, and backflipped before he could be caught.

Juggernaut raised both hands in the air and bashed the floor sending a tremor through it.

Warrior was knocked off his feet.

Juggernaut then went to grab him but Warrior hopped to his feet, grabbed his arm and went to throw him but found Juggernaut impossible to move.

Juggernaut then smashed Warrior on the floor, knocking the wind out of him. Then he wrapped both hands around Warrior's waist and began to squeeze.

Warrior cried out from the pain, he could feel himself being crushed. Lightning flashed in his eyes as he glared at his foe.

Warrior summoned a lightning bolt to his palm and kept pouring more power into it, increasing it's size. He threw it at his opponents face creating a bright flash of light as it exploded.

Warrior covered his eyes from the flash and then looked again to see what happened.

The left half of Juggernaut's face was blown off revealing a robotic skull.

Juggernaut's grip suddenly loosened and he became lifeless.

The Danger room door opened and the adults walked in.

"Did I win?" Dean asked in confusion.

Logan laughed, "Of course not!"

The other X-men began to pick themselves up and stood in front of the adults.

Charles interlocked his fingers and wore a concerned expression.

"Your objective was smart, removing his helmet" Ororo said, commending them.

"But you rushed your approach" Logan added, pointing out their mistake.

Everyone looked at the Professor to see what he had to say.

Charles stayed silent for a few more moments, choosing his words wisely, "To be honest, I wasn't sure if you could pass this test to begin with. However this only proves that we're far from ready to face the real thing. This simulation was barely even half as strong as the actual Juggernaut"

Scott looked at the ground shamefully.

Dean looked confused, "How did you beat him last time?"

"The Brotherhood was there to help" Logan said.

Dean was about to question the reason behind their presence but figured that could wait till later.

"I hoped that our newest addition would be enough to balance the scale, but it seems that I must keep searching for others to recruit" Charles said with regret, the life of an X-man was not for the faint of heart. Their purpose is to handle threats like the Brotherhood and Juggernaut, that is not something he wishes to burden people with.

"You all did your best, that is all we could ask" Ororo said before the adults left.

"Great, more people to share the bathroom with" Rogue said sarcastically.

Kurt groaned, "I need a hot shower"

"Ditto on that" Evan said feeling his sore chest.

"Bro you stabbed me with your spikes" Dean said showing his bloodied back.

Evan winced, "Damn, you ok?"

"I'll be fine" Dean said before looking at Jean, "And you made such a big deal about me screwing it up"

"I needed to make sure you wouldn't get too excited and go off on your own" Jean explained.

"I just slayed a monster a few days ago with my own team, I think I can contemplate what teamwork is" Dean said as he walked over to Scott, "What do you think?" He stared at him intently.

"I think your pride may have gotten the best of you if Jean didn't warn you" Scott claimed.

Dean chuckled, "Whatever you say Scott, next time you have an issue with me why don't you tell me yourself" he walked past him with an angry expression.

"Dean" Jean went to stop him.

"Why don't you go hang out with your best friend, I'm sure he'd like to whisper some things in your ear" Dean said as he left.

* * *

 **Later on the streets of Bayville**

Scott and Jean went for a walk to clear their minds of their recent failure.

Scott had been in his own world since they left the institute.

"Ground control to Cyclops" Jean said trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What did you say?" Scott asked.

"What's with you? You're a million miles away" Jean noticed.

Scott sighed, "You know to me being an X-man is the most important job in the world. That's why I can't bear the thought of letting the Professor down"

"I know that's why you care so much, why you're so uptight, but it's making you crazy" Jean said not liking it.

"And your _boyfriend_ butting heads with me all the time isn't helping" Scott said with a hint of bitterness.

"I don't know what it is but since you two met you haven't been on good terms" Jean said.

'Cause he has y—' Scott managed to hide his surface thoughts, he couldn't even think freely when she was around, "Forget about Dean, I just want to meet the Professor's expectations of us"

"You're doing the best you can but you're no good to the Professor when you're like this, relax a little for the good of the team" Jean reminded him with a bright smile.

Scott smirked, "You're absolutely right"

As they were walking a little girl, wearing gloves to cover her abnormally large hands, grabbed a couple of apples from a fruit stand and ran.

"Hey let go of my fruit!" The stand owner chased her, "Somebody grab her!"

Scott and Jean looked over at them, "What's going on?" Jean asked.

As the little girl ran she passed by a person who accidentally touched her and the person became paralyzed.

Jean and Scott ran to the person who became paralyzed.

"It's a mutant" Scott realized.

"We've got to do something before he hurt's her" Jean and Scott ran after them.

The little girl ran down into a subway and hopped over the rails.

Waiting for her were a group of disfigured people.

The one in front, a large man with an egg shaped head wearing a denim vest picked her up and put the girl on his shoulder.

The man chasing her also hopped over the rails and stopped as they saw the large man in front.

A man with long hair and grey gooey skin stepped forward, "We'll teach you to hunt us like animals" he threw a tar like substance at the man covering his entire face with it. It was like a mixture of glue and gum.

Jean and Scott went into the subway and saw a group of disfigured people along with the little girl.

"Who are they?" Jean wondered aloud.

The man with the grey gooey skin waved his hands and a tar like substance formed a wall behind Jean and Scott.

One of the disfigured people, a man with grey hair that was standing straight up and an eyepatch, lifted his eyepatch and his eye socket shot out a red energy beam at Scott

"They must be mutants" Scott said as he deflected the energy beam with one of his own.

"Pay the price for attacking Morlocks" The man with the grey gooey skin made a puddle of tar explode underneath Scott.

Scott flew onto the train tracks right as the train was coming

"Scott!" Jean grabbed him with her telekinesis and yanked him off the tracks narrowly avoiding the incoming train.

"Thanks" Scott said wiping a bead of sweat, that was a close one.

The man with the egg-shaped head grabbed a stone column and yanked it out of the ground. He then charged at Scott.

"I don't think so buddy" Scott raised his glasses and shot him with an optic beam sending him flying back, through a column, and into the wall cracking it.

'I better not try that again, without my visor I can't control how much power I use' Scott thought cautiously.

An old lady snuck behind them and used her telepathy to hypnotize them, " _Sleep, you need to sleep_ "

The two teens struggled to resist the hypnotic suggestion but as they were distracted the little girl came behind them and paralyzed them with a touch.

A dark-haired lady in tight black leather and a black tank top walked out of the shadows. She wore an eyepatch over her right eye, "Good work Annalee, you'll be rewarded" then she looked at the man with the egg-shaped head, "Sunder, take them bellow"

Sunder grabbed both teens and put them over his shoulders.

The Morlocks then retreated into the subway tunnels.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Rogue was walking through the halls, still playing with her new phone.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Dean coming back from his workout, with a sour expression.

Rogue hurried and caught him as he entered his room, "Hey"

Dean smiled for a moment, "Hey" before returning to his sour face, "What's up?" He went inside his room.

Rogue stepped in, "Nothin, just fooling around with my gift. You?"

Dean looked in his drawer for a new pair of clothes, "Trying to deal with the stupidity of people"

Rogue nodded, "How're you and Jean doing?"

Dean sighed as he pulled out a black T-shirt, "We're doing ok" He took of his current shirt and slipped on the black one, "But sometimes her way of thinking just confuses me" he turned around to face her, "What do you think?"

Rogue couldn't help but glance at how his arms were hugging his sleeves.

Dean waved his hand in front of her, "Hello?"

Rogue snapped out of it, "Uh yeah, Jean tends to think a lot like Scott sometimes"

Dean sat on his bed, "I just don't get it" he ran his hand through his hair, "Apart from his leadership skills, the guy has a very black and white way of thinking. He's got a stick up his ass"

Rogue laughed, "A what?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "That's my way of saying he's uptight, but I still don't get why they're so close"

Rogue fidgeted uncontrollably, she had an idea why.

Dean noticed this, "You know something?"

Rogue looked concerned, "It's not really my place to say"

"If you know something that will help me understand _dick_ Summers please share" Dean asked nicely.

Rogue sat next to him, "I've been inside his head before, he's had strong feelings for her since they met"

Dean raised an eyebrow and got up. He recalled every instance where he witnessed Scott and Jean together. He would always be smiling at her, always concerned for her during a mission, he does tend to stand too close to her for a friend, and for the most part they agree with everything.

Dean's anger became visible on his face, "That motherfucker"

* * *

 **In the sewers**

Jean slowly opened her eyes but couldn't see because she was blindfolded. She went to move and then also realized she was tied up, "Hey where am I?"

Jean heard someone stomp towards her.

Someone picked her up and carried her away somewhere.

"Hey! Let me go!" Jean shouted.

The person didn't answer.

She couldn't see at all but she could smell, it was nauseating.

Then she was placed on the ground and her blindfold was removed.

Jean looked around, she was surrounded by strange looking people in a vast area.

Everyone looking at her was, in some way or another, hideous. Indescribable faces that seemed impossible to have been born with.

"Welcome, pretty one" Someone said with a little too much joy in their voice.

Jean looked back and saw a man sitting in an old tattered chair. He was middle aged, with messy hair, and was also not easy on the eyes but not as much as everyone else's. He wore a dirty brown cloak, "I am Masque, leader of the Morlocks. You've already met some of my tribe" he said pointing Sunder and the other Morlocks she encountered.

Two extremely sized fellows stood next to him. They were both 7 feet tall but they both had one arm. One guy a left, the other a right. Each stood on the side of their arm. They had scars on their sides without limbs, almost as if the two used to be attached. One guy had long hair and the other was bald with a beard.

"We Morlocks are outcast mutants too deformed and unsightly to pass for human on the surface world unlike you we have no choice but to dwell here away from those who fear us" Masque said as he turned on a TV screen showing Jean, "When I saw your beauty I knew it was my destiny to have one such as you to rule beside me"

Jean raised an eyebrow and had a concerned look on her brow.

Masque waved over the little girl with the large hands, "That is why I sent Torpid into trouble to help show you the way"

Torpid had a blank expression, one that hasn't changed since she saw her.

"Right" Jean said having enough of this weird situation, "Where's Scott?"

Masque got off his chair and walked over to her. He knelt beside her and touched her hair, "When you agree to stay—"

Jean used her telekinesis to push him back, "Sorry, not interested" she said with disgust.

"That wasn't a request!" Masque shouted, "To serve my people I need a companion, someone to provide me an heir"

"I will never, ever, EVER, touch you" Jean said honestly, "Now where's Scott?"

"Sunder" Masque said with an amused smile.

Sunder lowered Scott on a chain. Scott had tar wrapped around his glasses and he was tied up.

"Does this help change your mind?" Masque asked curiously.

Jean eyes narrowed, "If you're the leader then you're the strongest right?"

Masque frowned, "No, my power's potency pales in comparison to some. However, it suits my tribes…" he thought of the right word, "Visual needs"

"I don't follow" Jean said.

Masque looked at the crowd of Morlocks behind Jean and picked out someone from it, "You" he pointed at a boy.

The boy had an ugly deformed face.

"Come here" Masque commanded.

The boy stepped forward with a fearful look.

Jean watched the boy carefully, for she had no idea what he was about to do.

When the boy was close enough Masque cupped his face and looked at it as if he were analyzing it. Then he grabbed the boy's face and began molding it like it was clay.

Jean observed in fascination.

When he was done, Masque pulled back his hands revealing the boy's new face. It was actually quite handsome and normal looking.

The boy touched his face cautiously, as if he wasn't sure what happened.

Masque then pulled out a black handheld mirror and showed the boy his new face.

The boy was ecstatic.

"I have the ability to change how people look" Masque said.

Jean looked confused, "Then why don't you help these people? Help them look normal enough to live on the surface?"

Masque smirked, "Because" he smothered the boy's face with one hand ruining it and making it even worse than before, "They need to be reminded of the ugliness of society, and how they only see what's on the outside"

Jean gasped, "That's cruel!"

Masque scoffed, "They're better off because of it"

"If you have that power why don't you change your own ugly face?" Jean asked purposely insulting him, in a very Dean-esque way. He rubs off on her a little.

Masque frowned and became enraged, "My power doesn't work on myself, perhaps I should change your face to show you some respect!"

Jean's eyes widened, 'You ready Scott?'

'Do it now!' Scott answered.

Jean removed the tar from Scott's glasses with her telekinesis and freed his hands.

"She refuses me, destroy him!" Masque ordered.

"Forget it creep, Jean's my date" Scott blasted Masque into his chair. He then blasted the chain holding him letting him fall on his feet.

"Brute, Hump, restrain them!" Masque ordered.

The two big guys left his side and went towards the teens.

Knowing that they couldn't escape Jean sent out a telepathic message to the Professor, 'Professor we need you! We've been capt—'

Brute, the bald one with the beard, grabbed her with his left arm, and choked her.

Scott ran at Brute, "Let her go!"

Hump, the one with the long hair, grabbed Scott with his right arm, and threw him into the wall hard enough to knock him out, "That was very stupid!"

"Stop it you idiot! I need her alive" Masque said.

After she lost consciousness, Brute let her go.

"She won't warm up to me like this, so we'll make some changes. Annalee, Dreamer, alter her mind and make her the obedient woman I desire her to be" Masque commanded.

* * *

Author's note: _And another one down. I wonder how the X-men will deal with this!_


	55. Chapter 55 : Shallow world

Chapter 55

 _Shallow world_

 **At the Institute**

The Professor was minding his own business when he heard Jean's voice in his head, 'Professor we need you! We've been capt—'

'Jean? Where are you? Jean?!' Charles spoke telepathically. He didn't know what happened but he had to act quickly, 'Everyone suit up and assemble in the war room immediately!' he announced.

They all gathered within minutes.

"What's the issue Chuck?" Logan asked.

"I received a telepathic distress call from Jean moments ago, I believe she and Scott have been captured by unknown individuals" Charles said.

Dean tensed and lightning sparked around him for a moment, "Do we know where they are?"

Charles brought up a display of a map of Bayville in the center of the room. There was a blinking red light on the map.

"This is as close as I can pinpoint their location based on their communicators" Charles said.

"Then let's get a move on" Logan said.

* * *

The X-men arrived at the location, in the empty streets of Bayville.

"We're gonna have to go underground" Logan said not sounding happy.

"Underground? You mean the sewer?" Evan asked.

"Think we'll find the Ninja Turtles?" Dean quipped.

That made Kurt and Evan laugh.

Rogue rolled her eyes, he always found a way to be funny at the toughest times.

Storm looked nervous, "You better go on without me, I won't be much use to you down there"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I'm claustrophobic" Storm said awkwardly.

Dean never knew that, Storm was easily one of the more powerful X-men, but to have such a trivial weakness must suck.

Logan lifted the manhole cover, "Let's go"

Kitty looked down and almost vomited in disgust, "I'm not gonna go down there"

"You better unless you want something bad to happen to Jean" Logan said as he went down the ladder.

Kitty felt bad after hearing that, "I better not stink tomorrow" she went down the ladder.

They all went down.

Dean went down last and when he did his nostrils flared from the potent aroma of feces, "Oh god, it's horrible"

"Yeah, having a super sense of smell down here is painful" Logan said speaking from experience.

As they walked they passed by what looked like graphiti. It was a rainbow-colored girl with a big body of hair.

When the X-men were far enough the rainbow-colored girl came off the wall. She was flat, like 2-dimensional. She followed the X-men.

"This is one hell of a way to spend a birthday" Rogue muttered.

Dean frowned, "I know it sucks, if anything we'll do something tomorrow"

"Hey Dean last time I checked you had a girlfriend" Kurt joked.

"Last time I checked I sleep a couple of doors down from you _friend_ " Dean reminded him.

"Shut up" Logan said sniffing ahead, "I'm getting a scent"

As he said that Dean smelled another scent behind them, "Someone might be tracking _us_ "

Logan raised his hand signaling them to stop, "Hold it"

They all stood still as Logan listened carefully.

"Spread out!" Logan shouted.

The X-men spread out just as Sunder, who was waiting above them, jumped down.

Dean punched Sunder in the chest but it had no effect, "Crap"

Sunder chuckled and went to bash Dean in the head.

Dean rolled in between Sunder's leg's, pushed off the ground with his hands, and kicked Sunder in the back.

Sunder was knocked forward into Logan's fist that knocked him down.

"Roaches grow big down here" Rogue said amazed at his size.

Tarbaby came out of the shadows and threw a big pile of tar that stuck Evan and Logan to the wall.

Kurt teleported in front of Tarbaby and drop kicked him in the chest knocking him back.

Sunder grabbed Rogue and ran off with her, "Leader like another pretty girl"

"Hey!" Rogue started hitting him and struggling but he was too strong for her.

Dean ran after him, "Get back here!"

"Sticky situation" Evan said struggling to move with the tar covering their bodies..

Snikt! Logan extended his claws which cut through the tar, "Not for long"

As Dean was running after Sunder he threw a lightning bolt that struck him, making him fall and drop Rogue.

Dean helped her up, "You ok?" he asked sounding concerned.

Rogue got on her feet, "Yeah, I'm—look out!"

Sunder knocked into Dean sending him flying into a wall, 'That's what I get for caring'

Sunder heard the others catching up so he made a ran for it.

Logan and the others caught up to them, "Where'd he go?"

Dean got up and dusted himself off, "That way" he pointed, "Where's the other one?"

"He got away" Logan said looking at Kitty.

"He was disgusting" Kitty said, there was no way she was going to touch him.

"Either way, we lost him. This place is like a maze so we better stick together" Logan said.

They continued the way Sunder went in hopes of finding their lost comrades.

Logan suddenly smelled Scott's scent, "I think shades is around here somewhere"

They followed his nose until they came across a thick metal door.

Logan slashed the door hinges and opened the door.

Annalee was sitting with Scott across from her with a bright smile on his face.

When they saw the X-men Scott hugged Annalee, "Mommy who are these bad people?" he said in a childish manner.

When he said _mommy,_ they were all surprised.

"This dude just said mommy?" Evan asked.

"Leave me alone with my son" Annalee said protectively as if she'd grown fond of brainwashing Scott into thinking he was her son.

"Make them go away, please mommy" Scott wined.

Dean, Evan, and Kurt bursted out laughing.

Rogue shook her head, "I can't believe this"

"Can we please leave him like this?" Dean joked.

Logan growled, "Lady, you picked the wrong boy to adopt!"

Annalee clutched Scott, "Please no" she then entered Logan's mind and began giving him a hypnotic suggestion, " _Covered with scorpions, oh covered with scorpions_ "

Logan began to hallucinate. His mind imagined hundreds of scorpions crawling on his body, "Eh! Get them off me. What are you doing to my head?!" he extended his claws and stabbed the wall above her head.

Annalee became so frightened that she ran away.

Without her hypnotic suggestion, Scott fainted but Logan caught him.

"That was unbelievable" Kitty admitted.

Logan smacked Scott, "Wake up shades"

Scott woke up, "Where am I? What's happ—" he paused as he remembered, "Jean, we've got to help her"

"You're too late X-men" They heard behind them.

They looked back and saw Masque, guarded by Brute & Hump, along with the Morlocks, "No one can help her now"

Logan cracked his knuckles, "Looks like we're gonna have to persuade them to give her back"

"Fools! You can't fight us here, this is our domain" Masque said before the Morlocks attacked. Well some did, most of them stayed back, they weren't all fighters.

Tarbaby threw a pile of tar at them.

Dean threw a lightning bolt that evaporated the tar.

They split up and each of them took on a different Morlock.

Rogue eyed Sunder and took off her gloves, "Alright big boy, let's dance" she jumped on him and grabbed his face absorbing his power.

Callisto tackled Dean and they rolled across the floor trying to outwrestle the other.

Erg lifted his eyepatch and shot an energy beam at Scott.

Scott lifted his visor and overwhelmed Erg's energy beam with his own optic beam that knocked him out with a single hit.

Evan shot a couple of spikes at Blowhard.

Blowhard exhaled a strong wind that blew the spikes back towards Evan, the power is in the name.

Sunder grabbed a metal pipe, ripped it off the wall, and swung at Rogue with it.

"Ya'll need to brush up on ya hospitality" Rogue said dodging the swings with a hint of sassiness.

Wolverine dodged a slash from Scaleface and knocked her back with a kick to the face, "Stay together! Don't let them divide us!"

Dean ducked underneath a kick from Callisto and hit her with a back handed fist that knocker her a few steps back.

Caliban came from behind Dean and knocked him down with a double axe-handle.

Dean happened to fall on a puddle of tar, which Tarbaby made it wrap around Dean in a sphere trapping him inside.

The sphere bursted with a flash of golden lightning as Dean freed himself.

Kurt teleported on Tarbaby's back and teleported him high up and let him fall. Right before he hit the ground Kurt teleported underneath Tarbaby and kneed him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Sunder was still chasing Rogue around with the metal pipe, "Come here and fight me fair!"

Rogue jumped over a low swing and punched him in the face sending him flying back, "That fair enough!"

Blowhard exhaled a strong wind towards Evan preventing him from advancing.

Scott shot an optic beam at Blowhard knocking him out.

"Thanks" Evan said.

Tarbaby then threw a pile of tar at Scott knocking his glasses off his face and glueing them to the floor.

"Damnit, I can't see" Scott said keeping his eyes closed.

Tarbaby then threw another pile of tar at Evan.

Evan shot a couple of spikes at the tar ripping it apart before it could get to him

Dean dodged a punch from Callisto, "C'mon lady! You can do better than—"

Callisto then ducked and elbowed him in the chest knocking him down.

"That's more like it" Dean said with excitement.

Rogue rolled underneath Sunder.

Sunder turned around but couldn't spot Rogue anywhere, "Where'd she go?"

Rogue hopped on his back put him in a headlock, "Don't tell me you missed me"

"Hey get off of me!" Sunder struggled to get her off.

"Sure" Rogue flipped over him and threw him into a wall cracking it.

Dean jumped over Callisto who went for a leg sweep. He felt someone touch him behind him and turned around with a readied fist but stopped at the sight of an old lady.

"Stay back old woman before you get hurt" Dean warned. As he said that he started sweating and felt dizzy.

Plague smirked, "I'm feeling fine dear, but you don't look so good what's wrong?" she touched his face with both of her hands, "Got a touch of the plague?!"

Dean tried his best to resist whatever she was doing to him but it was like his body was weakening. He threw a lightning bolt at her which shocked her off, "What the hell did you to do me?" his body temperature rose rapidly but he felt frozen cold, like a disease or better yet a plague like she said.

Caliban and Callisto grabbed Dean from behind and held him in place, "This one is strong, give him everything you have"

Plague put her hands on his face again and subjected him to her full power.

Dean fell to one knee and cried out in pain, black spots started growing around his body like cancer.

Logan held Scaleface and Feral in the air by their throats. They both struggled to free themselves but couldn't break his grip.

Logan looked back and saw Dean was in trouble, "Quickly get her off him!"

Kurt teleported behind Plague and kicked her off Dean.

Rogue then ran behind Caliban and Callisto and tackled them.

Dean fell on his back, his body felt frail and weak, his vision blurry and seeing triple.

Rogue ran over to Dean and helped him sit upright, "That old gal got you bad"

Logan threw Feral and Scaleface away from him, "Get him back to the mansion!"

Rogue went to help him up but Dean stopped her, "N—No, they…need you here…I'll be fine"

Rogue pressed her arm against his head, "Dean you're burning up, I can't just leave you here"

Dean coughed hard and a little bit of blood came out of his mouth, "If anything…happens to Jean" he coughed again, "I would never forgive myself, y—you need to stay and help"

Rogue knew she was going to regret this decision. She rejoined the fight.

Masque noticed his numbers were dwindling, "Callisto! Guard my future queen!"

Callisto nodded, "Yes leader" she said reluctantly as she ran.

"Stay together, I'm going to get Jean" Logan said chasing after her.

Masque noticed their leader following Callisto, "Brute, Hump, dispose of the rest"

Brute and Hump went after Rogue since she was clearly the biggest threat at the moment.

Logan followed Callisto's scent, "Run all ya like lady, I like to hunt"

As he followed her Logan caught a whiff of Jean's scent that was very close.

'Wasn't she supposed to guard Jean? Something's going on here' Logan thought. He followed the scent to another metal door. He kicked down the door to find Jean strapped to a chair with Dreamer.

Fearing what she might be doing to her, Logan pushed Dreamer away from Jean.

Jean breathed heavily and was sweating a little, "Thanks, I don't know how much longer I could last"

Logan cut her restraints, "What was she trying to do?"

"Change my memories, make me think I was someone else" Jean said.

"Well It's good thing I got here when I did, now let's blow these slugs off and bust out of this puke hole" Logan said running back towards where he left the group.

When they got there the only one left standing was Rogue, and she was getting her ass kicked by Brute, Hump, and Sunder.

Rogue was bruised and bloodied, not overwhelmingly so but enough to show that she took a beating.

Brute kneed her in the stomach and Hump sent her crashing down to the floor with a double axe handle.

Rogue struggled to get back up but then they both stomped on her back.

Logan and Jean went to help but stopped when they saw Masque hold a knife to her throat, "Anyone moves and she dies"

They stayed still out of fear.

Masque stared at Jean, "Your friends are beaten my dear, there's no one left to save you"

Jean frowned, she didn't want to end up down here.

"There's no way we're gonna let you keep her" Logan said.

"At my order destroy the X-men, one at a time, until their leader agrees to my terms" Masque said.

Jean clenched her fists, "I don't understand, why are you doing this?" she asked aloud looking at the group of Morlocks, "Why do you listen to him?"

The Morlocks stayed silent for moment.

"Because he is our leader" Sunder said.

"Why is he your leader?" Jean asked.

Sunder scratched his head as if he had no clue.

"He protects us from those who would treat us like animals they see us as" Tarbaby said defending his leader.

"You wanna know why doesn't he fix you?" Jean asked.

That question caught everyone's attention.

"So he can keep you down here with him!" Jean pointed at Masque, "He alters your faces and bodies to make you look worse than him!"

"That's right" Ape said realizing the truth.

"Don't believe a word she says, she's an outsider who doesn't know the struggles we've been through" Masque said trying to steer them away from rebellious thoughts.

"You all blindly follow him without question, have you ever wondered why?" Jean asked.

"Quit wasting time and seize her!" Masque ordered.

But no one moved a muscle, they were all preoccupied with their internal conflict.

"He's brainwashed all of you!" Jean said, "Made you believe there was nothing better than living down here with him"

"Don't listen to her! It's all lies!" Masque shouted in frustration.

"It's all true" They heard someone say.

Everyone looked towards where the voice came from and saw Callisto with Caliban, Annalee, and Dreamer.

"Tell them" Callisto said to Annalee and Dreamer.

Annalee stepped forward, "He said he would have changed my face if I didn't make everyone obey him"

"He made me change everyone's memories to think that they always had deformed faces so they would never suspect anything" Dreamer said.

They all looked upon Masque with hatred.

"You lied to us!" Tarbaby approached him.

Sunder also approached him, "You shouldn't have done that"

Masque backed away in fear, "What're doing?" The Morlocks surrounded him, "I am your leader!"

"Get him" Callisto said with a vengeful look.

The Morlocks ran at him, looking for blood, and tore him apart.

Masque screams echoed through the sewers.

When they were done with him they left his lifeless corpse on the ground for all to see.

"We shall dispose of the body later" Callisto said, "For we are in need of leadership, I am willing to carry the burden. Does anyone challenge?"

None of them did, Callisto was Masque's second in command and always exhibited good leader traits.

Dean grabbed Rogue and pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "Challenge her"

"What? Why?" Rogue whispered back.

"Prof said he needed more people right? You become their leader and you'll have a small army" Dean pointed out. If he wasn't in his weakened state Dean would have fought Callisto himself.

Rogue thought about it, if numbers was all the professor needed then gaining the Morlocks' support would be beneficial.

"I challenge" Rogue said loud enough for everyone to hear and turn their heads to look at her, "You and I, Callisto. Right now, for the leadership of the Morlocks"

"Rogue are you nuts?" Jean asked looking dumbfounded.

"Shut up!" Rogue shouted at Jean.

Jean was taken back by her aggressive tone.

"I got my ass kicked by a robot, I smell like shit because I'm in a sewer, and on top of that I didn't get to go out because you let yourself get caught by homeless people. So if you got a problem with me your ass is next!" Rogue finally snapped from her pent up emotions.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're not one of us, you cannot challenge" Callisto said not recognizing her as eligible.

Rogue smirked, "Are you afraid you'll lose?"

Some of the Morlocks looked at Callisto in worry. One thing they didn't want was a leader who wasn't willing to stand up for their people.

Callisto saw the worrisome looks and felt pressured.

"Refuse me and lose the respect of your tribe" Rogue said putting even more pressure on her.

Logan stayed silent, he realized what Rogue was doing.

Callisto clenched a fist, "Fine, I accept your challenge" she said hesitantly, "If anyone interferes, my Morlocks will kill your people "

"Agreed" Rogue said knowing her teammates will honor that agreement.

"And no powers, that goes for both of us" Callisto said, she witnessed her absorbing Sunder.

Rogue gulped, the power she absorbed before was almost gone, this might be harder than she thought.

The Morlocks backed away and gave the two of them some space.

They both raised their hands in preparation.

"Let's see what you got" Callisto said throwing the first punch and hitting Rogue in the face.

Callisto was lucky she wore fingerless gloves or she would have made direct contact with Rogue's skin.

Rogue threw a side kick aimed for her midsection.

Callisto ducked and swept her leg.

Rogue fell on her back.

Callisto then came down on Rogue with an elbow aimed at her forehead.

Rogue caught her elbow and then kneed Callisto in the gut before flipping her overhead and going on top of her.

Rogue then proceeded to beat on her.

Callisto grabbed her hands and head-butted Rogue knocking her off.

Rogue shook off the hit and went to get back up.

Callisto, who had risen first, threw a kick aimed at her face.

Rogue managed to block but was knocked back from the force of the kick.

Callisto charged at her to keep up her aggressive tactics.

Rogue rolled onto her feet just in time to be kicked in the chest.

Rogue countered with two consecutive punches.

Callisto dodged both punches and hit Rogue in the face with a right hook.

Rogue's head turned from the force of it.

Callisto chuckled, "You're slow, surface life make you soft?"

Rogue's head returned to it's original position, glaring at Callisto, and a trickle of blood dripping down her chin. She kneed Callisto in the gut knocking the wind out of her.

Callisto hit her in the chest with an open palm knocking Rogue back a few feet.

'I don't have time for this' Rogue counter attacked with fast rapid punches.

Callisto stayed on the defensive, allowing herself to take some punishment, but in the process letting her opponent use up all her energy.

Rogue began pushing her back, overwhelming Callisto.

As she slowly retreated, Callisto could tell Rogue's punches were getting weaker and weaker.

Rogue suddenly backed away when she realized the last of her energy was used up. Beads of sweat were trickling down her brow as she panted from exhaustion.

Callisto rubbed the bruises on her arms and approached, "All burnt out?"

Rogue threw a punch in response and Callisto simply grabbed her wrist.

Callisto held her wrist in amusement, "So you absorb other people's powers"

Rogue punched with her free hand and Callisto caught that as well.

"But without that you're not much" Callisto forcefully pushed Rogue back without much effort. Callisto then headbutted Rogue, opening a gash on her forehead and knocking her on her back.

Rogue grasped her head, it felt like her skull was cracked.

"You don't have the will to endure pain" Callisto kicked Rogue's ribcage sending her tumbling a few feet away.

Rogue stopped on her chest, too overwhelmed from the pain to move.

Logan clenched his fists, he couldn't stand to watch much more of this.

Callisto then placed her heel on the back of Rogue's head and applied some pressure, "You're just a weak little girl"

Rogue cried out in pain.

Logan was about intervene when something stopped him.

"Rogue" Dean said as loud as he could muster.

Rogue looked at Dean who was staring intently at her.

"You're the toughest goth I've ever met, you never gave up on anything, so don't you dare start going soft on me now" Dean said trying stir up something in her.

Callisto grabbed Rogue's hair and pulled it, "Give up girly, know when you're beat"

Rogue grit her teeth, "I'm not...beaten…yet" she slowly pushed off the floor.

Callisto tried to push her back down but was unable to move her.

Rogue pushed Callisto off of her and faced her once more. Her glowing green irises glared at Callisto with purpose.

Callisto felt intimidated by the look in her eyes.

Rogue took a deep breath and focused herself. Last time she tried this she was facing an opponent with a ton of fat to absorb most of the damage.

Callisto saw Rogue pull back her fist, in preparation for a heavy punch.

As Rogue began rotating, signaling her incoming attack, Callisto ducked.

However the pulled back fist was a ruse. Rogue put all her energy into her side kick and struck her opponent in the head, catching Callisto completely off guard, and sending her flying into a wall making a mini crater in it in the process.

Callisto sat there, completely still, looking like someone just knocked her block off.

Rogue looked at the effect her attack had and was shocked. That was more power than she should have been able to muster.

Callisto slowly stepped out of the crater and then fell to her knees.

Rogue walked over to her and knocked her on her back. "You've lost" She said as she stood over Callisto.

Dean smiled, he knew she could do it.

Rogue turned around to face the Morlocks, "Morlocks, you no longer need to live in darkness. As your leader I offer you safe haven at the mansion with the X-men, you're outcasts no more"

However the Morlocks didn't seem as ecstatic as she thought they would be, in fact they seemed upset.

"We can't live on the surface" Sunder said knowing that full well, it just wouldn't work.

Rogue looked confused, "Why?"

"We would be trapped inside your mansion, hiding just like we are now. What's the difference?" Tarbaby asked.

"But with us you'd be able to almost live like regular people, not degrade yourselves to the sewers" Jean said.

Caliban approached Callisto, "Listen girl, our place is down here, we can't live among normal humans. Not the way we all look" he helped her up, "We would still have to hide what we are, whereas down here we're free to be who we truly are"

Rogue frowned, they had some valid points.

"We've learned to survive down here so don't be concerned for our well being" Caliban said, "When humanity accepts mutant kind then we will come to the surface"

Logan walked over to Rogue and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You tried your best, now I think it's best to count our loses"

Rogue sighed, that was too bad. She looked at Callisto in admiration, she was willing to fight for her people, and she did so very well.

"When the world knows and accepts mutants into society, I'll be back. Until then Callisto will rule in my place" Rogue declared.

Callisto looked at her with a puzzled face, why would she do such a thing?

Rogue walked up to her, and held het hand out, "Will you keep them safe?"

Callisto shook her hand, "With my life"

"Then good luck" Rogue with a friendly smile.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

After a long day the X-men finally returned and most collapsed in their beds from exhaustion. They had a busy day.

Rogue made her way to the infirmary where the Professor was running some tests on Dean.

"How's he doing?" Rogue asked.

Charles looked up from the microscope and smiled, "Recuperating nicely" he rolled towards her, "You performed quite the deed today"

"I was only trying to help _you_ Professor, it wasn't even my idea" Rogue admitted.

Charles nodded, "I see, well at the very least we've gained some potential allies for the future"

"I guess so" Rogue said before eyeing the microscope, "What're you looking at?"

Charles turned around to face the microscope again, "I was analyzing Dean's blood, it seems that this mutant he encountered infected his body with dozens of diseases. His body was so weak cancer cells started growing randomly around his body"

Rogue looked shocked, "He has cancer?!"

Charles cleared his throat, "He _had_ cancer"

At first she was relieved but then Rogue did a double take, "It's gone?"

"Dean's white blood cells have developed antibodies for the cancer" Charles said in amazement.

"Wow" Rogue said plainly, "Where is he?"

"I just sent him upstairs, he's still feeling under the weather" Charles said.

"I'll go pay him a visit" Rogue said before she left with a little skip in her step.

Charles looked at Dean's blood sample again.

* * *

Rogue knocked on Dean's door.

"Come in" She heard from a low voice.

Rogue walked in and saw Dean covered in blankets drinking hot tea. He was slightly paler than usual and had a runny nose.

"I've never seen you sick before" Rogue said starring at him.

"I haven't been sick in years— achew!" Dean sneezed and green flem flew out of his nose.

Rogue covered her face.

Dean then grabbed a tissue and blew his nose, "I hate it"

"Aww, poor thing" Rogue teased him.

Dean frowned and looked away, "I get you a great birthday gift and this is the thanks I get?"

Rogue felt bad, "I'm sorry. Tell you what, why don't we get some Chinese takeout and watch a movie?"

Dean thought about it, "I could go for some wonton soup"

Rogue smiled, "Good, I'll go get the menu" she hurried to go find it.

Dean smirked, it was strange, he started feeling better already. Weird how Rogue has that effect on him.

* * *

Author's note: _And this little arc comes to an end, would have been too easy if they came to the institute but at least they're another piece on the chessboard. Hopefully I'll have the next one done by next week, until then read and review!_


	56. Chapter 56: A little diversity wont hurt

Chapter 56

 _A little diversity won't hurt_

 **At the Institute**

Dean walked into the bathroom yawning. He was bright and early so the bathroom was all his at the moment.

He ran his fingers through his messy hair feeling it's body and length, 'I'm gonna need a haircut soon' he looked in the mirror to see how long it was.

Dean's hair grew like a weed, which meant he had to take constant care of it.

He looked down to his jawline and saw stubbles.

Dean sighed, 'Man, it's bad enough I need a haircut twice a month now I need to shave every few days'

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Lily woke bright and early to start her daily training routine.

She went to the sandpits and began stretching.

Tim then showed up and looked surprised to see her, "Oh hey, what're you doing here?"

"My morning workout" Lily said finding it odd he happened to be here at this exact time.

"What a coincidence, this is where I usually go for my morning workout" Tim said with a bright smile.

"I'll go somewhere else then" Lily said not wanting to be bothered.

"Hey why don't we spar a little, that would be a great workout for both of us" Tim offered.

"I'd rather train alone" Lily said walking away.

"Unless you're afraid to lose to a boy" Tim teased her.

Lily stopped in her tracks.

Tim grinned.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean was in the Danger room training under the gravity simulation.

He was doing push-ups at a rapid pace.

"51..52..53..54" Dean said out loud, beads of sweat trickling down his body and dropping to the floor.

With each one his arms began to bulge slightly more and weaken from the incredible strain that they were in.

"56…57….58…..59…" Dean struggled for the last one, his muscles felt like they were on fire.

"…60!" he collapsed to the floor.

'Well I hope next time goes a little better than that' Dean thought, "End simulation" he said and he felt the strain of the extra weight release its hold and leave his body.

Dean immediately went up to take a shower and clean up.

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Lily was standing by the lake. She was covered in dirt, bruises, and scrapes after her spar with Tim. Which wasn't as easy as she thought it would be by the way.

Lily looked around before taking off her armor and undressing.

When she was down to her underwear she went to step in when suddenly Jon leapt into the lake like a cannonball, "Woohoo!"

"What're you doing here?" Lily asked with her arms crossed.

Jon pretended like he was surprised to see her, "Oh hey, didn't see you there"

Lily's eyes narrowed, "Did you follow me?"

Jon scoffed, "Of course I didn't" He said as if it should be obvious, "I'm just came for a dip" He actually did follow her and hoped he could spend some alone time with her.

"Well..." Lily looked a little awkward, "I was going to bathe here" she didn't seem very forthcoming to the idea of sharing the same water with him.

Jon could tell she was uncomfortable, "Well excuse me, I didn't realize it was a women's only lake" he sighed, "But fine I'll leave"

Jon walked out of the water with a disappointed look and went to grab his discarded clothing.

When he was out of sight Lily laughed and jumped in the water, looks like a sad face can fool boys pretty easily.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Dean walked into his room after taking a shower.

As if on cue to catch him getting dressed, Jean walked in.

She closed the door behind her and tackled Dean onto his bed.

"What are you up to?" Jean asked with a smile.

"Nothing, kind of bored actually. Maybe you can fix that" Dean said with a grin.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Jean asked with her own grin.

"Something like this" Dean laid a small kiss on her lips, "or this" he kissed her a little longer than before, "or even this" he kissed her deeply with more passion and rolled on top of her taking charge.

Right as things were heating up Dean's phone rang, interrupting them. He opened one eye and looked at the text message to see if it was important, and it sort of was.

Dean backed away from Jean, "Wait a sec" He gave the message his full attention and read it carefully.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked, finding it odd that there was something more important than her.

She looked at his phone and saw that the message was in a language she had never seen before, "What language is that?"

"Ancient Greek, Tim always uses it" Dean said.

Jean frowned, she found it awfully convenient how they spoke a language that barely anyone knew including her.

Dean sighed, "Tim says they need me because Chiron is making some changes to the teams and all the leaders are required to be there" his face fell right on Jean's breasts, totally intentionally, "Aw man, he has the worst timing"

"So you're going?" Jean asked with a frown.

"I have to" Dean reluctantly got off her and looked through his drawers for something to wear.

"You're over there every weekend" Jean got off the bed, "Why can't you just spend one here at home?"

"Cause I have a responsibility you know that, they need me" Dean said.

"Well what about me? I'm your girlfriend, I need you too" Jean said lightly moving his face to look at her.

"Oh so when Scott needs to be a leader you'll go as far as insulting me to help him but when I need to be a leader you say screw me and my team right?" Dean said with an irritated expression.

Jean rolled her eyes and sighed, "I didn't say that"

"No but it's what you're thinking, and I don't need telepathy to know that" Dean put on a plain black t-shirt, "I need to be there every weekend to make sure that not only my team is improving, but more importantly that I'm improving"

Jean stared at him with a worried expression, "I've been meaning to ask how you've been since your fight with Kratos. Because something has felt different about you since then"

"You mean since I got my ass handed to me by that fucking asshole?" Dean said with hate in his voice.

Jean didn't like to see this side of Dean, it's like ever since then he's been obsessed with improving so much that he's lost a part of himself.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" Jean said as she came from behind him and embraced him in a hug.

Dean made her get off of him, "No I should, I failed miserably and I almost let him take my life and all of yours" he grabbed his duffle bag that was filled with his equipment, "And that's why I have to go"

Jean stared at him with sadness in her eyes, "Why can't you just let it go?"

Dean shook his head, 'You still don't understand' he looked at her with regret, 'Because you can't see my world'

Jean wished she could hear what he was thinking, it'd be a nice change for once to not be left in the dark.

'Maybe you'll never understand' Dean swung the duffle bag over his shoulder, "I'm outta here"

"Be careful" Jean kissed him trying to cheer him up.

Dean didn't respond with the passionate kiss that he usually replied with. When their lips separated he simply said, "Bye" and proceeded going downstairs.

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Everyone gathered at the amphitheater.

Chiron stood before them along with Lily and the other new girls that sat with her at the Artemis table.

"I'm sure you've all noticed some new faces around camp as of late" Chiron's voice echoed through the amphitheater.

"Sitting at the Artemis table no less, what's with that?" Clarisse spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Our group of newcomers are defectors from the amazon nation" Chiron said.

That stirred up a worrisome commotion in the crowd.

"Why didn't we know about them before?" Someone asked.

"My knowledge of them had been very limited until now" Chiron said.

"Are they our enemies?" Someone asked.

"How can we trust these newcomers?" Someone else asked.

Billy stood up, "I think we should gather our strongest men, and divide and conquer" he said with a smirk, "And when I say conquer I mean f—"

Dean grabbed Billy and dragged him down, "Sit the fuck down"

Lily and the other amazons glared at Billy.

"I assure you that the Amazon nation is no threat to us at the moment. And as far as the ones behind me I've deduced that they're trustworthy" Chiron said with honesty in his voice.

The crowd died down leaving a curious silence in its wake.

"Treat them as you would any other camper, and for you curious boys" Chiron looked at Billy with a cautious look, "Tread carefully"

Jon leaned over to Billy with a smirk, "You better watch, they might tie you down and put on some strap-ons" he whispered with delight.

Billy squirmed, "Uh you're sick"

Jon laughed.

"Given their, single minded upbringing, I will allow them to separately join any team they choose" Chiron said.

The girls didn't look very happy about that last part, they would have preferred to stay together but Chiron insisted they split up.

* * *

The 4 troublemakers sat by the sandpit, waiting for their opponents to arrive.

Billy paced back and forth with a concerned expression, "I need to find a way to get her to join the team"

"Leave, I'm sure she'll be glad to take your place" Jon said with a smirk.

Billy gave him the middle finger and kept on trying to come up with an idea.

"I say we let her do what she wants, if you try to force her she's never gonna wanna go near us" Tim said.

Dean laughed, "You guys are still on this?"

"This is no laughing matter" Billy said with a serious face.

Dean raised an eyebrow with an amused smile, "Ok?" He never saw Billy so determined before, "I hope Lily isn't going to impair your battle instincts"

"Relax, we've been on a winning streak since we won the first time" Tim said feeling laid back.

"Who we facing today again?" Jon asked having forgotten.

"Apolo Cabin" Dean reminded him.

Right as he said that they showed up.

Richie, Will, Michael, and Lee.

"Jon why don't you go first" Dean said, he tended to send Jon out first and use him a second time later so he gained more experience. Not all the time but sometimes.

Jon grabbed his axe and stepped onto the sand right as Will did at the same time.

Jon frowned, "I have to fight the little one?" He sounded disappointed.

Will on the other hand looked up at the massive teen in fear.

Jon dropped his axe and crossed his arms, "Whenever you're ready" he said with a bored expression.

Will gulped as he loaded his sling and started spinning it around.

Jon slowly walked towards him.

Will launched the pellet at him as hard as he could.

It hit Jon's chest and had no effect.

Jon then threw a punch.

Will covered himself with his shield.

Jon hit the shield with his fist and sent Will flying out of the sandpit.

"I'm surprised he didn't toy with him at all" Tim admitted.

Dean shrugged, "Maybe he's not in the mood"

Jon walked out and sighed.

"Tim, you go" Dean said.

Tim nodded and walked onto the sands.

From the opposing side, Lee stepped forward.

Tim looked calm and without worry, 'Single sword, more powerful swings, could be used as one handed to leave the other hand free, definitely not going to tire out anytime soon'

Before they could begin, Lily suddenly showed up with her fellow Amazon's.

They'd been going around, observing other team's fights to determine where each of them would end up.

Tim raised a curious eyebrow as he took note of her, 'Interesting'

"Well then" Billy said as he stroked his imaginary beard with a smirk.

Jon grit his teeth, "Fuckin shit" he muttered angrily, the one time he could have shown off in front of her he'd already won his match.

Dean noticed her in the corner of his eye, 'Oh lord'

Tim made the first move by swinging his staff downwards.

Lee raised his sword and blocked before spinning around for a horizontal slice.

Tim held his staff vertically and blocked before pushing Lee back.

Lily stepped closer to Dean as she paid close attention to the fight, "No greeting?" She said with an amused expression.

"Not that I'm unhappy that you graced us with your presence, but why _did_ you come?" Dean asked.

Tim thrusted his staff a few times and Lee moved swiftly enough to block each one.

Lily shrugged, "The other teams bored us, so I thought maybe I'd check yours out"

Billy zipped right next to Lily with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, " _Check me out_?" He said suggestively.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Check _everyone_ out" she corrected him.

Billy nodded skeptically, "Well I didn't realize you were into the group thing, but I think we can make it work"

Lily realized what he was implying, "Why you!" She threw a punch.

Billy zipped behind Dean, "Geez, can't take a joke?"

Lee swung his blade downward with his right hand.

Tim thrusted his spear and, without piercing Lee's skin, struck the pressure point in his armpit rendering his right arm lifeless.

Lee's blade stopped a centimeter above Tim's head.

Lily's eyes widened in shock, she never saw a move like that.

Dean raised an eyebrow, he should make a point to study acupuncture.

Tim then snatched the blade from Lee's hand and brought it to his throat.

"You win" Lee said admitting defeat.

Tim hit a different spot under Lee's arm and the numbness faded. He then walked back with a smile on his face.

Billy glared at Tim as he sat next to him, "Oh really?"

Tim shrugged sheepishly.

Billy nodded in understanding, Ok, I see how it is"

"Billy you go" Dean said figuring he was itching to go next.

Billy zipped around in a circle a few times until he stopped, having removed all his armor, his shirt, and let down his hair that was usually tied up allowing it to flow freely in the breeze.

"Dude what're you doing?" Dean asked.

Billy walked onto the sands letting the sun shine on his perfectly sculpted abdominals.

"Is this really necessary?" Tim asked.

Lily's amazon's giggled and whispered things to each other.

Jon cupped his hands and shouted, "Get off the stage magic mike!"

Tim and Dean laughed lightly.

Billy ignored them and stayed focused.

Michael stepped forward from the other side and raised his guard in preparation.

Billy zipped forward and slashed his hip, right by the gap in his opponent's armor.

Michael looked around frantically, he never even saw him move.

Billy slashed the back of his legs.

Michael dropped to his knees and swung his sword behind him in attempt to strike his opponent.

Billy blocked and knocked the weapon out of his hand.

Michael then swung his shield but Billy hopped over it, spun in the air, and kicked it out of his grasp.

Billy then placed his dagger around Michael's neck, "You just got spanked"

Michael looked at him with an irritated expression before going back to his team.

Billy walked towards Lily.

Tim scoffed, "Showoff"

Billy stopped in front of Lily and flipped his hair, "I barely even broke a sweat on that guy" he said in a husky voice.

Lily smirked amusingly.

Billy blatantly pulled up his pants to draw attention to his lower body, "Maybe I could give you some 1 on 1 lessons sometime" he stared at her with lustful eyes.

"Sure" Lily said dryly while trying to restrain an eye roll. He was an oversexed horny teenager.

Billy walked back to the others.

"You guys are really something" Dean stepped onto the sands and just drew his sword, leaving his shield on his back.

On the other side Richie stepped forward and instinctively entered his defensive stance, he knew better than to play around.

Dean waved him over, "C'mon now, I don't have all day"

Richie advanced and swung his spear low and horizontally in attempt to slice Dean's legs.

Dean perfectly timed his jump by hopping up and landing exactly on the spear, snapping it in half, and extending the point of his blade to Richie's throat.

Tim chuckled amusingly, "This fucking guy"

Richie submitted, "I definitely need a metal spear" he said with an annoyed expression, this was the second time his weapon broke.

Dean walked back, "Like I was gonna let you guys show me up"

* * *

After finishing with their training for the day all the half-bloods went to the mess hall.

The 4 troublemakers walked towards their table with their food.

"You had to give me the kid to fight" Jon mumbled as he sat down.

"I didn't know she was gonna show up" Dean said feeling bad.

"It's ok Jony boy, you never had a chance to begin with" Billy said with a smirk as he went to take a bite out of his food.

Jon slapped his tray of food to the ground.

Tim and Dean snickered.

Billy's eyes narrowed, "Fine, I'll get another tray" he zipped away and came back with a new tray of food.

"So, how's your competition going?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well I'm winning, so, just great" Billy boasted.

"I'm pretty sure she gagged when you took off your shirt" Jon said with a sly smirk.

"Fuck you" Billy said glaring at him.

Tim chuckled, "Not as good as we hoped, she's still very distant towards us. I think it's going to take some time before she trusts us enough to let us get close"

"I see" Dean said nodding. He gazed over at the Artemis table and saw Lily and her amazon friends conversing, almost blatantly looking at his table, "I think I might be able to help you guys" he got up and walked over to the girls.

"Wait what is he doing?" Billy asked.

"Showing more balls than you ever have" Jon said sipping on his drink.

Dean approached them and found the girls giggling, "Did I miss something funny?"

The girls looked upon him with neutral looks, neither positive nor negative, they're masters at concealing their true thoughts.

"We were talking about your light-haired friend and his amusing antics" Lily said giving him a welcoming smile.

"Yeah, amusing among other things" Dean admitted.

One of Lily's friends, Vyra gazed at him curiously. She wore similar clothing to the others, brown leather specifically made for females. She had jet black hair in a French braid and had hazel colored eyes.

"That was an impressive victory earlier" Vyra commended him.

Dean gave her a friendly smile, "I just got lucky" he said not wanting to sound cocky.

"So what brings you to our table?" Lily asked.

"Well, me and the guys were planning on going back to our hideout in Bayville. I thought it would be nice if you came with us" Dean said.

Lily looked skeptical as she looked at her friends, perhaps not for permission but for guidance.

"Of course, your friends are welcome as well, it's up to you" Dean said before going back to his table.

"So?" Tim asked.

Dean looked back at the table of girls and saw them talking in an excited manner. He sipped on his cherry coke, "Your welcome"

* * *

 **Later at the Hideout**

The guys sat in Billy's room.

Billy sat on his bed tapping his foot impatiently, "She's not coming" he claimed with a frown.

Jon shrugged, "More for us"

"You don't know that" Tim said staying optimistic.

"She'll come" Dean said trusting his instincts.

Somebody walked in, "Some girl is here to see you"

Tim looked confused, " _Girl_? Singular?"

Billy zipped to the door and opened it to find Lily there, standing alone, "Well hellooo" he cooed.

Lily sighed, "Hi" she said dryly.

Billy moved out of the way, "Come in _mademoiselle_ "

Lily reluctantly walked in.

"Soo, why don't—"

Jon knocked into him sending him flying into a pile of cardboard boxes, "Why don't I show you around" he put his arm around her and walked with her.

Lily looked a little awkward walking with Jon, considering he was a good foot and change taller than her.

"This is where everyone hangs out" Jon said as they passed through the area with all the pool and poker tables, "And over here" they walked into the hall, "Is where we train and have our 1v1 fights"

"Its spacious" Lily said admiring the size of it.

"Yeah, I wonder if it's big enough for a free-for-all" Jon pondered out loud.

Lily then watched as Jon ran off for no reason.

"Hey where are you going?!" Jon shouted.

Lily looked confused.

"I made him see an illusion of you running off" Tim said standing next to her.

Lily looked at him, "That's an odd power, how did you sneak up on me?"

Tim shrugged, "I'm light on my feet. Anyways follow me, Dean and I have something to show you"

They walked to Billy's room where Dean was waiting.

"I hope they didn't fight over you too much" Dean joked.

Lily smirked, "It's actually kind of amusing"

"What happened to your friends?" Tim asked.

"I was afraid Billy's behavior might trigger them" Lily admitted.

"Smart move" Tim and Dean said in unison.

Jon and Billy came into the room in a hurry.

"There you are" Billy said sounding relieved.

"You guys coming?" Dean asked as he opened the trap door.

"Oh hell yeah son" Billy zipped through the trap door.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

They sat around the table surrounded by a cloud of smoke and each of them had their respective drinks.

Lily coughed a few times, "Whoa" she giggled goofily, "Everything's so colorful"

Billy snickered, "Ok, no more for the amazon"

"How does everyone feel about ordering 4 pies?" Dean offered.

"Pizza is absolutely necessary right now" Tim said with a giant grin on his face.

"And lots of soda" Billy added as he downed his beer.

"I'm on it" Jon took out his phone and went to order.

"So what else do you do down here?" Lily asked curiously.

"We mostly just talk about random stuff after we're done, also eat pizza" Tim said.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" Billy suggested.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Oh that's just the most abused teenager game to get to kiss girls" Tim said.

"Besides spin the bottle" Dean pointed out.

"True that" Tim said taking a swig from his beer.

"How do you play?" Lily asked.

"You ask a person to choose truth or dare. If you pick truth you have to answer a question, if you pick dare you have to do anything the person asks" Jon explained.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

"You're a free person, it's your choice if you wanna do it" Tim said.

"But you look like a chicken if you don't" Dean pointed out.

"To me it seems like a game to learn more about the people you're playing with. There should be easier ways to find out more about your friends" Lily said.

"The easier way would be to just ask the question directly and hope the person is comfortable enough to answer truthfully" Tim said.

Billy looked sort of skeptical, like there was something on his mind, "Hey Dean, the rest of us don't have parents, did you ever think what it would be like to live without them?"

Dean looked sad for a moment, "I don't even wanna think about life without my parents"

"You get used to it" Jon said speaking from experience.

Lily looked at him, "Yours aren't around?"

Billy and Tim avoided eye contact with Jon, he didn't like anyone bringing up his mom.

Jon tensed as his mind remembered the tragic loss of his mother. He clenched his fists in anger.

Dean placed his hand on Jon's shoulder, "Hey, she doesn't know"

Jon exhaled deeply and relaxed a little, "My mother died recently. My stepfather of all people killed her, when he was trying to kill me" he looked down in sadness.

Lily saw the sadness on his face and could relate to his pain, "I'm sorry"

Jon rubbed his eye, "It's fine, I'll get over it"

"That guy Forson was a psycho, you deserved better than that" Dean said sincerely, "My dad's always been there for me, I can't imagine what you guys went through" He looked at Tim who was sitting next to him, "Hey Tim what about you? You never told us about your dad"

"I never knew my father" Tim said with a sad face.

"Where did you grow up?" Jon asked.

"I was raised in an orphanage, not knowing who either of my parents were. I was never adopted because I never liked any of the families, they were all so dumb" Tim admitted.

Lily smirked, it was a little funny.

"Then one day my mother came to me in a dream and told me who I was, after that I was on my own until I met you guys" Tim said in relief.

"What about you Billy?" Dean asked.

Billy scratched his head, "You guys don't wanna hear my story, it's not important"

"Sure we do" Jon said.

"We got some time to kill before the pizza gets here" Tim pointed out.

"Well, I had a mom…she died when I was really young" Billy said.

"So you don't have anyone else?" Dean asked.

"I have a grandpa, but he wasn't there at the time. So I learned to survive on the streets, on my own" Billy said.

"And that's how you became the king of thieves" Jon assumed.

Billy nodded, "Yeah"

"I wish you guys could have had a father like mine" Dean said feeling bad for them all.

"So? I never did things with my old man and look how I turned out" Billy said with a smile.

They all bursted out laughing.

"What?" Billy asked not getting it.

Tim looked at Lily curiously, "Hey Lily, why did you leave the amazons?"

Lily stopped laughing and shifted uncomfortably. The rest of them shared so it would be rude if she didn't, "My kin and I didn't share the same opinion on men. They think women should enslave men, I believe there should just be equality. So, a few others and I left"

"That sounds kind of hot" Billy admitted.

"She's talking about complete gender superiority" Dean pointed out.

"That's a little messed up" Jon said.

"I agreed that the world of men was perhaps a little misogynistic and sexist at times, but our leader was talking madness. She wanted to enslave mankind, or at least eventually when she has the resources and the numbers" Lily said.

Tim nodded, "It must have been hard for you to leave"

Lily looked sad, "I had to leave my best friend behind because she agreed with our leader and I didn't"

"Well, we may not be the greatest examples of respectful males but we're your friends, and that'll never change right guys?" Dean asked.

"Hell no" Billy said.

"You're one of us now" Jon said.

Lily looked a little embarrassed, "Does that mean that I can join your team?"

Tim smirked.

Billy looked ecstatic.

Jon looked at Dean to see what he would say.

Dean raised his beer with a smile, "To the newest troublemaker"

They all raised their drinks and toasted.

Lily finished her drink and then looked at Dean, "What about you?"

Dean put down his beer, "What about me?"

"You didn't share anything" Lily noticed.

Dean shrugged, "You all know where I'm from"

"Yeah" Lily admitted, "But I can't help but feel like there's something missing"

Tim looked away awkwardly.

Lily took note of that instantly, "What?"

Dean gave Tim a serious look.

Tim shook his head, "Nothing"

Lily looked back and forth between the two of them, "You know something" she said to Tim.

Tim cleared his throat, "It's not my place to say anything"

Jon and Billy looked at Dean curiously.

Dean noticed everyone's eyes on him, "It's…not something that enjoy remembering"

"I'm pretty sure everyone shared something like that" Jon pointed out almost demanding Dean share what was on his mind.

He knew it looked bad, but Dean makes a point not to think about his past, so he could possibly forget about it altogether.

Tim looked at Dean, "I know it's hard, but you're better off just getting it over with"

Dean looked down, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he thought about his runaway adventure again. He downed the rest of his drink in preparation, "Alright, you wanna know about me? Fine"

The air suddenly got colder in the room.

"Last year I ran away from home when I found out my dad…wasn't really my dad. I felt like he betrayed my trust at the time, and that hurt so much because I held the guy on a pedestal. I went far away until I ended up in Alberta, where I fought in a cage for money. One night a fight got out of control and I punched a guy so hard his head turned around, killed him instantly" Dean admitted.

Billy opened another bottle and downed it right away, "Shit" he burped.

"I felt so torn up inside afterwards, I wasn't thinking straight. I took up this strange man's offer to join this organization that would pay me to be a soldier. He told me they were the good guys, when they were actually a terrorist organization that brainwashes their soldiers into complete obedience. They trained me to be a killer, but by the time I realized what they actually were…" Dean paused for a moment as he held back his emotions, "They had kidnapped my parents and forced me to brutally torture and kill this couple for information"

Tim blankly stared at him, he didn't know that part.

"I managed to escape with my family through the help of Shield, but the damage was done. My hands had been tainted, and my family shamed" Dean said coldly.

Lily grabbed his hand and held it for support.

"That's why I try my best to forget what happened, but it always comes back after a while. To remind me of my failure, of the lives I took" Dean said.

Jon looked upon his friend with a shocked expression, "I didn't know…taking a life could do that to you"

"When I told you it wasn't worth it, I was speaking from experience" Dean said trying his best to repress the memories again.

"It may have been a failure, but it made you who you are. It made you the caring friend that helped me with everything" Lily said opening up to him.

"I didn't do anything" Dean said being modest.

"Yes you did, you gave me the strength to face my past and now you've helped me overcome this social barrier I've had with your gender" Lily said laughing lightly.

"She's right, your experience helped you grow as a person" Tim said honestly.

"Hopefully for the better" Dean said.

"Of course for the better, I might have killed my stepfather if it wasn't for you" Jon said gratefully.

"I might have still been on the road alone doing who knows what if I never lost to you, so that training did something" Tim mentioned.

"And I would have still been a petty thief if you never showed me courage when you fought Gorgeous George" Billy admitted.

Dean shriveled in disgust, "I'll never forget that taste"

Someone knocked on the green door.

Jon got up and opened it, it was someone holding the pizza pies, "Yes!" he took them and closed the door.

Jon placed the boxes in the center of the table, opened the top box revealing a peperoni pie, and grabbed a slice, "I propose a toast, to our leader, who brought us all together"

Billy grabbed a slice, "Who's always the one to never give up"

Lily grabbed a slice, "Who we all trust"

Tim grabbed a slice, "Who, with a little help, plans our way to victory" he said cockily.

Dean shook his head with a smile and grabbed a slice, "You guys are great" he admitted, "Thank you" he said sincerely, "Now let's devour some pizza!" they all dug in.

 _True friendship is something to be treasured. From that day on, I always knew they had my back_

* * *

Author's note: _Finally finished this one, it was a bit slow so it took me a while. Some necessary team and character development nonetheless. And now we've finally arrived at the finale of the first season! (The show not necessarily my story) I'll try my best to finish it fast but I also wanna make it good, so we'll see. Until then read and review!_


	57. Chapter 57 : The Cauldron

Chapter 57

 _The Cauldron_

 **At the Institute**

The gates to the institute opened letting Dean drive in with his Camaro. He hurried to the entrance, not even bothering to put it inside the garage.

Dean ran out of the car and into the mansion, "Oh yeah! Let the weekend begin!"

"Wait you're forgetting your homework!" Jean said holding his bookbag, but she was too late, he was already inside, "Make that ignoring it" she sighed as she got out of the car.

Something in the trees watched her movements carefully.

Jean went to enter the mansion but stopped when she heard rustling in the leaves of the trees.

"Hello?" Jean said as she entered the woods to investigate, "Kitty, are you climbing trees again?"

She looked around and spotted a glimpse of someone leap away.

"Evan? Is that you?" Jean went farther until she came across the old well that's by the mansion. She heard something behind a bush in front of her so she used her telekinesis to yank it out of the ground.

Toad sat there crouching with a surprised look on his face that she found him, "Oh so that's the way you wanna play, huh?" he hopped towards her.

Jean ducked as he hopped towards her, letting him jump over her.

Toad grabbed a tree branch and broke it to use as a weapon.

"Toad, what are you doing?" Jean asked sounding unamused at his antics.

Toad used the stick in his hands to sweep her legs and Jean fell on her back, "Gettin' a jump on the competition, yo" he said twirling the stick in his hand as he walked towards her, "Heh heh, you want some of this?" he swung the stick downwards but Jean stopped it with her telekinesis.

"Toad, what are you trying to prove?" Jean asked as she knocked him on his back.

Toad got on his feet, "That I'm a champ not a chump, yo. And guess what? We all gotta prove it"

Jean raised an eyebrow, what did he mean by that?

Toad went to swing the stick like a baseball bat.

Jean crossed her arms, "Would you knock it off!" she stopped him mid swing and broke the stick with her telekinesis.

"Huh?" Toad looked at the broken stick in his hands, "Can't throw a Toad away" He chucked the broken stick and leapt at her.

Jean used her telekinesis to send him right into the old well.

Toad shouted as he fell inside and hit water with a loud splash.

Jean went over to the well, "Toad?"

Suddenly she heard a rumbling sound in the air.

Jean looked up and saw a metal sphere approaching her.

The sphere landed right in front of her.

Jean cautiously approached the sphere and could clearly see her reflection on it.

The top of the sphere opened and released some steam.

Jean leaned closer to look inside when metal tentacles came out of the sphere and pulled her. She shouted but before she could call for help she was pulled inside of the sphere and it closed.

Toad wrapped his tongue around the wooden support beams for the well's roof and pulled himself out. He spotted the metal sphere float into the air and fly off.

"No, It wasn't over, could have still won" Toad pleaded, "It should've been me! ME!" he yelled in sadness.

* * *

 **On the beaches of Hawaii**

A young blonde-haired teenager surfed the Hawaiian waves. His name was Alex Masters, formerly Summers.

Alex was orphaned at a young age. He had parents and an older brother, but sadly they all died in their plane crash. He eventually was adopted and moved to Hawaii with his foster parents. Now he spends most of his time surfing, trying to forget his traumatic past through the majestic sound of the ocean crashing on top of itself.

"Alex!" a teen shouted from the shore.

"I don't see him" His friend told him.

"There he is" he spotted him lying on his surfboard, "Lounging, the bum. Wanna paddle out there?"

"Nah, he looks like he just wants to be alone. We'll catch up to him later" They walked off the beach.

Alex swam with his board to an area where he would be undisturbed by waves of any kind so he could just relax and bathe in the sun. He lied down on his board and faced the sky. His hands felt sore again so he stretched them out to try and relax them but they still hurt.

For some reason his hands had been bothering him for the past few weeks and he had no idea why.

Alex felt a bump underneath his board, "Huh?" He looked to see what it was when something made the board flip over resulting in him falling in the water. He grabbed his board to help him float and felt something pass by his legs, that can't be good.

Alex looked behind him and saw a shark fin approaching very fast. He tried to get on top of his board but slipped and went under.

Alex saw the huge shark open its jaw ready to bite a chunk out of him. He held his hands in front of him out of fear and suddenly red energy beams came out of them that hit the shark right in its face sending it a few feet away.

Alex didn't know what to think about what just happened but his thoughts were interrupted by the shark coming closer once again.

Alex puts his hands out again and a bigger red beam came out that went right into the shark's mouth.

The shark swam away with its mouth steaming from being burned.

Alex came back up and gasped for air. He floated on top of the water, not wanting to move from the pain and soreness he was feeling from his red glowing hands.

Alex looked at his hands and they stopped glowing right in front of his eyes, "What?"

* * *

 **At the institute**

Logan walked into Cerebro, "So what's the case this time?"

"Cerebro has pinpointed the emergence of a new mutant, only partially developed" Charles said removing the Cerebro Helmet.

"Yeah so what's the emergency?" Logan asked.

"His name is Alex Masters, once known as Alex Summers, Scott's brother" Charles said rolling towards the exit.

"Brother?" Logan asked walking beside him, "I thought Scott was the only one to survive that plane crash"

"Yes, so did I, and so does Scott. Have him meet us in the hangar" Charles said as they exited Cerebro and the circular door closed behind them, "We're flying to Hawaii. Oh, and, uh, Logan…let's be prepared for trouble. I doubt we're the only ones who have an interest in this young man" he said ominously.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "You think _he_ is going for him too?"

Charles looked troubled, "I have a feeling"

* * *

 **Hawaii**

Alex sat on the shore of the beach afraid and confused at what happened. He looked at his aching hands, "Aw man, what is goin on with me?" he wondered aloud as he laid back on the sand. This was way too weird for the average teenager.

A shadow suddenly loomed over Alex, "I know the kind of pain you're feeling, Alex" the shadow spoke, "I once had it myself"

"Huh?" Alex got up quickly, startled by the man in red armor that stood in front of him, "What? Where did you come from?"

The man in red armor moved closer, "I've just arrived to see _you_ , because I know—"

"You don't know nothing' man! Just back off!" Alex backed away from him, he had no idea who this weird stranger was but his vibe was weird, "Creep"

"Your bones, they burn. Your hands ache. The pressure in your head, I can give you relief and answers. You never have to feel pain again" The man said, somehow knowing his symptoms.

"You some kind of doctor?" Alex asked curiously, how could he know what his body was going through.

"No, Alex. I am Magneto" He floated above him, "And I have come to offer you, sanctuary" he offered Alex his hand.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Logan was inside the X-jet getting it ready for takeoff when he spotted Charles speaking to Scott.

Scott looked shocked, "What? My little brother...he's…he's..." he struggled to say the words.

"Alive, Scott. Alex is _alive_ " Charles said confirming that what he heard was not his mind playing tricks on him.

"Oh, man. I thought he was gone or—or I would've been looking for him. I should have been looking for him! I mean, I just accepted it!" Scott was mad at himself, "Why didn't I—"

"Easy, Scott. Take a breath" Charles put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "Don't blame yourself"

"But all this time…where has he been?" Scott asked.

"Well, as far as I can determine, living with foster parents in Hawaii" Charles said.

"Then come on, let's go" Scott ran inside the x-jet and Charles followed.

Right as Rogue, Kitty, Evan and Dean walked in the x-jet left.

"Hey, what's the deal? I thought we were Hawaii-bound?" Evan said.

Kurt teleported right in front of them wearing beach clothing and holding a boogie board, "Here I am, ready to give my all to the cause, Hula-hula" Kurt noticed everyone else had a sour face so he looked back to see no x-jet, "Oh, Man!"

"We got ditched" Rogue frowned.

"Hey you can't blame Scott. Meeting a brother he hasn't seen in, like, 10 years? I wouldn't want a crowd either" Kitty said honestly, "No way"

Dean snapped his fingers, "Hey, Hawaii doesn't have the only beaches in the world, right?"

Everyone looked at him sort of lost.

"Hello? Road trip anyone?" Dean suggested with a smirk.

A couple of minutes later Dean and the rest of them took the x-van. They exited a garage and scared a cat that was passing by. The x-van stopped and opened the roof.

Kurt was in the driver's seat, Dean in the copilot, and Kitty and Evan were in the back waiting for Rogue.

"Hustle it up Rogue!" Evan shouted, "Before Auntie-O shows up and hijacks our plans"

As Rogue came running towards the car a cat ran by her feet, "Shoo! I hate cats" Rogue got into the van and the cat went into some bushes.

"I couldn't find my sunglasses" Rogue said as they drove off.

"What happened to Jean?" Kitty asked.

Dean shrugged, "She wasn't in the mansion, I texted her and no reply. She can do what she wants"

Rogue heard the sourness in his voice, maybe they weren't on the best of terms lately.

After the van was out of sight the cat came out of the bushes and morphed into Mystique.

Mystique spoke into her communicator, "Change of plans. They're on the move"

"Not for long" She heard Lance's voice on the other end.

* * *

 **Hawaii**

The X-jet landed on the beach where Cerebro sensed Alex earlier.

Scott looked outside the glass for any sign of his brother, "You see anything?"

"No" Logan said, "And the tide's coming in. This cove will be underwater in an hour"

"Take a closer look around" Charles said staying in the jet.

Scott and Logan left the x-jet and searched the shore of the beach.

Scott walked up to a discarded surfboard and examined it, "You think it's his?"

Logan looked around for clues, "Maybe" he spotted two pairs of footprints in the sand and followed them. They continued for a few more feet until the footprints stopped leaving no further trail, "Hmm, looks like company dropped in on him, literally, and left the same way"

"What kind of company?" Scott asked.

Logan sighed, " _Magneto_ " he said ominously.

"Who?" Scott asked, the name sounded familiar.

Logan ignored the question and took a few steps further to get a better look at the surrounding area. It was quiet, too quiet for a beach. Shouldn't there be seagulls all around here?

"Logan, who's Magneto?" Scott asked again.

Logan's eyes narrowed as he listened carefully with his acute hearing, "I got a feeling you're about to find out"

Charles searched for his old friend with his telepathy but couldn't get a read on him, 'I know you're here, Eric, I can sense it. Show yourself'

The X-jet started rumbling and it levitated off the ground.

Logan turned around and saw the jet floating without the thrusters, "It's him!" he shouted as he ran towards the X-jet.

The X-jet rotated 360 degrees and began to fly away.

Logan leapt and grabbed onto one of the landing wheels as it took off.

Scott stood there speechless. Everything happened so fast that he couldn't even react. How the hell did the X-jet just float like that?

Scott just realized that with everyone gone he was stranded in Hawaii without even a communicator.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him.

Scott froze when he saw the shadow. Whoever was standing over him could be the one responsible for this. He turned around and held his glasses, ready to fire an optic blast.

The person standing there didn't look menacing or dangerous so Scott relaxed his trigger finger.

Scott saw a teenager of similar size to his own but a few inches shorter, he had shoulder length blonde hair and he wore beach clothing.

Scott looked at the teenager's face with wide eyes as he recognized it, "Alex?" he said in disbelief, "Is it really you?"

"Scott?" Alex said having to take a second to look at his brother, he didn't recognize him with his glasses at first but after a moment he did, "Scott!" Alex jumped down from the cliff he was standing on.

Scott ran at him and they embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Man it's like you came back from the dead!" Alex said with happiness in his voice, "I've had dreams just like this" a tear trickled down his cheek.

Scott let go of him, "Me too! Oh, wow! Man, this one's real though, and look at you. What happened to that scrawny little kid I used to pick on?" He joked.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me" Alex hit Scott on the shoulder, "I owed you that for 10 years" he said with a smile.

Scott laughed, "And you still hit like a girl" He joked as he rubbed his shoulder.

Alex smirked, "Believe me, bro, there's more to this punch than you know. I still can't believe it, when Magneto told me you were showing up I—"

"Whoa wait, Magneto?" Scott said in confusion, "You're with him? That guy just kidnapped my professor"

"No, no, no you got it wrong. He told me all about it, he just wants to show him something. Come here for a second" Alex lead him somewhere.

Scott was skeptical but he followed.

"He wants to show all of us" Alex said.

"All?" Scott queried.

"Yeah, you know, mutants" Alex said, "He told me you were one. And guess what, so am I. See? Check this out" Alex let the red energy flow out into his hands, "I couldn't believe it, I got these powers growing inside of me. Man, I was freaked out until Magneto clued me in. He's great Scott, he knows so much. He wants to meet with us, that's all" Alex spoke of Magneto in admiration.

Alex led him to an open metal sphere, "I'm going. I mean, how could I not? But you gotta come too, ok?"

"That thing there" Scott pointed at the sphere, "It'll take us to Magneto?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, come on. It's kind of scary, you know? But exciting, please?" Alex pleaded to his brother.

Scott sighed, "This doesn't smell right Alex" he said hesitating, "But….I'll go, just to keep an eye on you and to the Professor"

They climbed inside the sphere and it closed before shooting off into the same direction the x-jet went.

* * *

The X-jet flew through the sky uncontrollably with Logan slowly climbing it.

Inside the X-jet Charles tried his best to get the jet to start working or at least stabilize it but it was no use, the controls weren't responding.

"Charles, Relax" Magneto's voice echoed through the jet, "I am in control"

"What is this about Erik?" Charles asked as he looked around outside to see where he was.

"I am simply taking steps to ensure our survival. We both know that humankind will not only learn of us, but they will fear us, for we are the future. And what man fears he tramples. So I shall be ready for them" Magneto said ominously.

Suddenly metal claws sliced through the roof of the jet.

"Ah yes, Wolverine. The man with the adamantium claws" Magneto said amusingly.

Logan's body began began to move around on its own and he lost all control of his motor functions.

Logan grit his teeth as he tried his best to hold on.

His claws started to bend, cracking the bones inside of the metal.

"Of course adamantium is a metal" Magneto said.

Logan's body began to flail uncontrollably.

"And I'm sure you must realize that I…am the master of magnetism" Magneto said having had enough of toying with him.

Logan flew off the plane and he landed in the ocean relatively close to an island.

* * *

 **At the institute**

Ororo walked into the mansion and noticed it was considerably quiet.

"Hello? Anyone home? Professor?" she walked around to see if anybody was there.

A cat passed by her feet, "Oh, hello, you're not quite the Kitty I was hoping to see. Can you tell me where everyone's gone?" She asked not paying the little creature any mind.

Ororo walked up the stairs, "Logan?"

The cat followed closely behind her.

As Ororo walked through the hallway she saw the shadow of the cat change into a humanoid form, "Well, look what the cat dragged in." She turned around to face Mystique.

Mystique leapt and aimed a flying kick at her.

Storm summoned thunder to her hands and projected it outwards in a single bolt.

Mystique was struck by the thunder in midair and was sent flying down the staircase.

Ororo went downstairs after her assailant.

Mystique, having recovered quickly enough, drop kicked Ororo sending her flying back.

Ororo knocked into a statue shattering it on impact.

Mystique went to stomp on her but Ororo moved out of the way and Mystique's foot got stuck in the wall.

Ororo summoned a gust of winds that blew Mystique away.

Mystique grabbed onto the railing of the staircase but unfortunately her grip wasn't strong enough so the wind took her back upstairs.

'I swear, If I have to go up these stairs one more time' Ororo thought as she carefully went upstairs.

Mystique tackled her to the floor and they tumbled, both attempting to gain the upper hand.

Ororo knocked Mystique off her and got back on her feet.

Mystique huffed angrily, "Give up and I'll make this quick wind rider, I shouldn't even have to prove myself to him"

Mystique morphed into a rhino and charged at her opponent.

Ororo's eyes widened as she instinctively produced a gust of wind underneath her to propel her upwards, and successfully dodge the charging beast.

Ororo landed safely on the ground while her opponent got her horn stuck in the wall, "I don't know why you have chosen to attack me and in truth I don't much care" She created a thick fog making it impossible to see two feet in front of yourself.

Mystique morphed into her humanoid form to get herself unstuck. She looked around and could see no sign of Ororo.

Mystique morphed into a grizzly bear and tried to sniff her out.

"This is my home and you are not welcome here" Ororo said within the mist.

The bear turned around, having tracked its prey, and was about to strike.

Ororo fired another thunderbolt and caught Mystique off guard.

The bear cried out in pain before morphing back into Mystique who immediately dropped to one knee panting.

Ororo then charged at her through the mist and struck her with a heavy right hook that knocked Mystique out.

Ororo then commanded the fog to disperse, 'Just what are you up to Mystique?'

A metal sphere crashed through the roof of the mansion.

Ororo backed away, not knowing what to do.

The sphere opened and the tentacles grabbed Ororo, pulling her inside before leaving again.

* * *

"Oh, man. You feel that ocean breeze?" Rogue said enjoying the fresh air whistling through her hair. She was always sweating underneath her clothes, "I've been going into meltdown here, all covered up like this, I hate it"

"Ya? You should try being blue and furry" He switched off his image inducer showing his true blue form, "Its murder"

"Kurt, the road!" Kitty shouted.

The road up ahead looked like it was sprouting rock spires.

Kurt swerved to the right, avoiding the rock spires.

They hit the road railing, making sparks fly everywhere, but luckily Kurt centered the van again.

Suddenly something knocked into the van from behind making them fall forward from the force of it.

"The hell was that?" Evan asked.

Whatever it was it knocked into them again almost pushing them off the cliff.

"What is going on?!" Kurt asked frantically as he sped up to get away from whatever was hitting them.

Kitty looked back and spotted the Brotherhood inside of a jeep, minus Blob, and Phantazia flew above them.

Avalanche shouted something at Kratos who was driving and he simply ignored it.

Kitty locked eyes with Avalanche and could see the regret in his eyes, attacking her was something he didn't want to do, "It's the Brotherhood, all of them!"

Dean summoned a lightning bolt to his palm, "I get the feeling they're not here for the beach" he got up and stood on his seat before turning around to aim at them.

Kratos came flying at him and tackled Dean off the X-van.

"Dean!" Rogue went to grab him but wasn't fast enough.

The X-van swerved and Kurt turned the wheel to keep it from swerving out of control.

Kratos and Dean tumbled down the side of the cliff together.

Avalanche, now behind the wheel, willed a few more rock spires to sprout out from the street only to shake up the van.

"I'll slow 'em down" Evan said as he shot a few spikes at the jeep. He managed to shatter the headlights but didn't hit a wheel.

Avalanche slowed down and went right behind them so they were out of firing range. He then caused a rockslide on the side of the road leaving Kurt no choice but to go off it and take a rocky downward slope that lead down to a beach.

They shouted as they bounced around the bumpy road.

As they trailed down the rocky road they spotted Blob up ahead blocking the way.

Blob propped his huge gut out and when the van ran into him it stopped right in its tracks.

"Come here often?" Blob asked with a smirk.

Avalanche parked his jeep right behind them, "Let's party" he said as they all hopped out of it.

Blob grabbed the x-van and flipped it upside down forcing the x-men to fall on the sand.

The four of them got up only to realize they were surrounded by the Brotherhood, and that they were vastly outnumbered. Even more importantly their leader and the two backup ones weren't here at the moment leaving them without someone to come up with a decent plan.

Avalanche sent vibrations through the ground turning the sand they were standing on into quicksand sucking them in.

The X-men were caught off guard and completely buried in the sand.

"Hey man, that didn't take too long at all" Toad joked.

* * *

Kratos and Dean tumbled down the cliff side, punching each other on the way down.

The two of them rolled off the cliff onto a patch of sharp rocky ground by the edge of the ocean where waves occasionally crashed.

Dean landed hard on ground, enough for a few of the rocky points to pierce his back.

While Kratos landed safely on top of Dean and started wailing on him.

Dean caught his hands, "You're in a hurry" he noticed.

"I have no time to waste on the likes of you" Kratos said thinking very little of him. He then headbutted Dean so hard that the ground underneath them shattered, letting them drop into the ocean.

Kratos grabbed Dean to keep him close and the two of them started trading punches.

'Sorry for the intrusion, but I was forced into this' Dean prayed to Poseidon as best as he could at the moment.

* * *

The Brotherhood stood over the spot where they buried the X-men.

Avalanche's eyes narrowed, that was a little too easy.

Kurt teleported behind them with Rogue next to him. A little bit of sand was transported as well.

Rogue had both of her gloves removed and absorbed both Phantazia and Toad rendering them unconscious.

Kurt tackled Avalanche while Rogue avoided a fireball from Pyro by floating into the air.

Kitty phased out of the ground with Evan who was spitting up sand.

"Time to prove yourself, Evan" Quicksilver zipped over to Evan who was feeling groggy and pushed him into the sand.

"And you're staying behind!" Blob shouted as he landed on Kitty with his full weight.

A second later Kitty phased out of Blob, wobbling from side to side with a delirious look. The sand might have cushioned the impact but she till got hit full force by his weight.

"Yuck….I like totally...need a shower now" she said right before she passed out and and fell on her back.

* * *

Dean jumped out of the water and onto a small piece of sandy land by the cliffside and gasped for air.

Fighting underwater was tricky. Your Oxygen was limited, your movement was hindered, and on top of that he didn't want to use his lightning out of fear of what it might do underwater.

Kratos followed his lead and hopped onto the small piece of land. He charged at Dean not letting him have a moment of rest.

Dean dodged a few of his punches without too much trouble.

Kratos then pulled back his fist and threw a powerful punch.

Dean decided to test his brother's strength and blocked.

Kratos's punch connected with Dean's forearm.

Dean was sent flying backwards from the force of the punch. He smirked, 'That didn't even—' a sudden sharp pain shocked him out of his thoughts.

Dean shockingly looked down and saw a stalagmite protruding from his stomach. He looked behind him and saw that he had crashed into the rocky cliff side. And right where he flew into was a long sharp stalagmite.

Kratos raised an eyebrow and looked behind Dean, he didn't even see that stalagmite there, "Ha!" He laughed amusingly, "That was quicker than I thought it would be"

'You've gotta be fucking kidding me!' Dean mentally shouted angrily, of all things to happen.

Kratos laughed as he walked closer, "You know what the funny thing is, father forbid us from killing each other, and I didn't do a thing. It was all you"

Dean winced at the excruciating pain he was in. His mind was in a panic, and his body was bleeding out, things didn't look good.

"You probably could have dodged that punch but you didn't, and now because you weren't aware of your surroundings you've basically killed yourself" Kratos said shaking his head in disappointment, "Well I can't give you all the credit, I did knock you into it after all. So I'll call this an assisted suicide, eh, what do you think?"

Dean tried to reach behind him to break the stalagmite but he felt his insides tearing from stretching too much.

A metal sphere descended from the sky and landed right next to them.

"I must be going" Kratos hopped in the sphere, "I doubt I'll see you again, but if I do, don't be such a disappointment" the sphere closed and it flew away.

* * *

Kurt was on top of Avalanche trying to wrestle him to the floor.

Avalanche stomped on the ground creating a shockwave that sent a spire of sand into Kurt, knocking him off.

Kurt backflipped and landed on his feet.

Avalanche prepared himself for an attack, he was starting to see a pattern in Kurt's attacks.

Kurt ran at him full speed.

Avalanche tensed as he awaited a teleport.

Kurt leapt at him with a flying fist.

Avalanche waited for Kurt to teleport but he never did. He threw a heavy right hook meant to intercept his opponent.

Kurt vanished in a bamf of smoke at the last second, avoiding Avalanche's fist, and teleported underneath him striking him with an uppercut that sent him flying upwards.

Kurt then teleported above him and struck him with a double axe handle sending Avalanche flying downward.

Then right before he hit the ground Kurt teleported behind him and hit Avalanche with a tornado kick that sent him skidding across the ground.

Avalanche wiped a few drops of blood that were trickling down his chin, "That's not gonna be enough to stop me" He vibrated the sand beneath his feet allowing him to surf the ground.

Kurt spotted Avalanche coming at him fast and teleported in a panic. He appeared behind Avalanche and threw a right hook but his opponent was moving too fast to hit.

Avalanche skidded to a halt before reversing the vibrations, moving backwards, and elbowing Kurt in the face.

Kurt was caught off guard from his sudden reversal of direction.

Avalanche grabbed Kurt's head and dragged it in the sand as he surfed the ground.

Kurt's body flailed uncontrollably.

Avalanche then smashed Kurt's face against a boulder, knocking him out.

In the meantime Quicksilver had been running literal circles around Evan and started slowly burying him in the sand, "I got you beat and you know it Evan!"

Evan was sweating bullets, he'd been firing wave after wave of bone spikes at his speedy nemesis but not a single one hit him. A few came close but that was it.

Quicksilver then made the circles he ran smaller and smaller, "Cause I always speed to the top" he buried Evan in a mountain of sand up to his face and stood on top of him.

Rogue dodged a fireball and blasted Pyro with an EM blast.

The flames in Pyro's hands vanished.

Rogue quickly flew over to him and grabbed his face, absorbing him, and rendering him unconscious.

Rogue turned around and saw the rest of the triumphant Brotherhood standing there. She tensed and purple energy radiated out of her hands, "Alright who's next?"

Avalanche held his hands up, "Whoa, relax Rogue, It's over"

"And here comes your reward" Blob said pointing at the incoming metal spheres.

* * *

Logan made his way to the shore of the island he spotted.

He panted slightly as he stepped onto the beach. Swimming happened to be his least favorite activity.

Logan suddenly caught a whiff of a familiar scent.

"You look tired" Logan heard from behind him.

He looked over to a nearby cliff and spotted Sabretooth with a devious smirk.

"Hard to stay afloat with metal bones, huh?" Sabretooth mocked him.

"Why do I get the feeling I wasn't dropped here by accident" Logan said finding this situation too much of a coincidence.

"Heh, you got that right, _Bub_ " Sabretooth said before leaping at him.

* * *

Dean was still in the same spot, impaled through the stomach, bleeding out, and desperately trying to keep his body intact.

Because the stalagmite was the only thing keeping Dean standing he had to keep his body tense to keep it from falling to shreds. If he were to relax even for a moment his body would be ripped apart, if it weren't for his dense muscles he would already be dead.

'Need to get out of this…losing too much blood' Dean thought. He snapped the point off the stalagmite and stopped, 'If I slide off this right now I'll have a hole in my stomach which will let even more blood flow out, but it'll be easier to heal without anything there'

His body had accustomed to recovering from various injuries these last few months, let's see if it can handle this one.

Dean pushed off the cliffside and dropped onto the sand like a ton of bricks.

Once he got off the stalagmite his body began to grow numb. A puddle of crimson liquid began to form underneath Dean's unmoving body.

He could feel the liquid soaking his clothes, 'I feel…..cold'

Dean's vision began to blur, 'Am I going to die here…' his thoughts were filled with that of his friends, 'I wasn't any help to them…'

* * *

Charles was still a fugitive in his own jet.

As the jet flew, wobbly, Charles noticed that he was heading directly north. To the point where everything around him was covered in snow and thick ice.

Then as he looked at the sky he spotted a vast aurora, a mixture of jade and violet colors. The colors moved majestically like waves.

The northern lights were quite the spectacle but Charles' attention was caught by a floating object in the sky.

Charles eyed the object as it got closer and realized it was a giant piece of floating rock that had a metal base on top.

"What is this place?" Charles asked in awe.

The X-jet descended onto a landing pad and Charles saw a red figure up above controlling it.

"Welcome Charles, to Sanctuary. Asteroid M" Magneto said.

* * *

Logan tackled Sabretooth to the ground but before he could do anything Sabretooth kicked him off.

Logan landed on his feet and extended his claws on one hand, "Tell me where Magneto took Xavier and maybe I'll go easy on ya" he extended the claws on his other hand, "Maybe"

"Hey, he had it easy. A free pass to sanctuary, while the rest of us gotta fight to get in, which actually suits me just fine" Sabretooth smirked before charging at him again.

Logan avoided a swipe from Sabretooth's talons, "I never thought I'd see you willingly take orders"

Sabretooth avoided a slash from his claws, "Metal head's got the right idea about humans, so I think I'll stick around for a while. At least until a certain group of people get off my back"

Logan thought about what he said, 'A certain group…Weapon X! So there are more of them out there looking for their escaped operatives'

Sabretooth sliced his chest with his talons leaving four scratch marks.

Logan growled, 'When I get out of this I need to have a talk with Chuck' he engaged his opponent once again.

* * *

The X-jet landed and came to a stop.

Charles looked at the coordinates that he was brought to, '72.62°W longitude, 80.31°N latitude…That's the geomagnetic North Pole'

Magneto wasn't capable of moving metal objects from hundreds of miles away the last time Charles saw him. It only makes sense that being close to the magnetic pole has increased his power.

Charles lowered the ramp and rolled out of the jet.

Magneto stood there waiting for him with his arms crossed.

Charles got a better look at him as he approached. He barely looked like he aged at all, in fact he almost looked younger.

"It's been a long time old friend" Magneto said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Charles recalled their last encounter…given that they haven't seen each other in almost a decade you could imagine that it didn't end well.

"What is all of this about?" Charles asked.

"A rebirth" Magneto said, "Your X-men face a trial by combay, as do my own…..recruits" he said the word as if he didn't have faith in most of them, "Mutant pitted against mutant. One shall lose, one shall win. Only those who emerge victorious shall take their place here on Asteroid M. Once gathered here in this place of solitude, they can then fully realize their mutant abilities, safe from those who might mistreat them"

"Erik, don't do this. We can introduce ourselves to mankind as friends, not enemies" Charles pleaded.

"You are an idealist, Charles. I am a realist. It's a dark future that rushes towards us, and we must face it prepared" Magneto said with a determined expression as he walked away.

As he did he willed Charles's wheelchair to move with his pace.

"The gathering is almost complete" Magneto said, "Just Wolverine and Sabretooth to go" they continued walking and they entered a hall with semicircle indentations in the walls, probably for the spheres to land and their passengers to exit.

"A storm is coming for mutant kind, Charles. And our resolve must be ironclad. Side with me, not against me" Magneto said wanting his friend to be on his side.

"Your invitation begs the question, what happens to those who won't come willingly?" Charles asked knowing full well that Magneto doesn't show mercy to those who stand in his way.

Magneto lead him to a room that had glass chambers that were filled with sleeping gas, "If necessary, sometimes salvation must be force fed"

Charles saw some of his students in the chambers. Rogue, Jean, and Storm.

Charles's eyes widened as he rolled closer. He touched the glass in front of Ororo's chamber and looked down in disapproval, "Erik... you haven't saved them" he turned around and faced his old friend with a serious look, "You've abducted them"

Kratos, Avalanche, Quicksilver, and Blob came from the sphere hall and stood behind Magneto.

Magneto glanced back and saw who passed among the Brotherhood. He then looked back at Charles, "A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed, I'll admit. But for every unbeliever…." A metal door opened and Scott and Alex walked through it together, "there is a new convert"

Charles looked shocked to see him willingly walking about, has his student switched sides?

* * *

Author's note: _I honestly just kept on forgetting to post smh, at least the next one is coming along quickly. Looks like Dean was cut off before he could do much, will he be able to redeem himself? Find out next week! Until then read and review_ ;)


	58. Chapter 58 : Enhancement

Chapter 58

 _Enhancement_

Toad sat alone at the shore of the beach feeling worthless while a couple of flies seemed to be bothering him.

"I don't get it. I'm strong, I'm agile" Toad shot his tongue out and ate a fly, "I got this killa tongue. How could I be left behind? Twice?" Toad shot out his tongue to eat another fly when it was caught by Kurt.

"All right spill it Toad" Kurt said holding on tightly to his tongue.

Kurt, Kitty, and Evan stood in front of him with some unhappy looks. They did just get their asses kicked after all.

"What just happened? Where'd the others go?" Kurt tugged on his tongue.

Pyro and Eileen went next to Toad.

Kurt cautiously let go of his tongue and it shot right back into Toad's mouth.

The two of them looked eager to start another fight but Toad stopped them, "I don't know about y'all, but I'm done trying to prove myself to Magneto. I don't owe that punk ass nothing no more, that's for sure" he said with a sour expression.

Pyro and Eileen had similar thoughts, so they backed off.

"I can't believe he'd do this to us" Eileen said in disbelief. She trusted him by leaving everything behind, and now he abandoned her.

Pyro frowned, "He used us, for his own personal gain. We were just pawns"

"Who're you talking about?" Kitty asked not recognizing the name.

"Magneto—one major mega mutant" Toad said with a hint of fear. The guy was absurdly powerful.

"You think that Mystique is in control of the Brotherhood, but she was only meant to mentor us" Eileen said.

"The real mastermind is Magneto, he's been in control of everything since the beginning" Pyro said.

Toad shot his tongue out and ate another fly, "He's screening out the best from the worst, and we lost. Guess what that makes us" He formed an "L" on his forehead, "Losers"

Kurt grabbed Toad from his uniform and pulled him closer, "What happens to the winners?!" He asked frustratingly.

* * *

 **Asteroid M**

"Scott, I…I don't understand" Charles said surprised to see him willingly here.

"Professor wait, I'm just here to listen, that's all" Scott said explaining his presence.

"What about them?" Charles said pointing to the glass chambers behind him that had Rogue, Jean, and Storm in them, "Are they here to listen as well?"

Scott was shocked, "Hey!" He looked at Magneto, "What is this?"

"Simply a precaution, Scott. Not everyone has the maturity to accept the need for change as you do, not yet" Magneto said calmly.

"Let them out, now!" Scott said holding his visor ready to blast him.

Lance went in front of Magneto, if Summers acted up he had no problem putting him in his place.

"I will" Magneto lightly pushed Lance to the side to keep him from doing anything stupid, "We just need to proceed cautiously. Trust me, they are perfectly safe" he spoke with promise in his voice, reassuring any fear or doubt he might have.

Charles' brow furrowed, like himself, Erik always had a way with words. That's how he managed to obtain so many followers over the years.

'Are they safe Scott?' Charles spoke to him telepathically, 'Are any of us safe? I know this man well'

Scott looked at the professor in confusion.

Magneto looked back and could tell that Charles was speaking to his student telepathically.

'His motives cannot be trusted. He's bitter—' Charles was Interrupted as Magneto willed the metal wheelchair to roll into one of the chambers.

The chamber immediately closed.

Charles quickly spoke to Logan telepathically, 'Logan! Lose the battle! Magneto is—'Charles was rendered unconscious from the gas that came out inside the chamber.

"No!" Scott shouted as he was about to blast the glass.

"Do that and he won't survive the decompression" Magneto said stepping closer to the boy.

Magneto stood a few inches taller than him but Scott didn't care, he held his glasses and lowered them slightly letting some of the crimson energy glow around his eyes, "Yeah? Well odds aren't great for you either"

"Hey, hey, hey, Scott, come on man! This is no good" Alex stopped his brother, "They're having a little time out. So what? Look, I don't get it either, but no one should be getting hurt here. You can't blame Magneto for being careful"

Alex rubbed his aching hands, "All I know is that he just wants to help, and I need his help. So come on, holster that thing would ya?" He asked his brother nicely.

Scott lowered his hand and sighed, "I don't like it"

"But your brother is right, Scott" Magneto said taking off his helmet, "I'm not your enemy, nor am I Charles'. Very soon, you will see the truth"

* * *

Dean's unconscious body hadn't moved. The hole in his stomach was still there, however the bleeding had subsided.

Kurt parked the X-van up above where they last saw Dean, "He's gotta be around here somewhere" He stepped out of the driver's seat and looked over the cliff.

"You see anything?" Kitty asked feeling concerned.

Kurt looked around but didn't find any trace of him.

"Let me tell you something, that bald fool is nuts. Your buddy is probably…" Toad slid a finger over his throat to give them an idea.

Evan glared at him for a moment before shoving him into the Van door.

"Ok, ok, maybe he's not" Toad said optimistically.

"Dean's too stubborn to die" Evan muttered with a concerned look.

Kurt noticed a mixture of red in the blueness of the water. He followed the trail to its source and found Dean lying lifelessly.

"I found him!" Kurt shouted before he teleported down and back with Dean next to him.

From the first sight of his state Kitty and Evan ran to his side.

Toad hopped on top of the van, "Damn, baldy got him good"

"Help us get him inside" Kitty asked them.

The three abandoned Brotherhood members looked at each in confusion.

The X-men offered to help them, even after what they went through, so it was only fair they helped in return.

Toad and Pyro hopped out the van.

Eileen stayed where she was, just because they're giving her a ride doesn't mean she's gonna help _him_.

They brought Dean in the back.

"Hey wha—" Eileen was interrupted as Kitty and Pyro hopped in the back and laid Dean on top of them with his head resting on Eileen's lap.

Eileen fidgeted as she stared at the motionless person laying on her. She practically felt like finishing the job.

Once everyone was in the van Kurt took off.

Kitty checked his wound, the hole was still there but the bleeding had lessened.

"Damn! He got a hole in his stomach!" Toad shouted.

"Can you cauterize his wound?" Kitty asked Pyro.

"Hold him down" Pyro said igniting a flame and focusing it around the wound.

Dean winced.

Eileen held a shaking hand over his head, a blast powerful enough could possibly kill him.

Evan grabbed her hand, "You better move past whatever you have against him, or else you'll be the next one they find on the cliffside"

Eileen backed off.

* * *

Sabretooth kicked Logan and made him skid backwards.

"Lose the battle? I don't get it Charles" Logan wondered out loud.

Sabretooth dug his talons into his chest.

Logan growled and went to slice off his hand.

Sabretooth grabbed Logan's wrist as his claws cut through half of his arm.

Logan then sliced off the arm that held his.

Sabretooth backed away as he winced in pain, armless.

Logan took a second to think. Why would he want him to lose? Sabretooth said something about sanctuary. And having to fight to get there.

Sabretooth's arms grew back and he stretched them out, "I can never get used to that feeling" he extended his talons and closed the distance between them.

Logan Instinctively slashed with his right hand.

Sabretooth jumped over his attack and sliced his eyes.

Logan quickly backed away to give himself some breathing room but stopped himself when he felt no ground to step on behind him.

Logan's eyes healed and he kept them on Sabretooth, 'So whoever wins is sent to wherever Chuck and Magneto are. And I can't take on Magneto without the team'

"So whoever wins gets sent to sanctuary huh?" Logan asked.

"That's right runt, and you know I'm the one who belongs at his side, not you" Sabretooth said preparing to attack.

Logan looked behind him, he was at the edge of a cliff and right below him was the ocean. He faced his opponent once again and retracted his claws, "You're right, not me"

Sabretooth took advantage of this opportunity and hit Logan with a haymaker that knocked him off the cliff.

Sabretooth looked over the cliff and saw no sign of his nemesis. He laughed maniacally from the joy of his victory.

A metal sphere descended from the sky and opened up in front of him.

Sabertooth climbed in the sphere and it shot through the sky.

After it was gone Logan resurfaced from the water and spotted the helicopter that Sabretooth used to get here.

'At least he was dumb enough to leave it intact' Logan swam towards it.

* * *

 **Back at the Institute**

"Dean!"

"Dean wake up!"

Dean heard voices that brought him back to consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw some of his teammates huddled over him.

He sat upright and noticed he was in the backseat of the X-van.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he got up.

"We found you by the cliffside and brought you back with us" Kurt said.

Dean hopped out of the van along with the rest of them, "I remember seeing a metal sphere" he said as he stretched his ribcage.

"Yeah, basically this guy Magneto has been giving Mystique orders this whole time" Kitty said.

"He made them fight us to see who was the strongest. And whoever won was taken in those metal spheres and brought to Magneto" Evan said.

Dean sniffed a potent odor. He looked behind him and saw Toad, along with Eileen and Pyro standing a few feet away.

"So everyone besides us was taken to _Magneto_?" Dean asked to make sure he understood correctly.

"According to Toad, yeah" Kurt said.

Dean sighed, "Great" He said sarcastically, "Let's see if anyone's around"

The remaining X-men and Brotherhood went into the mansion.

"Whoa what happened in here?" Kurt said noticing the mess. It looked like a tornado had passed through the house.

"Oh my gosh" Kitty said looking around, this would take forever to fix.

"This place is trashed!" Evan said.

Toad hopped in, "Aw man, you guys live like slobs"

"Storm? Storm?" Kitty called her, "Hey are you in here?"

Mystique jumped from above and landed softly on the ground, "She's out. Can I take a message?" She looked like she wasn't having the best day.

"Hey, If you're still here, then that means you're a loser too! Haha" Toad started laughing.

Mystique grabbed Toad by his uniform angrily, "Don't ever call me that!" She said with hate in her voice.

"What _are_ you here for…mother?" Kurt asked using a word to describe her that felt strange to him.

Mystique's expression softened as she laid eyes on her son, "Simple truth" She let go of Toad, "Nobody discards me, especially not Magneto after all I've done for him. So I'm paying him a visit"

Mystique looked at the remaining Brotherhood and they looked eager to get some payback for being discarded. She then looked at the X-men, "We can go together, or we'll go alone"

"Oh you won't be alone" They heard behind them.

They looked back and saw Logan walk towards them.

"If Magneto's got our friends then we're going after him" Logan announced to his team.

"Good, but I know the man, so I'm calling the shots" Mystique said with a smug look as she crossed her arms.

"Heh!" Logan laughed before he got in her face, "Then get your own ride. X-men let's go" they followed him to the hangar.

"Oh, alright, fine!" Mystique pushed Toad forward, "But I expect to be consulted" they followed them.

Logan looked back at Dean and noticed his bloody shirt, "He beat you again?" He was referring to Kratos.

"He got _lucky_ " Dean said with a hint of bitterness.

"I'm not gonna be able to help you with him" Logan said letting him know now.

Dean looked determined, "He got lucky, that won't happen again" lightning sparked in his eyes.

Logan nodded, 'I think he's ready' "Now, when dealing with Magneto, anything metal can be used against you. So don't take any metal with you"

"Nothing?" Kitty asked curiously.

Logan stopped and turned around to face them, "No metal of any kind, you're lucky you don't have any fillings or I'd pull them out myself" he continued to lead them.

Dean took off his silver cross as he followed him. It didn't feel right leaving it behind, it always helped him stay in control. Whenever he felt himself slipping away into the darkness of his past he had something to remind him of his parents. Something to remind him to never repeat his mistakes.

Hopefully he could survive without it. However he still hasn't figured out how to take off his gauntlets.

'Wait a sec, we might need some backup for this. It might be weird bringing them along but it's worth a try' Dean thought as he pulled out his phone and made a call.

* * *

 **Miami, Florida**

The group had decided to have a beach day of their own.

Tim's phone was ringing where it was placed with the rest of their stuff.

They were playing volleyball on the beach.

Tim and Lily versus Jon and Billy.

"You ready for this?" Billy said preparing to serve.

"Waiting on you" Tim said rubbing his palms together.

Billy bumped the ball and it went over the net.

Lily bumped the ball up and Tim sent it back over.

Jon was about to send it back over when Billy zipped by and hit it first.

Jon looked at Billy with an irritated look.

Tim pushed the ball upwards and Lily lightly spiked the ball.

Jon went to bump it but Billy zipped by and bumped the ball before he could.

Jon grit his teeth angrily.

Lily dived to bump the ball because it was out of her reach.

The flew at a weird angle, leaving Tim no choice but to scissor kick it over the net.

Jon was about to smack it back over when Billy zipped in front of him and tapped the ball back over, leaving the opposite team no time to save it.

"CUT IT OUT!" Jon went to stomp on Billy but he moved out of the way, letting Jon's foot hit the sand kicking up a bunch of it.

"You take way too long" Billy gave his reasoning.

"Come here you little fuck face!" Jon chased Billy trying to strangle him.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

'Maybe next time' Dean thought.

"Wait what about the metal in you?" Evan asked Logan.

"Ain't nothing I can do about that porcupine" Logan said as they entered the hangar.

"But how are we going to get there without the X-jet?" Kurt asked.

"A very good question" Mystique wondered.

Logan placed his hand on the metal wall.

Everyone watched in confusion.

The spot where he placed his hand suddenly glowed, "I.D. recognized: Wolverine"

Underneath the spot where the X-jet would usually be, the floor opened up and a vehicle ascended on a platform.

The vehicle looked like a mixture between a helicopter and a fighter jet.

"Welcome to the first test flight of the XM-Velocity" Logan said in anticipation.

* * *

 **Asteroid M**

Scott was sitting by a balcony where he could stare out into the sky. He started thinking back to the day of the plane crash.

They only had two parachutes so his parents gave them to him and Alex.

"Scott!" Alex woke him up from his day dream, "Are you ok?"

"I'm just….I don't know, remembering" Scott said looking back at the sky in melancholy. Seeing his brother again stirred up some old feelings.

"Yeah" Alex agreed knowing the feeling all too well, "Still wakes me up at night"

Scott had pulled Alex's parachute for him and then pulled his own.

After that there was an explosion that sent flaming metal pieces of the plane raining down on them.

One actually hit Scott's parachute and he started descending much faster than he should have.

"I hit the ground pretty hard. And I spent 6 months in a coma. The hospital said I was the only one who made it. I wanted to be there for you Alex. Really I did I'm sorry" Scott said sincerely.

"Hey don't sweat it you know? I got along all right, my foster parents are pretty nice" Alex said not wanting him to feel bad.

Scott saw Alex rubbing his hands, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, man, joints are on fire. I've been to a bunch of doctors but nobody could tell me what it was. Until today, when I met Magneto. Now I know what I am" Alex said feeling some relief that he at least knows what's going on with him.

Scott sighed, "How has he promised to help you Alex?" he still didn't trust Magneto.

"Not just Alex, Scott" Magneto said interrupting their private moment, "You as well, everyone! Together we shall embark upon a wondrous renaissance. I invite you to be a part of it" Magneto lead them back inside where the rest of the Brotherhood were waiting.

"I built it right into the asteroid. Behold, the next step in mutant evolution" Magneto said gesturing to a closed thick metal door.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"A genetic enhancer. Perhaps you've heard of the legendary gems of Cyttorak?" Magneto asked curiously as he pulled out a small red gem from his belt, "Well they do exist" he held it high to show it, "Once believed to possess mystical properties, these stones actually emit a very distinctive radiation"

"Hey wait a minute! You mean you're gonna nuke us?" Alex asked feeling skeptical.

"I'm going to _evolve_ you! To finish your growth. No more pain Alex. And no more hiding behind that visor Scott. Your Powers will be fully realized giving you complete control" Magneto said, promising them both what they want.

"What about them?" Scott asked about his sleeping teammates, "I want em' released"

"They will be, but only after you've gone through the transformation. I want them to see what I'm offering" Magneto willed the door to the chamber to open, "And it is an offer Scott. I won't force you to go through it"

"We're supposed to just trust this thing works?" Scott asked, "You go through it then"

"I have, I am fully advanced" Magneto claimed, "But why don't I provide you with a real firsthand demonstration. Sabretooth" he waved him over.

Sabretooth willingly walked inside the chamber, a purple light shone on him, and then the chamber closed.

"In a few moments he'll emerge…reborn" Magneto said in fascination.

* * *

The Velocity blasted through the air getting closer to Asteroid M by the second.

It contained outfits that were identical to the X-men's except they were made without any metal as a precaution.

"Heh heh! Oh yeah! This thing cooks!" Logan said excitingly as he put more power into the thruster.

They all felt the jump as they were glued to their seats.

"Hear that metal straining?" Toad said getting scared, "We're breaking up I know it!"

"Couldn't be. This crate's built without an ounce of metal" Logan said smiling.

"None? That means were flying in what? Cheap plastic?" Eileen started panicking, "I need an airsick bag"

"I've got something huge on scanners, Asteroid M. 463 miles and closing" Mystique said.

Dean stared at Mystique, "Tell me about Magneto"

Mystique looked at him weirdly, "Why do you care?"

"I was taught to know my enemy, and considering I thought you were leading the Brotherhood this entire time, I'm in need of some information" Dean said.

"You know enough" Mystique said not wanting to speak about the man.

Dean's eyes narrowed, she seemed like the type of person who always had something to say. Why the change of heart?

"Think of Magneto and the Professor as two sides of the same coin" Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Charles has spent his entire life trying to help mutants, by showing them how to live amongst humans peacefully. He believes in a society where the two species can coexist" Logan said almost in admiration of the Professor, "Magneto however, believes that Mutants should be the only ones inhabiting the planet. He wants to exterminate humans"

"That's insane" Evan said.

"Why is he so cruel?" Kitty asked.

"He's seen the worst side of humanity" Logan said ominously.

* * *

 **Asteroid M**

The chamber opened and blinding purple light shone.

Sabretooth emerged from the chamber.

As he stepped out the ground rumbled slightly with each step.

His body grew in size, enough to shred the wife beater and the boots he was wearing. He also grew a thick layer of fur and his fangs extended to the point where they were sticking out of his closed mouth.

Sabretooth roared as he felt his new found power coursing through his vains.

He startled the teens in the room, except for Kratos.

Kratos observed Sabretooth's transformation curiously. If that machine could advance Mutants to their final stage of evolution what effect would it have on half-bloods?

"Boys…"Magneto spoke to the Summers brothers, "It's time to reach your full potential"

"What do you think Scott?" Alex asked his brother, "I want to, but…" he rubbed his aching hands, "But not without you"

The pain was visible on his little brother's face. Scott wanted to help his brother more than anything, and the only way to do it was to walk into that chamber.

Scott smiled, put his hand around his brother, and they walked into the chamber.

Magneto smirked deviously, "And now for an appreciative audience" he willed Charles' chamber to stop releasing the sleeping gas.

He slowly regained consciousness and saw Scott walking in the chamber with Alex.

Charles acted fast, 'Scott, I know what Magneto is doing. This machine will alter your mind, get out of there!'

Right as Scott was about to run out Magneto shut the door on him to keep him in there.

"Too late Charles, he's mine now" Magneto said with satisfaction as he stared at his old friend.

Scott started to panic after the door closed on them. They saw the purple light coming towards them.

"We have to get out of here" Scott said.

Right as he said that pain shot through their bodies.

Outside, they waited for the duo to emerge. The chamber door opened and they came out of the blinding purple light.

Charles watched with concern, what effects would this have on his student?

"Come…the world awaits you" Magneto said getting a better look at them.

Their appearance didn't change as drastically as Sabretooth's but there were some changes.

They grew slightly taller, and their bodies became perfectly fit. Which gave them a slightly older look.

Alex felt his hands, "Pain's gone" he said in relief, his voice a little deeper than before.

Magneto willed a metal plate to come out of the floor, liquified it, and morphed it into a ball the size of a basketball, "Show us your control"

Alex pointed an open palm at the ball and blasted it into oblivion with a blue energy beam.

Magneto looked upon Alex with pride, "Truly remarkable to wreak such….Havok, and that is what you'll be called" he then looked over to Scott, "Go on Cyclops, show us the color of your eyes"

Scott removed his visor and slowly opened his eyes. The crimson energy faded revealing the brown color of his eyes. He looked around and for the first time in years he could see all the actual colors of things, not just red.

"I…I can see" Scott said looking at his hand. He then threw his visor into the air and fired a small optic blast, destroying it, "I can perfectly control my powers"

"Yes, wasn't that what Charles promised to help you do?" Magneto asked.

Scott turned around to look at the Professor, "You told me not to go in, why would you want to keep this from me?"

"Scott, please listen to me, this enhancement has put you under his cont—"

"I'm in full control of my actions!" Scott shouted, "You were never planning on helping me were you? You just wanted another lackey to fight your battles for you

Magneto grinned, "Another benefit to your enhancement, your minds. They're purged of useless emotion, you should have a clearer perspective of our dominant roles here on earth"

"So you've resorted to brainwashing now" Charles stared at Magneto in disappointment.

Magneto stared back at him with a menacing glare, "This isn't a game Charles, a war is coming. The world may not know about us yet, but there are some out there that have already begun enslaving and hunting us down"

"They only fight us because they fear us, because they don't yet understand" Charles pleaded.

"They do understand, our mutant powers make us superior, that is why they fear us" Magneto replied to his idealistic view.

"That is why we must be peaceful, they must see that we are not a threat to mankind but are a part of it" Charles said.

Everyone looked back and forth between them, they both had valid arguments, it was clear they could debate for hours.

Magneto looked irritated, every time, Charles always had a retort, "Charles, when I was a boy I saw men executed. Women and Children, slaughtered. Each night I swore to myself, never again"

"I remember" Charles stated clearly, having not forgotten his friend's past, "I also remember cautioning you once upon a time that revenge would not bring you peace" he recalled a line he said once. A line he lives by and believes to be true.

"And I remember saying how peace was never an option. It wasn't then. It isn't now. Humans will never allow us to live in peace. Just because you have not seen me lately does not mean I am not preparing for the inevitable day when humans declare open hostility upon us" Magneto said.

"Eric, what you're doing is—"

"Enough of your banter!" Magneto shouted having had his fill of Charles' words, "I will enhance the rest of my followers, and I will strike first" he said clenching a fist.

Pietro looked excited to enter enhancer chamber, he knew he had to be next. He is his son after all.

"And I'll start with my most promising prospect, Kra—" Magneto was interrupted by an alarm.

Pietro frowned and clenched his fists in anger, he knew what name his father was going to say. It wasn't his son's.

Sabretooth stomped over to a nearby panel that showed something approaching on radar, "Aircraft"

"Really?" Magneto said amusingly, "Let's see who it is"He opened a hatch that revealed the sky above them.

Magneto saw the aircraft and attempted to pull it down but it didn't work. He tried again but his attempts were futile, "No metal!" he realized looking at Charles.

Charles smiled and shrugged.

"No matter, there's still something there for me to use" Magneto said reaching with his power.

* * *

The Velocity closed in on Asteroid M.

A hatch opened below them, just big enough for them to be spotted.

"Time for me to go" Logan said getting out of the pilot seat.

"Wait what?" Dean asked.

"He's gonna use me to bring down the Velocity, just land it and get inside!" Logan opened the side door and jumped out.

As he jumped out he lost control of his body and was flung into the rotor blades sending the Velocity spinning out of control.

Dean grabbed the controls and tried to steady the Velocity, "Brace for landing!" He saw a nearby small landing pad and aimed for it.

* * *

Magneto pulled Logan through the hatch and landed in front of him, creating a small crater from the impact.

Logan growled as he struggled to move, "Asshole" he muttered.

"Riveting" Magneto then flung Logan across the room with his magnetism.

Logan crashed into a panel, smashing it, resulting in it opening the door next to him.

The Velocity, now smoking and up in flames, crashed onto the landing pad and slid towards the now open doorway. The wings broke off as it slid into the narrow hall, creating sparks that flew everywhere.

"Boys..." Magneto said to his followers, "Defend us"

The Velocity stopped sliding at the edge of the doorway, blocking off the side doors.

Scott, Alex, and the Brotherhood approached the damaged aircraft.

Sabretooth stomped towards Logan.

Logan chuckled as he got on his feet, "Now you definitely look like big foo—"

Sabretooth grabbed Logan's head with one hand and threw him like a rag doll before he could move.

The Velocity was being engulfed in flames. The roof was torn off and Dean climbed out.

Kratos stared at his brother in annoyance, he was so persistent.

Dean glared menacingly, the flames that surrounded him gave him an imposing presence.

"I know you tryna look cool and all but THE MOTHAFUCKIN PLANE IS ON FIRE!" Toad yelled from inside.

"Shit, sorry" Dean hopped off the burning aircraft.

Kitty phased Evan and Eileen out with her.

Kurt teleported out with Pyro and Toad.

Mystique jumped out and landed in front of all of them, " _Knock knock_ "

"Mystique" Magneto said with distaste, "You never could take no for an answer"

"And you never understood loyalty!" Mystique morphed into a lion and charged at him.

Magneto willed a metal plate to come out of the floor, wrapped it around her, and stuck to the ceiling, "You act based on your emotions, that is why I can no longer tolerate you"

Dean spotted Scott standing with the Brotherhood without his visor, "You feelin alright there Scott?" they must have done something to him, because him not trying to help the Professor was out of character.

"I'm where I need to be" Scott claimed.

Lance looked at Scott weirdly, what the hell did that machine do to him?

"Scott what are you doing?" Kitty asked as she went to approach him.

Scott fired an optic blast at her.

Dean blocked it with his gauntlet, "I think he's made his choice"

"Dean!" Charles called out to him, "Scott and his brother have been genetically altered they're not themselves!"

Magneto turned around, having forgoten he was there.

"You have to safely free the rest of—" Charles was cut off as Magneto willed his chamber to release the sleeping gas once more.

"Sorry Charles, I can't have you interfering" Magneto said giving his intruders his full attention. Let's see if his followers could prove their worth a second time.

"Logan's got his hands full, and Mystique's got her own plan, so you'll have to handle the rest of them while I deal with my brother" Dean said staring him down, "And somehow free the others in the process"

"We'll do what we can" Evan sprouted spikes all over him, "Let's go!" the two groups ran into battle.

* * *

Author's note: _Oh what a cliffhanger, I know that sucks. This chapter ended up being way too big so I split it. Hope you enjoy!_


	59. Chapter 59 : Influence

Chapter 59

 _Influence_

Kratos approached and stopped right in front of him, "You're not going to escape this time" he said cracking his knuckles.

Dean shook his head, "Why do you wish me dead brother?"

"I told you before, I must prove to father I'm worthy of being his champion!" Kratos shouted, "As long as you live you'll be in my way"

Dean sighed, "Is that your final decision?" he asked wishing things could be different.

Kratos closed the distance between them and threw a punch.

Dean blocked and countered with a powerful uppercut that sent him flying upwards, "So be it"

* * *

Blob charged at Kurt who teleported at the last second, appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, "A body in motion stays in motion" he said as Blob ran face first into a rock hard wall.

Blob took a few steps backwards and fell on his back knocked out, he ran full speed thinking he was going to crush his opponent against the wall.

Lance created a shockwave that made Spyke lose his balance and fall. The shockwave made some debris fall from above him and was about to be crushed.

Kitty grabbed him and phasing him underground.

Lance heard something behind him and turned around with a fist pulled back. He stopped when he saw it was Kitty standing there.

"I'm sorry" Kitty said before Evan smashed a few of his spikes on the back of Lance's head.

* * *

Sabretooth held Logan by his neck with one hand, chocking him.

Logan struggled to breath.

Sabretooth grinned, "Finally, I have the power I need to end you"

Logan kneed his gut and it had no effect, so he repeatedly kneed him in the gut hoping it would do something.

Sabretooth laughed not feeling a thing, "Look how helpless you are" he smashed him into the ground, severely cracking it, and punched him over and over making a miniature crater.

Logan extended his claws and went to slash his face but he caught his hand.

Sabretooth forcefully moved his hand and went to stab him with his own claws.

Logan retracted them at the last second and kicked him off.

* * *

Pyro threw a few fireballs at Scott.

Scott fired optic blasts faster than he ever could before, enough to overwhelm his opponent.

Eileen fired an EM blast at Alex.

Alex deflected it with an energy blast of his own and then countered with another blast that hit Eileen knocking her on her back.

Alex stared at his hands in amazement, "This is so gnarly! I don't even feel drained when I use my power"

He was suddenly blasted with an EM blast from Eileen.

Alex winced as he dropped to one knee.

"Alex be careful!" Scott blasted Eileen and went in front of him to protect him, "You can't let your guard down"

Alex tried returning fire but the energy that he tried focusing to his palm instead went to his torso, "What's wrong with my powers?"

Pyro projected a stream of fire towards them.

Scott fired an optic beam that pushed back the stream and struck Pyro incinerating part of his outfit and knocking him back, "Her abilities mess with our powers if they hit us"

* * *

Pietro was in the midst of dodging Evan's spikes, avoiding Kitty's grasp, and evading Kurt's random teleport attacks.

"Is it me or are you guys having trouble?" Pietro asked standing still for a moment. He sidestepped to dodge some incoming spikes, then hopped over Kitty phasing out of the ground to grab him but was kicked in the back as Kurt teleported behind him in midair.

"No, we're just wearing you down" Evan said before firing a barrage of spikes.

Pietro instantly was back on his feet, "In your dreams" he zipped by him and swept his legs from under him.

Kurt teleported next to him but before he could do anything Pietro grabbed him and threw him into Kitty knocking them on their backs, "I'm leagues above you guys"

* * *

Dean jumped and threw a high kick and as Kratos blocked it he continued with a right punch which Kratos caught.

Kratos swung at him with his other hand but Dean ducked and then jumped over an incoming sweep.

As Dean was in the air he went for a kick to the head but Kratos ducked underneath it.

Using one hand to keep him off the ground, Kratos went to leg sweep Dean as he landed but he saw the incoming attack and moved just far enough that the sweep couldn't touch him.

Dean then launched himself up, over, and behind Kratos for a tornado kick.

Kratos ducked underneath it and then blocked an incoming elbow that was aimed at his neck. He then threw Dean away from him.

Dean landed softly on the ground before rushing back in. He tried overwhelming his brother with fast attacks.

Kratos managed to block all of them and counter attacked.

Dean blocked the incoming attacks but as one got through his defenses he acted quickly and kicked Kratos in the jaw.

Both of their attacks collided simultaneously. They were knocked back a few feet.

Both of them were bruised.

"What happened? You're not hitting as hard as before" Dean pointed out with a cocky grin.

"Then allow me to refresh your memory" Kratos charged at him. He put all his power into his punches.

Dean dodged his punches and countered with an uppercut to his gut.

Kratos gasped as he felt a surge of pain through his body, 'What's going on?!' he threw a right hook aimed for his face.

Dean ducked underneath it hit his ribcage with a left hook.

Kratos winced and continued his relentless attack.

Dean dodged his attacks and punched him in the jaw with enough power to send him skidding back a few feet.

Kratos shook off some minor dizziness. He looked at his brother with a frustrated look.

"You're wondering what happened" Dean said reading the look on his face, "Wondering why you're not winning as easily as last time" he rushed towards him and struck him in the ribcage again with a right hook.

Kratos hit him in the jaw with a right cross.

Dean's head turned from the force of the blow, then he faced him again before throwing a punch.

Kratos leaned forward, avoiding the punch, and struck his chest with an overhand left.

Dean dug his feet into the ground to keep him from skidding back, he couldn't let Kratos get any breathing room, and threw an underhand punch to the gut.

Kratos took the hit and hit Dean in the face with a downward punch.

Dean spat out blood from the powerful blow but he persevered. He threw another right hook to Kratos' ribcage.

Kratos ignored the pain he felt and grabbed Dean's hand before throwing a punch to his face.

Dean grabbed his hand and the two of them pushed against each other in a test of brute strength.

Kratos attempted to push him back but found himself unable to do so, "I don't understand!"

Dean grit his teeth as he held him back, "I've leveled the playing field" lightning began to spark around him, "We now stand on equal footing"

Kratos felt the slight sting from the lightning.

"At least in physical power" Dean headbutted him knocking him back.

* * *

Sabretooth kicked Logan into the stone wall cracking it, "I dunno about you, but I'm getting tired of all this itchy and scratchy garbage. You know, I slash you, you slash me, and our healing factors just make us better…"

Logan went to get back up, slowly, but Sabretooth wrapped both of his hands around his neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

"That's why it struck me that suffocating you might be the one way to actually finish this thing" Sabretooth said with anticipation, "God knows why I haven't thought of this before. I mean how does a healing factor fix a suffocated brain? And even if you do survive, you're gonna be a frickin vegetable for the rest of your life, right?!" he shouted maniacally.

Logan's turned red and looked like he was losing consciousness.

"You hear that popping noise in your skull runt? That's your brain cells exploding! You hear them snapping and crackling like rice krispies? I doubt you're ever gonna be on 'Who wants to be a millionaire' now…"

SNIKT!

Sabretooth loosened his grip as his eyes widened, he yelled from the pain he was under.

"Well at least I've got enough brains to cover my family jewels in a fight!" Logan shouted as he kicked Sabretooth away from him who was cradling what was left between his legs.

* * *

Eileen flew out of the way of an optic blast.

Scott had his hands full dealing with both of them and protecting Alex while his powers were on the frits.

Pyro projected a stream of fire at him.

Scott fired an optic beam to push it back.

Pyro manipulated the stream to wrap around the beam.

Scott leapt, avoiding the stream.

The stream of fire split into 4 different ones, came around, and went towards him again.

Scott pulled back his body and then fired a giant optic blast then encompassed all of the streams, disintegrating them.

The blast struck the rocky ceiling blowing off a good chunk of it.

Eileen then hit him with an EM blast to the back of the head.

Scott felt a sharp pain and lost control of his power. He tried firing an optic blast at her but the energy he gathered wouldn't leave his eyes.

Eileen then blasted both Scott and Alex, knocking them both out.

* * *

Kurt was teleporting around like crazy trying to catch Pietro, but he was impossible to catch.

Kitty reached out to grab him but he was too fast.

Evan, as usual, tried tagging him with his spikes but once again failed to hit his target.

Pietro zipped by each of them striking them and knocking them down ever so briefly to avoid being tagged.

The three of them grouped up, all panting from fatigue.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Kitty asked.

"I've tried everything, aiming where he is, where he's going, where he might be, nothing touches him" Evan said.

"I might have an idea" Kurt said, "Give me an opening"

"Come up with a plan?" Pietro asked as he zipped over to them.

Kitty reached for him making him flee.

Evan then shot spikes in the direction he was going resulting in him making a U turn.

As Pietro slowed to turn around Kurt managed to teleport and grab him.

Now you see, the thing about Kurt's power, and all powers is that it takes energy to use. When Kurt first started teleporting it used to drain him, but now that he grew accustomed to it it no longer has that effect. However it still drains those who he teleports with him, not a lot but enough to feel drained after a few

Kurt teleported dozens of times in the air, filling the area with the sulfurous smoke he leaves behind.

When he finished Kurt dropped from above with an unconscious Pietro.

Kitty and Evan caught them.

"You ok man?" Evan asked.

Kurt looked exhausted, barely keeping himself conscious, "I think so, I never used my power that much before"

* * *

Kratos was knocked back. For the first time in his life he was being beaten senseless by someone of equal ability.

"Your confidence is wavering" Dean noticed as he panted. He had a trail of blood trickling down his chin, bruises all over his body.

They were both in similar conditions.

Dean hit Kratos in the face with a haymaker that made him spew out blood.

Kratos grit his teeth in anger and started swinging wildly with all the energy he had left.

Dean used his superior speed to avoid as many hits as he could while he returned some of his own.

They began trading punches at an alarming rate.

Dean could see that his opponent's stamina was decreasing far faster than his own.

Kratos threw another punch aimed at his face.

Dean sidestepped, avoiding it, and hit him in the kidneys with a left hook.

Kratos dropped to his knees from the surge of pain.

Dean caught his breath, "Stay down"

Kratos chuckled as slowly got to his feet, "You think beating me is going to be that easy?!" He raised his fists and clenched them, "You're gonna have to put me down!" He punched Dean in the gut faster than anticipated.

Dean spewed out blood as he was sent skidding backwards.

Kratos waited to see how his brother would respond.

Dean wiped away the blood that was trickling down his chin, "You were right about one thing brother" he admitted, "My life of privilege did make me soft" He grunted as he forced his power to emerge. The lightning around him increased to crackling, "But you underestimated how much I could grow!" Dean punched him in the face knocking a few teeth out.

Kratos took a few steps back from the force of the hit. He shouted and ran at Dean with a pulled back fist.

Dean stood still letting him attack.

Kratos punched Dean in the face making his face turn.

The lightning began hugging Dean's skin, giving him a light golden glow, and the static electricity made his hair stand on end making it look spiky. It felt like his body was supercharged.

Dean's head turned, pushing back his fist, and glared at Kratos.

Kratos took a step back out of fear, just for a moment, then it turned into hate, "You…" he clenched his fist in rage, "I don't care what father said" he drew his adamantine blades from his back, "YOU DIE NOW!" he slashed at his neck to chop off his head.

Dean grit his teeth as he blocked both blades with his gauntlets and struggled to hold them back, "I don't…think so" he purposely fell back as he kicked Kratos into the air.

Kratos flew up and hit the rocky ceiling cracking it.

'I don't know how long this is going to last, so I better make good use of it' Dean pushed off the ground and leapt up as he pulled down his fist, readying for an uppercut. The lightning that was hugging his body began to focus around his fist.

Kratos then fell downward face first.

Dean struck him in the face with an uppercut and the energy that had built up exploded like a thunder.

Kratos fell to the ground, his face smoking, and unconscious.

Dean landed wobbly, he felt the surge of energy leave his body and the lightning faded, 'That took more out of me than I thought' his legs gave out from under him and he sat down, overwhelmed with fatigue.

Dean turned to see his teammates had prevailed against their opponents as well.

Magneto sighed, "Must I do everything myself" he willed several metal plates to come out of the floor.

Mystique changed from a lion to a mouse and escaped from the plate that was holding her, then she changed back into her humanoid form.

They all gathered behind Mystique.

"We need everyone else" Logan made their objective clear, "Taking him on is too much for any of us"

Dean was surprised at the lack of confidence he had in them, or was it that he had a lot of it for Magneto's abilities?

After resting briefly, Dean got up and joined them, "Running low on steam, we have to do this quickly"

Magneto floated over to the chambers, guarding them, "Attack at your own risk"

Toad hopped over to them.

"Where have you been?!" Mystique shouted.

"I only got beef with him" Toad pointed at Magneto, "I didn't wanna fight my boys" he said sheepishly.

"Whatever" Logan said before looking at Dean, "I'm not gonna be much help, so you're gonna have to take charge"

"No problem" Dean said preparing to charge, "If you find an opening cut the cables above the chambers" they attacked simultaneously.

Magneto immediately flung Logan across the room and wrapped a metal plate around him to keep him from moving.

Evan shot spikes at him.

Magneto moved a metal plate in front of him, blocking the spikes.

Kurt teleported behind him but a metal plate smacked into him.

Dean summoned a lightning bolt and threw it at him.

Magneto created a magnetic field around him and the lightning bolt struck it with no effect. He chuckled in response, "Don't you know that electricity is related to magnetism?"

'Good point' Dean thought, lightning won't have any effect on him.

Toad spit sludge at him.

Magneto threw a metal plate and wrapped it around Toad's upper body.

Mystique tried sneaking up behind him as a bird and then changed into a bear, falling towards him.

Magneto willed a few plates to merge together and wrapped around her completely.

Pyro fired two streams of fire at him.

Magneto blocked by putting up his magnetic field and willed the ball that contained Mystique to shrink forcing her to revert to her humanoid form, "You won't be escaping from that"

Eileen then fired an EM blast at him.

Magneto blocked that with a metal plate, if that hit him it could be over. He willed the metal plates underneath Pyro and Eileen to wrap around them.

Evan, seeing an opening, shot some spikes at the cables of the chambers.

Magneto blocked them with another plate and then flung it at him.

Kurt teleported, grabbed Evan, and ported out of there.

Kitty had been watching, she couldn't reach high enough to do anything, Magneto was way too high up. But if she could rush him… "Dean throw me" she whispered knowing he would hear.

Dean immediately knew what she was thinking. He ran over to her, grabbed her, and threw her.

Magneto put up a few plates in front of him.

Kitty phased through the plates and was about to grab him but he floated to the side, avoiding her.

"You know, I don't know much about you" Dean said as he tried to maneuver around the plates, "Besides the fact that you hate humans"

Magneto willed a plate to expand and wrap around him, "I have witnessed firsthand the death and destruction humans produce"

Dean broke through the plate, "Whatever it is that you saw, you have to realize that not all people are the same"

Magneto split a metal plate in half and morphed them to be sharper before he threw them at Dean.

Dean dodged both.

"When the dead bodies of your people pile in the hundreds before your eyes, I dare you to look upon humanity and not see them all as the same" Magneto said with bitterness in his voice.

Dean used his momentary distraction to rush him.

Magneto willed all the metal plates to fly towards him.

Dean jumped off each of them until he was a few feet away from him.

Magneto was about to put up a magnetic field around him when he spotted Dean's gauntlets. He changed his mind and decided to manipulate those instead. He reached out with his power but to his surprise found nothing to manipulate, "What?!"

Dean tackled Magneto, "Now!"

Evan shot spikes at the cables above the chambers.

The gas flow stopped and they all slowly woke.

They fell to the floor and Dean punched Magneto in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

Magneto grit his teeth in anger as he willed a metal plate to knock Dean off him.

Evan shattered the glass freeing everyone.

The previously downed Brotherhood began waking up as well.

Jean quickly freed anyone wrapped in metal, "What happened here?!"

"Too much to explain, where's the x-jet?!" Logan shouted.

"Observation deck, that way!" Charles pointed.

"Gather there o—"Wolverine was stomped on by Sabretooth and crushed the ground beneath his feet.

"Storm, Rogue, prepare the jet" Charles told them and they ran towards the observation deck, "Jean, let's get to Scott and Alex"

Magneto floated back into the air and willed the metal around the door way to the observation deck to crumble the rock around it and to block it.

"I'm not done with you yet, Evan" Pietro said as he ran circles around him and hitting him every so often. His speed was greatly reduced from before, making it easier to follow his movements.

"Hey, been here, done this" Evan sprouted spikes all over his body, "New game!" he shot them all in a straight line where he saw Pietro was heading.

Pietro was forced to stop in his tracks in order not to step on one, "Whoa! Tire hazard!" as he stood still Evan grinned at him, 'What the hell is he smiling about?' he thought as Rogue touched him and took his life force.

The others were caught between battling and escaping, Dean wasn't sure who to help.

"Brother" He heard behind him.

Dean turned around and saw Kratos slowly walking towards him, holding his face.

Kratos let go of his face. The right side of his face was charred, and his right eye was wounded and bleeding. Over his eye the wound looked like a lightning bolt, "This isn't over" he leapt at Dean, tackling him into the rocky wall severely damaging it.

The whole asteroid started shaking immensely.

"Enough with the tremors man!" Blob said to Lance.

"That ain't me, this rock's cracking up!" Lance said. All the steel pipes and rocks above their heads started to bend and break from the pressure.

Ororo was trying to clear the debris by projecting thunder at it, but she couldn't use a lot of power or else she might wreck the asteroid in the process.

Mystique leapt backwards as she tried to avoid two floating metal rods that were chasing her, courtesy of the master of magnetism. They missed her as she hid behind a boulder but they turned back around like boomerangs and smashed through the boulder as she leapt out of the way.

Magneto almost managed to intercept her with a kick of his own as Mystique was distracted but Mystique was a little faster.

Magneto sent the two metal rods at her again, but one was caught by Toad's hand and the other was caught by his tongue.

This gave Mystique the opportunity to strike. She jumped at the master of magnetism only to have a metal plate knock into her and send her into the enhancer.

"No! My enhancer!" Magneto yelled, "Get out of there!" he flew inside after her.

Toad hopped in front of Blob and Avalanche, "Now let's make like a Toad and hop to it"

"Hey which side are you on Toad?" Lance asked as he held Pietro over his shoulder.

"The side that lives, come on!" Toad led them towards the caved in doorway.

As Ororo was trying to clear a path with her thunder she heard some stomping behind her.

"Coming through!" Blob shouted as he charged at the rubble. He broke right through the rubble and the door.

Everyone started running out, "Get aboard the jet quickly!" Ororo told everyone.

Rogue zipped over to Ororo, "Scott and his brother are still here and Logan's got his hands full!"

"Go!" Ororo told Rogue who zipped out.

Dean noticed everyone making a run for it and the whole place falling apart, "Looks like we're going to have to cut this fight short"

"No! We need to finish this!" Kratos shouted.

"Maybe some other time" Dean swept his legs and sprinted for the exit.

Kratos grit his teeth as he fell, "COME BACK!" he yelled in rage.

Wolverine leapt at Sabretooth and slashed his chest.

Sabretooth healed almost instantly but before he could try and finish Wolverine a tornado formed and blew him into some rubble.

"Let's go Logan!" Ororo shouted.

Charles and Jean approached Scott and Alex.

Scott looked around and noticed the destruction, "You and the others….you're ruining everything! This was our chance to unite, all of us"

"Unite? For what Scott? And at what cost?" Jean asked, "Look what Magneto did to you!"

"He's helped me! I'm evolved. No more training. No more hurdles. My powers are now at _my_ mercy!" Scott said clenching his fists.

"Yeah, so you blasted your friends with it. I mean how united is that?" Jean asked.

"You don't understand. We _are_ the future" Alex said pointing to himself.

Jean looked at Scott in melancholy, "Really, Scott? I mean are you the future? Because if you are, I don't want any part of it" Jean walked away tearing.

Scott's heart started aching, he didn't know why but something Jean said must have affected him more than he knew.

"You're right, mutants shouldn't be divided, but we didn't draw the line. Magneto did" Charles said, "And it's still there, you've just crossed over it" Charles rolled towards the jet.

Scott looked at Alex, "I think we might have made a mistake"

The Professor rolled into the jet.

"What about the boys?" Logan asked.

"They'll do what they must" Charles said leaving the decision to them.

The asteroid was now filled with explosions. The chamber opened up and out came a totally different looking Mystique. Her body now was immensely muscular and almost looked masculine.

Right as she walked out Kratos walked right up to the machine. There's only one way to find out what it'll do to a half-blood.

Logan turned on the thrusters and was about to take off.

Jean looked outside to see if Scott could be seen anywhere but nothing. She looked over to the Professor.

"We couldn't force them. They're too powerful" Charles said to her.

Jean looked back and spotted them, "Here they come!"

Scott and Alex came running across the platform but just as they were in reaching distance to the X-jet the platform broke and the jet fell.

Before the jet could hit the ground head on it fired its thrusters and soared through the air.

Asteroid M's gravity stabilizer was destroyed so it started flipping over which resulted in Scott and Alex to slide off the platform.

"Whoa!" they yelled in unison.

In midair they held hands, mirroring what they did when they fell from the plane crash. They looked at each other and they knew what to do.

They shoot their beams at the ground to slow their decent and soften the icy ground below. They hit the ground and they landed in a huge puddle of water.

The x-jet floated above them and descended so they could get on. The side door opened and Jean was there, "Scott!"

Scott couldn't help but smile.

Out of nowhere Asteroid M started to break apart.

The X-jet had to move in order to avoid being crushed by the debris.

Two metal spheres shot out of Asteroid M before it started falling down.

Judging by how fast it was descending, Scott and Alex needed to destroy Asteroid M in order to escape.

"Ready Bro?" Scott asked as his eyes glowed red.

"Ready!" Alex said as his fists glowed blue.

They both fired the most powerful beams they could muster in unison and hit he center of the asteroid together.

The asteroid's descent slowed down a bit and explosions increased throughout the whole base. The beams shot clear through the asteroid right before it exploded into a million pieces in midair.

Right before it exploded however, another metal sphere flew out.

The explosion sent some sort of energy shockwave then hit the sphere as well as Scott and Alex.

The effects of the power up chamber reversed and their bodies reverted back to their original state.

Alex collapsed to the floor while Scott closed his eyes out of necessity.

The X-jet landed and Jean ran over to them with Scott's visor in her hand, "Easy Scott, I'm here"

"Jean…is everyone ok?" Scott asked.

Jean put on his glasses, "See for yourself"

Scott opened his eyes to see the red image of Jean smiling. He then looked over to the X-jet and saw everyone else standing there.

"I'm sorry, all of you" Scott said sincerely, "Professor, I just—you know, I….I made some bad choices"

"More like misinformed choices" Charles gave him some credit, "But we owe you our lives, both you and your brother"

Toad grunted where he was standing with the rest of the Brotherhood, "I wonder what's gonna happen to us?"

"3 metal spheres shot out of that asteroid before it blew. Mystique is out there, believe it, and she'll be back" Lance said knowing her too well. That lady doesn't let go of a grudge.

"So much for Havok huh?" Alex said to his brother.

Scott laughed, "Yeah"

"Hey Scott, if nothing else, at least I have my brother back. And that's what really matters to me" Alex said finding some joy from all this.

"Yeah, me too. And I promise, nothing is ever going to split us up again" Scott hugged his little brother.

Charles rolled towards them, "With time Alex, your powers will emerge on their own. And if you'll allow, we will be there to help you along the way. All of us, together, unified, cause we are the x-men" he said proudly.

Alex nodded, "I like the sound of that"

Scott looked ecstatic, "You mean it? You'll come to the institute?"

"Absolutomoundo" Alex said with a smirk.

Scott looked at him weirdly, he'll have to get used to his surfer talk.

* * *

Author's note: _Hope it was worth the wait, I'll try to keep these coming every week. Enjoy_ ;)


	60. Chapter 60 : It never ends

Chapter 60

 _It never ends_

 **At the Institute**

The X-men left the Brotherhood at the boarding house and returned home.

After a long day's rest, and repairing the damages done to the mansion, Charles assembled everyone for a debrief.

"I expect a lot of you have questions" Charles figured, "I'll start things off by confirming that in a few days Alex will be joining us as our newest recruit"

Scott smirked, he's glad his brother decided to follow his footsteps.

"I think above everything we'd like to know your backstory and relationship with Magneto" Dean said.

Charles nodded, "As you know, my life's mission is to help mutantkind to leave amongst humans peacefully. And in order to achieve that I came up with the idea of the X-men, a group of mutants that could stop an imminent threat from rogue mutants with ill intentions"

"That basically sums up what we do" Evan admitted.

"Some of you are already aware of this, others might not have realized, but you aren't the first team of X-men I've formed" Charles said.

Scott and Jean already knew that, the others however never considered the possibility.

Charles then lifted off his lap an old photograph, torn and faded at the edges and he places it down on the desk.

It was the only thing he needed to show the assembled group around him for the moment. It's a group photo of several individuals dressed in some kind of blue and yellow costumes. Everyone gathered in around the desk and had a closer look.

"Who are they?" Jean asked, her brow drawn down deeply in puzzlement. She didn't recognize any of their faces.

"Most of them you haven't heard of, except for these two" Charles pointed at two people, a man and a woman standing next to each other.

Dean looked closely, the woman he'd never seen before but the man…"That's…Magneto?"

Charles nodded, "And the woman is Mystique"

"WHAT?!" Kurt and Rogue shouted in unison.

"Once upon a time they were my -allies and closest friends" Charles said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You've known him for a long time then" Kitty said speaking her thoughts.

"Yes, when I met him he was a troubled young man with a mission to hunt down a man named Sebastian Shaw" Charles said.

Dean recognized the name, "The founder of Shaw Industries?"

"The same man" Charles confirmed, "He played a pivotal role in causing Erik severe childhood trauma"

"What did he do?" Kurt asked.

Charles sighed, he disliked recalling Erik's tragic past, "Sebastian was the one who triggered Erik's mutation. He and his family were jews from Poland and were taken to a concentration camp. Sebastian murdered his parents and tortured him to study his mutation. Luckily he was freed, but the damage was done"

Dean finally understood. That's why Magneto despises humanity, he's was exposed it's worse kind, the Nazis.

"That is why Erik hates humans. That is why he will stop at nothing until he finds Sebastian and exacts his revenge" Charles said feeling sorry for his friend, being consumed with hate was a shame. The good he could have done.

Dean looked confused, "Wait something doesn't add up. I realize that being a mutant probably increases your lifespan, which explains why you and Magneto are still around, but Shaw must have been at least in his thirties if he was an officer at a concentration camp in WWII. And I've seen pictures of him in the 70's, he looked pretty young to me, and on top of that he's supposed to be dead. I heard he died like in the early 2000's?"

Charles smirked, "Very perceptive, and you're right. Mutants do have a longer lifespan, their abilities has a lasting effect on their physical bodies. However Shaw is also a mutant, he has the ability to absorb energy to empower him and restore his youth"

"So you think he faked his death so he could disappear?" Scott asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind" Charles said confidently, "That's what he did"

"So he was tracking this guy down, what else?" Rogue asked.

"I helped him hone his abilities and together, with the help of our friend Hank, we created Cerebro. After recruiting a few mutants, we formed the first team and tried to prevent the Cuban missile crisis" Charles said.

"You were involved in that?" Jean asked sounding surprised, that was mainly a human affair.

"We were forced to interfere. You see Sebastian Shaw was a part of a secret society of wealthy elites, called the Hellfire Club" Charles said.

"What's their deal?" Evan asked.

"They conspire to control world affairs, by masterminding events and planting agents in government and corporations, in order to gain political power and influence to establish a New World Order. Similar to some of the most widely known and elaborate conspiracy theories, they lurk in the shadows and pulling the strings and levers of power" Charles said.

"And because they hold the power anyone who does know about them keeps their mouth shut and the ones that don't laugh at the thought of their existence" Dean figured.

Charles nodded, "Precisely. We successfully stopped the crisis, but the soldiers fired upon us, seeing us as enemies. That was the last straw before he turned against humanity" he sighed in disappointment, "I tried so many times to get him to change his ways, to help him"

Jean could see that losing him was a big deal to the Professor, "You must have been really close"

Charles smirked slightly, "We were once, it only made our schism that much more serious" he glanced at his legs, "Things were never the same"

Dean spotted that look and put two and two together, "He's the one that paralyzed you"

Charles for a moment had a fearful look, "There was a moment, when his wife was murdered, that even my words couldn't calm his rage. He attempted to commit an act of violence that would have doomed all of mutant kind, hence I was forced to stop him. I succeeded, but at a price"

"And we come full circle" Evan said, as they caught up with the present.

"All I can say is that I regret not telling you about him, and that even though you were severely underprepared, you still succeeded. I'm proud of all of you" Charles said with a warm smile.

Kurt smirked, "We did kick ass"

"Yeah like we beat Magneto" Kitty said sounding excited.

Logan chuckled, "Whoa there, beat? You distracted him. If he actually wanted to kill you from the begging we'd all be dead"

That brought silence to the group.

"The fact is none of you have the raw power to take on Magneto at full power" Logan said with a serious face, "The only one who can take him is Chuck, and even then it's impossible to breach his mind with his helmet on"

"Helmet?" Scott asked.

"His helmet is made from a unique alloy that blocks telepathy" Charles said.

"Let's hope he doesn't come back any time soon" Dean said.

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

Jon and Tim were practicing by the wooden logs.

Lily and Billy watched on the sidelines.

Tim leapt over Jon, struck him in the back with his wooden staff, and landed behind him.

Jon planted his feet and was unaffected by the strike. He turned around, slowly, and faced his opponent.

Jon swung his staff diagonally.

Tim backflipped avoiding the staff.

Jon's staff shattered one of the logs it struck.

Tim's eyes widened, "Shit"

Jon stepped forward trying to close the distance between them.

Tim acted quickly and thrusted his staff, hitting Jon's foot that was midair, making him lose his balance and sending him tumbling off.

Billy started laughing hysterically.

Jon, who landed on his face, looked up with an angry expression.

Tim sighed, "C'mon man" he was trying to get Jon to learn.

Billy laughed so hard he fell on his back with his legs kicking up in the air, "That was funnier than Shaq falling down!"

Lily punched his shoulder, "Stop being such an ass"

"Ow" Billy said rubbing his shoulder, "I can't help it"

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Jean knocked on the door to the Professor's study.

"Come in Jean" Charles said.

Jean walked in without having any weird feelings towards hearing her name.

Charles smirked, finally someone who didn't find it weird.

"Professor, I didn't want to bring this up before in front of everyone. But do you remember when you put those mental blocks in my head to help control my power?" Jean asked.

Charles nodded, "Yes, your power was overwhelming you. It had to be done"

"I won't argue with that, however since we encountered Magneto I've been having flashbacks from before I came to the Institute. Was he the man that came to visit me?" Jean asked.

Charles looked grim, "It was, he brought out an uneasiness within you that made you lose control. So I placed a hypnotic suggestion in your mind to make you forget Magneto"

"I understand" Jean said, "At least now I'm in control"

"Considering there haven't been any outbursts, I would agree" Charles said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor" Jean got up.

"I'm just happy everything turned out alright" Charles said.

As Jean opened the door to leave she ran into Dean who was on his way in.

"Hey" Dean said with a friendly smile.

"Hey, can we talk later?" Jean asked.

Dean nodded, "Sure" he walked in and sat down.

"What brings you here young son of Zeus?" Charles asked.

Dean looked at him with an odd expression, "It sounds weird when you say it"

Charles nodded, "It did didn't it?"

Dean agreed, "Let's stick with my name"

"Right, how can I help you then?" Charles asked.

"It's just…that whole thing with Shaw… I can't wrap my head around it. How can people...how can an organization like that exist and no one has done anything about it?" Dean wanted to know.

"There are always people who wish to use power for their own ends...and the Hellfire Club has been around for centuries. It's insidious and has wormed it's way into every facet of the civilized world. Shaw is the Black King...they rank themselves after chess pieces...he is the Black King of the New York branch. There is an LA branch, a London branch, Paris, Berlin, Moscow, Beijing, Tokyo, Sydney, Rio...I could go on but I think you get the idea. That's why we could never win. You take down one branch there's at least 50 more. You try and expose them but they control most media. You can't defeat the Inner Circle. You can only hope to survive them"

"I don't believe that" Dean said with determination, "Something like that needs to be exposed"

Charles actually admired Dean's fire. "Perhaps I am cynical, perhaps our previous experience has tainted my view. Even if you are right Dean, that's not a battle that can be won in quick order. That's a long hard fight. A fight I wanted to protect you all from which is why I have never mentioned any of this. As long as you didn't know the Inner Circle existed they had no interest in you"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm gonna be on their radar now?"

"Not unless you start openly talking about them" Charles said.

"I guess this is a problem too big for me to solve right now" Dean figured.

Charles smirked, "I'm afraid so. Your way is the direct one, but theirs is anything but that. They're conniving, deceitful, you're not ready for such foes yet"

Dean smirked, "They better pray that day never comes"

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

The day faded away bringing forth the night.

Everyone had cleared the training areas, all except for one.

Jon practiced by the staff and logs. He hated losing at that exercise, because it was almost like handling his axe without the axe head. Which meant he needed work.

So after a while of failing constantly he decided to train on his own, at night, when no one could see or bother him.

Jon stepped forward to another log, twirled the staff slowly, rotated 180 and swung the staff horizontally.

He then stepped backwards, pretending to avoid a hit, and swung high for a strike to the head.

"These night sessions of yours have brought much improvement" Chiron said admiring his form.

Jon was startled and almost fell off, "You surprised me"

"Always anticipate the unexpected. Good work Jon" Chiron said.

"This was my little secret" Jon said not wanting anyone to know.

"Now it's ours, here" Chiron tossed him a cloth.

"What's this for?" Jon asked not understanding.

"You're ready to progress to the next level, do it blindfolded" Chiron said with a smirk.

"You never quit do you?" Jon asked, he always pushed everyone to be better.

"Never, never, ever quit" Chiron said in a serious tone.

Jon sighed and put the blindfold on, "As long as this gets Billy to shut up"

"He who angers you conquers you" Chiron said.

Jon paused, "Anger can help you survive"

Chiron sighed, "Anger clouds the mind, it is an unconquerable enemy. You are unique among your friends, for you choose to face this enemy alone. Beware not to be consumed by it" he trotted away leaving him on his own.

Jon's eyes narrowed as he stared at the blindfold.

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Forge kept himself busy by tinkering with the Danger Room, he tried to keep the room updated as much as possible.

That meaning updated to Forge's standards, he was always figuring out new ways to improve.

Eventually he would have to live here to keep the Danger Room updated. Which of course will happen eventually but not now, he's not ready to leave his parents just yet.

It had only been months since his rescue from the middleverse and he still was getting used to the outside world.

Dean walked up to him, "Hey! I heard my favorite inventor was here"

Forge stopped what he was doing, "Hey, I heard you were using the hell out of the gravity simulator"

"Absolutely, that thing is amazing" Dean commended him, "I had some ideas about some improvements"

Forge nodded with a distant look, "I see"

Dean noticed his odd look, "You ok?"

"I um…I don't know. You ever feel…out of place?" Forge asked awkwardly.

Dean couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "If you only knew how silly of a question that is"

Forge didn't understand what he meant.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Son of a god? Don't belong here nor on Olympus because I'm a half-blood? No one understands what it's like to be me?" He listed a few points.

Forge gave him a sheepish smile, "I see what you mean"

"So I'm gonna take a guess and assume that you've been having a hard time adjusting" Dean said.

"You're right on the money. I thought it would have been easier to adjust, but it's not. My parents are so old now, I can't be myself and use my power around them or they freak out. They're always looking to the past when all I wanna do is catch up to the present" Forge said.

Dean placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Forge, you have a school full of people just like you right here. Just move in"

"I feel weird leaving them alone again" Forge said.

"Except this time you'll be a 15 minute drive away" Dean pointed out.

Forge nodded, "True"

"You're wasting your potential over there dude, at least here you walk around with robotic arms and no one will bat an eye" Dean said.

Forge sighed, "It was only a matter of time before I joined the X-men"

"Might as well start now that you'll have another newbie with you, Scott's brother is joining too" Dean said.

"Scott's got a brother?" Forge asked.

"Long story, he'll be here in a few days" Dean said.

"Then consider me already moved in" Forge said with a smile.

"That's great, we'll talk again when you come back" Dean said motioning to leave.

"Oh wait" Forge stopped him with a smile. He went over to his bag, "I fixed and improved my dimension breacher" he took something out.

"That's what you named it?" Dean said not approving of the name.

"You don't like it?" Forge asked.

"It sounds dorky, but whatever you made it" Dean said.

Forge showed him a small contraption. It looked like a gun, underneath where the magazine would be was a glowing attachment, most likely the energy source. There were buttons in the back where the hammer would be and there was a small rectangular screen that displayed some numbers. 439,6616,74

"Interesting, what're those numbers?" Dean asked.

"Those are like coordinates, that's where we are right now" Forge took the dimension breacher and typed in new coordinates.

439,6616,66

Forge then activated the dimension breacher and it fired black energy that opened a portal, "And this place I think you'll recognize" the portal showed the underworld where they went the last time, "It's completely safe"

Dean looked nervous, "Ok ok just close it"

Forge closed the portal without any trouble.

Dean relaxed, "Alright" he took the device and looked at the numbers, "You changed the last two numbers to get to the underworld, but what happens if you change the other ones?"

"Well one of these batteries has enough charge to open four portals to the underworld. I tried changing one of the higher numbers and nothing happened so it probably needs more power. As far as where it could lead to, most likely other dimensions, or if you believe in multiverse theory—"

"Alternate universes" Dean said finishing his sentence.

Dean suddenly felt dizzy and his head started ringing. He grunted as he massaged his right temple.

"Is something wrong?" Forge asked noticing the change in his body language.

Dean felt something in the core of his body, it was like he got heavier, sort of. It was hard to explain, "I don't know, I feel strange. I should go, it was nice seeing you" He hurried out of there.

Forge scratched his head, what was that about?

* * *

Dean knocked on Jean's door.

"Come in" She said.

Dean came in and closed the door behind him, "Hey, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Mostly us, and a little bit of you. I feel like things have been weird between us lately" Jean admitted.

"Well, we've both been busy. What with school about to finish, my responsibilities, everything that's happened, I haven't had time to really address it" Dean said.

Jean nodded, "Sorry if I sounded needy, I've just been so frustrated lately because you're not around that much"

"I know, it's been tough. But things have calmed down a little" Dean said.

Jean stared into his eyes, "You seem a little different since Asteroid M. I think beating your brother has helped you fight your demons"

"Some of them" Dean added.

"At least now you won't need to train" Jean figured.

Dean frowned, "Jean, I might not go as hard as before but I can never stop training all together. It's too important to me and what I do"

Jean nodded in understanding, "I get it, it's a part of you" she looked at him in melancholy as she tenderly grasped his hands, "Just don't push me out of your life"

Dean placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close, "I'm not pushing you out, It's just hard trying to manage everything with so little time"

Jean frowned.

Dean sighed, "I'll try my best to see you more" he cupped her face, "Ok?"

Jean nodded, "Ok"

Dean leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

Jean lifted his shirt and traced her hand over his chest.

Dean started kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear.

Jean let out a pleasurable moan.

Dean picked her up and brought her over to the bed.

Jean sat upright, grabbed his shirt, and practically ripped it off. She pulled him on top of her with her telekinesis and kissed him again.

Dean unzipped her pants and slid his hand under her panties.

Jean gasped and moaned in pleasure. She placed her hands on his back and clawed his back as she moaned out loud.

* * *

Hours later, Dean was in his bed sound asleep. However his peaceful rest wouldn't last.

A dream appeared before his mind's eye.

 _He was running through an alley, with a look of pure terror._

 _Dean looked a little different in the dream. He had frosted hair, he was thinner than usual, and he wore unusually tight leather clothing. He was also bloodied and bruised, looking like he just lost a fight._

 _He held a bronze sword as he ran down the alley._

 _Dean ran into a crossroad, right or left. He chose to run left all the way to the corner and put his back against the wall. He breathed heavily and beads of sweat dripped down his brow mixing with the blood that was oozing out of a gash on his forehead._

 _Suddenly he heard the sound of crackling lightning nearby and Dean froze._

" _You know there's no point in hiding!" Someone shouted in amusement._

 _Dean started shaking in terror of his pursuer. He peaked his head out of the corner to look._

 _A dark figure surrounded by crackling red lightning stood at the crossroad, "It's only a matter time before I get what I want" he looked to the left._

 _Dean brought his head back and covered his mouth to lessen the sound of his breathing, 'Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me'_

 _He heard footsteps walking away from him._

 _Dean peaked his head again and didn't see him anymore. He exhaled in relief._

 _A black armored hand punched through the wall right next to his head._

 _Dean leapt upwards in a panic._

 _The figure shattered the wall and laughed maniacally, "That's it, RUN!"_

 _Dean landed on the roof of the building and ran for his life. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could._

 _He looked back to see if he was being pursued but didn't see anything._

 _Dean knocked into something and fell on his ass._

 _The figure stood in front of him. He had black armored greaves, gauntlets, chest-plate, and sharp pointed shoulder pads. His arms were bare, his pants were torn and shredded as if he'd been through hundreds of battles in the last few hours._

 _His face was hidden by his messy shoulder length hair. The only thing that could be seen was the red lightning flashing in his eyes._

 _Dean turned tail._

 _The figure grabbed his leg, swung him overhead, and smashed him through the roof._

 _Dean broke through a few floors before he crashed in the basement making a small crater. His body was completely trashed, to the point where he couldn't even move._

 _He deliriously looked upwards at the gaping holes. With his blurry vision he watched the figure defy gravity and slowly descend towards him._

 _Dean desperately tried to move but his body wouldn't obey him._

 _The figure landed softly on the ground. He stomped on Dean's chest and caved it in._

 _Dean cried out from the pain._

 _The figure leaned in closer, and as he did Dean saw that his face was a mirror of his own. He looked just like him except he had the look of a psychopath._ _His eyes had a murderous stare_ _and his_ _evil smirk would have given anyone chills._ _  
_

" _You've wasted your power long enough" The disfigured Dean said as he stood up straight again._

 _Then all of a sudden, a black slate slid out of his gauntlet and he held it in his hand. Then it started growing in his hand._

 _It morphed into a large, thick, long sword made of black steel. It must have been 7 feet long and 3 feet wide._

 _Dean lifted the blade and held it overhead as if it was as light as a feather, "_ _It's time to put it to better use_ _!" he swung his weapon downward while laughing maniacally._

Dean jolted out of his sleep in a cold sweat. He ran his fingers through his hair, pressing his palms hard against his skull, trying to make sense of what he saw in his dream.

Was it a dream? It felt far more real than that.

But then again those people weren't exactly him.

Dean sighed and laid back down, 'It's probably nothing' he went back to sleep.

 _If I knew then that it absolutely wasn't nothing, I might've been able to prevent a lot of death_

* * *

Author's note: _And I wonder how this'll turn out, we'll just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoy, read and review!_


	61. Chapter 61 : Predetermined destiny

Chapter 61

 _Predetermined destiny_

Far away from the civilized world, hidden in the sea of monsters, lied the island of Nova Roma.

The Roman Empire was vast in its glory days, however during the fall of Rome, it's remnants escaped to this island.

They've remained secluded over the centuries, keeping their existence a secret, and maintaining their culture and way of life.

They worshipped the Roman gods, with the addition of Selene.

Unbeknownst to the people of Nova Roma, Selene was a mutant. But they had no knowledge of the X-gene.

She was worshipped as a goddess and worked to maintain the isolation of the island so she could maintain control, and control is something that has slipped away from her as of late.

Lucius Antonius Aquilla, the consul of their republic, has sprung a rebellion to rise against her tyranny.

His rebellion forced Selene to push back her plans to unite her forces with that of Camp Jupiter, in order to begin her conquest of Camp Half-blood.

Although her luck has changed. Selene managed to capture princess Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla, Lucius' daughter. And with her in Selene's grasp, Lucius won't dare make a move.

It was currently nighttime. The moon was at its fullest, which meant that it was time for the lunar ceremony.

Since Selene was a patron of the moon, she demanded the sacrifice of a young maiden every full moon.

Seven figures walked the uphill path that led to the volcano.

The one in front wore a white cloak, the next five wore grey cloaks, and the last wore a black cloak.

They walked up to the edge of the volcano that was steaming hot.

The soles of their sandals singed from the heat emanating from the ground.

The white cloaked figure, who stood the closest to the volcano, removed their hood.

It was a young girl, caramel skin, light brown hair, and golden eyes. She looked into the pool of lava below in horror.

"It's time my dear" The figure in black stepped forward. Selene removed her hood, her hair was onyx black, as well as her eyes. Her skin was pale, and her stare was just as cold.

Amara turned around in fear, "Please Selene, I'm sure my father can see reason. I—"

"It's too late for that" Selene said inching closer to her.

Amara went to take a step back but stopped as she accidentally knocked a rock loose that fell into the lava.

Selene brushed a few strands of hair out of Amara's face, "Such a beauty" she said in admiration, which was strange considering how cruel she was known to be, "You have nothing to fear" she turned Amara around, "Soon you shall be reborn"

Amara began to tremble, she was petrified. Selene was far too powerful to fight against, and she couldn't run, so she had no choice.

Amara closed her eyes and prayed, 'Lord Jupiter, please lend me your aid'

Selene then gave Amara a light push that sent her flying towards the pool of lava.

Amara's eyes teared, 'Don't let Selene rule over Nova Roma' she dropped into the lava.

Selene closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "The night has swallowed another"

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

A speedboat stopped by the dock. A young man jumped out of the boat and sprinted for the big house.

He had light brown hair and the same elvish features of the Hermes cabin. He wore dark clothing and was armed with only a dagger.

On the porch of the big house, as always, sat Mr. D.

The young man stopped in front of him, "Where's Chiron?!" He asked in a hurry.

"The sandpits" Mr. D said sounding uninterested.

The young man ran in that direction.

Over by the sandpits, Chiron was overseeing a training session.

Lily, Jon, and Billy stood by Chiron as Dean and Tim sparred.

Dean blocked a thrust and then slid his blade forward before swinging it downward.

Tim held up his staff horizontally and blocked it.

Dean then kicked him in the chest sending Tim skidding backwards.

Tim dug his staff into the ground bringing him to a stop. He twirled his staff and used the end that was in the ground to knock up a stone. He then hit the stone with his staff sending it flying towards Dean.

Dean deflected it with his blade.

Tim used the distraction to cover the distance between them and stab his shoulder.

Dean grabbed the staff before it could embed too deep.

Tim pushed as hard as he could.

Dean felt his grip slipping so he threw his blade.

Tim let go of his staff and caught his blade.

Dean grabbed the staff and thrusted towards his thigh.

Tim deflected the thrust and slashed diagonally.

Dean blocked with his gauntlet and punched him with the same hand in one swift move.

Tim took a few steps back from the force of the hit. He moved his jaw around to relax it.

Dean rotated his shoulder that was wounded.

Tim held up Dean's blade, "You mind?"

Dean shrugged and tossed the staff.

Tim then tossed the blade and they made a fair exchange.

"Chiron!" The young man ran stopped in front of him, panting from exhaustion.

"Joey" Chiron said with surprise, "I wasn't aware you had returned"

"We don't have time to waste, Selene is preparing to dispatch her forces" Joey said.

Chiron's expression changed from surprised to one of grave concern, "We must act quickly" he looked at Dean and his team, "Come with me"

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Charles was using Cerebro at the moment. He always liked to keep tabs on the mutant population of the world. Just to know how many there are and to keep searching for possible members.

As of late he's noticed the population growing ever larger. Very soon it's going to be impossible for mutants to stay hidden.

Charles sighed, 'If only we had room for all of them'

Suddenly a new mutant signature appeared on the map.

Charles noticed it, "What have we here" he looked at where the signature appeared, "That's odd, it's in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle" he queried.

On the map there should be nothing but ocean where the signature was.

"It could be someone lost at sea" Charles figured as he focused on the person.

* * *

 **Nova Roma**

The pool of lava began to rise, building up pressure.

When the lava reached the peak of the volcano a hand came out of it and tried to pull itself out.

A person covered in lava climbed out of the volcano and the pool slowly drained.

The person stood up and all the loose lava dripped off revealing Amara in a fiery form.

Her body was in an energized form, emitting intense light and heat, almost identical to that of the lava.

Amara looked at herself in amazement, perhaps the Jupiter heard her prayer.

Charles tried reading her surface thoughts but found it difficult to understand her. Her brain was hardwired to a different dialect.

So he used his telepathy to access the language center of her brain, studied it, and learned her language.

'Now let's see what you're doing here' Charles shuffled through her memories and her knowledge to find out where she was.

Amara felt a strange sensation in her head and her fiery form vanished, leaving her completely naked.

Charles' brow furrowed, her situation was unsettling. Hopefully she could stay out of trouble until he thought of a way to handle this.

* * *

 **At Camp Half-blood**

Dean and the others followed Chiron into the big house.

Joey placed a hand drawn map on the table, "I managed to scout the island pretty well without being caught"

"That definitely helps" Chiron admitted.

"A little explanation would be helpful" Tim pointed out.

"Come closer" Chiron said lowering his voice, making sure no one outside could hear what they were talking about.

They walked over and stood around the table.

"What I'm about to tell you _cannot_ leave this room, understand?" Chiron asked.

They nodded in understanding.

"There is an Island in the sea of monsters, called Nova Roma. During the fall of Rome, some of its people escaped to this island and have lived on in isolation ever since" Chiron said.

Billy looked confused, "What's the sea of monsters?"

"Much like Olympus and the Underworld, the Sea tends to move around following the light of the Western World. It was originally in the Mediterranean Sea in the ancient times. Because of its large triangular size, the Mist hasn't been able to hide it completely and the area has become famous among mortals because of the planes and ships that disappear there. The Sea of Monsters is known to mortals as the Bermuda Triangle" Chiron said.

"That explains that" Dean said, "What about this Selene?"

"Selene Gallio is the founder and ruler of Nova Roma. She's an ancient sorceress with the ability to sustain herself by draining the life force of other human beings into herself. If she drains a person's entire life force, the victim dies and crumbles to dust in seconds. If Selene only drains the victim's life force partially, she achieves a measure of control over her victim's mind, thereby subverting them to her will" Joey said.

"Sorceress? So she can do magic?" Jon asked curiously.

Chiron shook his head, "Not exactly, you see the origin of her power is not from witchcraft. Her power is godly"

Lily looked concerned, "Explain"

"Selene was only born with the ability to drain people's life force nothing more. She worshipped the moon and all its deities, performing numerous sacrifices every solstice. Then the lunar god Sin took note of her actions, found her beauty mesmerizing, and granted her an audience" Chiron said.

"The Mesopotamian god?" Tim queried.

Chiron was about to say something.

"You just confirmed that there are other pantheons! I knew it" Tim said in excitement, "Tell me how many!"

"This isn't the time to—"

"Tell me how many there are at the moment and I'll let it be for now" Tim offered with a smirk.

Chiron sighed, "2" he said reluctantly.

Tim contemplated on that, 'That means it's just ours and one other one. Egyptian? Norse? Mayan? Hindu? But then again if all of the other ones did exist at some point what happened? Some sort of cataclysmic event?'

"So he granted her an audience then what?" Jon asked.

"He totally fucked her and his dick gave her powers" Billy assumed.

"I don't think it works like that" Tim chuckled in amusement.

Chiron looked skeptical, "Yes and no"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Please clarify"

"According to the story I heard" Chiron clarified, "He took her to his bed and drained his life force after she…" he shifted uncomfortably, "Consumed his _essence_ " he said awkwardly.

"Essence?" Dean queried.

Chiron's gaze moved to Dean's lower regions.

Dean looked down to see what he was looking at.

Tim's eyes widened, "Wait….you're telling me…"

Dean looked up in horror, "She ate…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Chiron gave them a serious expression.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean said shuddering at the thought.

Tim held his stomach, "I don't feel so good"

Lily looked disgusted, "Ew"

Jon looked confused, "I feel like the thigh would have been more filling"

"The fuck is wrong with you dude" Tim said not enjoying the image of that.

Jon shrugged.

Billy scratched his head, "I don't get it"

"It's better off you don't" Dean said as he looked back at Chiron, "You were saying?"

"Right, as you might have deduced, Selene is not exactly a kind or just person" Chiron said.

"I actually find castration to be a good sign of leadership" Tim said sarcastically as he took in deep breaths.

Billy looked clueless.

Jon rolled his eyes, "She ate his dick!"

Billy blinked a few times, "Anyone else turned on right now?" He said with a smirk.

Tim facepalmed.

"Selene rules through intimidation and fear" Joey said, "Not too long ago the consul, Lucius Antonius Aquilla, lead a rebellion against her. With the majority of the people backing him it was only a matter of time before everyone turned on her. That's why she kidnapped princess Amara, Lucius' daughter, and promised to execute her if he didn't come out of hiding"

"If Selene gets her hands on Lucius she'll kill him and then have full control of Nova Roma and it's army" Chiron said.

"You're afraid she might join forces with Camp Jupiter?" Lily asked.

Chiron looked surprised, "You knew—"

"The amazons know about both camps yes" Lily said.

"Camp _Jupiter_?" Dean queried.

Tim crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "More stuff you haven't told us about?"

Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is going to be a long day"

"You might as well be honest with us, Lily will still tell us if you don't" Dean said.

Chiron gave in, "This camp has been attacked many times" he admitted, "One such event happened during the civil war"

"You mean the American Civil War, like 150 years ago?" Tim asked.

"Again yes and no" Chiron said, "The two conflicts, mortal and demigod, mirrored each other, as they usually do in western history. Look at any civil war or revolution from the fall of Rome onward, and it marks a time when demigods also fought one another. But _that_ Civil War was particularly horrible. For American mortals, it is still their bloodiest conflict of all time, worse than their casualties in the two World Wars. For demigods, it was equally devastating. Even back then this valley was Camp Half-Blood. There was a horrible battle in these woods lasting for days, with terrible losses on both sides"

"So what's the deal with this Camp Jupiter?" Billy asked.

"They are a camp of half-bloods like yourselves, except they're Roman" Chiron said.

"I thought Roman and Greek were practically the same" Dean figured.

Tim looked skeptical, "Not exactly"

"Well…" Chiron considered his words, "Some gods are only Roman, like Janus, or Pompona. But even the major Greek gods…it's not just their names that changed, their attributes changed, they even had slightly different personalities. The gods were Roman almost as long as they were Greek. It was a big empire that lasted for centuries, so of course their Roman aspects are still a big part of their character"

"How exactly are they different?" Dean asked.

"They became more warlike, they didn't mingle with mortals as much, they were harsher, more powerful…the gods of an empire" Chiron said.

Jon scoffed, "More powerful my ass"

"So how come we haven't heard anything about Camp Jupiter until now?" Billy asked.

"After the American Civil war, the gods were so horrified by the toll it took on their children, that they swore it would never happen again, the two groups were separated. The gods bent all their will, wove the Mist as tightly as they could, to make sure the enemies never remembered each other, never met on their quests, so that bloodshed could be avoided. We've had several close calls since then, the 1960's were particularly dicey, but we've managed to avoid another civil war—at least so far" Chiron said.

"And If Selene joins forces with them we'll have even bigger problems" Lily said.

"Ok that makes sense" Dean said.

"I need a team to infiltrate the island and assassinate her" Chiron said not sounding very proud of that.

"So us then" Tim figured.

Chiron rolled his eyes, "Yes, you"

Dean reviewed this whole situation in his mind, _assassinate_ , sounds like something Hydra would've had him do. It's also something he would rather not do if he didn't have to, but this was one of those special cases. Also this makes him the most qualified person for the job.

Joey looked at his map, "Selene's temple resides at the base of the volcano" he pointed at the marked spot, "There's only one road that leads to it, and it has 5 posts manned by her personal guard. If we tried to go around we'd be spotted and ambushed"

"What if we climbed over the mountain and went straight to the temple?" Jon asked.

"Her guard could still come to her aid, we're better off taking care of them first and fighting her alone" Joey said.

"The only question now is how we're getting there" Lily said.

"My speedboat isn't big enough for all of us" Joey said.

"I could have the Hephaestus cabin build you a ship, but it would take a couple of days" Chiron said.

"Time is of the essence" Tim added as he tried to think of a solution.

A lightbulb lit up in Dean's mind, "How bout a jet?"

Lily looked at him weirdly, "Where are we gonna get a jet from?"

Dean smirked, "I know some people"

* * *

 **At the Institute**

Charles sat in his study with Logan and Storm, discussing their best course of action on how to handle his newest discovery.

"Chuck, this is a whole new level of weird, even for us" Logan admitted.

"Does that mean we shouldn't help this poor girl?" Storm asked.

"No, I'm just advising caution. You said this girl viewed this lady oppressor like a god, and according to bolt boy those exist. We can't just walk in there expecting to handle the situation like it's Sabretooth or something" Logan said.

"I'm aware, I don't wish to endanger anyone's life. However I simply cannot ignore the peril these people are in" Charles said.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"We'll speak of this later" Charles told them, "Come in" he announced.

Dean walked in and saw all the adults, "Am I interrupting something?"

Charles smiled and interlocked his fingers, "Not at all, what do you need?"

Dean closed the door behind him, "I have a strange request"

"What might that be?" Charles asked.

"I'd like to borrow the X-jet" Dean said plainly.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

Dean sighed, "It's a long story so I'll be brief. Apparently there's this Island called Nova Roma that's being taken over by this ancient sorceress Selene that plans on attacking my camp. Chiron has given my team a quest to stop her from doing that and we need a way to get there as soon as possible"

Logan stared at him, "You've gotta be kidding me"

"Looks like we have no choice" Storm said.

Charles shook his head, "Once again you're right in the middle of trouble"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Did I miss something?"

"This morning a new mutant signature appeared. I looked to investigate with Cerebro and came across a girl on this island that you speak of. This girl, Amara, was thrown into an active volcano as a sacrifice which triggered her mutation allowing her to survive. I scanned her mind and found out about this Selene. Since then I've been pondering on what to do" Charles said.

"Then help me" Dean said excitingly, "We just need the X-jet"

"Isn't this Selene supposed to be like a god?" Storm asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, she only poses as one and assumed the name of an actual goddess. Chiron assured us she wasn't on the same tier as a god"

"Then maybe your team and ours should join forces and handle this together" Logan offered.

"That would definitely increase our chances" Charles said optimistically, "Together capturing Selene wouldn't be too much trouble"

Dean shifted uncomfortably, "Professor…I don't think you understand" he stared at him with a serious look, "Our mission isn't to capture her…it's to eliminate her"

The mood in the room suddenly changed.

Charles' expression hardened, "Out of the question"

"Professor" Dean said calmly, "I understand that you're a pacifist, which I respect, but this woman doesn't seem like the type that'll simply let herself be captured without murdering the people who attempt it"

"You expect us to let you go off and be judge, jury, and executioner?" Storm asked.

"I expect you to see this rationally. You think we'll be able to defeat Selene without attacking with our full force?" Dean asked, "What about her guards? I've been told she has 5 half-blood guards. _5 half bloods_! With weapons and armor, probably as powerful as me or more, trying to kill us. You think you'll be able to easily subdue them?"

Charles sighed, he hated the fact that he had no real counter argument.

"I don't like this any more than you do…but it has to be done" Dean said.

Logan had kept quiet, mostly because he knew ultimately the kid was right.

Charles stared at Dean. He looked determined, not eager in any way, more like willing to help despite what he had to do.

"Before I make my decision, I would like to speak to this Chiron" Charles demanded.

Dean nodded, "Fine, I'll be waiting in the hangar" he walked out.

Logan got up and caught up to him.

Dean stopped and turned around, "What? You're gonna try to talk me out of it too?"

Logan shook his head, "No" he looked at him with a sad face, "I see the kind of decisions you have to make and it scares me"

Dean frowned.

"You're just a kid for god's sake, you should be living your life like one. Not bearing the burden of handling these disasters" Logan said.

 _And he was right of course. Too many times was I obligated to handle something that I wasn't fully prepared for, and every time it slowly chipped away at my psyche._

Dean buried his worries and doubts within him, "We don't have time to waste" he kept on walking.

* * *

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

The X-Jet landed outside the camp borders.

Charles, Logan, and Dean walked down the ramp.

"Logan, stay here with the jet" Charles said.

Logan leaned on the ramp and looked from afar as he lit a cigar, "Sure thing Chuck"

Dean and Charles approached the border.

"Try not to stare too much, and if we come across Mr. D make sure to be polite" Dean recommended.

Charles nodded in understanding.

They reached the border.

"I Dean Nobili give you permission to enter the camp" Dean said.

Thunder shook the hillside.

Charles looked confused.

"Invisible force field, don't ask" Dean said before he led him to the big house.

Charles followed Dean but at the same time looked around him in fascination.

Young boys and girls, training with weapons by the sandpits. Beautiful gardens by the cabins with these strange creatures lurking around the trees, perhaps those were dryads?

Then a satyr walked in the opposite direction. He noticed Charles staring and glared at him, "What're you lookin at cue ball?" He snorted as he walked by.

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Rude little fellow"

"Told you not to stare" Dean said as they arrived at the big house.

Mr. D lowered his magazine and stared at Charles, "Brother, a mortal seems to have followed you in, would you mind disposing of it?" He went back to carelessly reading his wine magazine.

Charles leaned over, "I'm guessing this is the man you were talking about?"

Dean nodded.

Charles cleared his throat, "Mr. D it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Charles—"

"I wouldn't bother with the name, I won't remember it" Mr. D said without looking away from his magazine.

Charles frowned in annoyance.

Chiron then trotted out of the big house, "Ah Dean, you've returned" he looked at Charles, "And with a guest"

"Chiron, this is my landlord" Dean jokingly gestured to the Professor.

Charles rolled his eyes, " _Ha ha_ " he faked a laugh.

Chiron smirked, "You must be Charles Xavier, I've heard a lot about you" he offered his hand.

"Good things I hope" Charles shook it.

"I don't mean to be rude but we don't have much time on our hands, can you help us Professor?" Chiron asked.

Charles' brow furrowed, "May I speak with you in private?" He asked Chiron.

"As you wish" Chiron said trotting next to the rolling Professor.

Dean stood still and waited patiently.

Chiron and Charles stopped.

Charles looked over and saw Dean still standing there. He looked back at Chiron and reached him telepathically, 'I hope you don't mind but I'd rather not have him listen to us'

'Not a problem, It's been a while since I've done this' Chiron admitted.

Charles wasn't sure what he meant but continued anyways, 'Are you sure sending a boy to assassinate someone is a good idea?'

Chiron nodded in understanding, so that's why he's here, 'He's the best chance we have at the moment' he said confidently.

'There's no one else? No older half-bloods?' Charles asked.

'You overestimate their lifespan' Chiron said plainly, 'Our world is a dangerous one, some of them choose to go live off on their own devoid from my protection, others die along the way, some even abandon us to join with the enemy. The rest are smart and stay here, out of those that have, Dean has surpassed them all' he claimed proudly.

'But he's just a boy, he's too young to be brandished a killer. You must see that' Charles hoped.

Chiron shook his head, 'Charles, you're a smart man that cares about him, I can see that. But you look at things as black, white, and gray. One day you'll realize that there's a whole other color spectrum out there that you've been missing'

Charles sighed, 'He already has troubles from his past, I can tell, I find it unwise to put more weight on his shoulders'

Chiron's eyes narrowed, 'You think this is troublesome? You have no idea what's coming. He'll need all the experience he can get just to survive'

That reminded Charles of something, 'You're referring to the prophecy?'

Chiron became visually uncomfortable, 'Prophecy?'

'Yes the prophecy' Charles confirmed.

Chiron leaned closer and stared at Charles with a serious look, ' _Which one?_ '

Charles' eyes widened, 'How many are there?'

'That concern Dean or in general?' Chiron asked.

'That concern Dean' Charles said.

'The ones that I know of? 3' Chiron admitted, 'Which one is known to you?'

'The one of the savior and the destroyer' Charles said.

Chiron looked grim, 'Then you're aware of the most dire one, how did you come by this?'

'The Sorcerer Supreme is a good friend of mine' Charles said.

Chiron nodded, 'I see. Then I'll be completely honest with you. Everything he's been through, all the he will endure, these heavy burdens I place upon him, and the challenges his father has set in store for him…it's all to prepare him for this inevitable battle. I've looked into his heart, and I know he's the savior, if you shelter him from his trials you'll be dooming us all'

Charles frowned and looked sad, all these expectations the gods have placed upon a boy, their cruelty is astounding. He looked back at Chiron, 'I…' he paused for a moment, 'His parents entrusted me with keeping him safe, what if he fails?'

'One cannot try if one does not dream. One cannot fail if one does not try. One cannot learn if one has not failed. One cannot strive if one does not learn. One cannot dream if one does not strive. Because every dream is a goal and every goal has a first step and every first step starts an adventure, and because every adventure has the chance of failure, we think it is not worth the attempt' Chiron said, 'I understand your concern, I've felt it through the countless students I've trained. But his parents have been aware of his destiny since the day he was born'

Charles looked shocked, they knew?

'The decision is yours Xavier, help us and save lives, or don't and simply delay the inevitable' Chiron gave him his options.

Charles accepted defeat, 'I will help you, however I will accompany them as a safety precaution'

'As long as you don't help unless absolutely necessary' Chiron reminded him.

'Fair enough' Charles rolled back towards Dean, "We better get a move on" he then went back to the jet.

Dean then looked at Chiron who approached him, "What did you tell him?"

"What was necessary" Chiron said ominously.

* * *

Author's note: _A lot of info dropped, certain people will have words. I thought Amara's origin was too interesting to pass up writing, I don't know if I'll do an origin chapter for all the new mutants but maybe a few. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the read. Please review!_ :)


	62. Chapter 62 : Roman isn't always better

Chapter 62

 _Roman isn't always better_

 **Nova Roma**

Amara managed to find a tattered cloth to cover her bare body and hurried to find her father.

She walked through the street, avoiding eye contact so no one would recognize her.

Amara stopped in front of an old broken down home. She knocked three times and waited.

" _Ingressum_?" A man asked behind the door.

" _Si pateris_ " Amara replied.

The man opened the door and Amara ran in before he closed and locked it again.

"Amara where have you been? Your father has gone mad in your absence" Quintus said with worry in his voice.

"Selene took me! She tried to sacrifice me!" Amara cried out before she ran to his arms in tears, "I was terrified" she whispered in fear.

Quintus stroked the back of her head, "It's alright now child, you're safe, you managed to escape"

Amara then remembered, "No I didn't" she backed away from him, "I had no chance to run away" she said in fear, "She pushed me into new Vesuvius, I-I thought Pluto would claim my soul but Jupiter answered my prayers!" She said with hope in her voice, "When I fell, the fire hugged my skin and rose to push me out"

"Thank the Parcae you're alive then" Quintus said.

"Where is my father now? I must speak with him" Amara said.

Quintus looked grim, "He marched with his forces into battle with Selene when he heard you were sacrificed"

Amara's eyes widened, "I have to stop him!" She ran as fast as she could.

* * *

 **Aboard the X-jet**

Dean sat in the pilot seat and flew the jet to the coordinates the Professor had set as fast as he could.

"Everything ok?" Charles asked.

"Yeah I got this" Dean assured him.

Charles nodded and then rolled towards Logan who was staring at the others cautiously.

"As I was saying, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" Charles said giving them a warm greeting.

"Do you shine that?" Billy asked the Professor curiously, pointing at his head, "Or does it naturally glisten?"

Charles' brow furrowed as he considered the odd opening question, "It's natural"

Tim looked around and analyzed the X-jet, "This doesn't look like a standard SR-71" he pointed out.

"It's not, a good friend of mine built this and the Air Force copied the design. But it wasn't a perfect copy" Charles added.

Tim's looked surprised, "So this is the original then?"

Charles nodded, "Indeed"

That made Tim even more interested. He joined Dean in the copilot seat.

Jon smirked as he sized up Logan, then he looked at Billy, "He needs some milk"

Logan extended his claws, "Maybe I could borrow a few feet from you"

Jon smiled and went to get up.

"Jon" Lily said sternly, "Save it for later"

Jon sat back down with his arms crossed and pouted.

Logan retracted his claws as he glanced at Lily, 'At least three out of five have some brains'

Joey looked around in confusion, this is the team that Chiron chose?

* * *

 **Nova Roma**

Lucius was in the midst of a battle.

He had attempted to storm Selene's temple by force, the actions of a mourning father, but was stopped at the first post by her forces lead by one of her personal guards.

Lucius blocked a downward slash with his shield and thrusted his gladius into his opponent's gut.

His opponent dropped to the ground and bled out.

Lucius looked around him and saw that he was being pushed back. He glanced over at Selene's guard.

A dark haired woman with her hair cut short to her shoulders. Blood sprayed on her face.

Her body was covered in iron armor with golden highlights and a red tattered cloth hanging from her shoulder blades that used to be a mantle. She held a gladius and a small round parma shield that both had the same iron to gold color scheme.

Aemilia, daughter of Bellona. The lowest of the guards, and yet still mightier than any other mortal on Nova Roma. She probably slew the majority of his men.

'If she falls we might stand a chance' Lucius thought before he charged at her.

Aemilia sliced the head off her opponent's shoulders and glanced to her side just in time to notice Lucius. She blocked his horizontal slash with her shield and kicked him in the chest sending him tumbling back.

Lucius stopped tumbling and clutched his now bruised ribcage, 'Even with my armor she still hurt me' he got up again and slashed diagonally.

Aemilia blocked his attack with her blade and spun around before she struck him in the face with her shield.

Lucius' nose was smashed and he fell on his back. She was faster, stronger, and more capable than he could ever be.

Aemilia kicked his gladius to the side and pointed hers at his throat.

The fighting stopped as the soldiers saw their leader at the mercy of Aemilia.

Then, Selene descended from the sky.

She wore iron plated boots that went up to her thighs, her torso was covered in an armored corset, she wore iron plated gloves that went up to her biceps, and over her shoulders hung a mantle that was held together by a locket with the symbol of a crescent moon. Her entire outfit was dark blue.

Selene landed softly on the ground, "Did you really think you could get past my guards?" She asked amusingly as she slowly walked over to him.

Aemilia backed away now that her mistress was in control of the situation.

"I was prepared to die trying" Lucius claimed.

Selene shook her head and cupped his face, "Such a disappointment" she said with pity in her voice, "Your father and I had such high hopes for you"

Lucius pulled away from her in disgust, "My father was a fool for ever submitting to your will!"

Selene smirked, he always hated it when she brought up his father, "Your so called consul has led you to defeat" She spoke out loud to the soldiers, "Now watch as he pays the price for standing against me!" She placed her palm on his forehead and began absorbing his life force.

"Wait!" Amara ran onto the battlefield.

Selene stopped what she was doing, not looking surprised that Amara was alive.

Amara got on her knees, "Please I beg you Selene, spare my father's life" She pleaded.

Selene chuckled, "Why should I?"

Lucius glanced at his daughter, "Amara…" he muttered in shock.

Amara placed a hand over her heart, "I swear on my ancestors, if you spare my father, I will undoubtedly serve you as the next consul" she promised with fear in her eyes, her father was the only family she had left.

Selene smirked, "I suppose this makes you useless then" she let go of Lucius, letting his lifeless body drop. She looked out to the crowd of soldiers, "Return to your homes, tomorrow we begin the conquest to rebuild Rome to its former glory!"

The soldiers that were loyal to her moved out immediately, the ones that weren't soon followed their example, not wanting to incur Selene's wrath. Now that there was no one to oppose her, fear would persuade all others to submit to her will.

Selene extended her hand, "Come my dear, I must prepare you"

Amara took her hand and they floated together towards her temple.

* * *

 **Aboard the X-jet**

Logan piloted the jet since they were getting close, letting Dean prepare himself.

He wore his X-man uniform underneath his armor, and had his sword and shield strapped to his back.

Dean walked over to his teammates who were also armed and ready, "Listen up guys"

They all gave him their attention. Even the Professor listened to see how he acts as a leader.

"We've never done something like this before. Which means we have to take this seriously" Dean said with emphasis on the serious, "Some of you might have a problem killing, some of you might not. Selene and her guards are the only ones we have to take out, anyone else is knockout only"

They nodded in understanding.

"So we can't have fun?" Billy asked.

Dean smirked and rolled his eyes, "You can have fun, but not at the expense of the mission"

"Lit!" Billy said in excitement.

"Now when it comes to Selene, Chiron specified that mortal wounds won't kill her. Decapitation is the only way to do it" Dean said.

"And at all costs, don't let her touch you or she'll heal her injuries or possibly bend you to her will" Joey said.

"Considering her reputation, I was already planning on that" Tim said.

Logan activates the jet's camouflage, "We're getting close to the coordinates but I can't see anything"

Dean walked to the front of the jet and looked outside.

The whole island was shrouded in myst, normal people would just see a sea spire and stay clear of the shallow rocky water.

"It's there, I'll guide you down" Dean said.

Joey tightened the lasses on his boots.

Tim glanced at him and only saw a dagger as a weapon, "Is that all you're gonna need?"

"I was never really much of a fighter" Joey admitted, "Stealth and espionage was more of my forte, that's why Chiron chose me to spy on Selene"

"How long have you been doing this?" Tim asked.

"5 years" Joey said.

"Damn that's a long time" Tim said, "So you weren't around for the whole Trump thing?" He figured.

Joey looked confused, "What about him?"

"He's President now" Tim said laughing lightly.

Joey's eyes widened, "What?!"

Logan made the jet descend.

"Yeah just set her down right here" Dean said.

Logan landed the jet and suddenly the myst cleared allowing him to see the island he landed on, "This is tripy"

"Everyone ready?" Dean asked one final time.

They all nodded.

"Logan and I will stay here, but should you need our help we won't be far" Charles assured them.

"That's good to know Prof" Dean said.

"Why don't I set up a telepathic link between all of us to make things easier" Charles said as he did it.

Dean looked concerned, "Wait I don't think that's a—"

Right as Charles created the link their minds were filled with loud erratic thoughts.

'DEN! Dun dun dun dun dun DEN! DEN! DEN! Dun dun dun dun dun DEN! DEN! DEN! Dun dun dun dun dun DEN! DEN! DENNNNNNN!' They heard a loud obnoxious voice singing eye of the tiger.

Every single person in the room looked at Billy who wasn't paying attention and was in his own world.

'Risin' up, back on the street

took my time, took my chances

went the distance

now i'm back on my feet

just a man and his will to survive' Billy sang in his head as he moved around to the beat he imagined. He then noticed everyone was looking at him, "What?"

'The fuck are you idiots looking at?' Billy thought. His eyes wandered to Lily's chest, 'I can't wait to squish my cock between those tits'

Lily's eye started twitching and she had a murderous look on her face before she went to clobber him.

Dean held back Lily, "I think that's a bad idea"

"Absolutely right" Charles agreed as he removed it and lowered the ramp.

"You can keep in touch with me" Dean said as he still held back Lily.

"You think that witch was bad just wait and see what I do to him when I get my hands on him!" Lily shouted.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, "Joey lead the way"

They went outside and Joey led them towards the city.

Even from far away they easily spotted the first guard post, still some bodies and dried pools of blood on the ground.

"There was a battle, something must have happened while I was gone" Joey said fearing the worst.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "We need to know what" he thought as loud as he could, 'Professor, there's remnants of a battle. Can you try reading the minds of some people to figure out what happened?'

'I'll see what I can do' Charles said as he started his search.

"So that's the first guard post?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, just try not to be seen. I don't want to be forced into battle unprepared" Joey said.

'I've uncovered some unsettling information' Charles said, 'I read the mind of one of the soldiers that used to be loyal to Lucius'

'Used to?' Dean queried.

'Apparently Lucius attempted to storm Selene's temple by force when he thought his daughter was dead and was defeated in battle. Selene was going to kill him but Amara stopped her by swearing allegiance to her, giving Selene full control over Nova Roma' Charles said.

Dean relayed this information to his teammates.

"Not good at all, that means Selene will be making her move soon. We should hurry" Joey insisted as he motioned to leave.

"Wait" Tim said.

Dean looked at his friend.

"If Lucius is still alive he might be able to help us" Tim pointed out, "Assuming we can find him in the next hour"

"I've followed him a few times before to his hideout, it's possible he could be there" Joey figured.

"Then let's go, I'm itching for a fight" Jon said impatiently.

* * *

Quintus helped Lucius into their hideout. He was still drained from the battle earlier.

Lucius had a look of despair, "I've failed Quintus, as a leader and as a father"

"You did the best you could" Quintus assured him as he set him down on a chair.

"If I had known Amara was still alive…I wouldn't have been so rash, or foolish!" Lucius flipped over the table in front of him out of anger.

"Calm yourself" Quintus pleaded, "You're in no condition to be doing this"

Lucius grabbed Quintus by his shirt, "Don't you understand?! I've doomed Nova Roma to be ruled by a tyrant!" He let him go, "And now my daughter is forced to obey her…and I can do nothing.." he said hopelessly.

Quintus was trying to hold on to the little hope he had left but things were looking grim.

"Selene can kill me any time she wants, It's only a matter of time before she gets rid of me" Lucius said predicting his inevitable death. He glanced at the doorway and saw figures standing in the dark.

Lucius became overwhelmed with fear and drew his gladius as he stood on his feet.

Quintus looked behind him and backed away as he saw the figures walking towards them.

Lucius sloppily swung his blade downward.

A figure raised his hand and blocked the attack with his gauntlet with ease. Then golden lightning began to spark around him, revealing the figures.

Lucius looked at the gauntlet and saw the golden lightning bolt on it. He backed away slowly and dropped his gladius.

" _Immortales_!" Quintus shouted.

Both Quintus and Lucius dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.

Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Ummm?"

"What did he say?" Billy asked not understanding latin.

"That means Immortal" Lily said.

"I know but why kneel?" Dean wondered.

"They worship our parents, so they see you as a deity" Tim said.

Dean felt uncomfortable, " _Please get up_ " he spoke in latin.

Lucius and Quintus got on their feet, flabbergasted that a son of Jupiter stood before them.

Joey spoke in latin, " _Honorable consul Lucius, we have come to rid your island of Selene_ "

Jon scratched his head, not knowing what he said.

" _The gods have answered my prayers, you've arrived at our darkest hour_ " Lucius said feeling relieved that they were here.

" _We need you to help us_ " Dean said plainly, explaining why they were here.

Lucius looked confused, " _Me? I could barely defend myself against her guards. The people no longer see me as their leader_ "

" _Selene has seen to that herself_ " Quintus said, "Nova Romans no longer have any choice but to recognize her as our leader"

" _Romans value strength, do they not?_ " Tim asked the consul.

Lucius' expression hardened, " _Strength above all, and Selene's is greater than anyone's I've ever seen_ "

Dean slowly walked towards Lucius, his lightning sparking faster around his body, " _Selene won't make it through the night_ " he claimed with purpose in his voice.

Lucius nervously shook, " _I meant no offense_ "

Joey felt intimidated by the son of Zeus, when he releases his power it's like he has this commanding presence.

" _But defeating her is not enough, the people need to see her fall_ " Tim said.

" _H-how will we know when to approach the temple?_ " Quintus asked with a hint of worry in his voice, whether it was from Dean's presence or the thought of approaching Selene's temple he didn't know.

" _Wait for our signal_ " Lily said.

" _But_ —"

" _You'll know it when you see it_ " Dean cut off Lucius before they all left, "Let's get to those posts"

Billy and Jon looked confused, they were the only ones who had no idea what was being said.

* * *

Amara stood inside Selene's temple, staring at the lady herself who sat on her throne.

"You don't seem surprised that I'm alive" Amara stated from what she could see.

She wore an elegant, traditional Roman dress. Open sandals, that were tied up to her calves, upon her feet. Her hair was perfectly braided and sitting amongst it was a small tiara.

Selene sat with her legs crossed, flashing the same amused smile she always had, "I told you, you would be reborn. I knew there was power in you"

"Power? The gods blessed me with their—"

"Oh don't waste your breath with that nonsense" Selene said not sounding very fond of the deities she chooses to identify as, "The gods couldn't care less about you, or me, or this pathetic little island"

Amara was taken back by Selene's ignorance.

Selene got off her throne, "Power saved you, real power, not prayer!"

Amara stood still and kept her eyes on her.

Selene walked towards her, "With the gift you possess, and my guidance, the world could be ours" she stopped in front of her.

Amara was too caught up with her own concerns to think about the world, "I don't understand, where did this power come from"

"You inherited this power" Selene said.

"I know my bloodline is of the historical gens Antonia which claimed descent from Anton, son of Hercules. But Hercules could not bend fire to his will" Amara said still not understanding.

"You're right, he couldn't" Selene admitted, "You didn't inherit your power from him" she said with a tiny smirk.

Amara didn't like that devious smirk, it made her nervous.

"You see, the people of Nova Roma always feared me, but I needed a ruler that I knew would be loyal to me" Selene walked around her, "Someone who was…like _me_ " she said as she stood behind Amara.

Amara trembled in fear of what she might be implying.

Selene placed her hands on Amara's shoulders, "So I seduced your grandfather, Marcus, and in the end it seems I got what I wanted"

Amara's eyes widened from the horrific realization she just came to.

Selene leaned closer, "We're more alike than you think…granddaughter" she whispered with joy.

Amara backed away from Selene with tears in her eyes, "I'm nothing like you!" She shouted in disgust before she dropped to her knees, "How could my grandfather do such a thing?"

Selene laughed, "He fell on his knees, begging hopelessly, offering me his kingdom, to build statues in my honor, all the jewels and precious metals he owned, just for a night with me" She said feeling pleased with herself.

The core of Amara's being was shattered. The honorable and prestigious family she thought she came from was all a lie.

Selene saw the sadness on Amara's face and it killed her mood. She lifted her up to her feet, "That is the way of weak men, they are a tool to be used at our leisure. One day I will find you a mate that will help you produce many powerful offspring" She said with a little too excitement and then she frowned, "Hopefully one far more competent than Marc—" Selene paused and her face grew a concerned look. She looked in the direction of the city, as if she could see something that had attracted her attention.

Amara didn't take note of it, "Why didn't you just control my father's mind like you did my grandfather's?" She asked in spite.

Selene stroked her chin, a devious smirk emerged as she concocted her masterful scheme, "I cannot control those who share my blood" she said before looking back at her granddaughter, "That's why I had to make you swear an oath of loyalty, strength and honor is the basis of the Roman Empire, and I know how much you and your father value them"

Amara stayed silent, she was right after all. Honor is everything in Roman society, your word is your bond. Unless someone kills Selene she is bound to her for life.

Selene went back to her throne and sat down, "Now my child, there's little time. For tomorrow we depart, perhaps with more forces than expected" She said excitingly.

* * *

The group approached the first guard post.

The hour was late, the sky pitch black apart from the stars and the almost complete moon above them.

They were hidden behind a small cliff.

"There's the first one" Joey said eyeing it with caution.

"How many foot soldiers?" Dean asked.

"There are none" Joey said.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "It's just the half-bloods at each post?"

"Alone?" Jon asked.

"Yes" Joey said as if it should be obvious, "And I advise caution, they're all very skilled so we should take them on together to avoid any casualties. So, Dean, you flank—"

Billy interrupted him, "I'm not a fan of this plan"

"Yeah, ganging up on someone that's _beneath_ us is not challenging" Jon agreed.

"They are definitely not beneath us!" Joey said trying his best not to raise his voice too loud, "They are fully grown, _Roman_ " he pointed out specifically, "Demigods, definitely not the kind of people we can take one on one"

"Ignoring that minor insult, Roman's value honor. Since we're demigods, which means we stand at _equal_ footing" Tim corrected him, "And if we gang up on them aren't they more likely to call for help creating a massive team fight that would drain us all, perhaps costing us the mission? When we can just fight them one at a time, and giving us time to rest in between fights?"

"Plus I can see everyone here is eager to fight, giving us time to warm up individually will be beneficial" Dean figured.

Joey looked like he was about to start pulling his hair out, "But Chiron told us to fight together"

"Against Selene, not everyone else" Tim pointed out.

"Are you guys serious?" Joey said with a frustrated look, "This is not the time to prove you're mightier that Roman demigods" he assumed their reasoning behind their decision.

All the other boys looked at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked not knowing what they wanted.

"Let's hear what the conscience of the team has to say" Tim said.

Lily thought about it for a second, "Selene is more powerful while the moon is out, so dragging this on till sunrise would be ideal" she figured, "Worst case scenario we just step in and help"

They looked back at Joey with amused looks.

Joey pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine" he gave in.

"Yes" Jon said feeling excited.

They walked up to the guard post together. It was as big as the sandpits back at camp, completely empty apart from a marble seat.

Aemilia sat on the marble, sharpening her sword with a wet stone.

The group stopped right outside the post.

Aemilia's gaze rose and analyzed them. She eyed their, odd looking armor and bronze weapons, giving away what they were.

Aemilia put down the wet stone and got up, still holding her sword. Her shield was still on the marble, leaving her left hand free.

Next to the marble seat was a cornu battle horn, perhaps to signal for aid. Aemilia was ready to grab it if they all charged at her.

Tim leaned over to Joey with a sly smirk, "See?"

Joey frowned and stayed silent.

"I'll take this one" Lily said grabbing her sword and shield and entering the small open building. She pointed her blade at the Roman, " _I'm your opponent_ " She said in latin.

"Who's she?" Billy asked.

"Aemilia, daughter of Bellona. The lowest ranked of the guards, it'll only get harder as we go" Joey said.

"So you're saying the higher we go the better the fighter?" Tim whispered to him.

Joey nodded.

Tim stroked his chin as he gave that some thought.

Aemilia grabbed her shield and entered her fighting stance, " _Not many are brave enough to face me alone_ "

" _Then they don't deserve an honorable death_ " Lily said inching forward.

Aemilia smiled and did the same.

They both swung their blades simultaneously and they clashed creating sparks.

Lily rotated her wrist and attacked from a different angle.

Aemilia adjusted her stance and moved her arm to block with her blade.

Lily then spun, slightly crouching, as she moved around her and swung her blade upwards.

Aemilia spun in the opposite direction and swung her blade downwards.

Their blades clashed again creating more sparks.

They both then stopped to face each other before continuing.

Lily thrusted her blade forward.

Aemilia raised her shield to block, and then swung her blade diagonally.

Lily pushed her shield forward, interrupting her swing, and hit her in the face with the pommel of her sword.

Aemilia took a step back from the unsuspecting hit.

Lily slashed low, aiming for her opponent's shin.

Her shin guard dented but wasn't penetrated.

Aemilia regained her composure and counter attacked with vicious intent.

Lily kept her cool and moved swiftly to block her attacks.

Aemilia thrusted her blade towards her chest.

Lily blocked with her shield and slashed downward.

Aemilia moved to the side and deflected the attack with her arm.

The blade scraped her armor, sending sparks flying, and she slashed Lily's arm.

Luckily Lily instinctively backed away preventing the blade from cutting too deep. She winced from the sting of her cut, that could have been a fatal wound if she didn't react.

Tim's eyes narrowed, that was close.

Aemilia advanced, staying on the offensive while her opponent was wounded.

Lily's movements slowed slightly, but she was still fast enough to keep up.

Aemilia slashed diagonally.

Lily raised her shield and blocked.

Aemilia then swung her shield.

Lily ducked, spun, and slashed at the side of her breastplate where there would normally be a gap. Her blade simply dented Aemilia's armor.

Aemilia spun around and elbowed Lily, breaking her nose and knocking her on her back.

"Uh Dean, she's not lookin so good" Billy said sounding concerned.

"I know" Dean said sharing his concerns.

"I told you they're too stro—"

Tim interrupted Joey, "It's because of her armor" he said having thoroughly analyzed the fight, "Lily isn't strong enough to break through the armor"

Aemilia swung her sword downward.

Lily moved to the side, avoiding the sword, and then knocked it out of Aemilia's hands with her shield. She then slashed at her face.

Aemilia quickly blocked with her shield.

Lily then swept her legs.

Aemilia fell face first but then tried to roll over towards her discarded blade.

Lily sprung to her feet and slammed her shield down on her opponent's arm as she reached out for her weapon. She then twirled her sword in her hand until she held it downward and stabbed at her opponent's face.

Aemilia raised her shielded arm and stopped what would have been a fatal blow.

Lily pushed as hard as she could.

Aemilia grit her teeth as she struggled to push the blade back. Inch by inch, it slowly came closer to her face. She suddenly stopped resisting and purposely let her opponent's blade come at her just as she tilted her head.

Lily didn't have time to react so her sword imbedded into the ground.

Aemilia dropped her shield and punched Lily in the face with a right cross knocking her off. She then hurried to grab her sword.

Lily rolled to a crouching position, drew her bow, and fired an arrow in one swift move.

Right as Aemilia was about to grasp her blade an arrow imbedded deep into her trapezius making her cry out from the pain. A few inches deeper and that would have hit her spine.

Aemilia dropped to her knees and tried to grab her weapon one more time.

Lily kneed her in the face, knocking her down, took her gladius, and held it to Aemilia's throat.

The was the end of it. Their adrenaline faded and the weight of their predicament fell on their shoulders.

Aemilia grew a blank expression, " _Do it_ "

Lily looked a little shocked at how quickly she embraced her fate.

" _You've bested me, now give me an honorable death and send me on my way_ " Aemilia said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Lily moved the gladius to point downwards at the side of her neck where there was a gap in her armor. She then pushed the blade into Aemilia, slicing right through several organs and bones.

Aemilia's eyes widened from the shock of the pain. She coughed up blood and trembled more and more by the second.

Lily pulled the sword out and let Aemilia drop, her wound gushing blood out until there was nothing left but a corpse in a pool of blood.

Lily dropped the gladius and retrieved her own weapons, "Let's go" she followed the path ahead.

The group hurried off to the next post.

Dean caught up with Lily to see how she was doing, "You ok?"

Lily nodded, "I'm good" she said confidently.

Dean could see that she had no problem dealing with their current task.

Tim caught up to her and noticed her nose was still gushing blood, dripping down her chin and down to her breastplate. He pulled out some gauze pads from his belt, "You might wanna use these" he didn't bother explaining why because she knew better.

If she lost too much blood she'd be fatigued later. Lily took the gauze pads and stuffed the cotton pads in her nostrils to stop the bleeding, "Thank you" She said with a tiny hint of gratitude.

They stopped in front of the next post.

A man stood inside, tinkering with something. He was about 5,6 and very muscular. He had short black hair and a patchy beard, all of it singed from being around flames.

He wore thick armor that had an unorthodox look about it. It didn't cover his whole body like the previous guard, all his joints just had steel plated leather. It was probably too difficult to craft joint guards that were big enough to fit his arms and rotate properly without limiting movement.

On his back were two large imperial gold cylinder containers with fiery cinders inside.

He noticed the group of strangers and readied himself. The object in his hand resembled a canon but small enough to carry and was also made of imperial gold. He equipped it to his left gauntlet, "Aemilia is defeated then" he assumed or else they wouldn't be here, "And in single combat too, impressive" he said noticing Lily was the only one who looked damaged.

"That's Volcaneus, son of Vulcan god of smiths and fire" Joey said.

"I'll go next" Tim said before anyone else could say anything and stepped inside.

Volcaneus picked up his weapon, a one handed gold mace. It was short, obviously meant for close range and it's tip was a smooth sphere, " _What god is your parent?_ " He asked curiously.

Tim twirled his staff a few times and then pointed it at his opponent, " _Athena_ "

Volcaneus scoffed as he grabbed one of the cinders from his back and loaded it into his wrist canon chamber, " _Foolish graecus_ " he said thinking little of his opponent. He then fired the canon.

Tim ducked and avoided the incoming cinder.

The group dispersed, letting the cinder fly past them and into the ground, exploding into fiery pieces on impact.

"Definitely avoid those" Dean observed.

Tim charged at his opponent, before he could reload his wrist canon, and thrusted his staff several times testing his opponent's defenses.

Either his attacks would hit his armor and have no effect or Volcaneus would deflect any attempt at his head with his mace.

" _Your weapon is almost as silly as your strategy_ " Volcaneus said mocking him, " _I forged this armor myself, it cannot be pierced_ "

Tim smirked, an opponent that makes him think, something he definitely enjoys. He glanced at the steel plated leather covering his joints, a possible opening.

Volcaneus grabbed another cinder.

Tim swung his staff downward, " _Oh no you don't_ "

Volcaneus dropped the cinder into the canon chamber and raised his mace to block the attack, " _Too slow_ " he flung his canon hand forward to load the chamber and fired it.

Tim managed to move just in time for the cinder to barely graze his chest-plate.

Volcaneus slid his mace down Tim's staff and it the same time twisted the handle of his mace activating a mechanism that resulted in the smooth sphere to sprout metal spikes.

Tim instinctively moved backwards but wasn't fast enough to avoid the spikes completely, a few sliced his face.

Volcaneus then swung his mace horizontally.

Tim back flipped to gain some breathing room. He had 3 slash marks on his face that were oozing blood, if he didn't react when he did Tim would have been a goner.

Volcaneus chuckled, " _The goddess of wisdom must be awfully disappointed that her child is being outsmarted_ "

Tim frowned, 'He can talk all he wants he's still gonna lose'

Volcaneus loaded another cinder into his canon.

Right as he was about to fire it Tim threw one of his tiny explosives into the canon.

The canon exploded into little pieces.

Volcaneus shrugged off the explosion, " _No matter_ " he ran at him and swung his mace upwards.

Tim blocked with his staff but was still knocked up a few feet.

Volcaneus then swung his mace, aiming for his opponent's feet.

Tim reached into his belt and threw a bunch of explosives.

They exploded all around him, creating some smoke, and making him take a step back.

Tim landed on his feet and waited to see what effect it had on him.

The smoke cleared, revealing Volcaneus to be relatively unharmed, apart from his hair being even more singed.

Volcaneus then laughed hard, " _You use fire against a son of Vulcan?!_ " He said amusingly, " _You must be the dumbest demigod I've ever met_ "

Tim grew an irritated look.

Dean looked at Timto see how he would react to this. He saw no malice in his eyes, nor bloodlust. Just a desire to end his fight quickly.

" _I work near the strong flames of the forge, your toys have no effect on me_ " Volcaneus claimed.

" _Fireproof huh?_ " Tim dug into his belt, " _Let's test that_ " he threw a glass vial.

The vial was too small and moved too fast for Volcaneus to avoid or block it.

The vial then shattered on the side of his face, splashing yellow-greenish liquid all over him.

Volcaneus looked at the liquid that was all over him in confusion, " _Is this supposed to make me slip?_ " He laughed.

As Volcaneus laughed his head instinctively fell back. A single spark flew out from the cinders behind him, landed on his head, and in seconds his body bursted into wild green flames with a mini explosion.

Volcaneus screamed at the top of his lungs as the emerald flames melted his flesh. He flailed around in a mindless panic as he wailed.

Everyone stood there in complete silence as they watched with wide eyes.

Tim then thrusted his staff through Volcaneus' skull to put him out of his misery, "Who's dumb now asshole?" He pulled his staff out and the body dropped, still burning.

Tim faced his teammates.

"Yes!" Jon shouted in excitement.

Joey looked up at the massive teen in fear, why does he get excited at the sight of brutality?

"That's greek fire" Lily said recognizing it.

"How did you learn to create it?" Billy asked with a hint of fear.

"I discovered the key element, Chlorine trifluoride, the most flammable substance on earth" Tim said.

The group moved on, leaving a pile of smoking ash where a body use to lay.

Dean recalled reading about that during his studies, "It can burn through a foot of concrete and set sand on fire beneath it before burning out"

Tim nodded, "It's so dangerous even the Nazis thought it was best to leave it alone"

"And that didn't make you think you should too?" Dean asked curiously.

Tim shrugged, "Not really" he said nonchalantly.

Dean admired his friend for being daring but this sort of mentality could lead to something bad, "You know there are some things that we're not—"

Tim rolled his eyes, "I don't wanna hear the 'man was not meant to meddle' medley"

"Just be careful" Dean said feeling concerned.

* * *

Author's note: _I haven't given up! lol no but really, its been a while. I'm gonna do my best to finish this part before august, until then enjoy!_


	63. Chapter 63 : Climbing the ladder

Chapter 63

 _Climbing the ladder_

 **Nova Roma**

The half-bloods proceeded to the next post.

They stopped in front of it where a man stood inside.

He wore a thick chest plate, with blood smeared all over it to the point where you couldn't tell what it originally looked like.

His left arm was bare and held a Scutum, a large rectangular shield. His right arm was entirely covered in a Manica, a segmented gold arm guard, and holding a gladius.

Apart from metal shin guards and a steel plated loincloth his lower body was bare.

His head was covered in a Cassis Crista, a type of large helmet with plume crest and with an ornate grill face visor. He was dressed and equipped in the gladiatorial style Myrmillo.

"And who be this oddly dressed fool?" Billy asked.

"Titus" Joey said with concern in his voice, "Son of Mars"

"Who's that?" Jon asked curiously.

Dean looked at Jon, "That would be the Roman Ares"

Jon smirked deviously before stepping forward.

Titus said something to Jon in latin, the sound of his voice sounding like a small echo from inside his helmet, they couldn't even see his face through that bulky thing.

Jon glanced at his friends in confusion.

Dean replied to Titus and then looked at Jon, "He was asking who your god parent was"

Jon then faced his Roman counterpart in excitement, ready to fight.

Titus waved away and said something in an uninterested tone.

Jon glanced at them again.

Tim raised an eyebrow in surprise, "The nerve" he shook his head in disapproval.

Jon frowned, "What'd he say?"

"He said fighting a son of Ares is pointless, he already knows he's better than you. He wants to fight someone else" Tim said emphasizing on the _better_.

Jon's expression hardened as he glared at Titus. He squeezed the grip of his axe, "You might be a big deal around these parts, but make no mistake" he readied himself, "You're not better than _me_!" He sprinted towards his opponent, ready to unleash his fury.

Titus covered himself with his shield, ready to clash with the son of Ares.

Dean watched closely, usually Jon had to hold back when he sparred with most people to prevent any serious injury. But now, he was free to let loose.

Jon swung his axe horizontally with all his might and shattered the shield into tiny pieces.

Titus managed to free his left arm in time to save it and slashed at his opponent. He cut Jon's tricep, a mere flesh wound.

Jon ignored the wound and swung his axe downward.

Titus sidestepped, avoiding it, and sliced Jon's hip where the gap in his armor is.

Jon elbowed Titus in the back, knocking him forward.

Titus turned around and slashed diagonally.

Jon raised his axe and blocked.

Titus slid his blade down the axe handle in attempt to slice Jon's fingers.

Jon let go of his axe and held it with one hand, avoiding Titus' blade, and swung the grip side.

He hit Titus' helmet, making him take a few steps back and creating a loud gong noise.

Jon hurried and rushed forward as he swung his axe low, aiming for his opponent's legs.

Titus regained his bearing and hopped over the axe as he swung his gladius at his opponent's throat.

Jon instinctively backed away just fast enough to get away with a mere cut.

Titus landed and ran right back at him.

"He's relentless" Joey said as he observed.

"Not leaving Jon with much time or room to attack, smart" Tim commended the son of Mars.

"Without his shield he has no choice but to do so" Lily said.

Titus slashed downward.

Jon raised his axe to block and then went to kick him in the chest.

Titus side stepped and then grasped his gladius with both hands as he was about to chop off Jon's leg.

Jon struck him in the back with the pommel of the axe knocking him sideways. Then he caught Titus with the hook of his axe and flung him in the opposite direction.

Titus tumbled a few times.

Jon raised his axe over his head and swung it downwards.

Titus rolled backwards, avoiding the swing, before he got on his feet and charged once again.

Jon swung his axe horizontally, aiming towards the center of his opponent's body to cleave him in half.

Titus ducked underneath it and thrusted his blade into Jon's shoulder.

Jon winced as he dropped his axe. He grabbed Titus' wrists to keep him from escaping.

Titus struggled to push his gladius deeper into Jon.

Jon squeezed his opponent's wrists in response.

Titus grunted, his grip was painful but not enough to break him. He pushed his blade deeper with his fingers.

Jon grit his teeth as the blade dug deeper. He tried sweeping his opponent's legs but Titus' feet were rooted, he wasn't moving.

Jon head butted Titus, slightly denting his helmet, and taking him off guard. He then let go of Titus and knocked him on his ass with a left cross.

A gash opened up on Jon's forehead where he struck Titus' helmet.

Jon yanked the gladius out of his shoulder and then pounded Titus' head into the ground in a furious rage. Each punch caved in his helmet, blood oozing out with every hit, and kept going until it looked like a crushed soda can.

Titus wobbled like a fish out of water, his brain too damaged to process anything.

Jon grabbed his axe, raised it above his head.

Titus mumbled something with his dying breath before Jon swung his axe downwards, shattering his chest plate and splattering blood everywhere.

Jon retrieved his axe and stared at the crimson liquid that stained it.

Dean stepped forward until he was next to him, "You ok?"

Jon glanced at his friend with a frown, "Does it always feel like this?"

"I think the first time is the worst" Dean admitted before placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "But as long as you're doing it for the greater good, it won't haunt you forever"

Jon nodded in understanding, "Did he say something before I finished it?"

"He said your fists were like boulders" Dean said.

Jon smirked, "Boulders huh?" He seemed to like it, "Has a nice ring to it"

"Alright Jony Boulders, let's keep it moving cause I'm next" Billy said looking forward to having his turn.

The group advanced to the next post.

"You still think we're incapable of handling them?" Dean asked Joey.

Judging from his optimistic expression, Joey's thoughts towards the subject seemed to have changed.

"I'm gonna be honest, when I first laid eyes on all of you I wasn't impressed. Especially not from you" Joey said to him.

Dean grew an irritated look, why does everybody think so little of him?

"Oh yeah, one glance and you can see how _underwhelming_ he is" Tim joked.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"But I'm beginning to see that Chiron chose you for a reason" Joey said sincerely.

"And you still haven't seen what the king of thieves is capable of" Billy said hyping himself up.

"Robbing people of their sanity" Lily said with distaste.

Jon and Tim laughed.

Billy scratched his head, what's up with her?

"I'm sure your impression of me will change with time" Dean said confidently.

They continued until they reached the next post.

A man leaned on the outside of the post, gazing at the moon.

Most of his body was bare with little to no armor, to allow more fluid movement.

He wore a black leather subligacula, a type of loin cloth. A pair of high greaves reaching to his knees, gauntlets around his wrists, and a black leather strap on his chest holding his spear. On his left arm a small round shield was strapped to his forearm, a hoplon, and he held a small short sword.

He had shoulder length light brown hair and amber eyes.

"That's Festinus, son of Apollo. He dons the gladiatorial style Hoplomachus" Joey said.

"Why do so many roman names end with 'us' ?" Jon asked curiously.

"Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus" Tim started naming greek heroes to show it wasn't just Roman names.

"A lot of us's" Dean admitted.

"His weapons and armor are made of titanium" Joey mentioned.

"Light metal, and little of it. He must value his dexterity" Lily assumed.

Billy gave something to Tim before stepping forward, "It won't do him any good" he stopped a few feet away from him.

Festinus locked eyes with Billy and sized him up, " _Whatever quarrels you have with the goddess, I suggest you forget them and turn back. The only person who's ever touched me in battle stands guard after me_ " he grabbed his spear in preparation.

Dean's eyes narrowed with interest, 'I wonder what the last one will be like…' he pondered on that for a moment, 'Well first we have to get through this one'

Billy looked back, "Google translate anyone?"

Tim rolled his eyes, "He says no one can touch him"

Billy glared at his opponent with a sly smirk, "Is that a fact?" He drew his daggers and rushed forward in a burst of speed.

Festinus reacted perfectly and thrusted his spear in Billy's path.

Billy abruptly stopped in his tracks, his face right in front of the tip of his enemy's spear.

Festinus then swung it downwards.

Billy sidestepped and closed the distance between them.

Festinus shield bashed Billy in the face knocking him down.

Dean looked surprised, "Not bad"

Billy got on his feet again with an annoyed expression, "No biggie, a few lucky moves" he attacked again.

Festinus swung his spear low horizontally, aiming for his opponent's feet.

Billy hoped over the spear and slashed with one of his daggers.

Festinus blocked with his shield.

Billy then went to stab his gut with his other dagger.

Festinus used his momentum to spin around and sweep Billy's legs with his spear.

Billy fell on his back.

Festinus then slashed downwards with his short sword.

Billy blocked with one of his daggers.

Festinus then thrusted his spear downward.

Billy deflected it with his other dagger and the spear head imbedded into the ground next to his face.

Festinus then pushed his sword lower.

Billy struggled as his opponent's weapon slowly inched towards him, "You're really starting to piss me off"

" _Your mind doesn't move at the same speed your body does_ " Festinus said as he forced his blade lower.

Billy swept Festinus' legs with his own, jumped on top of him, and stabbed downward.

Festinus blocked with his shield and hit Billy in the face with the butt of his spear, knocking him off.

Billy tumbled back a few times before charging back at his opponent.

"You were right, they do get better" Tim said noticing the skill gap between each of the guards.

"Yeah and I don't think Billy's doing so well" Joey said with a concerned look.

Festinus knocked Billy down and then swung his spear downwards.

Billy rolled sideways avoiding it.

"I think he might actually need help" Lily said preparing to step in.

Dean looked skeptical, "I don't know"

Tim shook his head, "He's lost his rhythm"

Jon looked at Tim in bewilderment, "Huh?"

Festinus swung his spear horizontally and slashed Billy's face.

Lily cringed, "I don't like this"

Billy took a step back and grasped his head.

Dean let his arms hang loosely and lightning sparked around his fingertips, ready to draw weapons and jump in at a moment's notice.

Billy looked back at Festinus as he let go of his face with an angry look. He had a long deep scar on the side of his face that was oozing blood.

Jon smirked, "Ooh he don't look happy"

Billy glared at his opponent.

Festinus replied with a sly smirk as he pointed his spear at him, " _Perhaps you should ask one of your friends to help you_ "

Billy may not understand what he was saying but he knew that he was being mocked. He nodded slowly, "I see how it is then" he stuck both of his daggers into the ground forming an X, "I need a beat!"

Joey looked at the others, "What did he say?"

Tim chuckled before he put down what Billy had given him, it was a portable speaker.

Billy stretched his legs, "Something violent"

"I got just the one" Tim said picking a song.

The song begins with the rapid up and down sound of a record being scratched. With the sound of a symbol crash, enters the drums, vocal, and a horn part.

{ _Right about now, N.W.A. court is in full effect_

 _Judge Dre presiding,_

 _In the case of N.W.A. vs. the Police Department;_

 _prosecuting attorneys are MC Ren, Ice Cube, and Eazy-motherfucking-E_ }

Billy smiled, "Oh yeah" he began moving to the slow beat of the song.

Festinus had a look of bewilderment, " _What is this?_ "

 _{Order, order, order_

 _Ice Cube, take the motherfucking stand_

 _Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth to help your black ass?}_

Dean looked at Tim in frustration, "Doesn't this go against the whole covert thing?"

 _{You goddamn right!}_

"Selene's too high up to hear and there's only one other guard left" Tim justified it.

 _{Well won't you tell everybody what the fuck you gotta say?}_

Billy grinned as he bent his knees slightly, "Round 2 mothafucka!" He charged at Festinus.

Then the bass hit and the beat sped up.

Festinus swung his spear diagonally.

Billy hopped over the spear, curled into a ball as he flipped, and drop kicked him in the face.

 _{Fuck the police coming straight from the underground_

 _A young nigga got it bad 'cause I'm brown_

 _And not the other color so police think_

 _they have the authority to kill a minority}_

Festinus was knocked back. He rubbed the bruise he now had on his cheek with an irritated look.

Billy danced around to the music as he stared at his opponent with a smirk, mocking him, "Consider that nerve… _touched_ " he made a pun.

Festinus rushed forward, jumped, and thrusted his spear downward.

Billy did a split, dodging the thrust, and grabbed the spear.

Festinus tried to yank the spear out of his hands.

Billy used the momentum to slide forward and sweep his legs.

 _{Fuck that shit, 'cause I ain't the one_

 _for a punk motherfucker with a badge and a gun_

 _to be beating on, and thrown in jail_

 _We can go toe to toe in the middle of a cell}_

Festinus fell on his back and accidentally let go of his spear.

Billy tossed the spear and went to jump on top of him.

Festinus bent his knees and went to kick him off right as he landed.

The soles of Billy's feet touched his opponent's as he kicked. Billy then slightly shifted his trajectory, sprung over him, rotated in midair, and landed with a hard right punch to his opponent's face making him spew out blood.

 _{Fucking with me 'cause I'm a teenager_

 _with a little bit of gold and a pager_

 _Searching my car, looking for the product_

 _Thinking every nigga is selling narcotics_

 _You'd rather see, me in the pen_

 _than me and Lorenzo rolling in a Benz-o}_

Billy pounded his face in for a few seconds before Festinus swung his shield and struck his opponent in the face.

Billy was knocked off but he ignored the hit and stayed focused.

Festinus got up and switched his short sword to his free hand before running at Billy, swinging his weapon.

Billy simply danced to the song and dodged all his attacks.

His movement was so unpredictable to Festinus that it made it almost impossible to tag him.

 _{Beat a police out of shape_

 _and when I'm finished, bring the yellow tape_

 _To tape off the scene of the slaughter_

 _Still getting swoll off bread and water}_

Billy threw a few punches in attempt to go on the offensive.

Festinus dodged them or blocked with his shield. He then stabbed with his short sword.

Billy moonwalked backwards just far enough to be out of his opponent's range, and then kicked the short sword out of his hand.

Festinus swung his shield, aiming for Billy's face, and he simply leaned back to avoid it.

Billy then pulled back both of his fists to do the running man.

Festinus, thinking it was an incoming attack, raised his shield to block.

Billy then hit him in the jaw with a left uppercut.

 _{I don't know if they fags or what_

 _Search a nigga down, and grabbing his nuts_

 _And on the other hand, without a gun they can't get none_

 _But don't let it be a black and a white one_

 _'Cause they'll slam ya down to the street top_

 _Black police showing out for the white cop}_

Festinus shook off the hit, visibly getting more frustrated by the second, and began swinging his fists wildly.

Billy shuffled side to side to avoid them, Festinus clearly had no skill with hand to hand combat.

Billy pushed off his chest, kicked him in the face, and backfliped back into a standing position.

In a burst of speed, Festinus rushed forward and shield bashed Billy in the face knocking him back.

Billy placed one hand on the ground and spun on his wrist to come back around and drop kick Festinus in the lower abdomen, knocking him down face first.

 _{Ice Cube will swarm_

 _on any motherfucker in a blue uniform_

 _Just 'cause I'm from, the CPT_

 _Punk police are afraid of me!}_

Festinus got back up and grit his teeth, " _I will end you!_ " He shouted angrily as he charged.

Billy smirked and ran at him as well, giving the illusion of a head on attack.

Festinus slashed when he was close enough to reach him.

Billy dropped and slid on the ground, between his legs.

Festinus had a worrisome look mid-step. His rear was defenseless, and when he glanced ahead he spotted the daggers the daggers that were stuck in the ground.

 _{HUH, a young nigga on the warpath_

 _And when I'm finished, it's gonna be a bloodbath_

 _of cops, dying in L.A._

 _Yo Dre, I got something to say}_

Billy pushed off the ground and propelled himself up before kicking Festinus in the back of the head, knocking him down, and falling face first onto the daggers that were stuck into the ground making a bloody mess.

Then Billy shouted the next words with excitement, "Fuck the police!"

Tim paused the song since the fight was over.

Billy threw his fist in the air, "Yeah!" He flipped off the dead body, "Suck it jabroni"

Dean looked worried.

Billy retrieved his daggers and turned around, spotting Dean's look, "I'm not like, happy that I did it, but…" he couldn't find the right words, "C'mon no one's gonna miss that douche" he said waving at the dead body sheepishly.

Dean's expression lightened, "I guess not thinking too much helps you in some cases" Saves him from pondering too much on his actions.

"Ha ha" Billy laughed a little and then thought about his words for a second, "Wait what do you mean?"

"Just a have a _little_ less fun next time, ok?" Dean said showing a tiny amount with his thumb and pointer.

Billy nodded, "Gotcha"

"Ok, one more to go, let's move" Dean said and they headed towards the last post.

As they approached Dean caught a whiff of a fishy smell, and quite a unique one at that.

Dean sniffed the air, "What is that?" He muttered as they stopped in front of the post.

A man sat by a cliff that looked over the sea, munching on a raw fish.

"That's nasty" Billy said feeling sick at the sight.

The man, after discarding his dinner, stood up and approached his visitors.

His skin was a light tint of green, he possessed two twin gills located on his neck near the clavicle bone. He wore greaves, a green loin cloth held together by a metal belt, bracers, shoulder guards, and a helmet with fins on the sides and top. He held a trident in one hand and a metal net in the other. All of his armor and weapons were made of silver.

"And who might this be?" Tim asked curiously.

"Lacus, his father was a demigod of Neptune's and his mother was Lemurian" Joey said.

"Le-what?" Jon asked.

"Lemurians are a sub-race to the Atlanteans" Joey said.

Tim shook his head and then looked at Joey, "Atlanteans as in _Atlantis_?"

"Yes, Homo mermanus. Their physiology is much stronger and more durable than that of Homo sapiens, necessitated by their exposure to the vast pressure of the deep sea, and rumored to be descendants of Triton. Atlanteans have blue skin and tend to be the stronger of the two races" Joey said.

"I heard tales of the ocean-dwellers from some of the older amazons" Lily said.

Tim nodded, "Fish people huh, I wonder what we're going to find out next"

Lacus glanced at all of them, sizing them up, " _If you've come this far then you must be formidable_ "

Dean took a step forward to make himself stand out, " _Don't worry about them, they're only here to watch_ " he drew his weapons.

Lacus focused all of his attention on him, " _Are you their champion?_ "

Dean entered his stance and shook his head, " _Doesn't matter, I'm the last warrior you'll ever face_ "

Lacus didn't say another word and pointed his trident at him.

Dean glanced at the weapon.

The trident was as tall as a human being, he had the advantage in reach. Then he glanced at the net with a raised eyebrow, he never thought he'd face somebody wielding one of those.

Lacus thrusted his trident with impressive speed.

Dean raised his shield to block and was surprised by the amount of force behind the thrust that made him step back, 'He's no pushover'

As Dean was stepping back, Lacus swung his net and caught his foot in the blink of an eye.

Lacus then yanked his net, pulling Dean's legs out from under him making him fall on his back, and pulling him closer.

When he was right underneath him, Lacus stabbed downwards with his trident.

Dean's instincts kicked in and his shield flew in front of his face before he could even think, blocking the attack. He then slashed horizontally aiming for his opponent's feet.

Lacus hopped over the slash, held himself up on his trident, and spun on the shield.

The sharp edges of the trident sliding on the shield made a sharp screeching noise that temporarily disoriented Dean.

As Lacus spun on his opponent's shield, he wrapped his metal net around his arm creating a thick layer of armor around his fist, and knocked Dean senseless with a haymaker.

Dean spewed out blood and a couple of his teeth flew out.

Lacus pulled back his fist for another one.

Dean kicked his chest with both his legs, knocking him back, and kipped up into a standing position.

Lacus unraveled the net from his arm so it was ready to use.

Dean rubbed the bruise he had on his cheek, 'Fucker messed up my teeth' he thought in frustration but then he took a deep breath and relaxed, 'Teeth can grow back' he entered a defensive stance.

"Lacus should not be taken lightly, maybe one of you should be ready in case you have to intervene" Joey said thinking that Dean might not be able to pull off a win.

He glanced at the others and they all stood silent and still, not a single concerned look among them. Their confidence in their leader was appalling.

Lacus thrusted his trident downward towards his opponent's feet.

Dean sidestepped and went to attack.

Lacus then ensnared Dean's sword in the net and pulled it out of his grasp, limiting his offensive options.

Dean simultaneously grabbed his trident and tossed it aside.

Lacus then grabbed his metal net with both hands and swung it like a whip.

Dean blocked with his shield, the metals clanging against each other.

He then reached out to grab his opponent but Lacus spread his net wide enough to tangle Dean's hand in it before throwing him overhead.

Dean landed on his back with a thud.

Lacus then tossed his net over Dean, entangling him, before retrieving his trident and thrusting it towards Dean's face.

Dean's shield was caught in the net so he raised his other hand and deflected the trident just enough to avoid his face but it still pierced his shoulder pads and dug into his skin. He winced slightly, it wasn't deep enough to _really_ hurt.

Lacus then pulled out the trident, not wanting it to be taken again, and thrusted towards his torso this time.

Dean rolled backwards, avoiding the thrust, discarded his shield that would have taken too long to untangle out of the net, and retrieved his blade.

Lacus thrusted towards his ribcage.

Dean reacted quickly and sidestepped.

Then Lacus swung his trident horizontally.

Dean ducked underneath it and rolled to the side.

Lacus grabbed his net and persisted with his offensive tactics, hoping to catch Dean now that he was defenseless without his shield.

He swung his net high and in response Dean ducked but then his body spun, using his momentum, and swung his trident low, not leaving Dean enough time to jump.

Dean instinctively blocked with his gauntlet, only letting it slightly cut him by his temple, stopping the middle point of the trident mere millimeters from his eyeball.

He then closed the distance between them and went for a diagonal slash.

Lacus quickly wrapped his arm with the net and raised it to block.

Dean then used his free arm to hit Lacus in the face with a right cross.

Lacus was forced to take a couple steps back from the force of the hit, unwrapping his arm at the same time.

Dean took advantage of his weakness and jumped for a downward slash.

Lacus held his trident horizontally and his hands were wrapped around the chain links at the same time. He raised the trident, blocking the attack, and laid out the net in front of him so when Dean landed he pulled it out from under him.

It was pulled so fast that Dean flipped in the air and landed on the ground face first.

Lacus then thrusted downward with his trident.

Dean rolled backwards, but in such a rush that his footing messed up when he went to stand and fell back down. Or so it seemed, 'Take the bait'

As his opponent slowly got up, Lacus seized opportunity to fully disarm him and swung his net.

As Dean stood up he managed to grab the net. He then went to summon a lightning bolt and it conducted through the metal net and electrocuted Lacus.

Lacus cried out as he felt pain surge through his whole body.

Dean then yanked the net, bringing Lacus closer, and shouted as he decapitated him with one swift slice.

"Damn" Billy said, caught off guard by the sudden show of brutality.

Lacus' head rolled a few feet away.

Jon raised his eyebrows, "Talk about precision"

Joey looked speechless.

Dean let go of the net, letting the headless body drop, and breathed heavily trying to calm his body down.

"Saved his energy, and used it at the most opportune moment. Given he did get a little roughed up, but nothing too serious" Tim said breaking down what happened.

Dean's hand, which held his sword, trembled as he stared at the headless body. A pool of blue blood had formed from all the blood spewing out of it.

Lily walked over to him and gently wrapped her fingers around his hand which clutched his weapon. She observed his intense fearful gaze, "Dean?"

Dean snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"You sure you're up to this?" Lily asked with concern, it was easy to see that this bothered him, "It's ok to be afraid to kill"

Dean looked back at the corpse at shook his head, "It's not that" he sheathed his sword, "I've accepted that this needs to be done. It's the moment I start liking it that I'm afraid of…" he walked farther up the hill.

The others followed his lead.

Joey caught up to Dean, "You handled that well"

Dean chuckled, "Nice of you to notice"

"I'm interested in seeing what you can do when you're not holding anything back" Joey said with curiosity.

"Once we reach the temple I'll have no choice" Dean admitted, sounding slightly hesitant.

Tim moved up with them, "The smarter play might be to hold our trump cards until after we've seen what she's capable of"

"In case she's able to counter our moves?" Dean asked.

Tim nodded, "If she can, and we're not aware, a single critical mistake could mean our death"

"Then let's wait until we reveal our full hand" Joey said, "Unless we can sneak in and get her before she gains her bearings"

The other three joined the conversation.

"We do have the element of surprise after all" Lily said.

"But that's not fun" Billy said with a frown.

"This is non negotiable" Dean pointed out to him in a serious tone.

Billy crossed his arms and pouted.

I'm not really good at sneaking" Jon mentioned awkwardly, being loud and breaking things was more of his specialty.

"It's not gonna be for long, just until we finish with her" Dean said.

Jon shrugged.

"Ok, so here's what I'm thinking" Tim said coming up with a plan of attack.

* * *

Author's note: _Sorry for the extreme late update, things have been a little hectic lol. I kinda wish I could make clones of myself to do my writing while I took care of my personal life, but alas I am no Naruto. This chapter was getting too long so i decided to cut it in half so at least you had some content to read, I can't guarantee my next post date but I can promise that I'll keep writing whenever I can to finish Part 1. Until then enjoy the read and please leave a review telling me your thoughts!_


	64. Chapter 64 : Dwindling numbers

Chapter 64

 _Dwindling numbers_

 **Nova Roma**

Selene stood in the center of her temple, her granddaughter Amara facing her with her palms out.

" _Focus your power in your hands and nowhere else_ " Selene said.

For the past few hours Selene had been trying her best to teach her granddaughter how to control her mutant power.

Amara did as she asked. She felt the warmth move to her palms.

Selene nodded with pride, " _Good, now put your hands together and bring it out slowly_ "

Amara cupped her hands forming a ball and brought out the heat inside her hands. A tiny flame appeared in the center and it slowly increased in size.

Amara smirked slightly before looking back up, " _I'm doing it_ " then she glanced to the side.

She saw a few figures move around in the shadows of the torchlights.

Then Dean peeked out from one of the columns and placed a finger over his lips signaling silence.

Selene noticed the flame began to flicker, " _Focus my child_ " she said seemingly oblivious to the incoming threat.

Amara continued what she was doing to keep the sorceress distracted, hoping those in the shadows could rid her of her oath by killing Selene.

Tim soundlessly rolled across the floor behind another column. He looked back at Billy.

Billy gave him a thumbs up.

Tim looked at Dean and nodded.

Dean looked at the others that were waiting behind him and put up 5 fingers for a countdown.

5

Tim drew his staff.

4

Billy held his daggers in a reverse grip, ready to attack at his full speed.

3

Lily held her bow and pulled back an arrow.

2

Joey held his single dagger, praying that this would end quickly.

1

Dean moved first and the rest of them followed.

Jon, at the back of the group, tripped over a small step he didn't see and fell face first into the marble floor.

Jon hit the marble floor so hard he cracked it, making a noise loud enough to be heard for miles, and creating a small tremor in the ground.

Tim winced from how loud that was.

Dean facepalmed and shook his head, "Great"

Jon chuckled, "Oops"

Amara lost control of the flame and it vanished.

Selene, completely unfazed, slowly turned around to face the group of teenagers.

Billy shrugged sheepishly, "At least it wasn't me"

Jon got up, "I didn't see it!"

Billy laughed as he looked up at him, "How could you when you live all the way up there?"

Jon was about to act when Lily stopped him.

"Guys" Lily said urging them to stop and focus on the task at hand.

They both looked ahead where the others were all staring.

Selene smirked, " _That's quite an entrance_ " she said staring intently at Dean.

Dean felt uncomfortable, " _You don't seem surprised to see us_ "

Selene laughed lightly, " _I could sense your power from miles away"_

Tim tilted his head in confusion, did she mean the group or Dean specifically? Because he shouldn't be that much stronger than everyone else.

" _Who are you?_ " Selene asked.

" _Demigods from Camp Half-Blood, sent to kill you_ " Joey said.

Selene scoffed, " _That old horse never could mind his own business"_

Lily looked at Amara, " _Princess, stand back and let us handle this"_

Amara frowned, " _I'm afraid I must obey my lady's command_ " she said with regret.

Selene smirked, " _If we had more time I would have liked to see how you would've fared against them" She said to her granddaughter curiously, "But I'll handle it this time" she unfastened her mantle, letting it drop to the floor behind her._

Amara backed away, " _I must warn you warriors, Selene is not to be underestimated_ "

Dean entered his offensive stance, " _Neither are we_ "

"Is it time to fight yet?" Billy asked sounding impatient, having no idea what's going on is annoying.

"Yes it is!" Dean said and the two of them charged first, Dean from the left and Billy from the right.

Selene readied herself, " _Lets see what you're capable of_ "

Billy got to her first, slashing with his daggers.

Dean, only mere moments behind, slashed horizontally.

Selene raised her arms and blocked them both using the metal plates on her gloves.

Lily released the string of her bow and let an arrow fly right as Jon leapt and swung his axe downward.

Selene tilted her head to dodge the arrow and leapt backwards to avoid Jon's swing which cracked the marble ground, 'Probably be best to avoid those' she thought.

Tim went into his utility belt and threw a few bronze shuriken.

Selene raised an arm and the shuriken imbedded into the metal plates. She made a mental note to keep an eye out for those before she grabbed Joey, who tried to sneak up behind her, and threw him at Billy who was already running at her.

Joey knocked into Billy and both of them flew back.

"She's fast" Dean said noticing how she was able to keep up with all of them at the same time.

Lily quickly fired three arrows at her.

Selene raised her hand and the arrows stopped in midair.

Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So she's got a Neo thing going on" Dean made a reference to the matrix.

Selene then rotated her hand and the arrows turned around to face them.

"Except it's better" Tim said.

The arrows flew at Jon, Tim, and Lily. Who each dodged them before charging at Selene.

Lily dropped her bow, seeing as how her arrows were useless, and drew her sword and shield.

Tim thrusted his staff aiming for the plateless parts of her body.

Selene dodged a few thrusts before grabbing the staff.

But before she could do anything Lily went to slice off her hand.

Selene used her other arm and blocked the attack.

Jon joined and swung his axe diagonally.

Once again she backed away knowing full well that that weapon couldn't be blocked by her plates.

Dean jumped over Jon, taking Selene by surprise and slashing downward.

Selene floated upwards and out of his reach, making him miss.

Billy and Joey got up.

Selene looked amused, " _You intrigue me_ " She said referring to all of them but still staring intently at Dean, " _Yet I feel that you're holding back_ "

"Why's she staring at me so much?" Dean asked feeling creeped out.

"Maybe she wants your sausage" Jon joked.

Dean cringed, "Fuck you dude" that was the last thing he wanted to think about.

" _I shall force you to reveal everything to me_ " Selene said as she reached out with her hands. A portion of the flames from the torches separated and flew towards her. 6 balls of condensed fire circled over her head, which grew to the size bowling balls before flying at them.

"Look out!" Tim shouted and most of them moved out of the way.

Jon stood his ground, not registering the danger, "It's just a stupid fire—"

The sphere exploded upon hitting Jon's breastplate sending him flying backwards into a supporting column, breaking it.

The spheres exploded upon first impact, severely damaging the marble floor and the supporting structures.

Dean deflected the sphere with his shield, letting it explode behind him, and he tossed his shield at her.

Selene grabbed the incoming projectile but then had to react quickly to Dean's fist which she caught.

Dean then brought down his blade with all his might while she was distracted.

A bead of sweat trickled down her brow, she wasn't fast enough to block that.

Right before the blade touched her an indigo barrier formed around her, stopping the attack.

Selene giggled, " _Oh you're good"_ she cooed, " _I wonder what you taste like"_ she took down the barrier and reached out to grab his forehead.

Dean kicked off her chest and skidded back as he landed on the ground. His shield having fell out of her grasp, dropped in front of him.

Selene clenched her hand that almost had him, " _I'll have you soon enough_ "

Amara stared at the teen who fearlessly attacked the sorceress, ' _Quite the specimen isn't he_?' she heard a voice in her head.

Amara looked up at Selene who was looking at her.

Selene smirked at her, ' _I think I've found you a suitor_ ' she spoke telepathically.

The others joined Dean.

"That force field looked mighty sturdy" Tim pointed out, "We won't be able to do anything while that's up"

"I know" Dean said not liking it.

"If we shatter the force field it'll give us the window we need" Lily said.

Selene descended until she stood on the ground, 'No need to waste energy on floating'

Joey glanced at the torches around them and contemplated something, "I think we can put a stop to her pyromancy"

Jon got up and brushed off any rubble that was on him, "That would be helpful"

Dean grew an angry look and punched Jon in the face, "I told you to take this seriously!"

Jon frowned and looked away, not wanting to admit his mistake.

"I don't wanna go back home carrying your corpse" Dean said sincerely.

Jon nodded.

Selene looked impressed.

Tim looked at Joey, "What's your plan?"

"From what I saw she didn't create the flames, she merely borrowed and manipulated the ones around us" Joey said.

"So if we put them out she won't be able to use them anymore" Lily presumed.

"Cool, what's our plan of attack?" Billy asked.

Tim took some canisters out of his belt with a smirk, "Operation smokescreen"

"Take out the torches and surround her. Ready? Break!" Dean said.

Tim threw the canisters and the room was filled with thick smoke.

Selene's vision was clouded, " _Your tricks won't help you_ " She went to manipulate the flames from one of the torches but they weren't there.

She looked around and saw the lights from the flames extinguish one by one.

Selene willed a portion of the last flame to fly over to her before it was extinguished.

"Shit" Tim said, they weren't fast enough.

Selene formed a ring around herself with the flame and it grew tentacles before attacking all the teens around her.

Dean raised his shield to block one of the tentacles, "She can see through the smoke!"

Another tentacle grabbed Joey by his leg and threw him into a column cracking it.

Jon swung his axe at one of the tentacles.

The tentacle dodged the swing and wrapped around Jon's hands.

Jon cried out in pain as the flaming appendage seared his skin.

Billy sped by and slashed the tentacles, freeing him.

"Bro you ok?" Tim asked getting in front of him.

Jon winced, "Fuck that burns"

Lily stared at his black charred hands, "That looks really bad"

The smoke dispersed, revealing Selene. She gathered the flames and formed a massive skull, " _That's only a taste of what's to come!_ " The skull flew at them and screeched driving fear into their bodies.

Tim threw a canister that exploded and shot a foamy substance that put out the rest of the fire.

"What was that?" Lily asked with a look of bewilderment.

Selene looked annoyed, one less method of pain for her to use.

"Fire retardant" Tim said nonchalantly.

"Is there anything you don't have in that belt?" Dean made fun of him.

"I like to be prepared" Tim gave his reasoning.

Dean shook his head, "Boyscout"

"I don't think you'll be able to hold anything properly" Lily said ti Jon.

Jon ripped the sleeves off his shirt and wrapped them around his hands before grabbing his weapon. He grit his teeth as he squeezed the handle, "I got this"

Lily was amazed, his anger allowed him to endure great pain.

" _The lot of you are beginning to bother me_ " Selene said to them. She could tell that they were good enough to replace her old personal guard, " _Bow to me, pledge your allegiance, and let your leader face me alone if you wish to live past this night_ "

Lily stepped forward and glared at the Sorceress, " _You've misunderstood wench_ "

Selene raised an eyebrow, the audacity on this one.

" _YOU!_ " Lily pointed at her with her blade, " _Won't live past this night_ " she promised with confidence in her voice, " _You can try to hurt us_ " she glanced at Jon who held his axe firmly despite his burns, " _You can try to break us_ " she glanced at Joey who got back up after crashing into the marble column, " _But we won't ever waver, not to your cruel ways_ "

Billy nodded, "What she said"

Selene took a moment to analyze the mouthy girl that spoke with disrespect. She figured out what Lily was by the style of her armor and her self righteous attitude.

Selene laughed, " _An Amazon dares to call me cruel? Your people have murdered millions, simply for what lies between their legs_ " she gave a rough estimate of the body count, " _They kill any man they lay with after they're done with him, and if a child happens to be the wrong gender they kill it then and there to supposedly 'rid the world of man's hate'_ " she said the pretentious quote the Amazon's tended to use, " _Don't lecture me on my methods girl, at least I see the use in them_ " she referred to men.

"I liked getting getting whipped with the fire, can we go back to that?" Jon asked sounding bored of not understanding what was going on.

" _My sisters' methods are flawed, but so are yours. I won't allow either to consume this world!_ " Lily charged at her with a burning passion.

" _Then you'll be the first_ _to fall_ " Selene said finally deciding to add some lethality to her attacks.

The others followed her lead.

Lily swung her blade downward.

Selene moved faster than before. She blocked the attack with ease by raising her arm and then punched with her other one, aiming for the girl's stomach.

Lily went to block with her shield but wasn't fast enough. She managed to move the trajectory of the fist to her ribcage by knocking it with the edge of her shield.

Selene smirked deviously at the last second before her fist connected.

In an instant Lily flew backwards from the force of the hit and crashed into a statue of Selene which shattered and buried her in ruble.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

Only Billy and Dean caught a glimpse of Lily's flying figure as she flew past them.

"Oh shit" Dean said feeling a little shiver crawl up his spine.

"She's been holding back a lot!" Tim said as a bead of sweat trickled down his brow.

Jon shouted a battle cry as he charged at her.

Having no time to think the others joined the assault.

Selene moved out of the way from a swing of Jon's axe and punched him in the face sending him flying into the marble wall cracking it.

Billy zipped by her and went to slash her back.

Selene spun around and went to hit him with an elbow to the forehead.

Billy dropped and managed to avoid it but tumbled out of control, one hit like that for him could mean the end.

Tim projected an illusion into her mind that he sidestepped to the left and went to sweep her legs when he actually jumped and thrusted the point of his staff towards her face.

Without a second glance Selene caught the staff, ' _Mind games won't work on me_ ' she spoke telepathically before throwing a punch aimed at his chest.

Tim's eyes widened as he realized he didn't have enough time to block or dodge.

Dean leapt and bumped into Tim, knocking him out of the way, as he held his shield up to block.

Selene's fist hit the edge of his shield which sent Dean spinning.

Dean used the momentum to spin around and slash with his blade.

Selene put up her barrier once again blocking his attack and Joey's, who had snuck up behind her, simultaneously.

Dean and Tim fell down right after.

Selene took down the barrier and backhanded Joey sending him flying into the marble wall as well, " _Pest_ "

Amara's hopes dwindled the more she watched. Her grandmother truly was as powerful as the stories she heard as a child.

Dean, Tim, and Billy regrouped.

"What happened?" Dean asked them.

"I was fast enough to keep up with her but I was this close to being taken out" Billy said showing the distance between his two fingers.

"I tried my illusions and she saw right through it, and then I heard her voice in my head!" Tim said sounding concerned.

"She has telepathy" Dean figured, "I don't think your tricks are gonna work on her right now"

Jon got up and joined them, half of his face swollen and bruised, "We're running out of options" he spat a mixture of blood and a couple of teeth out.

Lily crawled out of the ruble, slowly. The spot where she was hit, the armor was shattered, drenched in blood, and a rib was sticking out.

Billy winced, "Yikes" he said staring at the bone sticking out, "Eh I would still tap"

Lily joined them, "If I didn't deflect that I'd have a hole in my chest, we can't wait any longer"

"No, one more try, we can do this. I got a plan" Dean said sounding confident.

Joey lastly got up, "Please tell me you're gonna blast her with a giant bolt of lightning" he said hoping for a grand display of power.

"Even if I could, I don't think that would work either. Her barrier is the problem, once we break that she's ours. She's still not fully trying to kill us, take advantage of that. Play around with her, if you can take it" he showed his shield that had a fist shaped dent in it, "Let yourself get hit, once she leaves an opening just follow my lead"

Selene saw them speaking, " _Have you decided to reconsider?_ "

Dean faced her with a determined look, " _Not yet, your immense power has provided us with challenge, we wish to test ourselves_ " he said feeding her ego.

Selene smiled, " _Yes, I am quite immense aren't I?_ " She said feeling flattered.

"Stay together, and stay whole. Go!" Dean said and they charged.

Selene prepared herself as the leader led the charge this time.

Dean ran at her and at the last second slid on the marble floor, aiming to slice her legs as he covered his body with his shield.

Selene stomped on the shield, stopping the slide prematurely. And hopped off it to avoid Billy's attack that was meant to follow up.

Jon tried to catch her with the hook of his axe but she flew sideways avoiding it.

Tim swung his staff, aiming at her midsection.

Selene dodged it and threw a punch aimed at the center of his body.

Tim instinctively moved his staff in front of the fist blocking the majority of the force but still sending him flying back.

Joey threw his dagger as a distraction.

As Selene went to stop it she sensed Lily coming from behind her, while simultaneously Dean and Billy were a few seconds away from striking as well.

Selene put up her barrier and blocked all of it.

"Now!" Dean shouted.

Jon swung his axe down with all his might and struck the barrier.

Selene winced as if it was painful.

The barrier was still intact but the spherical shape slightly caved into the ground.

"Do it again!" Dean shouted and this time they all attacked together.

Jon once again swung as hard as he could.

Selene grit her teeth, a crack appeared on the top of the barrier.

"It's working! One more time!" Dean said and they all raised their weapons.

Selene took down the barrier and punched Dean and Jon simultaneously sending them flying into another column, breaking it.

Billy stabbed downwards with both his daggers but Selene backhanded him, sending him tumbling backwards.

Joey went to stab her but Selene snatched his dagger and knocked him down with an elbow in one swift motion.

Selene turned around and blocked Lily's blade before throwing a punch at her.

Lily held her shield in front of her, letting it take the brunt of hit, and was sent flying backwards.

Selene then did a 180 and threw Joey's dagger.

Billy moved out of the way of its path ad he ran at her.

Selene then waved her hand and changed the trajectory of the dagger, making it fly straight into Billy's calve.

Billy fell face first and winced as he pulled out the dagger, she guided it straight into the gap in his armor.

Tim pole vaulted and drop kicked her from behind.

Selene was knocked forward and turned around just as Tim swept her legs with a low swing, making her fall on her ass.

Tim then thrusted his staff towards her chest.

Selene caught the tip of his staff before it got too close.

Dean then slashed at her faster than she could anticipate, forcing Selene to put up her barrier again to protect herself.

Jon seized his opportunity and swung his axe downward as hard as he could.

Selene's barrier shattered from the force of the hit, the edge of the axe sliced her midsection.

"Get everyone out!" Dean shouted as he brought his blade down to chop her head off.

Selene raised both her arms to block, the blade cut through the plates but stopped short when it reached her flesh, blood dripping down her arms.

Billy grabbed Amara and rushed out. Tim helped Lily and Joey while Jon smashed the last supporting column.

The temple shook and debris began falling, signaling the structures coming demise.

Dean pushed down on his blade trying his best to finish her quickly, but she had too much energy for him to over power her.

" _You'll be buried with me if you don't let go_ " Selene said as she held his sword at bay.

Dean grit his teeth, but if he left she'd escape the collapse of the temple.

Selene used his momentary distraction to reach out and absorb his energy.

Dean caught her hand, "You're not getting out of here" he raised his blade and switched to a reverse grip to stab downward.

Selene went to block her face again but this time Dean stabbed right through her stomach and imbedded into the marble floor.

Dean ran out just as the ceiling fell on her.

Selene screamed as she put her hands up in fear.

Dean met the others outside.

"Let's light a bonfire" Tim said as he grabbed a detonator and clicked the button.

The explosives all around the roof that he had Billy place before the fight went off simultaneously, creating a massive explosion.

* * *

The explosion could be seen and heard throughout the island.

Lucius and Quintus went outside and saw it where the temple should be.

" _That must be it"_ Lucius said sounding hopeful, " _I hope that witch felt all of that_ " he said with hate in his voice.

" _We must rally the people and go to the temple at once_ " Quintus said not wanting to waste any time.

* * *

"Damn" Billy said staring at the explosion as he held Amara by the waist.

" _Unhand me, peasant!_ " Amara demanded, not liking where his hands were.

Billy backed off, "Ok, chill"

"You're just on a role today" Tim laughed.

"I didn't even do anything!" Billy shouted not understanding why women are mad at him today.

"Except be yourself" Jon said shrugging

Dean watched as the explosion vanished and the marble crumbled to pieces, never taking his eyes off it.

Lily walked up next to him, "You think she's dead?"

"I didn't cut her head off, so I don't know" Dean said not liking this uneasy feeling.

Tim walked up to them, returning to their current situation, "Ok, now who wants to check—"

A fist broke out of the ruble startling them all.

"And there's your answer!" Billy said shaking with fear.

Selene bursted out of the ruble, Dean's sword still stuck in her gut, burns and scorch marks all over her. With a furious look she pulled out the sword and threw it aside, " _I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!_ "

"Oh man" Joey said fearing what she might do.

An indigo blue aura erupted around her, enveloping her body like a wild flame.

The ground began to tremble and gusts of wind blew outward from Selene.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tim shouted.

"She must be releasing her power!" Joey assumed.

Selene raised her hand and aimed it at Dean. An indigo blue sphere of energy appeared in her palm the size of a basketball, " _You'll pay for your insolence!_ " The sphere flew towards him fast.

Dean went to dodge but found it difficult, the sphere seemed to have a gravitational pull preventing him from moving out of the way. He did the only thing he could think of and put his shield in front of him to block.

The sphere struck his shield and instantly exploded.

The teens covered their eyes from the blinding light and the flying debris.

When the light faded they looked back in shock. The ground where Dean once stood was completely blown away, nothing but a giant trench and bits of shield and armor scattered about.

"Oh no" Lily whispered with a sad face.

Joey came up behind Billy, staring at the smoking trench, "She blew him to smithereens" he said shaking in terror.

Billy looked shocked, was he really…gone?

Jon grit his teeth in anger, "That bitch!" He went to charge at her.

Tim stopped him, "No way! We need to do this together now more than ever"

Jon looked at him angrily, "Who named you leader?!"

Selene looked pleased, " _You thought you could get away with destroying my temple? Ha! You thought wro—_ " she paused as she felt a sharp pain course through her body. She looked at her hands and saw them begin to shrivel up, 'I've lost too much energy, if I don't absorb one of them fast I'll be too weak to fight'

"Hey I'm the one he wanted to be in charge in the first pla—" Tim was interrupted by a sonic boom.

All their heads turned simultaneously in bewilderment, Selene had just vanished from the spot she was just standing in.

"What just happ—" Lily paused as she spotted Billy who had also moved from where he was standing.

Billy had a blank stare on his face, as if there was something he couldn't comprehend.

Lily then looked behind him where she saw Selene.

Selene seemed to deteriorate and physically age rapidly. Her body began to shrivel and her hair turned white but then it stopped.

She had placed her palm on Joey's forehead and absorbed his life force, reversing the aging effects and returning her to her youthful state.

"Quickly before she kills him!" Tim shouted.

Jon leapt and swung his axe downward with a battle cry.

Selene backed away before she could finish draining the boy and avoided the swing.

Joey dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Lily checked him, "He's still alive"

Billy was still frozen still in the midst of all this.

Tim looked at Billy, "What happened?"

Billy shook his head, "I-I don't know. I saw her move towards me so I went to dodge, then boom she just vanished and was behind me"

Tim's eyes widened, "She broke the sound barrier…"

Billy nodded in fear, "I think she was going for me but I moved so she settled for Joey instead.

Selene felt the energy she just took heal her injuries, 'Moving that fast is risky, It uses too much energy'

"How are we supposed to defend against that?" Jon asked starting to find their situation hopeless.

"You said she was going for you but you moved before she disappeared right?" Tim asked, "Maybe she can't change direction when she's moving that fast"

"I saw her before she was able to absorb Joey's energy, she started aging fast. Moving like that probably consumes too much power" Lily said.

"Then I don't think she'll use that again, but if she does" Tim looked at Billy, "You need to make sure you don't get caught and that she doesn't catch any of us either"

"Ok" Billy said.

Tim then looked at Jon, "If she uses her barrier again you smash it to pieces"

Jon nodded, "No problem"

"Lily and I will take the lead and try to make an opening for one of you" Tim said figuring out their best plan of action, "I know you're all thinking about Dean but we can't let that stop us now"

'They're a bothersome bunch, but I need to weaken them before I can finish them' Selene thought as she pointed her hands towards the temple ruins. A stream of energy projected out and towards the ruins.

The massive chunks of marble, loose rocks, and dirt began to separate and form a couple dozen piles. The piles then morphed into these rocky humanoid creatures.

"Ok, that's different" Lily said.

"What's the plan now wise one?" Billy asked.

Tim twirled his staff, "Same as before, we just have to smash some rocks first"

Selene then pointed at her assailants, " _Dispose of them!_ " The creatures ran at them.

Tim thrusted his staff through the head of a creature but it didn't stop it, "We have to find their weakness" he flung the creature back into their herd.

Lily chopped off the lower half of one of them but it still kept coming, "Limb dismembering doesn't stop them either"

Billy couldn't manage to quite pierce their bodies with his daggers, "I don't think I'm suited for this"

Jon stepped forward and swung his axe smashing 5 of the creatures into pieces, "Who wants some?!"

"Nice Jon keep it up, Billy keep an eye on Selene then" Tim said as he swung his staff and smashed the head of one of the creatures.

Billy looked around but didn't see Selene, "Umm, I don't see her"

The rocky creatures surrounded them and they formed a circle in response.

Tim looked baffled, "What do you mean you don't see her?! Where could she have gone?"

One of the rocky creatures suddenly morphed into Selene and she punched Jon in the face, knocking him into Billy who both fell down.

Lily turned around and saw Selene's appearance change into that of the rocky creatures before she disappeared into the herd.

"She can shapeshift!" Lily shouted as she chopped of the arm of a creature that swung at her.

The rocky creatures started closing in on them, making their circle smaller and smaller.

Billy got up, "How're we gonna tell which one she is?"

Jon swung his axe smashing another 3 of them, "Take em all out!"

"Sadly that's the best we can do for now" Tim thrusted his staff through the chest of a creature and it crumbled apart, "Try the center of their chest"

Lily pierced the chest of a creature and it crumbled in a similar fashion, "It works!"

Billy went to try when one of the creatures changed into Selene and she punched Billy, knocking him on his ass, before changing back and going back to the herd.

Jon instinctively swung his axe in the direction she went in but smashed 2 of the creatures to pieces, "Damn it, she got away"

Tim looked back, Billy was still ok, "We have to stay together, that's the only way we can—"

Selene jumped out of the herd and fired an energy blast in the center of their circle.

The shockwave from the blast sent them all flying in different directions.

The rocky creatures swarmed each of them now that they were divided and vulnerable.

"Uh oh" Billy did what he does best and ran around to avoid the rocky creatures.

Lily looked around trying to spot the others but couldn't see them, "I don't like this" she slashed wildly trying to clear her way through the herd.

A bunch of them had jumped on top of Jon trying to pry his weapon away but he knocked them all off in a fit of rage, "Stupid rocks!" He started swinging his axe like crazy, smashing the creatures a few at a time.

Tim rolled onto his feet swung his staff to keep them back, "Guys! We have to regroup!"

Selene leapt towards Tim and went to grab him.

Tim instinctively swung his staff at her.

Selene grabbed the staff and pushed against it.

Tim tried as hard as he could to hold her back but she overpowered him and forced him back.

Selene laughed, " _Let's see if you like my mind games!"_ She said before her eyes glowed indigo blue.

Tim suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and cried out.

'Obey me boy, submit to me' Selene's voice echoed in his mind.

Tim did his best to resist her, 'I'm not…a puppet' he struggled.

'We'll see' Selene said before she continued her mental assault.

Tim dropped to his knees, he felt his psyche being ripped apart.

Suddenly Selene felt her mental assault being pushed back, like a powerful force greater than her own fighting back.

Selene then felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, 'What?!'

'You won't be corrupting anyone's mind while I am present' Charles warned her.

Selene traced his mental presence to a far away location, 'Stay out of this stranger, or I'll—'

Tim struck Selene in the face with the end of his staff, knocking her back, 'I owe you one Professor'

'Never mind that now, I've sent Logan to assist you' Charles said.

'Ok, do you know if Dean is alright?' Tim asked.

'I can't sense him, he's either unconscious or…' Charles didn't want to say it.

Behind them the others had managed to eliminate more than half of the rocky creatures.

Selene frowned, 'I have to hurry before my creations are all destroyed. Without this one they'll have no more tactics to use' she rushed forward with a fist cocked back.

Tim backed away as she punched the ground making a small crater, 'I can't avoid her for long on my own'

Billy grabbed a creature and threw him into a pile of them, knocking them all down.

He spotted Tim being pursued by Selene so he sped over.

Selene was on the verge of catching Tim when Billy slid underneath her and stabbed both her calves with his daggers.

Billy stood by Tim, "I got your back"

Selene fell to her knees and grit her teeth, " _You insolent brat!"_ She pulled out the daggers and slowly stood up.

"Logan's on his way, we just need to hold out a little longer" Tim said.

Selene threw the daggers and directed them with her power.

They both moved to dodge but the daggers followed them.

Tim managed to block it with his staff.

Billy went to knock it out of the way but it moved around his hand and went for his face. He was fast enough to put his other hand in front of his face, letting the dagger pierce right through it, stopping mere millimeters from his face.

"Ouch" Tim said looking at the wound.

Billy winced and held back a cry as he pulled the dagger out of his hand, "That really hurt" he admitted.

Selene used their momentary distress to hit Billy with a haymaker to the face, knocking him on his ass.

Tim went to thrust his spear at her but Selene punched him in the chest in a burst of speed before he could do anything.

Tim skidded on the ground clutching the spot where he was hit. His armor took the hit, dented, and he still felt it.

Billy sat upright, feeling a bit delirious from that last hit.

He looked up and saw Selene staring intently at something with a hungry look.

Billy followed her gaze down to where he sat with his legs spread out. He was wearing tight pants which tended to leave an outline of something by his crotch.

Billy's eyes widened with fear.

Selene laughed maniacally before pouncing at him, intending to rip his pants to shreds.

Billy hastily crawled backwards with a petrified look, "No no no no no!"

Selene missed him and dug her fingers into the ground. She chased him, still trying to claw at his crotch.

Billy rolled backwards into a stand in a hurry, "Oh hell no!" He jumped over Selene who clawed at him.

Selene turned around, grabbed his foot and threw him into the ground with enough force to make a mini crater.

Billy groaned as he laid there motionless.

She went to grab his face when Tim thrusted his staff right through her from behind and came out her stomach.

Selene angrily pulled the staff out from her stomach, yanking Tim towards her, before spinning and striking him in the forehead with her elbow.

Tim tumbled next to Billy, his head split open.

Selene pulled out the staff and held it as her wounds slowly healed, " _To die by one's own weapon_ " she pointed the staff point at him, " _How shameful_ "

Tim feared for his life as he stared at his weapon.

* * *

Author's note: _Greetings true believers! Tis the season of giving so here you go._ _This one turned out to be alot bigger than I thought so I split it into two, I'll be posting the next one tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! Read and review please :)_


	65. Chapter 65 : Resolve

Chapter 65

 _Resolve_

 **Nova Roma**

Lily hacked her way to Jon after having spotted him.

"Where are the others?" Lily stabbed a creature in the chest.

Jon swung his axe downward and smashed another two creatures, "Up ahead, there's too many of them in between us though"

Lily looked and saw them desperately trying to avoid Selene, "We have to get to them" She sidestepped a creature that leapt at her.

"I can make my way through the crowd, but I doubt you can" Jon swung his axe smashing another one.

"No, we can do it together. Pick me up and charge at full speed" Lily said sheathing her sword.

Jon paused and looked at her weirdly, "You sure about this?"

"Just do it!" Lily shouted.

Jon put his axe in its holster on his back, "Don't blame me when you have a bruised face" he picked her up by the waist and held her in front of him as he ran.

Lily covered herself with her shield and braced herself.

Jon charged smashing through the creatures without stopping. The creatures would collide with her shield and shatter on impact.

Lily peaked out from her shield and saw Selene standing over the others, "She's up ahead, turn her into road kill!"

"No problem!" Jon said as he ran at full speed.

Selene was about to deal the killing blow when they ran into her from behind.

Jon jumped as he did, going over Billy and Tim, and then landed hard.

Selene took the brunt of the fall and skidded across the ground face first, Tim's staff falling from her grasp.

Jon and Lily hurried and helped Billy and Tim.

"I'm glad you guys interrupted" Tim said happy to see them.

"Yeah you looked like you needed a hand" Lily said with a smirk.

"Probably more than one" Billy admitted.

"It's a good thing we came back when we did" Jon said.

They felt a small rumble in the ground and looked ahead.

Selene had punched the ground in anger, "C-come…back…" she muttered.

"Is that my language I hear?" Billy asked curiously.

Selene got to her feet and stared at the ground, "Always…coming back…always…interfering…"

"But how did she…" Jon said not understanding how she could know it out of the blue.

"She was mentally attacking me earlier, trying to tear my mind apart. Maybe she picked up on it through that encounter" Tim thought of a possibility.

"It doesn't matter, the threat is the same" Lily said.

Selene's gaze rose to meet theirs, it was one of hate and loathe, "None of you know when to stay down after you've been bested. That might have impressed me at first but I've grown tired of it" She waved her hand and the remaining rocky creatures flew onto Jon from behind them.

Jon knocked the others over and fell down. The creatures merged and wrapped around his limbs before imbedding into the ground to keep him still.

Jon grit his teeth as he struggled, but to no avail.

"Jon!" Lily drew her sword and went to free him but Selene suddenly closed the distance between them.

Selene aimed a powerful punch to her stomach.

She moved so fast Lily didn't even have time to move.

At the last second Billy went in front of her and took the hit before they both were sent flying back.

Tim instinctively threw a punch.

Selene caught his fist, "Oh don't worry, you'll be hurting the most" She punched him in the face downward, sending him crashing into the ground making a mini crater.

Billy clutched his stomach and coughed up blood.

Lily got up from behind him, "Why would you do that?" She asked not understanding why the sleazy scoundrel would risk his life to help her.

Billy smiled, "Because…you're my…friend"

Lily looked sad, perhaps she misjudged this boy.

Selene grabbed Tim by his shirt and lifted him up, "Ready to see what death feels like?"

"Pretty sure its listening to you for an eternity" Tim quipped.

"Don't you touch him!" Lily shouted as she ran at her with her sword drawn.

Selene blocked a slash with a metal plate on her arm and kicked Lily sending her tumbling backwards.

Lily got up just in time to see her reaching for Tim's head, "Stop!" She shouted in horror.

A golden flash sped by her.

Right before Selene could grab Tim she felt something powerful strike her face and sent her so hard into the ground she made a small crater and kicked up dust.

Lily looked shocked, "What was that?" She could see something bright inside the dust cloud.

The dust cloud dissipated revealing Dean standing there. His chest piece and shirt were blown off showing the burns on his upper body from the blast earlier. Lightning crackled around him giving him a faint golden glow and his hair became spiky.

Lily looked joyful, "You're alive.."

Billy smiled as he stood up.

Jon laughed, "Oh you're screwed now bitch"

Selene got up feeling dizzy, "What?" Her blurry vision saw a golden glow and slowly focused on Dean as it faded.

His gaze was cold and merciless, nothing like the concerned one he wore prior.

Amara gasped as she realized who he was, " _Immortales"_ she whispered in amazement.

Selene felt intimidated for a moment as she stared at him in wonder, "A son of Zeus" she said excitingly, "Oh this makes so much sense"

Tim smirked as he looked up at him, "Took you long enough"

"I got hit hard, if it wasn't for my gauntlets I'd probably be dead" Dean said, his focus completely on his enemy.

Selene gave him a friendly smile, "I'd be willing to forgive anything you've done until now if you—"

Selene's was interrupted as Dean closed the distance between them and clocked her, "Shut up"

Selene skidded backwards from the force of the hit. She rubbed her bruised cheek with an annoyed expression, "So be it" she charged at him.

Dean willed his power to focus in his arms and lightning began to swirl around his forearms and fists.

Selene came at him with a cocked fist, putting all her power into one attack, intending to deal the maximum amount of damage.

Dean tilted his head and dodged as he hit her with an overhand right, striking her in the jaw.

His fist had a good amount of power behind it but more than that Selene felt the shock of the lightning temporarily stun her.

Dean hit her with a swift one two combination and followed up with an uppercut that knocked her up.

Each electrified punch would stun her, that brief interruption was enough to prevent her from counterattacking.

Dean then hit her with a right hook that sent Selene flying back and tumbling across the ground.

Lily chopped up the rocky creatures and freed Jon, "C'mon, we have to regroup"

Tim and Billy slowly made their way over to them.

"Use this time to recover, I doubt even Dean can take her out on his own" Tim said.

Selene got on her feet and reacted just fast enough to block a flying punch from Dean.

The force of the punch sent her skidding back.

Selene dug her feet into the ground to slow herself down. When they came to a stop she aimed a kick at his stomach.

Dean spun forward, blocked the kick with his hands, and brought his leg down on her head sending Selene crashing into the ground and making a small crater.

"You sure about that?" Billy asked.

Selene bursted out of the crater with her indigo aura flared and threw a punch.

"Completely" Tim said checking his belt pockets to see what he had left.

Dean instinctively threw a punch and their fists collided. The lightning from his fist was repelled by her aura, it prevented it from traveling into her.

"That trick of yours won't work anymore!" Selene retaliated with an uppercut to the gut.

Dean's eyes widened as he spat out a mixture of blood and saliva. Not wasting a second he countered with a powerful right hook.

Selene's head turned from the force of the hit, knocking a few teeth out, but immediately replied with a punch to his ribcage.

The two of them went back and forth exchanging blows, both pushing past their increasingly injured bodies and neither refusing to back down.

"Ok, I don't have much left. Just some shuriken, a net, and a couple of gas pellets. But I'm ready when you guys are" Tim said willing to continue on.

"I don't know man, I'm pretty messed up" Billy said not feeling confident as he watched Dean go toe to toe with Selene.

Jon watched with envy, "Look at em, how can we compete with that?" He said feeling that his own power didn't match up to theirs.

Lily stared at the two of them, did their leader's display of strength make them feel a little inadequate inside?

Tim gave them a serious look, "You guys serious right now?" He asked with a hint of disappointment, "You see him show off his power and you just give up?"

The two of them stayed silent.

Tim pointed at their leader who was fighting his hardest, "You see what he's achieved? He got that by always pushing himself, never stopping no matter how hurt he was" he said from experience, he saw it the first time they fought together against Gorgeous George, "He's gonna keep on getting stronger, and I'm not gonna be left behind!" He said with determination.

"Tim's right" Lily agreed, "The only way to keep up is if we push ourselves as much as he does"

"So unless you plan on living in his shadow for the rest of your life, I suggest you get your shit together" Tim said.

The longer Amara watched, the deeper the sorrow she felt. They were fighting a battle that she and her people were responsible for. And because of her promise she had no choice but to stand idle, not that she was capable of helping regardless.

Selene and Dean hit each other simultaneously and were both knocked back.

Both in similar conditions, bruised and bloodied, panting from exhaustion.

Selene was slowly reaching her breaking point, "Your persistence will only prolong your suffering boy!" She shouted angrily.

Dean panted, he could tell they were both getting weaker by the minute. But if he had to guess his power was diminishing faster.

He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, "Need a hand?"

Dean looked back and saw Tim along with his friends.

"We're not gonna let you take all the glory" Jon said having overcome his powerless feelings.

Dean smiled, "Good cause I don't think I could on my own"

"You wish to continue? So be it! When I'm done with you you'll be begging for mercy!" Selene shouted as she ran at them.

Dean went in her path to bear her first assault.

Selene threw two swift punches which Dean blocked followed by an uppercut that struck him and sent him flying upwards.

Jon swung his axe at her and she moved forward in time to catch it by the handle.

Selene then head-butted Jon before hitting him with a right cross to the face which knocked him back.

Billy ran towards her from one side while Tim came from the other swinging his staff.

Selene swung the axe, aiming to cleave Billy in half.

Billy instinctively slid underneath it but was then stopped in his tracks with a knee to the forehead which knocked him on his ass and split his head open.

Selene kept the momentum of the swing to spin around and swing downwards at Tim.

Tim stopped short, letting the axe imbed in the ground in front of him, and swung the end of his staff.

Selene backed away, letting the tip slice her neck, before reaching out to grab him.

Lily fired two arrows that pierced the metal plates on her arm.

Tim backed away and out of her reach.

Selene winced for a moment before she used the axe to knock off the arrows. She then grabbed the axe with both hands as is she were about to hurl it at her.

Lily became terrified, that giant thing flying at her would be hard to avoid.

A lightning bolt struck Selene in the back, stunning her for a moment.

Dean then came behind her and pulled the axe handle back to choke her.

Lily then fired another arrow while Tim thrusted his staff.

Selene jumped, kicked Tim in the face as she went up, and flipped over Dean letting the arrow pierce his chest.

Dean went to cry out when Selene used the axe to then choke him.

Selene then kneed him in the small of his back.

Dean dropped from the immense pain to his spine.

Amara's heart began to pound, 'I must do something, but what can I do?' She wondered as she stared at her palms, 'Am I doomed to be the useless cowardly consul my grandfather was?'

Selene then brought the axe over her head to swing it downwards.

Jon tackled her from behind, knocking her down. He got on top of her and held her down by the throat with one hand as he beat her senseless with the other.

Selene kneed Jon in the crotch before punching him in the face to knock him off.

Billy stabbed downward with his dagger.

Selene caught his hand and pulled him close before clawing his face with her nails.

"Ah!" Billy shouted as he backed away, holding his face.

Selene got up and dodged a horizontal slash from Lily.

Lily then went to shield bash her.

Selene pushed against the shield to hold it back and grabbed her hand as she went to slash downwards.

Lily went to swing her shield but Selene grabbed her other hand keeping her still.

Selene pushed her back to test her strength.

Lily struggled to free herself from Selene's grip, she wasn't strong enough to break free. She tried kicking Selene's legs to knock her off balance but she didn't budge.

Selene laughed as she forced Lily's sword towards her, "So helpless"

Lily couldn't let go because Selene's hand was wrapped around hers, keeping her weapon in her hand.

Selene slowly pushed the blade into Lily's shoulder.

Lily shouted as she tried to push Selene's hand back.

Tim thrusted his staff at her head.

Selene let go of Lily's sword hand and caught the staff right before it could pierce her eye.

Lily pulled out the blade from her shoulder and went to attack.

Selene kicked her in the chest, sending her tumbling across the ground, and pulled the staff towards her.

Tim let go and threw the remainder of his shuriken.

Selene tried to block them but most got through and sliced her up. She then charged at him.

Tim instinctively threw his last smoke pellets at the ground beneath him.

Right as she went to grab him he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Selene's vision was clouded by the smoke. Suddenly a net entangled her and tightened, constricting her.

Tim then swept her legs, making her fall down. He took back his staff and blindly thrusted downward.

He thrusted right through Selene's thigh.

Selene cried out from the pain. She ripped the net to shreds before grabbing Tim's leg and throwing him away.

Tim bounced hard off the ground a few times before tumbling towards the remaining temple ruble.

The smoke faded as Selene pulled the staff out of her.

Billy caught her in the face with a flying kick.

Selene's head turned from the force of the hit but then quickly retaliated by swinging the staff like a bat.

Billy was struck in the chest and knocked down.

Selene got up and tossed the staff aside. She looked around and everyone was down at the moment.

Selene smirked as she walked over to Billy since he was the closest.

Amara's palms began to heat up as she felt something stir up in her, 'No, I won't make the same mistake as my grandfather. I won't be a coward!'

Selene grabbed Billy by his neck and chocked him as she lifted him up.

Billy tried to hit her but she punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Now to rejuvenate myself" Selene went to grab Billy's forehead.

Dean looked up from where he was, "Oh crap"

Amara's eyes widened and something inside her suddenly snapped.

A never before used instinct inside her awakened, her fiery aura around her flared up bright as she slammed her hands into the ground.

" _STOP_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and the ground in front of her teared open.

The ground shook and the volcano above them erupted. Lava flowed out of the volcano and the tears in the ground.

Selene stopped and looked around her in awe.

Tim noticed that Selene was preoccupied. He went to get up and then spotted Dean's sword.

" _I won't stand idle!"_ Amara formed a fire ball in her palm and threw it at her.

Selene moved to the side while still holding Billy to dodge it, " _I see you've inherited my temper as well_ "

Dean also noticed Selene not paying attention and got on his feet. Lightning crackled around him again and he rushed her.

"Dean!" Tim called out.

Dean looked over to him as he ran.

Tim threw his sword as hard as he could, "Alley-oop!"

Dean spun, caught his blade, spun around chopped off Selene's arm that held Billy.

Selene gasped as one of her limbs were severed.

Dean then kicked her in the chest and knocked her back.

Billy yanked off the severed arm and tossed it off the cliff.

" _I'm glad to see you standing up to her princess_ " Dean said sincerely.

Amara nodded with respect.

Selene got on her feet and clenched her fist so hard her nails dug into her palm, making her bleed, "YOU" she yelled with hate, "IMPUDENT" her bloodshot eyes glared at them, "CHILDREN! HOW DARE YOU?!"

They slowly got up, ready to continue despite the beating they were taking, unafraid.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN?!" Selene yelled.

"Because It doesn't matter how strong you are!" Tim shouted as they all stood tall and proudly. Each of the demigods glared at her, prepared to relentlessly attack her.

Dean stepped forward and pointed his blade at her, "Our resolve is stronger!"

Selene's indigo blue aura flared again, significantly smaller now, and she charged in a furious rage.

"Take this bitch down!" Dean shouted as they charged as well.

Selene put up a barrier to block a slash from Dean and a thrust from Tim.

Jon bashed the barrier, breaking it, and Billy stabbed her in the chest.

Selene screamed and her aura exploded outward knocking them all back.

Lily rolled to a crouching stance and fired two arrows.

They both pierced her right calf.

Selene grit her teeth and went to run at her when two fireballs hit her and lit her on fire.

Selene patted the fire to put it out and looked at Amara who was glaring at her angrily.

Tim pole vaulted and swung his staff downwards.

Selene turned around and blocked with her forearm.

Jon then hit her in the back with a running punch.

Selene was sent tumbling forward to Billy who struck her with an upward kick which knocked her up.

Dean then appeared above her and sliced her stomach.

Selene used her levitation to move away from him and then fired an energy ball that blasted him down to the ground.

Lily fired a few more arrows and Amara threw more fireballs.

Selene used her levitation to avoid them, but then she noticed her body was slightly steaming. She was starting to shrivel again so she dropped to the ground, 'What do I do…what can I do? I've tried everything!'

Lily ran out of arrows so she put down her bow and grabbed her sword and shield with some difficulty.

Tim stood next to Dean who was sitting in a mini crater.

Dean's lightning had faded and he was panting heavily, "Those things hit hard"

"C'mon son of Zeus, you giving up already?" Tim asked trying to provoke his pride.

Dean smiled as he wheezed, "You're an asshole"

Tim smirked in response, "Get up and finish this fight" he gave him a hand.

Dean took it and was pulled up to a standing position. He dropped his sword, "Too heavy to carry" he joined the others who were lined up.

"I think it's time we end this" Jon said looking forward to it.

"Gladly" Dean said as they charged for their final assault.

Selene, for the first time in centuries, felt fear. Her body trembled as she scurried to dodge their attacks.

They attacked in perfect sync, following every attack with another, and coming at her from all directions.

Selene frantically retreated as she stayed on the defensive. With only one arm she was helpless against them.

That was when the people of Nova Roma, led by Lucius, arrived on the scene to shockingly observe the sorceress' demise.

Selene was knocked back by one of Jon's punches and she noticed the crowd.

For them, seeing the person they revered for centuries in such a weak and wounded state, was enough to liberate them of the overwhelming of fear she had placed over them.

" _Do you see?!_ " Lucius shouted, " _She is no goddess!_ "

Selene realized there was no coming back from this, her divine status was ruined and her reign of terror had come to an end.

"Don't let up! We've got her against the ropes!" Tim said as he twirled his staff before swinging it upward.

Selene blocked it but then Billy kicked her in the stomach.

Lily then went to slice her other arm off.

Selene avoided the slash but then Jon hit her in the jaw with a powerful uppercut.

Dean jumped over him and hit Selene with a double axe handle that sent her crashing into the ground, making a mini crater and kicking up dust.

The dust clouded their vision for a moment but then as it cleared they saw Selene laying still in the dirt.

Lucius walked towards Dean, holding his bronze sword, " _She is defeated_ " he then handed it to him, " _I ask you, in the name of justice, to execute her_ "

Dean nodded and took his weapon, "Hold her up"

Billy and Jon made her sit upright.

Selene's eyes slowly opened and looked at Dean.

Dean must be really tired, cause for a moment she looked impressed.

" _I underestimated you"_ Selene admitted before looking at her granddaughter, " _You too my dear"_

Amara, still in her lava form, clenched her fists. She just wanted to be rid of her, " _I hope you burn in the depths of tartarus!_ "

Selene smirked a little before looking at her son, " _I know you must be overjoyed"_

Lucius tried his best to hide his emotions from her, " _This had to be done_ " he said in a low voice.

Tim glanced at him for a moment, he sounded a little conflicted. His mother being a power hungry tyrant must have been a traumatic experience.

Just then, the rim of the sun showed above the horizon.

Dean placed the edge of his blade against the side of her neck, picking the spot where he would aim.

As Selene felt the cold bronze touch her she observed his body language. His hand was completely still, his gaze fixed on her, he stayed true to his purpose to the end.

Then as Dean pulled back his blade, preparing to swing, Selene's gaze moved to her granddaughter, " _Stay close to him_ " she said with a tiny smirk.

Dean then swung his blade with two hands and decapitated her.

The corpse dropped, spraying blood everywhere, while the head rolled a few times before stopping.

Dean quickly kicked them both off the cliff so he didn't have to stare at her anymore. His troubling emotions stirred his lightning which sparked around him.

The group then turned around and faced the crowd that watched. Right as they did the first rays of the rising sun shone on them.

The crowd gasped as they starred in amazement at the heavenly glow upon them. One by one they all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads in respect, " _Immortales_ " they all said in awe.

The group stared in fascination, even as demigods they saw them as deities.

Suddenly Amara returned to her regular human form, her clothes had burned away.

"Hello!" Billy shouted as he ogled her.

Dean and Tim looked away out of respect, Jon missed cause he was still looking at the kneeling crowd, and Lily smacked Billy in the head with her shield.

Amara realized and quickly tried to cover her private parts in embarrassment.

Lucius took off his mantle and quickly wrapped it around her, " _You should be more careful with your power_ "

Amara cringed, why did this have to happen in front of the demigods?

Jon walked over to Joey who was still out and slapped him, "Wake up!"

Joey jumped up as he was abruptly woken, "Ah!" He looked around frantically, "What happened?!"

"Fight's over" Jon said plainly as he helped him up.

"Oh" Joey said with a tiny smirk, "So we did it"

Billy coughed, " _We_ did it"

"Did I miss anything good?" Joey asked curiously as he looked at Dean.

Tim shook his head, "No, Dean didn't do anything special" he joked.

Billy nodded, "Yeah it was mostly us doing everything" he laughed.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "You guys think you're so funny"

Lily pat him on the back with a smile, "At the end of the day we won, we didn't do it for the recognition"

Dean made a sour expression, "I know"

He heard a couple pebbles fall from the path to the volcano.

Dean turned around and looked to see Logan sitting on the hill above them.

Logan grinned as he saluted him.

'He must have been sitting there the whole time waiting to see if we needed help' Dean thought.

'We both were ready to intervene if anything went wrong' Charles said.

'Thank you Professor' Dean said sincerely.

* * *

The demigods were invited to the palace of the consuls.

They looked around as they walked through a long corridor.

The palace was a grand masterpiece. Beautiful shiny marble, golden torchlights, and along the walls stood the statues of all the Roman gods. They began with the less popular gods and slowly grew in relevance.

They came across a massive doorway and above it were the statues of the big three, Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto.

The throne room on the other hand was decorated with the molds of the faces of all the previous consuls of Nova Roma.

Lucius and Amara sat on their thrones, however as soon as the demigods entered the room they got out of their seats and kneeled.

Lily felt bad for them, " _Please your highness, there is no need for that_ "

Lucius stood up, the smile on his face since Selene's death still present. He walked over to Dean and looked upon him with admiration, " _Words cannot express our gratitude for sending that witch to the underworld_ "

Amara shared his enthusiasm, " _Thank Fortuna that the gods sent you to aid us"_

Dean pondered on a thought he had. Chiron was afraid of Selene uniting Nova Roma with Camp Jupiter because of the powerful enemy that might produce. But if he could repair their relations with the Romans, them being an enemy could be avoided all together.

Dean shook his head, " _We weren't sent by the gods, Chiron the trainer of heroes did_ "

Joey looked around nervously, "Dude what're you doing?"

"Trying to help us in the long run" Dean explained calmly.

" _Chiron?_ " Lucius queried with a puzzled expression. It only took him a moment to piece things together, "Graecus?" he said the latin word for Greek.

Amara became uneasy at hearing the word.

Tim looked concerned, if these people felt the same towards them as Camp Jupiter then things might get violent.

Amara looked at her father in melancholy, " _Father they still saved—_ "

Lucius calmly raised his hand to silence her, " _There are some who believe that the Greeks will forever be our enemies because of the history we share" he said in a serious tone._

Lily grabbed the hilt of her blade just in case.

Lucius then smiled again, " _But I am not one of them_ " he assured them, " _The past cannot be changed, but if the future is to be bright we must cast aside the petty squabbles of our ancestors_ "

Dean nodded in agreement.

The others relaxed as they heard his words.

Amara smiled, there was a good reason her father was consul.

" _And with the conclusion of Selene's reign, it has become painfully clear that if another threat should arise we are currently unprepared_ " Lucius admitted with some regret.

" _Aren't there any other demigods?_ " Tim asked.

" _Selene made sure there was no one left that could possibly stand up to her"_ Amara said.

Lily felt sorry for them, all these years without a solution. They must have felt helpless.

" _That is why I entreat you all, to live with us on Nova Roma as heroes" Lucius said with a bright smile._

Dean frowned, this was a delicate situation. These people need the help but he couldn't stay here, it would just be too weird, " _I don't know—_ "

" _You'd all be treated like royalty!"_ Lucius pointed out, " _All the food you can eat, golden armor forged by our most skilled smith, young maidens prepared to fulfill your every desire"_

Joey looked intrigued, "That might not be such a bad idea"

Lily glared at him.

Joey laughed sheepishly.

Lucius walked over to his throne and struggled as he lifted something and came back over, " _Most importantly, you son of Jupiter would be betrothed to my daughter"_

Dean's eyes widened nervously.

Tim whistled, "He's putting all his cards on the table"

Amara blushed and stayed silent.

Lucius' hands wobbled as he tried to lift something but ended up dropping it.

It slid over to Dean's feet.

Dean looked down and stared at it, it was a gladius in its scabbard. He picked it up and felt it was heavier than his bronze blade. The scabbard was black, the tip of it was golden along with the hilt which was wrapped in black leather. On the scabbard was the Roman symbol of the golden eagle with the SPQR on it.

It looked very old, and since their was dust on it it probably hasn't been drawn in decades.

Dean drew the gladius, the blade was imperial gold. He saw his reflection in the blade as he ran his finger along the edge. His finger was instantly cut, 'Still razor sharp'

" _That sword has been passed down from my father, my grandfather, all the way back to my ancestor who founded Nova Roma. None of them could wield it, however if you chose to stay and lead these people I'm sure you'll be able to_ " Lucius said hoping he would stay.

Dean stared at the blade, wondering what to do.

"I know you don't want to, but It would be rude to refuse him" Lily said knowing Roman customs, such an offer being turned down with be disrespectful.

"Can somebody tell us something?" Jon said feeling annoyed that he and Billy don't know what's going on.

"He's asking us to stay and offering the princess to Dean as a bride" Joey said.

"Why does he get to have her?" Billy asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Because his dad is king of the gods" Tim said as if it were obvious, which it was.

Dean sheathed the blade and looked at Lucius, " _Can I speak to your daughter privately before I make my decision?_ "

Lucius didn't understand but nodded, " _Yes my lord, whatever pleases you_ "

Amara looked nervous as the son of Zeus walked up to her.

" _Walk with me_ " Dean said lifting his arm with a friendly smile.

Amara happily hooked her arm around his and walked out with him.

"So what're we supposed to do now?" Jon asked.

Tim shrugged, "Let's go back to the jet"

* * *

Amara and Dean had been walking around the palace gardens, talking more than she thinks she has in a whole year asking him questions.

" _Nobody wears togas?_ " Amara asked.

Dean shook his head, " _No, people would think you look weird_ "

" _How strange_ " Amara said, this outside world was very different.

" _Anyways, Princess, don't you feel weird that your father is trying to chose a husband for you?_ " Dean asked.

Amara looked a little sad for a moment, " _My mother...wanted to set me up to be married since I was 12_ "

" _Really_?" Dean queried.

Amara nodded, " _Arranged weddings...it's traditional_ " she tried to explain.

" _But don't you want the freedom to choose?_ " Dean tried to appeal to any feminist ideals she might have deep down.

" _I am prepared to do what I must for the good of my people_ " Amara said with pride. She then frowned at a thought, " _Am I not to your liking_?"

Truth be told she looked beautiful enough to make most people stop and stare and it's not just how she looked. She gave off a regal air which had its own beauty to it. But he could tell she was still very young, 14 maybe 15 at most, she doesn't know what she wants at that age. Come to think of it he's only 16, he doesn't know either.

" _Princess, you are a vision to be admired"_ Dean complimented her, " _But I already have a woman_ "

Amara nodded in understanding, " _I see_ "

" _I want to help your people, but I can't stay here for the rest of my life"_ Dean joked. He suddenly remembered something, " _Princess, would you consider leaving Nova Roma?_ "

Amara looked skeptical at the idea, " _Leave? But this is my home, if I am to lead them one day I cannot abandon them_ "

" _It would only be for a few years, there's a place where you can learn how to control your power. Something I believe you should do, considering how destructive you can be_ " Dean said.

Amara had to admit that her power could be dangerous if she couldn't control it, enough to even put everyone on the island at risk, " _But then what about the safety of my people?_ "

" _I believe I have a solution"_ Dean said forming a plan in his mind.

* * *

The two of them returned to the throne room.

Lucius hurried over to them, " _Have you decided?_ " He asked in anticipation.

Dean nodded, " _Yes, I am grateful for your generous offer, but I must refuse"_ he admitted as he handed back the golden gladius, " _As beautiful as your island and daughter are, I have been tasked with a mission by my father that requires me to be elsewhere_ "

Lucius frowned but nodded in acceptance as he took back the heirloom, " _I understand_ "

" _However"_ Dean continued, " _I have an offer for you"_

Lucius looked intrigued, " _What might that be my lord?_ "

" _Allow your daughter to come with me, to a place where she can learn how to control her powers, study our customs, and explore the outside world. And I will convince Chiron to send you aid_ " Dean promised him.

Lucius was surprised by his strange request, " _My daughter? Why?_ "

" _I believe Amara has the potential to become a great leader, but keeping her isolated to this island squanders that potential_ " Dean said.

Lucius looked skeptical. His daughter was the only family he had left and didn't wish to send her away, far from his supervision. But if he had to choose the safest place for his daughter, it would be alongside the son of Jupiter.

Lucius looked at his beloved daughter, " _Is this what you want?_ "

Amara nodded, " _I believe it to be wise_ "

Lucius then hesitantly gave Dean his hand, " _Your terms are agreeable_ "

Dean shook his hand, " _You won't regret this_ "

Lucius then stared at his daughter in melancholy, " _Pack your things my dear_ "

Amara frowned and threw her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug, " _I will miss you father_ " a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Lucius chuckled, " _As will_ I" he admitted, " _Now go, listen to your teachers and return to me when you're ready_ "

* * *

The demigods waited inside the X-Jet along with the Professor and Logan.

Dean came up the ramp with Amara while holding a chest over his shoulder.

"What's all this?" Logan asked.

Dean smirked, "I got you a new recruit" he said putting down the chest.

Charles rolled forward with an odd look, "Does her father approve of this?"

"Absolutely. Amara is a mutant after all and she needs help controlling her power" Dean said.

Charles sighed with a smile, "Then let's not waste any more time, Logan take us home"

Logan rolled his eyes and sat in the pilot seat.

Dean sat down while Amara was immediately drawn into conversation with Charles.

Amara spent the flight answering the many question the others have about Nova Roma. Despite the time they spent on the island there is much of her home they don't know.

Amara attempted to explain it as best she could and tried to dispel many of the inaccurate basis they have off Hollywood movies about how Roman civilization worked.

This is between bouts of air-sickness. Amara apparently doesn't fly well. This was the same when she left the island to go on boats with her father, her body didn't agree with being too far from the ground.

Amara peered towards Dean and noticed he was leaning back in his chair, snoring. She smiled, for a demigod he sure acted very human like.

* * *

 **Earlier**

Selene's body and severed head fell into the ocean.

A few moments later the corpse dissolved into tiny bits of indigo blue energy.

Not too far from there, hiding among the rocks by the shore, was Selene holding her severed arm.

She placed the limb against the spot where it was cut off and it slowly reattached.

Selene grunted, 'I managed to leave a clone in the dust cloud, if not for that I'd be dead' she looked at her body which was slowly aging, despite regaining her arm, 'I've taken all I could from this forsaken island, it's time to move on to more promising schemes'

Selene waved her hand and a small portal opened up in front of her, 'Next time I face those children they'll probably be even stronger, perhaps I'll find some friends as well' she thought as she stepped through the portal and vanished.

* * *

Author's Note: _Merry Christmas! As promised here is the other part. Those enemies just keep on adding up don't they, I'm sure that'll be another issue to deal with. The next chapter I post will be the finale of Part 1, I won't bother splitting it up into parts so it'll just be one big chapter to end with. Until then I hope you enjoy, keep those reviews coming I appreciate the feedback :D_


End file.
